The world is upside down
by Lucystrn
Summary: In a post-war world where nothing went as planned, Hermione Granger had to become an auror. As if fighting constantly weren't enough, she finds herself stuck working with an old childhood nemesis when Mrs Zabini gets murdered. A slow dramione story.
1. Chapter 1: Just before it gets worse

She kept clutching her wand so tightly in her fist that her knuckles hurt in her heavy cloak's pocket. Her hood was hiding her entire face, but her eyes kept darting everywhere in the shadows. Hermione knew that, deep down, her soul was no longer as blank as parchment, darkness had stained it through. But she kept walking, clutching at the stick of wood between her fingers, a spell on the tip of her tongue. She no longer was the Hermione Granger she used to be. And so be it.

Voldemort was dead, but the resurrection stone was still. The threat it had cast upon their post-war world had made Hermione reconsider her entire life. The stone had been found by Crabbe senior, who was fleeing by the forbidden forest at the end of the final battle. The transfiguration Harry had performed on it had worn off after he had been hit with Voldemort's Avada Kedavra. Crabbe hadn't known what it was, up until, so upset by his son's death, he had somehow found out how to bring his offspring back. Vincent Crabbe had been an easy arrest though. Not the brightest wizard. The both of them. The news had only come to ears of the auror's office about a year after Hogwarts had been rebuilt, and when Hermione was already deep in her healer's training at Mungo's. She had yet again dropped everything to go back to Harry and Ron and start the auror training her dear friends had already burried themselves in. She had caught up fast as expected. The Auror office had been calling for new trainees as they had feared the stone would be used to bring back Voldemort. Until now it had only been used a few times, and it had already broken havoc on the ministry. Greyback had returned, and been captured, with great difficulty, as had Nott senior, among few others.

Fortunately one could only bring back someone they loved, which also disturbingly meant someone had loved that Greyback monster. And if the stone came in Bellatrix's hands … A shiver made its way down her spine at the thought. But no, Bellatrix was securely locked up in a cell in Azkaban, and had received the kiss, all they risked was a colony of angry death eaters coming back and an unknown snake lover that would manage to bring back the darkest wizard of all times. Nothing that frightening.

Two years after she had changed path, they were nowhere nearer to know where the stone was but Hermione was well trained and equally exhausted. So she kept walking determinedly out of Knockturn Alley, quietly, thanks to a slightly modified silencio on her muggle sneakers. She turned right and then left and ended up in the safer air of Diagon alley. She hurried her pace in the empty street at this late hour. Once safely against a corner of Gringott's she finally disapparated home. She hadn't wanted to draw attention on her, creeping in dark corners of Knockturn alley, and alerting suspects that they were spied on with the loud pop that disapparating made.

She apparated directly in her living room, and after a brief second of noise or broken-ward checking, she finally released the grip on her wand. Searching through her pockets she retrieved a single golden coin that she tapped with the tip of her wand, thinking hard about their password. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and surprisingly Lavender had a similar one, very much alike their AD's coins, but much more sophisticated. Lavender had been saved from Greyback by Ginny, who had thrown an horrific and angry spell at the death eater who had died breaking his neck against the wall he had been blown into. However "saved" was a strange word when referring to Lavender. She was half werewolf now, and disfigured. Long gone was the clingy boy-crushing girl that called Ron Won-Won. She had joined them the day the news of Greyback's return had been announced publicly in the daily prophet. And she had caught him, alongside Neville and Ron. She was a great auror, despite a really bad temper that got triggered by barely anything. Hermione preferred from far the new Lavender.

She put the coin on her small dining table, she just had to wait for the call now. Sighing, she discarded her cloak on the sofa and made her way to the bathroom. With a flick of her wand she turned the tap on, and took off her big woollen sweater, making muffled and frustrated sounds when the thing just didn't come off of her face. Throwing the damn piece of clothing on the floor carelessly, and regretting it instantly, she made her way to the tap and splashed her face with warm water before roughly drying it with a towel. Her eyes fell on the ugly scar that marked her left forearm. _Mudblood._ Funny how this word, which had brought up a war, still didn't mean much to her, same as the first time she'd heard Malfoy say it. It had no meaning, and yet she despised it on her skin, for it reminded her of everything she'd been through during the war. It had faded, but was there nonetheless, as much as the dark mark must still be on Malfoy's arm. This thought lifted her spirit a bit. He was as branded as she now. Except she was respected for her scars, he was ostracised. She realised she'd turn bitter. That scar might be less of a burden than the dark mark but it remained a similar ugly and awful reminder of torture and death, that made her swallow back bile from time to time.

The cracking noise of fire from floo-calling made her snap back to reality, her gloomy thoughts evaporated instantly. She turned off the useless tap, frowning at the waste of water, and picked up her sweater from the floor. She still had a bit of the old Hermione Granger in her after all. Harry's head was shouting her name nervously between the green flames when she finally emerged from the bathroom.

"I'm here! Calm down!"

"You weren't a minute ago." Said Harry's head frowning disapprovingly.

"I sent for a non urgent call Harry. Could have waited until morning and you know it. Stop worrying."

"All right, I overreacted a bit but I won't stop worrying after ..." He started angrily.

"I haven't been targeted in months Harry, no one seems to recognize me since I changed my hair." Apparently bushy-hair meant Potter's mudblood for ex-death eaters. So she had it tamed, shortened and coloured. Now she was a dark-blond-short-slightly-curly-haired young woman. Her features must be really boring for no one ever recognized her any more.

"Right." He didn't seem happy about it though, and she knew he was only complying to stop the up-coming argument, but that in his office, his arms were crossed over his chest. Stubborn hero-complexed little boy.

"Yes Harry, right. Quit the attitude." He sighed but his face softened a bit. He knew perfectly well how stubborn she could be, and he didn't live up to her.

"So ?" He reluctantly asked.

"So nothing much, might have a lead from that old quill vendor, who apparently doesn't sell only quills but modified ink that can explode depending on which word you write, among other illegal things."

"Should send a note to Arthur about that."

"After I'm through his buyers though, I might find something there."

"'Course. I'll see if I can find some background on the owner."

"Right."

"Is that all then?"

"Yes, I'll see you in the morning Harry."

"Night Mione." He smiled fondly at her, worry only wrinkling his eyebrows now.

"Night Harry." And with a burst of flames his head was gone. Poor Ginny, she thought, her boyfriend was always sleeping at the office, nothing had changed for her after the war.

Exhaustion caught up with Hermione quite quickly after that, and she suddenly felt the weight of this really long day fall on her shoulders. She only wanted to collapse in bed. She didn't even take a shower and headed straight to her tiny bedroom, put her pyjamas on, and with great reluctance, which was quite out of character for THE Hermione bookworm know-it-all Granger, sat down at her desk to write the report she would have to bring to work in the morning. Kingsley, now head of their department, having resigned from PM since the stone issue, was quite strict with paperwork. He knew perfectly well that the golden trio and their friends never ended up following a plan, and he always required really detailed reports. So she worked, precisely, minutely, on her report, yawning loudly every minute or so. She always did or redid everyone else's reports, but the task was no longer as appealing to her as it had been during her school days, it was just plain boring now. She lacked the purpose. In school she'd had exams to think about, as a goal, during her seventh year the demise of Tom Riddle was all she'd been able to think about, and during training, both for healer and auror, she'd had her job in mind. Now, those reports seemed useless, only Kingsley read them, and even if he was a great head of department, her only goal was to take the stone back from Voldemort's sympathisers, not write twenty foot of scroll about how she walked silently down Knockturn alley.

She finished around three am, feeling irritated and completely worn, she only had a few hours of sleep left before work and fell blissfully into darkness as soon as she hit the pillow.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was no longer a self-righteous bitch, thank you very much. She wondered why in hell everyone kept calling her that. All right she had been the one loudly expressing her will to deliver Potter to the dark Lord before the final battle, but still, she was no longer that stupid and self-centred teenager. She was a refined, rich and pretty young woman, who could dress like a goddess. And she, even if it no longer meant anything apparently, was a pure-blooded skilled witch for Salazar's sake. Then why in hell would Draco Malfoy only give her disgusted looks and keep refusing her advances? His family had fallen as hard as hers after the war, and put aside the strong lust she felt towards him, their union would bring back some long lost prestige for the both of them. Still, he kept rejecting her, dismissing her pleas, and pretty much ignoring her owls. She had had enough. She was going to owl him one last time and she'd be through with him. After all Zabini's were in the same situation, according to her father, and she had heard that Blaise was still single.

* * *

"Self-righteous bitch!" Draco mumbled indistinctly for several minutes after crumpling the hundredth letter Pansy Parkinson had sent his way. That pug-nosed slut had never understood how repulsed she made him feel. Even after the war, and his multiple attempts to redeem himself from his wrongs, she could still not see why he didn't want anything to do with her self-absorbed and prejudiced person. Don't get yourself mistaken, Draco was still very much himself, but at least now he understood why it would have been far better for him to die instead of taking that horrific mark that still sat on his left forearm. For that, if slightly faded, ugly monstrosity kept glowering at him every time he laid eyes on it. It would also have avoided him owing a life debt to Potter. Because yes, the boy who lived _twice_ , seemed to think that, because he had saved Draco from fiendfyre, and bared witness at his trial, he could ask for favours every time his office was at a dead end.

And today was one of those days. After Pansy's letter, he opened Potter's. Apparently one of his aurors had a lead from a vendor in Knockturn alley, and since his family business owned the shop, scarhead asked if Draco could look things up for him. It would avoid suspicious aurors wandering around the shop. It would mostly reduce Potter's workload. Lazy bastard.

Of course Draco would comply, he worked for the ministry now, at the magical international cooperation department and didn't really had a choice anyway. Between that and his father's company, which he owned now and had rebuilt from scratch with his own hands, Draco had a lot to do on a daily basis. Taking care of Potter's paperwork and research for him was a tremendous pain in the arse.

Quite irritated and close to a mental breakdown this early in the morning, Draco sat back at his desk and opened the second drawer. He looked through his company register and found the little shop Potter had asked for. Two switches of his wand later and the complete file on the shop was summoned to his desk. Another twist and a silent copying spell later and he was kneeling in front of his fireplace, floo-calling Potter's office. The only reason he was able to do such a thing, was that the manor, which had been inspected from dungeons to attic a hundred times, had such ancient and strong wards that it was safe enough to link to the ministry's floo network.

Potter was sitting at his desk, head in hands, surrounded by scattered papers all over the wooden piece of furniture, apparently fast asleep. Asleep. The lazy bastard was asleep.

"POTTER!" Draco yelled and happily smiled as the dark-haired auror startled.

"Malfoy." Said scarhead greeted him through clenched teeth.

"Here, everything on the little shop you asked about. Didn't look through it though. I actually have a job I can't afford to sleep through." Draco threw the file on Potter's office floor and ended the call before the bastard could even think of an answer.

* * *

Harry pestered incoherently for a good minute before he finally grabbed the file the ferret had just thrown on his office floor. Sometimes he wondered why he had bothered avoiding Azkaban to the git and his mother. Then he'd calm down and tell himself that he had done so because it had been the right thing to do at the time. Ferret or not. And that as annoying and pretentious as he was, Malfoy was trustworthy and had always been helpful. He scanned quickly through the file and, thinking it was indeed the dead end he had predicted, sent it to Hermione's office hoping, and actually knowing, she would read it whole, and that maybe she'd find something in it. Rubbing his face he stood and went to grab a cup of well deserved coffee from the coffee witch downstairs. Kingsley was insistent that he stayed at work these days, being trained to become head of the department after him and all. He strode back slowly to his floor nursing a cup of steaming coffee, deep in thoughts, and literally bumped into Ron on his way out of the lift.

"Wha ?!" Said a shoulder rubbing Ron before recognition hit his eyes.

"Sorry Ron."

"Slept here eh? Ginny ain't gonna be too pleased with ya mate."

"I know. I'll be home tonight. Tell her will you?"

"Afraid to call her?"

"No offence but she looks like your mum when she's angry and I'm too tired to face it now."

"Ah ah none taken. All right I'll tell her. If you ask Mione to go over me report, seems a bit lame."

Harry was still debating whether he preferred his girlfriend's or his best friend's wrath when Hermione's disapproving voice caught his ear.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe they'd exchange what they sure felt was chores, on hers and Ginny's behalf.

"I'll look at your report Ron if you go home now, you've spent the night on intervention already. And Harry? Call Ginny."

Both now grown men looked guiltily at their best friend. Years went by but some things just never changed. Hermione probed her hands on her hips and the boys immediately walked away to their assigned tasks. She grabbed Ron's report on his desk and sighed angrily when she realised he'd done close to nothing, and that she was going to have to redo it entirely. Once at her desk she finished to read the dead end file Harry had sent her from Malfoy inc. and sighed once more when she hadn't found anything remotely engaged in the dark arts at all. Her persistent gut feeling kept telling her there was something wrong with this shop but there was nothing there. She sighed again, rubbing the bridge of her nose. It was all she seemed to be doing lately, sigh desperately. Enough was enough. She sent the file back to Harry's office with a note saying "none." and decided to just drop the matter and send Arthur Weasley a note to investigate the shop for illegal magical object alteration. He had moved department since the war, but secretly kept a firm eye on all muggle things behind his dear wife's back.

Hermione needed a fresh start. She was contemplating the memory of a nice and warm chair in a corner of Hogwarts' library, when Lavender came bursting in her office. The door opened with a loud bang that made her jump and a torn faced Lavender came in panting.

"Explosion in muggle London, witnesses said they saw Rodolphus Lestrange!"

"He's dead. OH!" Hermione jumped to her feet, so horrified that her wand sent sparks for a second. "But who?" She asked lamely. Lavender didn't have time to answer that Kingsley, with a wide-eyed Harry at his heels, arrived running.

"We're on alert! Rabastan Lestrange escaped Azkaban and didn't waste a second. His brother is on the loose and no doubt he will try and attend his wife."

"We can't let that happen." Said Hermione firmly.

"Exactly, Hermione I need you here for coordination, Harry call back Ronald, Lavender Azkaban now, Dean and Neville are waiting for you there." Lavender and Harry were off the next second and Hermione was left staring at Kingsley.

"The situation has been contained in muggle London and I have talked to the muggle PM already but I need you to make a quick appearance for the daily prophet now Hermione, then before joining us at Azkaban I want you to tell Creevey to keep the trainings up, they stay here just in case."

"All right." Colin was head of the trainees and taking his duty very seriously, she just hoped he didn't get carried away when he heard that he was in charge of the department for the day.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy tried to contain her mortification. The mudblood, that her sister had tortured in this very room during the war, was on the front page of the daily prophet this morning. Once she had recovered from the lack of taste the girl presented, horror had taken her. Her brother in law and his own seemingly twisted brother were on the loose again. Free. The aurors were in over their heads apparently, for Kingsley had fled directly to Azkaban and left the mudblood take care of the communication. An escaped Rabastan and a resurrected Rodolphus were not something she would take lightly. This could mean a great number of monstrous things. The wards were strong at the manor but she still felt her cool and expressionless mask fall from her delicate features. This was hell. She just hoped that the aurors were not as incompetent as they appeared to be and that they would keep her dear crazy sister in Azkaban. The dark Lord's lover had received the kiss long ago but if Rabastan killed her he could just bring her back from the dead and … and then she'd be as she was years ago and … and then she would bring HIM back … Narcissa almost fainted at the thought. This was hell. Hell on earth trying to punish her for her sins. And her husband was in Azkaban too! And Merlin her son! She stood abruptly but gracefully and made her way to the west wing to her son's study. She heard shouting several corridors before she could even see his door.

* * *

"Salazar's fucking beard Potter! I'm in over my head already! Can't _she_ bloody take care of that by herself ? Brightest witch of our age, my arse!"

"She's an auror too Malfoy! We can't waste her brains out on media! We need her on the field with us!"

"I can't believe this! I've been attending meetings for the past bloody day non-stop! International sodding coordination! Now I'm supposed to just show my bloody face? No fucking way."

"This will be good Malfoy. If they see you're in with the ministry …"

"They'll target us! My mother too Potter! I can't afford that!"

"Right. You're right. Shit this is hell! At least come to the offices and work things out with the minister he's just … a bloody useless piece of ..." Shock spread all over Draco's features. His angry and red face dropped and was replaced by sudden shock. Plain wide-eyed shock.

"Did you just insulted your precious prime minister? You golden boy?"

"Oh bugger off Malfoy! He's got this position only because he's compliant enough to listen to us and Kingsley was needed elsewhere. Quit the attitude ferret it's nothing new." Potter's face was the painting of exhaustion and he seemed on the edge of breaking down. His scar glowered in contrast of his too pale face and his eyes were circled with purplish marks. Draco wondered if he had underestimated the amount of pressure the country's hero was under.

"Okay. I'll be on my way." Relief took scarhead's face.

"Thanks Malfoy, I owe you." He seemed to regret saying that the second the words escaped his mouth, and quickly added, with a faint sadistic smile: "Hermione will be waiting for you in my office then." And his head just disappeared, the green flames with it.

"Can't believe that little piece of scum would send _her_ …"

Draco was still trying to find the most horrific insults to describe Harry Potter when his mother entered his home office without knocking. He shut his mouth the instant. To anyone else, Narcissa Malfoy would appear perfectly put together, but Draco knew she must have seen the paper. Her brows were a little more furrowed than usual and her shoulders almost imperceptibly tensed.

"You've seen?"

"Yes Draco. Are the wards … ?"

"I've reinforced them yesterday, and they couldn't come here before, it's the safest place on earth mother."

"Right."

"I …"

"Have to go, I know."

"Do you want me to call Blaise to …"

"No dear. Don't bother your friend over me. If you say I'll be safe, then I'll be."

"You will mother." Draco knew better than to listen to her words though. He would call Blaise and he and his grand-mother could stay at the Manor for a while. They had too many guests rooms anyway.

"All right then. I'll be downstairs, come say goodbye before you go."

"I will." She then slowly left the room, her shoulders still tensed. Draco called Blaise once he could no longer hear her footsteps from the long corridor.

His best friend was a great business man. He had gone in hiding with his grand-mother during the war, and had come back even richer. How he managed, when all he seemed to be doing was drink and shag, Draco didn't know. But he was most importantly an impressive wizard and Draco couldn't leave his mother alone with such a threat, even in the safest place on hearth.

"Heard the news?" Draco asked as soon as he could see his friend, his neck twisted at an odd angle.

"Fuck yes, was about to call actually." Blaise put down the glass of firewhiskey he had just downed and stood up to get closer to his fireplace.

"Come stay here then."

"Worried over mummy?"

"Yes."

"All right then, I'll fetch the old lady and I'll be on my way." Draco nodded before ending the call without further small talk.

Urgency. Draco hated it. It reminded him of his sixth year at Hogwarts. That awful year. Shoving the thought aside Draco prepared a small suitcase, shrank it and shoved it in his cloaks pocket. Then he went to the drawing room to wait for Blaise and his grand-mother. He would shut all floo communications once gone. He'll just drop by when he got time to make sure everything was all right. The wards only allowed him and his mother to apparate to the Manor which felt like a very good thing at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting again

Hermione Granger felt worn. Used and so tired. Harry had just informed her, via a note - she suspected he got afraid she would snap at him if he'd just explained the situation face to face - that she had to update Malfoy sodding ferret on what it was she was doing, before she would join the others in Azkaban to plan. Like if planning had ever been useful. She was sick and tired of shooting blanks in the dark. Nothing they ever did these days seemed to be working and it was just one horrific event after the other. It was exactly as if the war had never ended.

For a blissful year she had been at peace though. She had been training to become a healer, her friends, well what remained of them, had been all right, she'd been dating Ron, which had proved a bit boring but still, she'd been at peace. And then Hell had broken loose and that awful stone had changed everything back. She'd had to train, to go on missions, to arrest, maim, hurt, restrain evil people, to hide, spy, research her brains out, plan, _plan,_ risk her life and her friends', abandon her dreams, and all for what? Nothing. Evil was still there. It kept trying to catch up with her every second of every day and she was sick of it. Sick of it all and just wanted to crawl in a hole and never get out. Of course she'd never do that. She had to fight back. Life was slowly killing her but she had to fight back. For what was right. But oh! She felt so tired. And then there was the ferret. This was the drop. She had to work with the ferret. No way in hell this would end up well. She was fairly certain the next hour would involve hexing and insults. No, she was better than that, wasn't she? Maybe not any more. She hated the sodding bastard and she wasn't a school girl any more. She wasn't going to cower in a corner and cry because of her old childhood nemesis. She'd give him the files, explain what had to be explained, defend herself if need be, and get out of Harry's office to go _plan._

* * *

Blaise Zabini had been worried for a minute. Then relief had soothed him as his best friend had offered shelter. Yes, the Manor was shelter. It was the safest place on earth right now. As horrific and unwelcoming as the place was, it was still very well warded by centuries of magical protection Draco had managed to alter to his convenience. Blaise's grand-mother was packing a few things while he waited impatiently in front of the fireplace. He doubted Draco would be too pleased with him if they took the whole day to come by. After fifteen minutes the noise of suitcases being stacked in the corridor finally stopped and he muttered under his breath:

"Not too fucking late." But when his grand-mother didn't join him in the lounge after a few minutes, with a huge pile of suitcases flying around her, he wondered what in hell was keeping her now.

"What in Salazar's name …" He strode angrily down the silent corridor, where none other than seventeen bloody luggages where neatly lined against the wall, and abruptly pushed open the door to his grand-mother's bedroom. _Shit_.

* * *

Hermione jumped as Harry's office door banged against the wall. A tall, dark-skinned young man entered the room. Hermione was on her feet, wand at the ready in less than a second, his shoes were covered in blood.

"Don't move. Name?" He looked at her and felt suddenly oddly familiar, his frightened face still managed to lift a condescending eyebrow at her.

"Seriously Granger? I need Potter or Shakelbolt now. Murder." And his face showed strong grief all of a sudden. Who was he? He recognized her? Maybe her features were not that boring … Wrong train of thoughts. She only knew one dark boy that she wasn't susceptible to recognize.

"Who was killed Zabini?"

"Ah, recovered your brain? My grand-mother." His sarcastic question sounded empty as his nostrils moved and he clearly repressed a tear. What an horrific and strange way to meet Blaise Zabini again.

"Lestrange?" She simply asked and he nodded:

"He wrote, and I quote: Join or suffer consequences, with her blood."

"Sit." She went out of Harry's office for a brief second to tap her golden coin with her wand, came back and sat opposite Zabini, on Harry's chair.

"Malfoy shouldn't be long, I reckon …"

"Fuck! Draco! He's waiting for us! I need to call him." He urged half-standing.

"You can here, why … ?"

"We were packing to stay at the Manor with Narcissa."

"Oh." So they were still friends, as she had been about to say before he had his epiphany. Zabini was in shock though and before he could grab the handful of floo powder he needed, she stood and quickly stepped in.

"I'll call him. Sit back down you're in shock." Zabini frowned, cocked his head to the side and she thought he was going to mock her, burst out laughing at her. She could not be more wrong. He nodded and bowed his head, sat back and eventually desperately took his face in his hands. Hermione was completely bewildered by the events but she acted anyway. She called Malfoy Manor in the earth and pushed her head through the flames.

An impatient, and strangely different from their school days, Draco Malfoy stood close to the fireplace, his pale and pointy face angrily glaring at the earth. Surprised shook his features one second before his well-known composed and slightly superior expression returned.

"Granger. I'll be there shortly, I'm ..."

"Zabini's at the office. Lestrange …" She had been about to rudely announce the murder, but realised simultaneously that first, Malfoy was not alone, and second that she recognized this room. Narcissa Malfoy was standing in front of a very large window, and was looking at her coolly. Then Hermione's eyes caught the cold looking white floor and the gigantic crystal chandelier and she swallowed back bile.

"Come. Now." She said in a whisper and ended the call, not waiting for a response. She repressed her feelings. Now was not the time to remember. What an idiot she was, poking her head in Malfoy Manor. After all these years she just hadn't thought. Zabini had looked awful and she had wanted to do the right thing. She didn't get time to dwell on her boiling emotions though, for Malfoy crashed straight into her a second later. She fell hard on her bum, right next to a startled and still shocked-looking Zabini.

"Fuck Granger!" She yet again didn't get any time to say anything, Malfoy strode past her and grabbed Zabini by the shoulders : "What happened?" He urged.

"Rodolphus killed her. I forgot mate. I forgot him in the wards. He was dead! I didn't think!"

Hermione actually saw concern in Malfoy's eyes and was so overwhelmed at the moment that she stayed on the floor. And then she recovered. As she always did. She shook her head and stood, fetched her coin again and turning her back to the former Slytherins in the room tapped it again quickly before tucking it back into her pocket. Harry appeared in the flames of his now too crowded office, seven seconds after, finally.

"Murder?" He asked lamely, looking at Hermione with questioning eyes.

"Rodolphus Lestrange …" She started and then it was chaos.

"Killed my grand-mother."

"Passed through the wards …"

"Threats Harry, they're trying to regroup."

"Far more serious than what your office thought …"

"I just didn't think …"

"Are you bloody well listening to me Potter?"

"I … he was dead …"

"We need to plan NOW Harry!"

"That son of a bitch killed her!"

* * *

Harry Potter was positively and enormously exhausted. So, Rodolphus Lestrange had threatened Blaise Zabini by killing his grand-mother, so he would join the new group he was supposedly creating. What a stupid way to gain his trust. Zabini hadn't put Lestrange in his wards since he had been dead no longer than a day ago.

"STOP!" He yelled. The three guests in his too crowded office thankfully shut their mouths. "Malfoy take Zabini to the Manor, shut all floo network and come back straight here. Hermione leave the files here for him, quick instructions if need be on paper, I'll be back in a minute, we're going to Zabini's." Before anyone could protest he crossed his arms and glared at the two quite upset Slytherins and the stubborn Gryffindor in the room. Was she upset too or was he imagining things? Malfoy must have done something he thought.

* * *

The ferret grabbed his friend by the forearm and dragged him to the fire place, Harry was gone a second after, and Hermione was left to quickly write instructions for Malfoy to follow. Harry was not a leader for nothing, Kingsley was right, he was the one for the job. She got reminded of AD reunions in the room of requirement. Harry had always been a leader, even if he hadn't trusted himself to be back then. She scribbled instructions quickly but her files were more than detailed and it would suffice for the time being. Rubbing her face she tried desperately not to think about the little snap back in time she'd felt a moment before. Everything was happening too fast she couldn't dwell on her bad memories now. She scratched unconsciously her left forearm until it hurt. Then she realised what she'd done and wincing a bit she lifted her robes' sleeve. _Mudblood_.

* * *

Draco dropped quickly a dishevelled Blaise to his mother's care. Poor Blaise, thank Salazar they had great elves. An instant later he had shut all possible magical access to the Manor and disapparated straight to the entrance of the ministry. He needed the files the sodding book-worm must have left in Potter's office before going to see the PM. He ran to the lift and was quickly enough back to the auror's floor. Potter's door was still open and he could see him grabbing the know-it-all by the forearm. He was talking quietly to her, she had her head bowed and her hair didn't entirely cover her face. Wait. Since when was she almost blonde? Frowning Draco stepped closer to the auror's door.

"I'll ask Luna to look. Maybe she can find some sort of charm at least …" Scarhead was saying which made the slightly curly book-worm snort.

"It's all right Harry, besides it was dark magic, can't be removed remember? I don't really mind."

"You just practically scratched it out!" She extracted her arm from Potter's grip and Draco saw it. _Mudblood_. Shit. He hadn't thought about that in years. The word his aunt had carved in the, well, muggleborn's forearm, with that terrific blade of hers. Draco remembered it vividly now. He had stood there while his dear crazy aunt had tortured _her_. He refrained an impulsive wish to scratch his own scar and swallowed back memories. Then he was himself again.

"Put you shit together and go rejoin the last third of the trio. There's no time to waste." He hissed. Potter startled a bit but Granger just looked at him, her face torn with pure anger now.

"Mind your own fucking business Malfoy." She spat, tugging at her sleeve to cover the ugly word.

"Swearing doesn't suit you Granger." She ignored that and pointed a finger to the desk where now laid only a few yellow files, before fiercely grabbing Potter by the wrist and walking past him to the lift. Potter gave him a strange look Draco didn't understand, but said nothing and kept pace with her.

Urgency. Fucking urgency. This was a living hell.

* * *

The silver coin Luna Lovegood owned warmed up in the pocket of her healer's green robes. Auror business she thought cheerfully. A bit of action. Things were too quiet at Saint Mungo's. She took the coin out of her pocket and looked at the code newly printed on it. She had to go. Warning Pavarti Patil that she'd be gone for the day, at Kingsley's demand, she enthusiastically jogged to the apparition point in the entrance hall and disapparated to the ministry.

* * *

A dreamily looking Luna jogged in the entrance hall of the ministry, her long blond hair randomly poking out of her high ponytail. Hermione knew she was the best investigating healer, and still felt fondly but strangely irritated whenever she saw the younger witch. Too happy for her own good. How did people manage to still look this happy? Harry was talking, explaining what happened at Zabini's and telling the wide blue-eyed healer that she needed to identify the exact cause of death of the elder Zabini matriarch. Nodding with an out of place smile, the blonde took Harry's arm for side-along apparition, and Hermione followed, taking his other arm. They apparated in front of golden extravagant looking carved gates.

"Wards are down, her death broke them, Neville's here already it's clear." So that was where he'd gone. They entered a ancient stone building, and indeed Neville was already there, his strong but soft features a reassuring sight in such a time. Hermione smiled faintly at her friend.

"Clear." He said. "It's not pretty Luna, over there." He indicated a wide corridor, where suitcases were neatly lined along the walls. Hermione frowned at how many things the Zabini witch had planned on taking with her. She followed Luna, while Harry and Neville stayed at the entrance door, wand at the ready, as always. Hermione took out a muggle note book from her pocket and a pen. Luna smiled brightly at her, slowly opening a door.

The smell was unmistakable, metallic, and it felt horribly familiar to Hermione's tongue. The entire floor of the gigantic bedroom was covered in blood. On the left wall was written in uneven letters "join or suffer consequences." Precise and clear, exactly as Zabini had told her. Under the message was a broken-spine old woman, sitting at an odd angle against the wall. Her chest was wide open in a gaping hole. Luna didn't flinch but her smile was gone when she started muttering charms under her breath. Her wand produced different coloured smoke and few sparks for several minutes.

Hermione scribbled furiously on her note book, every detail could be important and she took note of everything she saw. She was wiping the window sill with a finger, looking for any indication on the number of intruders, when she realised she didn't even gagged at the view any more. She was even so used to the smell that it didn't bother her that much. She turned her head and forced herself to look at the dead old woman. Luna had laid her down on her back on the expensive carpet. She looked less broken this way. Her glittering jewels still sparkled behind the blood and her face was ashen and constricted in an horror filled expression. Her eyes were still wide open and Hermione wondered how in hell Zabini hadn't been a complete wreck. How would she react if her friends were found this way? She'd let darkness take her entire soul this time. She'd just kill them. Without giving them second thoughts as she had done in the past. Those crazy bastard didn't deserve to live. What a stupid and disturbing thought that was. If she, to her own horror, found it in her to kill them, they could be brought back to life. They needed to find the stone. At least now they knew who had it.

"Here." Said Luna, taking Hermione's pen and notebook from her. She wrote a few things and gave it back to her. "The curses used on her. I'll take her now." Hermione nodded. The curses were nothing out of the ordinary, sectusempra made a corner of her mouth twitch but these were just regular dark curses. Nothing helpful.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy handed Blaise a third cup of tea from the tray an elf had brought to the lounge.

"You need to get some rest dear. Draco will send news as soon as he's got some."

"I know. I hoped it would be today."

"It's never today dear. Your room is ready. Go get some sleep." Blaise Zabini listened to the elder Malfoy. She was the picture of grace and self-composure. Despite her husband and sister being locked in Azkaban and her son working his health out. Blaise only wanted to burst in whatever hiding place the Lestrange were using and slaughter every living soul that would be there. But he lacked the strength and he had no idea where they were. How in hell was he supposed to join if he didn't even know how to communicate with them? There had to be a reason for they didn't try to talk to him. Maybe they didn't want him to join, maybe this was just some sort of twisted way to warn the ministry that they were on their way. Or maybe they thought he knew how to join. But how? Where could the bastards be?

"Blaise dear?" Blaise stopped on his way to the guests rooms he knew so well to face Narcissa. She caught up with him and was carrying a letter.

"You got an owl. If the stamp is any indication I hope it won't upset you as much as it does Draco."

"What?" She took a few more steps and handed him a cream coloured envelope on which sat the Parkinson's stamp. "What does _she_ want now?"

"I suppose you'll find out in a minute. Sleep tight dear." And she headed to the next corridor, to her own bedroom Blaise supposed. What did that pug-faced bint want? Entering his borrowed room he opened the letter. Him. She wanted him. Self-righteous bitch. He had no time for her stupid presumptuous demands. See her? Did she live in another world? Didn't she read the news? Didn't that stupid trash bint know there were more important matters to discuss than the continuity of her pure-blooded line? Anger spread through his veins, and Blaise found himself in a fury. He had just lost the woman that raised him to pure-blooded bastards that thought they were somehow better than the rest of the world. How could this horrific bitch still think this way? He threw the letter in the fireplace and watched it burn to ashes. Those nutjobs Lestrange were trash and didn't deserve to live. He needed to find them. He will work his brains out to find them.

* * *

Hermione sat in the small interrogation room they now occupied in Azkaban to work. They had spent the afternoon, after their trip to Zabini's place, reinforcing the wards of the magical jail. It had been an excruciating pain in the arse of a job. Especially since her patronus appeared to no longer be as strong as a few years ago. She had had trouble reaching for a true happy memory. The small otter was greatly less bright than Harry's stag. It happily made circles around her though. Lavender's wolf stayed at her side. Her patronus had changed since Greyback's attack. She was sitting at the table next to Dean, talking, writing down few things, reading through Hermione's notes.

"Hermione? Did you ask Zabini about the threat?"She asked, lifting her scarred face from the parchments.

"He was in shock, she was in such a state I'm surprised he didn't …" Hermione lost track of her answer. Why kill her? Thinking about the words written on his grand-mother's bedroom wall _Join or suffer consequences,_ she wondered. Join. How? Her mind started racing. Here, a lead right under her nose.

"Do you think this could only be some sort of twisted warning?" She asked to no one in particular and added to herself. "Was Blaise the only heir?"

Harry seemed to catch exactly what she was thinking.

"Yes he was! And now he's the sole owner of the Zabini estate …"

"Shit they need the money to build an army Harry, and since the Malfoys won't participate any more …"

"Zabini was the perfect victim! They really want him to join …"

"But how? They didn't leave any way to communicate."

"Maybe Zabini knows things he didn't tell." Lavender finished for them.

"Right." Said Hermione. "He might not even know he does though, they didn't fight the war you know, I'm positive they never were on Voldemort's side."

"They weren't. We need to talk to him, he's at Malfoy Manor. No way to go there without Malfoy now." Said Harry, out of his thoughts for a second. Hermione sighed. She was the one always doing communication. Kingsley was back at the ministry for the night, he could ask Malfoy for her.

"I'll send a note to Kingsley."

"He's busy Mione and we're useless here, you should go. Lavender you go with her. Dean let's relay Ron and Neville." All stood up and Hermione reluctantly accepted the orders.

Walking past the dementors was awful. She felt her stomach twist under the suddenly heavy air but she kept walking, her otter fading slightly. Lavender turned her forever marked face towards her. Her bright blue eyes were severe and almost always aggressive now.

"Are you all right Hermione?" She asked nonetheless kindly.

"It's been a long day. I'll be fine. I'm always fine." Hermione shrugged.

"Know what you mean." Lavender muttered before waving at her wolf which started running determinedly around the both of them. Hermione could breathe a bit easier now.

"Thanks." Lavender just nodded. They arrived to the big gates that enclosed the prison but didn't cross them. Hermione retrieved an old sock from her pocket and murmured:

"Portus." They both touched it and she felt the familiar hook grip her bellybutton. They landed just before the entrance hall of the ministry and after looking at each other briefly, they walked quickly together to the lift.

Malfoy had settled in Harry's office and was surrounded by papers and flying notes. Two magical quills were writing for him on two big scrolls of parchment and he was muttering under his breath, his wand pointed at the scrolls when they entered the office.

He lifted an eyebrow but didn't acknowledge them more. He stopped his murmur only when Lavender cleared her throat loudly. His pointy and too pale face turned to look at them and Hermione could see exhaustion written all over his supposedly aristocratic features. He was no better than the rest of them she thought.

"Malfoy we need to see Zabini." She simply stated. He answered with a strained voice.

"Why?"

"Questioning."

"He lost his grand-mother this morning and it's nearly eleven, let him rest. Besides, I have work to do so this will wait until morning."

"Don't make things more difficult than they already are Malfoy. Bring him here." She insisted, who was he to decide anyway?

"No. I'm already doing your bloody job Granger, I won't play lackey, especially to _you_." His answer was just outrageous.

"And what is that supposed to mean? You know fairly well that I didn't ask for _you_ to do this."

"Right. But I won't bring Blaise here."

"Why not?"

"Because my mother might be a target and I won't leave her alone Granger." He had a point. The ferret had a point. She talked without thinking. It was the right thing to do.

"Take us there then." He lifted both eyebrows at her.

"You? At the Manor?"

"Shut it and take us there." He seemed to think for a moment before his voice expressed such venom that she felt anger run through her instantly.

"As you wish." He hissed. He then stood and strode past both women to the lift.

"Sodding bastard." Muttered Lavender. Hermione couldn't agree more. But she didn't answer, she was about to set foot at Malfoy Manor. Last time she had been there … Later. She could bury herself in self-pity, later. Lavender abruptly took her right hand and Hermione realised she'd been scratching her scar again. What was wrong with her?

* * *

The two Gryffindor bints were whispering at his back. He was right there! Walking two steps ahead of them for Salazar's sake! Draco stopped abruptly at the apparition point in the hall, hoping to startle them. It didn't work, they just stopped too and shut up. Which was a good thing. He turned around and looked at them angrily.

"Finished gossiping?" Granger was the quickest to understand and she took a step closer to him, disgust written all over her plain face. He was the one supposed to be disgusted by her, not the other way around.

"I'm not happy about this either Granger, but or you take my arm, or you try and break through the Manor's wards." She took his arm rolling her eyes and Brown silently went to his other side. An acrid smell made its way up to his nose. He knew that smell from when he had visited his father, that one and only time, right after the war. He still remembered it. Dementors gave people that smell, the smell of despair. He would have thought Brown would be the one smelling, since she was disfigured and all, but it actually came from Granger. The oh so wonderfully brave know-it-all had been more affected by dementors than the torn apart Brown? Draco tightened his grip on his wand and spun around thinking about the Manor. Bringing Granger there wouldn't help her despair. He landed in the drawing room and shoved the thought aside, as Granger and Brown. They both stumbled on their feet and Brown seemed to loose her temper a moment.

"Warning Malfoy." She growled and Draco was reminded very clearly that she was part wolf now.

"Lavender." Calmly warned Granger and Brown seemed to regain composure. Shit she was frightening.

* * *

Hermione looked at Lavender in the eyes, trying to give her a quiet warning to remain calm. It worked and she then turned to look at Malfoy expectantly. He was standing before the gigantic marbled fireplace of the large room and she had to inhale deeply.

 _Draco Malfoy stood there, all frightened, his pale face portrayed a look of horror as he avoided to look directly at her. She was panting and in pain. So much pain. Her toes hurt, her hair, and oh god her head! She tried to focus on a faint crack in the wall above Draco's head but her eyes wouldn't stay open._

"Hermione?!" She snapped back to reality. A grown-up Malfoy was still facing her, frozen, his grey eyes fixed on something to her left. Lavender was griping her shoulder so hard it hurt. Hermione lowered her gaze to where Malfoy was looking and froze. She'd been doing it again. This was not good. She was loosing it.

"Shit." She swore. She seemed to be doing that a lot too lately.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Lavender asked, not knowing what was happening to her friend. Malfoy knew though, and he kept his gaze on her covered scar, standing straight, apparently unable to move. Hermione shoved Lavender's hand off of her shoulder and didn't answer. Instead she talked to Malfoy.

"Where is Zabini?" She asked with a cracked voice. Malfoy seemed to return to the present too. His eyes were veiled when he answered her.

"Guest room. Follow me."


	3. Chapter 3: A night at Malfoy Manor

What the fuck had just happened?

Granger had looked at him, angrily and expectantly, supposedly waiting for him to bring them to Blaise. Then in a second she had seemed to see a ghost and turned so pale he had thought she would faint. She had scratched her left arm so hard that she'd torn her sleeve. Draco realised it had all happened in that room. He was reminded for the second time that day of what his aunt had done to the small woman. What he hadn't done.

He stormed out of the room and walked quickly to the north wing, where the bedrooms were. Draco didn't like the Gryffindor but it had nonetheless been inconsiderate to apparate in _that_ room. Thankfully she had recovered as soon as Brown had touched her and had returned to the bossy know-it-all behaviour he was familiar with. Strong one. Was that a compliment to the _ex_ bushy-haired bookworm? No just a statement. She had recovered while he had stayed rooted to the spot. He hadn't even been the one under Bellatrix' wand and it still had taken him a moment to regain composure. Sure she was Granger, but he had to admit she had some strength.

There was light under Blaise's door but Draco knocked quietly anyway. A grumble answered him and he entered.

* * *

Hermione watched as Malfoy entered carefully in the room. His face showing concern again.

"Blaise mate there's ..."

"Company?" Asked Zabini, looking at the fireplace from a chair, nursing a glass of firewhiskey. "Took you long enough Granger." He added without looking at them. Hermione and Lavender considered they could enter the room.

"Zabini we have …"

"Who took her?" He asked and this time he turned his gaze to Hermione. He looked blanked.

"Luna Lovegood."

"The looney blonde from Ravenclaw?" He asked, no trace of mockery in his voice. He was just blank.

"Yes." Lavender stifled a giggle. An actual giggle. She had never liked Luna, and apparently the word looney had been funny. Hermione was about to shoot her a glare but Zabini actually smiled at her. Lavender gave him a guilty look but smiled too. The only one in the room that couldn't find anything funny either was Malfoy and he opened his mouth at the same time as Hermione.

"Zabini …"

"Blaise …" They stared at each other for a fraction of a second. Zabini returned his attention to Hermione, waving Malfoy's speech away with a hand.

"Where is she now?"

"At Mungo's for … hum …"

"Yeah okay, I've seen her too Granger." He sighed all smile completely gone from his face. "So, I guess you're here to ask if I know where they are?" Hermione just nodded.

"I don't. I've been going through every memory I have of anything that involved you-know-who since this morning. I even borrowed your mother's pensive mate, and I can't figure out where. How could I ever join? Do you think they're going to try to contact me? They just killed her! This must be some sort of sick warning of their intentions …"

"I don't think so. I think they wanted you to join in order to finance their new army."

"What? How … Oh my grand-mother …Of course! The Malfoys aren't paying any more, no offence mate. I was the perfect target! Single and isolated."

"Yes."

"Shit. But this is insane I have no idea where they are!"

"You might know something and not even realise you do. Lavender has a few questions." Hermione kept her voice professional but she couldn't help being impressed. She didn't remember Zabini as a clever boy. She remembered that he had been quite looked at by every girl at school but she was pretty sure his grades had been low. Maybe he just hadn't been working.

"Right. Go ahead." He said, showing the other chairs in the room with his chin.

* * *

Ronald Weasley was utterly tired. And bored. Watching over ex death eaters was not his favourite activity. He felt so relieved when Harry and Dean came to take turn that he almost cheered. Almost. Those bloody monstrous caped, well, monsters that were dementors kept coming back to him every other minute, just to check if there was still a patronus around. Those creatures were bloody stupid. He'd rather be as far from them as possible. Every time one approached, and despite his patronus, he kept having flashes of bad memories. Like the time he had met acromentulas for the first time or when he had worn the Horcrux too long, while being injured, and that he had left his best friends. Or when Fred had died. Merlin this was fucking shite. How Harry managed to work as hard as the boss and look so fucking heroic all the time Ron didn't know. His best mate had never known his parents and lost every parental figure he had ever had. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus. All dead and Harry was still there, winking at him and patting his shoulder when taking his duty. Maybe his mum had something to do with that. Ron hoped so. Or he was best friends with a fucking god.

Ron went back to the room they had settled in, Neville at his side. The lad had improved so much it was barely believable. Well he had improved too. Hermione regularly called his ideas genius. It seemed he was far more capable on the field than he had been at school. He was a great dueller too now. Yes they had all improved. He almost could grow a beard too!

His stomach growled and he pouted. They only had a few supplies there and it was shite compared to his mother's cooking. Neville handed him a poor looking sandwich, from which a worn lettuce bit poked out. Yuk. He ate it anyway. Neville then gave him a few squares of chocolate and he thanked him, strangely reminded of Lupin. This was utter shite. Shite, shite, shite. They had no lead, whatsoever, even Hermione was in the dark. At least with the other death eaters there had been clues. And things were linked. There, they didn't even know how in hell Lestrange had escaped. Neither did they know how he had known about the stone or who had it. Maybe he had just been straight to the right person coincidently. Maybe.

"You should tell that to Hermione mate. You might be right and Zabini or Malfoy would certainly know who." Ron hadn't realised he'd been thinking out loud. He took his golden coin out of his pocket and sent her a request for a patronus message. She accepted twelve seconds later and he quickly sent his patronus telling her to ask about who would Lestrange go to after years of captivity.

* * *

Ron was a bloody genius. Hermione had needed some time to get used to it. There had been no way for Lestrange to actually know anything about the stone. They had been kept in the dark purposely. The stone keeper might just have been the first person he'd gone too, and if not, that person still had known who had it. This was a start. Hermione came back in Zabini's bedroom, Lavender and he were now discussing his post war activities. Just in case. Malfoy frowned questioningly at her, with that sodding condescending lifted eyebrow.

"Do you know who would Lestrange go to, straight after escaping?" She asked Malfoy, after all the ex death eater was part of his family.

"I have no idea. Well I do, but they're all dead, well they _were_ dead, or are locked up."

"Where would he go then?"

"How would I …" He started angrily. She cut him.

"I am NOT insulting you Malfoy. I'm just asking and I've got no time for politeness. Any detail you might know could be important." He didn't answer straight away but stared at her for a moment before saying:

"My mother might know."

"All right could you …"

"No way. It's nearly one in the morning I'm not waking her up. _This_ will wait until morning." His tone didn't comply with discussion. She knew she wouldn't convince him otherwise and since she was so tired she let it go. No way she was waking up Narcissa Malfoy herself. They weren't thinking straight anyway, this had been a very long day and there was no point in arguing.

"All right. Lavender are you done?"

"Yes."

"Could you take us back Malfoy? What now?" She asked when she realised Malfoy was staring again, surprise taking his entire face.

"You didn't … never mind. Now you will. You're both staying I need some sleep and I'm not going back to the ministry now. My mother will be up around six anyway so that leaves you with just a quick nap in a _real_ bedroom." He finished his too long sentence with a smirk. Hermione's brain was racing.

"I didn't what? And no way in hell are we … Oh." Malfoy looked pleased. For a brief moment because Hermione started again: "What does that mean? A _real_ bedroom?"

"Enough." Lavender's calm voice sounded menacing. She wasn't up for arguing apparently. "We stay."

"Here I thought you were in charge Granger." This time Blaise Zabini was mocking her. His smirk contrasting with his sad eyes. Hermione was seeing red at the bloody condescending ferret though, and she wasn't about to let go.

"I asked you, you sodding git, what you meant by _real_ bedroom?" The bloody ferret just sneered.

"I meant that it would involve a bed with clean sheets Granger. Unlike the dirty cot and worn blanket you share with the Weasel on a daily basis."

"You complete arsehole I knew it! There was no way in hell you would have changed! Harry's always too good and forgiving!"

"Yeah Saint Potter ain't perfect! How's your happy little world now Granger?"

"Shut your bloody mouth you obnoxious wanker! You know _nothing_ about my world!"

* * *

Had he touched a nerve? Apparently. He hadn't meant to be this cruel but he was on edge and she had not argued with him when he had expected it. She was in a great fury and kept insulting him so he wasn't about to cower. Never cower to a bloody Gryffindor.

"What did you just call me? A _wanker_? In my own bloody house? Who the hell do you think you are Granger?"

"Yes I called you a wanker! Because you are Malfoy! A fucking wanker! You can't be civil for a bloody minute when you claim you're so changed! You still bloody well are the same bully you were years ago and that's a fucking shame!" She roared, her face gaining colours that made her look more alive than before. He'd never heard her swear this much in the six years he'd spent insulting her at school. Actually he'd never heard her swear before this very day. And she was right. Of course she was right. She'd done nothing, just her job and his only response to her had been mockery or rudeness. Or accidentally taking her in _that_ room. What he was about to do was not good. He was becoming soft. Shit he had become someone else.

"I did change Granger. Old habits die hard, I'm sorry." He said in the most peaceful tone he could manage, his nails digging into his fists from the remnant anger. She looked at him as if he'd grown another arm, on his forehead. Blaise's eyes were about to pop out of his head and Brown just looked at him suspiciously. Granger didn't say anything for a moment, she seemed to try and associate the words with him but somehow wasn't able to. He rolled his eyes and finally added:

"I won't say it again Granger. I'll be civil from now on if you bloody well quit insulting me."

"Don't like being fed your own medicine?" She asked and he was about to just forget what he'd just said and yell when he saw no trace of sarcasm nor mockery on her face. She was genuinely asking.

"Not very much." He scowled.

"Good. I'll be civil."He simply nodded in response. Brown didn't falter her gaze on him though.

"This is rather unexpected." Said Blaise. "I was hoping for a few hexes and maybe a chance to calm my nerves on you two." He looked falsely disappointed. Granger gave him a glare that made him swap from amused to a bit guilty.

"We are not children any more." She said. No one argued that and the atmosphere changed perceptibly. The heavy weight of the reason why they were gathered there fell back on them.

"You said we'd stay Malfoy? We should all get some sleep." Brown said, still looking at him with a bit of suspicion that made the scars on her face and neck tremble under the faint fire light. Draco really looked at her for the first time. She wasn't only marked by Greyback's claws and teeth, tiredness could be seen all around her bright and severe blue eyes and she looked dangerous. Her long and curly golden hair seemed to fascinate Blaise and Draco felt the urge to smirk. He didn't though.

"Yes. Follow me. Night mate." He said to Blaise as the two Gryffindors followed him outside the bedroom.

* * *

Malfoy lead them to another guest room close to Blaise's and Hermione took the opportunity of having his back to her, to tap her coin and tell the boys they wouldn't be back until the next day.

"I take it you'd prefer sharing?" He said, opening the door. Hermione wondered why she felt like it addressed only her. He finally turned around to face her, the question still in his eyes. Lavender was the painting of incomprehension.

"Actually …" She began. Hermione felt confused but cut her anyway.

"Why would we?" She asked to the white blond grown man facing her. What he did next was quite unexpected and actually explained why he proposed for them to share. He briefly looked at her left arm. So quickly that she first thought she'd imagined it. But then he was just looking coolly at her, right in the eyes and didn't say anything. His grey eyes were the total opposite of his cool and composed face. They expressed many things Hermione couldn't put into words. Lavender was loosing patience but they ignored her.

"Yes we will." Hermione finally said. He nodded and cleared his throat awkwardly before going away. She couldn't help it though, the old Hermione couldn't ignore an act of kindness, especially from such an unkind person. Especially from Draco ferret Malfoy, the boy that had tormented her for years. This was so out of character that she had to acknowledge it.

"Thank you." She quietly said to his retreating back. He hadn't expected anything for sure. He just stopped, gave her a brief nod and murmured something incoherently before going away again. Lavender didn't take really well being ignored and she grabbed Hermione by the elbow and pretty much shoved her in the room.

"What was that about?" She asked once the door was closed behind them, looking clearly angry.

"Calm down Lavender please."

"Right. What did he do that you accepted to share just like that?"

"Oh you mind? I'm sorry I thought you wouldn't …"

"No Hermione I don't really mind but I don't understand. You've been on edge today, I get that, we all are but … Hermione what happened just there? And … well, earlier in the drawing room?"

Hermione realised she never told her friends exactly what had happened here. Harry and Ron knew, exempt the details, Luna and Dean too. But the others just believed she'd received a curse from Bellatrix. That her scar was just a dark curse. She was going to have to relive that memory if she told Lavender. She had no strength for that discussion.

"Can … could you wait until tomorrow that we're out of that monstrous house?"

"Why? You've been acting …"

"Come on Lavender _please_. We need the sleep and I promise I'll tell you everything as soon as we're out of here."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go to bed."

Undressing in the same room as Lavender Brown was reminiscent of their Hogwarts days, except that they were both grown women now, and that there was no giggles, nor boys talk. Which was frankly a relief for Hermione. Nonetheless it felt strange. As they both settled under the covers, still in their tees, Lavender actually giggled. She turned her face toward Hermione's and both women were balled up on their side of the bed, looking amusedly at the other.

"This is so weird." Hermione simply stated, which made Lavender giggle even more. "Stop that! It brings back too many memories of your gossiping nights." She added but couldn't finish her sentence without giggling herself. It felt good. They were not laughing and nowhere near the happy days at Hogwarts but this was still nice.

"You were always the one telling us to lower our voices. Pavarti thought that you were trying to sleep but I always knew you were reading behind your curtains."

"That's the worst, I actually was and I couldn't focus with your giggles."

"Such a serious person. You've changed you know."

"I know. You too. For the better." Hermione added, sticking her tongue out at Lavender. This was so childish that they actually laughed this time.

"Yes I know. You know sometimes I'm glad this … you know, happened to me. And then I want to kill everyone, but sometimes I'm glad." Hermione didn't want to cut her friend's confession, it was the first time Lavender confided in her and she appreciated the trust. "I was so … stupid before. I was just a kid but still, always gossiping, no other interests than, well actually Zabini was one of those interests …"

"I know, I heard." They smiled at each other and Lavender continued:

"Yeah well, now I have a purpose. And I actually don't mind the scars any more. Show them where I've come from. They give me that dangerous look you know." Both laughed again.

"Yes the look you gave Malfoy when he shoved us off of his arms for instance. The face he made!"

Just before you snapped like a mad woman, she then told herself. Hermione suddenly felt the urge to touch her ugly scar again. Maybe it was time to confide in her friend too. They saw each other everyday anyway and Lavender was the closest thing to a sister she had. She no longer saw Ginny enough to call her more than a friend now. Lavender had somehow taken that spot in Hermione's life. She lifted her sleeve and showed the scar to her friend. Lavender had a strange reaction and reached out to touch it. With one finger she lightly brushed the end of the word.

"What happened?" She asked. She knew the curse was a lie anyway but had never dared ask. As all her other friends.

"We got captured by snatchers. Harry, Ron and I, when we were Horcrux hunting. That bloody taboo! There was Dean too. I had stung Harry's face but they still thought it might be him so … they took us here, in the drawing room. It was after we broke into Gringott's and when Bellatrix saw me … She decided to torture the mudblood to know what we took in her vault."

"What did she do to you?" There was a dangerous wolf shadow in her eyes.

"Curciatus, multiple times. And, well, she carved this with a cursed blade. That's why it won't come off."

"Oh my god … Hermione … Didn't Harry or Ron …"

"The others were in a cell downstairs, I was alone there. Well … actually I wasn't. The Malfoy's were there. Lucius had no wand and he would never have helped me anyway. Narcissa … well I don't know she helped Harry so she was probably as scared as her son. He was … He couldn't look at me, I was looking at him and … well he was terrified. I don't blame him there was nothing he could have done anyway."

"He would have gotten killed probably … helping a …" Lavender looked at Hermione's scar but didn't say the word.

"A mudblood. Yes I think so too. I guess he thought I wouldn't want to be alone here after that."

"That's … disturbingly nice of him."

"Yes that's why I actually thanked him."

"Well I wouldn't have. He apparated into that room."

"He looked shocked enough when he realised."

"Mm. Still he did. And he was very much his arrogant and annoying self to you all day."

"Right."

"Don't forget how much you've changed Hermione. You take care of yourself far better since you bought that book about curse words." Lavender mocked and burst out laughing at Hermione's face.

"Very funny Lavender."

"Yes it was. Let's get some sleep now." They both settled once again under the covers and to Hermione's surprise Lavender took her hand in hers. Their days at Hogwarts had never felt more far away.

* * *

Blaise had drifted in sleep on the chair as soon as they had left his room. He was woken up by a sudden flash of his dead grand-mother's body not more than a few minutes after. Was it really that image that had woken him up barely five minutes after he'd fallen asleep or was it the giggles he could hear from the room down the corridor? _We are not children any more._ His arse. The two Gryffindor were far too happy for their own good. Blaise stoop up and decided to have a go at shutting their mouth. He strode irritably to the only other door where he could see light but stopped himself before knocking loudly. They were no longer giggling stupidly. They were quietly talking, Granger's voice strangely trembling. Not so happy after all. He couldn't decipher everything they said, they talked so quietly, but curiosity got the better of him and he practically glued his ear to the door.

"Curciatus, multiple times … carved this … it won't come off."

"Oh … Hermione … Harry …"

"Others … downstairs … alone. Malfoy's … Lucius … never … Narcissa … helped Harry... scared … He couldn't … saw him … terrified … nothing … anyway."

"Killed probably … helping …"

"A mudblood."

That was enough eavesdropping. That word out of Granger's mouth sent chills down Blaise's spine. He didn't understand exactly what they had been talking about but it involved torture and murder and Granger's voice had been so … torn, he had heard enough. Brown had seemed so … compassionate it must have been Granger's own experience. It had involved the Malfoys too and Blaise had to know. He would ask Draco in the morning.

* * *

"She's staying where?!" Harry Potter looked at the bubbling fury that crawled its way up his best friend's face. From his neck to his forehead, an ugly crimson colour settled.

"Calm down Ron, she's with Lavender."

"AND MALFOY AND ZABINI!"

"I trust Malfoy you know that."

"He's scum! Because he helps us from time to time doesn't mean he's gonna be all nice and friendly Harry! You know they hate each other!"

"She sent that everything was okay. I trust her."

"She's always saying everything is okay Harry! Have you looked at her recently? She's a bloody ghost!"

"Stop it Ron! There's nothing we can do anyway! She's with Lavender! She'll be perfectly fine!"

Harry didn't believe a word of what he was saying. His worry over Hermione had been so strong he had told Ron how he'd found her earlier that day. Which had proven to be the stupidest thing he'd done in months. It was going to take a lot of talking to calm the red-head down and he needed to sleep. He couldn't handle Ron right now. He couldn't stop worrying over their best friend either. She was at the Manor. Harry didn't worry about Malfoy or Zabini, he knew Hermione was perfectly capable of defending herself. She wasn't the brightest witch of their age for nothing. He worried over that incident she'd insisted had been nothing, just a bad memory. Harry had been sure she had lied. He had found her scratching her scar so hard that she had drawn blood. She'd been as white as a ghost and had been looking at nothing with wide, veiled eyes. It had scared the bloody shite out of him. And now she was in that horrible house. What if she had nightmares again? Harry remembered way too clearly their days at the shell cottage after Hermione had been tortured. More than once he and Ron had had to go in her bedroom to try and soothe her in the middle of the night. She'd always refused their presence once awake. The memory was as fresh in his mind as if it had happened the day before. Thank god she had Lavender with her. That girl was a rock. Which was still surprising even after all those years.

"Dean …" He pleaded.

"Yeah mate Harry's right, Mione's a big gal, she'll be just fine." That didn't calm him down at all, of course. This was going to be a long night.

"Maybe we could relay Neville and Kingsley now? Harry looks like he needs the sleep mate and we've had a pretty good nap already." Continued Dean.

Ron eventually complied but he didn't seem too happy about it. Harry was left alone in the room, worrying as he always did. He'd send a patronus to Mione first thing in the morning. Which happened to be in less than three hours. He had to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Looks like a plan

Narcissa Malfoy was woken up by her favourite elf, Pixie. She had little pixie ears compared to the other elves. She brought news and fresh towels with her. News that there were guests at the Manor. Guests Narcissa had no wish to see in her home. Two auror girls, Potter's mud … muggle-born Granger, and that Brown girl that had been attacked by Greyback. She had nothing against the women personally, but having two aurors invade your home in the middle of the night, and stay over to talk to her in the morning, was surely not a good sign. She was by the dining room door at six thirty sharp as always, and had a comity.  
"Mother …"

"Guests I know. What do they want?"

"Talk to you about …"

"My brother-in-law maybe?"

"Yes."

"All right I expect to not be disturbed until I've finished my breakfast though."

"Of course. I've let them in already."

"Quite right dear."

She entered her dining room. At the large wooden table sat a tamed-haired Granger, which was by far better than before, an horribly disfigured Brown, and Blaise, all three quietly talking over breakfast. They acknowledged her in a polite salute and the Granger girl even added:

"We're very sorry to invade your home this way Mrs Malfoy, but this is urgent matter."

"It's all right. These are quite urgent times indeed. I expect you'll wait until I've eaten before questioning."

"Of course. This is not questioning though. You're not suspected of anything Mrs Malfoy."

"This is a relief. Blaise dear are you feeling any better?"

* * *

She didn't seemed relieved at all, actually she didn't seem to feel anything, and she'd cut the matter with that question. Zabini suddenly seemed very uncomfortable.

"Err yes ? I guess a bit better Cissa."

"Good." Mrs Malfoy nodded sharply and the silence that followed felt heavy and awkward. Malfoy sat to his mother's right and they all ate quietly.

Hermione and Lavender had been woken up by a dirty looking elf that had pretty much shoved them off of the bed after only four hours of sleep. Malfoy must have sent the elf Hermione thought. That git couldn't do something kind without correcting it afterwards. Hermione hadn't had time to have nightmares though, which was a relief, but she still felt as exhausted as if she'd not slept at all, and Lavender seemed in no better shape. Zabini looked positively miserable, Hermione guessed grief had finally taken him over shock. It was going to be a horrific day. She'd have to go back to Azkaban right after, and the dementors wouldn't help with her mood.

They were only half through breakfast, when as a lion patronus ran in the room, his path followed by silver dust that faded after a second. Kingsley. Urgency took both Hermione and Lavender. Kingsley knew where they were, and sending his patronus meant something had happened, something sufficiently important for him to tell them the matter in front of the Malfoys and Zabini. Reflex took both aurors and they stood, wand at the ready.

"Granger, Brown, muggle born family slaughtered London. Creevey, Longbottom, Weasley on the case. Contained. Need both of you Azkaban before ten. Thomas, Potter need relay."

Hermione couldn't help but cursing quietly. Lavender didn't bother with being polite.

"Those fucking pieces of scum! Same shit as under Voldemort's bloody …" At that name both Malfoys flinched slightly. Zabini was unmoved though and Hermione knew she'd been right, they could trust him.

"Lavender!" The blonde looked at Hermione and frowned but calmed down anyway.

"I'm sorry. It's just …"

"I know." She nodded in response and sat back down, Hermione followed and looked at her hosts.

"I'm sorry, Kingsley sends those only when this is an emergency."

"It's quite all right. You have a job to do. Let's go to the lounge to talk, I'll finish breakfast later." Narcissa Malfoy was … graceful Hermione guessed. That woman was as cold as ice and still managed to look perfect, even after such news. Maybe she just didn't care. She certainly didn't care, only muggle-borns were concerned after all.

* * *

Draco walked behind the three women warily, Blaise at his side. His mother was a bit dishevelled, not that anyone else could see it though. Shakelbolt's patronus talking in front of them had meant a lot. First that he trusted them, which had never been a certitude until this very moment, and second that things were far worse than they had all thought. If the Lestranges were already slaughtering muggle and muggle-borns it meant that they probably had recruited people. It would be so much more difficult to catch the lot if they started bringing dead people back and building a fucking army. This was Hell.

They all sat in the lounge, Brown looked positively murderous to have to switch rooms and wait for tea, before being permitted to ask her questions, but his mother didn't seem to notice. Or maybe she was trying to unnerve her on purpose for disturbing her little routine. Yes, she always needed to be in control.

"Where would Rodolphus go straight after escaping?" Brown was no one to mess around apparently and Draco couldn't help but notice that Blaise seemed yet again fascinated. His mother wasn't pleased with Brown's abrupt manners and when she didn't answer right away Brown continued:

"Mrs Malfoy we have no time to waste, please answer the questions with whatever comes to mind."

"Here." She finally said, this time everyone in the room could see that she was affected by everything that was happening.

"He can't though, where else?"

"I … All possible places have been demolished after the war … Except Borgin and Burke."

"We checked there, nothing."

"Oh, then … Here."

"Mrs Malfoy …"

"No you don't get it. My husband offered his home to the Dark Lord."

"Yes but you are on our side it's all over the news …"

"That doesn't matter to them miss. Even more so, I'm a traitor now and I have no say whatsoever. I was not a death eater. My husband is still alive, his decision is still of actuality for them. I know for a fact that they tried to come here just before Mrs Zabini …"

"How?"

"The wards. They were attacked. Of course they remained unmoved."

"Do you think they might try again?"

"I'm sure they will and I am positive this is exactly why my son had invited Blaise to come over in the first place."

Draco nodded in confirmation to Brown. Granger was scribbling in a muggle notebook furiously, her brows practically touching. She lifted her head to his mother.

"So you've got no idea where they might have gone?"

"Not at all. All places have been demolished or seized by the ministry."

Brown growled in frustration as apparently she couldn't contain herself any more. Granger remained calm but didn't even attempt to soothe the other woman, she seemed lost in her notebook. She eventually lifted again her almost blond head to his mother, so deep in thoughts that Draco could no longer see the usual determination in her brown eyes.

"I reckon you have a large family library here Mrs Malfoy?" Such a fucking bookworm.

"I do."

"Now's not the time to read bedtime stories Granger." The words escaped Draco's mouth on their own volition. Damn, he'd said he'd be civil. What was it with the little woman that he couldn't just shut his mouth? She ignored him completely but Brown didn't. She stood fast and took a few steps, bowing to be level to his face, looking at him straight in his eyes.

"I'm warning you Malfoy. You'll play civil or I won't have to lie you know, people will think you attacked us first." Draco gulped, she was mad, but he was not about to cower.

"Don't you dare threaten me in my own house Brown I won't tolerate …"

"I'll arrest you then. You will stop being aggressive to our best auror. Or I will have to report your behaviour as uncooperative. This is not a game and …"

"Lavender that's quite enough. I don't expect anyone here to be civil with me and I actually don't care whether they are or not. We have better things to do than help Mr Malfoy here relieve his nerves." Granger cut, looking determined again and she didn't even spare him a look. Draco was fuming at Brown, but kept his mouth shut, to Blaise's great amusement.

"You're right. What were you saying about the library?" Said Brown.

"I was about to ask Mrs Malfoy if they had, which I think they do, some kind of register of ancient pure-blooded residences?"

"We must yes, but I haven't consulted those documents in ages …"

"If you'll lead me there I'll sure find them. I just have something to do first."

* * *

Hermione was in a brainstorming motion. Those documents could help. But she had a gut feeling there was way more to do. She was sick of just waiting in a corner for things to happen because they had no idea where to set foot. They needed to attack. They needed to be ahead of the enemy to win. That's how they had killed Voldemort. By being ahead of him. Work in the shadows and be sure to have a shot at wining once confrontation occurred. She sent her patronus to Kingsley and Harry from the corridor, exposing an idea. They'd talk it out in Azkaban. She then returned to the lounge.

"Lavender we have two hours to go through that library."

"Follow me." Mrs Malfoy led them several staircases and corridors away from the lounge. Hermione was completely lost. This horrid place was a maze. They entered a library that rivalled Hogwarts' in size. They were never going to find anything there.

"There's an index over there." Said Mrs Malfoy, indicating an entire alley before leaving. Malfoy and Zabini hadn't followed and they were left alone.

"Godric this is going to be tremendous!" Lavender seemed nonetheless determined after this statement. The index was a small library itself. This would indeed be a large pain in the arse.

* * *

"A trap?" Asked Dean.

"Well I guess this is the best option we've got. She's right. And if she finds anything in that library we might be able to retrieve the stone on one hand and trap those mother-fuckers on the other." Harry liked Hermione's idea. They needed a plan. Not that any of their plans actually worked. Kingsley seemed reluctant:

"So they'd just lower suspiciously the wards of the Manor and wait? Lestrange is not that stupid. We need a bait." They looked at each other.

"Zabini." Said their two voices in unison.

"She's so bloody smart." Harry couldn't believe she thought about everything. Then he remembered their seventh year.

"Indeed. But we need to think this through, they're already attacking innocents we can't fail Harry."

"I know. Dean would you call Ron and tell them to be over quickly? Can't we put Creevey on surveillance while we talk this through?"

"I don't see why not if we're all here too." Answered Kingsley.

"Shall we call the order?" Asked Dean.

"Only once we have a plan. We'll see who'll be needed. Maybe send just a warning to Minerva? She owled me twice already." Said Kingsley.

"I'm on it, I'll send something to Arthur too, just in case."

"Right."

* * *

Draco was patiently waiting in the lounge with Blaise since his mother had left to the library with the two Gryffindors. Blaise was all fidgety and looked like he wanted to say something. After a moment Draco couldn't take it any longer.

"What Blaise? Spit it already." Which was exactly what he did.

"Did your parents kill one of Granger's friend? Or tortured or something?"

"Wh … no! Well, maybe my father did during battle … I don't really know actually … Why?"

"Err, I've been eavesdropping a bit." Blaise didn't look guilty at all.

"Oh and what did you hear?"

"Nothing that really makes sense, they were whispering. But Granger was clearly upset and I heard your parents name, among cruciatus and mudblood talk …" Draco sighed. He had no wish whatsoever to yet again be remembered about that. He'd already had a sufficiently traumatising reminder the day before.

"Spit it out mate." Apparently he would have to.

"All right but I never want to hear anything about it again." Draco warned.

"Fair enough go on."

"My dear aunt Bellatrix tortured Granger in our drawing room. And well … my parents and I had to watch."

"Shit mate." Blaise looked positively disturbed. "When?"

"During seventh year … they got snatched but they escaped."

"Oh I heard about that! There was severe consequences if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes I got a pretty bad amount of scarring after that." Draco winced, rubbing his right shoulder.

"Shit. Well this was war I guess … She didn't seem hugely upset about it though did she?" Blaise tried to minimize. He couldn't be more wrong.

"Well she was … I didn't think mate …"

"What did you do?"

"I apparated in that room … she snapped, I thought she was going to faint. Mate, she scratched her scar so bad …" Blaise gave him confused face.

"What scar?"

"Err Bellatrix carved, well, _mudblood_ , with a cursed blade on her forearm."

"Salazar's …You made them stay here …" Now Blaise looked positively shocked.

"I know. I'm such a …"

"Git? Yes. Go take them back we'll look through the register ourselves."

"Right."

* * *

Hermione and Lavender had spent the first hour in Malfoy's library gathering every potentially useful book they could find on the register. Which had meant none other than two books and they had perused only maybe a twentieth of it.

"This is never ending! We'll have to come back!" Lavender was slowly loosing her patience.

"I know. We're loosing time right now we should just drop the matter for today and relay Harry and Dean …"

"You're right, we'll read those on surveillance, did you take your beaded bag?" Hermione gave her a bitter laugh.

"I did, but we can't retrieve the books Lavender, they're charmed."

"Everything to piss me off then eh? All right let's go."

"Actually I may be able to help." Hermione startled and pretty much threatened the intruder with sparks. Lavender was no better.

"A bit on edge maybe? Lower those wands please." Malfoy looked more amused than irritated but Hermione had no time to loose on the git, especially since he didn't seem to be able to be civil.

"Can you take us back to the ministry Malfoy?"

"I said I could help. I can alter the charms on the books you want to read, and I remember huge cartography scrolls about England and Wales' pure-blooded estates that might be helpful." He was looking calmly at Hermione, perfectly civil, with no trace of smirking or sarcasm on his face. Was that his twisted way to apologize? No way in hell could the git apologize. He was just trying to be rid of them quicker. Or maybe he had realised they would work faster together. Nope, not possible either. Hermione didn't know what was taking the blond but it was welcome anyway. She looked at him expectantly, not willing to neither say please or thank him. There! A smirk! He didn't move the bloody bastard! It was like he knew exactly why she wasn't opening her mouth and waited for her to speak polite.

"We haven't got all day Malfoy …" She finally said. He sighed before answering as if the words were hurting him.

"I know, that's why Blaise offered to look through the library after I've taken you back. I'll help him as soon as I can, we'll keep you posted."

"Oh, thank …" She bit her lip, the git smiled. "Him." she added a bit too late.

"I sure will." He said smirking his mouth out. "Follow me." He led towards an alley of the gigantic library and retrieved two very large and long scrolls from a shelf, pointed his wand at them, and made a few complicated switches before handing them to Hermione.

"Here. If you find them useful let me know, I'll tell Blaise to look through the rest of them." She nodded her thanks, she had already voiced it too much to her liking, but she couldn't help being impressed by the charms that guarded the books safely. They were really advanced magic, the kind she could barely perform.

"Those books must be really precious to your family." She simply stated.

"They are. Be careful with them of I'll suffer my mother's wrath." He answered quite seriously. Hermione felt like she finally had the upper hand and gave him a smirk that could rival his own.

"I sure will." She echoed and he looked suspiciously at her. Before he could say anything though, Lavender handed him the two books they'd found and he repeated his wand movements before giving them back to her.

"All right, let's go then." Lavender said, giving the books to Hermione. Retrieving her beaded bag, Hermione pretended to shove them roughly in it. Pretended, she wasn't about to actually damage old books just to get back at Malfoy. He flinched but eyed her bag with interest. He didn't ask though, maybe too proud to. Both Gryffindors took his arms and they apparated to the ministry's entrance hall. Malfoy didn't say anything but searched something through his pockets while Lavender was taking out her own Portkey. He took out a rather normal looking piece of parchment and handed it to her.

"I'll charm it." He said. "Write anything on it and it'll appear on the half I'll take, you'll be the only one able to read it. Safer than constantly apparating in and out of Azkaban. You need to touch it while I perform the charm so it works."

"Oh." Very clever she thought. She touched the blank small piece of parchment as he kept an end of it in his hand. He then performed such a complex charm that Hermione didn't follow. Malfoy was quite impressive. She wondered where he'd learnt such magic. Of course she didn't voice that, the git was pretentious enough already, no need to boost his ego. She had to bite her lip. He then snatched back the parchment from her and torn it in two pieces, handing her one.

"Here." She nodded and took out her beaded bag from her cloak's pocket to put the parchment in. He eyed it curiously again before finally starting to the lift without further talk. Lavender was looking slightly impressed herself, and while she pointed her wand at her own Portkey Hermione couldn't help it, before Malfoy got out of earshot she said:

"Undetected extension charm and a weightless one, used it all through seventh year." She had time to see his amazement before Lavender and her were tucked by their belly buttons. Here, right back at him. However, Hermione's good mood got altered the moment they apparated at Azkaban. The air was heavy and while Lavender was performing her patronus, Hermione felt a block. Her childhood memories no longer worked since the war, and she would not think about _them_. All she had left was a couple of Hogwarts memories. Everything had turned bitter with time, and every memory was tinted with regret and melancholy. Breathing slowly and trying to calm her newly irritated nerves, she scanned through her memories. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been truly happy. Even Ron related memories were bitter. Shit. She was never going to perform a patronus if she kept thinking too much. Lavender's wolf ran quickly around her and the other witch looked at her:

"Come on Hermione you can do it." Yes, she could. Oh! It was not a happy memory per say but it would work just fine. The day Hermione had trapped Rita Skeeter in a jar. That would do, she'd felt so proud and smart, she'd skipped redoing her homework and had hummed happily all day.

"Espero patronum." Her otter appeared and happily followed Lavender's wolf before settling on her shoulder. It was still a little less bright than it used to be, but it would have to do.

* * *

Harry collapsed on one of the tiny cots they used. Hermione and Lavender had arrived earlier than expected and it had been a relief. He couldn't take it any more. He'd slept what? Seven hours in four days? No, more? Less? Whatever. And Ginny! He hadn't called Ginny since the day before. He sat abruptly and sent her his patronus. Err, what a mistake. Now, with only Dean's patronus in the room, he felt like he was going to cry. Or faint. Or both. Stupid dementors. Always affecting him more than the others. He tried to focus on something else while he laid back on the cot. At least Hermione had looked determined and a bit more like herself than the day before. The news she'd brought had been somehow encouraging. She was going to read through the documents she'd brought, and while he doubted Zabini would be as effective as she in a library, things were still moving a bit. Yes, they were. With that positive thought, tinted with quick flashbacks he shoved away, trying to use occlumency, and failing miserably as always, he slowly drifted to sleep.

He woke up feeling well rested, and that scared him so much that he jumped out of the cot, that fell to its side with a large thud. Neville, Ron, Dean, Lavender, Hermione and Kingsley were all looking at him with half smiles, all gathered around the table, papers poking in every direction.

"Too much sleep to feel safe mate?" Said Ron. "We thought you needed it." Trying to calm his crazy heartbeat, Harry joined them at the table.

"Thanks."

* * *

Poor Harry, thought Hermione. He was a tired mess. Much worse than the rest of them. And that was saying something, even Neville looked completely worn. She'd exposed all she knew to the others, and her idea to set a trap while Harry had been asleep, and quietly dreaming. She and Ron knew he never slept perfectly well and they'd insisted Kingsley didn't wake him up. Now that everyone was there, the serious talk could start.

"All right." She said. "I'll sum up. We need to find the Lestranges' location. We need to keep Bellatrix under maximum security at all times. Once we have their location the, err _plan_ is to set a trap and split our team in two. The first team will go retrieve the stone. The second will send hints on Zabini's location, and on his will to join. At the exact time Lestrange points his dirty nose to Malfoy Manor, we strike. On both locations. We need to work out details of course, but this is the general idea. They need Zabini's money, I'm sure they won't think twice if they hear he's ready to cooperate and waiting patiently to what they think is their home. They'll try and take both for sure, and won't come alone of course."

"All right Hermione, we all agreed that this is the best option we've got, Harry?" Asked Kingsley.

"Go on." Kingsley nodded before continuing:

"Right. The first step, before actually planing anything is to find their location. We need to go through Zabini's mind, he sure knows something. The Malfoy library has documents on the Zabini estate, keep with your idea Hermione. You need to work fast, they're attacking innocents already …"

"I know. If you don't mind I'll just go back to the Manor, Zabini won't be able to go through all that by himself and Malfoy's really busy …"

"Yes. Who …"

"I'll go too." Said Lavender. All the men around them looked awkwardly at the two women, suddenly willing to go back to the Manor. Lavender gave them all a glare, that made them all cower a bit. She then winked at Hermione. That girl really knew how to use her looks. Strange way to mirror her old self, Hermione thought.

"You guys work on the details while we …"

"As always." Said Neville.

"All right, Hermione warn Malfoy, there's a missive going with a guard in five minutes …"

"No need actually." She showed Kingsley the piece of parchment. "He charmed it so we can communicate."

"Oh, I don't trust those Hermione, anyone can read them …"

"Not this one, we had to touch it both for him to charm it. If I'm not mistaken only I and he can read it."

"Mm, interesting. Ask him." He said, looking sceptical, as were all the others, to Lavender's exception. Ron couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer apparently.

"Why would he give you that? It's probably trapped with that ink dad's been confiscating! Was his shop …"

"He charmed it right in front of me Ron …"

"Yeah well still I don't trust the git you shouldn't use that!" Ron seemed the only one questioning Malfoy's intentions, and Hermione remembered being quite on his side not so long ago. What had happened? Kingsley took the matters in hands before Ron could explode:

"Ronald I trust the git as you put it, so does Harry. That should be enough for you."

"Well she used not to trust him either and look! All willing to go back to the Manor and sharing bloody messages with …" That sting but Kingsley was quicker to cut him.

"Enough! If you have any personal resentments Ronald, I take it you'll deal with them out of work." That tone was not something anyone tried to argue. Ron seemed about to implode but he kept his mouth shut, as everyone else stayed silent, waiting for Hermione to write on the parchment. Ron was sending her an iced glare, she'd always been on his side before and guilt crept through her. Since they broke up they were floating in a strange friendship based on support, that kept them from arguing. She realised he must be really angry with her for not taking his back, and that he just didn't understand why she was not on his side about Malfoy. Did she trust the infuriating ferret?

"Hermione?" Kingsley's voice was expecting and she snapped out of her disturbing thoughts.

"Right." She took a quill and wrote:

 _\- Can anyone else read this?_

The ink settled on the parchment as if it didn't work. She handed it to Dean that was right to her left.

"I can't see anything there Mione." They waited a few minutes and as they were about to drop it, the letters disappeared from the parchment.

"The message's gone." She said, eyeing the paper intensely. A few seconds later an answer appeared.

 _\- No one but you and I. I charmed it right under your nose remember?_

The letters were perfectly neat and looped, as if it'd taken quite some time to write. Even his hand writing was pretentious. And of course he was mocking her. Why hadn't she backed Ron?

"It works." She said and Kingsley nodded, before unrolling the scroll Malfoy had given her earlier that day. She wasn't about to retaliate with the idiot and she decided to go straight to business.

 _\- We need to consult your library again, when can you bring Lavender and I back?_

His answer was quick.

 _\- No need. Blaise's working faster than expected, he's got twelve documents ready. I can send a missive tonight._

They had just missed the missive, the next wasn't until nine pm, they'd have to go.

 _\- Won't spend the evening waiting for it. Missive too late, we come with you tonight._

 _\- As you wish. I go back there at six thirty sharp. With you or not._

"We're out at six fifteen Lavender." She said thinking how annoying the man sending her messages was. He could express venom through letters. _As you wish_. Last time he'd said that to her his tone had been deadly cold. But he was helping somehow wasn't he? His behaviour was quite contradictory, he went from mockery and rudeness to small civility and nice gestures. Maybe he really wanted to help but his hate for her was too strong for him to be polite? After all she'd hated him since she met him and she had actually never expected him to be civil. He'd accepted to be though, and said sorry, only to be rude again as soon as he had been able to. Whatever, she'd never understand the impressively self-absorbed wanker anyway. Why bother? Especially now that she had a concrete purpose. Find Lestranges' location. She got right back to work with the others, that scroll seemed promising.

* * *

Draco worked his arse out all day. The only break he took was when the parchment he'd charmed for Granger started to actually burn through his pockets. It was only supposed to get warm when he got a message, but he guessed the thing didn't appreciate being ignored. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at Potter's desk. He'd settled there because it was more practical to have the golden boy's files within hands reach. He kind of regretted it now, the weaslette's picture on the desk was making him faces, and the red and gold scarf pined to the wall made him gag. He finally retrieved the burning piece of annoying paper and looked at it.

Her handwriting was neat and small, so she could fit more words on a scroll he assumed, such a know-it-all.

 _\- Can anyone else read this?_

Was she that stupid? He had thought the supposedly brightest witch of their age would have picked up on that charm he had done. Oh, of course she had. She was just testing it, surely Kingsley or Saint Potter were watching. Too bad they couldn't read. He decided to pretend he thought she was stupid.

 _\- No one but you and I. I charmed it right under your nose remember?_

She ignored his mockery though and played civil. She was being the bigger person of course. Bloody Gryffindor.

 _\- We need to consult your library again, when can you bring Lavender and I back?_

Well, she didn't need to come back Blaise had been working all day. Plus if he could avoid her seeing ghosts again he would. Blaise had made it quite clear, Draco had acted like an inconsiderate idiot to the petite bossy woman and he'd spare her at least today's trip to the manor. Was he really being nice to the bushy … err, to _her_? No they just weren't children any more, old school rivalries had no place, and he'd done her wrong, he had to make it right somehow, whatever grudge he held against her. That didn't mean he'd have to be nice to her though.

 _\- No need. Blaise's working faster than expected, he's got twelve documents ready. I can send a missive tonight._

Her answer made him cringe.

 _\- Won't spend the whole evening waiting for it. Missive too late, we come with you tonight._

Of course she'd make things difficult. The last missive had just passed and the next one to Azkaban was at nine pm, if she wouldn't wait then so be it. She'd go to the manor again. What did he care after all?

 _\- As you wish. I go back there at six thirty sharp. With or without you._

She didn't even bother answering him. Sighing he got back to work.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and six o'clock arrived faster that he'd planned, he wasn't done with the last report for the Irish minister, he'd have to bring work home. Sighing he scribbled furiously a few more sentences, and startled a bit when someone entered Potter's office without knocking.

"Don't know how to knock?" He asked quite abruptly, not bothering to look at the intruder and clearly not in the mood to be interrupted, he only had fifteen minutes left before he needed to leave.

"Well it's not your office now, is it?" Brown's voice was menacing. Both Gryffindor were watching him fiercely, Brown with a certain wildness in her eyes, Granger with a mix of annoyance and confusion. He decided to go without being aggressive, his will to just kick them out at its paroxysm.

"Well _you_ 're early now, aren't you?" He spat.

"Couldn't risk you going back without us." The _ex_ bushy-haired stated.

"Fair enough. I'll be done shortly." He dismissed, snorting to himself thinking he was more likely to finish in his home office in the middle of the night. He lowered his head back to his scroll but still felt eyes on him. Weren't they going to wait outside? Of course not, noisy little …

"Gonna wait here?" He growled.

"Of course." Answered Brown, a plastered smile on her face, and sitting at the chair opposite his, clearly trying to irritate him. Granger stifled a laugh. Shit he had no time for this, especially if he wanted to actually sleep that night. He furiously went back to his parchment for the next ten minutes now.

* * *

Malfoy looked strange when he worked. Hermione didn't remember seeing him this taken by anything. She knew he'd always been a good student, his grades had always rivalled her own, without ever besting them though. He scribbled furiously down his parchment, his quill grating the paper with an irritating screeching noise. His almost white brows were furrowed to the middle of his face and his mouth was twisted in deep thinking.

It was just strange. Foreign. She'd never looked at him while he studied during school, actually she'd always avoided his sight, he always found a way to hurt or mock her. Here he was, looking so … concentrated. No that wasn't quite the word. She felt like she was seeing him for the first time in her entire life. The boy that had spent almost seven years tormenting her, now was a grown man, looking, as expected, perfectly put together, when she knew for a fact that he couldn't be. Not with the threat that was above their heads. Lavender thankfully had her back to her so she cocked her head to the side and watched him.

He was taller than before, and as lean as a seeker could be. He had quite broad shoulders but then he was quite tall so … His hair was shorter than it'd been before, she thought so but couldn't be sure, as it wasn't plastered at the back of his head any more. A purplish thin line of tiredness marked his upper cheeks and his grey eyes were folded as he followed the movement of his quill. He also looked less pointy than he did all those years ago. He actually had the jawline of a man now, as did Harry and Ron. _They weren't children any more._ The thin path of an unshaven beard on his chin and cheeks confirmed that. She smiled, Ron didn't need to shave too much yet. Maybe they weren't so much adults but old teenagers after all. Maybe they had all grown up too fast because of this horrific war that had taken so much from her. She looked at Lavender and knew that if it wasn't for this war, they wouldn't be in this position today. She wouldn't be an auror, Malfoy wouldn't work for the ministry, Lavender would certainly be a model for Witch Weekly and after terms Hermione would have happily gone back to … No she wasn't about to think about _them_. So what? They'd grown up too fast but what could they do about it? Accept their fate, and fight back. Even if it meant a lifetime of fighting. The least she could do to make it less painful though was to try and be civil with the man sitting in Harry's chair, as he seemed as hard working and as tired by things as they all were. They were on the same side now. They needed to find this bloody stone. They needed to arrest those madmen. They needed to work together.

Malfoy lifted his head at six thirty sharp, set as a clock. She pretended to be looking at his parchment, failing quite lamely, and a smirk invaded his face. He seemed about to speak but thought twice apparently because he shut his now opened mouth and cleared his throat before saying:

"Time, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5: Old habits die hard

That horrific smell gripped Draco's nose again as the two former Gryffindors took his arms for side-along apparition. Shit, she had to be a wreck. Well, she'd slept at the Manor the night before thanks to him. And apparently both women had talked about _that_. Nice smelly way to be reminded he'd been an idiot. Then, she still had asked to come back when he'd offered a way out, so there wasn't much he could have done anyway. He apparated to the corridor next to the drawing room this time. There, he'd made up for the day before. He strode without a word to the library, not really waiting for them to get on their feet properly. Wasn't about to be kind or anything, he wasn't going soft after all. They followed suit nonetheless, and the three of them quickly reached the double doors that enclosed the Malfoy library. He entered and called:

"Blaise?"

"Here mate, come around I'm in over my head with this bullshit …"

"We're here to relay you Zabini." Brown said to Draco's back as they were reaching the alley Blaise now occupied.

* * *

The dark man was sitting at a square table, surrounded by papers, apparently reading them all at once. Hermione cringed at the lack of organisation. How in hell was he supposed to find anything?

"What …" She started angrily but caught back her aggressive tone and preferred a more formal one: "have you found?" She'd been about to yell _What in hell have you done to the alphabetically ordered register?_ But had remembered that Zabini had spent his day looking through the boring register and that she should thank him, not yell at him. He had looked lost a second before her question, now he looked back in business:

"Thirteen documents total for now. I haven't gone through them, I'm not even at a quarter of that damn register yet." No wonder with such organisation skills.

"Right. Show me where you are." And she sat impatiently next to him at the table. Lavender took the seat facing her and started:

"I'll look through what you found. Where …?" At least Lavender was on Hermione's side with this.

"Here." He showed the floor. The floor! Hermione was really close to loose her temper, and Lavender gave her a warning look. This was the world upside down.

"What can I do?" Asked Malfoy, still standing behind Hermione.

"Oh mate I have no idea …" Zabini looked at Hermione with wide eyes, which seemed to be his way to say he was completely lost. Good thing he realised it.

"I'm sure Lavender will need help looking through what Zabini found." Hermione answered as Lavender sat crossed legged on the floor, looking irritably at the pile of scrolls and books Zabini had tossed at the foot of a bookshelf. Malfoy took a few steps to her, but before he could say anything Lavender stopped him, lifting a hand in dismissal:

"I reckon Malfoy had a nasty report to finish, Irish business if I'm not mistaken." Malfoy looked positively relieved.

"I do. I'll come help you as soon as I'm finished then. If you don't mind." He said, looking at Zabini.

"No, couldn't be in better hands than with the book-w … err than with them." Zabini looked so guilty it was … funny. Hermione actually laughed. A bitter laugh, but still one. It felt good. Zabini looked at her as if she'd grown another head, Malfoy didn't hide his smirk at all and Lavender looked amused. Once she'd calmed down Hermione said:

"I think what Zabini's been trying to say is that I, as you former Slytherins call me, know-it-all book-worm Gryffindor? Or maybe bushy-haired book-worm? Whatever, what he's trying to say is that I can handle perfectly well a sodding pile of paper, thank you very much." For a second Zabini looked like she'd slapped him straight on the face, and then both former Slytherins burst out laughing. Which was positively strange, Hermione hadn't known they could. Lavender was quick to join them, giggling and covering her mouth with a hand, and Hermione just smiled at her own audacity. She completely assumed what she was and self-mockery had been a nice way to avoid awkwardness. Or maybe not.

"That is so weird." Lavender said when the moment passed. "We must really be close to a breakdown Mione, laughing with sneaky Slytherins!" She was still looking amused and her teasing tone didn't really anger any of the two present tired men. Hermione decided she'd close the subject though, they had important things to do.

"Yes, it seems we're all very tired. But we still need to get to work." That put everyone back in track. Malfoy nodded, his smirk still very much in place, before going away, and Hermione sighed, again, as Zabini gave her the piece of register he'd been holding. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Granger making jokes at her own expense? Was the world upside down? The uptight know-it-all had to be a totally different person, Draco thought. Well he was different too, wasn't he? Blaise was for sure, Brown seemed to be as far as possible from the gossipy self-absorbed teenager she'd been, and even Potter was different. Well, no, Potter was Potter, he was just exhausted. Thinking of exhaustion, his report couldn't wait.

Draco finished it and was done looking through his company's business matters around two o'clock. One hour earlier than expected, what a sodding relief. He stood from his desk chair and stretched his arms above his head, yawning loudly. Shit, he needed to at least check on the book-worm and her blondie companion. He said he'd help but frankly sleep deprivation and walking around all day had made all his muscles hurt, and his eyes were so red and bloodshot from the intense parchment fixing that he was fairly certain he couldn't read any more.

He walked slowly to the library, wondering when this madness would finally end. His whole life had been only a huge amount of pain and sleep deprivation, and at that moment he only wanted to go to bed, and maybe die in his sleep. Of course he couldn't do that, his mother would be a wreck. A wreck in great danger. Right, he needed to enter those double doors and maybe pretend to help the aurors a bit. He took a step in the library and all he could see from the doors were the alleys of books, whose shadow moved a bit at the dim light produced by the candles. He took a few more steps and finally heard sign of a living soul, a turning page. The book-worm sat exactly where he'd left her, the others were …oddly asleep. Blaise was sleeping on a chair, his head back, open-mouthed, a book still open on his lap. Brown was asleep too, crossed-legged, leaning against a bookshelf, books and scrolls opened and scattered all around her, he was surprised Granger wasn't pissed. Brown looked strangely peaceful like that, not as mad as the rest of the time.

Granger hadn't heard him and despite his physical strain he smirked, he could startle her a bit. He took a step to the side and caught sight of her face. She was completely oblivious to his presence, deep in the register, that she'd apparently rearranged alphabetically. Her dark eyes moved like lightning bolts above the paper, and she was toying with some muggle pen with her fingers. Her wand was at the ready next to her toying hand, and the other was keeping the page neatly flat on the table. Draco took a step more but stopped when he was close enough to see her face in details at the faint light.

It was so weird, the book-worm without her typical bushy-hair. Now she was almost blonde, her hair fell on her shoulders but when he scanned her face, she was still very much herself. Or was she? Her features were no longer that of a teenager, she had such dark marks under her eyes that Draco wondered how she could still keep them open. She looked far worse than the rest of them, which explained the smell she had whenever she got out of Azkaban. She had small freckles all over her nose and upper cheeks and her eyes were a rich whiskey colour, not the plain boring brown he had thought. Her lips were stretched in a thin line of frustration and he realised he'd never really seen her before. Not as a person anyway. He'd always seen her as Potter's charity number and never thought about her feelings when he'd insulted her. Not until _that_ day anyway.

And then despite all that, Potter had saved his life and he had forced himself to forget all about it, it would have driven him mad. Yet, she was there, in his home, and he had to work with her. He had tried to see her as a person, but every time he had, the memory of that damn day came back, and he had no wish to go through that again. If it wasn't for bloody Lestranges he wouldn't have to be so fucking tired and confused over a girl he didn't even care about anyway. They needed to find those bloody pieces of scum and be rid of them.

Well, wasn't it what she was trying to do? All goody good Gryffindor and all, trying to yet again save his arse somehow. Actually she wasn't doing it for him at all, but for the entire magical community, and he was involved, so involved he couldn't back out. He would need to really work with her. And if he wanted to remain sane he would have to try again at civility with the infuriating little bossy know-it-all. Arguing with her all day long wasn't something he thought he could handle any more.

"Need something Malfoy?" She quietly inquired. The smirk she was sporting was at an unprecedented level of awkwardness to Draco. Wasn't she a Gryffindor? Well, she'd seen him staring. He guessed they were even now. "You should go to bed, it's too late to help now, you've got work to do in the mor … er in a few hours." She said looking at the stoned clock above the shelves. She was almost right but her slightly commanding tone wasn't appreciated so he decided to at least keep on track.

"Well I don't, it's Sunday already. Did you find anything?"

"Oh Sunday." She looked both surprised and sad, and then all business again: "Well I did, a few of these scrolls are more recent than the ones you landed us. I'll have to retrieve them for Kingsley, they might need to check on a few places we didn't know about. And well, if you don't mind I'd like to stay until I'm done, this might take a day more if we work quickly."

"Right. Aren't you supposed to go back to Azkaban?"

"As long as there's no other incidents they'll manage. Besides this is the most urgent matter, and our only resource to be honest."

"Oh, show me those then, and I'll send them to Potter with the first missive tomorrow, I'll drop by at the office anyway."

"I thought it was Sunday?" She said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes well, I don't have to work, I never said I wouldn't." She smiled faintly at that, though not exactly at him. This day was becoming weirder and weirder. She yawned loudly before adding:

"Thank you Malfoy." Weirder and weirder. Brown was right, they must be close to mental breakdown. He nodded in response, still in shock at the civility that was occurring. She shoved two scrolls on the closest side of the table to him and Draco sat to look at them. Indeed they were more recent. He tried to remember which places still existed, outing the ones the ministry had secured already. It was a tremendous effort, he had to remember death eater meetings, and locations mentioned during the dark lord's err, rein. Plus, he didn't know all the places the ministry had taken and his precedent thoughts came back to him. He was going to have to work with her. He still scanned the most he could alone, and when he finally had only a few places he didn't know about he asked:

"I eliminated places that no longer exist, to my knowing, or are not warded enough for err death eater activity, but those I don't know about." He shoved the scroll back to her, indicating the top of it.

"Which ones exactly?"

"The old manor in London, I suspect it stayed undetected, the holiday Nott house, near Wales border, and the Yaxley cottage south west England."

"Nott's secured. Yaxley's too. The old manor you said? Oh, is it this old stoned building down knockturn alley?"

"It might yes."

"Err, It must be. That house had such horrific wards! I was shoved right out of it by anti-muggle-borns curses! It blew me out of there the second I set foot on the threshold!" She looked emptily in front of her, the memory apparently quite strong.

"Anti-muggle-borns? Does that even exist?" Draco had no knowledge of such magic, would have been horrific in the wrong hands.

"Well it seems it did. We didn't know, all wards had been taken down with Minerva's help, it took nearly two weeks!

"McGonagall?"

"Yes, she helps us from time to time."

"Oh. But did you just enter like that without checking first?"

"Of course not Malfoy I'm not stupid. Almost everyone was inside already I was just following and got blasted out in the street, knocking my head against the stoned wall on the other side of the street. And it had nasty side effects." She winced. He couldn't help but find it a bit funny.

"Nasty side effects?" He inquired and she winced again.

"You don't want to know." He gave her a condescending and sceptical look that said otherwise.

"All right, you do want to know, and that's why I'm not saying." She granted.

* * *

"She got boils all over for almost a week." Lavender stretched as she simply stated facts, that traitorous bitch!

"Lavender!" Malfoy laughed so hard he had to hug his ribs.

"You! The boils giver! Got boils all over?!"

"Boils giver? Oh fifth year …"

"Yeah! Seems like fate caught up with you." He mocked which made her curse angrily.

"Fuck you Malfoy. Thank you very much Lavender."

Lavender stood yawning and stretched before joining them at the table. She sat to Malfoy's left, almost face to face with Hermione, speaking nonsense:

"But you're welcome dear. You might really thank me though."

"Why would I ? He won't stop now."

"Well one shameful secret for another. Hear me Malfoy?" Malfoy actually stopped laughing. Lavender looked quite proud of herself. How stupid Hermione thought. Like the idiot would actually give her anything compromising. She looked sceptically at her, and then at the ferret.

"No way in hell am I saying anything Brown." Here, just as she'd predicted.

"Oh you sure will." Lavender growled, looking quite intimidating. Her eyes were wild in what Hermione knew was a pretend menacing glare. To her utter surprise Malfoy seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"In your dreams Brown." He still answered, his iron mask of superiority back on his face.

"Well you broke my dream mate so remember the time you fell in the lake and got swung by the Giant squid's disgusting tentacles for nearly fifteen minutes?" Hysterical laughing took both Hermione and Lavender. Malfoy, the pretentious and mocking kid he'd once been, had been swung by the giant squid? Picturing the plastered haired nasty git swinging in the air, yelling his lungs out, was immensely funny at this very late hour.

"Fuck Blaise!" Malfoy looked so pissed it actually stopped Hermione's laughing. She winced but couldn't help but chuckle at his next stumbling words.

"You nasty piece of … traitor! Bloody fucking traitor!" He then threw a pile of pages from the register to Zabini's face. Lavender and him were still laughing so hard they didn't see Hermione's face. He'd just thrown the register she spent an hour organizing in the air. Threw it just like that. In the bloody fucking air.

"What the hell Malfoy? Was that fucking necessary?" She yelled. Hermione was seeing red. He couldn't have just thrown away her work like that! Over some stupid memory! "I just spent a sodding hour rearranging that pile of fucking paper!" She banged the table with her fist. So much for civility and his reaction was quick to confirm that.

"You quit yelling at me you bloody bint!" Insults, getting worse.

"What did you just call me? You can't just throw away my fucking work! So much for the bloody grown-up Malfoy! Still the same kid throwing temper tantrums!"

"Fuck you Granger! I'm not and it's not because you're so uptight that everyone else has to be!"

"Uptight? I'm not uptight for Godric's sake! I've only been doing my fucking job if you haven't noticed!" They'd both stood up in their quarrel and were now yelling at each other's face.

"It's just a sodding pile of paper Granger you got a wand remember? Or aren't you a bloody witch?"

"And what is that supposed to mean? Your bloody papers are charmed if you don't remember! I had to do it myself!"

"ENOUGH!" Lavender's scream startled both the yelling arguers and she continued more quietly, anger fuming from her nostrils like a bull. "In case you haven't noticed we're all exhausted and it's nearly four in the morning! We needed the bloody laugh! If you two can't get over a simple joke then it's your problem but quit yelling already!" Lavender looked about to loose it. But Hermione didn't care any more, she just wanted to kill the git, strangle him. Yes, with her bare hands.

"HE JUST FUCKING THREW AWAY …"

"I SAID ENOUGH HERMIONE!" Wow, she would snap. Her upper cheeks were red and her eyes veiled. Hermione realised she'd made Lavender loose it. Shit. Shit. Triple shit.

"All right Lavender it's over." She said with an anger trembling voice that she tried to smooth, breathing deeply, and looking at Lavender right in the eyes. "Calm down please, it's over, I won't yell again." Lavender was panting, both Slytherins looked so bewildered they weren't of any help. Hermione didn't dare retrieve her wand for Lavender could see it as a threat. She eventually deflated, it had taken years but Lavender knew how to control her temper now. Hermione had forgotten than, she'd just been so scared. This should never happen again.

"You two are going to forget your old grudges Hermione. We need to work together. We need them." Lavender had never looked so tired. Hermione winced, she'd acted like a child, but then so did he! What an adult thought that was. She'd been willing to kill him with her bare hands. When had she become this angry? She didn't remember. She'd changed. Maybe not for the better. This couldn't be, she had to contain her anger. She had to make things work.

"Right, and we need the annoying aurors mate. Won't arrest those bloody killers by ourselves now will we?" Added Zabini. Malfoy looked at his friend, sighing. Lavender's snap had apparently calmed him down.

"Right." He said.

"Hermione?"

"If he promises to take his nerves on something else than my work." Hermione answered reluctantly.

"She's got a point you know Malfoy, this took time." Lavender looked at the papers on the floor for good measure.

"I'll rearrange them now. There's only a few." Blaise said, bending to the floor and grabbing the pages.

"Yes, I'll help and we should all go get some sleep." Lavender said. "If you don't mind Malfoy."

"Same room." The ferret simply stated.

"I'll come by when we're done Hermione you've done enough for today." Lavender gave her a faint smile. Hermione let go of the matter. After all she just realised she was standing and every muscle and nerve of her body were protesting furiously. The constant sitting and the too long day felt heavy on her. Plus she'd just been screaming her lungs out and she felt empty now. She didn't even had the strength to answer and just nodded. She walked to the door and once in the corridor, well, she didn't remember where to go.

* * *

Draco looked at Brown curiously, bending over to take a few pages from Blaise's hand. He felt like a third wheel. Blaise had been clearly amazed by the werewolf crazy bout and he now disturbingly looked fascinated. This was … unsettling. Odd. But at least they were civil to each other, and they seemed to work well together. Draco had to try harder with Granger. To her defence he'd been an idiot again. He just hadn't thought when he'd thrown the papers at Blaise. It had been stupid. And instead of apologizing as he should have done, he'd just yelled right back at her, releasing his frustration on her. What was it with her anyway? _That_? Fuck he didn't want to think about _that_. She hadn't done anything. He'd just been a stupid prat. Fuck. Work, urgency, exhaustion, had made him an angry ball of nerves and Granger had been in the way.

Draco got out of the library deep in his self-depreciating thoughts. She'd called him a wanker. Maybe she'd been right.

"Oh!" He'd just run into her. What on earth had he done to deserve that? She winced and rubbed her shoulder, looking right in his eyes. Shit she looked so … worn. He held her gaze a moment. He had something to do, that he'd already done, only to break his word a few tiring hours later. He owed her an apology and as hurting as the words would be, he felt like he needed to do it. Like he ought to. Like she deserved it. Shit she was a person for Salazar's sake. A sodding infuriating … wrong train of thoughts. _That_. Fuck he didn't have the strength to fight this any more. She looked so terribly on edge he just spoke.

"I'm sorry Granger. I … I won't take my anger out on you again." She didn't say anything and just kept looking at him, her whiskey eyes devoid of emotions, like she'd just given up. On everything. It was so unsettling that he kept talking, her empty eyes making his stomach lurch. "I didn't think when I threw the papers. I … Fuck stop looking at me like that!" She looked surprised.

"Like what?"

"Like … like you're … I don't know …" He didn't know what to say. He couldn't possibly tell her she looked, and sometimes smelled, so desperate, it went right through him.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I won't take my anger out on you again either. It was just a few papers." Did she just apologize too? When she'd done nothing wrong, yet again?

"No I've been a prat to you since … well, ever, and you shouldn't apologize. I've changed Granger, even if I don't show it that much. I will be civil from now on and this time you have my word." She looked at him a moment longer, squinted her eyes a second and offered him her hand.

"I will be civil too. We can't afford old rivalries to fuck this up. You have my word." She said and finally her eyes took back that determined look she'd worn since he knew her. He took her very small hand and shook it briefly. She gave him a faint smile, that he wasn't able to give back. So he teased.

"Plus your wolf might just eat us if we yell at each other again." She chuckled briefly.

"Sure, that would definitely fuck things up." Draco smiled as faintly as she'd just done too and with a "Here." he led her back to the guest room she would share again with Brown. They walked in an heavy silence, only broken by their footsteps on the marble floor. She took the doorknob and had just opened her mouth, presumably to awkwardly greet him good night or something similar, when the words just escaped his mouth, his too tired brain unable to shove aside the memories any more.

"Are you …" He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Are you all right with staying here?" Shit he'd asked it! He couldn't look at her. Shit. Like they both needed the fucking reminder! What a bloody stupid idiot he was! What was wrong with him? What was wrong with him when it came to her?

"Sharing makes things easier." She finally answered. He shot his head back up but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at her hand, still gripping tightly the doorknob. He was so uncomfortable that he could have just melted into a pile of crap. He cleared his throat again and answered quietly:

"Right. Good night Granger." He needed to escape the conversation, quickly. He was being soft with Hermione fucking Granger. Who was he? He was already going away but her faint whisper still made its way to his ears.

"Good night Malfoy." He walked as fast as he could without making too much noise.

"Malfoy?" Shit. He didn't want to have this conversation. He couldn't take it. He couldn't remember. Not now. Not now that he was so exhausted. He turned around but said nothing.

"Thank you." What? What for? He'd lost his voice. She added: "For apologizing. And offering we shared."

"Oh. Right." He nodded, she almost smiled. And he couldn't take it any more and pretty much ran away.

* * *

Hermione looked at his retrieving back until he turned a corner. He had apologized to her, and for real this time. It hadn't been the reluctant acceptance she'd seen the last time. He'd meant it. Or maybe she was going nuts, because she thought she'd seen pain in his eyes. It had looked painful for him to say those words, to her. But she could feel he'd meant them and this was the most disturbing thing out of everything that had been said that night. They'd been civil, for a moment, they'd laughed at the other's expense, but it had lacked the nasty and mean mockery that had always been there between them. It had almost felt friendly. And then they'd snapped. She'd lost it over something he hadn't done on purpose, and he'd lashed out at her in response. They'd almost made Lavender snap too.

Hermione realised the only one who'd stayed put together had been Zabini. The man had just lost his grand-mother and spent his whole day trying to find something useful in that damn register and yet he'd remained calm. How was it that she just couldn't control her temper any more? She'd been through things too, a lot actually, but those things were of the past, not from the day before. Malfoy had an excuse too, he was under threat as much as Zabini, he was considered a blood traitor now. But her? Was it staying at the Manor? No, except for the _room_ , she'd never been anywhere else here, and even if she didn't feel quite at ease, it wasn't much of a bother. Well, only because she got to spend the night with the comforting company of a friend, maybe alone it wouldn't feel the same. What was it then? Was it him? No he'd just apologized, sincerely apologized. Maybe he had changed. Maybe Harry was right about him, maybe for once she'd been right not to take Ron's side. She should give him a chance, after all he'd made the first step. Well, he'd started the incivility in the first place, but still. He'd probably been through a lot too, part of it she knew, the rest she didn't, but suspected. He deserved a chance, Malfoy sodding ferret or not. She had to contain her anger, or she'd end up doing or saying things she'd bitterly regret later. Like strangling him to death with her bare hands. What had that been about? Fuck she was so tired. She hadn't even realised she'd settled in bed already. Shutting her unclear thoughts up she drifted to sleep, not waiting for Lavender.

* * *

Blaise Zabini had spent a strange day. He had determinedly concentrated all his grief and anger into the search of documents that could help the aurors find those bastards. It had worked, it had kept his profound sadness and boiling anger at bay. They'd even laughed at both his and Brown's traitorous reminders, and he'd been superficially fine. Until Granger had broke. Until Draco had yelled back at her. Until Brown had snapped and said they had _needed_ the laugh.

Laughing shouldn't be a need. It just shouldn't! Life shouldn't be this fucking hard! What did he have left now? No more family. An useless pile of gold? Those bastards had taken everything from him. From the start of this bloody war, where he'd had to leave everything behind, his home, his education, his friends, and now his only family was dead. It was all death and despair. He had only one friend left and he couldn't even support him for he was as broken as he. Draco was so terribly on edge that he verged on cruel to cope, and the threat upon their heads since the end of fourth year had made him bitter and angry. Blaise had been able to cope with that until … until he'd seen her, broken, opened-chest with that horrific and covered in blood expression forever plastered on her face. Her severe and soft features marred by hatred and monstrosity.

Blaise had nonetheless kept his nerves steady, and tried to help the others. Granger looked dead. She was far too pale compared to what he remembered of her, and her eyes were so stained and marked that he wondered how many years it'd been since she'd had a full night of sleep. Brown looked less worn, but her scars might hide the exhaustion. She was fascinating. She'd gone from madly murderous to friendly and fair in an instant and now was taking the pages he'd gathered from him. Her wild and curly golden hair fell in disarray around her scarred face. Draco had left them to take care of the register he'd thrown at him and they took a moment to put the pile back together. As fascinating as the sight of Brown frowning and thinking was, Blaise only wanted to let go now. He wanted her gone so he could drink himself to oblivion, or at least numbness, and try to forget.

"Go to bed Blaise I'll finish this." Brown was looking at him with a look that said she knew he was upset. Wait she'd called him Blaise? Pity. She felt pity.

"I'm perfectly fine I'll stay." He spat. She cocked her strangely not unpleasant face to the side, to look at him a little better.

"No you're not. We're all on edge but you just suffered more than any of us and you should get some rest now. Or … do whatever you want to do but take your nose out of these boring papers." It wasn't pity, it was compassion. Shit. She was just being friendly. But he was so angry!

"I don't need you telling me …" She cut him.

"Shut it Zabini! I can see you need a bloody drink or sleep or both or whatever. Go!" Well, it was clearer and less irritating said bluntly. He nodded and stood to go.

"Right."

"You mean I'm right don't you?"

"Don't push it Brown." She smiled, her scars wrinkled on her cheeks at the dim light of the candles. It was … like fresh air. Such a disturbingly soothing sight that he felt himself smile too.

"Good night Zabini."

"Good night _blondie_." He said mockingly and she chuckled a bit at his back.

* * *

Lavender put a book on top of the newly ordered pile of paper. Everyone was loosing their shit, herself included. They'd find something the next day. They'd go over that damn register and bring everything back to Azkaban, and they'd work their ass off with the boys to find those bloody murderous hating pieces of scum. They'd catch them. Just like she'd caught Greyback. They'd retrieve the stone and destroy it. For everyone's sake.

Selfishly, she wanted this to be over for her friends' sake. For Ron who was constantly on missions, for Dean who never saw his family, for Neville who kept reassuring her when he didn't really believe in it any more, and mostly for Harry and Hermione. Their lives was even worse than hers. Poor Harry, having only them around and the Weasleys and never actually seeing them, especially Ginny, and Hermione … she was broken.

Lavender stood, stretched and went to find the guest room. It was five in the morning. She retrieved her coin and tapped it with her wand, sending the others a "everything's okay." She was pretty sure Hermione would have forgotten. She'd looked so upset. Malfoy had been no better. And she actually felt her heart constrict for Zabini. She saw light under his door when she finally reached the corridor to the guests rooms. She frowned but went to her shared room without a stop. Hermione was curled up in a ball on the left side of the bed, shifting slightly, moaning a little. She'd had nightmares the night before, but she didn't seem to remember them, for she hadn't woken up during their short night and said nothing about it once up. Lavender settled next to her under the covers, and looked at her face. She didn't look peaceful. She looked in pain. Lavender felt tears bubble up under her eyes and she closed her lids tightly a minute not to shed them. She'd realised Hermione had taken the place of a sister in her life since that stone issue. She'd told herself so the precedent night, just before confiding in her for the first time. Hermione was like her family. As were the boys. And she would take care of her. Of them. She brushed a lock of hair from her friend's face and sighed. She needed to sleep, she was thinking like a wolf again.


	6. Chapter 6: Parchment scribbling

Draco went straight to bed. He didn't want to think about what had just happened. His only wish was to blissfully fall asleep, and stay in bed for a week. He didn't bother undressing and just took off his shoes and let himself fall on the mattress.

 _Her raspy and strained voice echoed weirdly in the immensity of the room._

" _Please …" He couldn't look at her. He was supposed to feel disgusted by her, not by what Bellatrix was doing. Not by his aunt's crocheted nails, her hand clutching a too long wand, her mouth spiting angry threats, screaming that horrific Cruciatus curse at her, again and again._

 _She was panting, trying to crawl out of his aunt's grasp, trying desperately and futilely to escape her ordeal. He couldn't look at her for the strong feeling that griped him every time his aunt told him to look at the filthy mudblood. But he had to. He lifted his head and there was blood. Red, thick blood. The same as his. He dropped his face again, looking at his feet, his stomach lurching dangerously, as her screams echoed again. She was screaming her lungs out in pain, a pain he could feel through her voice, that cracked and broke and failed her. And then it stopped, again. It would be a short respite, it would start again. He didn't look, he didn't want to face it, it wasn't his fault! But guilt assaulted him anyway, again, and again, as he heard her pant and spit and cough. She'd been in school with him, she was just another girl._

" _Draco … please …" Draco snapped his head back up in shock. She'd said his name, for the first time ever. She looked at him but he couldn't hold her gaze, as she fell unconscious. She looked like a small child, battered and used, left to rot on the floor, like an useless object. This was inhuman, horrific, terrifying, and the worst sight Draco had ever had._

Draco woke up panting and sat straight up in the bed. Fuck. So much for not remembering! He was all sweaty and his heart was pounding against his ribcage. This had been so awful to live, he couldn't believe it could feel even worse as a nightmare. And it was worse, because now he understood exactly what that war had meant for muggle-borns and what he should have had the balls to do back then. He'd done nothing, he'd been a coward. He wanted to scream his frustration and anger and guilt out. He'd thought apologizing would have relieved him a bit but he hadn't apologized for that. He wouldn't! He wasn't about to remind them both about his cowardice, and seeing the way she'd reacted when entering the drawing room, he was fairly certain she wouldn't appreciate the reminder either. But he felt so horrible. She was there in his forsaken home, that horrid place he hated, that ironically safe place, where memories of death eaters and the dark lord lurched at every corner of tapestry, behind every painting, in every room. Maybe this house had a part to play in his constant anger. Or maybe it was just the guilt. He didn't know and didn't want to know. He wanted to forget, to fall in oblivion. It was seven thirty, he'd slept three hours. Shit, the missive was in an hour. He needed to shower, grab the scrolls and head to work.

* * *

"Everything's _okay_?! Why is it Lavender sending the message then? Why isn't it Hermione? It's always Mione, Harry!" Harry had waited for Ron to come back to take his turn, to tell him that Lavender had tapped the coin.

"Ron, we're not doing that again. I can't stand the git either but he is trustworthy. He is on our side, and it's only in his best interest to help the girls and you know it."

"Still …"

"Stop. That's enough. I can't go through that again Ron. I can't. You need to get over it. Mione is fine."

"You don't believe that. Have you …"

"Send her a message. Ask her. I'm going to relay Dean now and you should sleep."

Shit. Yet again another row with his best friend over his trust issues. Ron had always had a problem with trust but now it was just plain irritating. They were not children any more. Ron needed to accept the fact that people changed. Malfoy had just sent Harry a missive with a few more scrolls that sounded promising. He took one before going out of that damn too small room. He'd look at them during surveillance.

* * *

Hermione woke up a tiny bit less tired. Insignificant, but it was a start. Lavender was still asleep, curled up in a ball close to her. She looked peaceful. It was eight fifty five! She'd slept almost five hours. The fact that it felt like a blissful event made her cringe. Five hours. What a nice night. Feel bitter first thing in the morning, well done Hermione, she thought. She stretched quietly, trying not to wake Lavender yet. She grabbed her wand from under the pillow and took her coin from her pants that were laying on the floor. Ron had sent a "are you all right?" Of course he would worry. She was at the Manor with Malfoy, Zabini, and well, a bad-tempered half wolf. She tapped it. Ron had to be a wreck. Shit, she roughly rubbed her face with both hands in annoyance and concern.

A quiet knock on their door made her jump a little. No violent elf this morning? Lavender shuffled and mumbled but didn't wake.

"Brown? Granger?" Lavender startled and jumped out of bed, standing wand at the ready, her hair in total disarray. Hermione looked at her with wide eyes trying to hide her smile.

"Calm down it's only Zabini." Her blond friend seemed relieved and breathed slowly before looking like she was deeply thinking. She cocked her head to the side before saying with a strange half-smile.

"Did you _ever_ thought you'd say that one day?" The answer was no, no need to think about it.

"Well, there could have been a better choice of words but … it really is Zabini."

"I can hear you know! I'll wait in the library, move your arses already!" Both women chuckled. After the quickest trip to the bathroom ever, they were entering the library on assured footsteps. Hermione heard a noise and Lavender scowled just when they got to the table Zabini was waiting at. She frowned at Lavender but Zabini talked before she could:

"A bit hungry maybe?" He said, lifting an eyebrow. He looked like he hadn't slept at all, much like he'd pulled his hair all night.

"No kidding, I'm starving." Lavender answered shamelessly.

"I'll call Pixie then, you hungry Granger?" Hermione took a second to think and was positive she was starving too. When was the last time she'd eaten anyway?

"Yes. But maybe I should warn …"

"Don't worry Cissa knows you're staying and she's decided to stay out of our way, except if we need her."

"Oh."

"Pixie?" A little elf popped in right away, she indeed had pixie ears. "Would you bring us some breakfast?"

"Yass mister Blaise. Pixie's always happy to serve mister Blaise." And she was gone as fast as she'd appeared. Hermione sat at the table and started perusing the pages of register on top of the pile Lavender had neatly stacked under a book.

"Straight to business." She heard Zabini's teasing comment but didn't answer, her eyes had just fallen on a book that sounded interesting. She fetched it quickly from a shelf that was a few paces away, and returned to the page to see the rest of the collection. A loud pop made her jump, little pixie was back. She'd brought a large tray with fruits, oatmeal, coffee, tea and juice. But Hermione's mind was somewhere else, closer to the book she'd just found. Another pop and the elf was gone.

"Here I thought I would receive a lecture." Zabini looked disappointed.

"And why would I give you a lecture?" She asked, genuinely confused. Did he sickly enjoyed being lectured? About what?

"I remembered you to be quite, hum, insistent about elves, err rights?" He looked both amused and strangely disturbed. This was an odd combination. SPEW had indeed been a big part of her school occupations, and a large source of bullying. She hadn't thought about that in years.

"I guess I have … different priorities now." She simply said.

"You mean important priorities?" He said. Important? Like if elves rights were not important! She frowned in started anger and he just smirked. Bloody sneaky Slytherin. She breathed slowly and gave him the best fake smile she could manage:

"Trying to anger me on purpose won't work Zabini. Find another distraction if you're bored."

She turned her chair slightly to see Lavender better while Zabini was whispering insults for himself. She'd won that one hadn't she? This was quite pleasant. Returning to the work at hand she asked an amused looking Lavender:

"Could you go through this before anything else?" She landed her the book she'd accioed, DARK ARTS, THE WAYS TO PERPETUATE THEIR HERITAGE Volume seven: Communication between pure-blooded witches and wizards.

"Oh! If we find something traceable in there we'll be working with Lee again!" Lavender looked thrilled. Lee Jordan had been working for the ministry too, but for the magical transportation and communication department. He took care mostly of Portkeys, floo network technicalities and public apparition points. He was so good at poking his nose where it didn't belong though, that he'd always given the auror's office a hand, especially when it came to spying on private ways of communication.

"Would be good to see him again." Said Hermione, remembering the cheerful and tall man, always joking and laughing loudly, when he actually always paid attention to every little detail. His Quidditch commentaries at Hogwarts seemed so far away now.

"Jordan?" Zabini asked, his nose wrinkled as if he was smelling something nasty, with his hair all over the place he looked quite like a clown.

"Yes Lee Jordan."

"Err can't stand the bloody git."

"How can you not stand him?" Asked a surprised Lavender.

"The git always belittled out Quidditch HIC!" Hermione was so surprised she was certain she looked like a carp. A hiccup? He had a hiccup? Not a regular hiccup though. Was he drunk? He definitely looked tipsy and his eyes were red but drunk? Lavender had the same expression on her face which didn't seem to please Zabini.

"What? It happens!"

"Are you … ? Did you sleep at all Zabini?" She asked. Hermione saw concern in Lavender's eyes and suddenly felt quite out of place. Zabini looked guilty and angry. Being drunk would actually explain his strong will to tease or annoy her, but it was only nine forty eight in the morning!

"Well, I … I don't have to justify myself to you! If I want to drink all night I can!"

"You didn't sleep at all then. Blaise …" Did she just call him Blaise? Hermione shrank in her seat, this was just weird. Did Lavender care for Zabini? They'd only met him again two days before hadn't they? Two fucking way too long days but still.

"Don't Brown. You don't know me. Mind your own fucking business." He hissed.

"I do as I please Zabini. You're of no use to us here if you're not thinking clearly. Go get some sleep or drink your way to oblivion for all I care but get out."

"How dare you …"

"Shut it. You're grieving and in pain. I get it. But you're also drunk when we need you to be sober and thinking straight. Get your shit together Zabini we don't have time for this." Hermione thought he was going to hit her. His fists were so tightly clenched that his knuckles looked white on his otherwise dark skin and his nostrils were wide as a bull ready to charge, fuming in anger. He stood and strode past them without a word.

"You risked his wrath there Lavender …"

"I know. But he's drunk! When we need to focus on this!" She was somehow looking quite upset about it, but they had to work. So Hermione let it go and noted to herself to ask Lavender about that later. Lavender didn't seem to need Hermione's questions though.

"He was really upset last night Mione, when you and Malfoy had left he looked so … I think he was about to cry …"

"Oh … What did you …"

"I told him nicely to go get some sleep or a drink and he didn't like it so …"

"So ?"

"So I yelled at him and he actually listened, well I thought he had."

"Oh. If only Malfoy could work the same …" Lavender chuckled. Thinking of Malfoy Hermione could just tell him about Zabini. She still had the piece of parchment he'd given her.

"I'll tell him about Zabini if you want." Lavender nodded.

"Right. Maybe he just needs a friend or something …"

"Mm, being stuck with two Gryffindors might not be the best way to grief for a Slytherin."

"Imagine yourself grieving with only those two around AND Narcissa Malfoy." Lavender answered jokingly. Hermione grimaced and they smiled at each other before settling on to work over breakfast. Poor Zabini, she thought, stuck with them, alone, and feeling the need to drink all night to forget. She felt a strong bout of compassion for the quite civil Slytherin, but she doubted Lavender only felt that. She really looked upset. Maybe her old crush on the dark boy had subsided. Awkward.

* * *

Hot. It was hot. Something was hot on the left. Something was burning! Something was burning his fucking thigh! Draco jumped out of his desk chair completely lost for a second. He looked around Potter's office and couldn't find anything out of place. Nothing except the excruciating pain that seized his thigh. That fucking horrific piece of bloody parchment! What in hell did Granger want now? Wait, had he been sleeping right on the desk? Shit he'd fallen asleep! What time was it? Oh, only for fifteen minutes. He shook his head and sat back at the desk, the sodding piece of parchment in his hand.

 _\- Malfoy, Zabini's been drunk since last night. Just wanted to let you know that he's quite upset and obviously doesn't find any comfort in our company. If you've got any time, which I doubt, you might want to have a word with him._

Oh. Shit. Of course Blaise would be a wreck at some point. Shit he didn't have any time for the lad. Shit. Before he could even think of an answer though a loud crack echoed and Potter appeared in the corner of the room.

"Oh you're here, good."

"What the fuck Potter? Avada-ing me would be easier!"

"Oh come on. I have questions about the scrolls."

"Oh." He took a few steps and sat opposite Draco, at the visitor's chair, in his own office. He didn't even seem to mind and unrolled a scroll on the table, above the mountain of documents that laid there.

"Here look, you circled a few places, I've eliminated some but we didn't know about those. When did you found out about this scroll? It's the most accurate it seems." Scarhead looked completely taken by his work, as if he'd just left a meeting table and was continuing it now with him. Draco caught up with him.

"This morning, the missive was late so I looked at what Granger didn't show me last night. Look, those three might be used right now. I don't know exactly but they were used as safe houses for a time during the first war if I'm not mistaken."

"Right. We need to go check then. Are you sure?"

"No. I'm only working with what I remember from what my father used to say, and from the Dark … you-know-who's stay at the Manor. I wasn't present at every meeting but I caught a few things."

"Right. What are those in blue?"

"Fuck Potter it's written on the back! Blue are the ones I know nothing about. Red priority check in my opinion, green already secured."

"On the back. Of course. Right. I have a few calls to make, would you mind …"

"I need a break anyway." Potter nodded, seemingly deep in his thoughts, his swollen and red tired eyes scanning the scroll over and over. Draco left him there and went to the atrium to get a coffee. He couldn't afford to fall asleep on the desk again. He bitterly remembered how he'd found Potter asleep on the very same desk a few days before and had startled him. Payback.

He sat on a waiting seat next to the coffee witch and suddenly remembered the parchment. At least the damn thing didn't burn any more now that he'd read it. He took his self-inking quill out and scribbled a response.

 _\- Can't before tonight. Might make him feel better to lash out on you. Let him?_

Her response didn't take long.

 _\- Not happening. Any advice?_

He had only one and she wasn't going to like it.

 _\- Offer him a drink, always works with me._

 _\- You kidding right? He's already drunk from last night. LAST NIGHT. Wouldn't want him to fall in a coma._

Weird, it felt weird communicating this way with her. Especially after the night before. It didn't feel like Granger on paper. Well, at least not like the old Granger he knew. He answered tentatively.

 _\- Maybe he'd get some rest this way._

Yes, joking could make things less weird.

 _\- Stop joking this is not funny Malfoy. If you don't care about your friend then all right. We'll body-bind him in a corner of the library._

Like she would do that. Wait, was she joking back?

 _\- You can try. And of course I care but there's nothing I can do from here. Maybe … no Brown would never agree. Never mind._

She wasn't going to enjoy that joke though.

 _\- What?_

No, he couldn't make that one.

 _\- Never mind Granger._

 _\- Tell me Malfoy or I'll have to find a way to restrain him for real._

Stubborn. That was familiar.

 _\- As I said you can_ try.

 _\- Just fucking tell me already!_

Swearing eh? All right then.

 _\- Well maybe Brown could tickle him under the belt. He always copes like that and he looked quite fascinated with her earlier._

There, done.

 _\- PIG._

Draco chuckled. He didn't know if her short answer was amused or really insulting but he knew for a fact that when she was angry she had a tendency to speak way too many words. So maybe she'd found it funny.

 _\- Who? Me or him?_

 _\- The both of you. You can't cure everything by shagging._

Shagging? Not so uptight after all. If it wasn't for the certainty that his magic worked he would have thought someone else was writing.

 _\- Shagging? I never used such a dirty word Granger. I said tickle. Here I thought Gryffindors were all pure. My mistake._

 _\- Never presume anything about a Gryffindor Malfoy, you might find yourself badly surprised._

 _\- I'll keep that in mind then. And the fact that, how did you say? The "bushy-haired book-worm" has a dirty mind. Seriously, just keep him company, let him annoy you a bit and it'll be fine until I'm back._

 _\- I don't! Wipe that off of your little skull! All right, if he tries to kill us I'll have you arrested for accomplice in attempt murder on a ministry official._

 _\- Never. Fair enough._

He sent it and sensed this was the end of their surprisingly not so unpleasant little banter. But, as a faint smile still stole his lips he decided he had something to add.

 _\- Thank you Granger._

No one would believe her anyway and she was the only one that could read it. He still regretted it as soon as the words disappeared from the page. He knew she'd read it. And as if she didn't believe it or if she knew he would feel bad about writing this, she had the decency not to answer.

Draco walked back slowly to the lift. This had been … strange but not unpleasant. After the terrible nightmare he'd had the night before he'd thought he would never be able to look at her in the eyes again, let alone speak to her. He'd thought it would be really weird to have to work with her. But writing to her had just been easy. She was quick to answer and witty and while he wrote he forgot who was reading the other piece of parchment. Maybe this was the way to keep being civil without struggle, without actually having to bear the sight of her empty and desperate eyes. Maybe. Draco arrived at Potter's office to find the door open and a strong hubbub going on. Potter had guests. A lot of guests.

* * *

They were only at half that horrific register when Zabini finally emerged from his bedroom to the library. He looked dishevelled and like he needed a shower but Hermione wasn't about to comment on that. Not when he actually came in looking quite guilty and torn. He sat at the end of the small table, where Lavender and Hermione were working face to face.

"I slept." He said. Hermione thought it was his way to apologize and get to work and accepted it with a faint smile and a nod. Lavender would be harder to convince though, she scowled and answered coolly:

"You mean I'm sorry I was a stubborn drunk-head earlier, right?" He looked at her coolly too but his eyes were not really angry, and Hermione guessed that he really felt better.

"Don't push it Bl … Brown." He said and Hermione saw a hint of a smile on both their faces.

"Ready to work then?"

"Yes." And Lavender gave him the next pile of pages from the register.

This really felt strange, Hermione needed to talk to Lavender about it. Had it just looked like they shared some private joke? Shaking her head she went back to work but her pocket started to get a bit too warm. Malfoy. She felt strangely eager to read what he'd written to her. Their precedent talk had been … like a foreign territory. After his apologies the night before, and his considerate question, she felt like he really wanted to try and play civil. And he'd said thank you. It was certainly the first time in his life he was saying it. Well, there was no possible witness, maybe he was just trying to get even with her for the night before. Otherwise his words on paper had been mockingly joking, but had lacked the usual cruelty or bullying tone. It had been, for the lack of better word, almost friendly. And a bit disgusting. Hermione hadn't told Lavender about his tickling suggestion. She'd thought Lavender would probably bite his hand off for that kind of joke, but now she was starting to believe Lavender might respond totally differently to the dirty suggestion. Yuk.

 _\- Granger, Potter wants you to know he called the order, Weasleys: father, the twin and another tall one with long hair, then Diggle or Dingle? and Finnigan, are at his office. He's going to plan checking interventions on a few of the places that were on the last scroll. Thanks to me, again, he reduced the number of places to seven. He wants you to stay at the library and dig as much as you can, he said McGonagall will send you what she finds at Hogwarts. Of course I'll be the lackey bringing those document to you once I'm home. He also keeps insisting that I tell you to, and I quote: "Tap the bloody coin already, Ron's loosing his shit." Which doesn't make any sense, but is still quite pleasant to hear. I know I shouldn't presume but are you sure your little romance is all right? Potter looks really pissed at the weasel … Just so you know. Keep him posted here, he'll do the same, to my greatest displeasure._

Well, she'd take the romance comment as a joke. He could have been far worse with that, especially when it came to Ron. The blond and the redhead hated each other to the guts and re reading the quite long message she thought it was civil enough. Actually it was the most civil she'd ever witnessed when Malfoy talked about Ron. Hermione told Lavender about the order in with them and about Harry's next missions and her friend whined:

"I'm missing it!"

"It's just checking Lavender, pretty much waiting patiently in the woods, listening carefully and coming back. Nothing that exciting."

"Mm, right."

Hermione listened to Harry's order about Ron's behaviour and tapped her coin, before answering the ferret.

 _\- Their names are Arthur, George, Bill Weasley, and Dedalus Diggle. Actually I retrieved those last scrolls. But take the credit I don't mind sharing some of the glory. So seven interventions planned, he should call Katie Bell and Oliver Wood. I know they're busy but they're gifted._

 _As for the lackey job, I hope he gives you a tip._

 _I just tapped the coin. It makes sense and not that it's any of your business but there is no romance. Tell Harry I'm taking care of the issue. And send my love to all of them, I look forward to seeing them!_

Her coined response was quick, Ron had accepted her patronus message. It took a moment but she managed to make a quite decent otter. She wasn't about to lecture Ron on her well-being with the shadow of a patronus. Ron was not stupid. Lavender chuckled at her when she started telling her patronus what to transfer to Ron. It went from stop worrying, to quit annoying Harry, to you're a bloody grown-up, people change, get used to it, to I'm fucking fine I don't need your concern. She ended it with a see you soon, love, Mione, but realised it might not be enough to minimize the yelling.

"Wow, that was scary." Said Zabini, actually looking quite frightened. "No wonder they were walking straight with you all school!" Lavender chuckled even more, and Hermione smiled at him.

"See what could happen to you if you're too annoying?"

"Yeah, that and my wolfy wrath." Added Lavender. Zabini shrank in his seat jokingly.

"You won't, I'm way too cute." Both girls laughed at that comment and Hermione saw her parchment glow a bit. She had an answer. Good to know that if she hadn't the piece of paper in her pocket she would still be able to tell when she got a message.

 _\- Those documents are mine, in case you've forgotten, so the glory is mine too. He said he'll try to call them. As for the tip Granger, I don't need any money, thank you very much. I wouldn't mind being rid of all the stressed out Gryffindors chatting endlessly on my work place right now though. So no cheap marriage then? I so wanted to be the best man, it's a shame, I'm handsome in a tuxedo. No way in hell am I sending any love to anyone. How is Blaise?_

Again she would take his cheap marriage comment as a joke. He'd tamed it with the tuxedo pretentious statement though. Maybe it really was a joke. A bit condescending and irritating but she could cope with that couldn't she?

 _\- It might relieve some of their stress to lash out on you though, let them?_

 _I don't think so, plus a wedding tuxedo might not be the best choice for you. The white is forbidden, we could get you mistaken with the walls, not really practical._

 _Did my love message make you think about Zabini? I was not aware of your little romance Malfoy. I'll tell your lover you worry about him._

Hermione laughed at her own answer. It startled the others.

"What's so funny?" Lavender asked. Zabini looked disturbed.

"If you're loosing your mind Granger do it somewhere else please."

"I'm not. I'm wining the argument. A bit of payback for Malfoy."

"Hermione …"

"It's not like that Lavender I promise. Actually it's quite civil."

"I hope so, I don't want you two yelling at each other again."

"It's all right I promise."

 _\- Not happening either Granger._

 _Well thank god for him the weasel's got his hair to stand out from the walls then._

 _Very funny. Don't tell him that he'll go all paranoid and think I got imperioed._

Might as well just give a hint to Zabini then.

"I just implied he was in love with you Zabini. Nothing that infuriating. He'd made nasty comments about my friends."

"Oh. I don't think he's going to take that very well Granger, I know he's been in love with me since fourth year but I've never responded to his advances."

The three of them burst out laughing.

"That is so Slytherin, you have no loyalty!" Said Lavender.

"I'm surrounded by Gryffindors right now, my loyalty lays where I can stay alive." Zabini answered only half-joking.

"Well that's given me something to answer." Zabini wide-eyed Hermione.

"No, don't tell him that!"

"Watch me." She said provocatively. "Don't forget, only Gryffindors here." He scowled in response but let go of it and Hermione wrote her answer.

 _\- Actually he just confessed knowing about your undying love for him since fourth year. I'm so sorry Malfoy but he's still not interested._

 _\- SOW._

Hermione chuckled for herself. He couldn't have taken it wrong since he used her pig insult from earlier that day. Zabini looked at her with one lifted eyebrow, and a questioning gaze.

"I won." He nodded and smiled to his page. Lavender looked at her with a bit of concern but her half-smile showed some amusement. The banter had just ended though, she needed to get back to work.

* * *

"Did you just laugh at your blank parchment Malfoy? Harry, Malfoy's insane!" The twin weasel was annoying. He hadn't laughed he'd chuckled. Well it was still weird, he'd chuckled at a joke Granger had made, at his own expense. It had also happened the other way around the first night she'd stayed at the Manor. Was the world upside down?

"It's not blank you moron, it's charmed."

"What's Hermione saying?" Shit. Potter had both made him look less insane, and trapped him. What was he supposed to tell them? That she'd implied he loved Blaise? That shouldn't make him laugh. Well he'd have to resolve to being a git.

"Well she sent her love to all of you. Which I found so Gryffindorly expected it made me laugh."

Not too bad. Could still have done better.

"Git. Send it back to her." Said the twin weasel.

"Oh you don't want it? My pleasure to inform her." Draco smirked for good measure.

"You sodding …" The idiot looked quite like his golden sibling, all red and angry, Draco wanted to laugh.

"That's enough Malfoy. Go ahead guys I need a word with him." Potter said and without deflating the twin strode out of the office, slowly followed by curious order members. Once the door was closed Draco decided to take the lead:

"I don't need a lecture Potter, this was a perfectly civil conversation."

"I doubt that somehow. Look, I trust it you're behaving with her. Hermione's been through a lot and she's not at her best right now."

"I noticed that Potter."

"Yes well, staying at the manor can't be easy on her …"

"Stop. I know all that. She's fine. Actually she was the one insulting me there."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes."

"And you found it funny?" Shit.

"Err, she won that one. It was eh … clever."

"Mm. Just keep in mind that I can arrest you …"

"Don't threaten me scarhead you're wasting your time."

"Do I make myself clear though ferret?"

"Yes. Now just go I have work to do."

"Actually … I'll be coming back shortly with my team, the order's taking the surveillance at Azkaban, we'll work from here. Stay available, we might need you, plus Minerva's going to drop a few documents for Hermione."

"You do realise I'm not taking orders from you right?"

"Who are you taking them from then? The PM?"

"Touché. Right. Get out now."

"You do realise this is my office?"

"And who is doing your job then?"

"All right, I'll see myself out."

 _\- Could you send me back the file about the quill vendor you own? And ask Arthur his report on his intervention? I might have a lead._

Shit. Draco stormed out of his office only to find Potter talking quietly with the concerned Weasley, they were about to Portkey themselves out of there together.

"Wait Potter!"

"Quickly it's about to go."

"Granger needs your report on the quill vendor Weasley."

"Oh." The almost bald Weasley waved his wand a second and a flying note appeared and went away. "Here, Mindy will send it to you." Draco nodded and went back to the office.

* * *

Hermione wanted to exchange tasks with Lavender. Looking at that damn register was horribly boring.

"Yes take that damn book of yours it only talks about sneaking messages with weird inks anyway. This is going nowhere!"

"Weird inks?"

"That explodes …"

"Give it!" Hermione snatched the book from Lavender's hands and scanned the pages so quickly she couldn't comprehend what Lavender was saying any more. Modified ink. Messages passed between dark wizards on half pieces of parchment. That was where Malfoy had learnt that spell! This rang so many bells it was overwhelming. That quill vendor was owned by Malfoy inc. She needed to read that file again. Arthur's report would be important too. She wrote that to the ferret and went straight back to her book. Those parchments could be cursed to be only seen by their owners. Did Lestrange have one? If it was the case this would explain how he had known where to go once out of Azkaban. This could also explain how he had remained sane, well sane enough, to be able to escape the dementors. Hermione remembered Sirius saying that he used to transform into a dog to refrain the despair. Maybe communicating with someone else helped too? Maybe he'd kept contact with one of the death eaters that was still out of prison during all those years? Shit, this was an important lead.

 _\- I'll have the report tonight, and the file is in my office, you'll have to wait._

She couldn't wait this long it would drive her insane.

 _\- Can't I just get in your office? This might be important._

 _\- I doubt it._

And what did he know? She'd have to explain.

 _\- All right. I found a document talking about self exploding ink that got used between pure-blooded important gits to communicate plans and messages, as well as halved parchments (how convenient of you to know such a charm) used to communicate secretly between multiple people. Your quill vendor modified ink so it would explode when you write certain words. The man had a background, Arthur investigated him for a reason. I saw the note yesterday but had something else to do so I didn't read his report. I have a gut feeling. I've had a gut feeling about this shop since the beginning Malfoy. Plus, it's close to the old Manor._

 _\- West wing, second floor, last door. Alohomora. Should still be on the desk. The report will have to wait Potter needs me there until tonight._

 _\- That's a start thanks! Keep him posted._

 _\- Right. Take Blaise with you, as wonderful as it sounds to have you lost in my maze of a house, I'd rather not get arrested for kidnapping._

 _\- GIT._

She chuckled, yet another joke. She explained everything to Lavender and Zabini and the last stood up.

"Let's go then."

"Go ahead I'll keep digging." Lavender said.

Zabini lead Hermione to the west wing, and Malfoy had been right, she would have gotten lost in the house. This was a gigantic maze of marbled floors and horrid blond heads paintings that kept insulting her when she passed them.

"Reminds me of Mrs Black."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing, those paintings are just …"

"Angry supremacists?"

"Right."

"Here, that's this door." Hermione opened a large wooden and carved door with her wand, and promised herself to tell Malfoy to keep some sort of more complex locking spell there. This was his office after all. She entered first, in what seemed more like a minister's office than of a simple officer's. She got reminded that he also owned his own company. There was two large windows with a garden view in front of her, wide and fully stacked bookshelves on almost every wall and a immense oak desk, with a leather chair. There was also a piece of carved furniture that had a bottle of firewhiskey on top, along with crystal glasses, and probably more alcohol inside, as well as two big velvety chairs by the second window. The desk was neatly ordered, except for a few files in a corner. Even his ink pot was put straight. He could call her uptight. The walls were a pale green colour and there was a Slytherin Quidditch jersey hanged on the desk chair.

"Stop drooling Granger, I know it's probably bigger than Weasley's whole house but it's just an office." That was free.

"What the hell is it that you, Slytherins, have got with the Burrow?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing in particular, making fun of the weasel is just funny." Zabini smirked, quite happy with himself.

"Well quit mocking his home, it's actually my favourite place on earth." That was the truth. The burrow always smelled like Molly's cooking, she always got too many hugs and went home stuffed. She always had a good laugh too and she felt like home there, especially since _them_. Stop.

"That's only because you're with him." Why did everyone thought that?

"Oh my … I am not! And actually the Burrow may be small but it's warm and welcoming and joyful! The entire opposite of this house!"

"Mm. I give that one to you, the Manor's not the most welcoming place. Wait, you're not with the weasel?"

"No I am not."

"Oh. I thought you were. Didn't you have something for him in school?" Had it been that obvious?

"That's none of your business Zabini."

"Oh come on, I'm sure I read something on witch weekly post war."

"You read that gossipy girl crap?"

"Well it's interesting sometimes, and it talks about you and your boys quite often actually."

"It's a load of crap."

"I'm not so sure. See gossips are always a bit true …"

"Merlin you just sound like Lavender."

"Oh do I?" He looked falsely disgusted. Clearly he wasn't. Bad actor for a Slytherin. Maybe Malfoy was right.

"She always says that gossips come from a truth. Which truth is to guess but there's still one."

"Well as painful as it will be to confess, I think she's right and that you dated the weasel at least after the war."

"Well, it … yes I did. But it's been over for years."

"Why?"

"Mind your …"

"Come on Granger it's not like I've got anyone to tell to." He had a point and who would be interested anyway? If she told him she needed something to balance it out though, and she was wondering something.

"Mm. Only if you answer a question of mine."

"Deal go ahead."

"We never saw each other, he was in auror training, and I was in healer's training. We wrote to each other every other day or so but well, he's not that much of a writer … And hum, we forgot to write for a fortnight once and … decided to end it. That's it Zabini. Nothing exciting."

"Well all right but you work together now don't you?"

"It passed, we've got so much on our minds and, well to be honest I … I was bored with him. I love him very much, he's my best friend, but he's only that." Why did she say that? Confiding in Zabini was the strangest thing ever. Not the safest one either.

"Bored? That's juicy."

"You keep your mouth shut Zabini or I'll hex you."

"Right." He said lifting his hands in the air as surrender.

"Answer this now: I know you've never been involved with death eaters or anything but … do you believe in that pure-blooded nonsense? I remember you being quite the bully too but …"

"But I never used the word mudblood no, as you said it's nonsense." He suddenly seemed so worried his eyes were wide. "I'm sorry Granger I didn't mean to …"

"It's all right. I don't mind the word actually it doesn't mean anything." She murmured for herself "wear it everyday …"

"Well I'm still sorry." He looked at her gravely and Hermione sensed there was more to his apologies than that simple word. But he'd just grabbed the file from Malfoy's desk and handed it to her, putting the matter back to work.


	7. Chapter 7: Late night confessions

Harry was back at the ministry with the others, right after a loud and tiring briefing with the order's members. Kingsley had made him call Malfoy over, to try and maybe eliminate more locations. It was a working hell. Ron was scowling constantly and mumbling incoherent insults at the ferret every minute or so, especially since Hermione's patronus. Now that the git was working with them, it was even worse. But Kingsley's presence restrained Ron's temper. Fortunately Malfoy was behaving approximatively fine and the others weren't that bothered by his presence.

After two hours of awkward looks and talking, they had eliminated two other locations and only had five to inspect. Five reconnaissance missions to plan. It was nearly nine o'clock and as the order was in Azkaban for now they decided to call it a night. They all needed some sleep to think clearly in the morning. According to Malfoy, Hermione wasn't done with his library and wanted to stay there until at least the next day at lunch. Ron had almost snapped at the news but apparently one patronus had been enough for the day.

"Malfoy, Minerva dropped those for Hermione."

"Oh right." The blond head took the pile of scrolls and books Harry gave him and shrank them to put them in his robe's pocket.

"Tell her everything we said tonight, she might have ideas."

"Right. Is that all? I'd like to actually go home now."

"Right just go."

* * *

Draco had barely passed the damn door from hell when someone called his name. Longbottom?

"Malfoy! Wait!" He sighed, what did the clumsy git want?

"What do you want Longbottom?"

"Well, I need you to ask something to Hermione for me." Draco sighed again. More direct talking to Granger.

"What is it?"

"Hum. Would you ask her if she'd go visit … hum. If she'd come with me to Mungo's tomorrow at ten? She'll know why. Kingsley gave us an hour."

"Err, right I'll ask." Draco turned his back and started but the idiot called again.

"Malfoy!"

"What now?" He hissed and Longbottom grimaced.

"She … she'll probably refuse but …"

"Then why in hell do you want me to ask ?"

"That's none of your business, ask her please. Just …"

"WHAT?"

"Godric's sake calm down! She might be upset. Don't mind it, just leave her alone if she refuses, all right?" Draco was loosing his last bit of patience.

"I don't get it Longbottom, you want me to ask her to come with you to Mungo's tomorrow, even if you know she'll say no and will be upset? How twisted are you? What is it with Mungo's anyway?"

"That … Shit. She'll tell you if she wants to, it's not my place to, but I have to at least offer her to come with me." Draco didn't understand and at this point he was too tired to even try so he answered, rubbing his face with both hands:

"Fuck this I'm too tired."

"You'll do it, right?"

"Yes, but if she tries to kill me Longbottom, you'll pay for it."

"Right."

Draco grabbed Weasley's report and apparated straight to his home office. What the fuck had that been about? Now, he was to give Granger more work, and upset her. He just hoped the blonde half-wolf wouldn't try to eat him in retaliation. When was the full moon anyway?

* * *

Hermione had read the entire volume and hadn't found anything more relevant in it. She was tapping her muggle pen against the table impatiently, as she perused yet another useless book. When was the sodding git getting back with the report? She'd read the file too but apart from a name that rang a very small bell, she hadn't found anything there either. There was something though, she knew there was, but she couldn't put her finger on it just yet.

"Would you stop doing that Hermione?"

"Sorry." She stopped and instead unconsciously tapped her foot on the floor.

"Granger! For Salazar's sake I swear if you keep fidgeting I'll body-bind you!"

"Zabini!" Warned Lavender.

"Sorry, I … shit I know there's something there and I can't put my bloody finger on it! It's driving me fucking insane!" Half-sighed, half-angrily pestered Hermione.

"Wow that's a lot of swearing Granger." Zabini looked more impressed than mocking.

"She bought a book." Said Lavender and they laughed at her. Open-mouthed, belly-hugging laughter. Hermione scowled.

"Shut up Lavender. When is that idiot coming back with the report anyway?"

"Way to welcome your host Granger. Missed me?" Hermione decided not to comment but gave the said blond idiot a false gag.

"Mature." Commented Lavender.

"Oh shut up. Give me that report already Malfoy." Malfoy shoved a little red file on the table. Arthur's report was really detailed, it took a long time to read through it.

"HERE! Again that name! Applebea, Applebea … I know that bloody name!"

"Greengrass's mother's birth name Granger." Said Malfoy, now sitting next to Blaise, his head lifted to her from a page of the never ending register. Oh. Greengrass.

"Involved in the war?" She asked, not even lifting her eyes from the file.

"No, they fled like I did." Answered Zabini.

"Did your grand-mother … sorry if this is insensitive, but did your grand-mother believe in pure-blooded supremacy?" Zabini looked a bit surprised but not upset.

"Well yes she did. She just didn't want to take part in the butchery."

"Right. Greengrasses?"

"Shit same." Said Malfoy.

"They own shares on that shop of yours did you know?"

"No. But there are a lot of mixed shares in my company. I've recast it but not entirely. I'm busy …" He was beginning to look guilty so she cut him:

"I know. I'll need to go to the ministry's archives, this is definitely something …"

"Right, I go first thing in the morning." Nodded Malfoy.

"So … I'm supposed to stay here?" Asked Lavender.

"Not if we're done with the register tonight." Hermione tried to reassure her.

"Right, back to work then." Lavender definitely wanted to be out of that damn library too.

"You know the aurors are taking the night off. Maybe we should just …" Started Malfoy.

"No." Hermione cut.

"Right let's kill ourselves at work while your friends get a full night of sleep …" Hermione sighed. After all he was right they needed the sleep.

"It's ten, two more hours and we stop?" Hermione offered.

"It's a good compromise." Said Lavender. Malfoy nodded and went back to his page. Half a second later he seemed to have an epiphany.

"Shit McGonagall! Accio!"

"Oh she found some things?" Hoped Hermione.

"Yes. I … forgot." He scowled, then returned to his page. Weird. Four books and two scrolls came in, flying around Malfoy's head and without even lifting his newly angry face from his page, he flicked his wand and they landed in between Hermione and Lavender. The both of them started perusing the titles. Lavender talked first.

"Well this is useless. All about geographic estates, all older than the last scroll."

"Mm. Maybe. Malfoy?"

"Granger?" He still looked angry and it confused her. What had angered him about Minerva? He was frowning and his face was closed. She noticed he hadn't shaved that morning, it looked sloppy on him. Awkward. Awkward to notice it too. She returned to the matter at hand.

"Do you know how many shares Greegrasses have in your company?"

"Not enough to do anything. My father always made sure of that, it's just a bit of investing to … well, to have the Malfoy name everywhere actually, without having to do the work."

"Oh." She needed to go check Greegrass' estates at the ministry. There must be something weird there. If it was them helping the Lestranges, they had probably realised they hadn't any access to Malfoy's money, and as the wards were so strong here, no way to threaten him. Maybe it was why Blaise had been threatened. In lack of a better choice.

"Maybe." Said Blaise. Hermione jumped a bit.

"Maybe what?" Was he out of his mind? Lavender chuckled:

"She was talking to herself." Oh, she'd been thinking aloud, but Hermione didn't care that they mocked her at that moment, her mind was racing.

* * *

Indeed she'd been. Granger hadn't really paid any attention to him and it had been perfect this way. Except he'd forgotten about McGonagall's documents AND Longbottom's request. He'd have to ask her before they'd call it a night. Should he speak with her alone since it might upset her? No, that was stupid, she might just want to have Brown close as sharing a room was helping she'd said. Wait Longbottom had said to leave her alone … fuck this was … all that because of Hermione fucking Granger!

"Zabini how much do you own compared to Malfoy? Is it significantly less?" Draco went back to reality with that. He looked at her questioningly but she was looking only at Blaise, with that determined and thinking look she'd always had in school. She looked a bit more frantic than then though, and very much more tired and desperate.

"Err …" Answered Blaise, reluctant to actually say the truth.

"Come on it's important."

"Well, publicly it is significantly less."

"Oh. You sure no one knows it's not the case?"

"The only one to know until now was Draco."

"Right. So … first choice Malfoy, then Zabini, Greengrass … We're missing another piece, there's someone else involved. They must have …" She was in fact mumbling to herself and Brown was looking at her with concentration, apparently trying to catch her words. Brown nodded a few times and looked deep in thoughts after that. Granger was oblivious to the rest of them, and kept looking at the file and the report, as well as one of the books, mumbling incoherently. Her hair was not covering her face at all and it was strange. Draco had already seen her in such a state, a long time ago, in the library. But then, she'd been hidden behind a huge curtain of hair, and he'd had researches to do for the Dark Lord's damned vanishing cabinet so he hadn't stayed long enough to study her face properly. He remembered asking himself if she really was any different from any other girls he knew. Well she definitely had been more annoying but humanly speaking … She had freckles. Well this was just great, Draco was positively too tired to think straight any more, and possibly loosing his mind.

"Look if Lestrange was communicating from Azkaban, which I bet my hand on, he must have tried to find some way to steal money from you before going out. You must have had some weird business proposition, encounters … Malfoy?" Shit she was addressing him.

"I … actually no. I don't think so anyway. But you should know that my father's company was all about dark arts before and well … define weird business propositions?"

"No nothing like that, but maybe someone who wanted to buy the company from you or try to make a deal where you'd be left with almost nothing or where there'd be a loophole, or associate with you somehow …"

"Err no, nothing. I don't see anything." She took her head in her hands in response and swore in them. Lavender cocked her head to the side and smiled. Draco didn't understand until Granger spoke, and he got it: Brown had been waiting for Granger to ask her help to clear her thoughts. This was interesting to watch and both Slytherins weren't working any more.

"Lavender? Could you … ?"

"Right. What would you do to take his money from him Hermione?"

"Probably try and outdo him through business. That's why I …"

"How?"

"Contract, make him sign something that gives me more than he has."

"Didn't happen, how else?"

"Shit, imperius?"

"Stop kidding. What other ways?"

"Stealing?"

"We already crossed that."

"Right, associate?"

"He said no offers."

"Shit."

"Think Mione, think." And Granger thought so fiercely she looked sick. It only lasted a minute though.

"Associate! Of course!" Well it was clear only to her. "Did anyone asked you to marry them Malfoy? Or maybe an arranged marriage proposal? I take it they're still common practise among purebloods right?"

"They are, but … no."

"Maybe a weird money interested date?" She asked looking quite hopeful.

"Err neither." Granger's face dropped. She looked so disappointed and worn at that moment that Draco felt his stomach hurt. Her eyes were as empty as the night before in the corridor and he would have to upset her even more. Wait. Since when did he care? He didn't. He didn't care about her especially, he was only being human and you don't kick someone when he's down. Right? What was it with St Mungo's that would upset her anyway? Oh, maybe it was because she'd started healers training and had to drop? Well why would she go back there then? Fucking Longbottom! Couldn't have given him a note or something? What a bloody fucking bastard.

"We should call it a night Mione, this is going nowhere and we're too tired anyway." Said Brown, pushing the papers away from her on the table.

"Yes you're right."

"Not too bloody late!" Blaise jumped out of his chair at this comment. "I'm exhausted."

"Well maybe if you'd slept last night you wouldn't be." Challenged Brown.

"Maybe but see we'll never know." Draco didn't listen to what they said next, his thigh was getting warm again. He looked at Granger and she had her hands under the table and looked suspiciously at Brown and Blaise. Draco turned a bit on his chair and retrieved the parchment from his pocket, eyeing the two arguing specimens. If she'd written, she didn't want them to know so …

 _\- You were right. But I think it's the both of them._

"Well then you'd better be thinking straight in the morning 'cause we're leaving before lunch."

"I'll do as I please Bl … Brown." How had he been about to call her? And why were they smiling when arguing? Shit he'd been right about Blaise, and Granger was right about Brown. Draco looked at Granger and she was actually smiling at him, she even eyed their friends for good measure. So she wouldn't be upset about that? What would _he_ think about that? He guessed he didn't really care. He shrugged to her. She smiled more. That changed her entire face, she looked … alive. Odd. He stood.

"I'm off then."

"Right. Me too. Night Gryffindors." Said Blaise.

"Night Slytherins!" Answered Brown. Draco and Granger only said "Night." The others were expressing way too much friendliness. Blaise and he walked out of the library together and after a few steps Draco asked:

"You been all right?"

"Err, drank all night. Brown lectured the living shit out of me. I think I needed the yelling though. I'm fine now mate."

"Good. We'll grab a drink soon …"

"Yeah when all this mess is sorted out."

"Maybe not so soon then …"

"Oh I don't think so. Granger's got a hell of a brain in my opinion. Have you seen that earlier? Those two trying to think like those bastards?" Shit. Granger. What an idiot he was! Oh and the hell to it! He'd just write it on the parchment.

"Yes that was impressive." They reached the north wing to the guests rooms a moment later. Indeed that damn place was still a maze.

"Night mate."

"Night." Said Draco absent-mindedly. Oh Salazar's … Hadn't he forgotten something else too? His mother for instance? It was not midnight yet she might still be up … Who was he kidding, of course she was in bed already. He'd check just in case. If he could avoid her wrath … Didn't need that on top of everything else. Draco walked quickly to the lounge and didn't know if he was lucky or damned. She'd waited for him.

"Mother?"

"Oh Draco dear I was about to give up." She looked positively dissatisfied.

"Sorry I …"

"I know. But I thought you'd still come by before going to the library."

"I'm sorry this was …"

"Important it's all right." Well it didn't look like it was. "How are things going?"

"We have a lead. We'll know more tomorrow."

"Right. How's Blaise?"

"Hum, fine I guess, a bit … well you know sad and all."

"Maybe he should just answer that Parkinson girl, she's from quite the nice family you know. Don't look at me like that son, I know you don't like her but she might be just fine for him." Parkinson! Here was his disguised marriage proposal! His pure-blooded nonsense! His glory and estate association! Why hadn't he thought of her? Maybe because she'd been harassing him since school! He was so used to it that he didn't even think about it any more.

"Parkinson you said?"

"Yes she sent him a letter the night he arrived here dear." Oh shit, there their common gold digger.

"Sorry mother I have to go!"

Draco practically ran out of the lounge. His mother would express her displeasure later. That would be indeed unpleasant. He ran to the north wing, back to the guest rooms. Panting like an idiot, he realised there was no light on the entire floor whatsoever. He walked closely to Blaise's room and could already hear him snore. Nice. He then went to the Gryffindors' room and heard nothing. They were all so exhausted that they might already been asleep. Shit, this could wait until morning but FUCK Longbottom's request … If she was asleep she wouldn't read the parchment until he was already gone. No way in hell was he waking her in the morning to ask! Wait, maybe they were still at the library. After all he'd left there about … almost thirty minutes before. Draco didn't run like an idiot this time, he just took the path he knew they would take to go to their room. Plus, his little jog had drained him to the core. He was barely standing.

* * *

Hermione smiled at Lavender once the two Slytherins were out.

"What?"

"We'll need to talk about that little banter Lavender."

"No. I'm off. You coming?"

"In a bit, I'll just pile these properly. Don't look at me like that, we said midnight!"

"Right, right. Don't be too long though, wandering around those walls alone is not reassuring."

"Right." With that Lavender was gone and Hermione kept thinking while putting a bit of order on their table without really paying attention to it. She needed the ministry's archives. It was eating her! If only she could link Greengrass to Zabini somehow or prove …

"Granger?" She jumped so hard she threw some papers around.

"What the fuck Malfoy?!" The git smirked while she tried to steady herself, breathing deeply to slow her raging heartbeat.

"Could yell at me for throwing papers around." He mocked.

"Oh come on! You scared the living shit out of me!"

"Not an excuse."

"What the hell is it you want anyway?" His eyes widened and Hermione forgot her heartbeat. He then started talking, all hastily while looking frazzled as hell. It was weird.

"I've got our common gold digger Granger. It's been right under my nose for years! Parkinson! She wrote to Blaise too according to my mother, not earlier than the night his grand-mother was killed! It has to be her Granger! She's been insisting we see each other since the war to share some fallen glory or some bullshit! Then she writes to Blaise the night he's told to join? This can't be a coincidence! Plus her family's a colony of death eaters! They were cleared after the war since they had no proofs but I know her father was one! I've seen him here Granger!" This couldn't be, they were on Parkinson's backs since the end of the war. The idiots had been cleared yes, but Harry had always believed they were death eaters. Maybe it had to do with her little bout before the final battle.

"Parkinsons are watched Malfoy."

"Yes their Manor is! I bet they covered some other locations under Greengrass' mother's name too! Look if they somehow have a foot in my business under that name …" Right, he was right it could only be that! Shit that git was impressive! Parkinson was a self-righteous bitch anyway! She needed those archives so bad …

"You're right. You're bloody right! It has to be them! Fuck I need the ministry's sodding archives! If I can somehow link them with Greengrass err Applebea or whatever …"

"It's closed now. Damn. I would have just gone there right now!" He looked as hectic as she felt.

"First thing in the morning you said? Could you wait until … say ten? I would be done with that register and we could just go straight to the ministry to Harry and the others …" Malfoy paled. He did so much he looked like a ghost. What had she said? It couldn't be working with Harry and the others that put him in such a state he'd done just that all evening already.

"What is it?"

"Err it might have to be earlier than ten …"

"Oh, it's all right I'll … Malfoy what's wrong?"

"Well Longbottom wanted me to ask you something." What did Neville want that could make Malfoy pale like that?

"Well go on …"

"He wants you to go with him to Mungo's at ten tomorrow. He said Shakelbolt's given you an hour."

Oh, that. _Them_. No, she wasn't going to think about them. She'd succeeded not to for years, she wasn't about to do that in front of Malfoy. She hadn't gone to Mungo's since she'd dropped training either and that was for a good reason too. No she wasn't going to …

"Granger?" Malfoy looked worried. Sincerely and deeply worried. This was … disturbing at every level.

"Are you _worried_?" She asked quite bewildered. He couldn't really worry now, could he?

"Hum, Longbottom said you'd probably say no and be upset."

"What? How could he … Why do you …"

"He looked serious about it …"

"I don't care! I don't give a damn about it okay?! What the fuck does he know anyway!" She spat. Shit. She sat back down on the chair she'd occupied all day. Malfoy looked like he was about to faint. "Merlin this is … I'm sorry Malfoy. I didn't mean to snap at you. Nor at Neville in fact. He knows perfectly well what it's like." She'd said the last bit for herself. Alice and Frank Longbottom had stayed in Saint Mungo's since he was a baby, of course Neville knew what it was like to … shit she'd been about to think about it!

"What is it?" Malfoy stayed standing awkwardly, and looked like the question was hurting him.

"Nothing you need to worry about Malfoy, it's quite all right. Plus, you seem so uncomfortable I don't want to force the … err … friendliness? Out of you any more. Good night." He really looked in pain. How he had to hate her to feel like that when pretending to care … "Go Malfoy, I can feel the forced attitude from here. This is beyond civility …"

"It's wasn't forced earlier." He simply stated.

"Yes well, I can tell that you're in pain right now and I'm perfectly fine. Whatever Harry or Neville made you promise I assure you, you don't need to keep your word."

"It wasn't forced Granger. Shit …" He sat next to her, on Zabini's chair, and took his face in his hands.

"You don't need to do that Malfoy …"

"What is it?" His elbows were probed on his knees and he was looking at her with wide, uncomfortable eyes. She could see all the shades of grey that tinted his orbs from there. Was there really worry and concern in them too? He looked so tired, older than his age. He'd grown up too fast for sure. He was trustworthy, wasn't he? And he was asking her to talk, wasn't he? Why would he force himself to if he didn't give a damn? Why didn't she just spit it out? Everybody knew anyway. No one talked to her about it, ever. Not even Neville, he just offered to take her with him every other month but never said much more. They'd all stopped talking about it after she'd dropped healer's training. She'd been a wreck … The words got out of her mouth before she could make up her mind about it.

"Do you know why I chose to be a healer Malfoy?"

"Eh, you were good in potions and charms?" He said, with a hint of joking, and a lot of wariness.

"No I was good everywhere."

"Don't rub it in my face. Why did you then?"

"Well eh … because I had incurable people to heal." Malfoy looked strange, Hermione couldn't decipher his expression any longer, maybe it had something to do with the fact her sight was blurred from unshod tears.

"Who?"

"My parents."

"But … aren't they muggles?" He asked confusedly.

"They are."

"Then … why are they …"

"They've been obliviated."

"Oh … but … they couldn't restore their memories then?"

"Well, it's not quite that … Actually they recovered almost everything but …"

"I don't get it they're still in there, right?"

"Yes." The tears were harder to contain now. She breathed slowly but couldn't give more words. It was Malfoy in front of her, not a non judgemental friend. He was trustworthy but he couldn't care about her pain, not after all their history.

"What didn't they recover Granger?" This time his face was serious, almost grave.

"Me." The word had escaped her lips without her consent. She was just telling herself he couldn't care, he just couldn't.

"What … How …" He looked shocked. None of the precedent discomfort showed on his face any more, he was just looking at her with wide eyes, like he found the very thought horrific. She felt so guilty now. It was her fault. It was why she'd just tried to forget it, to not think about it. The words came out on their own volition, her wounded conscience trying to release some of the eating guilt.

"I obliviated them before seventh year. So they would be safe. I made them forget me and wish to move to Australia so no one could hurt them because of what I was doing or what I was."

"What you … Oh my … Salazar's … Granger that's …" His horror showed on all his features, even his hands were trembling as he looked at her with now red eyes.

"Horrific. I know. When we found them back, I took them to Mungo's stupefied and explained the situation. Minerva worked on them too … They recovered everything they knew from the magical world which is why they're in Mungo's. But there was a … a trick in the spell somehow it didn't work correctly. As I used it to erase _me_ , added to the fact that _I_ cast the spell, they were unable to restore their memories of me. I … I still have no idea why or how … It …"

"If they're still in there it means they're still working on it …"

"It's been years Malfoy … I …" The words failed her, it was too late for her parents. She'd lost them, and it was her fault. She'd never cure them.

"Don't cry Granger …" There, she could see the pain in his eyes again. Like she needed to hurt someone else.

"Sorry. It's …"

"Don't be sorry again! I had no idea you had to go to that extent. You've got nothing to be sorry about. _I_ should apologize not you." Why? It had nothing to do with him.

"Why? You're … surprisingly considerate right now and I just make you uncomfortable with my sobbing!" He chuckled bitterly at that.

"Because people like me were the cause of all your pain." That cut her tears short. He was looking at his hands with such anger and hate she shivered. Was that hate directed at himself? Why? He was on their side now, wasn't he? He was just a terrified kid during the war, right?

"By people like you, you mean scared kids, right?" As he didn't answer she added: "I chose to obliviate them. Not you."

"I mean death eaters Granger. And if it wasn't for this war you wouldn't have had to …"

"No. I chose it. I'm my own nemesis on that matter Malfoy. I could have sent them in hiding but I didn't. Don't blame yourself for my pain."

"Well for this pain then … but the others …" He looked wounded now, his eyes were red and his face torn, he was still watching his hands with such hatred Hermione didn't know it was possible for someone to feel this guilty.

"You were a kid Malfoy. We all were. You had no choice. Harry believes that, I believe that."

"I should have died that day Granger. I should have done something …"

"What are you talking about?" He shook his head multiple times, like if he was trying to shake the thoughts away, but then he started talking, his voice broken, almost a murmur, incoherent.

"I stayed there, I just didn't know … I realised this was just terror when she … I couldn't but I should have! Look at what I've done …" What? Hermione couldn't decipher exactly what he was talking about. But she could feel guilt radiating from him in strong waves of self-hatred and shame. It felt awful. He kept talking, bits of sentences, while looking at his hands. Hermione couldn't take it any longer, how could he feel so strongly hateful about himself? How did her confession have anything to do with his guilt? Was she a part of his guilt? That made no sense. Maybe he'd just needed to talk but this was … she didn't understand.

"You do realise this has nothing to do with you, right?" He lifted his face to her and stopped talking. "This was about me … right?" She wasn't self-absorbed or anything, she just couldn't figure out what it had to do with him, what had triggered the pain on his face.

"Yes about you and your pain …"

"Then why do you …"

"Come on look at yourself Granger! Don't tell me you're all right! _This_ is so fucking _unfair._ Unfair because … despite all I've done to you I still have my mother. How is that fair to you? How am I supposed to live with myself when I could have helped at some point and done nothing!" Oh, so this was about _that_? About Bellatrix? Hermione felt another bout of crying coming and she swallowed hard to repress it.

"There's nothing you could have done that day that would have kept you alive Draco …"

"Don't use my name." He spat. "Don't show me compassion when you should feel none. The only time you called me by my name you were laying almost dead on the carpet of my drawing room. I don't deserve your compassion Granger." His anger was the worst she'd ever seen in him, but as he talked it faded to something else.

"I could have helped. I should have. I … Stop! Stop doing that … Please …" He looked pleading, on the verge of crying and this was all so surreal. Hermione could hear Bellatrix's hysterical laugh from far away. His hand grabbed hers and he looked down at her arm. She knew exactly what he was looking at and what she'd been doing. She could hear it. That broken and raspy voice that had escaped her own lips, she could see the look he'd had on his face. That mortal terror that had taken her to the point of begging. She'd begged him. She'd said his name.

"Granger? I'm sorry I … I didn't think I was just trying to …" He was griping her hand tightly as to make her come back to reality. She said what she always said when people were hurting:

"It's all right."

"No it's not … I hurt you." He looked broken. Like a glass, crushed on the floor. And he hurt but he hadn't hurt her then.

"No your aunt hurt me. She broke me. You didn't do anything wrong that day and you're not doing anything wrong right now."

"Maybe, but I've hurt you before all that."

"You didn't …"

"Stop it Granger you know it's true! You know I hurt you and so many others I can't keep count! I am reminded of that everyday!"

"They're just memories Malfoy they're of the past." Yes, this was the past. This was not happening again.

"Oh no, they're not! Look at you!" He yelped looking at her arm. "Want to see my reminder Granger?" He spat in a fury, almost ripping off his left sleeve. He lifted it, tearing the button apart, and showed her an ugly and faded dark mark, his left hand still tightly holding her right hand away from her scar.

"Does that look of the past to you Granger?" He looked at her directly in the eyes this time and they were pleading, guilty and desperate all at once. Hermione had never seen such depth in his eyes before. And she'd seen them, she'd watched them a few days before in Harry's office, in his library. They'd been a cloudy grey. The were almost black now, black with desperation in the dim light of the candles. She couldn't hold his gaze, for she felt it went right through her, so she lowered her eyes to his dark mark. How ironic that she'd thought about it no longer than a few days before. How ironic and tragic that it had made her feel better about her own scars. It made her sick now. Sick at her own bitterness and hypocrisy. She'd hurt too. She'd just happened to be on the right side. No, the wining side. She didn't get to choose her side she was muggle born. He didn't get to choose his either. He was of pure blood. They'd had no choice.

"We had no choice. I am a muggle-born I can't change that, nor can you change the fact that you're a pure-blood. You did bad things, then guess what? I've got my share of bad things too since the war ended. I just happened to be born on the right side somehow."

"Being a pure-blood doesn't excuse following through with that shit Granger. I should have …"

"Look, we're not kids any more Malfoy you can't blame yourself for your past decisions, you're making the right ones today. You could have been on our side for all I know and this whole shit would still have broken me and so many others. My pain has nothing to do with you. You've changed. We've all seen that. We've all seen past your sarcasm and mockery Malfoy. There's no longer any hatred behind it, I know it. You've changed, right?"

"I have. A long time ago …" He said bitterly. Maybe he didn't really believe it.

"If … Maybe you should prove it."

"Wh … How?"

"Say his name. It's … freeing."

"What? He … I've never …"

"I know. We knew a very wise man that told Harry once, that the fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself. Voldemort's dead."

"You're right." He hesitated but a hint of determination stole his features and he continued:

"Voldemort's dead. And I almost killed that wise man."

"To protect your mother. Look to what extent I went to protect mine? At least you succeeded. They don't even know I exist …"

"Yes I protected her … at the others expense. You protected them at your own expense. Fucking noble thing to do right? A kid who still made the right choice." There was no right answer to his guilt. He felt guilty with reason, she felt guilty with reason. They'd had no choice.

"All right that's enough. If you insist yes you're a prat. But everybody knows that." He actually chuckled at her little joke.

"I am." He said.

"Right and I'm a know-it-all bookworm."

"Oh that you are." He stated.

"Yes I am." The corner of his lips lifted a bit as if he'd smile, but it dropped again. He didn't look as desperate as before though and resolutely said:

"I'm sorry Granger. For all that's happened to you. And for all I've done that somehow hurt or didn't help." Wow. This was the least expected thing she'd thought she'd hear from him. It was so very welcome. And equally unfair.

"I'm sorry you were forced and fed that nonsense bullshit since the crib and had to act on it." He nodded, his expression serious and thinking, so she added: "I'm sorry I slapped you in third year."

He chuckled again: "No you're not."

"Right I'm not you deserved it." They both had a tired and desperate laugh at the memory, just one little noise, and it was over. He lowered his gaze and she followed his eyes to their linked hands and exposed left forearms. She suddenly felt the urge to cry again. It was so awful. So unfair. So monstrous. She started crying. She cried but this time she really let it go. She cried for their pains. For he was forced to believe the insults he'd thrown her way all those years, for he was forced to try to kill Dumbledore, for the people he'd hurt, for his fear and guilt, for his broken family. For hers. For Harry, her bad memories and nightmares, for she'd broken families too. For innocent death eater's children. She cried because she'd hurt and cursed people and it had stained her soul. For everything that had happened to her and kept happening everyday. For she was slowly giving up. She felt so tired.

"Don't cry Granger …" He tightened his hold of her hand a bit but her silent tears didn't stop. They kept rolling down her cheeks like a bloody fountain. He looked broken. This was what their lives had done to them. Not even twenty two yet and a broken soul already. All life ahead of them and no light in sight.

"I …Sometimes I feel like giving up Malfoy …I'm so tired …" He suddenly looked so sad she felt her stomach lurch dangerously.

"You can't say that we've got a lead!"

"I don't have any happy memories any more Malfoy. I barely manage to create a patronus from an old bitter revengeful day. Do you have happy memories?" He looked the more sad at that question, what was she doing to him? But she was so tired. She just wanted it all to end. Soon.

"I guess from when I was little …"

"They don't feel bitter to you?"

"I can't produce a patronus Granger I never could." He wasn't looking at her any more. What had she asked?

"Oh Merlin … I didn't mean to …" He cut her, sadness fading to be replaced by a faint anger.

"No. Not again. Don't you dare apologize. To this point there's nothing you could say that would upset me more." His tone was commanding but not aggressive. He was right though he looked so upset, sad, angry, guilty … He looked too much.

"Right. Look at yourself Malfoy. You're a wreck." She hadn't meant to say it like that but it had sounded as half a joke and she was glad. Her eyes hurt from crying. This was enough. The shadow of a well-known smirk curled the corner of his mouth.

"Well you're no better Granger. All bitter talk and no more Gryffindor bravery and bullshit? I'm disappointed." She chuckled. He was right.

"Very Slytherin of you to point out." He smiled. A genuine first smile at her. It changed everything. He looked so different.

"You've never smiled at me." She said. He looked at her a moment and cocked his head to the side.

"You've never been funny enough." She smiled too and they stayed like that a moment, his large hand holding hers tightly.

* * *

She yawned. It was way past one in the morning. Their miserable conversation had taken that long. The silence they were in was strangely comfortable. He'd emptied his bag, she'd emptied hers. Draco had realised she'd suffered more than he, and now he couldn't let go of her bony and small hand. It felt like letting it go would break her. Like, if he did, she would start crying again. She didn't seem to mind him touching her and it felt strange because, not so long ago, she'd been disgusted by the very thought of touching him. Years ago he'd been too. They needed to sleep. Maybe this conversation wouldn't have occurred at all if they'd been thinking clearly. Maybe it was all some sort of strange dream. Maybe he'd wake up in the morning having written Longbottom's request on the parchment. He hoped so, and he hoped not too. He stood, pulling at her hand gently.

"Come on I'll walk you back." She nodded and followed him, half a step behind, clutching at his hand a bit. It was a small comfort he thought. For the both of them. But it was also all they could offer each other: a hand. They had to much history, and it was too strange. They walked silently back to the north wing and he didn't stop until he was at her door. He stepped back and the inevitable moment where he'd have to let go of her hand arrived. She squeezed it a bit before doing it for him, and grabbed the doorknob instead.

"I won't be going with Neville tomorrow." She said. He nodded and didn't question her choice. He didn't know what it was like.

"Do you still want me to wait until ten?"

"Nine should be fine. I'll work fast."

"Right."

"Good night Malfoy …"

"Good night Granger." He cleared his throat awkwardly and stumbled a bit on his feet when turning his back to her. She chuckled. His discomfort was not funny.

"What?"

"Discomfort makes you as clumsy as a Hufflepuff." She said. Outrageous! How dare she? Oh, she was kidding. Breaking that weird ice he'd put there between them.

"And you're an annoying sow, but what can we do?" She laughed and it didn't feel strange.

"Pig." She said.

"Do I win this one then?" He asked, only one eyebrow lifted.

"You wish." She looked fierce and all Gryffindor again. He'd never thought he would prefer that from a miserable Granger. She was back on track, wasn't she? Like after her snap in the drawing room, she'd just recovered. He smiled and had no idea what to say. She took a step towards him, and he froze. What was she doing? She got so close he could smell her. She didn't smell like Azkaban at all any more. She smelled of shampoo and flowers. She got on her tip toes and murmured in his ear:

"Lavender's listening." Oh. He took a step away to see her and she stumbled and almost walked on his feet. He grabbed her by the elbow to steady her.

"Who's so clumsy now?" He scowled. She was … almost in his arms. So close he could see every freckle. She was really small. Discomfort crept down his spine so quickly that he felt his hand tremble on her elbow. She backed out.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Well _now_ you'd better be! You practically stumped on my foot there." He smirked for real this time. He'd just spent an hour telling her not to apologize.

"Oh my god, you're such the Hufflepuff. Such a victim …" She was biting her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Careful bookworm. You could get _badly surprised_." He said, using her own words from their parchment exchange. She chuckled.

"Right I'll keep that in mind. And the fact that you're a what? Oh yes, a clumsy _prat_." She laughed just before he couldn't help but laugh too.

"Sow. And you don't win." A slight shuffle made them both startle. Brown was still behind the door. That wolfy girl wasn't that discrete. The moment had passed though, and the witty banter had ended.

"I should let you join your noisy friend Granger." He said loudly.

"Right. Good night then."

"Good night."

* * *

Hermione grabbed the doorknob as soon as he turned his back on her, his shoulders slightly slumped and his posture clearly exhausted.

"You heard me eh?" Lavender looked really guilty.

"Yes. Of course we did."

"Right. Sorry I didn't mean to pry but … I heard you two and … well I thought you might fight again …"

"Actually we gave each other our word that we will stay at least civil."

"Oh, well I saw that. At first I thought he was being nasty but … Mione you're snide!"

"I … Well yes. But it wasn't mean or anything."

"Yes I got that. It sounded err disturbingly friendly actually."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Right what were you doing?" Oh the lead! She explained everything quickly to Lavender, this was going to be a short night. Again. Lavender excitedly answered and even jumped a bit at the news. Then they calmed down and it was already two thirty in the morning.

"Fuck this is good. We'll see in the morning though I'm dead. Let's go to sleep." Lavender said, jumping in the bed excitedly.

Hermione felt heavy as she settled under the covers next to her friend. She was so worn she couldn't move any more. She'd emptied her bag and now she needed to rest and recover. Malfoy had to be in the same state right now. Lavender looked at her warily and took her hand. It felt strange after an hour of Malfoy's hand holding hers.

"I can tell you've been crying Mione, what's going on?" She didn't want to share the moment she'd had with him. It was personal, between them and she felt like he wouldn't be happy if she told anyway.

"Neville goes to Mungo's in the morning."

"Oh." Lavender said nothing more and just kept holding her hand as they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Redface and name calling

Blaise had woken up to a quite neglected Draco. He hadn't shaved in two days and his hair was a mess. He'd been rattling on ever since he'd entered the room. Blaise was about to loose it. The lad was just talking to himself. Yes, the Parkinson lead was a good thing. A real possible thing even. But right now, he just wanted the blond out. His ordeal was far from ending though, because someone knocked at his door. Well, guess who it was? Two more sodding babbling annoying little people. He told them about Parkinson's letter and the chatter just became worse and worse. He couldn't wait for them to fuck off to the ministry already.

* * *

Harry had slept home for the first time in ages. Ginny had been so happy she'd forgotten her anger. In quite a nice and inventive way. He was in a good mood, it was going to be a good day. Hermione had arrived at his office around nine fifteen, looking err, as good as she could without sleep. She had the smile at least. Malfoy and Lavender had been following her closely and had looked as determined and … hopeful? as she. They'd brought news. This could stop the ongoing missions. This could lead directly to arrest. IF they were right, this would be a fucking relief. As head trainee Harry had access to the totality of the ministry's archives so he'd just given them his badge. He still had to plan in case this was yet another dead end. But it wouldn't be, it was Hermione's lead. That sodding little shop. Her gut feeling, his good mood, a good day.

* * *

They'd been in since ten, it was now two pm and still nothing. If there was something it was well hidden. Greegrasses looked clean. Too clean. Linked to no one except Malfoy. Whom had left them to return to his job and well, hers too. Neville had joined them around eleven. He looked sad, as he always did after seeing his parents. He would cope though, he always did, they all always did. He hadn't talked about it to her. At all. Maybe he doubted Malfoy had asked her. Usually he at least mentioned it. He hadn't now, but she kept feeling his eyes on her from time to time, and as she knew he wouldn't speak, she'd have to herself, if she didn't want to be disturbed by his intense stare all day.

"All right that's enough. I'm starving, lunch break!" Called Lavender. "My eyes hurt anyway." Hermione wondered again when was the last time she'd eaten. Oh in Blaise's room they'd had something. Actually she'd only had coffee.

"Right I'm starving too."

"I'll go fetch something then." And the golden blond girl scurried out of the room. Quite convenient of her to give Hermione some time alone with Neville. She looked at her friend and decided not to be too blunt, he looked a bit fidgety.

"Neville?"

"Yes Mione?" He looked warily at her. Neville didn't "Mione" her often, he had to be worried.

"Malfoy asked me."

"Oh. Did you have too much work ?"

"Well I did but you know it's not why …"

"I know. I … are you all right? I mean, I had no choice but to ask him to …"

"I'm fine. Don't you worry."

"Right. I …" His round features wrinkled in a uncomfortable expression and he was more and more fidgeting. This worried Hermione a bit, there had to be more to it than the simple fact he'd had to ask Malfoy to deliver his message.

"Yes?"

"I … you know I don't usually bother you with this but since you're branching the subject …"

"What is it? I don't really wish to talk about it Neville."

"I know but … I saw Luna."

"Err, all right I don't see why this is …"

"Just … listen please." She nodded, now worried that he had some sort of bad news. Luna wasn't assigned to _them_ but maybe it was about his parents? He kept going, slowly. "She hum she's been working on something for quite some time. She told me, but didn't want you to know until it might actually be relevant."

"What is it?" He hesitated for a few seconds and then seemed to have gathered enough courage to start talking, so he did, without a pause.

"A potion. Look, there was a slight possibility that memory could be triggered by blood remember? You did some research on that."

"I remember, I did an essay during training but it was way beyond my abilities to even study … Even the most experimented healers prefer not to work with blood Neville, it's too close to dark magic and too unpredictable. Right?"

"Right. But see she got an idea, from a very brilliant witch," He winked at her and she almost blushed. "to maybe study muggle medicine and psychology." Hermione's mind was racing again, she'd get a headache at this rate.

"Go on."

"Right. So she studied psychiatry for some time and then she bifurcated to genetics by chance. She found an interesting article that talked about lineage and DNA, which can be identified within blood. Follow me?"

"Yes yes go ahead."

"All right. She's been trying to create a potion that would trigger your parents' memory of you by using your shared DNA. I have no idea how she's done it and it's not achieved yet but … she told me it was time for you to know because she's been trying and … well it's promising. It could cure your parents. It could help so many traumatised victims from the war to remember their attackers, it could do so many things that … well she published it on the healers paper and if she gets a bit of founds then …"

"Then she'll properly test it. I always forget she was a Ravenclaw." Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Luna, too happy Luna, had worked on her long abandoned project since she'd dropped. How generous and selfless of her. Even if it didn't work Hermione would owe her a priceless debt. Maybe, just maybe, soon she could regain some hope. Not now though. She wouldn't let herself hope now, it was too early, plus she'd lost all hope already a long time ago and it had left her so empty … she wouldn't let that happen again. Hope would be only for when they'd know for sure. Yes, she wouldn't think about them yet.

"I know, she's brilliant."

"Fuck yes." She said and he winced at the curse. "Sorry." He smiled.

"I always forget you can swear like a Slytherin sometimes." He teased.

"Oh! That's a bit mean Neville!"

"Are you all right with all that Mione?"

"Yes. It's all right." The biggest lie of all. But she'd just shut that part of her brain. Her talk with Malfoy had been enough for the time being. It had been surprisingly relieving and she felt like a weight had gone off of her chest, she wasn't about to add a new one with hope. No. No. No.

"Should we keep working while we wait for Lavender? She might be having a steak for all we know." He took the hint and nodded, the subject was closed.

* * *

Draco couldn't bear being away from the important matters. He'd had to go back to his job and as he wrote yet another sodding report on yet another international incident, his mind kept going elsewhere. Self-righteous bitch Parkinson. Lucky he hadn't needed a shag so badly he'd gone to her. He would have gotten himself in quite the trouble. Lucky he hadn't even seen her since the war! Oh! The wards had kept her away hadn't they? He'd added anyone with bad intentions to the banning ward, this had been tricky but he'd succeeded. And now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure the bint would have tried to come at his door. Yet, she never did, or she never could. Salazar this was unbearable.

Would they warn him if they found anything in the archives? Probably not, or only if they needed him and they wouldn't. They'd go straight to planning. He'd have to _ask_. Well, maybe they hadn't found anything yet. It'd only been half a day and he needed to finish writing this report. He went back to it.

Five minutes later he was, again, thinking about that Parkinson slut. All right, he needed to know. He stood to go to the archives but returned to his seat before reaching the door. This morning hadn't been too awkward with Granger since they'd been all really excited about their lead and had had to inform Potter and the others about it, but now he felt uncomfortable with going to her because he'd lost patience.

It was idiotic, she'd broken the ice the night before, with slight mocking banter to which he'd responded easily but it'd been in the heat of the moment and now … well now he felt like he'd given too much and had exposed himself somehow. Like if confiding in that woman he'd spent years hating, that little bookworm that could be too bossy and irritating, had made him feel … well he could confess that to himself, couldn't he? It made him feel vulnerable. She was the only one to know how guilt was eating him, how hatred had tinted his soul. It was a very personal and intimate feeling that he'd shared with her, not really knowing what he'd been doing. Seeing her upset had made him want to redeem his wrongs to her and at least listen to her, and when she'd confided in him, when it was clearly something she didn't share that often, it had woken up his guilt even more. So he'd snapped, and just confided too, and apologized. He'd almost cried in front of her too, something he never did. He'd taken her hand for Salazar's sake! He'd tried to comfort her. And … she'd comforted him, kept willingly her hand in his, cried even more, but been supportive and strongly opposed to his guilt. She'd exposed herself too, hadn't she? She had to feel vulnerable too, or maybe her Gryffindor background made her less uncomfortable with sharing her feelings? This was way too confusing and he didn't want to face her empty eyes just now. But he so wanted to know what was going on, that only one solution offered to him: the parchment. The thing he should have used the night before. Or maybe not. He didn't know.

 _\- Have you found anything?_

Her response took a few minutes and was written carelessly, probably between two pages of a file.

 _\- Nothing yet. Greegrasses look too clean in my opinion. Nothing that links them to anyone but that little shop of yours yet._

Yet? He asked:

 _\- You're still looking through estates?_

 _\- Yes, and there's so much to look through that Harry's still sending the first team out to check on the closest location._

Maybe this was not so much of a lead after all.

 _\- Better stay safe than sorry. Have you looked at business selling? Maybe they sold something to Applebea, or me …_

Or maybe they're not involved and Parkinson's just a slut. This was perfectly plausible too.

 _\- Well, I would have to know which year, if I am to look through every file since the war it'll take weeks._

Right. How could they track business otherwise? Well through money but there wasn't any records at the ministry, the goblins were way too secretive. Maybe she could ask Potter?

 _\- Gringott's?_

 _\- Money transactions. Too clever. Who are you? Why did you imperioed Malfoy?_

He chuckled, she still teased, on paper. Maybe this wouldn't have been too awkward after all.

 _\- Sorry to disappoint you Granger but I haven't been imperioed. I'm very much my too clever self, as you put it. How does it feel to be surpassed? I hope you're not too upset about it._

 _\- All right this is indeed you. I can tell from the vomit-inducing over-pouring arrogance that I can smell through the paper. It made me gag. Don't you ever believe you can surpass me Malfoy, if school is of any relevance here, I can very much say that you were never clever enough to._

Well if that wasn't rubbing her grades in his face, what was?

 _\- This is not arrogance, this is just stating the obvious. You're just upset that I thought about it before you is all. We're not in school any more Granger, this is real life, and you're under me._

Oh, this had a double meaning he didn't really know how he felt about. Should he joke or ignore it? This was Granger. He didn't get time to decide that her answer was there.

 _\- As much as you wish I was Malfoy, I will never be under you, intellectually or physically._

Shite she was good. And he should have mocked her first. He decided to use her own phrasing:

 _\- Well,_ this _is vomit-inducing._

 _\- Thank you very much._

 _\- No need, just stating the obvious._

Here, in her face. Her response was very short:

 _\- ASS._

That made him laugh.

* * *

Neville was still speaking vividly of Gringott's, saying something about Goblins when Hermione received Harry's flying note. Kingsley would probably have to go and negotiate with the goblins himself since they didn't really have a motive to require such documents. It was still a start. She lowered her eyes to the parchment that had almost made her laugh in front of Neville and Lavender, thinking the banter had ended, but wanting to tell Malfoy about Harry's note.

 _\- MARE?_

She couldn't help it, she chuckled. This animal calling was just so childish and yet so … freeing? After the precedent night Hermione had tried not to let things get awkward with Malfoy, she wanted to play civil, but their confessions and apologies and well … hand-holding just felt … it felt awkward. It had been right in the moment, and she didn't regret it at all but, it was Malfoy. She'd confided in him, and he'd surprisingly done the same. He'd been on the verge of crying the whole time and she'd cried in front of him, multiple times. It wouldn't have had this strange uneasy out coming feeling if it'd been with anyone else. Old times enemies didn't just tell each other their deepest secrets like that. She knew he'd felt uncomfortable all morning but he'd said nothing. And he'd just joked and mocked her as they seem to always be doing on this parchment now. It felt like a small private world where old enemies could be something else. What exactly she had no idea, they were not friends that was a certainty, they weren't even acquaintances. Well, it didn't need a name, it was there, and it was disturbingly freeing.

"What's so funny?" Lavender was looking at her from a huge file, her eyes a little suspicious. "Are you wining again?"

"Not exactly." Lavender didn't say anything in front of Neville, who seemed so absorbed by his document that he apparently hadn't noticed Hermione's smile. She wiped it off her face and wrote:

 _\- Happy to see you've learned a new word. Kingsley's going to Gringott's to negotiate the documents himself, since we don't have a proper motive to require them._

 _\- Right, maybe he should ask for all business transactions that involve more than a hundred galleons? This way it would avoid revealing our suspicions, you could always eliminate all documents from other accounts. The Goblins might be more willing to give away secrets if they don't really know who is concerned. Also if they believe you don't either._

Shit the git was smart. She sent a new note to Kingsley right away. Fortunately he had others things to attend to before going there. She looked down at her current file and sighed. There was nothing there, nothing that linked Applebea or Greengrass to Parkinson. Maybe there was none after all. Maybe they'd been really careful. Of course they'd be! They managed to avoid Azbakan by seeming crystal clear. There wasn't any location under Applebea's name. None. Where could they be? Hermione tried to put her brain on racing mode. Greengrasses had used the mother's birth name to cover for any attempt to set foot in Malfoy's business. Parkinson's were nowhere on any of these files, however they were being watched, their estates had been minutely scanned after the war. Those two families appeared completely devoid of anything incriminating. They were smart. She'd need to be smarter. They'd play with names, which was clever. Maybe Applebea wasn't the only cover name they'd used.

 _\- You're irritating. Did you know that? Look, I can't find anything here that links Applebea or Greengrass to Parkinson, I didn't find anything linking Parkinson to Malfoy either, maybe I'd be luckier with Black? Plus if they'd been careful enough to use Applebea, I think Parkinson wouldn't use their name either, do you happen to know Pansy's mother birth name?_

His answer was quick.

 _\- Flint. Surprised you didn't know that. You're quite irritating yourself. Give me an hour to check._

Flint? Oh she'd seen that name somewhere, it had given her a gag thinking about Marcus. She looked through the files she'd discarded to the side and told Lavender and Neville to check for Flint as well.

It took Malfoy about thirty minutes to write again:

 _\- Seven boutiques, all more or less in potion selling business, are under my mother's name. Several shares were acquired (again not enough for anyone to take over any of them). They were anonymously bought. My mother had just wanted to relay the work after the war. She has no idea who bought those, Gringott's is our best solution._

"Okay we're looking for anything that would link a Flint to Narcissa Black, not Malfoy. And anything from Flint to Applebea. We need to prove Parkinson's involvement."

"Oh you think all of them used the women's birth names? To cover their tracks?" Asked Neville.

"I think so, Malfoy does too. And this may be why we didn't find anything on Parkinson nor on Greengrass after the war, their names never appear anywhere. At all. And since the women have never been suspected … I'm sure that's how they were cleared."

"Shit, we're going to spend the night here!" Exclaimed Lavender. "Can't I send someone else in? I'm going to loose an eye if I keep reading!"

"Well the others are useless with papers Lavender, but if Neville …"

"It'll be all right just the two of us Hermione, let her go to Harry she can't take staying here …"

"Please Hermione, I really don't want to miss on another mission …"

"Right. Just go."

One person less to read through these files. Brilliant she thought.

An hour later Hermione was starting to pull at her hair in frustration. She'd seen Flint. She'd seen that name.

"THERE!" Neville yelled, shoving a file to her. There, Mrs Appleabea had acquired shares from a potion making store located near the border under Black's name, only to sell them two days after to a certain miss Flint. This! It was this! They were connected! Sharing business. Of course, the Parkinsons were ruined! They needed the money from Greegrass to help Lestrange built whatever those bastards thought they were going to achieve. They'd been right. Now they needed to find a location that involved the two of them again.

"We were right, we were fucking right! Parkisons! Hiding business and shit under miss Clarissa Flint's name, who's she?"

"Dunno …" Neville shrugged. Malfoy would know.

 _\- Clarissa Flint rings a bell?_

 _\- Pansy's mum's cousin. I take it you found that connection?_

 _\- I sure did. Applebea bought shares from your mother's branches, sold it two days after to Flint._

 _\- Right so those atrocious bitches have been trying to steel money from me since the war. Enough of a motive for your office? Maybe interrogation?_

Was he mad?

 _\- And let them know we're on to them? No way, I'll keep digging, Gringott's files will provide the dates of every transaction, thus reducing the possible places I need to check on here, and I will find the location._

* * *

Draco had almost forgotten he'd been talking with Granger. She would find the location. Or at least it was what she said. So much trust and determination that he was reminded as if slapped on the cheek that she was the Gryffindor Golden Girl. He'd been wronging himself by thinking of Gringott's and hiding their suspicions before she did. How had he even believed for a second he could outdo her? Brightest sodding witch of their age. Of course Parkinson used Flint's name somehow, of course it wouldn't be his estate directly targeted but his mother's. Of course they had to wait for Kingsley's return from Gringott's and of course she'd find the bloody location. Yet again she'd completely recovered. Gone was her bitter and given up confession from the night before. He had underestimated her. Never presume anything about a Gryffindor eh? Well, Gryffindorly speaking this was expected.

 _\- Here, all Gryffindor again. I'd say good job but this is you I'm talking to ... I have a certain reputation to maintain. Maybe a: bloody well go back to work instead of rambling here, would be more appropriate?_

 _\- Was that a disguised compliment Malfoy? Are you going soft or finally realising you can't outdo me? Who's under who now?_

Shit she was witty.

 _\- None of the above. And to take your own words Granger, as much as you'd like to be under, or over me for that matter, this is not happening._

Had he forgotten something?

 _\- Well, that is vomit-inducing. I had to swallow back bile._

Right, he'd forgotten that answer. Couldn't this parchment just record this sort of things?

 _\- BITCH._

Calling her that was almost admitting he'd lost, he scowled at himself.

 _\- DOG?_

Great, this animal calling was just becoming ridiculous. It'd just made him laugh like an idiot. Thank Salazar he was alone. At least he was loosing his mind privately. If laughing could actually be called loosing his mind. It shouldn't be, except perhaps when it was with Granger. Calling her names had never really made him laugh, it had made him sadistically satisfied but this was … foreign. They had so much history, bad history, that everything that had happened between them since they met again felt out of place. Afterwards only, though, when he overthought it, because in the moment it just felt … funny. And strangely freeing, like if there wasn't any resentment between them, like if their apologies had just been enough, as if she'd forgiven him for his wrongs. Well, at least on parchment. Which he folded neatly and tucked in his pocket.

His door opened and a quite dishevelled Potter entered cutting short his insane thoughts.

"Malfoy, we need your last advises before the first team goes out. Meeting room." And he stormed out.

Draco was definitely going soft. Being ordered around by Potter and laughing at jokes Granger made was not normal. Growling, he went to join Potter. He entered the meeting room to find a quite excited looking Brown, vividly speaking with Thomas, and Longbottom had apparently just arrived since he was opening notebooks on the table before seating. Potter and Shakelbolt were at the end of the table, looking over the scroll, their faces a bit too serious. Weasley was at Potter's right, unsurprisingly, and shot him, what he had to think was a death glare, but looked more like he was going to puke. The git was already red, it made Draco smirk. He sat as far away from them as he could, no way he would stain his robes with vomit from the slug-puking idiot. That thought almost made him chuckle. He decided not to look at them either. Granger entered the room a very long minute later and the mess started finally. His presence seemed to only infuriate the weasel which pleased Draco to no extent. Shakelbolt was reviewing details of the house they were raiding that night, and Draco lost himself in the older man's explanations for a moment.

"I think the best point of view would be from the forest's edge, but it's too exposed, the back will have to do." Draco intervened:

"If they work as they used to, there'll be at least two of them at the back of the house, they won't expose themselves on a visible house like this one, maybe the edge of the forest is safest."

"We have no certitude of that, and exposing ourselves could be dramatic Malfoy …"

"I'll disillusion them then." Cut Granger. "We're just there to check Kingsley we don't want to risk them attacking."

Weasley mumbled something under his breath but they ignored him.

"Right. Right. So edge of the forest, better point of view. Hominium revelio, I wonder if we could test the wards undetected."

"I could do that." Said Granger. "But I'm not on this one …"

"You have better things to do Hermione."

"I'll do it, I'm not as good as Mione but she taught me a few things, should be enough for now." Brown said, looking the more excited about the upcoming mission. She looked wild, Blaise would appreciate that.

"Right, tap the coin as soon as you've got something. Come back right away if it starts to move. We want to stay in the shadows, they mustn't know we're onto them." Again that coin bullshit. What did it bloody mean anyway?

"Well there'll probably be no one there Kingsley. Can't find something so easily, we're not that lucky." Sighed Brown. She looked pessimistic and excited at the same time. It was a strange combination.

"Way to live up to your Gryffindor values Brown. Well done with the optimism." Draco threw her mockingly. Brown made him a face but Weasley seemed to not appreciate the banter.

"And what do _you_ know about Gryffindor values?" The git was red from shoulders to ears. It was quite the sight. Draco opened his mouth to answer but Granger jumped in.

"He was in school with us Ron, we all know houses' values. Kingsley if we're done I'd like to take the Gringott's files you gathered and get back to work."

"Right, here …" Her attempt to temper things didn't work though, and as much as it pleased Draco to see the redhead loose his temper, it was becoming to be irritating.

"I don't understand why he's here. He's not an auror, he shouldn't know our plans." Well, something new he didn't understand then. Potter rolled his eyes, at his best friend. Draco couldn't believe it, Potter insulting the PM, then actually somehow being on his side against his favourite weasel.

"Ron please …" He said.

"No! I'm right! How can we know he's not feeding us bullshit?" The redface yelped, gesticulating ridiculously. Draco almost laughed, shit he had to keep it together, he doubted they'd appreciate or take his side if he aggravated the situation.

"Ron that's enough, he actually landed us the documents how could he …" Tried Potter.

"Right! It could just be a trap! For all we know he's feeding information to his death eater family!"

"RON!"

That was the drop. Draco wasn't about to let the idiot insult him. His family was composed of his mother and she was even more under threat than anyone else. He stood.

"Fuck you Weasley. You shut your big mouth or I'll make you."

"What? Is the truth hurting you Malfoy?"

"I don't have to prove myself to you redface, I don't even know how you became a bloody auror but if you can't tell who's on your side, then maybe you should have stayed in that hole you call a house."

"Shut up about my house!"

"What? Does the truth hurt you ginger?"

"At least I'm not a death eater! I was never on Voldemort's side, ferret." His face was so full of hatred, Draco wanted to punch it right off his big nose. Throwing his past choices at his face was just unfair and uncalled for.

"RON!" Granger looked so pissed at her friend that everyone shut up in the room. Even a bit of Draco's urge to hit the bastard flew away. Her hands were probed on her hips and _that_ was a death glare. Then she half-hissed, half-screamed.

"You are going to _apologize_ Ronald Billius Weasley! Malfoy's only been helpful right from the start of all this and I don't care that you can't get over your little childish grudge. WE ARE NOT CHILDREN ANY MORE! I won't bear with your idiotic …"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Weasley had cut her. He was signing his death certificate. While he looked at Draco she was rounding the table to face him, and even Shakelbolt cowered a bit. Draco looked at the idiot and as an old reflex he smirked to the git. This was not the most mature move of all, but it was so fucking blissful to watch his face discompose. It didn't stop the redhead though since he kept going at Draco:

"See?! He's not fucking changed! What did he do to you?"

"He's done nothing! I'm …"

"You're on his bloody side! What did he do? Seduce you? Who are you?" She reached him and it went all berserk. She started to poke him while yelling, looking way more familiar to Draco, despite her now almost blond hair.

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"I don't know you tell me! You've been suddenly all willing to go to his bloody house …"

"Oh my god! This is insane!"

"No what is insane is you talking to him on that bloody parchment and taking his side like …"

"WHAT are you implying exactly Ronald?"

"I don't know! You're acting like he's …"

"Like WHAT?"

"Like you're a bloody SLUT!" Wow that was uncalled for and so disrespectful Draco felt his fists clench in fuming anger, the git was out of line. But he didn't get time to say anything because she slapped him. Hard. His face was a hard shade of purple now. Well deserved hit! At least she still defended herself. The memory of his own punishment in third year made him cringe, it must have hurt much more now. Brown grabbed him by the elbow, as everyone left the room. Draco was so on edge that he shoved her aside and was ready to actually defend the bookworm's honour:

"YOU show her some respect you bloody bastard!" He spat to the redhead, whom started pointing his finger at him and Granger successively.

"WHAT? SEE? I KNEW IT! YOU BLOODY TRAITOROUS BITCH!" He barked.

"Expelliarmus!" Of course Potter would take that precaution. She'd been ready to hex him. Having no other choice she slapped him again full force. The sound of her hand hitting his cheek hard still resounded, that Brown grabbed him again. But this time Thomas was on his other side, and he had no choice but to follow. Even Shakelbolt got out of the room. Draco just didn't understand the lot of them and fumed:

"You're going to just leave them alone in there?!"

"We're useless, it's training all over again …" Said Brown.

"Shit, I thought they were over that …" Added Thomas.

"Well Mione is. Ron's just been on edge … His father and brothers are in Azkaban right now …" Justified Longbottom. Like any of this treatment could be justified.

"It's no bloody excuse to insult her!" Angrily cut Draco.

"And since when are you taking her defence?" Asked Shakelbolt. "I remember you, not only a few days ago, pestering around about doing the bookworm bint's job!" He was right. But it was before everything they'd told each other. And maybe he'd over-reacted a bit at the insult but … yes since when did he defend her honour? What did he care? Maybe he cared now … He answered Kingsley only when he felt more like himself again, even if he had no idea why in hell he would take her defence.

"I gave her my word to be civil and she's done the same. We need to work together and we're not bloody children any more!"

"I feel like we've said that so much over the past few days that it doesn't mean anything any more." Brown said. "He's right though, they gave their words, Mione told me, and not to take the blond's defence or anything but we've been working as if he was part of the team and it worked just fine …"

"I know. I know you're right, you're not children any more and he shouldn't insult her like that." Tempered Shakelbolt.

"Could someone give Potter a hand in there? I can still hear yelling …" No one seemed concerned about the Golden Trio, probably skinning each other alive, but him. Draco wondered why in hell they just waited outside instead of kicking the weasel's arse.

"No. Even hexing them won't work, trust me we tried." Said Thomas.

"What?"

"When we started training, they'd just broken up and it took a few of these rows to put things right. It's how they cope or … I don't know, but they'll be just fine."

"He just called her a slut and a bitch …" Hadn't Draco called her a bitch too? And just a few hours before. What an hypocrite he was. Well no! He'd been joking and she knew that! This was just …

"Yes well, I won't be surprised if she gives it back way worse." Answered Brown. Way worse?

"She really bought that book now didn't she?" Draco asked jokingly to Brown, actually calmed down a bit. If it was their insane way to stay friends then … It was none of his business. Brown chuckled.

"Course she did!" They were all leaning against the wall of the meeting room, waiting for the loud argument to end. This was … completely crazy. Had Draco really been angry at the weasel for insulting her? Apparently. But didn't the git know she wasn't all right? Didn't he know she had way too much honour to just be fooling around on the job with him? Him, that even if she'd been civil with, she probably hated still? Well, maybe not hate, she'd taken his defence, but at least resent? She didn't either, Draco could tell. She'd forgiven him, he thought, even if she hadn't voiced it. So what? She didn't like him for sure. What were they anyway? He had no idea. And actually he didn't care. As long as their little banters stayed on that parchment, he didn't see why he should question it, especially since it made him laugh. Brown had been right, they needed the bloody laugh. One found it where one could. As insane as it was.

"I think it's over." Said Brown.

"I'm not checking this time." Said Longbottom. Draco couldn't help but ask.

"Why?"

"I don't want to receive an ink pot again. It ruined my best robes." Draco chuckled at the idea and to his surprise, Brown and Thomas too. Shakelbolt looked a bit irritated.

"If you'd listened to me, it would never have happened Neville. I'm sick of this, Lavender …"

"Right." Brown went to open the door carefully.

"We're not together any more Ron, you can't question my loyalty over some stupid jealousy!" Said Granger.

"I know. I know, I'm sorry. Won't happen again." Mumbled Weasley. So it was over? With a sorry? Just like that? Draco cocked his head a bit to see inside. Brown was smiling and holding the door slightly ajar. Weasley opened his arms and from the corner of his eye, Draco saw Granger approaching to hug him. Potter was next to them, wand still lifted up, apparently ready to hex the living shit out of them. Draco felt his guts twist a bit but ignored it. How could she forgive him that easily? Right, she loved the git. He guessed he would forgive Blaise if he insulted him too. And also after quite a lot of throat gripping. Maybe this was not so weird after all, it was just friendship. A bit twisted by the fact they'd had a thing going on for some time. Yuk, this time he knew why his guts annoyed him.

"All right, of course a warning for the both of you." Said Shakelbolt, entering the room again. "Ron, Lavender, Dean, preparation now." The three named went out. Longbottom looked as relieved as Potter, while Granger still looked a bit on edge. Passing by him, Brown quietly said:

"Say hi to Blaise for me." Draco was so surprised he was left open-mouthed, while Shakelbolt took Potter and went out too.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy, you're going to attract flies." He did. Granger looked way too pleased with herself.

"Mind your own mouth you cow." He said. Longbottom looked like he might explode but deflated once he saw Granger smile. Now he was the one attracting flies.


	9. Chapter 9: No, you don't

Cow, now this was nice, and in front of Neville. Her answer didn't wait and was … unexpected?

"Bull?" Hermione said, and it went out as a question. Malfoy looked … red. She realised he was holding back a laugh. Which made her laugh and he just followed. Neville looked completely lost for a moment and then recovered.

"Is that what made you laugh on that bloody parchment? Idiotic insults? You guys are so weird … Everyone's just loosing their mind here …" His statement didn't help the hysterical laughter that was currently taking over Hermione. Neville was right, they were all crazy. She was laughing her face off with Malfoy right now, and when it ended, the blond ferret actually wiped a tear.

"Granger you're so stupid I can't take it." Thank you very much.

"Well, I could have said _beef_ but … no one would ever want to eat you …"

"Like anyone would want to taste that …" He looked at her from head to toe. "THAT is vomit-inducing Granger." There, laughter, again. Neville had just gone back to work, ignoring the both of them, frowning for himself over files.

"Don't throw up Malfoy you might ruin your precious robes."

"Aha! Jealousy?" He said pointing a long finger towards her face. "Considering the robes you're wearing that's understandable."

"At least I can wear white ones if I like. People would still be able to see me."

"We've been over that already Granger …"

"WORK! There's work! This is quite funny, I can give you that, but now is not the time!" Neville kept going under his breath: "Can't believe I'm the one lecturing Hermione, laughing with Malfoy, the world is going berserk …" Hermione chuckled. They'd gotten carried away a bit. Malfoy looked suddenly really uncomfortable. Which was quite funny.

"Hufflepuff." She called quietly before joining Neville at the table. She didn't let any time for him to answer and added: "We should take these to the archives Neville."

"Right let's go. You're not coming!" He yelped at Malfoy with a warning finger pointed to the blond's chest.

"I had no intention to Longbottom. And you don't win that one Granger. I'll get my revenge." He said before going out with a wide but slightly disturbed grin on his face.

Apparently their little banter existed outside the parchment. She doubted he'd have retaliated in front of Ron or Kingsley but he'd ignored Neville. At least it was really civil, from a deranged point of view. Oh and the hell to it, it was funny.

"You're friends with Malfoy now Mione?" Neville asked her, his round face slightly concerned, half-hidden behind the huge pile of files he was holding while walking out of the room carefully.

"What? No."

"Oh. And what was that then? Looked … crazily friendly to me … or at least the closest to friendly it can get while throwing insults at each other …" Right, what was it then?

"Err, I don't know, but it works. At least we're not yelling at each other."

"Right. We wouldn't want to have you argue with anyone …" He teased.

"Oh, shut up!" She answered playfully nudging him on the shoulder.

"How did it go?"

"Well, Harry had to threaten Ron to hex the crap out of him if he didn't listen to me. Once he listened he actually heard I was right. I don't get it you know, how is it that Harry's trust is never questioned and when it comes to me, even if I give the same trust as Harry, he just won't …"

"He's been on edge Mione, he's not taking well the fact that the order means practically only his family now …" Neville looked concerned for Ron, as he did for most of them now.

"I know …"

"But Malfoy's right, it's no excuse to insult you." Malfoy?

"Is that what he said?"

"Yes, and he looked quite pissed off in my opinion." That was true, he'd looked ready to beat the hell out of Ron.

"Oh, I think maybe the death eater calling made him snap …" It went out almost as a question, for she had no idea why the ferret would take her defence like that.

"Sure. And I understand it was unfair, but he took your defence, even Kingsley asked him why."

"Err I have no idea. You know … it's not that hard to be civil with him once you try and wear his shoes. Know what I mean?"

"Mm, I guess, wouldn't want his shoes for the world … Lavender's been joking with him too, maybe he's not that bad after all …" Neville looked so confused she had to at least try and reassure him a bit.

"He's still an arrogant prat Neville, but a funny one I guess."

"That's better, I was finally thinking the world was upside down. Malfoy a humble and wise man, and Hermione a yelling and insulting wreck!"

"Oh! Shut up!" He chuckled as they reached the archives.

"Let's go through these … it's already seven. Let's call it a night at ten, after you disillusion them?"

"Good idea. I haven't slept in my own bed for ages!"

"Few days Hermione." He winked.

"Feels like eternity."

"I know."

* * *

Blaise Zabini was on edge. He'd done absolutely nothing, for a whole day. He'd been left alone most of it, and had had to share tea and meals with Narcissa. Don't get yourself mistaken, Narcissa was quite the nice woman, and he knew her since he was little, but she was not the talkative type. It'd been so boring he thought he'd just shave his head for fun. He'd been in the library but the two Gryffindors had already taken everything useful there. He was useless, waiting there, watching over his friend's mother like a god damn babysitter, when those two deranged bastards walked free. This was so infuriating that he now had to grip the armrests of his chair tightly to keep himself from running away from the manor by foot. Which would be the stupidest thing ever. For all he knew there could be one of those bastards just waiting for him outside. He took a drink. He needed it. He'd promised himself not to, after Brown's lecture, but the hell to it he owed her nothing.

"Don't drink too much mate, I've got news." Draco was standing, leaning against his door frame, looking more like it was supporting him, than the nonchalant style he was trying for.

"Not too fucking late! Was so bored I almost ran out of here!"

"My office? I've got work to do."

"I … My, I almost offered my help! See what this place's doing to me?" Blaise stood and followed him down the stairs to the west wing.

"Yeah that Salazar forsaken place … Can't stand it but mother refuses to sell, no one would buy it anyway, and it's way too safe to now …"

"Mm. So? That lead?"

* * *

Draco had just told Blaise about everything Granger had found, which had somehow lead him to her little quarrel with Weasley.

"He called her a slut and she just forgives him like that? Too goody good for her own sake … thought she'd changed …" Blaise muttered.

"Well, she slapped him, twice …"

"Yeah well he deserved a good fist tasting … Like it's been all pleasant vacation around here!" Draco was surprised, Blaise would have defended her honour too? So it was just a normal thing to do then?

"You would have punched him?"

"Come on Draco you going soft? It's the weasel! Insulting their best bloody auror! It's a shame. I quite like her too you know, she's not as uptight as she used to be at school, actually fun to be around …"

"Fun?" Draco had asked more out of surprise than scepticism. He knew for a fact that she could be quite funny, and witty. His parchment was proof, and their little banter too. He also knew she'd changed. They all had, the sole exception seemed to be the idiot redhead.

"We had a couple of laughs when you were at work mate. She's nice. Brown's too for that matter."

"Right, you're right. I've had some too with them. Brown says hi by the way." Here, Blaise's interest was completely captivated now.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. She's out on intervention tonight."

"Right. Keep me posted tomorrow? Charm one of these parchments for me mate, I'm so bored …"

"I won't be able to answer all the time Blaise …"

"I know but at least important things?"

"Like if Brown says hi?"

"Shut it just do it."

"Only if what I tell you …"

"Stays between us, I know mate."

"Right, deal then, hold this."

After a few minutes of parchment testing, Blaise was out and Draco was finishing his last scroll for the bloody too long day. It took two hours. Now it was one o'clock, and it was earlier than ever, he could get five hours of sleep. Draco couldn't wait! Once comfortable under the sheets though, his mind was racing. Were Granger and Longbottom still working? Did they find anything? She said she'd keep him posted but maybe she was waiting until morning? Would she bother him in the middle of the night if she found something? Draco doubted it, she was changed but still got some principles, right? Shit this was unnerving. He wouldn't sleep! He felt weak while writing but couldn't help it.

 _\- Anything or called it a night already?_

The response took six minutes and thirty two seconds to come.

 _\- Did you know that that bloody fucking parchment of yours could wake you up? That horrible thing sent green flashes in my bedroom! I woke up thinking I got avadaed! You sodding git! I said I'd keep you posted for Godric's sake! And don't you bloody comment on my swearing it's way worse aloud!_

Draco burst out laughing. He hadn't known the thing could do that. He would have done it sooner! He could bet his hand she'd hexed the shit out of her place! This was worth all her wrath and swearing!

 _\- You can't imagine the state I'm in right now. I can't stop laughing. It actually hurts! I haven't laughed this hard in years Granger! Tell me you hexed the place? Please?_

 _\- Wanker. I blew up an entire wall. AN ENTIRE FUCKING WALL YOU PRAT! It's going to take days to repair! You're lucky you're not around right now trust me. You'll pay for this._

The laughter didn't seem to fade, Draco was now hugging his ribs, trying desperately to maintain a proper grip on his quill. His response got written quite approximatively.

 _\- An entire wall? This is the funniest thing ever. I have trouble writing. Oh and how do you plan on doing that pray tell? Can't make me blow up a wall … and your insults don't work any more Granger._

 _\- I wish I could strangle you right now. With my bare hands you horrible idiot. I hate you!_

Those last three words actually did something to his insides. He knew she was angry but … He kind of hoped she didn't. He'd thought she didn't. He chose to think she didn't. She couldn't he hadn't done anything on purpose.

 _\- No you don't. Admit you would laugh too if it'd been me!_

He swallowed hard when the words disappeared.

 _\- Can't believe I'm writing that, but it's not like anyone would believe you, and since no one can see that … you're right. And of course I would laugh my face out at you. But I'm still so mad at you that you should expect some kind of bad treatment. I'm not letting this go. Whether you did this on purpose or not. You'll pay for this Malfoy!_

She didn't. Why was he relieved? Because he didn't hate her either, and because he didn't want their little banter to end. It made him laugh. Draco realised he'd just scared himself over Granger. The perspective of her hatred had actually hurt him. He really didn't want her to hate him. Like she'd said, no one could see that, so he didn't see why he wouldn't at least offer to make it right. He wrote his answer trying to ignore the little voice in his head telling him he was going soft. He was just tired, couldn't think straight.

 _\- All right, what do I do to make this right?_

 _\- You're going soft Malfoy or afraid of me?_

Was she reading his mind?

 _\- Definitely afraid of you. After today's show I wouldn't risk getting slapped again. Weasley's face has got your hand permanently printed on it._

 _\- Maybe try not to make me blow up walls then? And if you want to make it right, come fix it you idiot!_

He hadn't even started to think of an answer when she added.

 _\- Don't come. It was a joke. Don't want to see your face, all my flat lacks right now is puke all over the carpet._

She'd forgotten to be precise. Too bad.

 _\- Very thoughtful of you to spare me from vomiting Granger. Your face in the middle of the night might just do that to my stomach._

 _\- Did you look at your own face these days Malfoy? You're no better. Ghostly pale. Low shoulders. Very few smiles. A bit snappy. Is Zabini still rejecting you?_

Shit. She'd won. Justifying or denying would only make it worse.

 _\- All right I surrender. You win. I'll deny I wrote this of course. Let's say I said: HYENA. Good luck finding a male equivalent now._

 _\- Who said you were male? For all I know you're just a tall angry blond girl. A clumsy Hufflepuff. A little gazelle._

Here, right in his face. This was far more fun when he won. He was definitely going soft. But he had to admit she was gifted. When had she acquired such witted mockery? The Granger he remembered would never have called him a Hufflepuff as an insult! Because it wasn't really one. Who was he kidding, of course it was. She knew exactly what to say to get back at him, she'd just called him a gazelle. This was insane. But also insanely childish and freeing.

 _\- I wonder why you were not sorted in Slytherin Granger, that was cunning and slightly devious. I am quite proud of you, you know, you're making progress. My teaching seems to have some affect on you. Soon you won't only be slapping Weasley, but mocking his hair too! Maybe one day you'll actually learn how to use sarcasm right! I put so much hope in you!_

 _\- You condescending, pretentious, idiot! By the way, my wall won't be repaired by magic. I used too many hexes and spells all at once! Do you know how disturbing it is to see your loo from your bed? You're paying so bloody hard for this!_

She was so angry, Draco couldn't stop laughing at her sincerity. She'd just write what she was thinking. So she blew up the wall to the bathroom. No big deal, use the … oh she couldn't.

 _\- No big deal Granger, if you want I'll send someone to repair that, take the guest room._

 _\- I don't have a bloody guest room you twat!_

He knew it! No guest room. Way to anger her even more.

 _\- How do you do when you have guests then? Let them sleep on the carpet?_

 _\- No, that would be your special treatment only. They just get my bed and I take the couch but as you may not have realised I have a time consuming job, I don't have guests that often, and I'm not home that often either._

Right, of course she didn't have guests. Draco didn't have any either but he still got to sleep in his bed at night. Aurors were all exhausted, it could be seen on their faces.

 _\- Well, fortunate I won't ever set foot in your now blown up flat then. And I saw that of your job, have you looked at Potter recently? The idiot sleeps on his desk, looks paler that I do._

 _\- That's not humanly possible and you know that. You're almost translucent Malfoy, Harry's just a bit tired is all._

Translucent? Seriously?

 _\- See what I meant by Hyena? A bit is the century's understatement. Speaking of this, now that I've stopped laughing, I realised it's nearly two o'clock._

 _\- Right. I just finished dusting my bed anyway (I hate you). See you in the morning for my revenge._

Again. No, she didn't, she'd denied it, and she would have blown that parchment too in that case. Instead she'd kept talking. While apparently cleaning what remained of her bedroom.

 _\- No, you don't. Good night Granger. Sleep … dust-free._

He wondered what her complex brain would prepare for her revenge. He'd had to be careful, even if he doubted she'd have the time to do anything.

 _\- Good night GIT._

What he wrote next confirmed that he was definitely going soft, but he was also too tired to care.

* * *

That idiot blond head! How could he not know what the parchment he'd charmed himself, would do such a thing? Hermione had woken up to a green flash so intense she'd thought she was being attacked. Godric her reflexes were good! Exhaustion seemed to only have duplicated them. She'd jumped off the bed to more green flashes, and blown up what was facing her. Not just blown up actually, she'd almost set the entire building on fire. Thank god she had strong wards, the noise could have woken the entire city! Fortunately she'd realised instantly that the flashes had come from her desk, and she'd turned the fire down. What remained of her bedroom was a catastrophe. She'd used at least five spells before realising it'd come from the parchment. There was nothing to be saved of the damn wall! She'd cleaned the room while answering the git responsible for that, and had vanished the pieces of stone and bricks but was left with a gigantic hole facing her bed, with view right to the loo. Disturbing.

God she hated him! _No you don't._ How could he be so sure? Well, once calmed down, she knew she didn't. How could you hate someone who hated himself so much already? Who seemed so regretful too. He made her laugh. Lavender was so right, they all needed the bloody laugh. Plus, he'd offered to make things right, which was again another surprising thing coming from him. Was he worried about her being angry at him? No, that was stupid, all he did was trying to anger her, to laugh at her. But still, he'd stated, _no you don't_ , twice. And she didn't. Was he bloody reading her mind or something? How did she feel about him anyway? Were they starting to become friends? Was Neville right? She had no idea, but now that hate was gone, she couldn't put words to replace it. She just didn't know. Plus, it was nearly two in the morning already and she didn't need to find out what they were, she didn't care, as long as it stayed as fun as it was. Now what she needed was to sleep on that, and in the morning, go back to work with some sort of revenge.

 _\- Said GIT is really sorry he scared you. I just couldn't sleep not knowing. Night Granger._

Or maybe not. This was unexpected, and … another apology from Malfoy. Was the world ending soon? She'd told him they'd all seen past his sarcasm and mockery, and all knew he'd changed, but she only realised to what extent reading his last message. Even if there was no possible witness, again, he'd still written it. She felt herself smile. There would be no revenge after all. She knew he wouldn't want an answer to such a thing, as for when he'd said thank you, but she felt like she needed to.

 _\- You're not a git Malfoy._

She also knew she wouldn't get one, but was still surprised when the words she wrote disappeared as soon as she'd put the dot on. He was still holding the parchment. She went back to bed, this time folding the torn parchment in her pyjama's pocket, where her coin always laid. She wouldn't risk blowing another damn wall, the place hadn't so many.

She was woken up way too early. The strident sound from the charmed muggle alarm clock she used was horrific. Couldn't she use her wand as all the other wizards and witches did? No, she had to like her muggle appliances. She almost threw the damn thing to the wall. And then she remembered she didn't have a wall any more. She went to the bathroom, pestering around for herself at all muggle things, and at the damn hole from which she could now see her bed. She wasn't half through her shower yet when something alarmed her to no end.

"Hermione?!" Harry? Shit, this had to be important. She covered herself with a towel and stormed out of the half-bath half-bedroom she now owned.

"Harry? What …"

"Another attack, they're going for it Mione, we need to find them now."

"Give me five minutes." He nodded and was ready to end the floo call, his head slightly turned to the side, when he caught something behind her.

"What happened to your bedroom?!" Shit, she'd left the door open.

"Err, nightmare."

"Wh … Oh my … really?" He looked completely bewildered, and concern was starting to show on his face.

"It's all right, I was half asleep, heard a noise, just thought I was attacked."

"Oh. Happened to me last year. Thank god I wasn't with Ginny, didn't blow up a wall though …" He seemed to remember quite vividly for he was grimacing. Hermione wondered when she'd learned to lie. It wasn't totally a lie actually …

"Anyway, five minutes." And he was gone. She couldn't have told him, right? No way. She grabbed the first pair of pants she found and a sweater, and had to scrougify antecedently clean robes just because wall dust had apparently landed everywhere in her closet too. She was at the ministry in four minutes. Looking like utter shite. Even her hair wasn't as nice as usual, she'd think about it later, she still had two month worth of potions for it and that was a blessing. She arrived in their meeting room before everyone else except Harry, Kingsley and Ron. Before she could ask, Harry explained:

"Muggle supermarket attacked. Incidents department on it with the obliviating. Dean and Lavender went directly from their mission to there to investigate what they could. They're coming back in a minute. We waited to wake you up."

"No need next time Harry." Oh he didn't agree she could see it clearly on his face even from the door. "Ron, the location?" Ron scowled.

"Useless, ruins. Nothing there, we were back at midnight."

"Midnight? And you waited until five to call me?"

"Calm down Hermione, it needed to be contained anyway, and _you_ need to be well rested for your job today." Kingsley's voice was calm, but contained a warning.

"Right, because I only have today, isn't it?"

"Exactly. When Neville gets here, shouldn't be long now, you get to work." She nodded in response and took a seat.

"Don't take this the wrong way Mione but you look like shite. Here, take a coffee." Said Ron. She'd forgiven him for his horribly mean insults but she was exhausted and angry at everything right now, she didn't need to be reminded her missed proper shower. She shot him a glare that made him wrinkle his nose in distaste.

"Sorry … But I thought you went out early last night."

"Ronald, weeks of sleep deprivation don't magically disappear from one's face, maybe take a look at yourself. Now, I don't think reminding everyone that they look like crap is the right way to approach such issue." Said Kingsley, actually shooting him a glare too.

"Did he dare say that to you too?" Asked Hermione.

"Indeed." He said venomously. Hermione chuckled.

"Ron, maybe you're more sleep deprived than the rest of us. Angering the boss first thing in the morning …" She said, gabbing the coffee he handed her. Harry chuckled and received a death glare from said boss. A quite dishevelled Neville entered the room panting, with two mugs of coffee in his hands, and a huge scroll Hermione suspected to be blank.

"Work?" He asked her without sparing a glance at the others. Hermione didn't answer and jumped on her feet, it was going to be the worst day ever.

Once installed they needed to select only Applebea, Flint, Black and just in case, Greengrass and Parkinson's files from Gringott's. Then cross the data with the estate archives, and hopefully they would find acquisition of domains or houses or anything that could contain crazy bastards.

* * *

Draco woke up at five thirty. What a wonderfully resting night he'd had. Less than four hours of sleep. Life was just shit. He got ready quickly and arrived at the ministry for six o'clock. Potter was all over the place, he could hear him from the lift. What was going on? He went to the meeting room instead of Potter's office, only to be thrown a newspaper in the face. Oh. Shite.

"Contained I suppose?" He asked to Shakelbolt who nodded:

"Course. Hermione and Neville are in the archives working their arses off, those three" He showed the weasel, Brown and Thomas "Need some sleep, they've been here all night. And I have way too many meetings, Harry's coming with me to temper the press."

"Old war hero to reassure?" Potter nodded:

"It's extreme, people are starting to really loose their trust." Draco nodded back. Potter's face would restore some sense of security to the public eye, he'd defeated you-kn … Voldemort after all. Granger was right, he was dead.

"I must have million things to attend to then …" Draco started but was cut.

"No, I sent someone else, you're with us. He's from your department, an assistant I think, who is he already? Tall, large … I don't really know the …" Said Shakelbolt. What? Draco knew he had colleagues, and that his notes and reports didn't appear or vanish from his desk but he'd never really paid attention to them. Plus, he always worked from home, except for meetings, he'd just grab the work on the desk and … well he didn't know them.

"I … er …"

"Romilda Vane. And it's a she." Said Potter. The laughter that ensued was out-of-place in such a time, but very very welcome.

"Ugly Romilda works with me?! Salazar … Shakelbolt!" He said, between bouts of laughter, his former class mates, if he could call them that being all Gryffindors, still lost in between tears and laughs.

"Oh, my, I might need some sleep too." Shakelbolt looked ashamed.

"She's going to show her face to foreign representatives? Shit Potter, show yours first! At least for our country!" Continued Draco but Potter was lost in laughter and incoherent:

"Oh … Ah … Ron! Your lover's …"

"Shut the fuck up Harry!" Weasley looked purple again, but this time from embarrassment. Draco didn't dare say a thing for it could lead to again another angry confrontation, so he shrugged to Shakelbolt. The last seemed to have forgotten the events for his interest in the current matter. Thomas and Brown were holding each other in their continued laughter.

"Remember?" Halted Brown.

"Fuck yes!" Said Thomas and they were on again.

"Shut up! The three of you!" Started yelling Weasley. Draco couldn't take it any more.

"Come on Weasley, if it's really embarrassing I'll tell you one of mine, Brown knows it, she can tell if you're afraid I won't keep my word." This gave back some normal colour to the weasel's face, though it was in patches. He looked positively sickening. He eyed Draco suspiciously for a moment and then turned to Brown.

"I know one Ron. Trust me it's a good one too." She said.

"Remember what Mione said Ron. Come on it's just so funny! Kingsley's dying to know too!" Added Potter and after a moment of apparently intense thinking, not that the wanker could do anything intense though, he said:

"Fuck. Vane had sent Harry chocolate cauldrons for Valentine's day one year, they were err … Shit. Love potion. I didn't know and ate half the box."

"Nooooo ?!" Shock. That must have been horrific. Being infatuated with that monster. "How long?"

"Almost two days … I think, I don't remember everything clearly." He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Well you're about to puke you must remember some of it." Draco didn't even laugh at the git, he actually felt sorry for him. It had had to be funny for his friends of course, but the poor … wait was he actually pitying the horrible idiotic redface? Fuck.

"Yes and don't rub it in my face ferret tell yours now." His story was far less shameful that the weasel's … As much as he wished to anger him even more, he couldn't, they'd have to work together apparently. Shite.

"Well mine's … far less … err … disgusting."

"Spit it out."

"I fell in the lake and go swung around by the giant squid for fifteen minutes …" Draco said, looking falsely guilty now. He didn't want the idiot to think he was telling a lame story to annoy him. Which he so wasn't.

"SERIOUSLY?! Lavender you're going to regret this!" Well, Brown didn't care, she was still laughing her arse out with Thomas.

"If it can make you feel better, I went out with Parkinson a few times …" The weasel lifted his face to him, which took a few seconds to swap expression. From anger and shame it went to remembrance.

"Oh I forgot about that … erk." Draco gave him a disgusted smile. He'd actually snogged that self-righteous bitch.

"At least your past dates are on the right side." He mumbled.

"I … err, yes I guess. WAIT! VANE WAS NOT A DATE!" That didn't help the others calm down. Draco even chuckled before lifting his hands in surrender.

"All right, all right, I didn't mean it like that! And it's not so much of a shame you know, she's doing my job, far better that what that Parkinson bint's doing right now!"

"About that, Malfoy, you go help Hermione and Neville today, not tomorrow." Said Shakelbolt, slapping figuratively everyone with a large hand of reality. Shit, work. Draco nodded and walked out of the room right away.

He was almost at the lift when:

"Malfoy!" What did he want now? Fucking weasel, as if feeling sorry for him hadn't sufficed. The git grabbed the lift's door and entered with him.

"What?" Draco asked, trying not to sound too cutting.

"Err …"

"What?"

"Calm down it's hard to fucking say. Especially when you should say it first!"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Malfoy, for yesterday. I'm … not that you care, but my family's in danger. Too, I mean. It's not easy, all right? We hate each other. But Mione's right I've been loosing my shit. Harry trust you, that should have been enough." Draco looked at him right in the eyes. The git didn't understand did he? Draco didn't give a damn about his insults … except when it concerned his mother.

"Look at me Weasley. I won't say it again. I don't give a bloody damn about your insults, I've insulted you for years, I deserve those. What angered me yesterday is first, that you included those bastards in my family, they're not. I only have my mother. Who's in great danger too, if you recall." The git nodded, half guilty half angry already. Oh, he wasn't going to like the rest. Draco felt his fists clench and tried to remain calm. "Second, is that you disrespected Granger." The weasel actually looked so surprised it vanished every other emotion from his face. Then anger came again. Draco talked before he could, lifting a hand before his face.

"No, not like that idiot. Isn't she your best friend? The best auror there is? Your ex for Salazar's sake? I know, I'm not one to talk, but I've apologized to her and it's dealt with now. I don't disrespect her any more. What you said should have earned you a rightful punch in the bloody jaw Weasley."

"I know." He simply said, anger vanishing again. "And coming from _you_ it must mean something." The idiot looked so guilty it was disgusting to witness. He took his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes before continuing. "Look Malfoy, I'm sorry I insulted your mother somehow. It won't happen again. IF you shut the fuck up about my house, that joke's worn off. Wait, and, even if it's none of your bloody business, Hermione and I are fine. She called me a bloody small dicked prat and an horrific cock sucking wanker. None of that is true." He cut himself, looking at Draco as if challenging him to say the contrary. Draco remained silent, he'd let him finish before. "She's not a slut either. I have anger issues, I can be horrible with her. Especially because … well I have no idea why I'm telling _you_ of all people but … she counts more. She's been through hell and back and I worry more and shit, I snap at her more. She knows that, everybody knows that. I say things I don't mean. She forgives me. I forgive her. It releases the tension."

Right, it was awkwardly said but had a certain logic. Draco resigned with saying: "It's fucking weird." instead of insulting him.

"Yes, well, try and fight everyday for years straight, sleeping what? Four hours a night and you'll need to lash out too."

"I don't fight, but I work as hard Weasley. And I don't lash out on my friends."

"You don't have any …"

"Oh my …"

"Sorry, sorry, old habit. Err, look it's just like that. During the war …well, you don't know half of what we went through together. It's just the way we make it work."

"All right. It's none of my business anyway, don't write a dairy." The prat chuckled.

"Yes, well, against my opinion, they decided you're part of the team now, so you have to, at least, know that. I really don't want to touch you but …" He lifted his hand to Draco. "If not peace, at least ignorance?" He said. Well, Draco couldn't have phrased it better. It was their maximum. Touching his hand almost made his gag though.

"Right. Goodbye now." Draco said, walking out the lift, that had arrived to the floor minutes before, wiping his hand against his robes. Oh shit.

"Oh and Weasley, if you say a word about this conversation, I'll have to kill you."

"Err, same here ferret."

"Yes well, I know death eater's ways you've never heard of." Draco smirked to the git, who suddenly looked quite worried, just before the lift's door closed. Finishing with the upper hand was the least he could have done.

He'd lost enough time to annoying and shameful Gryffindors for the day though. Ironic that he had to join two others. After passing security, Draco entered in the wide alleys of the ministry's archives. Granger and Longbottom were not hard to find. They were in the middle of the gigantic and dark room, files flying all around them. They were looking quite the efficient pair. Accioing files, levitating others back, reading at the same time. This was fascinating. Granger in action, he thought. He had to admit Longbottom was quite impressive too.

What caught his sight and kept him a few paces away though, was Granger's face. She looked … fuck it was painful. Her under eyes were so dark, it was as if someone had given her two black eyes. Her hair was still close to blond but not as sleek as it'd been the other days, she'd been in a hurry, well, more than usual. Since when did he notice that sort of things? Anyway, she was nudging at her bottom lip determinedly, which was the only sign of life one could see on her face, she was pale as ever, so pale he could see her freckles from there. Their little night incident had had horrific consequences apparently and Draco felt suddenly really guilty for waking her up and scaring the crap out of her. He knew she didn't blame him, she'd said he wasn't a git. Which had left him fall a sleep with a shameful and very personal smile, he didn't assume. Still. He couldn't take his eyes away from her. This had to end. It was slowly killing them. If she looked like that, when she'd told him the day before she'd find the location with such trust in herself, it had to mean she was killing herself at work. They all were, he thought. He knew he looked like shit too, like a ghost, Longbottom looked dishevelled even his back to him, his hair was … a mess. Potter was … atrocious, Shakelbolt didn't recognize a woman any more, and Weasley … had apologized and offered the closest to peace he could to him. He thought about his mother and Blaise … It had to end. Today they had to find their location. It was a life or death matter now.


	10. Chapter 10: the jumping skeleton

Hermione jumped when someone joined them at their table, sending the file she'd been accioing flying to Neville's back.

"Shit, sorry Neville, accio. Malfoy." She said, she didn't have time to acknowledge him more, and went straight back to what she was doing.

"What do I do Longbottom?" She heard him say.

"Here take those, look for dates, cross, do your shit, find that bloody place already." Oh, Neville was really tired. She lifted her head.

"Nothing new then?" Malfoy asked, his grey eyes fixed on her with an expression close to pain. What was wrong with him?

"No." She shook her head for emphasis but when he didn't swap expression she added: "What?"

"Are you both all right?"

"Fuck no." Answered Neville and she was about to lyingly contradict him but he was quicker: "No we are not Hermione. Now work. We have the day Malfoy." Malfoy seemed to suddenly understand something, probably why they looked like shit, and he went straight to work.

Shit she'd found it! She opened her mouth but:

"HERE! HERE! Look, Applebea landed Flint a humongous amount of money two days before Flint bought a summer house near Brighton!" Neville yelled.

"You've got to be kidding me! I found one too! A fucking old house acquired by Flint too, a couple of days before Applebea gave her money too! THIS IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE!" She cursed.

"No, we'll search all those that's all. Keep digging I have a strange … gut feeling Granger." Stressed Malfoy and it stopped her. What did _her_ guts say? That they were building an army, of course they'd have multiple safe houses.

"Shit they already have people haven't they?" Malfoy looked sick but nodded. "But there's so much to look through! The Greengrass have so many properties and business going on it's going to take ages to find … Oh I hate magical archaic sodding sorting systems! With a bloody computer it would have taken few hours tops! A spell, a spell, a spell, I need a bloody fucking spell …" She stood and started pacing.

"Granger? Can't we just look through Flint's estate and see what's been bought …"

"You don't get it Malfoy. Every bloody magical house of this fucking country has a file. It's sorted by location, not by owner, because those magical houses have wards that need to be referenced, and magical properties too. Then there is the people's files, and in there is just what has been found after the war. Nothing that is. They were so careful that names appear almost nowhere, every bloody purchase is anonymous. It's …"

"Hell on earth." Said Neville. "We need a break anyway it's been three hours already."

"No, no, I'm going to find a solution." She would. She would or she'd loose her mind. "Look, Applebea's name on you little shop was a mistake. A first attempt. After that they covered their tracks, hid and shared, sold and … wrote on those sodding untraceable parchments." Untraceable? It had to be heavy magic right? There her spell!

"I need to see Lee Jordan. Malfoy how's called that charm on the parchment?"

"A memoriam solis." She stormed out with that. Maybe, just maybe, they could track those. It would reduce their now growing pile of possible places. Yes, maybe Lee would know something.

She heard them call her but she was already at the door. Lee's department was just upstairs, she wasn't about to wait for a note. She ran out of the magical lift, passed a surprised secretary and knocked loudly on Lee's door.

"Merlin! Come in already! Oh, Hermione what's …"

"Could you track a charm named a memoriam solis?" She queried.

"What? I … Explain …Oh! You're talking about those parchments right? Like the one you have from Malfoy?"

"Yes but how do you … oh George. Right. Could you track it?"

"Show me yours." She nodded, and took hers out of her pocket. It felt weird giving it to someone. Like if she was letting go of a very personal object. He took it and started examining it for a minute.

"Maybe, I need to think about it properly, this is heavy magic it must leave some sort of trace, is it …"

"It's the most important thing you have to do today Lee. I'll send you locations if you can track it."

"I'm on it Hermione. Here." He gave it back to her. "I won't need it. Send the locations anyway, could you ask Kingsley to send George back? I'll need him."

"Oh, right, I will. Thank you Lee."

"You're welcome. Oh and take a break." He winked at her. Hermione sighed. Fantastic, she really looked like shit.

* * *

If Jordan could track those parchments, all they had to do was to keep perusing through these files, and send him the places while going. If Jordan found the parchment's trace at one of them, he could just follow it and they'd find the right place. Hopefully there was only Lestrange's one. Those parchments had been Bellatrix's idea during the war, that's how Draco had learned the charm, from his mother. Only the family had had one. Everything they wrote on it appeared on all the other pieces. His mother had given him one during sixth year, she'd found out that if one charmed the parchment while touching it only one could see what was on it. If you were two then, only the two of you. When charmed without contact, the owner of the torn piece would be the first to touch it. Draco knew for a fact that the charm was really heavy magic, and it had taken him months to be able to practice. He knew Parkinson wouldn't know how to charm one, but Lestrange … maybe having spent three years in Azkaban without a wand would make it difficult for him to perform such magic. Draco wasn't surprised Granger didn't know about them, his father had had them destroyed just before the final battle. Apparently one had subsided and landed in Parkinson's possession. He would have been able to see what was on it, only if the owner had died. In this case the next person to touch it would become its rightful owner, that was why his father had had them burnt. In case someone else would find one. Parkinson senior must have found Rabastan's one somewhere.

Of course, as soon as Granger had come back from Jordan's office and explained everything, he'd told her all that, everything he knew. She'd seemed pensive for a moment and had just returned to work, accioing more files.

But Draco couldn't help but wonder how the piece of parchment had landed in Parkinson's possession. Not in the Manor for sure, but where? Lestrange manor had been seized by the ministry, Borgin and Burke too, where?

"Granger?"

"Mm?" She didn't even lift her face from what she was reading.

"Where do you think Parkinson could have found Rabastan's parchment?" She gave no sign she heard him for a moment, before answering, her eyes still averted on her work.

"Oh I sent a note to McMillan, at law enforcement, about that. I have an idea but I'll just wait for his confirmation." He saw it, that little lift at the corner of her mouth. She hadn't told him, on purpose, and she still wasn't telling him, on purpose.

"What idea?" She looked at him, and this time, she smiled. No, she smirked. Salazar she was astounding.

"This is killing you right?" She asked, and he could tell she was containing her bliss from the small victory over his nerves. She was bloody right! It was killing him!

"Did you just let me rummage all that in my head for an hour, when you already knew how?"

"Indeed." She stated, but her eyes and another twitch to the corner of her mouth were betraying her mirth. She was enjoying this far more than allowed.

"Spit it out. Now." He ordered, trying to be convincing, when he was actually so surprised at her pettiness that he wasn't even angry any more.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, as I said you'll have to wait. Please try no to make people blow things up this time." She droned quietly, looking falsely bored. This was her revenge? Making him wait? She wouldn't have been such a good Slytherin after all. All right, knowing she knew was killing him, but it wouldn't last long. At his right, Longbottom was lost in his pile of paper, and was muttering under his breath, following the line he was reading with a stucco finger. He didn't seem to really pay attention to them so Draco turned his chair slightly to face her, and bent over a bit, probing his elbows on the table.

"Oh no, that is _your_ special treatment only." He whispered mockingly. She mimicked him, but pretended to read through another file.

"You can try all you want little ferret, I won't tell you." She smiled to the paper she faced.

"If this is your revenge Granger it's disappointing."

"We'll see about that in an hour or two." She murmured challengingly, the file forgotten, her whiskey eyes up to his. There was a tiny spark in them. It was the first time he looked at her in the eyes and could hold her gaze. They didn't look empty. He held back an unexpected smile.

"Indeed we'll see." He challenged. Oh, she would, no way he was letting her win with that.

"You won't have the patience Malfoy, it's written all over your ugly face." She looked so proud of herself, and added to the fact that she was probably right, that made him want to live up to that little bet.

"Never presume anything about me Granger. Patience is my middle name."

"Well, that's an ugly name. Goes well with your face." She held back a chuckle. Oh, she was getting that one back.

"Speaking of ugly Granger, why are you wearing a wig? Where's your nest?" Her face forced him to hold back a chuckle too.

"It's not a wig you jackass!" She retorted angrily. How she managed to whisper in such a high pitched voice he didn't know. There, right back at her.

"Well, _Jenny_ , please use a comb then, it hurts my eyes."

"Like it doesn't hurt to look _through_ you." Right, because he was transparent. He chuckled. Merlin, this was so stupid. She pinched her lips together and gained some colour, her freckles no longer standing out atop the light pink that tinted her upper cheeks. She looked at him with wide eyes, visibly trying not to laugh. Wasn't it always when you weren't supposed to laugh, that you were taken by uncontrollable giggles? Well her face was funny, and Draco had to mimic her and pinch his lips together too. It took them a minute to regain some composure, without actually laughing, their faces lowered to the table, avoiding each other's eyes. Longbottom would surely not appreciate their banter, not that Draco cared about the clumsy idiot's moods, but having a giggle with Granger in front of him would just be awkward.

A short moment after they'd calmed down, a levitating note came flying around her face. When they realised what it was, he jumped on the table to grab it. Distraught, she wiggled her arms in the air to grab it before he did, and lost her balance, her chair falling back to the floor in a loud crash.

"What in the bloody world?" Longbottom's roaring sounded far away. Draco's seeker's reflexes were very much still there, and the note tightly clenched in his fist he looked down at her from the table. Yes, he was flat on his stomach, on top of the mountain of files that covered the table. She, on the other hand, was very much on her buttocks. Her hair was all over her face, and she blew at it while rubbing her elbow. For one second he thought she'd hurt herself, but she looked at him through her fringe and the, until now avoided, uncontrollable giggling came. They literally burst out laughing, Draco still on the table, and Granger holding her ribcage from the floor.

"INSANE! This is insane! I need a bloody fucking BREAK!" Longbottom's shriek only doubled their laughter. Indeed it was insane. But Draco didn't care, he hadn't laughed this hard in years! He took it all out and Granger seemed to be doing the same. It took several minutes for them to calm down and, not quite ready to go back to work, Draco chose this moment to comment on the situation with a high-pitched poor imitation of her:

"We're not children any more!" They weren't going back to work that easily.

"Gazelle!" She cried hysterically, between heavy breaths and giggles. It took another few minutes for them to calm down again. She was all pink and tearful now, but her smile was something. Draco had never seen her smile like that. Not even in school, but then he hadn't been paying attention to her. Now he was, and she was looking at him with a huge grin, that changed her entire face, and it moved his insides a bit. He cleared his throat awkwardly, regretfully but inevitably breaking the moment, and her smile with it. He lifted himself from the table and dusted his robes, now he was properly uncomfortable. What had just happened, in front of Longbottom, who had apparently left, had been so childish, especially when people's lives were in their hands. And so what? Draco realised that despite all that terrific reality, he didn't regret it. It had felt good. And when she, yet again, broke the ice he'd set up by feeling stupid, he couldn't help but smile.

"Hufflepuff." She grumbled. She'd stood and was now giving him an irritated glare, her hands probed on her hips. But she gave him back his smile and added: "That's better." This was so reminiscent of the school girl Granger that he didn't find his voice to say something. She then lifted her chair back up and sat again: "Now that you ruined everything with your _skeleton_ we need to get back to work." Skeleton? He wasn't skinny! He looked himself down and no, he was just lean. Seeker lean. She chuckled. Oh, another joke. She was trying really hard, he thought. She'd seen his discomfort and was making things right again. He felt the urge to thank her. Face to face this time. Because it had been a hell of a relief to just let go of everything for a short moment and he'd hate to have ruined it by feeling uneasy. This was Granger, and it was awkward, when he over thought it. She seemed to realise that, but had apparently decided it was worth it. He couldn't agree more.

"Thank you Granger." She looked at him, but didn't acknowledge his thanks, for she seemed to, again, read his mind, and know it would only make him feel worse.

"Aren't you going to read it?" She asked instead. "All _that_ for nothing?" She added, biting her lower lip and pointing at the table for emphasis. Read it? Oh! He still had the note in his right hand. He unfolded it and read :

 _You remember correctly Hermione, I checked, Parkinson's first hearing was right after Lestrange's sentence proclamation. They have crossed path in the corridor to the department, since it's the only entrance to the court. I had it confirmed by the guards. They didn't see anything though, and assert that the prisoner was magically handcuffed, and guarded by two of them. I checked though, and they were one minute and thirty two seconds late to the transportation to Azkaban. Ernie._

Shit she was smart. How had she known?

"How did you …"

"I was there. For Bellatrix's sentence I mean, I bared witness. Her brother-in-law was right after and I stayed through most of it. I was almost certain I heard that Parkinson was next, but I was gone before the end of Lestrange."

"So you think …"

"I'm sure of it now. Once we're done with all this, we'll need to investigate the two guards and probably fire them. I sent a note to Kingsley too. This is unacceptable. None of this would have happened if those idiots had paid proper attention to one of the worst prisoners of Azkaban."

"Maybe you should send someone now for that, we never know …"

"Kingsley will decide that. Maybe he'll send Creevey. Now we have …"

"Oh! Is the madness over already? Have the two of you recovered?" Longbottom looked pissed. This was quite the sight, actually funnier than the weasel's angry face. He was so round and soft that seeing his eyebrows touch made him look like a giant annoyed potato. Draco had to hide behind a file.

"Yes, sorry Neville. I think we're all on edge right now. Did you take a break?" Granger asked, with a kind voice, looking a bit guilty. The angry potato deflated and slumped in his chair.

"Yes. What was that about?"

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to say, she didn't really want to tell everything. She simply stated:

"We fought over a note, here read." She snatched it from Malfoy's long fingers, and gave it to Neville, from whom all trace of anger vanished, replaced by wide interest. He guessed quite quickly what this was about and gave her a "good job Mione." before setting back to work. They now had seven possible places they'd sent the details to Lee, and the number was growing. They had skipped lunch, which they were in great need of. Hermione didn't listen to her growling stomach, their little childish moment had made them loose enough time already, and with a last glance at Malfoy, she set herself on work mode. She'd think about all that another day.

Around five in the afternoon, and after a quick, well-awaited, sandwich break, reinforcement came, in the name of Dean, Ron, Lavender and Harry. The first three had visibly slept, the last looked about to collapse. After they'd caught up with everything, Hermione had to say:

"Harry, go to bed now." He looked about to argue but limply settled with closing his mouth and nodded before going without a word. He was a wreck. Lavender sat between her and Neville, Dean next to Malfoy and Ron between Dean and Neville. This was quite the strange assembly.

"All right, let's get started." Said Lavender "Oh and by the way, if Lee finds a way to track those parchments, you three are out by eight." She pointed to Malfoy, Neville and Hermione. Who wasn't about to be ordered around, she opened her mouth but Lavender turned to her instinctively: "Don't bother, Kingsley's orders." Shit. She wouldn't sleep if she knew they were searching without her! How ironic, she thought. She shot a quick glance at Malfoy who was smirking his face out, the git! She wanted to throw him something. He eyed the others quickly and mouthed "I won." at her. He was infuriating. That sodding little blond bastard! Transparent twat! Idiotic and childish pretentious piece of …

"I have one here, Mione I'm not sure about it …" Ron was just lame when it came to everything related to paper. It got her out of her angry swearing trance though, to sigh and set in another kind of anger.

"Give it." She hissed through clenched teeth. Ron didn't deserve such treatment but he'd been there for less than ten minutes, and was already asking for help. Hermione took the file he handed her guiltily, under Dean's amused stare. She read it.

"There's no link there Ron, did you pay any attention earlier? It's supposed to link Flint and …"

"Here mate, I'll show ya." Said Dean, rescuing Ron from Hermione's growing anger. Ron was just being himself, but she'd been there all day, and except for a short loss of sanity with Malfoy, she'd worked all along.

"Sorry Ron." She grumbled.

"Err, I wasn't paying attention." He winced at the truth, his face screwed in an unattractive grimace. She smiled, some things just never changed.

"It's all right." He looked so relieved it was almost comical.

"From calling each other nasty names to exchanging pleasantries … can't …" Hermione cut short Lavender's mumbling with a perfectly placed elbowing.

"Ouch, right, work." she said.

At eight, they had no news coming from Lee and George, and Neville had yawned twice in less than a minute. Hermione felt her eyelids drop under the heavy tiredness. She'd read the same sentence twice already and still didn't know what was written. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes fiercely. They hurt and tears of exhaustion made they way to her tear ducts. She wiped them off with her sleeve and swore profusely when she got wall dust in her eyes. Lavender's and Malfoy's chuckles were not welcome. When everything seemed to try to make her miserable, salvation arrived, in the name of Lee Jordan and George Weasley.

* * *

Both the older idiots had the smile, which was at least promising. The Weasley twin shot Draco a glare as a salute and Jordan started speaking.

"I need both of you to write a few messages on your parchments Hermione, just to check but I think we found a way." His black locks moved haphazardly while he gesticulated for Granger to withdraw her parchment. "You need to be away though." He added and the twin jumped on it like a madman

"I take Mione! Come with me." He said, and Granger hollowly followed him out of the large room. Draco looked at Jordan questioningly.

"Okay, em, just write something on there please. Dean?" Thomas took the hint and moved with his files to take Granger's spot. Jordan sat next to Draco, and he couldn't help but remember the old Quidditch comments from the black man. He was an idiot. An impatient idiot.

"Go on, just write whatever."

"All right." Draco took a quill and, after flattening the parchment on the table he wrote.

 _\- Whatever._

"Tell me when she answers."

 _\- Something._

"She did." Jordan pointed his wand at the parchment and muttered a complicated spell. The tip of his wand went red.

"Again please."

 _\- Message._

This time he let his wand pointed to the parchment all along, and the tip sparkled yellow when the answer came.

 _\- This is idiotic._ He couldn't agree more.

"Last time."

 _\- Just to your level._

He couldn't help it. What would he write anyway?

"Right. Perfect. It's complicated but I'll be able to follow both pieces. Right. Tell them to come back please." Granger answered before he could.

 _\- PRAT._

He had to bite the inside of his cheek.

 _\- Come back, WENCH._

They were back less than two minutes after, Granger chatting quietly to the redhead half. The git laughed and it unnerved Draco, but he didn't get time to think about it more, since Jordan spoke:

"All right. I'll check those locations, but I'll need aurors with me, I'll have to go at least a few miles close to them. Hopefully I'll find a trace in the firsts I visit, and then I can just follow it. I'm off to see that with Kingsley. I guess we'll work on that in the morning, will you be done by then?"

"Sure." Said Brown.

"This is great news guys, a little enthusiasm maybe?" Cheered the twin. Everyone mumbled in tired agreement.

"Yeah I'm ecstatic." Was Draco's rumbled answer. They said their goodbyes for the day, and the twin was off to Azkaban again, Jordan to Kingsley, and Draco stood to just go home already.

"About time, Mione?" Queried Longbottom, following Draco's move.

"Err, right, you tap the bloody coin each time you find something or I'll just be back." Granger warned Brown. The last looked pleased at her surrender and agreed. With a brief good night, the three of them made their way out of the archives, together.

* * *

Malfoy walked two paces ahead of Hermione and Neville, his shoulders slumped in apparent exhaustion. He seemed eager to just get out of the ministry, and Hermione had to confess she felt the same. Neville walked slowly at her side, and annoyance at following his limp pace was creeping up her spine. She was about to say goodnight to just strode away but he opened his mouth first.

"Malfoy!" The blond turned an impatient face at them.

"What?!"

"Oh my, don't jump on the table or anything, but you've got a paper stuck to your sleeve."

Hermione chuckled at his intended choice of words. Neville looked quite pleased with himself.

"Oh." Malfoy gripped a useless piece of note paper from his sleeve and looked back at them. "Nice joke Shortbottom."

"No one ever made this one to me Malfoy. I admire your sense of creativity." Neville answered. Malfoy looked positively surprised.

"Wow, Salazar … Longbottom I think this is the first time I hear a sarcastic comment from you. Usually all I can hear are stutters." He didn't look sarcastic at all, it was strange. He wasn't smirking either. He looked genuinely surprised. Neville seemed to catch that and lifted his chest in pride.

"Guess we all changed then." Malfoy nodded in response and almost turned away but Neville offered him his hand to shake.

"Thanks for your help today." Malfoy looked lost and confused. He eyed the hand offered his way like it was some foreign thing he'd never seen before. Hermione guessed that it was unexpected for the blond. It wasn't really when one knew Neville, he'd always been forgiving and thankful, but Malfoy didn't know that. She thought he might need a little help.

"Shake that hand already gazelle." She said with a small smirk. Now he looked outraged. It was much better, especially when Neville chuckled at her name calling. It gave Malfoy his wit back.

"Mind your own hand hyena." And he shook Neville's hand. She smiled and it seemed to unnerve him even more. He gave the both of them a glare.

"Good night Malfoy." She said and then pecked Neville on the cheek. "Night Neville." He went a little pink and mumbled:

"Night Mione." She walked pas them, eager to have a proper night of sleep. It would be a first in months. She apparated home from the entrance hall apparition point, wand tightly clenched in her hand, as usual. It took a moment to check but her wards seemed intact and she couldn't hear anything so she relaxed. Finally. She went straight to her shower. Damn that wall. And no, she wouldn't be left in peace that night apparently. Her pocket got warm just before she could take her pants off.

 _\- You keep me posted if you get anything from that coin tapping thing? Let's say you won._

Aha! As patient as she, not so much for an ugly middle name after all. And she'd won! But she understood his ordeal so well she didn't feel like rubbing it in his face just now. He'd just swallowed his pride to ask, it would be unthoughtful.

 _\- Course, won't sleep well anyway._

 _\- No rubbing it in my face? The quiet that precedes the storm then. Thanks. Night Granger._

At least he knew better than to think she was going soft. He'd said thanks. Again. This was becoming a habit.

 _\- Night Malfoy._

She finally took her shower and got to properly potion her hair. It would last a few days. Thank Merlin. Then, a little disturbed at the idea, she realised she had nothing to do but to sleep, and it was only ten. It felt too good to be true, something would happen. No need for a gut feeling on that, it was a strong habit, chance was never on their side any more. She settled under the covers, her parchment and coin tucked in her pyjama pocket, a quill on her night stand, and fell asleep, her wand in her hand.

She woke up suddenly, her heart hammering her chest. Her eyes darted everywhere, her wand was ready, and her sense of hearing acute in the sharp silence. Nothing was wrong. She'd slept three hours straight, and nothing was wrong. She switched sides on her bed, getting a chill from the cold sheets, and turned the lamp on to check her coin. They'd found three more locations. Ten places for Lee to check then, maybe less if he found a trace quickly. Rubbing her eyes she took the parchment out but thought twice before writing anything on it. Would she make the annoying blond blow up a wall too? Why not? She was about to scribble quickly on the parchment when she had a change of heart. She'd wake up at five and write to him then. Her clock was already set anyway. She turned the lamp off and tried to sleep again.

Thoughts of the past day came to her mind. They'd had a good laugh, as strange as it had been. Neville had witnessed their crazy behaviour, that she had previously thought to be only a written thing. And it was the most crazy thing of all, and she'd seen quite a few crazy things, that she was apparently getting along with Draco ferret patience Malfoy. She'd thought they would never really manage do be completely civil, but they did, they'd changed. The both of them had and they'd found some sort of middle ground between completely mean and completely uptight. Which they both weren't any more. Now she wondered if Neville hadn't been right. They were getting along like friends did, teasing and joking, and acting childishly. And she enjoyed it more than anything else for the time being.

Her friends, her closest friends, whom where now her sole family, were in the same boat at she. They'd lived through so much together, that they knew each other by heart, and loved each other to death. But their whole lives had been a constant battle, and they no longer joked. They no longer went out, or simply enjoyed each other's company. They had little laughs, from time to time, of course, but there was always some more important matter at hand.

With Malfoy though …The world was upside down because whether they had something important to do or not, it seemed that they could just completely forget everything for a few minutes. Nothing else but their banter existed for a moment and it was an escape. It was a small piece of relief, from an tireless hell. She smiled. Malfoy had seemed to enjoy it as much as she did that day. He'd even prolonged the moment by mimicking her in a ridiculously inaccurate way. She'd seen the disappointment, and then the determination in his grey eyes. He'd done it on purpose. And he'd felt uncomfortable afterwards, as always. This was Malfoy after all, not the kind to display anything, especially not to his former enemy.

But it was worth the afterwards weird feeling of doing something wrong, or unnatural. That feeling was in their heads only, they were on the same side, they'd emptied their bags, and she'd forgiven him. She hadn't voiced it, but she had and he seemed to know it, for he kept voicing things that only non-enemies people did, like thanking and saying please and good night. So she'd tried, again, to balance things out with mockery. And Malfoy responded well to mockery. It seemed to be his favourite source of laughter. It was becoming hers, since laughing at old memories wasn't an option any more. Everything was bitter.

That thing with the blond skeleton was … important. Somehow. Oh Merlin she was tired. She needed the sleep. And he needed it too. So she would not write to him yet and she would sleep. Easier said than done.

* * *

Being back at the manor this early, and work free, was a first for Draco. It felt wrong, so out of habit, like the quiet before the storm. Sighing he realised he'd walked to his office as usual. He frowned, how was he supposed to know if they needed him now? This coin nonsense they talked about constantly didn't apply to him. Maybe he would just return to his own job in the morning. Brown had said to Jordan that they would be done by then. So what? He'd been useful for a day and then he'd be tossed aside? He wouldn't handle well being kept away from everything now that he had jumped in with both feet. He scoffed, he'd never sleep if he didn't know what was going on. Once again his only way to stay on track would be his parchment. Granger was right, he had no patience at all. He'd been home for what? Five minutes? And already couldn't handle it. It was unnerving. He needed to know they'd at least keep him updated.  
He retrieved his parchment and took a quill out the instant. Granger desperately needed her sleep, and if he didn't want to startle her or annoy her on her first full night in forever, he had to ask now. Shit, he cared!

 _\- You keep me posted if you get anything from that coin tapping thing? Let's say you won._

He added the last part, thinking it would probably make her more willing to release his nerves, if he at least recognized she'd been right. Nobody could read it anyway and he would never ever voice that. Her response took some time. Was she already asleep? It wouldn't be surprising. Shit he'd startle her again!

 _\- Course, won't sleep well anyway._

Or not. She just agreed, without gloating over the fact he'd given her a victory. She must have been falling asleep. Or she was just being nice, and hell had broken loose, and something bad would happen.

 _\- No rubbing it in my face? The quiet that precedes the storm then._

Maybe she was just being nice. So he added, battering himself inwardly for being too soft again. _Thanks._ And since he knew she needed the sleep, _Night Granger._ He didn't want this to prolong and keep them from the recovery they were both in desperate need of.

 _\- Night Malfoy._

No comment? Or exhaustion had broken her definitely, and she was going soft, or he'd done something wrong and she was mad. No, she'd agreed. Weird. Confused, he tucked the parchment back in his pants pocket and turned back slowly towards Blaise's room. The lad hadn't used his parchment that day, and Draco had been so deeply absorbed by his work, except maybe for his table jumping moment, that he'd forgotten to keep him posted. He didn't need to knock, the door was slightly ajar, and Draco heard the unmistakable sound of alcohol pouring into a glass.

"Pour another, told you we'd get a drink." He said, and the dark and bored face of his friend flashed him a grin.

"Shit mate you're early!" Then he looked panicked. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing. Well, a few things but nothing bad."

"Spit it out." Draco did as told. He talked about everything and Blaise only commented twice and it cut his discourse a moment each time.

"Well the weasel's still a twat. That guy is … I mean he made the first move, which is astounding, but he basically told you that disrespecting Granger was normal. Shit she's forgiving." He said.

"I guess." She was, wasn't she? He was fairly certain now that she'd forgiven him. What could Weasley do that would be worse than what he'd done to her for years? He knew he wouldn't forgive if he were in her shoes. She'd given him a chance, and she tried to make things work between them every time he almost ruined the … friendliness? Civility? Whatever it was by over thinking it and feeling uncomfortable. And he was glad she did. There was no point in lying to himself.

He went back to his report of the day and they stopped again when he mentioned the little table incident. Blaise actually laughed at their childish behaviour.

"That's … insane. I had no idea you were this … civil." He said with a knowing look.

"Err, I guess we are." He hadn't told Blaise about their parchment talks, and he would never tell him about their apologies. It was personal. He'd just pretend they simply got along.

"I'm glad, wouldn't do to be working with all those Gryffindors in a bad atmosphere."

"Right. Speaking of Gryffindors, Brown's all right but I didn't get a chance to talk to her so … I have no love message to transmit …"

"Well, maybe you got one from another Gryffindor and you're hiding it from me." All right, this was not that funny.

"All right, I'll just tell you what happened next then."

"You better." And he did, he told him all about Jordan and even if Blaise huffed disgustingly at his mention, he didn't comment. He ended with Shortbottom's weird thanks.

"That guy's just … I don't know, flabby?"

"Not really mate, he's got his moments trust me." Draco corrected, recalling the potato's snap.

"He's changed too then. Shit it's like we know all of them, but we don't. The world's upside down mate. Remember when we took turns snogging Parkinson? And insulted the bushy-haired bookworm? And when the weasel was always purple when we talked to him? Or vomiting slugs? Or when Potter didn't trust you and did everything to get you caught doing nasty things? What happened?" Draco chuckled, the world was upside down. He was working with former enemies, Gryffindors, weasels, he wanted to kill Pansy, the book-worm was almost blond and they got along! The weasel was apologizing and he shook hands with Longbottom. My! His father would kill him if he still could. Draco smiled even more, the bastard was in Azkaban, watched by weasels and order members, and his opinion didn't matter any more.

"Remember when we were idiots?" He asked quietly in response. It was rhetorical and Blaise just nodded in agreement. Putting his life in perspective, Draco realised this was the best it'd gotten to so far. Everything had just been hate and pain before that. Hurt and wickedness, prejudiced shit and … death. He scratched his dark mark. It still hurt from time to time, like if the skin had never healed properly. It had been hell. Now, and despite the danger they were in, it felt right somehow. He was on the right side, fighting for what was right, with true people. People he'd hated, mocked and hurt, but people that had always stayed true to themselves. They'd never quivered in front of evil, they'd never swapped sides. Draco knew his wrongs, and was trying his best to make things right. And if Granger could forgive him, as saint Potter had done a long time before, then the others could too. And as Weasley had said, if they couldn't get along, make peace, they'd play civility and just ignore the other. Which was the right thing to do, they were not children any more. That thought made him frown, indeed they'd said it so much it didn't make any sense. When had they really been innocent children anyway? Before Hogwarts? Even then he'd been corrupted.

They drank in comfortable silence for a moment and then Blaise started looking agitated, like he wanted to say something.

"What is it?" He seemed relieved to be asked.

"Well, I want you to ask Potter something for me."

"Oh, err right, go ahead."

"I want to be in. I want to participate. I can't take it. I'm going mad staying here Draco and it's only been two days."

"You're involved in the case Blaise I doubt …"

"Look, they'll need me if they want to set a trap. I'm a hell of a wizard mate and you know that. I won't let my involvement alter my judgement AND I'll respect orders scrupulously. I want in. Even it it's minor work. Please mate just ask him."

"What about …"

"Your mother will be moved to a safe house, you just have to ask. Come on, plus, if they set a trap it'll be here, she'll have to be out."

"Shit you're right."

"Will you then?"

"I'll ask. But don't get your hopes up, I doubt Potter will accept and even if he does, that Shakelbolt head will make the final decision and he seems … annoying with rules and laws and plans. Like a school Granger you know?" Added Draco remembering the way she'd probed her hands on her hips at him.

"Ah right. A pain in the arse then."

"Yes." No not really, thought Draco. They shared another silent moment during which Blaise made his drink swirl in the glass he was holding tightly. He was looking emptily at the golden brown liquid, a sad expression on his face. His best mate had lost his family a week before, and now he wanted in too, what if it was to get revenge? It could be disastrous.

"Are you all right?" Draco finally asked quietly. Blaise got out of his trance to look at him.

"The best I can I guess. Being bored doesn't really help either …"

"Is that why you really want in? You're not seeking revenge now are you?" Blaise took a serious face to answer this question, and Draco knew he was trying to be honest.

"A bit. But I won't do anything stupid. Look, if I can kill that sadistic madman I will jump on it, but if, I don't know, Potter's there first, then so be it. I just want to be a part of it. I really thought about it, I want to do the right thing, make her death worth something you know? Even if it's just sorting through their reports and playing secretary I don't care, I want in." Draco got it. He understood his friend, even if he didn't have the weight of loss on his shoulders. Potter had it, Potter had no one else but his friends, and maybe he'd understand precisely what it was like for Blaise. Maybe.

"I'll ask Potter first thing in the morning then."

"Thanks. You should go to bed then, be fresh for manipulating Potter." Blaise smirked.

"Right. I'm off then. I'll tell you on the parchment."

"Good."


	11. Chapter 11: Shite, I care

Harry got woken up by a strange looking ferret. Malfoy seemed … nervous? Was that even a feeling he knew? Of course Harry had been asleep on his office chair, and had thought the git was just coming to work as usual, but after a second of hesitation Malfoy sat on the visitor's chair.

"Malfoy? What's wrong with you?"

"Err, I have something to ask." No way, a favour. Great. Harry sighed in exasperation.

"What is it?"

"Blaise wants in."

"No." The word just came out of his mouth on its own volition. And it was the right answer. Zabini was a collateral victim, there was no way he would participate in auror missions.

"Just listen to me."

"I don't have time …"

"You were sleeping on your desk, it's five thirty in the morning, and all the others are out." He was right, he'd come early on purpose, the least Harry could do was to pretend to listen.

"Go on you have five minutes."

And for five minutes, up to the last second, the blond abomination talked. He made a real great point, and promised Zabini would be perfectly happy with doing minor ministry work. They could actually use the help. The last argument looked like it pained Malfoy which Harry was a bit surprised about.

"Look, he's told me he just wants to make his grandma's death worth something. He's got no one but me now."

"That has to be traumatic." Grimaced Harry. Poor Zabini, it was not funny at all though, but the ferret making a point, first thing in the morning, was irritating. Zabini had lost everything and just wanted to help. A feeling Harry could understand more than anyone else. That was one of the reasons that had pushed him to begin auror training after the war, to keep helping. That and let's be honest the guilt. Which Zabini probably felt too.

"Careful here, look he just can't stand doing nothing while …"

"Right, right I get it, I'll talk to Kingsley. Bring him in."

"About that, I don't want to leave my mother alone Potter."

"She'll be safe at the manor Malfoy."

"I know. It's just …" He didn't finish that sentence, even after Harry gave him a questioning look. He was worried. It was his mother after all. Harry would be worried too if it were Molly … and she wasn't his mother. Plus, the woman had saved his life, it was the least he could do.

"I'll ask for her to be placed in a safe house. But she'll have to spend the day alone." Relief took Malfoy's face and Harry wondered if he had ever seen so many feelings on the ferret's face before. The git was certainly not a morning person. Harry knew he wasn't as bad as he looked, but Malfoy had always taken great care in hiding his real personality. They'd always kept insulting each other to some extent and they'd never really shared anything but work. This morning was an exception to that rule. What in Godric's name was happening? The world was certainly going berserk.

"Thanks Potter." Godric's bollocks it was! Harry was so surprised that he just nodded in response. Then Malfoy got out quickly, and Harry sent a note to Kingsley. Convincing him would be difficult, maybe he'd get a better chance if Kingsley wasn't a morning person either.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of that odious alarm clock, having slept a decent amount of time for once in her life. it wasn't remotely enough for her to feel properly rested but still. There was improvement. She checked her coin first thing after grabbing her wand, sensing she had a message. Twelve places. Great. She went to the bathroom and got a proper shower, she even had time to grab an apple before going to the living and putting on her coat, she was fifteen minutes early. Of course she'd forgotten something. She went back to the bed-bathroom and grabbed her parchment. She sighed and was about to write on it for Malfoy when he beat her to it.

 _\- Thought you'd keep me posted?_

 _\- Was about to write actually, didn't want to make you blow up a wall in the middle of the night. Twelve places. We work on it this morning with everyone and Lee._

 _\- How considerate of you, maybe you're going soft too. I know. Already been at the ministry, coming back with Blaise. Warn Brown that her lover's coming to help._

Too? Zabini was coming?

 _\- Oh so finally admitting you're going soft then? Good step forward gazelle. Did Harry and Kingsley approve of this? I doubt they'd agree, he's too involved._

 _\- Never. This gazelle thing is getting old Granger, maybe find something more appropriate? Like handsome Slytherin or something. Potter approved, Shakelbolt needs convincing. Care to help?_

She snorted, the git was so pretentious.

 _\- That would be lying. And I never lie._ Well, that was the most ironic lie of all. _Maybe ugly skeleton? All right but I'm not helping, he's_ your _friend._

 _\- Oh but you do Granger, you lied to me a few times already. Quit pretending I'm not handsome, this is ridiculous. And I am not_ skinny _either. Right, but a friend who likes you. He says he's too cute for you not to like him too. Which made me gag to write._

When had she lied to the pretentious idiot? She chuckled, Zabini had used that too cute nonsense already. He liked her? That had to be pushing things a bit far. They were just trying to get her help.

 _\- Care to point out when then? No Malfoy, this is being realist, and I'm sorry if it hurts you, but you're as skinny as a broomstick. Maybe a trip to the burrow would do you some good. I'll ask Molly to invite you next time. Oh does he? I don't believe you, see, he already used the "too cute" argument for Lavender and I not to murder him. Gag? Don't you love him any more Malfoy? Have you finally realised it was a one sided thing? I'm really sorry your dream didn't come true._

Here that should shut him up.

 _\- When you said you hated me. Bitch. No way in hell am I setting foot in that hole. Yes he does. He's just said it again, which I have trouble understanding since you're just a cow._

That again. And insulting the burrow, again. As for Zabini she had some trouble understanding too, it just couldn't be. Right they'd shared a few laughs with him but … shit, they were just messing with her, AND they were succeeding.

 _\- But that wasn't a lie, I do hate you sometimes. Dog? Quit calling my favourite place on earth a hole you twat. And right, I don't like him, but I appreciate the feeling. Buffalo?_

 _\- Sometimes? Your favourite place on earth? Are you out of your mind? He's sad to hear it. (He's even making a quite ugly face right now.)_

What did he care? Wait, did he care? Why would he even branch the subject? No she wasn't out of her mind! Reading that part of the answer made her remember she'd confided in Zabini about it, maybe that short moment had changed his feelings towards her. He'd been surprisingly kind, and understanding, especially when they'd branched the mudblood subject. She sighed, Zabini was nice, he was right she had no reason not to like him but it had nothing to do with his supposed cuteness and she'd never voice or write that.

 _\- What do you care? You hate me all the time. Ask Zabini, he knows. Tell him no need for the ugly face, he's quite ugly naturally. Even if Lavender disagrees._

* * *

Well, he cared. And he didn't hate her, which he'd just shown by asking too many questions. It had just backfired. Curiosity had always come back to bite his arse anyway. Draco turned to Blaise, who was now out of the bathroom, and putting on a shirt.

"What's she said?" He asked, buttoning it.

"That you're ugly." Blaise chuckled.

"She can't believe that mate."

"She said Brown disagrees with her too …" Draco sent him a knowing look.

"Shut it. What else? You look weird." Draco frowned. Did he want Blaise to know he cared if she hated him or not? Nope. No way he was saying that.

"She's told me to ask you why the burrow's her favourite place on earth. Said you'd know."

"Ah. I do." He sat on the edge of the bed to put his socks on. "She told me when we went to grab that file from you office, that and other secret things." Blaise arboured a sadistic smile Draco didn't like very much.

"Secret things?" He tried not to look too interested and battered himself inwardly for actually being.

"Yes, but I can't tell." Draco rolled his eyes. If Granger had confided in him, it sure wasn't anything important. Right?

"Don't care. The burrow?"

"See I think you do." Draco scowled:

"No, I don't. So, the Burrow?" Blaise sighed but dropped the matter.

"The burrow's her favourite place because it's happy, unlike here she said."

"Oh." Draco looked down at the parchment, not knowing what to write.

"And the secret is about the weasel." That lifted his head right back up. She'd told something about the redface git to Blaise? Shit, he'd reacted too much.

"AHA! Knew you'd be interested. I didn't promise not to tell, just told her that I had no one to tell to, and she spit it out." Draco gave him an impatient look and Blaise chuckled.

"You want to know!" He happily jolted.

"Right go on." The smile his friend gave him was infuriating but Draco couldn't help his curiosity.

"She told me they'd broken up during the year after the war, because they never saw each other."

"They work together." Was Draco's sceptical answer.

"Exactly what I said, and well, she's given some juicy bit."

"Don't make me beg Blaise, you're dying to tell." The idiot chuckled again.

"Right, she was _bored_ with him." Was that it? That was lame.

"That's not juicy, that's logical, the git can't align five words without becoming purple."

"Yeah right, tell her she's ugly too then." So much for juicy bits. "And that you care." Added Blaise.

"I don't. End of discussion."

"Right, and I don't find Brown pretty." Draco wide-eyed him so hard it hurt. His turn for the knowing smile. Blaise warned him with a glare and Draco chuckled but said nothing. He already knew that anyway. Granger had seen it too. Speaking of whom he had to answer.

 _\- You presume too much Granger, you're wrong. Well happy home or not, the burrow's out of line, too many redheads. He says you're ugly too, and just (don't tell that) confessed finding Brown pretty. I was bloody right._

It took a bit too much time for her to answer and Blaise chuckled.

"What?"

"Impatient are you?" He mocked.

 _\- Am I? So what, you hate me half the time then? That's a shame. Might do you some good to taste of Molly's cooking, maybe even gain a few needed pounds. Bet something happens between them before all this is over._

Shit, she'd make him say it! Well she'd have to do the same then. HE WAS NOT SKINNY. Blaise chuckled at his scowling.

"What's she said?"

"She keeps insisting that I'm too skinny. She calls me bloody skeleton for Salazar's sake!" Shit. Blaise burst out laughing so hard he dropped his wand. Traitorous twat!

"She's so right!"

"Shut up. She's not." That did nothing to shut him up. But Draco didn't care, he had to answer, he had to actually say it. What bad could it do? It was just the truth. Berating himself for branching the subject like the impatient and worried idiot he was, all worried over Hermione book-worm Granger's opinion of him, he tried to shrug it away. After all, he was fairly certain she didn't hate him either. It was still awful to have to write it down. He chose to minimize it.

 _\- Maybe you do, but I don't hate you. I might just go back to that though, if you keep insisting on this weight thing. Look at Longbottom if you don't like a tall and handsome lean man. Maybe you're more of a lumpy potato girl. Hate to say it but I agree, hope she doesn't eat him._

Would she just ignore his statement as she'd done every time he'd said thank you? It would be welcome, because now things would be awkward between them. He already felt uncomfortable and he was still in his home. She took too long to answer too. It was beyond irritating. Blaise was ready so they just grabbed their coats, and side-along apparated to the ministry. She still hadn't answered and Draco was starting to really feel uneasy, especially since he had to go to that meeting room, and she'd probably be there. They got out of the lift, Blaise looking as nervous as he felt. Shit, why was he feeling this way? He wasn't supposed to care. Fortunately they ran into Shakelbolt.

"Ah, right on time, I had a word with Harry, Zabini you want in?"

"Right I do."

"Really in, becoming an auror? Or just to get your revenge?" That was unexpected, and right to the point. Shakelbolt didn't seem to be one to mess around. Blaise didn't cower a bit and Draco felt a sudden bout of pride for his friend. Slytherins never cowered.

"I want in to be an auror. And if I can get a bit of that revenge on the way, I'll take it." It was an honest answer, when Draco had thought his best friend would manipulate his way in, he'd just proven him wrong, by being cunning. It took some balls, even if the head auror was so tired he didn't even make the difference between a fat girl and a man, he was still quite intimidating. Not that any of the two former Slytherins would ever confess that aloud.

"How many NEWTS did you get?"

"None I never passed them." Shakelbolt looked resigned.

"I'll never get a degreed auror now will I? You're in as trainee. But we need you here for now. No field for you, AND I expect you to follow every direct or indirect order given your way, by any of the aurors. Am I being clear?" Wow, Shakelbolt had to be in desperate need of people. Blaise looked pleased with this though.

"Crystal."

"We'll sort the papers later. Meeting room, now. Jordan's waiting for everyone." There, not so pleased any more. Blaise couldn't bear Jordan, that promised to be fun.

His parchment got warm just before they entered the damn room. Of course Granger was already there, and all the others too. He'd have to read it in front of her, under the bloody table, if he didn't want to get burnt. Salazar's beard this was tremendously horrid.

* * *

Hermione took her time to find a proper answer. They were all gathered around the meeting table, papers relating the locations Lee would have to get close to, scattered all over the wooden piece of furniture. They all had quills and parchments to take notes, so it'd been easy to just pretend she was working. She was always taking notes anyway, the others didn't see anything. But there she was stuck. Malfoy didn't hate her. She already knew that, but the fact that he'd write it, somehow proved he cared. Not especially about her, thank Godric, but at least about her opinion of him, and that proved how much he'd changed. He now valued her feelings as proper ones, he saw her as another valuable person. Again, she'd known that already since that night, but it had never really settled in her head before that very moment. What was she supposed to answer? This time he'd said that maybe she hated him, as if wanting some sort of confirmation of the contrary. She'd already given him that though, she'd said he was right stating she didn't hate him. Why would he practically ask her to say it? Because he cared, and admitting it too, would be proving she cared too. Did she care about his opinion of her? Had she come to care about what the ferret thought? She had no idea. What she knew was that she didn't hate him, and that it would actually sting a bit if he'd still hated her. There, her answer, she cared. The world was definitely upside down.

 _\- This is rather painful to admit, especially when you're practically forcing me to, but no Malfoy, I don't hate you. Quit insulting Neville, he's quite handsome, unlike you. As for Lavender eating Zabini, that could be fun to watch._

She'd just put the parchment under her muggle note book when the concerned transparent blond entered, followed by an excited looking Zabini. Hermione saw it, Lavender's little move to pretend she hadn't been looking up when he'd entered. She smiled for herself. Those two would become something. Zabini unconsciously confirmed her thoughts by eyeing Lavender really quickly and hiding a smile. He then strode over to her, as Lavender was between Dean and Neville, and sat to her right. Malfoy sat next to him, and Hermione realised he hadn't seen her response yet. He'd have to do it now. She gave him a quick nod as Harry explained that Zabini would join them as trainee. Malfoy looked so uncomfortable it was sickening. He didn't even gave the nod back and started searching in his pocket. This time though, she couldn't try to make it right, and she felt quite uncomfortable herself, so she settled to just work and forget.

Zabini turned his face to her once Harry stopped talking and winked. She lifted an eyebrow questioningly.

"I know you like me too Granger." He whispered smirking his mouth out.

"That's a bit presumptuous." He chuckled but didn't get a chance to answer, as Lee started to explain, mostly to him, what they were going to do from now on. Try and select the most probable places to track the parchment, and then plan the little excursions that was. Lavender, who was facing Hermione, no longer needed to hide, she had an excuse to watch Zabini, as he talked with Lee, a bit dryly. Hermione refrained from giving Malfoy a knowing look. She settled on toying with her muggle pen instead. Why, she had no idea, but now knowing he cared made her feel uneasy. She'd been the one breaking the ice until then, only because she just enjoyed their little banter, and didn't want it to end. A little voice told her that this was a big fat lie. Because she cared too, but it was so weird. Maybe if she just ignored him, the feeling would go away, and she'd never have to think about it any more. Right, she'd just do that. Except her parchment glowed from under her notebook. She closed her eyes in annoyance, and sighed. She opened her note book and moved it a bit, so she could see what in the world he would have to say NOW.

 _\- Feeling a bit Hufflepuff too? Doesn't look like you to "hen" out Granger._

She hid her chuckle by pinching her lips, hard. He'd just broken the ice himself. So they both felt awkward with that. It wasn't surprising since it _was_ awkward. They didn't hate each other any more, and even if it was, and would stay, unsaid, they cared about each other's feelings and valued the other's opinion. It felt like a giant step in awkwardness. But a step that kept the banter going, and she was glad it did.

* * *

Draco could see Brown's looks at Blaise were amusing her. He also saw how she refrained from looking his way. She wouldn't break the ice this time. Maybe she'd finally realised how awkward this all was. So he cared, big deal. Like if that was something new, he'd cared since _that_ monstrous day. He'd showed it that night, and now he was admitting it. Also he'd forced her to admit it too. What was wrong with him? He had definitely lost his mind. And made the both of them feel so ... out of sorts? Odd? Whatever, bad for sure. So what now? She wouldn't take the first step this time. Would this mean she wouldn't write any more? Probably. Here, his stomach twisted at the thought. He didn't want it to end. Fuck it would end. His stomach hurt now. He'd have to break the ice wouldn't he? Salazar he hadn't been sorted in Gryffindor and that was for a good reason. Even the Gryffindor in this situation wasn't that brave. Putting the parchment on his knees he wrote tentatively.

 _\- Feeling a bit Hufflepuff too? Doesn't look like you to "hen" out Granger._

That took a tremendous effort. But it was the best he could do. State their obvious equally disturbed feeling, and keep the banter going. Draco saw her open her note book and look at the parchment she'd kept under. She seemed to have forgotten she didn't posses a giant nest of hair to hide her face any more. There, it had worked. She was pinching her lips, hard. Like the last time she'd tried not to laugh. Relief flew right through him, releasing the grip it had on his stomach. Shit, he _cared_. What she did next gave him a whole different kind of stomach ache though, she smiled. Not directly at him, it would have been too obvious, but her face lowered on the parchment. A very faint smile but genuine, and he knew she wasn't smiling because of what he'd said. He could see it, in the way she was smiling, with a slight hint of something in the corner of her eye. Salazar she was glad he'd written. She cared too didn't she? At least they were on the same page, and maybe they'd step out of that muddy puddle of awkwardness. While the others kept discussing the details of Zabini's implication, which probably resumed to none, he didn't know, he wasn't listening, she wrote.

 _\- Not as much as you do, chicken._

Here, everything was back to where it'd been before that strange conversation. Name calling and hidden chuckles. Draco managed to remain impassible but just as he was about to put the parchment back in his pocket, it got warm again.

 _\- Or rooster?_

Shit, he swallowed back the smile that stole his face, the instant it did. But it was too late, she'd seen it. Thank Salazar Potter addressed them all that moment, and put an end to his struggle not to laugh at her amused face. It cut all feeling of laughing from the both of them, reality hit back, hard.

"Right, so, Zabini, Malfoy, Neville make that list of possible wards, Lavender with Hermione you work on breaking them, we won't have Minerva this time, Dean, Ron, Lee, you're on supply and organisation. I have a meeting right now, as soon as I'm back we brief and decide where we go first. Everyone okay?"

He got nods or short approving answers and stormed out quickly. Blaise turned to him and whispered:

"Get to work with the sluggish lump. Hurray." Longbottom strode over to them, with a huge pile of files, and as if sensing Blaise's comment he dropped them on the table just before him. Draco looked at the potato and was again surprised by his attitude. He had gotten some balls. Longbottom sat facing them, and they started working even before the others had joined their partners. Brown came to them and addressed Neville, awkwardly avoiding Blaise's eyes. Granger joined her, her arms full of files too.

"Neville would you send us notes as you're going? We're off to practice. Mione's going to teach me few things so we can split in two teams and work faster from now on." She looked rather proud of herself. So Granger was the ward breaker? When she got blasted off a threshold? Draco couldn't help but smirk. Blaise seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

"Got something to say about that mate? Cause if you don't, then I do." He said, elbowing Draco playfully towards Granger. Draco cleared his throat before saying.

"Yes, in fact, I was wondering if Granger had learned from her mistakes or if she'll teach you how to get blasted off a threshold too?"

* * *

Thank Merlin Neville knew they were only teasing. The others looked busy, so Hermione safely took a step towards them, hoping Ron wouldn't choose this moment to lift his face up from his map.

"Maybe you should bring that note to training Malfoy and see for yourself what we're capable of."

"Actually that's a good idea. We should all work from the desk back there." Said Neville, cutting short their upcoming banter. "Ron? Care to work downstairs? Would be easier for us instead of sending notes to the girls, and Zabini could watch a bit of training."

"Well, we won't need the training room before we're done with supplies but … I guess it's all right."

Hermione smiled, Malfoy and Zabini looked too sure of themselves, this would make them loose a bit of their self-esteem for sure. Since they were back to normal with Malfoy, she saw no reason not to show him what she was capable of. So they all went down the little flack of stairs behind Ron's office, that led to the training rooms. Downstairs was a meeting room, similar to the one upstairs, except for the large maps that covered the walls. All the others sat at the large table that was in that main room, while Lavender and her kept going to one of the training rooms directly linked. Colin was already there, training with one of the new young men that had joined them, Hermione couldn't remember when. She only knew it was fairly recent, and that the boy was fresh out of Hogwarts.

"Oh you're all here? Hi, do you need the room?" He asked.

"Hi Colin, actually I'm to teach a few things to Lavender, would you mind going next door?"

"No problem." He smiled, and they got out. Hermione then turned to Lavender.

"So, I'll place wards on this wall. You try to break them." Lavender nodded, her expression one of strong determination. A bit of action, exactly what Hermione needed after days buried in files.

* * *

Draco felt useless. He'd told everything he knew about wards, and they'd perused almost all the locations files, but Longbottom had seemed to know everything Draco had said already. The aurors had seized many dark houses after the war, and had acquired strong knowledge about wards, being the master of the manor's wards wasn't that impressive after all. Blaise had looked a bit overwhelmed at the beginning but was starting to adjust to their rhythm. Because Draco and Longbottom actually had come to a quite effective pattern, and worked surprisingly well together. Weasley, Thomas and Jordan had moved to the training rooms after two hours of work and Longbottom finally took the last file before they were to join them. That last house had registered wards and it wasn't really probable that they used it but they still had to work on it. It took an hour more and they were finally done.

"Here, guess I'll send a note to Harry and we're off to help the others."

"Not to bloody late." Yawned Blaise. "Can't wait to see them in action." Longbottom smiled at him, the potato had softened a bit towards Blaise, his dry tone had vanished after a few hours of work.

"Right, done, let's go then." He lead them to a corridor and to the second door to the left.

Draco entered just after him, in a large room with padded walls, where a small familiar looking blond man was firing hexes at a dark-haired boy. The boy mostly used protegos and cowered a bit but managed to stay unharmed. The little blond was quite impressive, nothing Draco couldn't beat easily but still, he had some moves.

"Colin?" The blond stopped and the dark-haired boy looked so relieved and exhausted that Draco pitied him a bit.

"Oh Neville, do you need that room too?"

"No, just wanted to tell you Zabini's in. Might train with him in a couple of days."

"Oh." Creevey, there, Draco remembered the annoying little brat from school. He looked at them as if he hadn't seen them before and seemed positively worried.

"Don't shit your pants boy, I won't hurt you." Said Blaise.

"We'll see who hurts who, Harry taught me. I'm not here for nothing." Creevey answered challengingly, but his face contradicted his words. Draco chuckled. Potter had taught him, but he wasn't on the field?

"Why aren't you on the field then?" Creevey arboured a shameful scowl before answering Draco.

"I can't pass charms with Hermione … so I teach the others until I do."

"That's no big deal Colin, it took quite some time to the rest of us too." Reassured Longbottom. "And I'm pretty sure that Zabini won't succeed the first time either. If I remember correctly he wasn't the most attentive in class." Draco chuckled, if something was true, it had to be that. Blaise scowled but said nothing to them. Longbottom led them out, and Blaise finally whispered:

"I'll teach him some you'll see."

"I have no doubt you will."

They entered the third room to the left then, which was an exact copy of the second one. Brown was silently whispering and sparkles of different colours were constantly aiming the back wall of the padded room.

"Flick." Granger ordered and Brown executed. A thin magical layer of the wall shattered and exploded in small bits before vanishing completely.

"YES! That one's done! Next."

"Habitatis protetum. Ancient ward, mostly to disable badly intentioned people to approach. Rarely used but I have a gut feeling." It was the ward Draco had added to the manor after the war. It was fairly complicated and it had taken him weeks of practice to be able to cast it. He looked at Granger as she lifted her wand. She flicked it up and to the left expertly, frowning in concentration, and didn't voice it. An almost imperceptible magical barrier flew from her wand to cover the entire wall, from the centre to the corners and then disappeared. She'd cast it silently. This was the most impressive thing Draco had ever seen. He wanted to comment but Longbottom signed him with a finger over his mouth to keep silent, the women hadn't noticed them yet, and Granger started talking again.

"So, counter charm. There's none actually, since it's purely protective. It's one of the strongest barriers we ever encountered but I managed to find a way to break it. If you're alone you can pass through it but it's too complicated for now. We're going to attack it with just the right moves and it shall break. What do you think?"

"I think break the human repellent first?"

"Comes second actually. What else?"

"Oh! The intentional part of the ward! Err I have no idea how Mione …"

"Right, okay then I'll explain. Human with bad intentions banned right? You know we work backwards with those charms so first the intentional part to attack. A bad intention is a feeling. Still nothing?"

"A feeling? What? Attack it with bad feelings?"

"No, it's repellent to that."

"Attack it with good feelings?"

"Right, to weaken it, leave the impression it's someone well intended that wants to cross it. Then double attack with breaking the human repellent component of it."

"Shit that's complicated. I'm lost how do I do?" Draco couldn't keep his mouth shut. She'd decomposed the magic of the ward, and ordered the attacks to break through it. It was outstanding.

"You constantly harass it with cheer up charms." He said, startling both women slightly. Granger turned to him, and cocked her head to the side.

"Right, I forgot you'd cast it on the manor. Care to explain which ones then?" He had no idea. Every charm he knew that could play with the mood of someone was ephemeral and less than efficient. They were all stupid things girls used before taking pictures to look more cheerful for a few minutes. The only things that were really useful were potions, but they weren't about to just throw one to the wall.

"Err, I …" Granger smiled, but not mockingly.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Potions."

"What is used in cheer up potions? As main ingredient?" She asked, encouragingly.

"Essence of joy." She nodded:

"Can it be conjured by a spell?"

"No." Now she mocked him, she smirked.

"Well, watch me." She said and turned to the wall.


	12. Chapter 12: New members in the team

Hermione might have played a bit too cocky. To attack this ward, she had to conjure a tear of pure joy from herself. She didn't need to actually shed it, but to conjure it from a joy she felt. Then she'd blast it at the ward. Well, for that, she needed to have a joy. How ironic that she didn't. It could be anything, nothing big, it just had to be real. What did she enjoy? Coffee? Err, cookies? That was idiotic. All she could think about now was jam, on toast, when had she last eaten already? Shit, she was going to ridicule herself. Think, she needed to bloody well think. Oh sleeping. Yes, sleeping had become a joy since that stone bullshit. This had to work or she'd pass out in shame. She closed her eyes and pictured herself going to bed, with nothing to worry about. Oh she so desperately needed a good, devoid of worries, night of sleep. A full night, about eight hours, would be perfect. She pointed her wand at her temple, and thought of nothing else but of fluffy pillows and soft covers on a firm mattress. She didn't need to voice anything, if it was a pure feeling the wand would extract it itself. It drained all her strength to dismiss every other thought, and to fully concentrate on the sole bliss of sleeping. She clenched her jaw in the effort, and sweat pearled on her upper lip.

"Fuck!" She heard and knew she'd succeeded. Malfoy was agape at the minuscule drop of joy that lolled at the tip of her wand. She almost jumped in pride. She'd perfected that technique so long ago, when things hadn't been this bad, and had doubted her abilities for a moment. But she still had joy in her and it was awesome! She smiled her face out until Neville cleared his throat.

"Oh right." She said before turning to the wall and focusing on Lavender. "You need to attack it simultaneously for it to work. Remember that one?"

"Course." Nodded Lavender, wand at the ready, eyeing Hermione's with a fierce stare she only arboured on the field. Hermione threw that precious tear of joy to the worn padded wall, aiming inwardly for the ward. As soon as the tear hit it, the ward shone faintly, but they didn't get a chance to see it for more than a millisecond, that Lavender hexed the ward with blue sparks. The ward disconnected from the wall, appearing in its light blue shine, and wavered. Its shine died down little by little, and it finally shattered to vanish completely after a few seconds.

"YES! Awesome! Mione you're a genius!" Lavender was ecstatic and hugged her in her amazement.

"That was impressive Granger." Congratulated Zabini. Maybe he really liked her after all, he was actually smiling at her.

"Err, well thanks Zabini." She answered awkwardly. Malfoy was looking at her, mouth slightly open. He put himself back together the instant she laid eyes on him, and she assumed he felt uncomfortable, if the fact that he apparently had no idea what to do with his hands meant anything. He opened his mouth just as she realised she'd better stare elsewhere.

"Guess they called you brightest witch of our age for a reason. It's a shame you're so irritating it counteracts your feats." Hermione chuckled, it was the closest thing to a compliment he would ever voice to her. The people present were of friendly territory for him, even Neville, so he didn't take a huge risk but she appreciated the gesture anyway.

"Thank you Malfoy." She said. He rolled his eyes and pouted in response. Zabini looked amused but his attention got rapidly taken by Lavender. She, on the contrary, wasn't paying him any, she was still on working mode, and tapping her foot on the floor with impatience. Hermione smiled, Lavender was becoming just like her.

"Right, what's next on the list Lavender?"

* * *

Just like that the two women went back to work. Granger was amazing. He had to confess it, at least to himself. She'd just created magic. She could have entered the manor any time if she'd wished to. Draco couldn't proclaim it the safest place on earth any more. Its wards weren't that impressive after that. Did she know she was the only one in the world to be able to do that? Draco had meticulously studied every ward that guarded his home, and they were all close to unbreakable magic. So strong it had taken him years to master some of the charms so he could alter them as needed. And she had been an auror what? Two years? Amazing. Fucking brightest witch for sure. That amazement had made him voice it. Of course he'd said it his own way, not going soft and all those big fat lies. Her eyes had shone with a mix of embarrassment and pride. He'd have to best her in something someday. His balls were at stake. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he caught eye of Blaise, who was staring at Brown, openly. He was clearly amazed. Draco doubted it had anything to do with her magic though. Longbottom opened his mouth and removed the both of them from their trance.

"See? Told you it would be interesting."

"Shit, this is more than interesting. I want to do that!" Extolled Blaise.

"Well, keep with us then." Smiled Longbottom. "Might be interesting to go see the others too. I reckon there will be more action over there." They followed him out and went back to the first door they'd skipped before.

"Right, before we get in, there's a magical barrier only aurors can pass. So no one else gets hurt. Err, don't be surprised if you can't take more than a few steps in."

Draco nodded, Blaise grumbled some sort of agreement and they finally walked in what had to be the largest room of the floor. It was probably five times bigger than the other training rooms they'd visited, and was similarly padded, from ceiling to floor.

What was happening in there was complete chaos. At first all Draco could see was a blurred scene of shooting sparks and crashes, accompanied with loud and hectic yelling. When his eyes got used to the rapidity of the movements, he could distinguish an ugly redface and Thomas, revolving around each other in a huge downpour of magical attacks and blocks. The two aurors were training their arses off. They jumped, ran, yelled, fired hexes at their backs, to rebound against the walls, and straight to the other's face from time to time. They never stopped, it was a constant fight, paced by hexes and spells, and to Draco's utter surprise, curses. They never hit though, as the other always managed to duck or block. It was a staccato, set as a clock, each tic followed by an equally powerful tac. Draco realised he knew every spell, hex or curse they used, and that they were mostly the minor injuring type. It was probably in case they hit their aim, so no one got really hurt, at least Draco hoped. Then he remembered that a simple green flash had made Granger blow up a wall, but then, she was an exception to almost every rule he knew. Shaking away that thought he went back to the aurors' agility, which was unique. While he wasn't sure he could live up to their rhythm, he knew for a fact that he had a vast knowledge on curses and the like. He knew a whole lot of nasty ones. Blaise elbowed him on the side and whispered his way:

"Mate, their moves and our attacks …"

"I know."

"We have to work with them." Blaise looked half-amazed, half-disgusted at the idea. He was right though, even if the aurors could maintain this furious rhythm for hours on, he was sure they didn't know as much as he and Blaise did, coupling their skills could be amazing. But Draco felt out of place at the moment, the remembrance that he already had a job had just knocked on his forehead.

"No, _you_ do. You're the future auror, I'm just here because they lack people."

"In fact you are wrong." Potter's voice made the both of them startle. Longbottom was smiling, as if he knew scarhead had been there.

"Oh am I?" Draco asked, sceptical. Why would he be there then? He'd been useless all day.

"Actually you've been in because you know much more on that particular case than any of us. And also … hem, because we've got your file." His file? What was he talking about? Potter rolled his eyes before continuing. "You know that since we work for the ministry we all have a file, right?" He added at Draco's questioning face: "Oh Merlin's sake Malfoy did you read your contract at all?"

"Imagine Hermione's reaction if it'd been any of us …" Half-chuckled half-winced Longbottom.

"I have no idea what you're babbling about Potter, but you're not making any sense, go take a nap."

"Shut it, you signed this contract, they put a trace on you ever since. So it's easier to spot moles and to investigate incidents." Oh shit. So they knew everything he'd been doing since he'd started working for the ministry? What the fuck was that? Draco started boiling inside, anger and rage bubbling up under his skin, clenching his jaw and fists, until Potter laughed.

"By Godric this is your stupidest move ever Malfoy! Just so you know, it only activates when you use heavy magic. We don't know if you scrougify your pants ferret."

"Show me that file." He hissed in response, the feeling of betrayal invading him.

"If you calm down." Warned Potter. But Draco wasn't about to calm down, he'd been spied on for years! Without his knowledge! Well, it was his own fault but …

"Accio. Here Malfoy. You do realise we've all got one right? This isn't about you, and since you haven't read your contract, know that you have access to this any time, and can consult any of ours. Only Kingsley and I saw yours, it's written on it." Potter arboured an amused smile while explaining this to Draco. His explanation made the angry bubble in his throat pop. So they all had one that they could consult whenever they saw fit? Seemed fair enough, a good precaution actually, probably Granger's idea.

"Lee's idea." Said Longbottom, as if sensing Draco's thoughts. Blaise intervened at that:

"Where's that idiot anyway?"

"He's not an idiot Zabini, and he's up with Kingsley." Potter corrected. Blaise scowled but Draco's interest returned to his file. He didn't appreciate just acknowledging this after years but again it was his own fault. Shit _he_ was the idiot. His file registered all the manor wards, a few complex charms he'd used for work and the like, and lastly the parchment charm, followed by Granger's name.

 _A memoriam solis,_ _Hermione Jean Granger._

Jean? At the end of the page were Potter's signature, followed by a date two years prior, about the time he'd first asked Draco's help, didn't trust him that much back then apparently. Kingsley Shakelbolt's signature was there too, the day Mrs Zabini had been murdered. So they'd checked on him to be sure he was trustworthy. It was the least he could have expected of them, the most prudent move. Draco would have done the same if he'd known.

"Could have been useful on Lestrange …" Mumbled Blaise.

"It has to be signed with the wand to be effective. Lestrange was dead. But Lee actually used some of that magic to find a way to trace the parchment."

"Oh. Can't believe I didn't fucking …" Started Draco.

"Look, what I was about to say earlier …" Cut Potter. "You've got a cleaner record than I do Malfoy, it's even cleaner than Hermione's actually … We already knew you were trustworthy but the fact that you helped us and didn't try anything on your own … Well, Kingsley decided that if you ever get bored of international whatever, and want in, then you're in." Did he want to keep working like this? Draco looked at Blaise and his dark friend was smiling encouragingly. That would definitely keep him busy, and he would learn a lot. If Granger's earlier performance was of any relevance there, he could learn a great deal of things. Plus he would actually feel useful for once, he would participate in taking down those horrid monsters that once were part of his atrocious family.

"Come on mate, we could kick arses together! You'd learn how to do that drop thing from Granger! And we could curse those damn Gryffindors off the world in training!" Draco smiled, Blaise made quite a few points.

"Malfoy, what do you say?" Draco thought, if he was in, he was in as an auror, no way he would be training. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Weasley and Thomas had stopped working, and were watching the exchange with interest. It would also mean working with the Weasel. Yuk. And with her. A cleaner record eh? He had to check her file. Potter looked impatient. If Draco was to become an auror, he had to at least keep some pride.

"If I'm in, I want in now. Not after some stupid training from Creevey." Potter chuckled.

"Fucking knew it! Revelio!" Two files appeared in his right hand. "Upstairs. Zabini, you too."

"Wait, why would he be in when I have to start as trainee?" Asked an outraged Blaise. The answer was obvious.

"Cause you don't have a file mate." Potter nodded:

"Just … err trust me on this."

* * *

Hermione got a flying note in the middle of her explanation that made Lavender swear under her breath.

"Briefing." She called for her. This would have to wait. Lavender was a fast learner, she'd catch up on the most important things quickly anyway. They both slowly walked back upstairs, panting a bit when they reached the floor above the training rooms. They'd been training the whole day and this kind of magic was self-destructive. They were positively exhausted and the perspective of bearing with a briefing, and every little step of planning that it implied, was dreadful. Hermione knew they were both feeling drenched right now, but gathering her last forces to enter the meeting room, she knew she'd have to remain patient and straight thinking, for it was one of the most important meetings of the stone case.

All the others were there already. Kingsley, his face serious, was at the end of the large table, Harry on his right, Ron on his left. Next to Harry was an empty seat, and then Neville, one was left next to Ron too, and then were sitting Dean and Lee. So, this was a proper meeting, a real one, as the first one they'd had a very long time ago, when Lavender had joined. Hermione instinctively looked at the other end of the table, and her suspicions got confirmed. Malfoy and Zabini sat there, an open file before each of them. Hermione took her seat next to Harry, and Lavender next to Ron.

"All right, as you noticed girls, this is one of those formal things." Hermione smiled at Kingsley's words, he was always a tad nervous when he had to ask all of their opinions. "So, I'll go straight to the point. Malfoy wants in, no training, AND he has one more condition apparently. Then, Zabini, wants in to. Since we don't have a file, I recommend training. Em, we'd like to hear your condition Malfoy before we take any decision."

"I want to see everyone's file. And I want everyone to see mine. If I'm in, I won't tolerate mistrust. I won't justify myself any longer, and I won't bear with any other accusations." Malfoy looked determined, and his request was only fair in Hermione's opinion. Seeing his file would probably reassure some of them, even if Harry had already told them it was clean. And it was only fair he would see theirs too. Maybe it would give him the chills when he'd see Lavender's one. Hermione smiled at the thought. Her smile deflated as she remembered her own file. No one protested or commented, as it was the strict protocol Kingsley had established in such meetings. They waited for him to speak again.

"Zabini? Anything to ask?"

"Well, same, would only be fair to know who I'm working with. I don't have a file to show, but I'll prove myself." The dark man just looked curious. Hermione shook her head slightly, no one was dupe. He just wanted to see the files. Kingsley almost smiled.

"Right. So, Malfoy, with his conditions, those in favour?" They all looked at each other, Lee, who was also taking a vote, as he had both his nose and feet in the aurors affairs since the beginning, but had never participated in such meetings said, breaking Kingsley's rule:

"Fuck it looks like a trial! Charged stand up!" They all chuckled more or less, hiding their mouths or looking down. He was going to loose a hand or something.

"If you don't want me to kick you arse Jordan you'll shut the fuck up. This is no joking matter, as accepting someone in our ranks could influence the entire wizarding community, I expect you to behave." His left fist was clenched on the table, his brows furrowed almost to the bridge of his dark nose. He looked so intimidating right now, that Lee literally lowered in his seat. Everyone went back to the most serious face they could manage, Kingsley was a powerful wizard, their rightful minister of magic, and even if since the war and because of his implication in the order of the phoenix, he'd become a friend, it didn't mean one could mess around with him or his rules. Hermione knew that, but seeing it now that they were all hanging on their last thread, brought back the gravity of the situation they were all in.

The wizarding community, indeed, depended on them and what little remained of the order, they needed to quit joking around. That pinched her chest a bit, as she instinctively touched the corner of her parchment, poking out of her pocket. That didn't necessarily need to end, but it needed to be pushed aside for a while. They wouldn't stop working until they'd catch those mother-fuckers anyway. Kingsley gave them all a look that meant he clearly didn't intend on repeating himself and he raised his hand as Hermione did too, inviting the others to do the same. She, Dean, Lee, Neville, Lavender, and Kingsley had their hands raised. Ron's and Harry's stayed down.

"Ronald your objection?" Kingsley's eyes darted a flash of anger that clearly stated that if it had anything to do with his stupid trust issues, or his jealousy, he would be in serious trouble. Plus, Hermione would kill him. She shot him her best glare and he considered it a second before nodding. Oh, so this wasn't some grudge holding idiocy.

"I require a test." Oh, clever. Of course they should at least test his abilities. Ron had really changed too. As much as it surprised her, every time, he was the best for field related things. Malfoy wore a strong mask of blankness that Hermione recognized from school. He was hiding his thoughts and feelings, his nose up, and his grey eyes standing out from the other side of the room. They were storming, everything he hid on his face, reflecting in them in a way, Hermione was sure, no one could decipher.

"Harry?"

"Same here. Just to be sure he can live up to the rhythm. His file is brilliant, but not in the fighting area. We all need every skill."

"Fair enough. Those who agree?" Every one lifted their hand this time. Kingsley nodded and pointed his wand at the file before Malfoy, from his end of the table. He shot a light charm at it.

"Here, read it now. If you agree, sign it." Malfoy nodded and opened the yellow file.

"Now, those in favour of Zabini poking his nose in our files before going to training?" That made Hermione frown. If she hadn't known Kingsley for years she'd have thought he was joking. No one dared chuckle or smile this time. Why not? They all knew her past didn't they? Her worst curses had been witnessed by at least one of them anyway. When they'd caught Macnair for example. The list was long. Furthermore, they'd witnessed everything he'd do in the future, and Hermione felt like she could trust him. He had a hopeful look on his face and seemed to genuinely want in. Hermione raised her hand right after Neville and Lavender. Dean followed, then Ron, who was studying Zabini sceptically. Kingsley followed, and then Harry too. Lee didn't.

"Lee?"

"Why don't we test him too? He's got no file but I heard things. I'm fairly certain he can pass through test too. Maybe not charms though but …" Zabini looked so surprised, his eyebrows almost joined his hair line, and his mouth fell slightly open. Then he recovered and questioned Kingsley with a lifted eyebrow.

"Zabini?"

"I'd like to know what he heard that would overcome our mutual hatred and make him think I could possibly skip training."

"Can't this wait?" Kingsley looked impatient and sighed as Lee spoke.

"I'll be short Kingsley." He didn't even answer and waved him to go on, slumping a bit in his chair, as if giving up on his attempt at formality. Hermione felt a sudden wave of friendliness and compassion overtake her for the elder man. He was such a fatherly figure that he reminded her of Arthur from time to time. It was one of those times and her heart constricted as she thought of Arthur. He and his sons were in Azkaban right now, guarding a drooling Bellatrix among other atrocities, all the while surrounded by humongous dementors. Lee's voice pulled her back in reality.

"I overhear things. That's why I'm here Zabini. I have err … Italian friends. I heard a lot about a certain black English very young man coming back to his country during a war he didn't want in. He'd come to Milan with his aristocratic grand-mother. Apparently starting from scratch to build an empire isn't something you're afraid of, and I reckon you had to fight your way in their community, since your reputation had followed you. It made quite the fuss."

"That's all you know?"

"Details weren't available no." Zabini just nodded and they shared a hateful glare. Animosity was heavy in the atmosphere and Kingsley took this as a good time to cut in.

"Done. Zabini, those in favour with test?" Hermione wondered what would have been in Zabini's file if he'd had any. Fight his way in? What did that mean? His reputation? Did he go against his pure-blooded supremacist reputation? Or was it the other way around? She looked at him as everyone took their time to think. His eyes were firing darts towards Lee as if he wished him dead, which didn't help. What made up her mind was Malfoy's look at his friend. He eyed him from the corner of his eye and nodded almost imperceptibly. Hermione trusted Malfoy apparently sufficiently to believe he wouldn't let anyone badly intentioned join them. She lifted her hand before anyone else this time. Zabini's attention got caught as everyone looked at her. He shot her a bright grin that went up to his ears. All animosity gone from his face, he looked friendly, and his smile seemed genuine. She gave a small one back that only aggravated his. She looked around and when Lavender caught her eyes she nodded and lifted her hand too. Everyone followed suit. Malfoy turned his gaze to her too, his eyes slightly pleated, and the right corner of his mouth twitched under his few days blond beard. She smiled, lowering her face to the table, he was thankful. She'd taken the right decision. Now she was scowling, how was it that she could decipher his thankfulness over a slight twitch of his mouth?

"Good. Coins now please."

* * *

Coins? That took Draco's interest right away. The coin tapping bullshit. All amusement at Granger's smiling gone. The aurors, except Jordan that was, rummaged through their pockets. They all retrieved, almost simultaneously, a coin. A regular golden coin, that looked like a Galleon. Shakelbolt took three out. He placed one facing him and held the two others in his hands, toying with them.

"Hermione? A bit of story telling?" Granger smiled her face out. She cleared her throat before starting:

"Right, so remember Dumbledore's Army?" She was addressing Blaise and he. That rang a bell, fifth year! Their Gryffindor bullshit rebellion! She continued as if she'd just been stating.

"During fifth year we created a group of students, to counteract Umbridge's attempt at dictatorship. Harry was to be our teacher in defence against the dark arts. We used the room of requirement to practise, and I had cursed a parchment we all signed for traitors, but you remember that of course." Draco nodded, he remembered quite well their first shared laugh, the first night she'd stayed at the manor, as well as the humongous boils that had spelt beetle on the face of that Ravenclaw traitorous girl. It'd been one vicious move from Granger. One that had always amazed him a bit, even if he'd never confess that.

"As you must understand, it would have been quite inconvenient for us to be seen talking or planning meetings while that pink old bat was around, or any of you for that matter, so we needed a way to communicate without actually seeing each other. That's when I created the first version of those coins. Harry would tap his, and the date and location of the next meeting would replace its serial numbers. We would be warned by the coin getting warm in our pocket. This had many inconveniences. First we could just pay something with it, or loose it, second only Harry could tap it, and third it would only deliver numbered messages."

"Wait you created this in fifth year?" Draco's astonishment had just been voiced by Blaise. It was not really complicated to duplicate a numbered message, and it was just a mirroring charm. But for a fifth year … Granger had definitely known her shit back then.

"I did. Anyway, now we all have a … more complex version of it. We are linked to this coin, thus meaning you'll have a part in the process. It will be connected to your wand, the way it is to ours. That means that it can't be more than a meter away from you, or it'll vanish and come back to your wand, and that you'll know if you have a message. It's quite an unpleasant feeling but it's efficient. Any of us can tap it, and send a message that will attend all or only the particular coin you're aiming. It doesn't take much practice. You just need to concentrate on the message or password, and the coin you aim, or nothing more if you aim all of them, and tap it with the very tip of your wand to deliver your message. You can deliver only five words and of course we have a code. Eh … I guess that's all is it?" She asked turning to the others.

"Essentially. Any questions?" Blaise shook his head and Draco followed. It had a few similarities with their parchment and was quite simple and practical to use. Less funny than his parchment though. Again very fucking clever.

"None. Great."

"Oh! I forgot! We have Galleons, any person related to our service has a Sickle, and regular and trustworthy telltales have Knuts. Luna's got a Sickle for instance." Added Granger in one streak.

"Right, Hermione would you?" Shakelbolt gave her the two spare coins he'd been toying with. She nodded and grabbed them, before standing towards them.

"Zabini you need to sign first. Malfoy I didn't see …" Shakelbolt extended his neck as if he could read their contracts from the other end of the table.

"I signed." Draco answered, he'd signed only three minutes after they'd asked him to read. The contract was fair and simple, he'd done so right away. Blaise was almost finished reading his, and Granger was now standing to his left, waiting for Blaise to be done. She wasn't looking at him and faked pretty badly a strange interest for Blaise's contract. As soon as he signed, a tiny yellow spark blinked on the surface of the parchment. That was the file being created and placed in the archives Draco guessed, how stupid of him not to have noticed that when he'd signed his first contract. Granger impatiently deposited one coin before each of them.

"Wands up please." She asked. Draco followed orders, and looked at her. She had that determined glaze in her whiskey eyes. She was frowning slightly and pinching her lips in concentration. She started with him, and pointed her wand at his coin. Then she half-turned to face the entire table and pointed her wand with wordless magic at each and every golden coin of the room. She then turned back to him and said, peering at the coin, and he was sure, purposely not him.

"Tap it please." She said and as he did, she did too at the exact same time. His coin glowed a bit before vibrating slightly for a few seconds. Draco felt a strange twinge in his wand arm. Once the coin settled back on the table, looking as any other Galleon Draco had ever seen, the twinge vanished.

"Harry?" She said, still eyeing the coin.

"Right." Potter tapped his coin, blinking a millisecond. Draco's twinge came back the instant and he knew he had a message. The coin read _working?_ And Granger seemed satisfied.

"Care to answer please? Only Harry for test." She said, this time crossing eyes with him. She had a spark in the corner of her eyes, and she was fairly close, he could see those damn freckles again. He nodded, out of words and tried to do as she'd explained. Think hard about his message and Potter's coin, and tap the coin with the very tip of his wand. She gave him an encouraging half-smile and he did it.

"Working." Said Potter.

"Great." She then went around him to side with Blaise and repeated those exact same moves, the encouraging smile a bit larger this time. Maybe the fact that Blaise was grinning his face out helped.

"All right." Shakelbolt checked his watch. "It's already seven, Harry?" Potter nodded and addressed them all, taking a too serious face in Draco's opinion.

"Right, so, briefing for an hour. Then we all take a fifteen minutes break to eat something. I'm positive no one except Ron realised we skipped lunch. Then we exchange ideas and prepare the tests until midnight. I want everyone, no exception." Draco saw him shoot an unforgiving glare at Granger. "To go to bed. Be back tomorrow at eight. The tests begin as soon as everyone's ready, eight five that is. After that, and depending on the outcome of the tests, we have two days to get ready. We go off of those damn walls in two days. Clear?" Everyone nodded, even Draco followed the movement.

Potter had a strange leader way about his speech and it didn't leave any space for disagreement. Draco guessed he'd taken this trait from Shakelbolt. He should be pissed to be ordered around by the boy-who-bloody-lived _twice_ , but he didn't. Draco folded the corner of a page from his contract. Longbottom started talking first, and detailed everything they'd work on during the day.

While the potato spoke, Draco looked at the others, keeping his hands busy with the contract page. Blaise, at his right, was carefully listening to what Longbottom had to say, even if they'd worked together, he also added bits from time to time. His best friend had just agreed, and encouraged him to follow his example, to be a part of this team. A team solely made of Gryffindors. A team solely composed of old enemies.

Jordan was taking notes, his dark locks covering half the scroll he was writing on, concentration and cleverness written all over his face. Long gone was the teenage boy that commented sarcastically on their Quidditch prowesses. That man was a noisy skilled wizard. The very thought made Draco's nose wrinkle in distaste. He didn't hold any particular grudge against Jordan, not as much as Blaise anyway, but the perspective to work with him was still mildly irritating.

Next to him, Thomas was listening attentively, his scroll as blank as a newborn. Draco didn't know a thing about him but the man seemed compliant enough. He'd share a quick whisper with Brown from time to time, and Draco could see it was an usual thing, they most certainly worked as a team on a regular basis. Brown had the exact same attitude, but her face portrayed a fierce determination that not even Granger could manage to hint. Her scars didn't lower the effect, if nothing it accentuated it. She looked wild, in a dangerous way. Draco couldn't wait to see her file, he'd heard she'd taken down Greyback, and that her team mates had let her fight him on her own. She'd taken a revenge Draco could never imagine anything about.

Next to her was the git, the redface, the agape idiot, the temperamental wanker. Draco cocked his head to a side, the wanker had required a test for him. Which was a mature and prudent move, only Potter had backed. He'd apologized and explained his attitude, talking about Draco being part of his team. He'd also insulted Granger like an idiotic thirteen year-old, and been forgiven in three damn minutes. Wanker. Mistreating troll. Draco would never like him, it was a certainty. But, as he'd offered, ignorance was the grown-up thing to do, and Draco could cope with that.

Shakelbolt was next, his frown showing his absorption in Longbottom's speech, he was taking notes without even giving a glance at his scroll. The man seemed to be a great boss, a fair and clever one, friendly to the others when the time was right. At least answering to his orders wouldn't be much of a struggle.

At his right was Potty, the one unsurprisingly supposed to take Shakelbolt's place in a near future. Draco had trouble confessing this to himself but who else than Potter would be good at the job? The git was so selfless it was sickening. His face made every witch and wizard of the country smile, and he spoke well and fairly. Now that Draco knew more details about his daily routine he felt a bit more respect for him. Frowning at this thought Draco looked at Potter's right and Granger was sitting there.

Granger know-it-all bookworm. Confusion and mixed feelings were everything that assaulted him at her sight. They were in a sort of middle ground, where no proper boundary was clearly settled, but where mutual respect and consideration were present nonetheless. A strange banter that permitted them both to let off some steam flew around them too, and as unexpected as it was, he was glad. She was taking notes quickly, with that muggle pen she always toyed with. Her nose twitched to a side as she nudged at the inside of her bottom lip, apparently considering something. That made those bloody freckles of hers move a bit. Draco shook his head, he was exhausted, and clearly those damned spots on her face were taking way too much of his attention.

The last bit on his new work team, was Longbottom. The man had improved in the few years Draco hadn't even spared him a thought. He'd gotten some balls. The ironically short legged man had gotten out of his sluggish shell. Maybe cutting in half that atrocious snake had woken him up. Draco's stomach lurched dangerously at the thought of Nagini. Thank Merlin the thing was off this world. As for Longbottom, working with him wasn't much of a burden, and they'd gotten to an effective pattern. Maybe he'd come to appreciate the partnership.

* * *

Neville finished talking as Hermione put the last dot on their list of wards. There was nothing in there she wasn't capable of breaking, which was a positive point. Dean and Ron started explaining their usual preparation of missions, and the only supply they apparently lacked was dittany. It was bad news and Harry tapped his coin for Luna right away. They'd need it. It was one of the most indispensable health supply to bring with them. They'd reviewed the usual, and as always they'd left nothing uncovered. Hermione felt strongly proud of her team. After years of failures, they'd gotten such a strong experience that nothing was left to chance. Even if chance never really followed them actually. Maybe she could brew a batch of felix felicis some day. She snorted at her own stupidity, she'd never have enough time to even think about the recipe. Then it was hers and Lavender's turn, and she signed for Lavender to speak. Once she'd given a list of everything she'd learned, Harry seemed deep in thoughts for a moment.

"Right, how long will you need?" He asked.

"Few hours Harry, we can't do much complex teaching in such short notice, but it'll be just fine with maybe three more hours of practise." Hermione answered.

"Mm, right. Okay, break." Said Harry and Kingsley stood up the instant:

"I'm off, I'll come by tomorrow morning for briefing, midnight guys." He said and nodded to the lot of them all at once before leaving.

"Malfoy, can I have a word?" Harry inquired and the named blond stood and followed him out of the room. Ron conjured five full plates of sandwiches from the cafeteria and started eating savagely without further ado. They all ate in a stretched silence, under a heavy atmosphere. Until Zabini opened his irritating mouth.

"So, Granger, you were the first to vote for me, weren't you?" His smirk was infuriating. Hermione refused to answer. "I knew I was too cute for you to hate me still." He added refraining a laugh at her obvious irritation.

"Well, try to use your looks tomorrow when I test your wand aptitude. We'll see how well that works." She smirked for emphasis. He laughed and Ron almost chocked on his sandwich.

"I can't wait."

"If I were you Zabini, I'd stop the provocation before she explodes." Dared Ron, and regretted it the instant at the glare Hermione shot him. His apologetic frown was faked, even an owl could have seen that.

"Maybe I'll just start exploding aurors instead." She stated. "I'll send you right off to training Zabini, I also voted for that if you reckon." He laughed again. This was all just idiotic. She was on her nerves because the day had been inhumanly too long, and that briefing annoying crap had vanished the almost imperceptible remains of her patience.

"We'll see. I may surprise you bookworm." He said. She snorted, she actually had no idiotic nickname to give back. She promised herself she'd find one. Zabini couldn't annoy her like that and just get away with it. Her thoughts were interrupted by shouting. Harry and Malfoy had apparently been talking in the corridor, and the word Harry had wanted had become a disagreement. Zabini's left eyebrow lifted almost comically and he stood to go check on them. Ron was too reluctant to leave his poor dinner to follow so Hermione stood too, sighing.

* * *

"So where would she go?"

"Well there was very few options Malfoy so it's either with Andromeda Tonks, or with Fleur Weasley."

"Err, she'd never go to her sister, and wait Fleur Delacour you mean?"

"Yes she's married with Bill, they have a daughter, Victoire."

"So it's either I send her with her sibling to kill each other or with a Weasley?"

"Look Malfoy we don't have a thousand safe houses that are occupied. There's the Burrow if you prefer."

"No thanks. You must have more than two options though."

"We have, but she'd have to be alone there Malfoy. Look, Meda's agreed to take her in. Fleur too, with reluctance, but I think they'd manage to get along with less of a struggle. It's your decision."

"No, that's not possible."

"Then she stays at the Manor."

"That's not possible either Potter."

"Well she'll have too. If what I can offer is not up to your palace standards I don't give a bloody damn Malfoy. You've got your options and that's it!"

"Well sorry I have standards! And for your bloody information letting my skilled and angry mother alone in a place with her rejected sister is the worst idea EVER. As for living with Delacour and a Weasley, you can very much see what would probably happen the moment I tell her that. She'd glue herself to the manor floor and thus incapacitate us to use it."

"Well it's your bloody issue not mine!"

"There's another option Harry." Both Potter and Draco jumped at the interruption. Blaise was at the door frame, arms crossed, and looking irritated:

"Fuck Granger! Always cutting short the fun!" He said. She rolled her eyes and pushed him from the door, closing it behind her. Draco wondered what other option she'd thought about. He couldn't figure out one, and that was mainly why he'd shouted at Potter, out of frustration.

"And what would that be? I see none Mione."

"Well, she'd have to be alone there but …"

"Then it's not an option Granger." She lifted her hand to his face, still looking at Potter. How dared she?

"Here me out. Harry, where would she be safe, in a huge enough house to keep her occupied, where there is still an house elf …"

"No way." Potter's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Come on Harry it's part of her family's heritage, I'm sure she'd accept without making a fuss."

"Right, maybe … but she'd be alone. Shut it Malfoy." Draco was starting to boil, if they kept cutting him like he was crap he'd just snap.

"No, I won't shut up. This is my mother's safety at stake here and I won't leave her alone I don't know where …" Again!

"Harry? You're the only one who can …"

"Right. Malfoy she can stay at my place." His place? What the hell was he on about? What did it have to do with his mother's heritage?

"What on earth …"

"I own Grimmaud place. I don't know if you …" Oh. Grimmaud place. That rang a bell, he'd heard about the place after Severus' death. It'd been in the Black family until Sirius Black.

"You own it?"

"Sirius was my godfather, he left it to me. It's mine, and … well I …" Potter looked torn.

"What?"

"I think you can trust him Harry." Tried Granger.

"I know. It's just … Zabini what I'm about to tell never leaves your mouth is that clear?"

"You can trust me too you know, I have a file now." Blaise gave Potter an angry smile that clearly meant he didn't appreciate being treated as a possible traitor.

"Yes, yes, you're right. Look I own the place, never use it, and I'm the secret keeper to its location. No one will find her there. She'd be in a family home, not really inviting but … I could bring you there to visit …"

"Harry?"

"What now _Hermione_?"

"Well, since we'll probably be using the Manor, I thought … maybe …" She looked like she was trying to make him swallow shite without him noticing. She had a tentative smile playing on her lips and a hand raised to her friend's arm. The manipulation wasn't so subtle.

"No. No. No." Potter shook his head in refusal.

"Come on there's enough rooms and you're never there."

"Oh my … Godric's bullocks this is not a bloody hotel!"

"She wouldn't be alone all the time if one of them fails test … and safe. Harry she saved your life it's …" Wait, was she talking about he and Blaise? What …

"Don't! Don't guilt me into inviting every bloody Slytherin there is in my home." She was. What was she on about? Like he would stay at Potter's! Draco was about to object but somehow the golden exchange was too interesting for him to word anything, and Blaise stilled as fascinated by them as he had been by Brown.

"You hate that house." She frowned.

"I don't!"

"And you're a bad liar." She stated, now probing her hands on her hips looking all bossy.

"Whatever it's my house I do as I please! Accepting Mrs Malfoy there is well enough, that I don't have to … It's already …"

"That's enough. You're only arguing because you're tired but you know I'm right. Malfoy and Zabini will spend at least the night at Grimmaud place with Mrs Malfoy AND as this is the best option she'll stay there until it's safe for her to go back to the Manor."

"I don't think so Granger." Draco finally managed to speak. She was nuts if she thought she'd boss them around like that.

"And what do you propose then Malfoy? That she stays with her sister, where only order members can visit her? It would be nice, she'd babysit little Teddy with Ginny. Maybe you could also go back to the empty Manor the both of you love so much, while we lower the wards for Lestrange to come by. How does that sound?" Shit. Blaise looked surprised at the lecture and wasn't saying anything, examining Granger curiously, his head cocked to a side. He would be of no use there. She was making a point of course, but there was no way in hell he was letting her take this sort of decision for him. That they'd come to a point where they tolerated each other and could manage to laugh without a sneer was a thing, but there she was going too far.

"Who the hell do you think you are Granger? You're not ordering me around. It may work with Potter and Weasley but it won't with me."

"See, I think it will. Because I'm right, and you know it too. I'm only bossing you around as you put it, because you're being irrational if you think there's more options for your mother. There's none."

"Salazar's fucking beard Granger you're such an irritating little …"

"Know-it-all?" She cut. She was refraining a smile that cut Draco's anger short. She wasn't angry, and she wouldn't argue any further. Yes, she was right, she was always bloody right. Blaise laughed at her cockiness, and even Potter arboured an amused smile. Draco deflated and sighed.

"Potter doesn't want us in his home."

"In fact, I've been bossed around Malfoy. She's right." Potter then put a hand on her shoulder and Granger looked all … affectionate to scarhead. It was disgusting and it twisted Draco's insides a bit. He shoved away a strange will to punch the git in the stomach. Weird, he rolled his eyes and looked at Blaise.

"What do you think?"

"Well mate I'm homeless. I'll go wherever. I doubt there's another place with a house elf." Potter and Granger exchanged a smile at that and Potter said to Blaise:

"Don't get yourself all worked up there Zabini. Kreature's … well you'll see." Granger was chuckling but Draco didn't care about the elf. As long as his mother would remain safe and possibly not angry he could consider going to Grimmaud place. He had to, actually, and that made him growl a bit for himself. He was going to live at Potter's from now on. Well, he'd only be there that night and it couldn't be worse than the Manor anyway.

"Right then, but don't think you'll get away with this that easily Granger."

"I wouldn't expect to." She smiled. A genuine smile that made her damn sodding freckles wiggle a bit on her nose. Shit he'd become soft. There was no way to deny it any longer. She'd made him go soft. He was surrendering way too easily, she'd have to pay. For real.

"Then I think you should both go pack now. Bring your mother back around midnight. This should leave us just the time to plan the tests, right Mione?"

"Yes."

* * *

She'd won. She'd bossed him around. Hermione was still feeling a slight bout of satisfaction from her earlier little lecture even after Malfoy and Zabini had left to the Manor. They were now, the old team, gathered around the table in the meeting room, yawningly preparing to test the two former Slytherins that had just joined them. Lee had left for an early night in, he'd be solicited enough later on and wouldn't take part in the tests.

"Shorter than usual then?" Asked Dean, after Harry had talked about their lack of time.

"Yes, I know it won't be enough to check their abilities as future aurors but for now we just need to know if they can manage on the field for what's coming."

"Right so mainly for field then? If they fail they'll stay here."

"And a bit with Neville too, maybe they have some particular knowledge we could use."

"Malfoy's good with wards, maybe test him with Mione too?"

While everyone added their bit of idea, it became clear to Hermione that what was usually a full day of testing would have to fit in an hour or two tops. They needed to test their skills to know if they could participate actively in their upcoming mission, but also what they were capable to do outside the field, so if they stayed here, they could be helpful. Their participation or non-participation would be decisive in the mission planning, and they had to be the most accurate possible. Hermione didn't know nor Malfoy's nor Zabini's level in a fight, and she had just a small idea of what they could be capable of otherwise. Malfoy worked for a bureaucratic branch of the ministry, that required skills in communication, and he had mastered the Manor's wards, which was impressive but maybe not enough for him to be useful. His knowledge of death eaters was a must but if he was unable to put up a good fight he wouldn't go with them. Zabini apparently knew a bit about fighting, but she didn't know any detail, and as for his wand work, all she knew was from school and it wasn't brilliant. It wasn't relevant either, it was from years ago.

"We need a full test. An hour of field, an hour of wand art and skill testing." She said, loud enough for everyone to listen to her.

"Yes, but an hour for field …" Started a sceptical Harry.

"Constant battle Harry. I think Dean, Lavender and I can manage that. We'll take turns first, and then work on them simultaneously to test their team work." Cut Ron.

"Then we'll all be needed, would be less tiring." Said Neville.

"And it would give them a good idea of how we all work too." Added Lavender. "You're right Neville I think we should all work on them, and then you and Hermione can test their wand art and skills. Then we can finish with a code and rules meeting, someone could give them a scroll or something." Everyone looked at Hermione at that mention and she sighed.

"Right, a regulation and code scroll coming then."

"I'm sorry Mione, but we're short on time …"

"I know Harry, I'll work on that now then. So we agree? One hour field? You guys work on the details? And Neville and I can work on shortening our bout of testing."

"Agreed, work everyone."


	13. Chapter 13: 12 Grimmaud place

Harry was proud of his friends. He knew he wouldn't be able to think of them as such in a couple of days, as he always did when they were out on a mission, but he couldn't help it. His two best friends and surrogate siblings were there, working so hard sweat was pearling on Ron's forehead, and Hermione was frowning so deeply that her eyebrows almost touched. Neville was scribbling vividly on a piece of parchment, his left hand pulling at his hair unconsciously. Lavender was talking fight with Dean as usual, while Ron wrote down what they'd decided to do. Harry had helped the lot of them of course, but now that they were mostly reviewing everything they'd agreed on, he was able to relax a bit. What he still had to do that night, made that day worth an entire week of work and sleep deprivation. Maybe he could take Ron with him for the night? Err, no, that was not a good idea. Maybe Mione would accept sleeping at Grimmaud place and help him settle down the three former Slytherins in his home? It was her idea after all. Harry looked at her closely, wondering if he could just put that on her shoulders atop everything else. Well it was her idea, plus having her around at night, as they did most of the time when they were about to go on a big mission, would probably lessen his worries for her. But no, she needed to pack that night, since she'd be on intervention until Merlin knew when. It could take weeks, months maybe. He would have to do that alone. Or maybe he could guilt her into coming, after all she'd tried that on him too. Harry wasn't given any time to make up his mind though, that Zabini entered the room abruptly, a curious look on his face. He tried to glance at their work, but Lavender pushed aside their papers before telling him:

"Sod off Blaise, you're not knowing anything before tomorrow."

"Oh but you're no fun Blondie." He whined and even pouted for good measure. Harry, Dean and Ron chuckled at the name calling, Neville was still busy and not listening, and Hermione looked positively bewildered. Harry wasn't surprised though, he'd seen the looks the two had exchanged all day, it was fairly obvious. Lavender smiled and put a book on top of the pile of papers she'd made.

"I never said I was. Now out." She waved him to go away. Surrendering a little too quickly, Zabini looked Harry's way:

"Potter we'll wait in your office." He directed one last smirk and eyebrow dance at Lavender and was out. Hermione's eyes were now two splits of suspicion and understanding, as she eyed Lavender, who obviously pretended not to notice her. Smiling for himself, Harry took a look at his watch, it was already midnight.

* * *

Blondie? Seriously? That was the name calling Zabini had refrained that time? So, nicknames? And not unpleasant ones as bookworm or anything, this one was quite affectionate too! Hermione had known it! Something was definitely going on and she'd have to make Lavender talk.

"Everyone it's midnight. We're off." Said Harry and relief gripped everyone's face. Lavender stood and stretched, followed by an eager to go home Ron. Dean was half a step after him.

"Night guys!" Lavender cheered and patted Dean's shoulder before storming out quickly without further ado. Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder and went around the table to pinch Hermione's cheek:

"You go back home, right?" He smiled.

"Oi! Yes I will! No need to be brutal!" He chuckled and squeezed Neville's neck a second : "You too mate."

The response he got seemed to suffice him, if one could call a grumble an answer, and he went his way too.

"Mione can I have a word with you?" Harry's demand surprised her a bit, what did he want that the others couldn't witness? And why was he Mione'ing her in such a fake honeyed voice?

"Of course." She stood to follow him out but as Dean was patting Harry's shoulder goodbye, she decided to grab Neville's.

"Neville please." She said and he sighed irritatingly before standing too.

"Right, right. I just wanted it to be …"

"Perfect?" She tried.

"No, I don't know … never mind, good night Hermione, Harry, Dean." He said and got out just before Dean. His behaviour was a bit off but then maybe the tests were stress inducing for him. Shrugging the concern away until the next morning – or possibly the middle of the night - Hermione found herself alone with Harry, quite convenient when he wanted to ask something. He looked nervous about it and Hermione felt a strange wave of worry wash right through her.

"What's wrong?"  
"Oh nothing, I er … would you do me a favour?" Oh that was bad. Ron was the one always asking for favours he never returned, it wasn't in Harry's habits.

"Harry what's going on?"

"Nothing Merlin Hermione, it's just, it was your idea, I mean, Grimmaud place and …" Oh, that, wait, what did it have to do with her?

"I don't get it what do you want me to do?"

"Stay there with me tonight? Please? So they settle without Malfoy and I killing each other? You seem to get along with them …"

"Oh come on Harry you're a grown-up!"

"Yes, yes, but … I mean I … this is Narcissa Malfoy …"

"She hates me Harry. How could I possibly be helpful? No, you'll have to handle that yourself. Ask Kreature to show them around and go straight to bed."

"Psychological support? I wanted to ask Ron, but even I can see the idiocy of the idea."

"Merlin Harry … Of how much support can I be if we go straight to bed?"

"For old times sake Mione, you'll take Sirius' bed I'll take the couch."

"Oh my god I can't believe you! How old are you? It's useless …"

"Actually it's not, I've only got two arms to apparate there, I'll need someone anyway and … Please? Ginny's at the Burrow I can't spend the night …" Loneliness? Really? Big fat scarred face liar!

"I already told you you're a bad liar Harry. The truth?" She put a strong sound of warning in her voice that made him cower slightly before he took a deep breath and lifted his chin up, apparently trying for cockiness.

"Right, it's a fucking core to bring them there, and it was your idea." He pushed crossing his arms stubbornly. That was far better. Actually Hermione could use a bit of friendship right now. Spending the night alone in her broken bedroom wasn't appealing, and Harry looked so bad she could check he was actually getting some sleep.

"Better. You'll owe me Harry and I need to pack a few things first."

"How long will you be?"

"Ten minutes."

"All right I'll go tell them. Thanks Mione." He pecked her on the cheek childishly and went off. So she'd stay at Grimmaud place that night, for old times sake. Well, they always had a night together before a big mission anyway, except usually Ron was there too. But even a troll could tell how bad of an idea bringing Ron to Grimmaud place that night was. Hermione sighed and went downstairs to apparate to her flat and grab a few things. Taking her wand out she felt her beaded bag at the bottom of her pocket, she didn't need anything else. Of course she realised that once in front of the apparition point of the ministry's entrance hall and almost slapped her forehead in annoyance. She tapped her coin for Harry and sat next to the coffee witch who frowned at her.

"What're you waiting for Mione?" She jumped a bit at Ron's voice.

"Err, I thought you were gone."

"I sent a note through missive to dad. Just want to make sure they're not too bad there. Horrid place …"

"Oh right, you'll tell me?"

"Course." He smiled affectionately at her and then gave her a questioning look. "So? What're your doing?" Hermione saw no reason to lie to him.

"Harry asked me to help for side-along apparition to Grimmaud."

"Oh right. Gonna have a short night again eh? "

"Actually …"

"What? You're stayin'?" She nodded and shrugged at the same time, kind of hoping he would interpret whatever except that she was staying at Grimmaud, and that by deduction, he wasn't invited. Unfortunately for the circumstances, Ron was not as dumb as he could look when he ate.

"Wait, you're having butterbeer night without me? With Malfoy?!" Damn. That was how Ron called the night they usually spent together before big missions. They always had a good chat in front of the fire, with butterbeers, and if Hermione was in the mood, she'd bake cinnamon rolls, while they chatted.

"No Ron we're not, it's late. I just won't bother going back to my flat after …"

"Whatever I'm coming. Won't let you around those idiots if I can help it."

"Ron, please be reasonable. They're part of the team now, they're trustworthy, …"

"I know, I know Mione, but we won't have butterbeer night this time and it's the perfect opportunity to be together." It was, it'd been so long since they'd hang for a bit just the three of them. Well, there would be two Malfoys and a Zabini in the house too but …

"Promise you'll behave then, or you're not coming."

"I'm a grown-up Mione, and actually you're the only one I don't behave around." He smiled cockily. She hit him on the shoulder in response.

"Right, butterbeer night it is then, but an hour tops."

"Great! Like old times!" Hermione was so glad to witness one of Ron's rare grins that she chuckled a bit at his momentarily happiness. It'd been so long since she'd seen him smile like that.

"God our aurors are ten year-olds! Mate we're doomed!" Zabini's voice made Ron's grin slip into an ugly face.

"Guess you're coming too?" Harry asked, a little hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Course." Ron winked.

"Right let's go." Hermione noted that Malfoy and his mother had stayed a few steps back, and that Narcissa was holding her son's arm tightly. It must have been a difficult situation for her, being taken away from her home, because of a danger her son was jumping right in. She looked as impeccable as usual but judging by the way she was clutching at her son's forearm, Hermione guessed she didn't feel as good as she appeared to. Not really knowing why, and sensing that apparating with Ron or Harry would probably not help her unease, Hermione tried a smile:

"Mrs Malfoy? Care to side-along apparate with me?" Narcissa turned deadly cold eyes to her that froze Hermione's blood in her veins for a second. The woman was impressive. But eventually her face softened ever so slightly and she nodded before letting go of her son. Hermione offered her her arm, that she took with a strained nonchalance so typical of her last name.

"Shit this means I'll go with you Weasel! No offence Potter." Blaise's voice reached Hermione's ears as she spun around thinking about twelve Grimmaud place. She chuckled and simultaneously landed on Grimmaud's threshold. Hermione was surprised to see the shadow of a smile on Mrs Malfoy's face. She grabbed the door handle and almost forgot to warn her about the horrific portrait in the hall:

"We shall make no noise in the hall, I'll explain once we're in the kitchen." Narcissa nodded and followed Hermione inside. Casting a silent lumos she signed her to the door at the end of the surprisingly clean hall, and they walked silently to the kitchen. Something was in the oven, but there was no sign of Kreature anywhere.

"Care to explain what this was about miss Granger?" Asked Narcissa.

"Oh yes, there's a portrait of Mrs Black in the hall and well …" A loud crash interrupted Hermione and the explanation became useless.

"HORRIFIC BLOOD TRAITORS! BRINGING SHAME TO MY NAME AND MY HOUSE!"

"Hermione!" Harry's voice shouted for help and it was the first time, ever, Hermione could see an emotion on Mrs Malfoy's face. She gave her an apologetic look before storming out to help Harry shut the curtains of that hideous portrait. Obviously he'd tripped on the ugly worn carpet.

"MUDBLOOD BITCH! IN SALAZAR'S NAME HOW DARE YOU INVADE MY HOME!" Grabbing the left curtain with all her strength Hermione helped Harry shut it down. Malfoy looked completely bewildered and was useless. Once they'd managed to shut Mrs Black up, Harry grabbed her and a still seemingly incapacitated Malfoy by the sleeve and tracked them back annoyingly to the kitchen.

"Godric's sake that horrid bitch …"

"Is my aunt Mr Potter." Finished Mrs Malfoy.

"Was. Sorry. She's insulting …" Harry didn't look sorry at all, he looked pissed off to no end.

"I noticed that. Is there anything else that we should know about this place?" Seeing Mrs Malfoy frown was beyond Hermione's imagination, as if the day's event had shattered the aristocratic mask the woman usually wore.

"Err … we'll wait for Zabini if you don't mind. Please take a seat." He waved them to sit down and both the frowning Malfoys did as bid at the farther end of the large table.

"Sit Harry I'll make some tea." Hermione took it for herself to handle things, Harry looked completely lost and worn, and the irritated Malfoys couldn't be pushed too far. Ron and Zabini entered the kitchen silently, just when Hermione was putting the tea bags in cups.

"Trust me don't want to wake that crazy monster …" Said Ron.

"We already did." Said Harry, rubbing his face with both hands.

"Oh shite. Err Sorry." Ron added the last bit giving a wary look towards Mrs Malfoy. Hermione smiled, Narcissa wasn't so much of a motherly figure but she still got the chills out of Ron.

"Sit I'll explain now." Ron and Zabini joined them at the table, Ron next to Harry, Zabini took Narcissa's other side at the other end of the table. Hermione could see the rivalry in even such a crowded space and she knew she'd been right to assume she'd have to handle things. She put the tray of tea in the middle of the table and sat in the large space between Harry and Blaise.

"Tea?"

"Look at you Granger, couldn't handle a night without me eh? Making me tea and everything." Chuckled Zabini. Apparently keeping his mouth shut was beyond his brain capacity.

"Shut up you troll. Drink your tea." She shoved a cup in his hands, and both he and Malfoy chuckled. Even Ron looked amused. She scowled and turned to Harry.

"Harry? Maybe you should call Kreature?"

"Already did. Mrs Malfoy, I had the second floor ready for you three to use freely. There's four rooms, all ready for you to choose from. My room's on the third, as my guests rooms. On the first floor is a dining room where Kreature will serve you anything you ask, a lounge, and a small library. You can go anywhere in the house but I don't recommend the attic, and well … the hall neither for obvious reasons. This is a safe house, so there's no owling possible, I'm sorry. If there's anything, you can send Kreature out for you. He'll be able to reach me any time or go buy anything you might need." Well that was surprisingly well handled.

"Kreature?" The old elf showed his big groin out with a loud pop, landing right on the table, his face to Harry.

"Yes Master?" He said, with a false joyous smile, his fake locket swinging against his bare chest. "Is it time for Kreature to serve Black again? Is it?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Indeed. Once we're done with tea, you'll show them to the second floor please."

"Of course!" The elf turned around and bowed so low on the table that his nose touched it. "Everything for a Black." He said. He stayed like that a bit too long, Narcissa and her son started to look disgusted.

"That's enough Kreature." The elf mumbled under his breath and got down of the table to the oven. Hermione had served tea to everyone that had given her a nod of acceptance, which resumed to the Slytherins and a heavy and unpleasant silence followed suit. Zabini chose this moment to try and break the tension again.

"So, Granger, testing us tomorrow?"

"Yes. And I'm not telling you anything." She smiled amusedly. Zabini made what he sure thought had to be a cute face. "Won't work Zabini, you're not cute." She added and he chuckled.

"All right, then I'm off I guess." He stood and the Malfoys followed eagerly without a word. Harry nodded.

"Kreature?" The elf didn't need to be told twice, he was already showing the door to the three uncomfortable Slytherins. Less than a minute after they'd gone out, Ron happily fetched a pack of butterbeers and grabbed Hermione by the hand, leading her to the lounge. Harry followed them slowly, yawning all the way up the stairs. They settled on the worn couch of the lounge, and Hermione lit up a fire for them. Ron opened three butterbeers and they each took one. Hermione sat between her two best friends, the large clock in the corner of the room clicking one in the morning. It was really late but she didn't want to move. Sipping slowly from her glass bottle, she sighed. Half in contentment, half in sadness.

Nothing was like old times. Ron could wish it was with all his heart, it didn't change anything. She felt comfortable and safe with them, but they remained silent. A long time ago, when they'd been in hiding, they'd slept in this very room. They'd spent the evening chatting and planning and thinking hard about Horcruxes, their youth feeding their ability to keep it going. Today Hermione didn't know what kept them going any more. She didn't think they were still doing it to do what was right. She was doing it because she could help prevent people getting killed. If they managed to succeed and destroy the stone, she'd quit. Her strong sense of duty kept her there, the fear to loose her friends too, and she knew that if it hadn't been for that stone, she'd be far away from being an auror. She sighed and decided that if she couldn't voice her worries to Harry and Ron, then she would never voice them. Wait, hadn't she already? She had, to Malfoy, that night. Maybe her friends could hear it too, with a slight amount of subtlety.

"Do you think we'll live peacefully one day?" She asked, subtlety was definitely not her thing. Ron gave her a worried look that morphed into a sad one. It was Harry who answered her.

"It's a long way Mione but we'll manage, we always do."

"Right, we killed Voldy remember?" Ron added with a tentative smile.

"Yes we did. It's just … I'm so tired …" Hermione felt tears of exhaustion bubble up under her eyes and she took a deep breath not to cry.

"I know. Me too." Harry said, looking blankly at his hands. Ron put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and she rested her head on him a moment, her eyes fixed on Harry's face. Guilt twisted his mouth, worry and exhaustion his eyes. She grabbed his right hand in hers.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to break the mood." He looked at their touching fingers a moment and answered, tracing soothing circles on Hermione's knuckles.

"It's all right. We're all a bit on edge right now."

"That's an understatement. I can feel every bloody muscle in my entire body right now!" Said Ron, making Hermione chuckle.

"Same here, I even think I can feel my brain." She said, her constant headache suddenly a very persistent inconvenience. Harry smiled faintly at this.

"Well maybe we should go to bed then." He indulged.

"You first mate, you look like a doormat right now." Cheekily mocked Ron.

"And you look like a Q-tip with a wig." That was stupidly hilarious to their opinion and it took a moment, and a few deep breath, for the three of them to regain some sort of composure. Hermione suddenly felt like crying again, but for a totally different reason this time.

"Would you guys promise me something?" She asked.

"Anything." Said Ron, tightening his hold on her shoulders, while Harry nodded, his hand still trapped in between hers.

"Promise me we'll do that more often. I miss the three of us. We should at least take a moment to laugh like we used to."

"I promise Mione." Said Harry, before pecking her on the cheek.

"Me too." Added Ron, and despite the sincerity of their words, Hermione knew it would be an empty promise. They never had the time to just laugh any more, and even when they managed to find some, as right now, they couldn't help but feeling the heavy weight of their responsibilities break the half-jovial mood. They'd been through hell and back together, only to fall right back in it head first.

"We should go to bed guys." Yawned Ron. "We have two Slytherins to test in the morning and just thinking about it makes me want to hang myself."

"Err yes right." Yawned Harry, freeing his hand from Hermione's.

"They're not so bad." She said. They weren't. Zabini was nice, and always joking, despite the horrors he'd been through just days prior, and Malfoy … well, Malfoy was just there. She'd come to care and they'd confessed that to each other none other than that very morning. It seemed an eternity had passed since the night he'd apologized to her. That night he'd hold her hand and told her not to cry.

"Yeah well I guess Zabini's all right, but Malfoy … I know, I know, trust and whatever, but I don't have to like the idiot." Said Ron, adding the last bit as Hermione released herself from his grip to give him a warning look.

"You know … he's actually apologized to me." She said.

"I know." Ron winced at his own words.

"You know?" He closed his eyes and blew at nothing for a second. Harry shrugged in ignorance.

"I've apologized to him, as you advised me to. I won't say what we talked about but we agreed on not arguing nor insulting the other." He had? This was … She pecked him on the cheek quite abruptly.

"Thank you." She said. Ron turned a bit red on the upper cheeks and Hermione felt the urge to crawl out of the room, maybe a tad too enthusiastic.

"What is it with him Hermione?" Asked Harry. "I … Well Neville told me you got along err … well enough I guess." She winced and Ron looked a bit sick at that. She wasn't about to tell them all that had happened between her and Malfoy, it was personal. But she could at least tell some bit of truth to the two boys that had become her family over the years.

"We do. Look, he's not so bad once you actually try to be civil with him. And … well he's been nothing but … respectful I guess." She threw a glare at Ron, as a reminder of his own behaviour towards her.

"He has." He backed, to Hermione's astonishment. Harry looked surprised too but then just smiled.

"So I was right then wasn't I?" He said.

"Don't push your luck mate." They chuckled.

"Bedtime." Said Hermione and they all went up the stairs to the third floor. The second floor, now occupied, had light under a door. Hermione caught some whispering as she passed the level, gripping the banister, and guessed they had needed some adjustment to their new residence. Maybe Zabini and Malfoy were sharing some friendly moment too. God she was sleep deprived. She couldn't picture the two idiots sharing anything but sarcastic comments. They had to feel lonely. Hermione hoped they didn't too much. She was loosing her mind. Great.

After she'd insisted a good five minutes to take the small couch, Harry and Ron had finally taken the bed and Hermione turned the lights off with a flick of her wand. She fell asleep with Ron's light snoring as lullaby and feeling safer than she'd had in a long time.

* * *

Draco heard low footsteps down the corridor. The golden trio was finally going to bed too. Draco had just bid his mother good night, and landed in Blaise's bedroom to have a drink. They'd found a bottle of firewhiskey on one of the dressers and that weirdly familiar elf had told them its master had ordered him to put it there for them. Potter must have thought they'd need it. Draco felt strangely grateful, a feeling he didn't like when the golden boy was concerned. But after the hour it had taken to convince his mother to start packing, and the two more for her to actually pack, the burning sensation of the alcohol sliding down his throat was welcome.

"So, do you think we'll pass their test tomorrow?" Asked a slightly tipsy Blaise.

"They need us Blaise, they're only testing us to know what position to give us for the mission. We'll pass you'll see."

"Maybe. I doubt Granger will be too clement though." Draco chuckled. She sure wouldn't be.

"I don't know then."

"We won't. Have you seen what she did in the training room? And Weasley's … fuck it hurts to admit but he's gifted! I can't wait to see their files!" Draco had forgotten about the files. He was quite eager to see them too. Especially hers since his was apparently cleaner. How was that even possible?

"Me too. I can't believe you convinced me to become an auror. This is surreal."

"I know. Look at us, working AND living with the goody good Gryffindors! I think we finally lost our minds mate …" Draco snorted.

"I don't think they're that goody good any more. I'm pretty sure your precious little Brown has a fair list of unforgivables on her file."

"Yeah she must." Blaise was smiling as if proud of it. "She's wild." He added with an awed grin. Draco laughed, Blaise was really taken with her.

"Salazar Blaise keep your pants up! At least until this is all over …"

"Don't worry mate, I don't think she's as easy as she seemed to be at school." He didn't seem disappointed at all, she definitely wasn't and Draco wondered if Blaise didn't appreciate the challenge even more. Actually when you looked at Brown, school seemed the more far away now.

"It was a long time ago. Can you believe it's only been what? Not even two weeks since Lestrange escaped?"

"It feels like months. But we're on a good streak we'll catch those bastards." Said Blaise determinedly.

"We better." Draco yawned before adding. "I'm off, night mate."

"Yeah we should sleep while we still can."

With that Draco was out to the room facing Blaise's, next to his mother's. The entire house was silent, and as creepy as the manor. Less gigantic for sure, but still old and creepy. Draco let himself fall on the bed, not even bothering to take his shirt off, only his shoes. He drifted to sleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

Draco was woken up by a shuffle just above his head. Yawning and feeling almost as tired as he'd been when going to bed, he listened carefully. One set of foot was going down the stairs as quietly as the cracking wooden steps permitted. Maybe Potter was up. Maybe it was Granger. Draco could stay in bed if it was Weasley. Curiosity wouldn't allow him to go back to sleep though and it was six forty five already. They were due to work at eight. He got up sighing and spent five minutes in the small bathroom attached to his new bedroom. It wasn't as luxuriant as the Manor's, but it was sufficiently practical. Draco guessed he couldn't ask much more when he was already sheltered in Potter's safe house. He took out his shrunk suitcase from his cloak's pocket, and after wanding it back to its regular size, got dressed. He went down quietly and stopped by the kitchen door, from which he could hear muffled noise coming, two minutes before seven. Taking a deep breath, and seriously hoping the weasel wasn't the one rummaging through the cupboards, Draco finally entered the room. Relief took him as he recognised the now dark-blond and curly head of hair. Granger had her back to him and was cooking something. She was wearing a badly knitted bright red sweater Draco suspected to be of elf confection. She'd heard the door for she turned around as he took his first step in.

"Mornin'. Oh, Malfoy." Recovering from her surprise, obviously she'd been expecting one of the two idiots, she gave him a small awkward smile.

"Mornin' Granger." Her smile grew a bit and the shadow of a response took his mouth. It was quickly replaced with a grimace of distaste though, that sweater was definitely ugly. A huge and approximately knitted golden H took the majority of the front, and it looked so worn he wondered why she wouldn't just dispose of the monstrosity. "What's that horror you're wearing?" She rolled her eyes in response.

"It's a Christmas sweater from Molly. Got this one since fifth year, it's my favourite." She said crossing her arms above her chest. Draco could now vaguely remember the entire redhead tribe wearing similar monstrosities at school. She'd kept that since fifth year? Not daring to actually ask why, he just stated.

"It's ugly." Now she looked unnerved.

"She made it herself with all her heart and that's all that counts." That sentence put a definite end to the matter. Maybe the sweater was a happy thing as the Burrow supposedly was for her.

"All right. If you say so." He surrendered, lifting his hands for emphasis. No need to anger her first thing in the morning, especially when she was supposed to test him in an hour or so. She shook her head in what looked like exasperation and returned to her pan.

"Want eggs?" She asked after a stretched minute of silence, where Draco hadn't been able to figure out what to say or do. "There's coffee too." She added, as if sensing he had no clue about where to find breakfast. Draco was positively starving, having eaten close to nothing the day before.

"Yes, please." He said, before sitting down facing the spot where she'd let her coffee mug get cold. He didn't even get the chance to adjust his chair properly that she'd turned around and was now staring at him in disbelief. Her eyebrows were so high she looked like a cartoon character.

"What?" She cocked her head to the side and examined his face as if he was some foreign creature she'd never seen before. "Did the pretentious and superior Draco gazelle ferret Malfoy just say please to me? To _me_?"

"Oh my …" Draco rolled his eyes and she burst out laughing. It had just been common politeness.

"You have to admit that this is a first. Do you plan on murdering me or something?" She took a step towards the table and pretended to lift a hand to his face before adding: "Here, let me check your eyes for imperius."

"Very funny Granger, you're making progress. Now watch the eggs before you burn them." He said crossing his arms, mirroring her earlier expression. She kept giggling like a child but took the pan off the stove eventually. She served them both a plate before sitting down in front of him. The remains of a mischievous smile still played on her lips and Draco wondered if hunger was the sole reason his insides seemed to be dancing. Which of course made him feel awkward, wasn't it odd anyway? Having breakfast with Hermione _Jean_ Granger. Her eggs tasted good and after swallowing the first bite Draco realised she'd been waiting for him to taste them, watching him chew, her fork half-way to her mouth. Draco thought it was the perfect opportunity to make things even again.

"If you're waiting for a compliment Granger this might be pushing your luck a bit too far." He stated with a smirk, which she copied right away. Couldn't be a good sign.

"No, actually I was waiting for you to notice I spat in your plate." No way! She burst out laughing before he could even process a coherent thought, even less form a revolted word.

"You're face is priceless!" She extolled, calming down a bit, her cheeks a blushed pink colour. Draco frowned, noticing things like that again? He really wasn't a morning person.

"Yours too and not in a pleasant way. You're disgusting." He tried for pulling a disgusted face.

"I was just kidding. But watch your plates from now on …" She chuckled at her own bloody joke. It was time she'd get a good spoon of her own medicine.

"Stop the pitiful attempts to change the subject Granger. You were staring at me, either waiting for some sort of approval on your poorly cooked eggs, or because I'm so handsome you've got trouble taking your eyes off of me." Maybe he should have thought twice before saying something like that. While she looked outraged at his pretentiousness, Draco suddenly felt so uncomfortable he had to take another bite of the drool-cooked eggs to hide his embarrassment. She bent over the table, seemingly oblivious to his discomfort, her face set in a revengeful expression.

"You wish." She taunted. The smirk that twisted her face was impressive. Clearly she'd sensed his discomfort and was just playing with it. Draco was at a loss of words. His wit gone for one of the first time in his life. No! There was no way she'd just win like that. No way she'd shut him up playing with his embarrassment. She opened her mouth to speak, but just before she could call him a Hufflepuff again, he bent over the table too, looking right in her whiskey orbs. He had to swallow back a sudden urge to just run away, but opened his mouth nonetheless.

"Maybe." He taunted. It was the only word he'd managed to form anyway, but it would be more than enough. In fact it stunned her. Her eyes opened widely in surprise at his faked half-confession and her mouth fell slightly agape. She was so close he could see each and every one of those damn freckles. They stood out atop the almost imperceptible blush that slowly crept on her upper cheeks. She recovered before he did though and sat back in her chair, clearing her throat in an embarrassed fashion, as Draco realised he'd been staring. He sat back down too and thanked Salazar that someone chose this very moment to join them. His attempt to shut her up had been rather successful but had left things way too embarrassing for him to handle. Draco had never been so thankful to see his friend. Blaise looked like he'd pulled his hair all night, but gave them both a tired smile before greeting:

"Morning lovers." Couldn't have phrased it better. Even straight out of bed he could still place just the word to piss people off. Draco suddenly felt like punching him right in his bloody mouth. Granger looked like she'd pass out for a second and then she just recovered as Draco had come to believe was usual.

"Morning troll." She snapped. Blaise scowled and sat down looking the more exhausted. Granger shook her head and stood to grab him a cup of coffee. Too goody good.

"Ah thanks."

"Help yourself I'll go wake the others." She said and practically ran off the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione gladly and silently closed the kitchen door being her. This had just been the most embarrassing moment in her entire life. Malfoy had obviously only been trying to shut her up but had not thought it through before opening his big wicked mouth. He could have just retaliated with the vomit inducing joke they'd played a few times but no. He had had to imply things. _Maybe_. Maybe what ? Maybe he was a wanker. He'd been so close that she'd had trouble tearing her eyes off of his inquisitive stare, his grey storming eyes strangely captivating. She'd only recovered once she'd felt a blush creep up on her face. No way in hell would the ferret make her blush! Why had she even blushed?

Maybe because he'd been right she'd been staring. At first only to check he wouldn't mock her cooking skills and then ... he'd looked so worn and dishevelled that she'd kept looking a bit too long. He still hadn't shaved and his hair had been wet. It had felt so foreign to her to see him in such a casual occurrence, the upper ranked Draco Lucius Malfoy just out of the shower, eating breakfast with her.

As she reached the third floor she scowled. Now she'd left things awkward. Well he'd started it! And he certainly wouldn't make things right. And damn Zabini for making things even more embarrassing. _Lovers_ what the hell! Of course he hadn't done it on purpose but the troll had just voiced the implied joke aloud and given the look on Malfoy's face, the blond had not appreciated the nickname either. Hufflepuff would have been the century's understatement. Especially seeing the way he'd reacted when he'd realised he'd been staring at her too. He'd sat down abruptly, not knowing where to look or what to do. Hermione had never seen him looking so hot under the collar. And she hadn't felt any braver.

She reached Harry's bedroom, or Sirius's old bedroom, and entered quietly, shoving away any confusing thoughts the blond idiot seemed to constantly induce within her head.

"Harry? Ron?" A hoarse growl answered her from Ron's side of the bed. "It's seven fifteen you need to get up if you want to have breakfast." That woke Ron up, he sat abruptly in the bed, making Harry pester incoherent babbles.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes Ron."

"You cookin'?" She rolled her eyes.

"If you're both ready in ten minutes." Ron stood and his groggy face smiled to his ears, he pecked her on the cheek before stepping slowly to the bathroom. Hermione knew Harry was awake, but she also knew he'd had a bad night so she went to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Harry?"

"'m up" he mumbled his face buried in his pillow, his hair poking out in every possible direction. She waited for him to move a bit and when he was rubbing his eyes senseless she asked:

"Did you sleep well?" He smiled at her, the contrast with his sleepy face startling.

"Spoke in my sleep again?"

"A bit." He chuckled as she pulled a face.

"At least I didn't blow up a wall." He winked and got up, stretching his arms above his head. "Don't worry Mione it's just a few bad dreams. Did _you_ sleep well?" Well, she guessed she wasn't the best of examples. She winced and he chuckled some more: "Right." He passed her too and pecked her on the cheek too, mimicking with accurate exactitude his best friend's gesture, before making his way to the other bathroom of the floor.

Hermione had no choice but to go down to the kitchen again, actually running out of time to cook something for Ron. When she reluctantly grabbed the kitchen door handle for she second time that morning, she overheard whispering and couldn't help but wonder what the two former Slytherins were talking about. Of course it was useless to pry, Harry had charmed the door for when Teddy was staying over, very much as Sirius had ended up doing himself when they'd been staying over the summer before fifth year. The memory took a strong grip at Hermione's throat and she had to take a deep breath before opening the door. No need to add tears to the list of awkward things that apparently happened that day.

Her head full of memories about Sirius, Remus, and by link Tonks, she stepped in, which cut short whatever conversation might have been going. The two opposite looking men lifted their heads at the same time and Hermione knew she'd interrupted something. Zabini flashed her a bright grin and Malfoy just stared at his hands. Hermione frowned, food was piled up on the table and, cocking her head to the side, she caught sight of Kreature. Of course the elf hadn't bothered making an appearance for her. She rubbed her face with a hand and let herself fall on the opposite side of the table getting herself a look from Zabini.

"Mornin' Kreature." She growled. The elf stopped and turned around to shoot her a groined glare. "Is the mudblood speaking to Kreature ? Doesn't she know Kreature isn't allowed to insult her any more?" And the mumbling kept going while he returned to the oven. She saw Malfoy clench his teeth, and Zabini looked shocked but she just shrugged his way.

"Not trying to free this one eh?" He asked.

"Can't." He snorted:

"Well if you tried with that sweater no wonder he didn't take it." The troll just giggled at his own joke and even Malfoy, who stubbornly kept his eyes to the oven, hid a smile. She sighed but no, she wouldn't justify wearing her favourite piece of clothing again.

"No Zabini. We can't because he knows too much." He gave her a confused look before smirking: "You know I'm pretty sure no one cares about Potter's nasty habits."

"This house was the order's safe house you troll, he witnessed way too many things to be freed." "Oh." That made Malfoy look her way and then at Kreature and then right back at her.

"I've seen that elf before then." Hermione snorted.

"He went to your dear aunt during the war. Couldn't go against a direct order though so all he did was disappear for days and feed her approximative information. We didn't think he'd go to her but apparently his loyalty was stronger for Bellatrix than for Sirius."

"Blood traitor ..." the elf mumbled.

"Regulus was a blood traitor too Kreature." She snapped. The elf froze.

"Master Potter said not to insult the unworthy mudblood. Master Potter said not to insult the _filthy_ mudblood."

"Maybe you should stop calling her that then." Malfoy hit his clenched fist on the table and looked at the elf in boiling anger.

"Is the young Malfoy a blood traitor too? Shame on his name for defending the mudblood ..." The rage that twisted Malfoy's features was so reminiscent of the night they'd shared their guilt that Hermione saw the moment he'd just loose his temper coming as a storm and she just reacted:

"Malfoy it's all right he's a bit senile. He doesn't know what he's saying any more." Then she realised she'd grabbed his wrist to make sure his attention was on her and it definitely was. He was looking at her right in the eyes and those grey clouds were swirling. Guilt and hate tinted his tensed face and she felt like crying at his ordeal. Hadn't he felt better that night? She'd said she didn't blame him hadn't she? She'd said it wasn't his fault. How was it that a simple meaningless word could revive so much in him? That word didn't mean anything. It just didn't. It didn't matter what people called her and it shouldn't make anyone feel this much guilt. Malfoy had done nothing wrong to her that day! He'd even saved them by not telling it was Harry. That stupid word! Mudblood. _Filthy mudblood!_ This time it wasn't Bellatrix's voice she could hear at the back of her head. It was Malfoy's young and laughing mockery she heard. She understood his sudden guilt clearly now.

 _Filthy mudblood!_

The voice morphed back into the high pitched voice of a woman and Hermione had trouble shoving it away.

 _Mudblood bitch! Do tell what you took in that bloody vault!_

Wanting to take a deep breath to gather her thoughts and ignore the memory knocking fiercely at her forehead she realised she couldn't.

 _The floor was icy and her body felt a thousand degrees feverish against it. She tried to open her left eye but it felt swollen, for she'd hit the ground abruptly under Bellatrix's curse._

"Fuck Granger!" Zabini's voice surprised Hermione and she let go of Malfoy's wrist as if stroked by a lightning bolt, but he caught her hand before she could withdraw her arm, and looked down in horror.

"Shit I didn't mean to ... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ..." He panicked and hooked her other hand in his as Zabini half stood not knowing what to do.

"Granger ?" Was all it took for her to realise what was happening.

"Sorry." She said withdrawing her hands from Malfoy's grip. Zabini's worry was written all over his face as Hermione saw the door to the kitchen open. She shook her head in his direction and mouthed a "please" hoping he would understand. As Ron entered the room, oblivious to the drama of the moment, and staring at the pile of pancakes, Zabini sat back down. Malfoy was still looking at her, and apparently didn't care about her pleading expression. She prayed he'd keep his mouth shut. Harry and Ron didn't need more reasons to worry. She lowered her face as she withdrew her arms to her lap and winced as discreetly as possible. She'd dug her nails so deep in her left forearm that she had drown blood.

What was wrong with her? How was it that even something related to that memory could make her loose her mind like that? As Ron was stuffing his face without even acknowledging any of them, spiting a bit at Kreature for telling him the food had been for Harry and Mrs Malfoy, Zabini kept shooting her worried glances from behind the cup of coffee she'd served him before. She gave him another pleading look and he frowned but stopped, turning a disgusted look to Ron instead. What worried her the most was that Malfoy was a mess. He kept staring at her, his fists so tightly clenched on the table that his knuckles where a bright white colour. Hermione knew Harry would notice that. She had to do something. He looked … broken and it was all her fault. If only she was able to cope with her own bloody memories inwardly! Why did she have to do something so visible? Couldn't she cry herself to sleep as everyone else did? No, she had to try to tear off her scar! She pulled at her torn sweater sleeve, and bit her lip.

"Malfoy can I have a word please?" It was the only solution, and she didn't care what Zabini thought about that. Malfoy frowned, and took his time to just nod. Ron was frowning too.

"What for?" He said between two bites.

"I have a question about a ward, the book's upstairs." She managed. She'd gotten better at this lying thing than she'd thought. Ron rolled his eyes.

"When the hell did you find the time to read since yesterday? Can't believe you." She shrugged in false guilt and gave an impatient look at Malfoy who stood, confused, and followed her outside the kitchen. He stopped at the back of the door. Harry could come down any minute and as much as she didn't want to have this talk, she had to. She grabbed him by the wrist again, and lead him quickly to the lounge on the first floor. She heard Harry's footsteps as soon as she shut the door and shushed Malfoy with a finger over her mouth just in case. Once she couldn't hear Harry any more, she opened her mouth to speak but was at a loss of words. She bit her lip in frustration and discomfort and Malfoy just broke.

"I'm sorry." He said, his eyes turning red, his mouth twisted in pain.

"Why, no! … It's not your fault! Look _I_ am sorry. The memory just … I don't know why I do that …"

"Don't. Be. Sorry." He hissed, anger replacing his previous pain or maybe piling up over it.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry you feel this way. Please Malfoy just don't …"

"You're broken!" He yelled.

"Aren't you too Malfoy? Don't you have nightmares too? We are all broken! We all have horrible memories! Look no, listen to me." She took a step forward as he was about to speak, standing as close to him as would remain not too intimate. "I don't know why I cope like that, but I do. It has nothing to do with you. That word doesn't mean anything to me except for that bloody scar that messes up with my brain. It's not your fault. You need to put yourself back together Malfoy. We are all exhausted and broken, but we need to move on. Please stop blaming yourself over this. Please."

"I can't. I made you do this!" He stepped closer and grabbed her arm. She stumbled for words, his long fingers tightly wrapped around her arm, his thumb right on the M.

"No the memory did. I was … thinking about that word … it just …" This was stupid, she needed to be honest with thin. "You looked like you hate yourself so much Malfoy it made me snap. I don't hate you remember? Why do you?"

"I just …You really don't?" He asked with real concern, lowering his face towards her a bit.

"Of course not." He still didn't believe her. It was probably why he'd insisted so much with the matter.

"You do realise you should right?" He insisted. Maybe she should, but she didn't. She couldn't hate him any more for they were two different people from the ones that had hated each other, years ago. How could she hate him when he was so … she didn't know what exactly, but it was definitely not bad. She shook her head and tried to tease.

"I'm too good then. Such a Gryffindor I can't help it." The hint of a smile took his face and feeling it was a good sign, she added: "And being a Slytherin doesn't mean you're responsible for every one's madness." He huffed, but the hint had morphed into a real smile.

"Just yours then. You really are mad."

"I know." She was. She knew that. She was practically nothing like the girl she'd once been any more. But then Malfoy was different too. She looked up at his face and he just looked sad, his eyes again fixed on her scar. Her stomach hurt at his obvious pain, there was nothing she could do to appease it. Guilt was a strong illness. Harry had it too and it kept him from sleeping properly, she wondered if he had trouble sleeping too. They were alike in a way, Malfoy cared for her too, not just about her opinion, she was certain of that now, and seeing the way she reacted at his pain and sorrow, she did too. Were they friends? Probably. What do you call someone you can joke with and tease but also share your deepest secrets with? A friend. And her friend felt awful right now, and as a tear fell down his face, she did the only thing she knew she could do to at least ease a bit his ordeal. She hugged him. As Ron would hug her if he'd find her crying or sad. As Harry or Lavender would. She just wrapped her arms around his waist and as she clutched at his robes, she felt his heartbeat against her cheek.


	14. Chapter 14: Not a bloody piece of cake

Draco was broken too. Tears were right under his eyelids and he didn't think he could hold them any longer. She'd again comforted him when she'd just been the one loosing her mind at that horrific memory. And she'd said it, to his face, not on paper this time. She didn't hate him. She should have, but she didn't. Now she was looking at him right in the eyes, her left forearm still lifted in his hand, the rough scar contrasting with her soft skin under his thumb, and she looked as broken as he felt.

Unable to do anything else but stare at her too, he stayed like that. She looked like a small and fragile porcelain doll he could break with one word. That strong, witted and talented witch, could be broken with a word. A word his aunt had for ever scarred on her, a horrific word that sullied her.

There was nothing he could do or say that would make it right again. She was for ever marked, and broken, and there was nothing that could ease the pain and horror he'd seen in her swirling whiskey eyes. One tear finally made its way down his lashes and she suddenly removed her arm from his grip. Thinking she was rejecting him and his pain, just as he deserved, Draco was about to take a step back when she took one forward. She did the most unexpected thing of all. She hugged him.

It had nothing to do with those forced hugs you give foreign relatives, it resembled nothing he'd ever lived before. She clutched at him tightly, her arms around his waist, her head just under his chin, her face buried somewhere against his chest. Even his mother had never hugged him like that. It was nothing like the hugs he'd received from girls over the years either. It was a comforting embrace, one of friendship, one meant to make him feel better. She smelled like shampoo and flowers, and Draco decided not to think, to embrace it. He let his chin rest on top of her head and after maybe a bit too long, wrapped his arms around her shoulders in return. She tightened her grip at the back of his robes, clenching bits of the thick fabric in her small fists and all Draco could think about was her strength. She'd recovered instantly, as every time, and found it in her to comfort him when he should have comforted her. She was a force to be reckoned with and at this point, he didn't even care that her name was Hermione Granger, and that years of mutual hatred were behind the both of them, all he cared about was the foreign comfort he felt from their embrace.

Who gave a damn about the past? It was ruining their lives enough already, that they didn't need to add to it. Blaise had understood that, and that was probably what had decided him to become an auror, to even laugh with the weasel, or to look beyond Brown's scars to find her pretty. Draco had let himself follow his friend, and as Hermione Granger hugged him, even if it certainly meant he had lost his mind, he knew he'd made the right choice.

"Draco? Mate?" Blaise's voice broke the moment and Granger just took a step back, escaping his arms, and leaving cold and empty space where comfort had just been. Blaise opened the door and scanned the room quickly before shutting it behind him.

"It's time to go. Are you all right Granger?" Blaise looked at her arm, now hidden under a wrinkled sweater sleeve.

"Yes, look, I'm sorry Zabini I don't know why I …" Apparently sensing her discomfort he cut her, waving her justification away with a hand.

"Yeah we're all traumatised. I drink to cope, you hurt yourself, Draco cries in dark rooms …"

"Blaise!" Draco knew he was only joking but the fact he'd actually just been crying - no, he'd shed a tear only - made the joke even worse. Granger chuckled and then guiltily covered her mouth with a bony hand. Blaise flashed her one of his famous grins and she returned it, to the both of them. Draco couldn't blame her.

"Could you not tell the others? I don't want them worrying more …" She said, her smile replaced with her own share of worries.

"Course." Consented Blaise. Draco nodded, but he sensed she already knew he wouldn't tell anyone. She gave them a small smile in thanks and went for the door.

"Go ahead with them then, I need another bloody sweater, I'll go by myself." She went out first and Blaise followed. As she hurried up the stairs and he down, Draco looked at her retreating form just as she glanced behind her shoulder. She smirked.

"Who's staring now?" She said before running up giggling, not letting him time to answer. Unpredictable. An exception to every bloody rule he knew.

Draco apparated to the ministry's entrance hall, releasing Potter's arm as quickly as possible, just after an awkward hug to his mother, which had felt so wrong after Granger's. Potter had looked at him suspiciously but said nothing, and the redhead was so thick, he hadn't even noticed anything. No wonder she'd been bored with him, the git couldn't see anything past his big fat red nose.

"So, we'll brief five minutes, then you're on." Potter's tired statement vanished any confusing thought Draco might have had. It was time to work and there was no space for anything else. Granger arrived in the meeting room just as they were about to sit down. She wore a blue sweater, and held her folded robes on her arm, maybe she'd thrown away the Weasley one. She sat at Potter's right, her determined nose right back up, just next to Longbottom, who looked strangely out of sorts. Draco frowned at him and he just scowled, lowering his eyes to the big scroll he'd been writing on since they came in. Blaise shrugged at Draco's frown.

"So who's first?" Potter's question to his team put Draco back on the matter, but Brown's answer gave him an idea at why Longbottom looked like shit.

"Change of plans. We thought Neville could go first. Would be better to test them out when they're not in full brain capacity." Wow, what did that imply?

"You're right. So Neville, I guess Hermione next, and then training room one?"

"Yes we thought it would work better."

"Neville? Ready for torture?" Asked Potter with a sadistic smile his friend didn't return. Torture? Blaise gave him a wide-eyed glance before frowning at Longbottom.

"Not really but it'll do." The last said, not even bothering lifting his head up from his scroll.

"We're off then." Longbottom nodded and everyone went out.

* * *

As soon as the door closed Neville knew it had started. The fact that the two former Slytherins in the room had no idea what was coming at them put things to his advantage. He had to act perfectly. This test would be decisive in the position they would get. Neville also felt like he had something to prove. Like he could take some sort of revenge on the two, now not so unpleasant, men that sat at their meeting table. He felt like seven years worth of bullying needed correcting. He had become someone, he was skilled and smart, he was useful and talented. They needed to be out of this room, knowing who he was, and he needed to let them go, only when he knew who they were.

Neville lifted his head from his scroll, thanking inwardly Harry for his "torture" mention that clearly had triggered something within at least the dark skinned man. As for Malfoy, his façade was cold and serious, but Neville had come to know that it was indeed just a façade. He'd seen it when the ashen blond man had talked with Hermione, when he had joked, and when he'd taken her defence. Neville realised he'd come to quite appreciate the man he now was, but he also knew he wouldn't dupe him that easily. This needed to be perfectly articulated. Keeping his expression blank, Neville took his bag from under the table. He opened it on his lap and retrieved a few vials, all the same, none containing the same potion. He put them neatly on the table, facing Malfoy and Zabini. Of course he didn't say anything while arranging them, taking his time. He looked steadily at the two men once he was done, and he got started.

"One of them is dittany, one of them is amortencia, one of them is death, one them is veritaserum, one of them is pepper up potion, one of them is water. You won't touch them, you won't smell them, you won't get any closer to them than you already are. You have five minutes to figure it out. Of course you can't talk." He kept looking at them, and hoped they would go around the rules to work as a team. He knew it wouldn't take long to two clever men to figure it out, but they were Slytherins, and maybe their sneakiness would be useful and quicker. After ten seconds they both refrained a smirk and Neville got what he wanted: a confirmation that they could play his game.

* * *

Draco looked at Longbottom. The potato was impressively stoic. His expression was blank and his movements precise and controlled. Draco couldn't help but feeling impressed at the change of character. After announcing the rules, they kept it shut. Draco's mind started to race. Were those rules part of the test too? Because if he couldn't speak, he could write. Apparently Blaise had thought the same thing since his right hand was in his pocket, at the same time Draco hit his. Wait, if it wasn't part of the test, they'd screw it up. If they just needed to guess which vial was which potion, following strictly the orders they'd fail. Blaise took the decision for him though and as soon as Draco's pocket got warm, he knew it was the right thing to do. Skill testing it was, then sneaking and going around the rules were one their skills. Blaise had written:

 _\- Can't be random, would be a certain failure. Logical order._

 _\- Simple order? Alphabetical?_

 _\- Too easy. Death? Maybe less to most dangerous?_

 _\- Right, water, pepper up, dittany, amortencia, veritaserum, death._

 _\- Logically from left to right?_

 _\- Wait isn't Longbottom left-handed? From right to left?_

 _\- Yes._

Draco lifted his head from his parchment, and what he saw meant something was wrong. Longbottom was smiling. A fake and ugly smile. He was smirking! Shit. Shit. The potato looked at his watch and said:

"One minute." Blaise scribbled furiously down his parchment.

 _\- Shit, not good, we're wrong it's not logical._

Draco looked at Longbottom again. Or his smirk was an act, and he was messing with them, and there was a logical way to figure it out, or there wasn't and they'd fail. What would be the point if they were sure to fail? Shit, he knew! He wrote:

 _\- Order he said it, his left to his right._

 _\- Dittany death amortencia veritaserum pepper up water._

No that was wrong.

 _\- No, dittany amortencia death veritaserum pepper up water._

 _\- Knew I was wrong when I wrote it ._

"Time." Longbottom unfolded his hands and took the vial to his right. Shit. Right to left? Or was he messing with them?

"Zabini?" Shit, it was right to left Draco was sure of it now.

"Dittany." Good, good. Longbottom didn't say anything though, and put the vial back down, without confirming anything.

"Malfoy?"

"Amortencia." He got on, each time changing vial until the last one.

"Malfoy?"

"Water." Longbottom did the most unnerving thing, he didn't speak and went straight on with the next test. He put back the vials in his bag, and retrieved a small pouch from it.

"You have ten seconds to answer this one simultaneously. I'll retrieve things from there, and I want you to tell me which one is a life saver." He turned the small pouch over the table and started counting.

"One." Shit, stones.

"Two." Grey stones.

"Three." Life saver?

"Four." Stone saving life?

"Five." Stone saving LIFE?

"Six." Magical stone.

"Seven." All grey.

"Eight." One slightly veined.

"Nine." Oh! Anti-poison!

"Ten." Simultaneously Blaise and he showed the exact same stone.

"Bezoar." They said.

Longbottom was becoming the more detestable. He put back the stones in his bag and kept going. He retrieved one of the precedent vials from his bag again.

"Veritaserum." He said and waited. They didn't move. What did he want? Were they supposed to drink some? No way! Maybe they were, Longbottom didn't move at all it was starting to become frightening. It looked like he didn't even breathe. What the hell was going on? What were they supposed to do or say? Tell him the recipe? Drink some and what? Tell their deepest secrets? Wait for instructions that certainly wouldn't come? Resist the urge to ask? Ask? Shit this was the most horrible thing ever! As if sensing his thoughts, Longbottom smirked. Patience. He was testing patience, and Draco had just failed. The potato put the vial back in his bag and waited. Now Draco knew what he was testing: curiosity. And Blaise failed miserably by opening his mouth. He shut it instantly but even without talking he had failed.

Draco didn't get any more time to think, Longbottom was rummaging through his bag again.

* * *

Hermione had just learned by heart the moves they'd be testing on Malfoy and Zabini, and settled for her solo part of the testing in the second training room, when Harry put his head inside.

"They're out. It's no pretty. Neville's a genius." He extolled with a big grin. Well, did that mean they'd passed or not?

"So?" She queried.

"Neville won't tell but he looked really proud of himself. I don't know if it's a good sign for them though."

"Err, right. My turn then?"

"In a minute." He winked and got out, closing the door after his joyous face. Not pretty eh? The door opened again before she could give it more thoughts. Malfoy and Zabini entered warily to her utter surprise. In thirty minutes, Neville had ruined them, the genius! Hermione smiled, at least they knew it wouldn't be a piece of cake. Her smile seemed to confuse both men and she chuckled.

"Hufflepuffs." She huffed. There, Malfoy's previously concerned eyes regained some of their personality. She added before he could speak: "I won't torture you now. You will." She said. "Desillusion each other please and regain your visible form by yourself. Two minutes." Both opposite looking men had a second of hesitation before turning to each other and performing the most simple of the charms she was to test. Of course it wasn't an easy charm. They both looked concentrated and succeeded rather quickly, Malfoy a little ahead of Zabini though.

"Right, blue hair please, on yourself, counter-charm on the other." She smirked and Malfoy scowled but they did the charm without protesting. Again Malfoy was a bit ahead. Hermione sensed a pattern there.

"Make yourself taller an inch please." They both frowned and she smirked.

"Aditare altitum." She said flicking her wand at both men. They grew almost imperceptibly. "Finite incantatem." And they shrank equally. "Your turn, one try." Zabini looked slightly worried but Malfoy kept his impassible façade on. Hermione could tell he was worried too though, as his eyes were storming and she could see it from the other side of the room. His brows furrowed in concentration for a moment and after keeping still a minute he flicked his wand, to an exact mimic of her demonstration.

"Aditare altitum." He grew and his façade fell, he looked relieved and maybe a bit proud too. Zabini was still practising the movement of his wand, and finally managed to perform it too. She nodded and they threw each other the finite incantatem.

For the next twenty minutes she tested every complex and difficult charm or transfiguration she could, and added a few wards, even if she knew Malfoy had great knowledge in that field. He was strongly ahead of his friend, but Zabini still managed to perform most of what she asked them. He failed three times, Malfoy one. Of course she had summarised the testing, but this was still a great score, as it had been expected of them to fail a few. This way she knew what they needed to work. She also sensed a bit more tiredness from Malfoy than from Zabini, the "lean" as he put it, tall blonde man, that apparently didn't know how to shave any more, was probably weighting a third less than his old class mate. Zabini was toughly built, and maybe an inch shorter than Malfoy. His physical predispositions seemed to prevail more energy. Hermione couldn't wait to see them both in fighting. She ended her test with asking them to apparate in less than ten seconds to the other end of the room. Their training room had been opened for apparition by Lee and only for five minutes. If they failed or took too much time to apparate, they could splinch themselves, but it was worth taking the risk, Hermione knew they had it in them. They both succeeded and when she started vanishing the cots they'd conjured, among other things, she saw relief take both men's faces.

"Yes, it's over." She said.

"Not to fucking late." Mumbled Zabini. She turned around to face him.

"Don't like me that much any more eh?" She smirked.

"Not right now no. This was a tremendous pain in the arse." He scowled. She chuckled.

"And it was just half of it." She mocked. Malfoy growled.

"Yes mate, we're doomed." Zabini confirmed.

"Where's your Slytherin pride Zabini?" She asked with a little smile.

"Stayed in the monstrous house of your beloved scarhead." He answered pouting as she chuckled.

"Right, you should go to the first training room now, I need to see Neville a minute before I join you." She only got irritated mumblings as a response, but when they passed her, Zabini still winked, and she could swear her smile had made Malfoy's mouth twitch. She got out following them, but passed them as the door of the training room closed on Malfoy's back. She went up the stairs to see Neville and tell him how they'd done for his analysis. Maybe also to get a hint on how they'd been doing with him.

* * *

Granger would have made a great teacher, Draco thought. She'd explained clearly and precisely everything she had wished them to perform, and nodded approvingly whenever they'd succeeded. She'd kept a strictly professional attitude all through the half hour they'd spent with her. Except for the very beginning, she hadn't joked, nor let them any time to, either. They only sign Draco had witnessed, that she even knew them on another level than professionally, was the slight smile she'd given them, each time she'd sensed they were in difficulty. Which had strangely given him a bit more strength. Even Blaise had seemed to appreciate the gesture, as he'd returned it with his best grin, even if slightly less wide than usual.

That part of the testing had been way less of a burden than the precedent one, as it'd been quite academic, but Draco was nonetheless relieved when he stepped out of the room. After Longbottom's half hour of nerve testing, it had been much more tiring than he'd thought to perform charm after charm, transfigurations that sometimes had been way beyond his level of capacity, and that quick apparition at the end that had messed with his stomach. He felt nauseous and drenched, just as they were about to fight their arses off. Great. Just Great. _Not in full brain capacity,_ bitch Brown. Blaise had been less successful than him but he looked less tired. Draco sensed that given their precedent assumed scores, and because Blaise would probably do better than he would in fighting, his position would certainly be at the back. He scowled, he knew how to fight, and he was going to prove it.

They got in the large training room warily, closing the door behind them, only to find it empty. Draco could swear the others had gotten down by the door to the stairs when they'd started with Longbottom though. Blaise was frowning in confusion too. It felt odd. Were they next door and Granger had been mistaken? Draco snorted at his own stupidity. Of course Granger wouldn't get mistaken and of course, as this was the biggest training room, they would test them here. It had just started was all. Draco lifted his wand randomly, ready to check his hypothesis:

"Huminium revelio!" Four blue rays of sparks went out at the tip of his wand and Blaise eyed him with a smirk. The lad got his wand at the ready as Draco lifted his own again to vanish the desillusionment charms:

"Reve …" But he didn't get time to swirl his wand the right way that Brown's voice startled them both:

"Stupefix!" A red jolt flashed but Blaise was quick and cast a protego, thus permitting Draco to finish what he'd started:

"Revelio!" Brown, Thomas and Weasley appeared, each at a corner of the room, circling them. During three really stretched seconds no one moved, no noise was made, and time froze. Then, all Hell broke loose and it all became the biggest mess Draco had ever witnessed within the ministry's premises.

Draco didn't get a spare second to think for the next hour. Not until the last second, when he sunk to his knees, sat on his tired ass right on the floor, and rubbed his face with both hands.

First, Brown had jumped to Blaise, with a vivacity and a pace unattainable. Draco had been cornered by Weasley and Thomas, who had put up a strong fight. But Draco had suddenly remembered the four blue sparks his wand had made, and shot an accio for the invisibility cloak. Potter had jumped in like a madman, and as painful to admit as it was, Draco had to comply and give Creevey that, Potter was gifted, and insufferably lucky.

The four of them had switched partners constantly, so Draco had fought them all one on one, then two of them by turns, then three on him and one on Blaise, up until he'd seen all possible combinations.

It had been a hectic pain in the arse. Draco had fired more hexes, jinxes, spells, and curses than he had ever in his entire life, in the space of that hour. Thank Salazar their aim had always been purposely wrong.

Draco didn't know when, but not a long time before it ended, Longbottom and Granger had joined their team, and fuck him but it had become even worse. Draco and Blaise had already been cornered, side by side, their back to the wall, when the lumpy potato had yelled a stupefix at Potter's back, and joined Blaise and he. Granger had gone straight against them, and to Draco's surprise and denied irritation, had partnered the weasel first. They definitely knew each other by heart. If it had been in Granger's intention to destabilise him, she'd succeeded, for Blaise had had to cast a few protegos his way.

Then of course they'd swapped partners again, and this time Granger had joined his side, but kept herself on the front line. Blaise had been the first to understand what this was all about, and as he'd cast a protego on her, he'd realised they were testing his ability to cover someone, and to work as a team. So he'd taken on him to cover Longbottom.

At the very last minute of all that very very stretched hour, where his brain hadn't seemed to register anything but the word SURVIVE, Granger and Longbottom had swapped sides again, and they'd been all against the both of them. Trying desperately not to loose this fucking madness, Draco had fired and shot and screamed and silently cast a million things, all magic he'd ever known, and to his side, Blaise had done the very same.

Then a loud and deep voice had shouted: "STOP!" and everyone had lowered their wand.

Shakelbolt had apparently been there, since when, Draco had no idea, and his saviour in heavy black auror's robes had said: "Rest."

That's when Draco had sunk to his knees. Now he was panting, drenched in sweat and his brain was shut. Blaise sank beside him not long after. Potter and Weasley sat too, and soon all the others did the same.

"Way to start a bloody fucking day." Mumbled Blaise quite audibly.

"It was awesome!" Extolled Brown, between two deep breath. Blaise gave her a look close to awe but still shook his head at her:

"You're completely mad blondie."

"Thanks." She cheered with a wicked smile. That one was going to rock the poor lad off his feet some day. He had no idea what was coming at him.


	15. Chapter 15: Cruciatus, in red letters

Kingsley smiled at Harry and signed for him to go upstairs. Harry sighed heavily, they'd just sit down. Why not do this here?

"Neville? Would doing this here be possible?" Neville slowly lifted his face from his lap and smiled.

"Kinda hoped you'd say that. Accio files." Harry saw Kingsley roll his eyes but pretended he hadn't, and eventually their head of department came to sit with them on the floor.

"I guess it would be too much to ask of you for formality more than once a year, right?" The elder man chuckled to everyone's astonishment. Hermione was the only one to dare comment on that rhetorical question.

"As if you'd been expecting anything remotely close to formality hiring us."

"Right, but I can always keep dreaming eh? You know, being head of the auror's department, having formal meetings where everyone shuts the fuck up when I speak, hiring qualified aurors with actual NEWTS, and maybe come back home every night to a glass of firewhiskey …"

"Dreaming indeed." Cut Hermione before chuckling. Kingsley gave her a rare fond smile. Dean, who rarely spoke as a general rule, shuffled a bit on his bottom to face Kingsley.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Kingsley, we always get the work done, and with this brand new team we're going to kick arses so bad, Lestrange will fart fireworks."

Harry chuckled and was joined by all the others, even the former Slytherins. But Neville cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He had opened all his files in front of him, and as they were all sitting in, more or less, a circle, Harry decided it was time to start the real work.

"Right, Neville, your analysis please?"

* * *

Hermione gave Kingsley one last affectionate smile before turning to listen to Neville. Her friend showed a serious face, wrinkled in concentration.

"I'll sum up, and then give you my thoughts. I haven't witnessed the beginning of this session but I trust it you'll update me Harry?" Harry nodded and Neville kept going:

"All right, personality and skill testing went better than expected. Both quick thinkers, ready to go around the rules, play as a team, not afraid to change their minds, no stubbornness, as far as work is concerned though. I sense a great capacity of analysis from Malfoy, maybe a bit of overthinking things, but meticulous and painstaking. For Zabini it's more of a go head first kind of spirit, but with a strong capacity in seeing all components in a situation." He paused and Hermione watched the newbies reaction. Malfoy was looking at Neville with fascination and curiosity, his head cocked to as side, as if he'd just met him. Hermione smiled for herself, Neville was showing his talent and skills and it was proving effective. His analysis was spotless as usual, and even Zabini studied him with a strange admiration.

"Right, wand art testing. Hermione reported a great capacity to follow instructions, for the both of them. Malfoy was ahead of Zabini though, and proved having great skill in learning on the job, but as far as physical strength go, sorry Malfoy, but Zabini was way ahead. It takes energy to perform so much in such a short amount of time though. She sorted through their skills too, and found quite a lot of abilities for the both of them, here." He passed a paper to Hermione and she made it follow to the others.

"Harry? Care to report please?" Harry nodded and cleared his throat before reporting everything that had been going on for the last hour, he finished his report by adding:

"I smell a middle and a front row there Neville, am I right?"

"Yes you are. I, obviously, do not recommend training, we all agree it was a rather successful test?" Nobody answered, it was, in fact, pretty obvious. "Right, I recommend a front row position, with reconnaissance specialization for Zabini, and a middle row position with planning specialization for Malfoy." Kingsley nodded and started the votes:

"For Zabini, in favour?" Everyone lifted their hand up in the air, a smile playing on all the lips, as Zabini grinned at whoever cared to look his way.

"All right, Malfoy those in favour?" Again everyone lifted their hand. Malfoy's reaction was more restrained, but as Hermione caught his eyes, the corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly, and she couldn't help but smile widely at him. Surprise took his features for a fraction of a second before his mask fell back in place. Hermione bit her lip, trying to refrain a chuckle.

"All right, Malfoy, Zabini, agreed?" They both nodded but remained silent. "Perfect, now we take about … a half hour for files and the like and then you're on guys. Harry?"

"Right. Hermione could you give them the code and regulation scroll you prepared?" Hermione turned to Harry and retrieved her beaded bag. She accioed said scrolls, and threw them at the two new members of their team.

"I wrote the code for coin communication, as well as the protocols, you need to know that by heart, it stays here. You'll find what to do if a member of the team is hurt, or what to do with a prisoner etc. This is really important, not following those rules could send you right to Azkaban."

"Exactly. You'll be strictly on this scroll until lunch guys. Now, I'll give you everyone's position and specialization in the team, as well as our files, as you requested." Hermione felt her throat go dry all of a sudden, just as Harry summoned their files. Her old team members knew what laid in hers, but Malfoy didn't. She wondered what he would think of her once he'd seen it.

Wait, when did that happen? When had she come to care _that_ much about his opinion of her? No idea, the only thing she could think about was Malfoy reading the horrific things she'd done.

"All right, Neville first, as you might have guessed, he's great in analysing personalities. Neville's in charge of the first part of interrogating prisoners, he's specialized in environment analysis too, and had a back position in intervention, cover and healing that is. Everyone shall take a look." He took Neville's file out of the pile he'd summoned and gave it to Ron so he could look at it and pass it to the others after.

"Lavender's specialized in interrogating. She handles the err … brutal aspect of it I guess, and is currently learning to second Hermione. She's got a front row position in intervention. Attacks that is." Again he gave her file to Ron, who had passed Neville's to Dean.

"Dean, is specialized in cartography and positioning, he puts in action Neville's preparatory work. He's got a front row position too, but is defensive." Neville's file had reached Zabini who passed it to Malfoy. Lavender's one was still in Dean's hands, and Dean's landed in Ron's.

"Ron's specialized in supplies and organisation of interventions, he coordinates them whenever I or Kingsley are not around, he's got a front row position, defence." Ron took his own file from Harry and didn't even spare it a look, he just passed it to Dean. Lavender's file landed in Zabini's hands and Hermione, knowing exactly what was on her file, looked intently at his reaction. Surprise took his eyes and his mouth fell sightly agape. Lavender at her side tensed a little, but Zabini finally lifted his face from the file and grinned at her. He portrayed a mix of wariness and awe, with a twinge of understanding. Hermione guessed he'd seen what she'd done to catch Greyback.

"Hermione is specialized in ward breaking and administrative work, she's the one who reports to Kingsley and handles communication issues, partnered with Lee sometimes, and who prepares the interrogations. She's got a back position in intervention, healing and protective." Hermione swallowed heavily as Harry grabbed her file and gave it to Ron, who winked at her. He read her file quickly and passed it to Dean before Harry could continue. Lavender's file had just left Malfoy's hands to land in its owner, and he nodded to the half-wolf woman, his face devoid of emotions. Hermione couldn't decipher what his swirling grey orbs showed and felt frustrated. Her own file was leaving Dean's hand to land in Zabini's. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as he read it, Harry's voice muffled in the background.

"All right, for me, as you know I coordinate, I'm second to Kingsley, and have middle position in intervention. I've got my nose in every specialization. Kingsley's the same, of course he's above me, and takes the decisions in coordination with the prime minister."

Zabini wasn't smiling any more. He was reading with concentration. Hermione knew that her file was longer to read than the others, since her specialization required skills in more complex magic, meaning that she used more of this complex magic, thus implying that it was all reported on her file. Frustration, nervousness, anticipation and a bit of fear fought their way into her brain, her hands became moist and trembling, so she rubbed them together, trying not to fidget. Lavender's hand landed on hers, and she winked. Hermione took a deep breath, all the files were gathered in front of her now, and without reading any of them, she passed them to Neville at her left.

"Oh, Malfoy's file." Hermione didn't even care about his file, Zabini was giving hers to his friend, and turned his face towards her. His mouth stayed straight for half a second that felt like an eternity, but he eventually winked and grinned at her. Relief didn't show its face though, as Malfoy was now reading it.

* * *

Blaise handed Granger's file to Draco. After reading Brown's, and getting confirmation that Gryffindors were not that goody good any longer, Draco felt pretty good about his own file. Brown's, as well as Weasley's and Thomas', were the perfect reflection of their front row position. It contained nasty curses and the like, but Brown's remained astonishing. In red had been transcribed the Unforgivables, and only one had been used by the half-wolf blond, the cruciatus. Of course it'd been on Greyback, and Draco couldn't blame her. The Wizengamot hadn't either.

Opening Granger's file he gave her one quick glance, and regretted it. She looked about to pass out. What the fuck was in there? Draco read. It was way longer than the other's files, but as a ward breaker, she used heavy magic all the time. The first part of the file contained mostly complicated charms attached to locations seized by the ministry, not so long after the end of the war. Then ,were a few pretty nasty curses, among which was Sectusempra. Draco scratched his chest, he remembered painfully what that curse did. Then a few more charms, and then, there it was, the Unforgivables. First Imperius, on Nott senior. Then a whole bunch of curses and charms, then again Imperius, on William Macnair this time. And then the worst. The cruciatus curse was there, used on Macnair too. It was all though, as the rest felt insignificant compared to that, few curses, few charms, and so on.

Draco didn't lift his face to her, trying to gather his thoughts, and gave the file to Brown. Granger had used the Imperius, on two of the most dangerous ex death eaters. All right, maybe they'd needed to control them, but the cruciatus? She'd been under it, and yet she'd used it? Why? Of course Draco didn't give a damn about Macnair's pain, the man was mad and one of the most manipulative and psychotic crazy shithead he'd ever known. But thinking of Granger using such magic put in perspective the perfect picture he'd made of her in his mind. Draco knew she'd changed, he knew she'd been an auror for two years, and that inevitably involved getting her hands dirty, but the cruciatus?

He lifted his face to her and she was looking right at him, her eyes wide and her jaw clenched in what looked like guilt. Her whiskey eyes shone, and Draco realised she was about to cry. He couldn't smile though, as he just couldn't process what he'd seen, he simply didn't understand. She took her face in both hand, rubbed her eyes and looked away. Draco couldn't believe she'd put herself in such a state over his reaction. Of course he hadn't had any, so she had to be confused. But being on the verge of crying and now trying desperately to keep her hands busy by grabbing whatever paper Longbottom was giving her, was pushing things a bit far. What did it matter to her what he thought? Did she care that much?

Blaise elbowed him discreetly, and as Potter and the weasel were accioing their work from the day before, Draco's friend lowered his face to him and whispered:

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"She's about to collapse."

"I didn't do anything."

"You looked at her as if you didn't know her is all." Spat Brown, between her teeth. She lowered her face to him too, and Draco suddenly felt cornered. Having the two lovers whispering to him made him feel a tad claustrophobic.

"I did not."

"You did mate." Contradicted Blaise.

"She didn't do anything worse than I did, and if you knew the circumstances you'd congratulate her." Pushed Brown.

"Well I don't know the circumstances. I assumed them as far as you're concerned, but Macnair …"

"Is a horrible piece of shit, he deserved it." Growled Blaise.

He was right, and Draco agreed. It had nothing to do with whom she'd cast it on, but more about the fact that she wasn't really what he'd expected her to be.

"I know. It's not that. Mind your own business." Draco cleared his throat and as it made a few faces lift from their papers, Brown and Blaise pretended they hadn't been speaking to him.

Blaise perused Draco's file quickly and snorted:

"Goody good you are mate." Draco rolled his eyes and took his file from him, to give it to Brown. Granger was still looking everywhere but at him, and apparently trying to catch her eyes would be useless.

"Zabini, Malfoy, you work on those scrolls Hermione gave you now." Potter ordered and Draco nodded, unrolling said scroll, but not reading it.

He wanted to know those circumstances Brown had mentioned, and it was all he could think about. Blaise was reading his scroll while the others were laying plans on the floor and talking vividly. Draco would never be able to concentrate. He stood, realised his whole body ached, and slowly went to sit in a corner of the room. Blaise followed.

"You're not going to talk to her?" He whispered as soon as they'd settled down.

"And tell her what?"

"I don't know. Sorry for being a prat."

"Look, I don't care that she used the cruciatus, it's just …"

"What? Brown used it too. I did once too …"

"You did?"

"In Italy. I'm not proud of it. Granger's not a bad person …"

"I know that it's just … look it was unexpected. I mean, can you imagine her using it?"

Blaise looked behind his shoulder at Granger and confessed:

"No, I don't. But then I don't really know her, and Brown's said …"

"I know. I was just surprised is all."

"Tell her that mate. Now." Stressed Blaise when Draco didn't answer.

"What ... and give everyone in the room a good look at ..."

"I didn't picture you as an idiot before but you're correcting that quite efficiently. You've used that parchment a thousand times to joke around mate, even if you still pretend you didn't, so use it."

Oh right. Wait.

"What do you mean I pretend ..."

"I've seen the smiles mate." Shit.

"It's not what ..."

"I think? What is it then? After this morning you can't pretend there's nothing between the two of you." Right that morning. The hug. Blaise hadn't seen that, but he'd seen Draco's anger and Granger's snap. The hug. Shit he had to explain. Speaking of explaining Blaise was giving him a questioning look.

"I guess we're ... I don't know... friends?"

"Oh really?"

"I think so." He kind of hoped so too. "It's not like we talked about it. It's ... I just ..."

"Care? No kidding. She cares too apparently. But she won't for long if she thinks you're judging her." He was right of course. Draco rummaged through his pocket that now also contained a golden coin. He unfolded his parchment and taking the quill Blaise was handing him, started to write.

 _\- I was just surprised. Don't read too much in my absence of reaction Granger._

It was the first time Draco addressed her without any sarcasm. It felt like it could be the end of something if he didn't explain himself. Who was he to judge her anyway? Ex death-eater, stupid prat that had bullied her for years? Why did she even care? Were they really friends ? Or had he been imagining things and that hug had only been triggered by pity?

 _\- Disappointment was more what I thought. I understand anyway. I'm not proud._

Had he been disappointed in her? Nonsense. It's not like he'd had any expectations. Well, he'd had some, but for the old Granger, the one he'd despised for years, the one so uptight about the rules she'd never use an unforgivable. Not the Granger he knew, and had come to care about. The one that swore aloud and didn't let him insult her any more. Plus, who was he to talk when he'd already used the cruciatus too, and once he'd even tried to use it on Potter. She was as human as he was, she'd made mistakes and she'd told him she'd done her share of bad things after the war. What had he been expecting anyway? A body-bind jinx? What an idiot.

 _\- I have no right to be disappointed. I guess I just went against your recommendations and pictured your Gryffindor head as a goody good little thing. I shall feel relieved you're not that much. My file can be as clear as water, my past is far from being._

Draco looked over his shoulder and caught sight of her. She was reading his response, wringing her hands together. As she nudged at her bottom lip, the line on her forehead was worrying hugely. She looked ashamed of herself. Draco guessed she regretted it, as much as he regretted all he'd done in the past. She finished reading and spared him a quick glance that froze when she realised he was looking at her. Her face was torn but she kept his gaze. Her eyes were red and her lips a thin line of stress, and she swallowed. Draco could see her freckles. Even from the far end of the gigantic room, he could see them. Or he knew them so well he could guess them. That thought was disturbing. Those damn freckles were again putting way too much of his attention to waste. Longbottom talked to her and she had to look elsewhere. The impressive potato gave her a paper that she perused quickly. Her face swapped expression faster than she could blink, her forehead smoothed, as her eyebrows lifted in surprise over something. Then she grabbed her muggle pen and started toying with it, with her other hand, and without lifting her eyes from the paper, she opened her muggle note book and started taking notes blindly. She scribbled furiously for a minute or so and even if Draco could actually feel Blaise's amused looks he ignored them. She looked tired but she just kept working. She'd recovered. She put her notebook down, and without looking at him, grabbed her parchment.

 _\- I'll tell you the whole story if you'd like. If I'm being totally honest I worried you'd change your mind and go back to hating me. Your file is indeed crystal clear, I guess you changed for the better when I did the exact opposite._

She didn't lift her face, her hair not entirely covering it, but hiding her sufficiently that Draco couldn't see her expression.

 _\- Are you fishing Granger? I think I made it quite clear that I didn't hate you. I don't see why that would change. And you changed for the better too Granger, you took that broom off your arse. Must feel better._

 _\- I'm glad then. It's a disgusting analogy but I guess you're right. It does feel better to swear aloud. Especially insulting idiotic broomsticks._

 _\- I hope you're not referring to me. It'd break my heart._

There. She was smiling, if ever so slightly.

 _\- Oh but I'm referring especially to you._

She gave him a tentative look, apparently still worrying. She really cared about what he thought of her. By extension Draco realised she cared about him. His bowels felt like dancing again.

 _\- Here, heart broken. Not that you care._

Why in hell would he write that? What was wrong with him? Draco slapped his forehead, obviously having forgotten he wasn't alone. As Blaise chuckled he saw Granger pinch her lips. Salazar he was the stupidest man ever. Why did he again have to ask for trouble? What did he want to know that he had to push for ? He fucking cared so much about Hermione Jean bloody Granger that he had to know if she did too. But he knew she did! She'd practically cried over his reaction! He was mad, right, he'd lost his mind. Yes, he was completely nuts.

 _\- But I do. And I've come to think you do too. Maybe I'm loosing my mind and the world is upside down. Neville was right. I think we, as in Draco stupid ferret skeleton Malfoy, and I Hermione ex bushy haired whatever (insert mean nickname here) are ... friends? Isn't that the oddest and most disturbing thing you've ever heard?_

It was. It so bloody well was. No way to go around it or pretend otherwise, Draco couldn't bury his pretty nose in denial any more. Even when trying not to, they kept confessing shit to each other. Draco saw the hint of worry in her attempt at a smile. Like she feared he'd reject the idea. He sighed.

 _\- It is the most atrocious and disgusting and disturbing thing I've ever read, but I think so too. Maybe we should agree not to ever talk about this kind of rubbish Hufflepuff, too soft things. Shall we?_

 _\- Agreed._

Great, no more feelings. Draco only hoped he'd manage to control his apparently questioning mind. He was about to tuck the parchment in his pocket when she added:

 _\- Does this stop then?_

Fuck no, why would this stop? Draco turned abruptly, attracting Blaise's smile in the way. She looked on the verge of crying again. Draco gave her a questioning look she answered with a shrug. He shook his head, she swallowed, so he wrote without thinking.

 _\- Not as long as there's insults somewhere, agree?_

He saw the relief take her entire face, even her shoulders relaxed a bit. Thank Salazar she didn't want to stop writing. As she did nothing to answer, and kept her gaze firmly on him, Draco added, trying to put things back to normal. After all he'd put himself in that shitty mess.

 _\- Otherwise I'm out. You tart._

He saw her pinch her lips hard again and he had to do the very same at her response.

 _\- Couldn't agree more. Now work, you pie._

"I take it things are good again? You could talk about Brown you're all over her."

"Shut the fuck up Blaise."

"No denying it ?"

* * *

Hermione looked odd, Harry was certain something was going on, right under his nose. As she talked with Neville he could tell her hands were trembling. She was trying to hide behind that fake and disturbed smile she always pulled when she learned bad news but was pretending to be all right. Something was off. Harry was just about to get closer and ask her what the matter was, when she wrote something on a torn piece of parchment. Malfoy. Of course it had something to do with Malfoy. The blond idiot was watching her over his shoulder, from the other end of the room, his gaze fixed on her, but his face was devoid of emotions. What the hell was going on?

They apparently exchanged a few more messages, and before Harry could even begin to comprehend what all that had been about, Hermione was smiling again, and to his utter astonishment, Malfoy was too. Well, he wasn't properly smiling, but more biting his lip furiously not to. Hermione seemed back to normal, and resumed working, while the two Slytherins apparently argued quietly over something. Their argument didn't last long though, as it finished with Malfoy elbowing a giggling Zabini in the guts. What the hell was going on?

* * *

"Everything all right Mione?"

"Course, why?" She shouldn't have asked.

"Because Malfoy and Zabini are arguing and you just talked to the blond pretentious."

"I didn't Lavender."

"You're not that subtle Hermione, sometimes I think you forget you don't have a huge nest of hair any more."

"And I think sometimes you forget I can see right through your little smiles and blondie calling."

"All right. There's work to do."

"Indeed."

Malfoy and Zabini were no longer arguing when Hermione glanced at them. Zabini was rubbing his guts in apparent pain, but on his torn face, still played the remains of a grin. Malfoy was scowling. Maybe Zabini had seen they were talking, as Lavender had. Those two made quite the pair, poking their insufferable nose where it didn't belong. Hermione found herself scowling too just when Zabini shot her a glance. Shit. The troll chuckled and cocked his head a bit to grin at Lavender. Hermione wanted to throw him something right in the face. She decided against it, even if she felt a twinge in her arm, the urge to throw things. She cleared her throat loudly and decided to embarrass him.

"Is my regulation scroll funny Zabini?" She asked loudly, getting everyone's attention in the way. Zabini's eyes widened and he arched in embarrassment under Kingsley's stare.

"No, no." He mumbled and buried his nose in it. Malfoy turned an amused gaze upon her, which oddly, made Hermione's insides shuffle. He was no longer scowling and, she wasn't sure if she'd imagined it, but she could swear he'd winked before lowering his face to his own scroll. Hermione had to bite the inside of her cheeks not to smile, as she saw the corner of his mouth lift a bit under his beard, now way too long to look "a few days old". He still hadn't shaved. It gave him a dishevelled and untidy appearance she'd never suspect he could pull. But he did, and quite well. Wow, she definitely had to stop noticing things like that. Having the balls to actually state they were friends had been enough for a life time, she had to work now.

The rest of the day went by, with Hermione determined to work her ass off, or more ignoring the I-don't-shave-any-more blond. After lunch, both new team members had joined the festivities and they had now approximatively outlined their plan. Details needed to be sorted through but it would be for the next day, with Lee. Their departure was fixed at eleven pm the next night. They would split in two teams, one would stay at the Manor with the bait, Zabini that was, waiting for signal, as the other would go track that bloody parchment of Lestrange with Lee, and surround the ex death-eaters. It could take days, weeks, maybe months. Maybe they'd get lucky and would find them quickly. Hermione snorted. They wouldn't. Rubbing her face with both hands, she perused one last time her notes, and gave them to Lavender.

"That's the last few things you need to know."

"I can't right now, my eyes don't work any more."

"Stop whining blondie it's not attractive." Smirked Zabini. Hermione winced, he didn't know what he'd just done. Do never irritate a tired wolf. NEVER. Lavender stood, took two slow steps and reached Zabini, whose smile dropped instantly. Ron, at Hermione's side chuckled.

"He's gonna get his arse kicked." Hermione whispered her answer:

"Shh, let him get to know his team Ron." She couldn't keep the smile off of her face, the troll was indeed going to get his arse kicked.

"Look at me Zabini." Lavender ordered harshly. "Do I look like a fucking care how attractive I am?" Considering the look on his face, Zabini had no idea what to say, or do for that matter. Hermione sadistically grinned at him.

"I … err … There's no bloody right answer to that."

"Pick one anyway." She hissed, her head lowered menacingly to his face.

* * *

As Blaise faked puppy eyes, Draco knew he'd been right, his best friend was in for the challenge.

"I'm way too cute for you to be angry at me." He pouted, his lower lip curled in an idiotic baby like pout and Draco had to bite his tongue not to burst out laughing. As he bent to the side cautiously, he wouldn't risk getting eaten after all, he caught sight of Granger. She was sitting next to the weasel, and both were silently giggling their faces off. The thick git was so red it verged on purple, that ugly shade widespread from his neck to his ears. Granger was hugging her ribs with both her arms, and when she caught Draco's eyes, she had to hold her mouth shut with both hands. Draco couldn't hold it any more, her cheeks were a catching shade of pink and damn those mother-fucking freckles. He slapped his hand above his mouth but what made him explode in laughter, which astonished the shit out of him later, was the weasel's exclamation:

"Beware Malfoy! You're in the danger zone!" Red-face burst out laughing loudly and Draco followed like a madman. Taking Granger down with them, both men ended up laying on the floor, hugging themselves in uncontrollable giggles.

"Quick! Crawl over here before you get eaten!" Managed Granger, extending a hand to him. Draco would never know what took him at that moment, but Granger joking triggered something within him. He pretended to be too far away to reach her, and in a dramatical play, stopped laughing and faked a trembling bottom lip. Brown's astonishment was quite the sight.

"No! Go Granger! It's too late for me! Take the weasel with you! I'll hold her back!" Even Potter laughed at that. Thomas and Longbottom didn't seem to find it that funny, if nothing they watched them all as if they were completely mad. Of course it didn't help Draco's laughter, and what made them all reach the bottom, was Blaise's play in the game.

"No! Draco! Go! Save yourself!" Brown didn't look angry at all any more. Taking the game maybe a bit too seriously not to be called nuts, Draco decided it wouldn't hurt to crawl out of her reach, and ended up joining Granger and her purple henchman:

"I'll never forget you!" He literally cried. The laughter was uncontrollable and even as the Weasley idiot grabbed him, pretending to protect him, it didn't falter.

"You're saved ferret! Worry no more! For I'll protect you!" Draco now half-sat half-laid between the two thirds of the golden trio. Fortunately Granger seemed to have lost it as much as he had, and as the weasel decided to play hero, she grabbed Draco's shoulder to help herself sit, and get a better view at her friend. Draco chose to grant his sudden gut dancing at the fact he'd laughed too much.

"It's over Lav-Lav, you're surrounded!" Weasley said, lifting his quill as a wand. Brown rolled her eyes.

"Godric's bollocks I can't believe I ever dated you. Or befriended any of you for that matter. You are all nuts. All of you. NUTS."

"Oh but we love you Lav-Lav!"

"Shut the fuck up Won-Won." She said, letting herself fall on her arse next to Blaise who lifted a mischievous eyebrow:

"Won-Won?" It was Potter's turn to burst out laughing.

"Yes Won-Won!" He exclaimed. "The hero fighting Voldy with a quill! Beware death eaters! For he's to come after you!" He said, joining the red git.

"Yes I will! I will tickle your chin to death!"

At this point, Draco was laying on the floor, wiping his eyes with a sleeve, all too aware of Granger's hand, still on his shoulder. She'd calm down too and, as her best friends kept extolling idiocies, she said:

"I had no idea you had it in you Malfoy."

"Me neither." He confessed, truly surprised, maybe his nerves had finally snapped.

"Here, we've lost them. Well done." Scowled Longbottom as Draco decided it was time to sit back up, even if it meant that Granger would have to let go of his shoulder. She did, as naturally as if she'd been keeping herself steady on scarhead, and smiled. His insides twisted a bit more and Draco chose to look somewhere else.

Shakelbolt cleared his throat loudly, and everyone turned their gaze to him. He sported a fatherly half-smile but even without speaking, they all seemed to know they'd better listen.

"I realise what with the testing and the very long day you all needed that to let off some steam. Now, it's already ten, we skipped dinner, and as you seem to be loosing your minds I recommend we all eat and get some sleep. Tomorrow we start at seven sharp. Of course, as we acquired two very smart and behaving aurors who have no idea in what conditions we travel, we crash in tents tonight." If Draco hadn't known for a fact that their head of department had been sorted in Gryffindor he would have sworn that smirk belonged to a Slytherin.

All the old team scowled. Blaise gave him a questioning look Draco could only answer to with a shrug. Tents? Where were they going to put a tent?

"Regular field?" Asked Potter, his face resigned but tensed on the mouth.

"Yes, it's been arranged. I've made the schedule."


	16. Chapter 16: Camping and nightmares

Kingsley waved his wand and a thin sheet of paper appeared before each of them. Then, he gave them all an expecting glare. Harry showed a circle with a finger in the air and they all rearranged to sit as they had in the morning. Hermione found herself between Malfoy and Ron. Not the most strategic position in her opinion. On the sheet of paper were the watch teams, and the schedule.

They worked by pairs, all the time, never let an auror on his own, was the golden rule. Even though they seemed to find an exception every time they were on big interventions, Kingsley persisted anyway.

All usual pairs had been broken though, and Hermione found that she wasn't with Neville any more. She was paired with Dean, who was usually with Lavender. She gave her old school mate a grin he returned widely, they'd never been paired together, it would be nice to chat a bit with him.

Kingsley was taking Colin with him, Neville was with Malfoy, Zabini with Ron, and Lavender with Harry. It promised to be interesting.

"Colin's in?" She asked with a small smile. She'd been asking for him to second them for quite a while, but since he hadn't yet managed to learn everything that was asked of them, Kingsley had always refused.

"Just tonight Hermione, for practice." She twisted her mouth in disapproval but Kingsley pretended not to see it.

"Everyone's packed?" They all nodded. "Let's go then."

* * *

Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing. They'd taken a Portkey to a ministry field, a bloody meadow near the Wales border or so he was told. There was no way for him to prove it since there was strictly nothing in sight but grass. It had only taken a few minutes for Longbottom and Granger to assemble the tent though, which looked positively disgusting, and they were now discussing the weather outside their shelter for the night.

"All right, I'm first with Colin." Said Shakelbolt, waving them all to go inside. Shakelbolt had taken the first round of watch, so they could all nap for a while. He'd also insinuated that they would work there the next day, to keep the practice going. Creevey looked positively twitchy at the very idea of spending a couple of hours alone with the big boss, which seemed to please Blaise to no end, for he kept smirking at the small blond.

Then they all entered what looked like a summer camp dormitory. Not that Draco had ever been in one of those. To his left, were several bunk beds with, for now, opened curtains for the lower ones. Facing him was a sort of lounge with a few worn sofas and a coffee table. At the far back of the tent, after the lounge and up two steps, sat a large meeting table, on which books laid randomly scattered. At his right was the only door of the whole thing, Draco hoped it was the bathroom, and next to it was a small kitchen.

Potter started explaining:

"All right, bunk beds, lounge, we eat and work on that table at the back, the kitchen's right here, and the bathroom's behind that door." Thank Salazar. "Usually we start by warding the place of course but it's always warded here so … Choose your bed, we'll make diner."

He and Granger went to the kitchen while all the others went to the dormitory. There was a large curtain to separate the sleeping area from the rest of the tent, but Draco suspected it wasn't sound proofed in case they were attacked. He took the bed on the farthest corner, the one above Blaise's and put his cloak on it. He only retrieved his coin, his parchment, and his wand from it, which he tucked in his robes pockets.

When he finally joined the others in the kitchen, or more the sink and cupboard, Blaise was annoying Granger already.

"Sandwiches? I thought you liked me more than that Granger."

"Like I'd cook for a troll. Go sit down or you'll have to make your own."

At this rate he'd get his arse kicked before eating anything.

"I'm next so I'll eat in bed, I need a nap." Yawned the weasel and Granger smirked at Blaise.

"You too, you know."

"Right shit. I'll annoy you later then." Draco's friend took a sandwich out of the plate Granger was holding and went to the dormitory. It was only when he closed the curtain that Draco realised he was surrounded by Gryffindors. He decided to quickly sit next to Longbottom before anyone else took the vacant spot.

They all started eating in a stretched and tired silence. Until Potter put his sandwich down and talked to Granger quietly. She was sitting beside him, at Longbottom's left, so Draco couldn't really see her. Potter was at the end of the table, next to Thomas that had Brown at his left, facing Longbottom.

"Brings back a lot of unpleasant memories to camp with you Mione."

"Yeah." Was her quiet answer. Draco saw Brown wink at Thomas.

"Tell us one." She asked Potter.

"Err … you've heard it all."

"Malfoy hasn't." She argued, glancing quickly at Draco. Potter rolled his eyes and rubbed his neck thinking aloud. Everyone's attention was taken.

"Right, err …"

"Tell the one about when Ron came back and Hermione lost her shit." Potter chuckled.

"Right. So, we were in the forest of Dean, Ron had left us, and we'd just come back from Godric's Hollow. Where I broke my wand, and almost died eaten by Nagini."

At the name, Draco shuddered he'd had a taste at that horrific snake too. Thankfully its slayer was sitting right next to him.

"I stupidly walked out of the wards, when I saw a patronus. It was a doe. I thought it was my father's. Orphan fantasy I guess. It was Snape's by the way. I followed it to the lake and it showed me the frozen water. It was the stupidest move ever but I didn't take off the locket to go in the water. Snape's been an arse, he'd put the sword of Gryffindor in the frozen bloody lake. Couldn't have just you know … put it on the floor or something. Anyway, I broke the ice and swam but when I tried to grab the sword, the locket started to choke me and I almost drowned."

He paused. Draco had never heard the complete story, he'd of course read the very long interview Potter had given the Daily Prophet after the war, but it'd been a general outline, not this detailed story telling. No one dared comment and they all waited until Potter started talking again.

"Right, so someone saved my arse. Grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the shore. I had taken off my glasses so I didn't realise right away that Ron had come back. When I did he was as drenched and frozen as I was, except he was fully dressed and he had the locket in one hand, the sword in the other. I was in my underpants, blind and well, a tiny bit out of breath. I was glad anyway but … I decided to just let him destroy that fucking thing. He'd come back but after the row we'd had, I felt like …"

"He needed to prove he'd stay this time." Granger seemed to feel bitter at the memory. Potter just nodded and kept going.

"So I opened it with parsletongue and the nasty shit started talking to him. I kept yelling at Ron not to listen but I'm pretty sure he couldn't hear me. The thing just morphed into his greatest fears at the time, which I won't divulge. No arguing. But after about two minutes he just destroyed it with the sword. It was … I mean, the piece of soul in there, it just screamed, it was awful. We didn't move for a while after that. And then decided to go back into the wards before we got ourselves killed. That's when Hermione comes into play. Go ahead. Your favourite part."

"Err. Favourite's a big word. As he said we were just back from Godric's hollow and Harry had almost died in my arms. So it's the least to say that I wasn't at my best. Plus, he'd broken his wand, and kept insisting on wearing that awful locket that played with our moods. So, he'd taken the watch and gone outside with _my_ wand. I went to check on him maybe an hour later, and he was gone. He'd left me defenceless. I waited about thirty minutes worrying myself to death until I saw the both of them come back all smily faces and giggles, the sword of Gryffindor in a hand, the blasted locket in the other and well … I let you imagine my reaction."

"You kicked Ron's arse." Extolled Brown, Draco could help but chuckle.

"You're right I did. The idiot leaves us for weeks and comes back with his big fat grin like nothing. But Harry didn't want to give me my wand back, the idiot, yes, you were an idiot too, so I had no choice but to hit him. Which was useless and you're not allowed to laugh. So I played it the girl's way and gave him the silent treatment and the eights leg anytime he'd cross my path. He fell quite a few times. I also cut his hair randomly, made him grab a really hot pan once or twice, drink boiling tea pretending it was cold, cut holes in his blankets, in his socks, and under one of his shoes." At this point Brown was giggling uncontrollably, keeping herself steady on a laughing Thomas.

"Oh! The hole in his shoes! Shit I didn't know that." Potter looked amused and surprised at the same time. Draco couldn't help but comment.

"Vicious Granger."

"Thank you very much. Means a lot from a Slytherin." She winked at him behind Longbottom. Granger had definitely a bit of Slytherin in her. And some Ravenclaw, and sometimes some Hufflepuff. Draco wondered how the sorting hat had sorted through her. Potter made a face before saying:

"Don't tell him that but I knew you were getting back at him, even if I had absolutely no proof. He kept assuming he was just being clumsy and … I mean … I didn't say anything because it was just so fucking funny …" They'd lost Brown, and of course Thomas. Even Longbottom chuckled. Draco didn't dare comment, for he realised as Potter was still smiling, even after turning his face to him, that he apparently trusted him enough to confess such a thing in his presence. A moment passed and once Brown and Thomas had finally gathered their brains Potter stood:

"Enough for tonight. We should get some sleep. Set your wands to wake you up just in case guys." He ordered, stepping away from the bench.

They all did as asked and Draco followed the others to the dormitory. Brown and Potter stayed in the lounge, as it was their turn to back up surveillance, it wouldn't be wise to only have two aurors awake. Longbottom, Granger and Thomas settled in their respective bunk beds as Draco settled in his. Blaise was snoring. The weasel too. It promised to be irritating. Making himself the most comfortable he could hope to be in such a bed, Draco realised he could see all of them from there. Except Blaise who was under him. Err … in the bed under his. Granger would have loved that tongue slip. She was on a lower bed, Brown would later occupy the top one. He could only decipher her hair and a hand that poked from the cover. He slowly drifted to sleep, his gaze shamelessly fixed on her tiny fingers.

His wand vibrated at three in the morning, just as Blaise was coming back to his bed after his turn. Draco hadn't heard him leave, nor had he the weasel. A hand grabbed his arm and Blaise whispered:

"Your turn mate." Draco stood slowly and went out the dormitory space, feeling like shit.

Granger and Thomas were yawning in the lounge, Brown, Potter, Shakelbolt and Creevey had surely gone to bed. Granger gave a tired smile as he passed her to which he answered with a yawn. She chuckled lightly and Thomas followed. He had to look like shit. His cloak trailing on the floor behind him, he opened the tent and went outside. The weasel sighed in relief.

"I'm off." He said and stormed in. Longbottom was already waiting for Draco, sitting on his arse right in the grass, a book open on his lap.

"Slept tight?" He asked without lifting his face from the book.

"Didn't hear a single thing."

"Lucky bastard." He muttered.

"I thought that when you're that tired you'd sleep anywhere."

"Depends. I can sleep through the snoring but not their nightmares. After a few days it's all right but the firsts are always a struggle."

"Nightmares?"

Longbottom just nodded but didn't explain. Draco put his cloak on and settled next to him, his wand at the ready.

"So, how does it work?"

"I just did a round. We do one every few minutes, listen to any noise, you know ..."

"Yeah. Boring."

"Yes, especially since Hermione placed the wards. No one can see or hear us. It's useless to watch for threats but we should still stay alert. Sometimes we feel a bit too safe. It's not a good thing."

"Too safe? I never feel safe." Draco realised that as saying it. Even at the Manor he never really felt as safe as you should in your home.

"You'll see if you spend more than a week in hiding. Hermione's wards are … After a while you get used to the light chatter, Dean's cooking and Harry's story telling. When we went out to arrest Macnair we spent five weeks like that. We moved every other day but it lasted too long. We got used to it. And got hit by surprise. They'd guessed where the camp was and even if they couldn't attack us, they surrounded us. If we hadn't moved we'd have starved to death."

"Right, stay alert then."

"Indeed." Macnair eh? Draco couldn't help his curiosity. He'd forgotten seeing Granger's file as well as hearing Brown's talk about the circumstances, he'd had so much on his mind until that moment. But the curiosity had just made a comeback.

"How did you catch him?"

"Macnair? Ah. Hermione's file. Right."

"She's said she'd tell me but I guess .. " As Longbottom didn't say anything, and looked blankly at the open book on his lap, Draco concluded:

"I'll just ask her." The blank expression Longbottom wore swapped to an ugly face.

"Err. Don't. Shit, we all know anyway." He paused, took a deep breath and started: "As I said we were surrounded. The plan was to either walk out all at the same time to surprise them or let only one of us go out with the invisibility cloak and knock the most isolated one out. We disagreed because they all looked really alert and the ones we knew weren't easy catches. We also disagreed in case someone had to go alone. Lavender wanted to, Harry was ready to just go, Ron kept telling that a guy would be too tall for the cloak and ... after too long we still hadn't come to a decision so Hermione just took the cloak and left the wards. She managed to knock one out and then Ron went out. They knocked another etc. At a point I was left alone in the wards and I was watching the two last guys carefully. I had to tap the coin at the best moment but I heard shouting. What we thought to be Macnair's hiding protectors or whatever, was a trap and he'd come there with reinforcement. I had to leave the wards quickly to help. We fought for hours. They were tireless. At the end we'd barely managed to gain the upper hand but Macnair sensed that the wheel was turning and I don't know how but he grabbed Hermione by the hair and disapparated. We had no idea where he'd taken her. We guessed to his hiding but since we'd found it … we went there anyway. When we arrived he had another full rank of soldiers and it took us three more hours to get to him. When Harry opened the door to his office, she had her wand to Macnair and he was yelling at her. He'd beaten her for sure, she was covered in bruises. Lavender almost jumped on him in retaliation but Hermione told her not to. He was yelling nasty shit to her and I guess that he'd used the cruciatus, he was threatening to do it again. She lost it and crucioed him. She stopped right away when he started screaming though. I had to body-bind her to take her back to the ministry, she was a mess."

He paused again but Draco couldn't form a word. Granger had suffered the Cruciatus more than once.

"Harry saw her memories and told me that she'd managed to take her wand back from him but he was too strong and she couldn't fight him so she'd tried the Imperius and got lucky. Only it was weak and he fought it hard. He managed to break through it and crucioed her about ten times, kicked her, punched ... hem. I wonder how she's remained sane. My parents ... "

Shit. Draco hadn't remembered about Longbottom's parents.

"My aunt's a monster. I'm sorry for what she did to your parents."

"Thanks. I guess what happened to Hermione's worse. She's fine and she remembers. My parents don't know what happened to them. I think they're happy in their own way."

"I hope so."

"Thanks Malfoy." Draco nodded but lost himself in thoughts. Granger had been tortured more than once and he was sure he didn't even know the half of it. No wonder she'd snap at the manor's memory. No wonder she'd worry upon him seeing her file. He couldn't believe she managed by only scratching her scar from time to time. She should have been a mess. His worry expressed itself.

"You think she's all right? " Longbottom glanced briefly at Draco with a deep sad frown before answering.

"Nightmares. She's not the only one though. None of us is all right. I guess we just go on with it, you know?"

"Yeah I do." Longbottom gave him a sympathetic potato smile, that didn't help Draco's worries.

"Malfoy? Can I ask you something?"

"Go on."

"What happened to you after Dumbledore's death?"

"Err." Draco hadn't expected that and had no wish to speak about it. He guessed that Longbottom had shared a lot in the last few minutes though, so he decided to show him. He opened his cloak and lifted his shirt, showing his stomach.

"Sectusempra, twice." Longbottom winced.

"Shit."

"Yeah and look." He showed his back to him this time. "Nagini's bite when they escaped it at Godric's Hollow. Thanks for killing it by the way." As Longbottom shrugged in response, he went on." That on my arm is when Bellatrix thought my grades weren't good enough. And here, on my shoulder, it's seventh year. I didn't torture a first year with enough conviction."

"Shit, I was there in seventh. "

"Not at the end you were hiding. Actually I got punished during Christmas holidays for not torturing you too. I don't blame you of course. Just ... maybe I should have .. I don't know."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"No but we hated you, no wonder you didn't come to hide with us."

"I'd never have. They'd have killed my mother."

"Err. Fuck." There was a pause and Longbottom stood. "Round. Come on. I'm still sorry. I hadn't realised it'd been this hard for both sides. And you were alone. We weren't."

"Turned out all right. I'm on the right side now."

"Yeah. And not alone. Be sure to remember that. You're in now."

"Thanks." Draco couldn't believe he was having such a conversation with him. It felt odd, foreign. He'd been right to think he might come to appreciate the partnership. Now he had something to do that he'd pushed back since the day Longbottom had thanked him for his work.

"Longbottom? "

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry for bullying you all those years. I have no excuse. I was just a pretentious little brat …

"Stop. Malfoy? I'm not sorry for bullying you this morning, you deserved it. The tests are never this hard. We're even." Draco couldn't believe his ears. He'd been bullied. By Neville potato Longbottom.

"Shit you're snide. How is it that every bloody Gryffindor I talk to, ends up being a bit too Slytherin?"

"Auror training. And a bloody war. That's what happened to us. But be careful, you're turning into a Gryffindor too." Being bullied by Longbottom was worse than Gryffindor. Granger would be pleased.

"Careful Longbottom." The concerned chuckled.

* * *

Hermione yawned loudly. They were so tired that Dean, who wasn't the talkative type anyway, hadn't spoken a single word in the last hour. He kept reading through his notes from the day, but Hermione suspected he'd read the same sentence quite a few times already. Her own notes laid on her lap, unread, and she had no wish to go through them again.

"You're too tired for this Dean."

"I know. I'm just pretending to read because you were." Hermione chuckled.

"I was just pretending because you were."

"That's …" He didn't finish his sentence and settled the notes on the coffee table. "I'll brew some tea. Want some?"

"Yes thanks." Hermione watched him take the very few steps needed to reach the cupboards they dared call a kitchen. He took the kettle out and filled it with water, then settled it on top of a jar and proceeded to attempt a magical fire. Every time he got away from it, the fire vanished. The poor lad was exhausted. Smiling, Hermione stood and joined him.

"Here, I'll do it."

At Hogwarts she'd always played with fire, and made little blue flames she'd trap in a jar to take with them on the grounds. Lighting one up that night, brought back a few memories. Apparently it did for Dean too.

"Didn't you use to do that in school?"

"I did. Felt better than warming charms."

"You'll teach me? Once we're out of that bloody tent …"

"Course." Dean was now putting the tea bags in disparate cups, and Hermione thought of something.

"Want cinnamon rolls? If I find all I need in there …"

"Shit I do! When was the last time you brought some to work?"

"Before our last big intervention." Dean didn't seem to remember exactly which one, and even if she had no wish to mention it she said : "Macnair."

"Oh right. Butterbeer night. You still do that?" He asked, quick to change the subject.

"We try." Dean hummed in response and started rummaging through the tiny cupboards.

"I've got cinnamon here."

"Flour, eggs … Right, I think I've got all I need. There's only ten minutes left though, I'll make enough for breakfast so you can go to bed. What do you think?"

"I think I'll help and eat one before."

She smiled. How was it that with all this shit happening she ended up baking with Dean? She'd never really shared anything with him but small talks when he used to date Ginny at Hogwarts, or work talks. Sometimes they'd share a laugh at Ron's expense, but Lavender or one of the others was always there. They'd never been alone. They started preparing the dough, and Dean followed all her instructions, a small smile on his face. Hermione felt glad, and the peacefulness of the moment they shared was a relief, a break.

Of course it couldn't have stayed like that. The quiet before the storm. She didn't hear Lavender wake up, and take Neville's spot out. Then she didn't hear Harry wake up, and take Malfoy's spot out. She just heard a faint whisper but shrugged it away as Malfoy and Neville talking close to the tent. She had no idea that Malfoy had crossed Zabini, and was now watching his best friend with a smirk close in size to a plate. Both she and Dean were also completely oblivious to the troll that silently crept up at their back.

"Baking lovers?"

Hermione jumped so hard she took a full fist of flour with her, all the while withdrawing her wand and turning around. Dean looked like her male doppelgänger. Sparks threatened to blow at the tip of both their wands, until she realised who was now quietly giggling like an moron.

"You dumb troll, I almost hexed the shit out of you." She hissed.

"Told you I'd annoy you later." He answered, his grin the more infuriating.

"I could have blown you up." She said, trying to dust her robes.

"I heard it was something you do." She cocked an eyebrow at the tall dark man, just in time to see Malfoy hide a smile at his back, and discreetly close the dormitory curtain after him.

"Well, next time I will." He chuckled, as if he didn't believe her. What he didn't know was that she had absolutely no control over the damage her wand made when threatened.

"She will. I've seen her blow a rather large amount of things. You should be careful. And just so you know, I almost hexed the shit out of you too." Said Dean, but his grin, and the remains of dough on his fingers didn't make him look as menacing as he was trying for.

Ron walked out of the dormitory at that moment and with a joyous smile came to take the bowl Dean had gone back to.

"Go to bed guys I'll finish that up." Hermione didn't trust Ron with the dough for a second, but seeing that she only had one hour of sleep before they'd be back to work, she strode angrily to the dormitory.

Dean didn't follow right away, she supposed he was talking with Ron. Bringing the frail cover to her neck she realised she could distinctly see Malfoy from there, with the lights from the lounge. He was watching her, and she could tell he was still smiling. She scowled and heard him chuckle in response.

* * *

Draco had warned Blaise not to startle her. He hadn't listened of course. Draco had hoped she'd hex him but the lad had always been lucky anyway. Until recently that was. She'd settled in bed a minute or so after him and angrily dragged the covers almost to her face. Until she'd caught him staring and had pulled a face at him. Draco could tell she wasn't really angry though for she didn't turn around, but closed her eyes, shuffling to make herself comfortable. Draco had no wish to turn on his other side to sleep either.

Thomas passed the curtains a moment after and stopped at her bedside quietly. He put down something atop the pile of books next to her bed and went to his, on top of Weasley's. She didn't move and cocking his head Draco caught sight of a cinnamon roll on a tiny plate.

It seemed that they were all very fond of her. Thomas had just proved it, Potter and Weasley were an evidence, Brown too, and she'd pecked Longbottom on the cheek once, so he'd concluded they were close too. Even Blaise liked her, he'd told Draco so, and if one knew Blaise Zabini well, one could say that if the lad annoyed you, it meant he cared.

He guessed that with all she'd been through, and his guts told him he had yet to hear it all, the others would feel pretty protective of her. Especially since she was the only woman in the team without a wolf side to protect herself.

Draco knew for a fact that she was beyond skilled enough to defend herself, but his guts constricted any time he thought of what she'd been through, however strong she was, was not relevant, especially after Longbottom's story telling, if he could protect her, then he would. They were friends, weren't they? And she looked so … damn sometimes she just looked exhausted, but sometimes her eyes were empty again, and he couldn't bear with it. In the dim light from the lounge, safely out of sight from his crappy bunk bed, he confessed that to himself. He cared that much, and she'd become, somehow, important.

She'd fallen asleep. Her breathing had changed pace, and her left hand had slowly drifted out the cover to almost touch the ground. Draco felt his eyelids close slowly, he was falling asleep too when he heard it. A moan. His eyes flipped open when he realised it was hers. Her breathing sped up and she moaned again. Draco was completely frozen, trapped between an urge to get down his bed to do he had no idea what, and to clog his ears to never hear that pain again.

Longbottom hadn't lied, when the others kept snoring lightly as if nothing, the man couldn't sleep through the nightmares. He stood from his bed and quietly went to hers. Draco had to prick up his ears to hear what he whispered.

"Mione, shh, Mione, it's just a nightmare."

Draco saw him tentatively reach for her shoulder with a trembling hand. She startled in a deep breath but dropped back on the pillow as soon as she saw him.

"Sorry Neville go back to bed."

"I can't." Then Draco didn't hear her answer, but when he thought they'd just go back to sleep, Longbottom went for the curtain, and she followed, rubbing her face with both hands. Draco was still shocked when the curtain fell back in place after her. He had nightmares too, but he'd never witnessed anyone having them before. It didn't help that it was Granger either. Again it took him too much time to recover compared to her. Taking a deep breath he stood, after all they were supposed to get up soon. On his way out, he grabbed the plate Thomas had left for her.

* * *

Hermione followed Neville to the lounge and, as Ron and Zabini were reviewing their notes at the table quietly, she decided not to provoke the troll and pretend she wasn't here. She buried herself on the couch. Neville flopped on it beside her a few seconds later and, always the caring person, he'd brought her a cup of tea. Of course there wasn't any cinnamon rolls left.

Just at this thought Malfoy, in his not-so-shining armour, strode slowly out of the dormitory, his hair in disarray, his almost white beard … oddly flat on a side. He held a plate with a cinnamon roll in his hands. She frowned.

"Thomas left it for you." He said without a smile, but a confused stare. She sighed, it couldn't have lasted long until one of the two Slytherins found out anyway.

"You've heard eh? Thanks." He nodded but said nothing more, gave her the plate and sat on the closest sofa. Both men had probably been deprived of their last hour of sleep because of her. Neville had surely been woken up by Harry's shifting earlier in the night too. She couldn't make it right though. Putting the plate down on the coffee table, next to her cup of tea, she cut the roll in half and held out a piece to each of them. Neville took it with a small smile, and Malfoy hesitated briefly before taking it too.

"Thanks Mione."

"Too good Granger."

"Was about to offer tea but help yourself then." She snapped, gesturing to the kitchen for him. He finally gave her a small smile, hidden behind that odd start of a beard, but it slowly morphed into a smirk.

"No need." He said, grabbing her own cup, and quickly sipping from it. Neville half-chuckled half-yawned at her lack of response. Closing her mouth, agape from surprise, Hermione decided to finally comment on that beard. Since apparently they were sharing cups now.

"Good, you start acting on your looks Malfoy. After the tramp beard, you drink someone else's remains." This time Neville laughed out loud, and she couldn't help but follow the move as Malfoy almost chocked on the tea.

"What?" He said stroking his face. Zabini and Ron had finally noticed their presence and she heard Zabini, the troll with no loyalty whatsoever, come closer.

"I didn't dare tell you mate but she's right. You look like shit." Ron arboured a much too pleased smile and winked at Hermione with glee. Malfoy grumbled something incoherent and stood, her cup of tea still firmly held in one hand. He took one step to face her in all his height, and from her seat he felt really tall, gave her a glare and gulped the whole content of the cup all at once. Then he handed it to her, instinctively she extended a hand to grab it and there was her mistake.

"Here you churl, do the dishes while the prince goes get properly groomed." Even she couldn't hold her laughter as Malfoy walked a princely step, chin held high, one hand on his hip, to the bathroom.

* * *

Draco looked at himself in the mirror of the vestigial bathroom, which only contained a small sink with a mirror that barely showed him his face, a tiny shower which curtain was too short, and a toilet bowl. He, indeed, looked like shit. He guessed that what with all that had happened those past few days, he'd neglected his usual perfectly groomed appearance.

He was too pale, which totally said something. He was so sleep deprived he could even sleep through snoring as demonstrated the deep purplish rings around his eyes. And that beard. Salazar he'd never left it grow like that before. Tramp was an understatement. His hair was in total disarray too but only because he was just out of bed, usually combing it back with a hand was enough, though right now they were probably too long for that to work.

Fortunately Draco wasn't one to need anyone else but himself to take care of his grooming, so he grabbed his wand and corrected the letting-go with a few flicks of it. Once done the lack of sleep was still visible enough for Granger to call him transparent but at least he felt put together. He couldn't believe he'd let himself go like that, and that Granger, of all people, had been the one noticing it. Seeing that he was already in the bathroom he summoned fresh clothes and took the quickest shower he'd ever taken.

When he finally emerged from the room fifteen minutes later, Shakelbolt was up, as well as all the others. Half of them were already at the breakfast table, Granger and Thomas had taken surveillance outside and Brown and Potter were facing the minuscule cupboard that resumed the kitchen, talking quietly.

"Coffee's on the table Malfoy." Brown told him, before taking his spot in the baths. Draco went to grab himself a cup but before he sat, Shakelbolt asked him:

"Would you call Hermione and Dean, Malfoy? We're briefing quickly for the day."

Draco nodded and went for the tent's opening to find the duo. They were making a round, chatting a few steps away from the tent.

"Granger! Thomas! Briefing!" Both turned to him. Thomas started walking before her though which made Draco wonder why she'd just stare at him like that. It only lasted a second and she was at Thomas' heel before Draco could even process what had happened. Thomas gave him a nod before entering the tent and Granger walked past him, head bowed.

"Looks much better." She murmured. What? Draco followed her but only got confirmation that his ears weren't deficient when he finally caught a glance at her face while they sat down at the table. Unfortunately for her she faced him, and couldn't hide the remains of a light blush. Salazar's fucking beard she'd blushed. He didn't get any time to process that, less even dwell on it, as Shakelbolt started.


	17. Chapter 17: Splitting in two

Hermione tried to ignore the fact that she'd been stuck for a second when the transparent ferret had emerged from the tent. She tried to dismiss her idiotic blush as a simple consequence of her lack of physical attraction towards anyone for the past few years, choosing this moment to rise from the dead at a well groomed man, which was not so frequently encountered within the auror's ranks. She also tried to ignore the fact that she'd pointed it out to him against her own will. Calling him stupid skeleton or transparent ferret in her head helped, the quick confused glances he kept throwing her way, not so much.

Eventually her attention moved to the more important topic at hands: their upcoming attempt at finding the resurrection stone.

Lee joined them an hour after they'd started, his wary and maybe slightly stressed face tensed, but ready to work. The whole day passed in a working haste, as teams were made, supplies were summoned and packed, protocols were reviewed, plans were learnt by heart, maps were traced, crossed and annotated, charms were performed and practised, and finally, a few hours after dusk, they were ready.

Hermione had packed everything she'd need and more in her beaded bag, under the others' small smiles of gratitude. That bag had saved their arses more than once. Dittany had been sent by Luna, at the very last minute - she'd had to make a new batch just for them - and as the last item on her list was crossed, they all got out of the tent.

The moment was tensed and the air heavy under a wary atmosphere, as the one that preceded a big intervention always was. No one talked for a moment, while they all gathered their thoughts, heads bowed, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Then the moment passed, and as Hermione saw Harry's stare harden, Lavender's eyes pleat, Ron's wand spark, Kingsley started in a quiet but heavy with meaning voice:

"Creevey, you know what to do." He then waited for Colin to nod and disapparate without even a backwards glance.

"Team one, on spot." Lee, Ron, Dean, Neville and Hermione took a step forward.

"Team two, back up. You wait for signal there." Malfoy, Zabini, Harry and Lavender took a step back.

"Remember. We track. We find. Jordan bears signal and retreats. We put the bait out. We wait. Potter and myself will tap the coin, and you'll know what to do." He watched them all a moment, his eyes set serious, his mouth a straight line of responsibility.

"Malfoy, you're on." Kingsley turned his back to the other team, and started rummaging through his pocket. The moment of concentration had passed and Hermione could see the others straightening their clothes, righting their backpacks, talking quietly. While Kingsley charmed the Portkey for them, she caught a last glance at Malfoy. He had his back to her, his heavy black robes making him a tall and intimidating figure. She was about to finally turn around when he did first. He lifted his face right to hers, as if knowing exactly where she stood, and her pocket got warm. He nodded for her to read, his face, for the first time she'd ever witnessed, worrying. Panic had just the time to hint that it vanished.

 _\- Be careful._

He was worried over her. When all the others were forgetting they were even friends to concentrate on their work, Malfoy was worried about her. He was still looking at her, visibly uncomfortable when she lifted her face. As she had no idea what to do and simply stared at him, he mouthed:

"Promise?" She smiled, a real smile. Draco Malfoy was worried for her well-being, and she had to admit that she was for his too, just as much as she was for her friends. She nodded slowly and pointed a finger at him, returning his question to him. She saw him exhale in almost imperceptible relief as he nodded too, a small smile on his lips.

It was the last time she saw him, in quite some time.

* * *

Draco knew that he had to be at the Manor for this to work. He was the master of its wards, and he knew the estate by heart. He also knew that as the ward breaker, Granger had to be with Jordan to look for the Lestranges' hiding. But seeing her gaze turn harder and her frown tint with determination as she prepared herself to take Shakelbolt's Portkey, had felt wrong. Like if something ended. He had a clenching gut feeling that something bad would happen. Like she'd again, live some sort of horror. So he'd written his concerns, and decided upon writing regularly, whatever coin tapping bullshit they'd decided on doing.

After that he had apparated his team to the manor, Blaise and Potter first, then Brown. He'd landed them in the corridor next to the drawing room, an ugly memory of Granger snapping in it, persistent under his retina. They'd decided upon settling in the library to work, that room being the only one Draco had no particularly bad memories attached to. He'd summoned chairs from the lounge so they could nap and work comfortably, and Draco had reassured Potter that they didn't need to make rounds, for he'd know instantly if someone approached, thanks to the wards.

It was in a heavy silence that himself and Potter had started reviewing their notes, worrying apparently equally for the rest of the team – or only Granger and maybe Longbottom for Draco – Blaise had started reading a book that had stayed on the table when Granger and Brown had left, and Brown was perusing the aisles of books somewhere unseen in the gigantic room.

They stayed like that a large portion of the night, up until Brown had come back from her little wandering around, her arms full with books. She'd just let them fall on the table she'd occupied with Granger days prior, when her stomach growled furiously.

"Err … Malfoy …"

"Pixie." The little elf popped in front of him instantly, a joyous smile on her tiny face.

"Master Draco! I wondered when master would call Pixie! Pixie was worried when Mistress Narcissa has gone!"

"I know pixie. She's safe no worries. Would you mind making us err … breakfast?"

The elf didn't bother answering she popped away just to be back a minute later with a platter full of food.

"Done! What can pixie do now?"

"We've got all we need thank you." The elf seemed disappointed and before she could pop away again, Draco had a flash. They were about to lower the wards to welcome crazy ex-death-eaters.

"Actually Pixie." Her little pixie ears lifted under her groined smile. "The manor isn't going to be safe for a while. I'll tell you when, but when I do, I want you to go. Anywhere …"

"To twelve Grimmaud place. With Kreature and your mistress." Potter cut in and Draco lifted his face in surprise. "And order her not to reveal the location to anyone. Ever." Draco nodded his thanks, his mother would be glad to have her elf back.

"Heard him? You go there, never reveal the location to anyone ever, and you're not to leave until I come to you and say so. Understood?"

"Yes Master Draco. Is the mister Potter saying the truth? Will mistress Narcissa be there?"

"Yes she will." The elf's smile grew to each side of her face and then she popped out of existence.

"Didn't know you came to care so much about house elves." Stated Potter with a suspicious stare.

"I do." There was a pause and then Potter blurted:

"Dobby is dead." He had lowered his face to his hands at that, and Draco, who already knew - the elf's death had been in that interview in the daily prophet so long ago - saw grief strike the man's features. Draco hadn't been that affected, but had still felt somehow sad to hear the news, and knew for a fact that Potter had been really fond of the elf.

"I know. I'm sorry Potter." Potter just nodded. Draco felt like he'd apologised way too much for his crazy aunt's behaviour already, but he still felt responsible for what had happened to them that day.

They ate their breakfast in silence, each deep in thoughts, apart maybe from Blaise and Brown, but Draco couldn't be sure, he'd only caught one shared glance between the two.

By six in the morning they still hadn't heard from the other team, and Draco was toying with his parchment, refraining from writing, as he knew perfectly well that he would be disturbing her in her work. They probably still hadn't entered the first hiding. Potter had been fidgeting furiously for an hour now, and he stood abruptly to pace around the library. Blaise reacted.

"Quit pacing around. It's annoying. They're going to tap the coin, give them time to enter that bloody place already."

"I can't."

"Right." Blaise put his book down on the floor next to his chair, and stood. He went out the library for a couple of minutes and came back with a game of exploding chess.

"Here, sit, play with me."

* * *

Hermione's upper lit wet with drops of sweat as she blasted the last spell. The wards were broken. She was under Harry's invisibility cloak, and her magic hidden behind the trees at the edge of the forest surrounding the tiny house. She backed up and a desillusioned Neville stepped closer. He cast an unvoiced hominium revelio. Only one spark. One guard.

"Back up." Were Kingsley's murmured orders, and so they did. They all apparated to the place they'd chosen, three miles away from the house, near a muggle abandoned factory. They entered the ramshackle building, silenced the place and started talking.

"One person, we should just try to track the parchment and leave him be. If he usually reports or anything, they'll know we're on to them." Said Neville.

"Yes, but if we don't incapacitate him he might join the others when we attack." Said Ron.

"Jordan, could you place a tracking charm on him from the forest?" Asked Kingsley.

"Probably. I can try. Yes." Lee looked unsure, but determined, he'd try and wouldn't stop until he'd succeeded. Gryffindor once, Gryffindor always.

"Good, Creevey would be alerted and could send someone from the catastrophe team should he move."

"Good." Nodded Ron.

"Granger anything on the wards?" It felt odd having Kingsley call her Granger, but they were on a mission and it was what they did. No more friendship to alter their work.

"A bit complex. Definitely not the act of a single man. I'd say one of the death eater has cast the wards, maybe it's the same on all their safe houses. It's going to take longer than expected."

"As long as they don't know what we're doing it doesn't matter. But if they took time to place good wards, they might visit. We definitely need the tracking, in and out Jordan."

"I'll manage."

"Good. We go back there. You place it and then try and track the parchment, see if it's ever been there. Granger you mirror their wards so they don't suspect anything. If there's no trace, we go in order as planned, if there is, we follow it." Every one nodded. "Ready? Go."

It was already dawn, the air was crisp and Lee and Neville were taking too long. It'd been two hours already. They'd tapped the coin for Kingsley but Hermione couldn't help but jerk her head or jump at every noise the forest did. Birds were singing, oblivious to what was happening that could be decisive for the wizarding world. Leaves cracked under her feet and she could very well see that Ron was loosing patience.

She could only imagine in what state Harry probably was, and seeing Malfoy's bout of worry the night before, there were a few chances that he was worrying too.

"Granger desillusion Weasley. Weasley you go check on them."

Hermione obeyed, and even silenced Ron's shoes before he went away, disappearing among the random lines of trees.

They only came back an hour later, Ron with a red face of annoyance, Lee looking defeated and Neville just exhausted.

"Granger, with Thomas, on." It was now Hermione's turn again. Dean started before her, soon she could only see his footprints, and she followed them quietly. They stopped at the same spot as earlier that night and she brushed his shoulder to sign him to step aside.

Then she did her job. It was, drained of all her energy, about fifteen minutes later, that Hermione finished mirroring the wards. It wouldn't take an expert to see that they were fake, but if one didn't really check, one couldn't know the wards had been broken. They went back straight away.

When they reached the others they didn't say anything and all apparated back to the factory.

"Nothing. No trace of parchment." Muttered Ron.

"Jordan?"

"Tracks placed."

"Granger?"

"Wards mirrored."

"All right. Naps and rounds, we review the next place in three hours. We're off at dusk."

* * *

Draco was watching with strange amazement the battle of minds currently occurring in his library. Brown was wriggling with anticipation as Potter and Blaise still hadn't managed to win or loose the game. They hadn't moved a single pawn in nearly fifteen minutes.

His wand arm twitched. Coin tapping. They all froze a second, eyes growing wide with fright and retrieved simultaneously their coin, on alert, wands at the ready. _Nothing._ Nothing.

"So what now? They wait until tonight?" Asked Blaise after a moment.

"Yes, we won't risk being seen in daylight. We have to remain covered as long as possible. Best would be until they come around here but I doubt it would happen." Sighed Potter.

"We wouldn't want to be too lucky Potter. You've never been, it would mean something's wrong." Blaise mocked but it lacked his usual enthusiasm. Potter chuckled un-heartedly.

"Right."

As they went back to playing chess, Draco's mind drifted to the other part of the team. They'd found nothing, so they'd go to the next house on the list. If they still found nothing there, they'd go further and further away. Uncertainty started bubbling up in his mind. What if they'd been wrong? What if Lestrange had been cautious enough to get rid of the parchment? They'd never find them.

No, they had worked their arses off to cover for that. Every possible location the two monsters could be in, they had on their list. And if they failed, they could always arrest Parkinson and make him talk. Plus, Granger had said she'd find them, so she would.

Maybe he could ask her thoughts. He was about to, when Potter made it easier for him:

"Malfoy this is killing me, could you ask Hermione for details? Kingsley was supposed to send his patronus but I guess he won't until they're ready to go." Potter had a strange grimace playing on his mouth and nose, as if asking Draco for something was hurting him. Draco smirked.

"I don't really feel like it Potter." The last gave him a stony face.

"I won't beg. I'm your boss." He droned.

"And you're in my home." Draco countered, his smirk betraying his urge to laugh.

"Just do it ferret." Draco chuckled.

"If that's an order scarhead." Potter's mood seemed to improve as he realised Draco was only teasing. He chuckled as Draco grabbed his parchment.

"Reminds me of school." He stated. Draco gave him a cornered smile, as much as they hated each other back then, the memory of those times were good ones. At least for the first four years. Constantly sneaking behind Potter's back, or hexing each other in the corridors had been a game played with mirth. The competition had been fierce and for each low blow, an equivalent one had been shot from the Gryffindors. As Draco took a quill from the table, Potter continued:

"Remember when we trapped your Quidditch lockers?" Potter was smiling a bit too much. Their hair had scratched for days after that.

"Remember when I dressed up as a dementor?" Blaise burst out laughing, and when Draco thought Potter would loose his shit, he actually chuckled:

"I can't believe I fell for that."

"Fell being the key word in that sentence." Commented Blaise, his smirk almost rivalling his usual grin. Brown was already giggling. Potter grimaced, and as Draco chuckled he went further:

"Remember when fake Moody transfigured you into a ferret?" Draco scowled, how could he not remember, it'd been traumatic enough, and those bloody Gryffindors kept calling him ferret all the time. Was time for payback.

"Remember when I punched you in the nose on the Hogwarts express?" Potter winced.

"Remember when you were idiots and kept fighting each other all the time?" Smiled Brown. Potter pouted and Draco realised he'd followed.

"She's right, if you list it all we'll still be in here next year." Said Blaise. Potter turned his attention back on Draco and smiled.

"You know Malfoy, looking back, I have to say that even if you looked like the bad guy, you played as fair as we did."

"Not fair then."

"Nope, not an ounce." It was the first friendly smile they'd ever exchanged. The moment was cut short though as Draco suddenly remembered what had triggered their little snap in time. The parchment was still in his hands and as he eyed it, Potter's smile vanished and he said, all serious:

"Ask for details. All the details." Draco nodded and wrote:

 _\- Granger, Potter wants details._

 _\- Good, Kingsley's asked me to write them on here, if that's okay with you. Would avoid sending patronuses all the time._

"What did she say?"

"Kingsley wants to communicate with this, instead of Patronuses."

"Ah." Potter shrugged impatiently and added: "Details please."

 _\- That's okay. "Details please" He said, I think he's a bit on the nerves._

 _\- No kidding. Place empty but one guy, we left him to remain uncovered but Lee's placed a trace on him so we know if he moves. Wards not common ones, broken of course, mirrored for illusion. No trace of the parchment anyhow so we rest and go visit the next place at dusk. I think it's going to take longer than expected, especially if they warded all the places with such precaution. Took me more than three hours to break through it._

Draco read her response to the others, skipping the first two words. Potter seemed to think, his mouth screwed in an ugly scowl. Then he said:

"Ask what Ron thinks about the look of the house." Draco frowned but at Potter's insisting glare, obliged.

 _\- He asks what the weasel thinks about the looks of the house. Is redface finally coming out and admitting he's gay? Interior designer sounds like an appropriate choice of career for him._

Draco hadn't been able to hold this one. It would make Blaise laugh for sure, but with Potter there … Maybe Brown would laugh though …

"I did, and also asked if he's finally admitting his homosexuality by becoming an interior designer."

No surprise at Blaise's laughter, little at Brown's, but Potter's sure wasn't expected.

"I hope she tells him that." He said. At the former Slytherins' incredulous stare he added: "What? It's a good one. We're best friends I can tease!"

 _\- Ron is currently in a fool mood, his patience at its lowest, so I shall keep this one in mind for later. He states that the house was more a cottage and that it looked like a back up plan. He also tells Harry to let him nap properly (among the usual swearing and whining). And if I were you Malfoy, I'd shut up about acting gay, you called yourself Prince yesterday, and walked with a hand on your hip. Lav-Lav used to do that._

"What is it Malfoy?"Asked Brown with an amused glance. Draco only read the weasel's part of the answer, but kept scowling.

"I say she's wining again." She murmured to him once he was done. Potter was deep in thoughts again but Blaise didn't miss that though.

"Keep loosing against the book-worm eh?" He smirked.

"No way." Hissed Draco, before lowering his quill once again.

 _\- I'm not gay you churl. And I am a bloody Prince._

He even had enough money to be a king!

 _\- And one day you'll marry a beautiful Princess and have many children and be happy for ever. All the little girls' dream. If that's not gay, I don't see what is._

 _\- BITCH_

 _\- DOG_

* * *

The day passed slowly after that conversation. They reviewed in details the next house to visit, but there wasn't so much they could do until they were there. Hermione took two turns of surveillance and napped the rest of the time.

By dusk, Ron was a positive ball of nerves but the others were better rested. Kingsley tapped the coin and Lee charmed the next Portkey. Hermione took a deep breath before the familiar tucking at her belly button gripped her. They landed at the edge of a corn field. As far as the eye could see, there was only corn shoots. Hermione started immediately warding a perimeter as Ron and Kingsley went away, disillusioning themselves.

When the area was warded to her liking, Neville, Dean and Lee had already installed the tent, and Neville tapped the dirt for her to sit next to him, just before the tent's entrance. Lee and Dean went at the back of it, and they waited.

About an hour later she saw two blurred silhouettes running towards them, and as she stood abruptly, gripping her wand, she recognised the red head of hair and waited for them to hit the wards. Neville and she both extended a hand out of it, grabbing the clothes of Kingsley and Ron, pulling them in the safe area.

"Safe." Kingsley managed to say panting. He caught his breath about a minute later and took Hermione and Neville by the sleeve, leading them towards the edge of the wards again.

"Let's not waste time it's far from here." Hermione nodded, she had a job to do.

The house they were spying on was bigger than the precedent one, but once she'd broken through the wards it became evident that it was deserted. Neville didn't need to cast the hominium revelio but he still did. It went faster than expected but it'd still taken more than two hours, and they were running late. This time they tapped the coin, and once they'd been given confirmation, disapparated to their camp. Lee, Ron and Dean were next.

They came back with the exact same expression as the night before, defeated. Hermione went back there with Dean, mirrored the wards and they left back to the camp.

It was a second failure. They hadn't expected to succeed quickly anyway but it was still a failure. They'd put those houses in a logical order and clearly their logic was different from the Lestranges'. She snorted at her own thoughts, of course it was, they were crazy lunatics.

It was almost eight when they finally all settled down. That morning, they all stayed outside the tent, together, napping, leaning against the tent, or watching out for the others.

At nine her pocket warmed up though, interrupting her daydream about a proper shower.

 _\- Potter wants details._

 _\- Exact same thing as last night. Except house empty so no need for a trace. It's deserted. Useless. Is he all right?_

 _\- Unsurprising. He's the more irritating. Keeps pacing in the library. Blaise tried to distract him but he's loosing patience. They argue, and Brown and I watch._

 _\- I would have pictured you arguing with him but I guess the troll is as irritating as Harry's worrying can be. They must be a good match then._

 _\- Oh but they are. How's your team?_

 _\- Disappointed. Tired. But no arguing during interventions. Plus, we're with the big boss._

 _\- Quiet team then._

 _\- Napping team._

 _\- Good nap then Granger._

 _\- Good show Malfoy._

* * *

Draco didn't dare bother her any longer that day. Her job was exhausting, she needed her rest. But by the third day, as the coin tapping came again bearing bad news, he decided to bother her in the middle of the afternoon.

 _\- I'm bored._

 _\- I'm asleep._

 _\- Not any more. Entertain me you churl._

 _\- Entertain yourself you presumptuous twat._

 _\- There's nothing to do but read. My eyes hurt._

 _\- Careful you're turning into Lavender. Did she bite you?_

 _\- Not yet. She might once she's done with Blaise though._

 _\- Sounds like they're bounding._

 _\- Quiet talks and giggles. It's insufferable. Potter left, he's making rounds._

 _\- No kisses yet? Go help him._

 _\- Not that I saw, and I don't want to puke so I won't spy. Nope, not a chance I'd help him it's useless. I'd rather keep you awake and annoy you._

 _\- Hurray ferret you succeeded. I'm annoyed._

 _\- My pleasure book-worm. How's your team?_

 _\- Quiet. Half-asleep. Stressed I guess, the fourth sounds big._

 _\- Keep me posted?_

 _\- Of course Mr Draco Patience Malfoy._

 _\- WENCH._

 _\- PRAT._

Four other days went by at the exact same rate, with the exact same absence of results. They'd wait all day like bored and useless idiots, reading, researching, teasing but quickly giving up as the tension heated up. Potter was a total wreck, Brown was bored to no end and had resolutely made her mind on emptying the Manor's pantry, Blaise was a lazy bastard and didn't seem to care, and Draco found himself reaching for the distracting piece of parchment a bit too much.

On the fourth day she'd sent the details without him asking and they'd stopped talking quickly, only to exchange a few insults and news from team to team a few hours later.

On the fifth they'd talked longer after the detail exchange and she'd written again around two in the afternoon. Their exchanges didn't last long, but at least they distracted him, and made him smile. A smile he didn't have to refrain since he was ignored by the two birdies, and Potter was always wandering around.

On the sixth and seventh days, the exchanges prolonged as the insults became a bit more creative. Draco saw himself get called a frenetic baboon, a too clean window (for the transparency comparison he guessed), an insufferable puddle of pigeon crap, a nasty smelling mushroom, and a rotten pumpkin (insult he'd redirected at the weasel instantly). She, on the other hand, had been sent the names dwarf with a wig, pile of owl's dejection, frigid doormat, rotten French cheese (he hadn't been able to come up with something more smelly), and a manipulative cow as she'd made him say he didn't mind Potter that much.

The night of the seventh day was a difficult one. Potter had stopped wandering around to show them his ugly and silent frown distorted by his glasses. He remained silent all evening and most of the night, watching blankly the flames in the earth. Draco had quitted reading, it burned his eyes in a Brown manner. Blaise was napping his mouth open, completely oblivious to the heavy tension that silently built up in the air around them. Draco was unnerved and his guts twisted more than it had the past few days. He guessed the waiting had finally gotten to him. Blaise's light snoring and Brown's fidgeting weren't of any help, and a headache was coming.

"Malfoy?"

Draco, who had been pinching his nose between two fingers, gave Potter a questioning and surprised frown.

"Can you feel it?" Draco didn't need to ask what he was talking about. He could feel it too. His guts twisted the more and he took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes."

"Did Hermione say anything before they went there?"

"No."

"Shit." He rubbed his face with both hands, lifting his glasses to his forehead, then he mumbled: "Her gut feelings are always good. Sure she didn't say anything?"

"She didn't. But she wrote a bit more than usual." Potter cocked his head to a side in thinking.

"When she's stressed she speaks more." When she was angry too.

"Think that's it?" Potter just nodded the confirmation Draco hadn't really needed. They could be wrong but Draco had come to believe Potter's guts were often right, the guy had defeated Voldemort on these after all.

* * *

Hermione had had a strange uneasy feeling all day. Writing to Malfoy had released her nerves a bit but not nearly enough for her to stop fidgeting.

Kingsley and Ron had gone to secure the perimeter and the rest of them were left to wait in a ramshackle wooden shack in the middle of the woods. The shack was probably an abandoned muggle hunting lair, so she'd warded it against muggles too just in case.

The air felt heavy and cold, and tension was palpable around them. Neville had an odd nervousness to his moves as he kept alternating between pacing and fidgeting. Lee was drenched from the constant efforts, he wasn't used to perform this much intense magic everyday. He still managed perfectly fine though. Dean was serious, but as always, they couldn't tell how well he was doing, since he never really spoke too much.

Ron had been impatient and growling under his breath all day, while Kingsley had kept his quiet and serious façade, but Hermione knew better.

A flapping noise made her jerk her head up in the air as an owl passed above the wards. An owl. An owl with a parchment attached to his paw.

They all stood instantly and went to the edge of the wards. Ron and Kingsley apparated less than two minutes after and were abruptly pulled inside the wards by Neville and Dean.

They didn't need to say anything. They were all going. Hermione turned around without even waiting for the orders, and waved her wand at the shack to make sure they hadn't forgotten a thing. When she turned back around Kingsley nodded. She left the wards on the shack, just in case, and they all walked out.


	18. Chapter 18: The end of the world

They ran, following Kingsley and Ron that had the lead. Hermione was reminded of the final battle, when Harry, Ron and she had run to the whomping willow in search of Voldemort. She felt the same dread as she had back then, but a lot more determination.  
Today she knew exactly what she was capable of, and the Lestranges didn't scare her. What did were the anticipation and the unknown parameter to such mission.

Kingsley stopped abruptly, they were too close to keep running, they risked being heard or seen. Set as a clock they all did what they were supposed to do. Put themselves in formation, Dean and Ron on front, Kingsley and Lee in the middle, Neville and Hermione at the back, then disillusion themselves, then silencio, and finally follow the lead.

Lavender and Harry's presence was missed, like they'd be outnumbered without them, but Hermione kept going anyway, ignoring her gut feeling.

She was able to feel the wards before they even reached them. This was definitely the place. She saw the dirt move to the side as the others stepped away to let her pass. She did and then, lifted her wand.

* * *

Draco's nervousness was at the worst it had ever been. He'd given up the swirling of his wand in his hands, afraid to break it, to wring his fingers together instead. Blaise had woken up and was pacing along the aisles, his eyes stuck to his coin.

The oddest was that now, Potter was calm. He sat, his face peaceful, his eyes closed, his wand firmly clenched in his hand. Brown arboured the exact same composure, but she sat right on the floor, leaning against a bookshelf.

What was wrong with them? Now that they'd clearly established that something was surely going to happen that night, they'd calmed down. Draco and Blaise were the exact opposite. Maybe the Gryffindors fed on bravery after all. Maybe the upcoming action was something they were attracted to. The natural behaviour in such a situation was to panic though. But Draco's pride didn't allow him to panic when the two bloody Gryffindors were so composed.

He was supposed to stay calm and show a mask of blankness. He was a bloody Malfoy. But as his left foot started tapping the floor on its own volition, he stood and resolved to pacing with Blaise.

"Calm down." Said Brown, not even opening her eyes.

"Shut up." He snapped.

"Seriously Malfoy, if you start panicking you'll loose your way when it comes." Draco cocked an eyebrow at her babbling. Then the words hit him and he understood. They were getting psychologically ready for the worst.

"How?"

"Call Blaise first and come sit with me I'll show you." She said.

He did as bid and had to drag Blaise by the sleeve to have him sit on the floor in front of the blonde wolf.

"Close your eyes." She said and they reluctantly obliged. Blaise sighed to show how stupid he felt.

"From where could they enter the manor?"

"The front doors." Draco answered.

"What would you do then?"

"Wait in the drawing room, side of the chimney. "

"You'd manage?"

"Yes."

"Where else?"

"The garden lounge."

"Where would you be?"

"In the tea room, behind the grand painting."

"Would you manage?"

"Yes."

"See what I'm doing?"

"Yes."

"Keep doing it."

And he did. He felt Blaise relax considerably next to him a few minutes after and knew that he was doing it too.

Reviewing every possibility, every case scenario, every spell, hex, curse he could use, everything.

* * *

Time was flying away, slipping from her fingers as water would. It was already four in the morning when Hermione finally broke the wards entirely. She mirrored them at the same time Neville was checking how many people were in there. It was obvious that they were a lot and they could check on the wards anytime. They needed to be fooled, at least until they decided how to proceed.

Once the first deed done, she stepped back and Lee took her spot.

While he did she took in the house that had just appeared before her, far enough that she could only decipher yellow squares instead of windows. Only two were lit.

The house itself wasn't that big, two storey, stoned façade, surrounded by trees. She could see a man at the front door, and two rounding at the back.

She felt a brush at her shoulder and started backing away. A hand gripped hers and she walked backwards, watching their back, wand ready.

Once they were far enough not to be heard, they ran back to the shack.

"Fifteen." Said Neville. Shit, way more than them.

"Bet we're surprisingly lucky and there's a meeting." Suspected Ron.

"Surely. They never regroup that many people without purpose. They must be preparing another attack. A big one." Added Dean.

"We're just on time then." Ron's eyes flashed with something a bit too close to sadism to Hermione's taste.

"Jordan?" Asked Kingsley.

"Parchment's there."

"Meeting for sure then. All right, last time we speak." Kingsley took a deep breath, probably to clear his thoughts and continued: "So, we tell the others to put the bait out. Then, we check how many of them goes out there. Depending on that I'll decide with Harry who stays, who goes. If you go, you stay at the outskirts of the Manor, and wait for all of them to enter. Only then do you go in to close them in. If you stay, I'll go for the stone, presuming they don't take it with them, while you cover my back. Then we incapacitate and arrest as much of those sons of bitches as possible. Which means we arrest them all. Everyone all right?"

Hermione would have answered a fuck no but she felt like it might anger Kingsley. It was how she felt though. Fucking not all right.

* * *

Draco heard Potter shuffle on his armchair, and half a second later he said:

"Guys." All stood the instant and closed the space between them and Potter. He was tapping his coin, his eyes pleated, his mouth a thin line.

"Malfoy, do your job. Zabini, yours." Potter was back to being the boss and Draco obeyed without even questioning it in his mind. He turned his back to the others and concentrated. He lifted his wand, slowly, twisting it twice to the left, once to the right and muttered the incantation. He couldn't risk unvoiced magic. He didn't release the spell with the last flick needed though, but instead opened his eyes and waited for Blaise to finish sending his patronus.

 _I wish to join. It's taken longer than I had anticipated but I've defeated Malfoy to prove my loyalty. The manor is yours._

He'd spoken in an icy and proud voice, as if he was doing them a favour. Draco recognised that tone, he'd heard Blaise use it all through their Hogwarts years and he realised he didn't like it at all. Felt all too real. But then Blaise turned a worried and stressed gaze to him and it was with trust that Draco flicked his wand.

* * *

Here, they finally moved. The lights were turning on on both floors, and it was now lit with a total of eight yellow squares from where Hermione stood. The guard on front and the two at the back went in.

Now, they waited for them to go. Hermione supposed it would take a while, and she kept her gaze adverted on the house. But it only took fifteen minutes and now the back door was open and hooded figures were coming out in line. Hermione swallowed, they were ten. If they all went to the manor some of them would have to go too.

The figures walked slowly, still in a lined formation, to the edge of the fake wards, at the end of the backyard. At least they didn't know they were there. But Hermione couldn't see them any longer. She heard a shushing sound and knew she had to follow. A noise resounded at her left and she started that way, scanning the floor for the other's footsteps. She caught one and kept going. It stopped abruptly where the trees went thinner, and fewer.

Now she could see them again, what remained of them. They were only five left. She heard the shuffle, and even the coin tapping, her ears on the lookout for any suspect noise.

Then there was a sweep of air to her right and a tiny yellow light. An almost inaudible murmur followed:

"Parchment's gone." She heard the coin tapping again. But her coin remained still and she knew that she was staying. All men were gone and after two minutes of heavy silence, only broken by the forest's sounds and the wind blowing softly, there was a pop that clacked and resounded at her back. She turned around but realised that some of them had just left to the Manor.

They waited quietly to see if they'd been heard but nothing happened. Then Kingsley's murmur brushed her ear.

"Granger, Thomas you cover for me. Stay unseen." So she was left there with only Dean and Kingsley. There were still five men inside the house. They'd manage if they played it smart. Stay unseen indeed.

* * *

"They're coming. Ten of them. Malfoy can you still tell where they are?"

"I'll only be able if they stay out of the house. I had to permit their entrance."

"All right so we'll know where they'll be. Ron, Lee and Neville are coming for back up. They'll stay out until they're all in."

"We know Potter."

Scarhead gave him a glare but said nothing and they waited. Draco knew that they were probably already outside the Malfoy land, planning their entrance. So he kept wary and pricked his ears, even though it was useless. Then, he felt it. In his wand arm, the ward was warning him he had guests. The ward had no idea those were not guests but scumbags that would regret setting foot there.

"They entered. Three at the garden door, seven front door."

"Lavender, Zabini and I front door. Will you manage alone Malfoy? They can't see you're alive."

Draco nodded and they all ran out the library to take their positions. He reached the tea room just when he knew the front door had opened. He hid behind the grand painting and reviewed all he'd thought about earlier. Three men. He'll manage, if he played it smart.

After a few minutes of intense staring at the door from the shadows, stress was about to take him when the door was blasted off its hinges with a big flash of red light and a loud crash.

He kept still and silent, eyes darting the entrance, waiting. Nothing happened for a moment and he thought they might be waiting to see if someone was there. As he didn't dare breathe and was starting to feel dizzy, three hooded figures entered slowly.

"Malfoy's always been stupid. One spell and the door's off." The voice was mocking and slightly familiar as Draco thought that they were the stupid morons. He'd lowered his wards, usually no one but him and his mother could enter this door.

"Let's find Zabini and bring his sorry arse back there. I bet the coward is pissing his pants right now."

"If he's even hidden, the idiot may think we really wanted him in."

"Like we'd take cowards and blood traitors into our ranks." An icy laugh followed and Draco felt a sudden bout of anger flash his eyes.

"Speaking of which I bet Lucius is drooling all over his cell knowing that someone finally killed his unworthy son."

It was the last words Draco could hear, as they had slowly left the tea room. He waited until he thought they were at the end of the corridor and got out of his hiding. He followed them as quietly as possible and caught a glance at their back as they stopped upon a big painting of his great grand father.

"Err … All fucking blonds."

Wrinkling his nose in anger at the inattentive men, Draco attacked.

"Stupefix!" The response was expected and careless.

"Crucio!"

* * *

Hermione came at an abrupt stop at the last tree before the house. Three figures were arguing at the back door.

"You leave now. There's no time!"

"Come on dear we're not even supposed to be here!"

"I don't care! Father! He said Zabini was coming! I have a right to see my future fiancé!" What a stupid bint. Pansy's father had a firm hold of her daughter's fore-arm and the last was fighting fiercely to get off his grip. Her mother stood next to her and grabbed her hand as she managed to free herself from her father.

"Pansy this is enough! You do as I say or I'll have to take measures! Darlene you take her now!"

"But if Rabastan hears he's going to …" The mother cut herself, shooting a worried glance at her husband, that drifted to her daughter as her eyes grew wide.

"He won't. He's busy right now. And he's not the dark lord dear I can handle him."

"What … Mother what are you talking about?"

Mr Parkinson sighed.

"There is no marriage Pansy. Now you go." The tone he'd employed was icy and left no place for argument. Pansy seemed to realise what was happening and her face discomposed around her pug like nose.

"Fa … Father?" She got no answer as her father nodded to Mrs Parkinson and went back in the house, closing the door after him.

"Mother?"

"Come Pansy." The unsurprisingly pugged faced woman tugged at her daughter's hand forcefully and they both ran to the edge of the now broken wards. They disapparated only a few seconds after.

So they were down to only three men. One of them was Rabastan Lestrange, the other Mr Parkinson, that claimed being able to outdo Lestrange, and the third was unknown.

Kingsley came into sight briefly, well hidden behind a large tree. He signed for her and Dean, whom she couldn't see, to follow him. If Rabastan was there, there was a chance that the stone was there too.

Kinglsey disappeared again and Hermione followed where he'd pointed his finger. The second window to the door. No light was lit on the ground floor and peeking inside all she could see was a traditional lounge that looked quite like Mrs Malfoy's. She lifted her wand and checked it. Nothing, her ward breaking had been effective even on the house. She vanished the glass and jumped on the windowsill, to let herself in.

Then, she checked the room while hearing shuffle behind her and she knew the others had jumped in too.

Kingsley came into view again, Dean followed and finally Hermione did too. The head of their department nodded and took the lead. Dean and Hermione followed him, glancing behind their shoulders as they quietly stepped out the lounge.

When they finally reached a grand marbled staircase, Hermione realised the house had been magically extended to the size of a small manor. It was nothing compared in size to Malfoy Manor, but it probably reached half of it anyhow.  
They hadn't been able to check every room and risked being attacked at their back if they went up. After all there was still one man they knew nothing about. Kingsley was hesitating but he finally came to a decision and retrieved Harry's invisibility cloak from his pocket. Extended too apparently.

"Check, then join me." He murmured. "I'll tap if needed." Hermione trusted him to manage both Parkinson and Lestrange but she was still not too keen on leaving him alone when they didn't know who was the third person. Dean seemed to think likewise.

They obeyed anyway. Dean took the lead and walked to the corridor they hadn't checked, Hermione followed. There was nothing in the ball room, nothing in the dining room, nothing in the back kitchen. Dean bit his lower lip once they reached the last lounge.

"No one, you'd manage to stay down?" He whispered.

"Can go up." Hermione had never imagined Dean could feel this torn. He shook his head.

"If they see Potter's muggleborn, they'll know he's at the manor." Of course. She couldn't be seen, she was known among them. If Kingsley and Dean were beaten, they'd probably just think aurors had found their hiding. They wouldn't necessarily guess there was a trap at the Manor. She had to remain unseen. She managed a silent sigh and nodded. Dean didn't look very pleased with leaving her alone, never leave an auror alone was the golden rule. As every rule Kingsley had ever installed, it was going to be broken, again.

"If anyone comes back, hide, tap." She nodded again, and grabbed his hand to give him a small quick squeeze. He smiled and then he was gone.

Hermione warily went out the lounge a minute after, she would remain unseen, but she would patrol, they could have missed something. The stone for instance.

* * *

Draco ducked the awful unforgivable and fired an expelliarmus their way. One wand flew to him and he pocketed it, running in the first room he found. They followed. What a bunch of idiots.

He found himself in his father's old office and hid at the back of the door. Predictable, but the best position. What ensued was unexpected. The three men entered and they all had wands. He still had one in his pocket though.

The next few minutes were the longest of his life, as he had to fight three men alone. The first to fall had been hit with a nasty reducto, the second a stupefix, and the last didn't fall, he ran after him in the corridor, shooting nasty curses everywhere.

Draco ran to the get closer to the others, by now the would be fighting too. They were outnumbered, severely outnumbered and he didn't have time to tap his coin. So he kept running, ducking the portraits that were blown away around him, up until he turned a corner and bumped into another hooded figure. The man had no mask and Draco had never seen him, but obviously the hooded idiot recognised him.

"MALFOY!" He yelled and started firing hexes as Draco ran past him and started in the lounge. He had almost reached the back door when he heard shouting and saw blue air pass his ear.

He turned around from the middle of the room and started hexing, shouting like a madman, and managed to hit the man he'd knocked himself into just before.

The other caught with him though, just as he passed the back door. Draco ran down the flack of stairs that leaded to the kitchen, there he could go up and he'd be close enough to the lounge to reassemble the battle.

* * *

Hermione was pacing around the large ground floor warily, her heart pounding furiously. She reopened the ball room door, and entered it when a large thud and a strong scream resounded. She'd only taken a quick step when a voice came way too close to her ears.

"Where do you think you're going pretty thing?" She snapped around and fired.

"Petrificus totalus!" The man had obviously not expected that. Hermione waited for him to fall down and then got closer to see his face. She pulled his hood back. Familiar. The paralysed man's death glare morphed as recognition hit his eyes. She thought of shooting a body-bind jinx but her eyes fell on the door he'd came from and she forgot to try and remember who he was.  
That door had definitely not been there before. Pricking her ears to catch what was happening upstairs she realised there was no noise.

Either they'd been caught, and she needed to leave, or they were searching for the stone and she had a minute.

But what she felt once she touched the door made up her mind. A ward. A really strong ward. Something was kept in there. She tested it, three times. And then her mind started racing.

* * *

Draco managed to be out the kitchen and in the stairs that led up to the ground floor before the other man, he had kept quite the seeker's stamina apparently. He still had a large distance to run but he could manage to run close to the drawing room and get the others within earshot. As he heard the man start up the stairs he was already at the last step. But when the large corridor displayed before him he could see yet another hooded figure about ten steps away. The man turned around and paused a second before recognition hit his eyes. Draco couldn't believe his lack of luck. The first man he'd stupefixed had managed to recover.

"Sectusempra!" Oh no, not again.

"Protego! Reducto!" The man fell to his side but the other had caught up with him so Draco turned around. No more running away. The man's face twisted in an insufferable smirk as he lifted his wand very slowly.

Duelling he wanted, duelling he would get.

* * *

Seventeen minutes of brain wrecking and spells and charms and the small wooden door was open. Not an easy one, but a logically broken one. Hermione gave a quick glance to check that the man was still incapacitated before lighting her wand and stepping in the room.

The smell. Horror. Death. She froze, for how long, she had no idea.  
The scene before her was like nothing she'd even seen in her life. Bodies, broken bodies, dead people were laying on the blood-coloured floor. It was a butchery.  
Hermione's heart was racing, trying to escape her ribcage as she felt tears wet her cheeks. But she couldn't panic. Not now. She took a scared step in, trying to see just bodies.

She counted seven. Two men probably dead by avada after a large amount of beating up, three others, a woman and two men, had a gigantic hole in their chest, very much alike Mrs Zabini had had.

One was a child, a tiny raven haired boy, beaten. Probably starved to death. Hermione's heart stopped at once when she involuntarily caught a glimpse a his broken face, his dirty cheeks had been stained by tears. Next to him was a blond woman, curled up on her side against the wall, her back to Hermione.

As she approached she heard a silent pleading moan. She was alive. The woman was alive. Hermione ran the three steps that kept her away from her and reached for her shoulder. The poor woman flinched away and whimpered weakly.

"I'm here to help you. Miss I'm here to help. Look at me." The woman startled at her voice and snapped her face up in fear and surprise. Hermione lifted her lighting wand to her face.

"Do you recognise me?" The woman's shaky breath only intensified and Hermione got no response as she started shaking. She didn't.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm here to help. Can you stand?" The woman pleated her eyes, still shaking from head to toe, but eventually nodded. Hermione crouched to help her when she tried to weakly lift herself from the floor.

"What's your name?"

"Cl … rissa F..."

"Flint? Clarissa Flint?" The woman nodded and her shaking lowered slightly.

"I'll get you out of here." Hermione took hold of the poor woman and retrieved the sock that was her usual personal Portkey. She'd just tap the coin for Dean or Kingsley to wait for her, or disapparate.

"You'll land in my office at the ministry. Next door is the head's office. Creevey should come there in about an hour. Tell him, he'll take care of you." The woman hesitated briefly but she seemed to be so desperate to get out of this hell that once Hermione had charmed the Portkey and handled it to her, she took it right away.  
Thirty seconds later she was gone. Hermione released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and slowly made her way out. Then she got a coined message. Kingsley had left. She reached the door, and realised they must think her gone because of her Portkey being activated. So she quickly lifted her wand to tap her coin for Dean.

Then, there was a loud blow and a flash of purple light.

Her wand hand received the shock. She heard them crack. Every bone in it. She screamed and missed her next target. The hex she'd sent dejected to the floor at the man's right and set the carpets on fire. She fired a protego as he lifted his wand again but her broken hand seemed to alter her moves and it vanished instantly. The sadistic smirk that took the man's features was a very bad sign. She ducked. Shit. She got blasted on her side against the wall full force. Dizzy, she still managed to stand right back up as the inhuman piece of crap laughed.

"Does it hurt mudblood?" So he'd recognised her, how come she hadn't before? Marcus Flint!

"Flipendo!" Still dizzy from the shock she missed her target again.

"That's all you got?" She couldn't see as blood had started dropping from her eyebrow but she fired anyway, her wand feeling the threat. She was no longer responsible for the damages she would cause.

"Incendio!" She heard the flames. But a roar and a flash later and she felt herself fall as a slashing pain seized her left thigh.

The next second she was on the floor panting, unable to scream, blinded by pain. Dizziness and fear assaulted her in waves and she couldn't move. She could feel the blood pouring out of her leg without even touching it. The smell of smoke was all she could decipher, she couldn't hear him any longer, and she realised the pain hadn't blinded her, blood had. After a moment, which length she couldn't say, she realised her left hand was wet. Blood had dripped all around her. She gripped what felt to be a gigantic wound tightly, trying to apply pressure. The pain was unbearable and she almost blacked out. She managed to rub her left eye clean with her sleeve. What she saw made her gag.

She'd lost too much blood. And it wasn't the regular crimson blood as from a simple cut. No, this one was thick and a dark shade too close to black. He'd cut through an artery. And she couldn't perform healing magic on herself for it would drain all the remaining fragile strength she had. Shit. She was doomed. The others were gone and she'd just bleed to death there, on that damned marbled floor. At least she'd stained the carpet with her supposedly muddy blood.

The heat from the burning fire was unbearable and only accentuated the swelling of her broken fingers. Her wand finally fell from her loose grip. Her right hand was so swollen that she couldn't grab it again, and her left was pointlessly pressing her wound. Blood dripped from her right eyebrow too and obstructed her view. She was defenceless. She couldn't see. She was ready to loose consciousness. She was already dead.

* * *

Draco felt hot on the thigh, thinking he got scuffed by a spell, he ignored it and fired an incendio on the scumbag. He hit unexpectedly and the man finally fell to the floor, screaming his lungs out, as the magical flames took his clothes and the smoke engulfed him in a giant cloud of grey. But the now burning sensation only intensified and Draco was hit with a sudden bout of panic. His parchment. Shit he didn't have time for Granger's informations. But it burnt so hard he had to at least retrieve it. Maybe her informations were vital. But the man's screams had alerted the others and he heard them run to the corridor from the drawing room.

Draco ran to the corner of the corridor, sending stupefixes and random hexes over his shoulder, and finally found an alcove where he could hide for a few seconds. He retrieved the damn thing and froze. It was covered in blood. But the worst was that, once seen, the parchment kept its horrific dark red colour. It didn't fade. Blood had not stained it, it was flowing on it. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Everything after that became blurry, as Draco realised Granger was hurt. Badly hurt. Keeping the parchment in hands a little longer didn't make the blood vanish from it. He had to do something. Unfortunately he'd waited too long and a tall dark haired wizard found him.

But all he could think about was Granger. She'd die. She was supposed to be safe, they were here, she was supposed to be safe. They'd only been five of them back there. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco ducked an inch enough for the curse to miss. He fired incendios and stupefixes everywhere, and jumped out the alcove like a madman. He had to find her. He had to find Jordan. He needed Jordan.

Running around in circles wouldn't help, firing hexes and curses and now Unforgivables behind his shoulder, he ran to the lounge where the others had gone earlier. He didn't give a shit who he might hit, he didn't give a shit about anything else. Granger.

Stumbling and slipping on a pool of blood he managed to enter the drawing room, having only been shot in the shoulder. He hadn't even felt the burn, just that it was now harder to move his arm. He didn't care. Jordan was there, duelling a masked figure. Draco plunged in and fired a reducto right to the man's head. The result was nasty and Jordan stood now frozen, watching who had saved his arse by exploding a head.

"Jordan track Granger's parchment!"

"What? Malfoy? Careful flipendo!"

"Shit, move." He grabbed him by the elbow and threw the parchment at him, leading him to outside the room by the back door.

"She's hurt track her parchment!" Jordan's face discomposed but he didn't move.

"We need to get back in there Malfoy!"

"NO, Track that parchment!"

"Malfoy the protocol …"

"FUCK PROTOCOL TRACK IT!"

And then all Draco could see was red. Jordan didn't want to help. Granger would probably die. The man kept shaking his head at Draco, and refused to lift his bloody wand. Draco yelled incoherently, Granger! Granger would die if he didn't hurry. Waving the parchment at Jordan's face didn't make him move, the man kept looking at the drawing room behind Draco's shoulder, the only time he lifted his wand was to cast a protego. Draco realised he didn't give a shit. Jordan didn't care about Granger. She would die. She would fucking die. Why wouldn't he track the parchment? It would only take two minutes.

"Malfoy we need you in there, we need to go back!"

"I DON'T CARE, TRACK IT!" A devastating and burning anger was running through him and since Jordan didn't want to save her, Draco would make him. That's when he knew he had nothing to loose but her. Hermione Granger. Dying. She was dying. And he was shaking Jordan by the shoulders, yelling incoherent orders, his eyes burning with tears and anger, his shoulder aching.

"MALFOY!" Brown's roar stopped him and she tried to grab him by the elbow to take him away from Jordan, but he wouldn't let her, Granger would die.

"SHE'S DYING AND HE WON'T HELP!"

"Shit. Shit."

"Protocol …"

"FUCK PROTOCOL YOU BLOODY FUCKING KILLER!" The next words that escaped Brown's and Jordan's mouth were incoherent babbles that only made him loose time.

"FUCKING TRACK IT NOW OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"

"I'll keep them there, track it Lee." Here, one reasonable person. Draco let go of Jordan's shoulders, ready to hex the shit out of him if he didn't do as told. The idiot looked shocked but it didn't matter. He lifted his wand after an eternity where Draco had decided to punch him right in the mouth. He tracked it and it took way too long. Draco was pushed by adrenaline and his whole body was trembling when the wanker finally opened his mouth again.

"Take it and apparate." He said. Draco took the parchment back and disapparated right on the spot. Leaving the monstrous murderer of Hermione Granger there.

He landed in what he guessed to be a ballroom, which was on fire. A metallic smell took his nose right away. Blood. He could smell it above the smoke and it was out of sight. Said smoke was so thick it started to coat his throat in a thin layer of ash and he found himself out of breath devastatingly too quickly. After two useless repellent charms he realised he'd have to take measures or he'll asphyxiate and die on the spot. Unable to see past his feet he stopped and coughed several times before being able to gather his thoughts. With his wand he cut both sleeves from his cloak, threw the now useless piece of clothing on the floor and used aguamenti to moist the loose sleeves. He'd learnt every possible trick after the fiendfyre, even muggle ones, just in case. Knotting one around his mouth and nose, he carried the other close to his chest, taking again quick steps forward, his vision blurry and darkened by tears and smoke.

He was never going to find her. She was probably already dead. She was dead and he was going to die too. She was dead. Draco kept going anyway, his head bowed, back arched as much as he could to avoid the smoke, unable to follow the smell of blood any more, panic creeping through his core, anguish along his veins. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. His heart constricted furiously, his eyes watered even more and his hands started to shake but he kept going. He would probably die trying, but he'd find her. He had to. He couldn't live if he didn't.

He slipped on something and at that moment, died a bit inside. There was a pond of thick dark blood on the marbled floor that shone morbidly through the heavy smoke. His breath quickened and as he took one more step his heart stopped at the horror of the scene before him.

Hermione was half-sitting half-laying against the wall, in an pool of her own blood, a hand loosely settled atop a hollow wound on her left thigh, her right hand clenched and inhumanly swollen had let go of her wand and Draco gulped before lifting his gaze to her face. She was deadly ashen. So white, he couldn't discern her lips from her face any more, the only thing that now stood out in a furious and unnatural way, were her freckles.

She was dead. Someone had beaten her to death, her left eye was marred in black bruises and streams of blood had stained her face and dried out to leave a thin brown scab down to her lips and she didn't breathe. Horror struck him as death itself would, and Draco fell to his knees. He heard the snatching sound of a horrific scream of pain bounce then fade in the smoke and realised it was his own. He'd never thought he could feel so much pain. His chest was so tight, he couldn't draw a breath. She was dead. He was too late. Hermione Granger was dead.

Absurd. No, she couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. She'd told him she would catch them. She'd said so herself and she was always right. She'd never said she'd die! She didn't die! Grabbing her cold shoulders with both hands in the burning ambient heat, he shook her vehemently.

"Granger ! No ! Hermione ! Wake up !" She didn't. He grabbed her around the neck then and squeezed her cheeks, touched her face in frantic and disoriented moves, stroke her hair and screamed her name. Her maiden name. _Hermione._ A name he'd never said aloud, and now he was, too late, she would never hear it.

A blow. Wait, he'd felt a blow. Yes! She was breathing. A shallow and irregular breath but it was there! Trembling from head to toe and covered in blood Draco managed to finally loosely cover her mouth with the wet sleeve to protect her from the smoke, then he pointed his wand at the wound and cast the strongest healing spell he knew. The damage was morbid and the spell useless. Taking off the sleeve that didn't cover his face any more, he tied it tightly around her thigh. Feeling the heat of the fire coming closer, he managed to control his nerves enough to think of getting her out of there. She was light. Too light. And limp in his arms as he lifted her behind her back and knees. She was dying in his arms and he'd kill himself if she didn't make it. He ran.


	19. Chapter 19: Goodbyes

Hermione's head was pounding. She couldn't feel anything else but her brain, apparently trying to escape her skull by hammering on its front. She didn't dare open her eyes for she knew it would only make things worse. Maybe she was in hell. It definitely felt like hell.

Trying to focus on something else than the excruciating pain she felt, she discovered that her entire body felt like it'd been smashed under a gigantic wall made of rocks. Sharp rocks, with razor blades edges. Which were probably still crushing her. She heard a moan and felt her mouth move, to her utter ordeal, it hurt too.

Then she heard whispers, low voices speaking gibberish she couldn't understand, and then calloused finger wrapped around hers and her eyes snapped open.

She was in saint Mungo's for sure. She wasn't dead after all. Not in hell yet. Great? The drapes were half-closed, and considering what she could see from the window facing her, it was the middle of the night. Then, she remembered the fingers and slowly turned her face to her left. Arthur Weasley was smiling faintly at her, his whole posture the paint of sorrow and worry.

"Arth …" It hurt so bad that she cut herself even before he started talking.

"Shh. Don't speak dear." She gave him what she was sure to be an almost imperceptible questioning frown and he smiled the more. He sighed and finally said it whole, pausing at each sentence to make sure she followed.

"You were severely injured by a really nasty curse, almost bled to death, were burnt, almost asphyxiated, and presumably beaten. We didn't know if you'd wake up. We've been taking turns, but it's only been two day. The others are at the burrow. I'm going to call them, Georgie went to fetch Luna. They'll be back soon. Is it all right if I leave your side for a bit?"

She nodded.

"Rest dear." He said and let go of her hand to peck her forehead. She'd never been fonder of Arthur Weasley. Waking up to Harry or Ron, or maybe Lavender or Molly wouldn't have appeased her the same way. The elder Weasley patriarch had a calm and reassuring aura, even when his words and facial expressions betrayed all his worry, it gave her the comfort she needed. Her father had a very similar way of handling things, even if slightly more tinted with anger. But her father wouldn't come around. Her mother wouldn't either. They were a few steps away, maybe a few floors, and they were strangers. Tears prickled their way down her cheeks, adding to her physical pain, sorrow, grief and suddenly worry took her. Were all the others fine? Who had found her? Whoever it was, that person must be hurt, she'd been in the middle of a magical fire!

"Hello lovely!" George's cheer made her lift her head too fast, she winced in pain and he pulled a face full of apologies. Luna was at his foot and closed the door behind them. Hermione flinched, though only inwardly, at her radish earrings, sure those weren't sanitary. She came to her side as George took Arthur's seat, and gave her an airy smile.

"I'm going to give you a potion for the pain Hermione, but it will hurt to drink, and you'll be back to sleep right after, all right? I'm sorry, I know, but we'll answer all your questions in the morning when you've found your voice again."

Luna pushed a vial full of a nasty smelling greenish potion to her lips, and she'd been right. The cold liquid burnt her entire throat as if it'd been acid, and she felt another lot of tears streak her face.

The last thing she remembered after that, was drifting to sleep as George murmured something weirdly related to radishes.

The next day was all blurry images of red hair and glasses and attempts at hugging that had sent her right back to sleep after Luna's magical vial of whatever that acrid tasting potion was, all that after only a minute awake. The only thing she had a vivid memory of was Harry telling her that they'd caught the stone, and really, it was all that mattered.

When Hermione really woke up the next time and didn't feel like a total and utter pile of crap, it was early in the morning, and her room was full. She heard whispers even before opening her eyes and as her head was no longer pondering like hell, she opened them right away.

Harry, Ron, Molly, Andromeda and Lavender were there. Molly was right at her side, sitting on a chair and was the first to notice that Hermione was awake.

"Hermione dear how are you feeling?" Everyone turned to see her and she was assaulted by a full range of bright smiles and quiet cheers.

"All right I guess." Her voice was hoarse and broken but it worked nonetheless.

"Ronald go fetch that Luna girl will you?" Molly asked and Ron pouted, but went away after winking Hermione's way. Andromeda then addressed Harry with the exact same motherly way to order people around, so similar it felt like both the elder women were siblings:

"Harry dear, same with Ginny here, maybe she can come in with Teddy? Would that be all right Hermione?"

"Of course." Hermione smiled, and it didn't hurt as much as it just pinched her throat lightly. Harry nodded and obliged too.

"I have someone to drag in too then." Said Lavender, and Hermione suddenly felt trapped. Only Andromeda and Molly were left in the room and as a child about to get a lecture, Hermione could sense it was not a good thing.

"Hermione dear I've been so worried! How did this happen?" Molly asked, looking concerned, worried and angry all at once, as Andromeda started:

"The boys won't tell us anything, stating it is confidential …" Hermione had to stop the upcoming questioning and she had to do it now.

"It is. I'm sorry I can't tell you exactly what happened. And to be honest I wasn't conscious at the end … I need to speak with Harry and Ron."

"I see. This is useless Molly I told you."

"I'm sorry Meda …"

This painful conversation got interrupted though, as Harry came back in with Ginny, who carried a sleepy Teddy in her arms.

"He's grown so much!" Said Hermione which woke the little guy up.

The next hour was complete chaos. Teddy was running around in the room, ruining everyone's effort to calm him down by giggling his face off anytime someone tried. Ron had come back with Luna, whom had given Hermione a slightly better tasting potion, as far as a mix of rotten fish and seafood could be called better tasting, and stayed with them. Lavender had not returned yet, but Neville and Dean had come by and stayed in too. Arthur and George had arrived about twenty minutes after Ron's return and the room was now so crowded Hermione contemplated the wish to grab her wand and cast an extension charm the instant.

It was all a joyous hell, where Hermione had had to answer about twenty times the same question about her pain, where Harry had whispered that they needed to talk - in her ear and in one of the rare moments Molly had had her attention focused on something else - where Ron had made countless idiotic jokes that had triggered George's endless giggling, and where Neville had blushed ten times at Luna's odd statements.

Arthur became the saviour of the day, and possibly the only high enough authority to dislocate Molly's figure from the chair she'd settled in, when he gave Harry a knowing look and asked everyone to let Hermione talk with her friends and colleagues a bit, as she certainly had a million questions remaining unanswered. Of course she had, and even if she didn't really want any of them to leave, she needed answers more.

Saying goodbye took almost a half hour. As soon as the door closed on Molly, who of course had been the last to leave, Harry sat in the chair she'd occupied and lifted a finger to Hermione's face.

"Wait a second. We'll wait for Lavender." Neville, Dean and Ron occupied themselves with conjuring chairs to sit down too, but Hermione couldn't wait.

"Let me guess, she's in charge of the Slytherins?"

"The Slytherin actually." Corrected Neville. Hermione frowned but didn't get a chance to ask since the door opened and Lavender entered, followed by Zabini.

"Where's Malfoy?" Hermione hadn't expected him, nor Zabini for that matter, to come by while the room was filled with Weasleys but since this was apparently a team reunion, she wondered why he wasn't there. She snorted at her own idiocy, had she really expected him to come at her bedside? Why would he?

"Really happy to see you too Granger, you look good by the way, I wondered when those hair of yours would sprout out of your head again."

The troll burst out laughing at Hermione's horror. Touching her hair she realised the potions had worn off. She was probably still almost blond but her curls where again that thick and uncontrollable mess it had once been.

"Godric's sake as if being in here wasn't enough!" She cried out. Zabini's laughter doubled and he was soon joined by chuckles from everybody else in the room, Hermione included. But thoughts of the Malfoy heir kept her from closing her mouth.

"You didn't answer, where is he?" She asked again, this time looking at Harry. He had a brand new scar below his right ear.

"That's the thing, err, he's been next door until yesterday morning."

"What? Why?"

"Well, he's the one who found you." Said Harry with a small smile.

"Actually he was the only one to know that you were injured." Said Lavender, taking a few steps in, and perching herself next to Hermione's feet at the edge of the bed.

"How?"

"The parchment." She said. Oh, right, her piece of parchment had been in her left pocket, right next to her injury. It had probably been soaked in blood.

"Lee traced your piece for him and he went for you." Lavender added with a bright smile and an all too knowing gaze Hermione didn't like very much.

"Yeah all Gryffindor like attitude, bullshit in other words. He refused to follow protocol and made Jordan do it. You guys broke my friend." Pouted Zabini and Hermione chuckled but worry for the absent blond annoying git was strongly gripping her throat so she asked.

"How bad was he?" She just couldn't believe he'd come for her. And yet he wasn't there right now.

"Few burns, really bad throat, a dislocated shoulder and a few bruises but nothing life threatening." Listed Harry. Right, at least he was okay, but why, since he'd bothered saving her life against protocol, wasn't he there too? How was she supposed to thank him?

"He'll come by later he's busy now." Said Neville, and everyone turned to him. Busy? On second sight it was true that they were all still in their auror's robes. Among the few almost healed bruises and under eye dark circles, she noticed they still all looked ready to go to sleep for a whole week.

"Busy? Wait, Harry, this is over right?"

"Yes, Kingsley's disposing of the stone as we speak. He'll state it's been destroyed in the fire, we didn't trust anyone else with it."

"Good." She nodded. "Don't want another lunatic to resuscitate a full bunch of nutjobs. Oh, what about Pansy?" Zabini and Lavender both chuckled.

"She'll be in trial too but Kingsley will bare witness, I think they'll be clement." Hermione nodded at Harry's response. Parkinson didn't deserve Azkaban. Her only crime had been her prejudice, and maybe her stupidity, right her prejudiced stupidity. According to Lavender, her nose was a crime in itself too but that was out of the subject.

Suddenly Hermione remembered what had made her stay in that damned ball room and gasped:

"Clarissa! How is Clarissa Flint?" Harry winced and everyone took a defeated expression. "What is it?"

"She died Hermione."

"What? How? But she went …"

"She had taken a vow Mione. She knew she couldn't talk but she still did, to Colin. And the vow killed her right after. It was her son Mione, the kid in there. They were beating him to force her to obey and make the money transactions." Explained Lavender.

"Oh Merlin." She felt tears drop from her lashes and swallowed before asking: "Who were the others?" Harry answered this time:

"Relatives to the death-eaters that had been resurrected before. That's how they did it. You were right as always, Rabastan had planned it all over from his cell, Parkinson executed the orders. They forced the relatives to resurrect the death-eaters. Once he got out he took care of Rodolphus and now they were planning on breaking in Azkaban to kill the kissed Bellatrix and resurrect her. She would have brought back Voldemort then."

Hermione had no idea how to respond to that. Clarissa Flint's little boy had been beaten and starved to death to force her mother to obey Lestrange. Hermione had saved to poor woman who had been so desperate after loosing her son, that she'd told Colin everything, at the price of her life. Hermione felt nauseous. Those monsters could burn in hell. Or on earth, they'd receive the kiss soon.

"And Marcus?"

"Son of a bitch died in the fire." Hissed Lavender. Hermione nodded, there was some sort of justice after all, then she lifted her face to her friends:

"I put that fire."

"No kidding, took a day to put off." Mocked Lavender, as Dean winked and gave her one his rare big grins.

They reviewed the mission's outcome in details for the next hour or so, and after Luna had come by again to give Hermione yet another disgusting potion, all, to Harry and Ron's exception, decided to let her rest. Lavender promised to come by the next day to fix her hair, and said she'd bring Ginny with her. Promised to be a cheerful and disgustingly gagging girly day. Hermione couldn't wait. Neville cheekily pecked her on the cheek in an affectionate gesture that left him a bit red around the nose, to Zabini's personal amusement, who chose this exact moment to comment:

"Am I smelling competition here? Longbottom beware! I'll win Granger's noble heart before you do! Let's fight!" Lavender burst out laughing and even Ron followed. Neville was particularly unmoved by Zabini's joke though, and Hermione couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"No need to loose a fight for me Zabini, Neville already won. Now get out before I decide to kick your arse from this very bed."

"Trust me, she will." Said Dean, patting Zabini's shoulder as he passed him.

"Getting kicked by a bushy-haired bookworm would be the worst thing to happen to a Slytherin, I surrender." He said, bowing.

"Smart move." Hermione smirked and the tall dark man antecedently harbouring a chivalrous faked expression now pulled out his tongue at her. She rolled her eyes but chuckled nonetheless and as soon as the door was closed asked:

"Is he drunk again?"

"Just trying to lift the mood I think."

"Yeah, he's been making a lot of jokes." Scowled Ron.

"Are you jealous?" Ron pouted but didn't answer. Hermione wondered how Zabini could keep cheering everyone up. Over the past weeks he'd lost his family, his home, and his best friend had been injured.

"Is he all right?"

"I don't know, it's hard to tell. His grand mother's funeral is in a week, we're all going."

"Of course." A strange silence followed suit, as Harry started looking at his hands, and Ron at the window, Hermione tried to gather her thoughts. They'd done it. The stone was being destroyed by the most trustful wizard in the country, the Lestranges will receive the kiss before the end of the week, Parkinson senior was in Azkaban, where the security had been reinforced, and guards tested, thanks to veritaserum. There were still a few of their cronies on the loose but alone they wouldn't try anything, and they'd catch them anyway. If Hermione had been able to catch Nott on her own, sure a few frightened sympathisers that weren't even death eaters would be a piece of cake for the auror's team.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"It's really over?"

"It is. Well, not entirely over, but you know … things should start to get better from now on."

"Better as in, sleep in your bed at night?"

"Better like that yes." He said with a small smile.

"Are you both all right?"

"Course we are Mione, it's you we were worried about." Stressed Ron, grabbing her wrist.

"Then, Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I quit."

"Thank Merlin!" Was his answer, followed by a heavy breath of relief, and even a lift of his eyes to the sky, well, the white ceiling in this case.

"Harry?" Queried Ron, looking suddenly all serious.

"Ron?"

"I quit too." The face Harry pulled was the most hilarious thing Hermione had seen in a very long time, she burst out laughing at the exact same time Ron did. Between heavy breath and uncontrollable giggles Ron managed to word to a scowling Harry:

"Kidding, wanted to see your face! Not disappointed!"

Wiping a tear of laughter from her face with the corner of the scratching white sheet she was under, Hermione remembered the last time she'd laughed like that. It wasn't so long ago, and it'd been with Malfoy. Where was he anyway? What could possibly keep him busy if the whole team had come here to see her? So what? Let's save the pathetic bookworm and then forget about her?

Right, maybe she was overreacting a bit. He was busy, all right. How was she supposed to thank him though? And no! It couldn't wait! To be honest, Hermione mostly wanted to check that he was indeed all right. If he'd hurt himself badly while saving her, she would never forgive herself.

Enough. She needed to shut her mind down. Thinking about him wouldn't bring him there, but something else might.

"Do you know if they kept my clothes from that night?" She asked Harry.

"They didn't Mione, everything was covered in blood."

"Oh." Had they throw away her parchment with it? Probably. To a third party the parchment just looked like a useless bit of paper. If they had, it was over, she'd never have the guts, nor a proper and decent excuse to make Malfoy charm another one for her. They'd never write again.

"Here, I kept that though." Harry rummaged through the pockets of his cloak, that had landed beside him on the armrest of his chair. He retrieved a few things and put them on her lap, atop the covers. Her golden coin, her compass, her beaded purse, and her parchment. He held the last piece between two fingers and smiled.

"Was that what you were worried about?" Hermione sighed, careful to avoid Ron's eyes, but there was no point in lying to them though.

"I want to thank him."

"Already did, quite a few times, and I said I'll take him for a shot of whatever he drinks." Said Ron, with a proud grin. Said grin deflated quickly after Hermione's next words though.

"So for you I'm only worth a drink?" His face discomposed slowly at her pretend glare, and redness crept up his neck.

"Err, of course not …"

"I'm just kidding Ron." She smirked.

"Ah ah. We broke Malfoy, they broke her Harry. We're doomed." Hermione chuckled.

"I'm not broken. Well, mentally I mean. Shut it Harry." She lifted a warning finger to the bespectacled man. "Thank you Ron, but I … I really want to thank him myself, he saved my life."

"I know."

They chatted a bit more, the subject drifting to lighter matters, such as Ginny's joy at seeing Harry home at night, or Ron's wishes to buy a new broom, and so on. It had been a really long day for Hermione though, it was, after all, the first she'd spent entirely awake, and she was exhausted. As she yawned, and now that they knew for sure that she'd be all right, Harry decided to let her rest. He had to grad Ron by the elbow but managed to take him out with him around six in the afternoon. A few painful hugs and smiles later and she was left alone in her bed.

She needed to sleep but had something more important to do. Grabbing her parchment and wand from the night stand, since she didn't have a quill, Hermione prepared herself to use magic to write on the piece of paper that had somehow saved her life too. She didn't know what to write.

What was she supposed to say? _Thank you for saving my life Malfoy, hope you're okay_? No. She wanted to see for herself if he was, and to thank him in person. The man had saved her life for Godric's sake. She would never have imagined Draco Lucius Malfoy putting his life at risks to save hers. And yet he'd done it. And then hadn't come with the others to see her. Maybe he was busy, maybe, maybe. But all she wanted was to see him. She tapped her wand to the parchment, which now read, in a neat and perfect writing that was too big to her liking:

 _\- Where are you?_

She waited for the words to disappear but they didn't right away. He was probably really busy. Maybe since she'd been asleep for days he didn't have his parchment with him. Perhaps he'd left it at … Grimmaud surely. Since the Manor was no longer an option. Where did he live anyway? Was he staying at Harry's? Right, he'd probably have gone back to his mother. The words faded. She waited impatiently for him to answer but he didn't for several minutes.

It was nerve wrecking. He was ignoring her. Why? She tapped her wand again.

 _\- So what? You save my life to ignore me?_

The words didn't fade right away either, and she decided to do as she'd always been doing on that parchment, so she added:

 _\- Answer me you jackass. Or do I have to come boss your sorry arse around again? Worked well once, will work twice._

This time she finally got an answer.

 _\- Your writing is odd. I thought it was someone else._

 _\- I'm using my wand, I don't have a quill. And it's not possible until I'm dead. You charmed that thing, remember?_

 _\- I do. Never mind._

Never mind what? He was being odd. Hermione felt a twinge in her heart, something had changed.

 _\- What's wrong?_

 _\- Nothing._

Well clearly something was.

 _\- I said Jackass and didn't get any female equivalent. Your answers are too short. Malfoy, what's wrong? Are you all right?_

He saw the message right away but only answered after a few minutes.

 _\- I thought you were dead for a minute. And that someone else had your parchment._

 _\- Oh. Well, I'm not. Thanks to you, which I hate having to say through this parchment. Why didn't you come today?_

 _\- I figured. I'm very busy at the moment, I'll come later._

Somehow she doubted it.

 _\- Really?_

 _\- If I find enough time, I will._

He didn't want to come, he didn't want to see her.

 _\- You don't have to, if you don't want to. I just wanted to thank you is all._

 _\- There's nothing to thank me for Granger, I was just doing what was right for once._

 _\- You saved my life, refusing to follow protocol. You didn't just do what was right, you put your like at risks to save mine. I owe you a life debt I'll never be able to repay._

 _\- As everyone else would have done. You owe me nothing._

Yet, they hadn't. He had. He should be proud, and all pretentious again. What was wrong with him? Hermione didn't know how to make this right, the only thing she knew was that she was right, and he was wrong.

 _\- Don't make me beg Malfoy, stop being so stubborn, I am right, I am always right, and you know it._

Then, she pushed her luck a bit, thinking that if he really didn't want to see her, then she wouldn't have any regrets, she would have tried.

 _\- Now, bring your idiotic skeleton over here so I can thank you properly. Or you'll have to face my wrath. (once I can walk again that is)._

* * *

Draco didn't like being bossed around. At all. But it was Hermione Granger bossing him around there. Again. The Hermione Granger he'd cried over like a baby in his hospital bed for two days, until Blaise had come with the news that she'd woken up. She was right, of course she was, maybe a minute more to bleed herself out and she'd have died in that awful ballroom. He'd saved her life.

He'd risked his, but hadn't really been able to think clearly from the moment he'd seen the blood on that parchment he was now keeping neatly flat on the table under his palm.

His life hadn't mattered back then. His life didn't matter when it came to hers. Finding her almost dead in that horrific ballroom had made him realise something he didn't dare think. All he allowed himself to think about was that he'd done the right thing. If someone deserved to live after all this mess, it was her. And she would.

She also wanted to see him. Exactly why she was bossing him around. She was shooting her last card. She wanted to thank him in person, and then what? It was over. They had no real reason to keep this parchment now, no real reason to keep writing, to keep in touch.

Potter had said he hoped she would go back to her old job now that the stone was being destroyed. He'd said, when visiting him in his hospital room, bearing a knowing look Draco hadn't appreciated that much, that she'd quit. So what? If he went to see her, it would be a goodbye. And Draco couldn't. He couldn't say goodbye now that he knew she was important. Did she even want him in her life? And if she did, could he bear her friendship? No, it would be too much. Or not enough. He didn't know.

His goodbyes were ready to be sent by check the following morning. This way he would have done everything in his power to make things right, to make her life right.

But apparently all she wanted was to see him since, when he kept thinking and wrecking his brain with unanswered questions, she wrote again.

 _\- I know I'll sound desperate, but I just wanted to see you. Check for myself that you are okay. I realise it must be too much to ask, since you've done so much already. I don't want to force it out of you, so I won't insist. My words will never express to what extent I am grateful but I hope you realise how much. I'll never forget what you did for me. Thank you Draco. Hope I'll see you around some day. Hermione._

Shit he was an idiot. She'd interpreted his silence or short answers, just the way she was supposed to. She'd said goodbye. And she'd called him Draco. She hadn't even realised she still had a card under her sleeve, and she'd just shot it at him, unknowing.

Draco wanted to see her, actually he wanted it so badly it was the reason why he hadn't. He still hadn't sorted through his feelings and he was afraid that seeing her would wake that something he didn't want to think about.

Inevitably she'd reject him, and he'd end up not seeing her anyway. So the real question was did he want to see her one last time? Check for himself that she was okay, exactly as she wished too?

Yes, he did.

How was he supposed to put it without looking like a complete wanker, now that she'd said all those things that had wrecked havoc in his mind? Maybe by being himself, as she'd done. As they'd always done.

 _\- Don't write me a goodbye letter just yet Granger, I'll come by tomorrow._

She didn't answer right away, she was probably swearing at what he'd made her write by staying silent. Yes, probably calling him a prat or a …

 _\- You're a wanker. Come in the morning I have a "girl" stupidity in the afternoon._

Close enough.

 _\- A wanker you're so desperate to see. Nine am ?_

Risky joke there.

 _\- Perfect. Yes, I am._

Shit he hadn't expected that. Surely she was playing with him.

 _\- Oh really? Never thought you'd be all over me Granger, thought of you more as a Longbottom kind of girl._

 _\- Again, as handsome as Neville is, I am not interested. As far as you're concerned, I am just glad you recovered from you little snap in stubborn idiocy and, I never thought I would say that, ever, but also to have back the pretentious and irritating Malfoy I've always known. Doesn't mean I'll ever be all over you, that is just disgusting, actually, it made me swallow back a bit of vomit._

She was glad? That he couldn't process. She was glad to have him back? What the hell did that mean? No, he would not overthink that. Yes, he would just ignore it.

 _\- Oh so I'm back to Malfoy now? No more Draco? No more pouring your feelings on the paper like a bloody fountain?_

 _\- Well, Draco was only to get you to do what I wanted. It worked so now you're back to Malfoy. As far as my feelings go, I would say actions speak a lot more than words …_

Oh fuck. Too much.

 _\- Touché. Touché. And you're a manipulative cow. See you tomorrow._

 _\- Yes, tomorrow Malfoy. ( I won.)_

One conversation. A single conversation and he was even more confused that he'd already been until then. Draco decided to shut his brain for the night. Right, and to do so, he needed a drink.

* * *

Hermione hadn't called him Draco to manipulate him of course, she'd done so in hope he would understand how grateful she was. She'd never thought it would change his mind. Bit it had, and it made her feel too nervous to sleep. He'd come in the morning but now that she'd poured her feelings on paper _like a bloody fountain,_ what was she supposed to say to him?

It was when she needed her brain the most that it seemed to fail her, now it was just blank.

She spent the night drifting off and on a sleeping haze, dreaming of the past few days, Malfoy's upcoming visit, and a few other things she had no wish to remember.

At seven in the morning Luna came to check on her. She did a lot of checking spells, made her drink two disgusting potions and redid her bandages. It was nasty. The wound was healing really slowly, and according to Luna, she'd have to stay a week more at least.

"You'll have to stay bedridden a few more days, and then we'll try to make you walk. As soon as you can walk steadily I'll send you home I promise."

Hermione snorted. Home. Her flat had a gigantic hole between the baths and the bedroom, thanks to the stupid absent ferret, and had only been a quiet space to sleep when she wasn't working, which hadn't happened so much lately. Now that she wasn't an auror any more, she didn't know if she'd ever want to set foot in that hole again. Maybe she could stay at the burrow for a little while? Molly would be thrilled, and it wouldn't be long until she was back on her feet. As far as a job, Hermione didn't know what to do. She'd lost all hope to heal her parents, and saw no reason to go back to healer's training. Especially since it would be training, she'd been through too many of these already. She'd have to think of something soon.

She scowled for Luna but the mediwitch didn't really seem to notice, even if her gaze was steady on Hermione's face.

"Are you feeling all right Hermione?"

"I guess so. Why?"

"Good. We'll have a chat soon then." And then she jogged off the room, the door clicking behind her. Odd. But again, everything had always been off with Luna.

A little while after, a healer brought her breakfast, but she didn't eat much. Her brain was blank again as she tried to push the job matter on front. All that came to mind was that Malfoy was soon coming to see her. Maybe he wouldn't. After all he hadn't really been too keen on doing so to start with.

A soft knock interrupted her incoherent thoughts at eight fifty five. Punctuality had always been on Malfoy's book, as it had hers, so she knew who was knocking.

"Come in." She suddenly felt so nervous that she had to cross her fingers and set her joined hands on her lap to avoid fidgeting. The door opened slowly, and an apprehensive looking Draco Malfoy took a single step inside the room. His eyes were lowered to the hand still gripping the doorknob, and he turned his back to her while closing it quietly. Then he had no choice but to face her again. The first thing Hermione saw was a thin scar that rose from the collar of his shirt, and crept to the back of his neck. She was certain he didn't have it before. She'd been right, he'd really hurt himself. Apparently not sensing her sudden worry, that had thankfully pushed aside her nervousness, he stayed at the door and awkwardly shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Hi." He managed trying for a smile.

"Are you all right?" She asked. His shock was visible from her bed. "What?" He rolled his eyes and took another step in, still staying safely close to the door.

"Are _you_ all right Granger?" He finally asked. She chuckled.

"You first."

"I'm perfectly fine. How's your leg?"

"Not fine, yet, but it's healing."

"Good."

* * *

She was a hopeless case, Draco thought. Asking about his well-being, while half laying in a hospital bed. And now that it'd been answered, he didn't know what to do or say. The moment was awkward exactly as he'd predicted. It took him quite some time to finally look at her face, but when he lifted his eyes she was smirking. Something was different but the uncomfortable feeling incapacitated him to pin-point what, as his gaze kept drifting off her face to the pillow behind it.

"I should feel like a Hufflepuff right now. Not you." She stated which finally steadied his gaze on her. She had that mischievous smile playing on her lips and at the corner of her eyes. He couldn't repress a smile of his own. Those sodding freckles had made another appearance but they didn't stood out as much as usual. Something was odd, she looked different, more like herself than he'd ever seen her actually. She was so … No, he had to find what was odd. He frowned, but didn't answer.

"Are you mute?" Here, he knew.

"Your hair. What happened to your wig?" She rolled her eyes and her smirk vanished, replaced with annoyance. She took one of the too many strands of hair in her hand, and started toying with it.

"The potion's worn off." She looked at the frizzy curl and frowned. "It's not even light any more. It was yesterday. It seems that I'm back to bushy-hair book-worm." He chuckled, she didn't look like she really cared, only annoyed that he'd noticed.

"Back to yourself then."

"Not for long, Lavender and Ginny are coming to fix it this afternoon."

"Why?" The question had left his lips on its own. As she lifted an eyebrow, apparently considering his question seriously, he thought about it himself. Her hair wasn't really bushy, it was more incredibly curly, and frizzy at the ends. Back at school it'd been clearly visible that she didn't take care of it whatsoever, and the nickname had just been an idiotic way to get at her feelings. Now it seemed exaggerated and unthoughtful. Right, her hair looked out of control, but it was not ugly. It gave her that typical fierce Granger look, that the almost blond curly wig had never been able to hint properly. It also fit well with those annoying freckles of hers.

"I don't know. I guess I have no reason to change it now that this is over. Except for the ugliness." She grimaced at the end, releasing the strand.

"It's not ugly." Apparently he disagreed. Thankfully, she didn't seem to see that as the compliment Draco had blurted against his will.

"Yeah right, but it's not pretty either, and quite heavy to be honest. I have no idea what I'm doing anyway, I'll see with the girls."

"Right, better let the _girls_ take care of that." He smirked. For a second her mouth fell agape at his comment and she seemed upset. For one second only. Then she stole his smirk and jolted, imitating with unknown accuracy a very young Pansy Parkinson:

"Oh yes! You're right! Come on then gazelle! Could you braid my hair for me? I know you'd love too! Blaise told me so!" He tried to look irritated but only managed to chuckle.

"I'm not gay Granger." He finally said, a very persistent smile, that didn't want to go away, glued to his face.

"Good, 'cause Zabini's made it clear he only wants me. Well, that's what he pretends to hide the fact he's playing touchy-touchy with Lavender."

"Oh so you think they're on?"

"Well she picked him up to come here, and he didn't look at her once, the whole hour they stayed with me."

"Ah, trying to hide too much. I'll tell him you're smarter than that."

"Of course I am." She confirmed with a small smile. The conversation again faltered but before it began to feel awkward she asked:

"Are you planning to stay at the door the entire time or just preparing to run away?" Shortcut for awkward.

"Err. A bit of both." He said, being honest. She smiled and pointed at the chair next to the bed with her nose.

"I figured. Come sit." The precedent amusement in her smile was replaced by a sudden nervousness, her frown accentuated, and since he didn't move right away she swallowed. He hadn't planned on making her feel bad so, gathering the very faint amount of courage he possessed, he obliged. She cleared her throat awkwardly and shuffled in the bed to face him.

"It's easier to write than to say apparently." Oh no, Draco didn't need that.

"Then don't. You don't have to Granger really. Plus, as you just said, you already wrote it, there's no need to …"

"No, you don't get it. I have to. Look Draco, don't comment please," she added at his surprised face, "what you did … I have to at least …"

"No you don't. You really don't. Come on this is just …" Again she cut him, by grabbing his hand this time. Her tiny skinny hand gripped three of his fingers, too small to get a hold of his entire hand.

"Yes, I do. Draco you saved my life. I can't just ignore it because you feel uncomfortable." Draco didn't answer, his eyes frozen on her thin fingers. He didn't dare move, for he realised he suddenly didn't want her to let go, ever.

"Draco?" He lifted his face to her slowly, keeping his hand very still. "I'm so grateful for what you did, I can't put it into words. I'm serious, I owe you my life." Her eyes were set in a serious frown, her lips worried in a small and nervous smile. And her freckles were still there, he could count them from this close. His response was instinctive, he closed his hand around hers, and squeezed it gently.

"It's all right." Apparently it wasn't so he added quickly: "You're welcome Granger." She finally smiled and let go of a breath she'd apparently been holding. Draco suddenly worried she would let go of his hand, but she didn't. A few seconds passed, and wanting to be sure, he finally asked:

"Did you quit yet?"

"Yes, I did." He nodded, Potter hadn't lied, he wouldn't see her again. He felt his inside protest and unwillingly tightened his hold of her hand. He hoped she wouldn't notice but she squeezed it back.

"I … hem, I'll keep seeing the others of course but … don't force yourself or anything but I wondered if you … I mean, once I'm back on my feet again that is, literally …" Draco didn't dare hope she was about to say what his guts desperately wanted to hear. He couldn't speak, his voice stuck at the back of his throat, so he just tried to give her a questioning gaze.

"I wondered if you'd … Shit, will I see you around?" She had a hopeful and nervous smile on her lips that didn't help Draco find his voice back. He didn't know what to say anyway. Did he want to just see her around? Could he even bear her friendship for it would be all he'd get? Her smile deflated significantly at his lack of answer and she withdrew her hand suddenly.

"I get it, it's all right. I kinda knew that with everything going on it was just …" Shit.

"I didn't …"

"No, it's all right Malfoy, don't force yourself. You've done a lot already I shouldn't have expected you to …" There, he was back to Malfoy. He watched her pinch the bridge of her nose with the fingers that had just let go of his hand. He'd almost hoped for a second but he'd been right, she would never even consider … what would she give anyway? He'd saved her life, but that had barely repaid his debt to her. What had she wanted to offer?

"To what?"

"I … I don't know. Never mind." Right, a friendly encounter over coffee with the rest of the team probably. An attempt at friendship that wouldn't last. A shallow try at conversation, that would become awkward. Not enough, or too much for him to bear anyway.

"I should probably let you rest." He said, standing from the chair. She kept her gaze resolutely on her hands, and he turned his back to her, his feet reluctant to leave and let things end like that. But he'd just finally confessed to himself that he wanted more from her that she would ever offer, and letting go was the best thing he could do. She'd never even consider more than a, probably awkward, conversation and Draco knew it would never be enough. He would get hurt, and surely end up hurting her too, which he had no wish to do. Ending things now, was the right thing to do.

As he reached the door he said, grabbing the handle firmly:

"Take care of yourself, Granger." The words sounded strangled, as he realised it was the last he would ever say to her, the feeling of being a total waste of space quite strongly gripping his throat and eyes.

"You too Draco." Her voice was like a whisper at his back and deep down he knew she was crying too. But he still opened the door and walked away.


	20. Chapter 20: Some time apart

So it was over. The real tears only came once he'd closed the door. Silent and painful tears of sorrow that made her feel like she'd lost someone. Hermione hadn't know until that very moment the extent of her feelings. Draco Malfoy had apparently taken a huge spot in her heart, and she realised it only when he left it. He'd saved her life, paid the debt he seemed to believe he owed her, and had probably decided he'd done what he'd had to do. Now he was gone.

Five minutes after the door had closed on his lowered face, she still hoped he'd come back, but he never did. He'd stayed a bit, listened to her, held her hand back, but didn't want to see her again.

That friendship they'd built had only been a way to feel better during hard times. Something that would have never existed if they'd never had to work together. It had always felt a bit awkward anyway, given their history, but Hermione had thought it would outlive the events. She'd been wrong and she should never have insisted on seeing him for it broke her heart to watch him go. If she hadn't, she would never have known. Now she did, and the tears didn't want to come to a halt.

She was so stupid. If people knew, crying again because of Draco Malfoy, but this time because he didn't want her friendship. If someone had told her that right after the war she would have laughed her face out.

Wiping her tears away with a corner of the scratchy bed sheet didn't help getting rid of the feeling. Hermione spent the following hours staring at her parchment, a twinge of hope it would get warm keeping her from looking elsewhere, her head filled with bitter memories at reading its content.

She finally put it back on the night stand when another healer came in with her lunch. He wouldn't write and after his rejection of her friendship, she couldn't write either.

Lavender and Ginny arrived around two in the afternoon, arms full of potions and clothes among other girly things Hermione had no idea existed.

They chatted about everything but auror work, as it was confidential, and they weren't allowed to talk about it in front of Ginny. The whole conversation was light headed, and Hermione was grateful. She was less fond of the toenails painting Ginny had insisted upon though. When the red-haired witch had worked her charm and stubbornness in making her agree to also paint her finger nails, Hermione had ended up agreeing, under Lavender's mocking stare, and just to shut Ginny up. But right now, the redhead was grabbing the potions she'd brought, and trying to decide which shade of dark blonde would suit Hermione the best. Lavender's smirk was the most infuriating thing ever, and when Ginny finally made up her mind on honeyed blonde, Hermione's refusal left her lips.

"No, I'm keeping it brown Ginny." _It's not ugly._

"What? Why? I thought you wanted to …"

"I'm not an auror any more. We caught the stone I don't need to look like someone else." Her tone was a bit brutal, but her choice was adamant. She refused to think at why that was, but she knew she really didn't want to change her appearance any longer.

"Oh."

"Sorry Ginny, it's just …"

"No, I get it, you want to feel like yourself again."

"Yes, I do. But you still can … I don't know, curl it or whatever …" Both other women giggled. Hermione had never known what to do with her hair, and if it hadn't been for Ginny, she would have looked like a total bush at every ministry event. Even in fourth year, for the Yule ball, it had been with Ginny's help that she'd managed to look decent.

Ginny didn't insist on the matter though, and the conversation kept going for an hour more. Soon it was four in the afternoon, and having slept close to nothing the night before, Hermione started yawning loudly. The girls took the hint and bid their goodbyes.

Once the door was closed, Hermione let herself flop down on the mattress, and the remains of the tears from earlier came back. When she thought she had time to dwell on her grief, the door clicked open.

"Mione?" Lavender was back, maybe she'd forgotten something. Hermione jolted back up in the bed, and wiped her face quickly.

"Shit I knew it. What's wrong?" She came to the bed and waved at Hermione to give her some space to join her. Hermione shuffled to the far right of the mattress, and Lavender did a very sisterly thing, she settled herself under the covers with her. Hermione remained silent, Lavender's presence was a comfort in itself, when Ginny hadn't noticed a thing, Lavender had and had come back for her.

"What's wrong Mione?" Apparently being asked one more time was all she needed. Hermione started with Malfoy's visit that morning, and it was all she'd planned on telling Lavender, but she ended up telling her everything. From his first attempts at civility, to the night they'd shared their guilt and held hands, to the parchment talks, the laughs, the hug, everything.

Silent tears had struck her face, but she felt better. Lavender seemed deep in thought for a moment, and when she lifted her face to her friend, she smiled a compassionate attempt at comfort. She wiped Hermione's tears with the back of a hand, and sighed.

"I had no idea it went this far. Look Mione, it's not really my place to say but … I don't think he doesn't want to see you again."

"What makes you say that? He's been pretty clear about it."

"You don't get it, Hermione he saved your life."

"I know that."

"Yes, but you weren't there. He was ready to beat the shit out of Lee when he reminded him what the protocol was …"

"Right, but I would have too, for any of you … I don't see what …"

"Hermione I think he likes you."

"What? How? What?" Lavender rolled her eyes at her confusion.

"Blaise thinks so too. He was …" Her serious face came back before she kept going: "When he brought you here, he refused treatment until they'd taken care of you. Then he harassed Luna to know how you were. He kept … I … never mind. Just … I think he cares a lot more than what he's willing to admit."

"You make no sense, why would he go away then?"

"Maybe he's just afraid."

"How … No you're wrong. It can't be. Look, we'd just, with great difficulty, stated we were friends. That's it. And he's forced himself to come here this morning. I don't think …"

"Your smarter than that Hermione. I could be wrong, but … I've seen him, I mean … Harry was less worried."

"I … He doesn't have that many friends Lavender … it could just be …"

"He's got us. We made sure he knows that after he saved you. All of us, Ron included. We took turns at his bedside too. It's not that …"

Hermione couldn't process what Lavender was saying. It didn't make any sense.

 _\- You wish._

 _\- Maybe._

That memory chose the right time to come back. The blush that had tainted his cheeks that morning and the way he'd wrung his fingers afterwards started to make sense. There had been hints, along the way, hints Hermione had missed. The way he'd insisted on knowing how she felt about him, the way he'd kept asking even though she'd answered. The uncomfortable silences and the hidden smiles. The way he'd told her to be careful before they'd parted ways for the intervention. It made sense, but Hermione couldn't believe it. It was just … not possible.

"Hermione?"

"Hum, I don't know."

"Mm, I can't force you to believe me, but I've got an instinct for this kind of things. It's the remains of my old personality you know …" Hermione chuckled as Lavender playfully fluttered her eyelashes, in an old Lav-Lav kind of way.

"Yeah right. I'd rather trust the wolf in you."

"Then the wolf states there was sexual tension in the air, quite a few times. But I didn't want to be that blunt."

"Oh my … Godric's Lavender! What should I say about Zabini and you then?"

"Err …"

"See? Not so pleasant. What's going on anyway? Are you on yet?"

"Shit, I knew this would come eventually." Lavender looked torn. Hermione decided she'd confided enough for a lifetime, it was her turn now.

"Speak." Surprisingly Lavender answered right away.

"Nothing's happened. We … err … we're playing cat and mouse for now. Like flirting but nothing serious. I thought he'd make a move but …"

"Maybe he's afraid you'd eat him."

"Oh shut up."

"Actually Malfoy and I bet it would be fun to watch."

"What?"

"We've noticed when we stayed at the Manor. And kept betting on it since then. Even this morning actually …"

"Shit. Maybe I should just take the first step …"

"Maybe he's only waiting for that. I could ask … Err, no I can't. Never mind."

"Why not?"

"Because he's rejected the idea of even seeing me Lavender, I won't be the desperate and pathetic little thing …"

"Right. All right. Maybe next time you see each other …"

"I think he's going to avoid me like the plague now."

"Not if I have a word to say."

"You don't Lavender. Please, keep you nose out of this. And Zabini's too. Or I'll poke mine in your business and I'm no Cupid, it won't be pretty."

"That you are not." The conversation ended with Lavender standing out of the bed, and tucking Hermione under the covers, both smiling at the other.

"Are you feeling any better?" Lavender asked when she'd decided the bed was well enough made.

"As confused as before. Even more actually."

"Great, then I think it's the right time to tell you that Ron's coming by after work."

"Oh my …" Hermione took her face in both hand while Lavender giggled.

"Harry's coming tomorrow and then … I don't remember but Dean's made a schedule."

"Dean? Seriously?"

"Yep. Everyone was arguing when Luna said that it was two at a time and he just snapped. Between you and Malfoy it was a mess so he yelled at everyone and made a schedule."

"Dean's yelled?" Hermione couldn't hold her surprise, what had happened to the quiet Dean?

"Yes, I was as surprised. I guess it's been harder on him than what we thought. Anyway, he's taking a few days off, Harry's orders."

"Oh. I'll write to him."

"Yes you should. I did too. I'll let you rest now, write if there's anything."

"I will."

"Good nap Mione."

"Thanks."

Lavender winked before going for real this time.

Hermione was left, as she'd said, more confused than ever. She had no idea what to do with Lavender's, and apparently Zabini's, speculations.

Upon Malfoy's leaving she'd felt the weight of loss settle on her shoulders, as if a piece of her heart had gone with him. She knew she cared for him, she knew she'd considered him a friend before she'd found the guts to admit so, but it was all before she'd almost died in a bloody fire. Before he'd saved her life and cowardly ran away from her once the good deed was done.

If they truly were friends, he would never have walked away from her when she was bedridden and most in need of a friend. After Lavender's words it seemed that Malfoy liking her was the only logical answer to her questions. It made sense somehow, it explained a lot.

But he'd just walked away. When she'd had no idea his feelings went this far. It changed everything. Trying to push the question away wasn't working, but she kept on trying until Ron finally came by to put at halt her confused thoughts.

He came in with a bright smile, and a report on the secret hideout they'd managed to discover with Lee, betraying professional secrecy with her. Apparently the few escapees of the last intervention would soon be sent to Azkaban. Hermione was glad, it was really going to get better.

Ron babbled some more about the broom he'd finally bought that morning, and they talked about Dean for a while. Everyone was worried, which was why Harry had ordered him to take a break. He'd apparently done so without complaining, which was a good sign, at least he admitted being on edge.

Ron grabbed his cloak to go around seven in the evening, and the goodbyes lasted until seven thirty.

When she was finally left alone to think with her insipid diner, the question she'd managed to avoid until then finally popped in her head.

How did she feel about Draco Malfoy?

If he really liked her, how would she feel about it?

Did she like him too?

Her brain was blank again. Nothing came to mind, just emptiness. She had no idea what she felt like. She just didn't know.

* * *

Draco had another appointment with Loony Lovegood. The day after he'd sent the check, the day after he'd seen Granger for the last time and made her cry, he apparated to Saint Mungo's again. He was determined to avoid the fourth floor, whatever the cost.

Loony was waiting for him in her office, the door wide open, and jumped to her feet when she saw him.

"Hello! How are you Draco?"

"Fine. Yourself?"

"Excellent. I have great news. I'm going to be able to talk to Hermione about the project. The testing is relevant. I think we can give it a try on people."

"Oh, that's good news. Why did you want to see me then?"

"Well, because it's all thanks to you, I thought you might be interested in seeing if it's successful."

"Err, I trust you on that … I'm no healer."

"I know. But rich people tend to want to know where their money goes."

"Again, I trust you with that. I don't …"

"Come on, follow me." She jogged in the large corridor and Draco had no choice but to follow her in a quick pace. She lead him to the seventh floor, and opened a large door where permanent residents lived.

Draco had never been on that floor, and the gigantic room that opened before him, looked like a strange nursing home. There was way too many doors to keep count, on every surface of the walls, Draco suspected them to be the rooms, and also that they'd all been made with extension charms. The large sort of lounge was full with disparate sofas, and bookshelves, coffee tables, and residents. They all formed a moving crowd, among mediwitches and wizards. It was a strange mess.

Looney lead her to a room at the far right corner.

"Here, I want you to meet the reason why I'm doing all this." Shit. Draco felt a bout of panic, but he didn't get any time to act on it and run away, for the blond crazy lunatic had pushed him through the door already. The room was simple, and held no personal object except an upturned dusty picture frame on the dresser. A couple was sitting on the double bed, reading from the same book, from which they were each holding a side.

The woman had familiar brown hair, that laid strangely straight around her face, a thin nose, and a few freckles. The man had really short but jet black hair, Draco suspected to be bushy.

They both lifted their faces at the Loony manipulative bint's words:

"Mr and Mrs Granger? I would like you to meet my friend Mr Malfoy." He was _so_ not her friend.

"Oh, hello, nice to meet you. Albert Granger." The man extended a hand for Draco to shake. Which he did, obligated to notice the man's front teeth. It rang way too many bells.

"Nice to meet you too." The man nodded in a fatherly fashion Draco had only seen on one man in his life. The Weasley father, none other that a few days prior, when the man had come to thank him for his bravery.

" _She's a surrogate daughter to Molly and I. I don't know what we would have done if she'd perished. Know that you're welcome in our home anytime you see fit, or if you need anything …"_

Draco guessed it was what real fathers did, give affectionate looks to everyone young enough to be their children. Too bad he had no idea what it felt like to be a son.

"This is my wife, Jean." Draco shook her hand too, but the woman remained silent, apparently considering him attentively.

"Right, so, the potion's ready, we'll be able to start the tests tomorrow. You'll have your first potion in the morning. I hope it'll be the one and only but we can't be that optimistic. If it doesn't work we'll have the tests twice a day."

"Oh, so we might get all our memories back soon then?"

"Indeed, you might."

"Brilliant."

Loony grabbed him by the sleeve on their way out, and once safely outside the permanent residents wing, Draco's patience had the opportunity to vanish without anyone but the insufferable lunatic noticing.

"What the fuck was that about Lovegood?" She seemed unmoved.

"Well, I thought meeting Hermione's parents would move you more than if you'd meet Neville's. Though their state is much worse but you already know that. Maybe seeing Gilderoy Lockhart …"

"What … Why would you do that?"

"Because I think helping us was your way to say goodbye." How in hell could she know that? Had she talked to Granger since the day before?

"How …" Maybe she was just completely mad and imagining whatever goodbye to … whatever.

"The question is not how Draco, it's why. Why are you saying goodbye?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about …"

"I think you do. I heard Hermione cry last night." What? Draco shook his head and she was gone. She'd left him at the door they'd just closed behind them.

What a crazy lunatic … She was right. But he knew perfectly why he'd said goodbye, and maybe Granger had cried because of something else. Right, maybe the weasel had insulted her again. No, said weasel had been oddly friendly and Draco shouldn't be angry at him again for no reason. She'd cried, so? Surely it had nothing to do with him.

Draco's feet had taken him back to the entrance hall, and he turned right at the reception, heading to the apparition point. Of course he had to cross Potter's path. As if seeing him at work and at night and having to pretend not to notice his knowing looks, wasn't enough already. It was a shitty day anyway.

* * *

"Oh Malfoy! You're here to see Hermione too?" The look on the ferret's face was priceless, Harry had to repress a laugh.

"Err … no actually I saw her yesterday."

"Oh so she wrote."

"Err … yes she did. Look I was on my way out …" Seeing the blond uncomfortable was quite the sight. Harry decided to play the game a bit longer.

"Why did you come then?"

"Err … check in … my throat and everything."

"Yeah right and I came to have my scar removed. Why did you come?" Good, now he'd made Malfoy angry.

"Check in Potter. Mind your own business for once." Harry chuckled as Malfoy strode past him. He was fairly certain he'd come to see Hermione.

His certainty vanished when he told Hermione he'd seen him.

"He didn't come today Harry. He came yesterday morning, I haven't seen him since." She wasn't smiling any longer, and as much as she tried to hide it, Harry could guess she was sad about something. She refused to tell him why, and persisted on keeping the conversation light. Maybe she'd confided in Lavender, they seemed to have gotten closer recently.

When he came back to Andromeda's cottage that night, having left Grimmaud place to the Slytherins for the time being, he asked Ginny about it.

"No, she seemed fine. She's insisted on keeping her hair natural … which is … anyway, she looked perfectly fine."

Harry wondered when his beloved wife had stopped being friends with Hermione. He realised the two witches hadn't seen a lot of each other for the past couple of years, and had significantly drifted apart. He decided to remedy the fact by asking Molly to host a Sunday lunch, as she used to do after the war. The girls would surely catch up. In the meantime he had to talk to Lavender.

* * *

Two days had passed, and Hermione was now able to stand on weak and trembling legs, the wound healing slower than anticipated. The only event that had come to top Malfoy's goodbye during those seven days at Mungo's had been Luna's visit.

The dreamy looking witch had come and sat on the visitor's chair, looked at the ceiling as usual, and spoke gibberish words before going away with a large smile.

Hermione hadn't even thanked her. It was time to hope. But she didn't dare.

That morning Neville was supposed to come by, and she would ask him to translate Luna's words into comprehensive sentences. As she slowly put her feet down to try and go to the bathroom fetch her robe for the first time, and of course against Luna's recommendations, her awaited friend knocked.

"Come in Neville." He entered, a wide smile on his face. Then he saw her, sitting at the edge of the bed, her hand tightly gripping the chair next to it.

"Hermione you're not supposed to try to walk yet."

"I know. It's frustrating. Would you mind grabbing my robe then?"

"Course." He took it but waited for her to sit in bed again before giving it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So? How's it going?"

"Slowly. Neville do you know what's going on with Luna and my parents?"

"Err … she didn't come to see you?" He said, grimacing.

"She did. I didn't understand a thing she said."

"Ah. Well, she's been given founds. And she's started the tests in the last couple of days."

"Oh. I guess she'll soon test on patients then."

"No, Hermione she's started testing on patients already."

"What?"

"It's promising."

"Really? On patients you mean …"

"Your parents yes."

"Oh. But I thought she needed a lot of money to …"

"I told you, she's been given founds."

"Oh. Do you know …"

"I suspect. But I don't know who." He twisted his face in an ugly grimace, very much as Hagrid used to do when he told them something he wasn't supposed to.

"Suspect?"

"Right. I won't tell you can torture me." He crossed his arms in defiance. Hermione knew he wouldn't tell anyway but she couldn't refrain her smile.

"I won't ask then."

Neville stayed about an hour, and told her he'd managed to have authorization for her to leave Mungo's for two hours on Sunday, in order to attend Mrs Zabini's funeral. Lavender would pick her up.

Trying to keep her thoughts light once she was left alone, Hermione decided to read. Maybe the old Hermione Granger would come knock at her door again.

After an hour she was positive, she was nothing like that girl she'd been at Hogwarts. She loved reading, but it wasn't enough to shut her thoughts any more.

* * *

Draco untied the little knot that kept the letter from Mungo's on the rapacious' paw. What did that Loony girl want again? He was sitting in the lounge at Grimmaud place, having remained there until the dust settled down. The place had been deserted of Potter, who apparently spent most of his very little free time at Draco's aunt, Andromeda. Draco had been invited to go there, and to the Burrow, but he sensed it wasn't so much of a good idea. Saving Granger's life had opened up a lot of doors that had always been closed before, and he had no idea if he liked it. Being invited over for drinks by the weasel, among other things, wasn't really something he was looking forward to. He'd kept declining pretexting work, after all he still had his company to take care of atop auror business.

Blaise was taking a nap on the couch next to him, his head had fallen back, and he was snoring lightly, his mouth wide open. Draco had been in the middle of an internal battle whether or not to throw something in his mouth when the owl had tapped the window with its beak.

He watched it go away as soon as he'd fetched the letter, and sat at the table by the window to read it. He was soon reminded that the airy looking girl had been in Ravenclaw. She'd sent a report of her testing, in details. She'd sent the recipe for every attempt at her potion, the tiniest detail changing each time. Draco got caught in reading it, the last attempt had triggered something in the father's eyes when he'd seen Hermione's picture, but he still had no memory of her.

Sighing Draco decided that he had nothing better to do than to study the recipe on this day off. Watching Blaise snore or continue his research for work in the Black's collection wasn't more appealing anyway.

"What're you doing?" Draco jumped, Blaise was sitting at the small table by the window too, facing him, and he hadn't even heard him.

"Err, healer's project." The confusion on his friend's face made him look like a clown. He glanced at the scroll.

"Ah? Granger?" Draco intervened before he could smirk or make assumptions:

"Granger's parents."

"What about them?" He asked with a confused frown.

"Err …" Draco had no idea how to start. It wasn't a secret. He could tell Blaise, but he didn't really want anyone to know that he was involved. Longbottom already suspected that he was the donator, and that was well enough. He'd said too much already anyway so he finally told him about Granger's parents.

"She told you that?" He asked.

"Err yes. Longbottom had asked me to …"

"Right, but I mean, she told you just like that?" Blaise 's incredulity morphed into a knowing smile Draco didn't really like.

"What?"

"I don't know. Just a simple friendly chat when you two clearly couldn't stand the other?" Shit.

"Yes. She was upset, she talked and that's it."

"Yeah, like I believe that. So now what, you're working on their recovery?"

"Not exactly. Lovegood is, and she needed founds to start testing a potion so …"

"So you jumped in …"

"I could help. I did. That's the end of it."

"Still not coming with me to see her then?"

"No, I've got work to do."

"Yeah, right. Great excuse." He said, standing and walking out to the door. Draco ignored his comment.

"Don't tell her I'm the donator."

"Why would I? Wouldn't want her to want to see you or anything."

"Right. Just don't."

"Yeah I won't, but just so you know, you're a moron." And he closed the door behind him. Blaise just didn't understand. After seeing Granger the last time, he couldn't pretend they were simple friends, and just walk in to see how she was doing. He couldn't, and he wouldn't.

* * *

A loud knock made her jump from her book. Zabini entered before she could answer, followed by Dean.

"Shit you troll! You made me jump! Dean! Are you feeling better?" Zabini chuckled and Dean seemed suddenly quite uncomfortable.

"Err … Yes. I think I was just really tired. But how are you?" She decided not to press the matter.

"I can stand for thirty seconds." She tried for a smile but it must have looked really faked since Zabini chuckled some more.

"Err … It's slow eh?" Asked Dean.

"Really. I'm about to loose my shit in this hole BUT thanks to you I have company. Even if it's trolls." She shot the last part giving a pointed look at the concerned dark man.

"Ah, you're welcome. They just kept arguing it was … annoying."

After a bit of auror chatting, since they still kept her updated against Kingsley's orders, she'd learnt that four of the sympathisers that had fled that night had been caught by Ron, Lavender and Dean, only one was left but they doubted he'd stayed around. They told her that Colin had finally joined, and that Zabini was torturing him as a game. Which she reprimanded, to no avail. And when the conversation lowered in intensity, the question that kept poking at her head grew louder in her skull. Of course she couldn't just ask about Malfoy openly, she didn't want Zabini making more assumptions, and she didn't want Dean to start making some of his own either.

"So, the team's working just fine then?" She asked instead.

"Yes, well there's still no one willing to do the paperwork and we need a new ward specialist but I think Malfoy might take the spot soon."

"Oh, really?" She faked banal interest, it worked on Dean, not so much on Zabini .

"Yes, he's been practising. But without you to teach it's tough work."

"Ah." She'd learned on the job too, and knew it wasn't an easy task, that involved a lot of research and personal training. Malfoy would be up to the task though, she knew it.

"He'll do fine. I have no worries."

"Me neither. He's got time now that things have settled down a bit. Soon we'll be back to regular auror work." She nodded but Zabini asked, as she opened her mouth to answer:

"About that Granger, what're you going to do?" She closed it the instant. She still hadn't come up with a plan.

"I … I have no idea."

"Wow, isn't it the first time you don't know something you know-it-all?" Zabini smirked.

"It might actually."

"You really don't know?" Asked Dean, his face as surprised as Zabini had been before his comment.

"No. But I'll figure something out. Don't worry." Zabini smirked:

"You could join a disabled club. You know, for the cripples, you could teach them all about the proper way to limp." Dean burst out laughing with no shame. Her glare had no effect on either of them and she suddenly felt like Dean had taken a bit of the Slytherin's mockery for himself.

"Yes troll, I could. But then I'd have to invite you over to teach the retarded the proper way to retard."

"Wow, great comeback! Did us Slytherins finally got to you Granger?"

"You wish." He just grinned at that.

After a few more pleasantries, the duo left her to her books and Hermione reflected on what she'd been told. So Malfoy was taking her spot. Of course, even though she'd taught her a bit, Lavender would never abandon her present position, she loved being on front. Plus, Malfoy already had skills in the area, he would be great for the position. Maybe she could send him her own researches? No, he'd made it clear he didn't want to hear from her. But then, it wouldn't be anything personal, she wouldn't use her parchment or anything, she'd just owl him her notes. Still, she hesitated, she'd need to ask someone to fetch them for her anyway. Maybe she'd ask Harry the next day.

The hesitation lasted about the whole night so she did, first thing the next morning. Harry disapparated to her flat and came back straight away with her huge pile of notes. An owl would never be able to carry that much though. She would have to sort it through before sending it. Or she could always ask Harry to give the lot to Malfoy.

"What's it for Mione?" Or maybe not.

"I'm bored."

* * *

Harry wasn't dupe. Those were the researches she'd made when becoming their ward breaker. Dean had kept her updated and for sure, she knew Malfoy was to take her position. She had no reason to look through these again, as she was the expert. Plus, Harry had talked to Lavender, and even if the blond girl had stayed evasive, she'd still told him Hermione was upset. Seeing the face she made anytime his name popped up in a conversation, Harry guessed that Malfoy's absence was hurting her.

"Would you like for me to give them to Malfoy?" Here, that face.

"Err … I …"

"Isn't that why you wanted them Mione?" She closed her eyes as if to decide what to answer but finally confessed:

"Yes it is. I don't know if I should though. Do you think he'd use them?"

"Those are your notes Hermione, anyone not interested in them is a moron." She finally smiled.

"Would you mind then?"

"Absolutely not. I'll see him at work anyway. But if you prefer I can ask him to come fetch them."

"Err … no thanks. Just give it to him." Again, that face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Harry gave her an unconvinced mouth pout and she reluctantly added:

"Right, he won't come if you ask him so just …"

"Why?"

"I … I don't really know. It doesn't matter anyway Harry, just take the notes it'll help the team."

When Harry went to work an hour later, he'd decided on heading straight to the ferret's desk.

* * *

When Draco arrived at the department that morning, exactly five days after seeing Granger, Potter was there, waiting for him at his desk. He held a humongous pile of scrolls in his arms, his jaw was tensed and he was watching him suspiciously.

"What?"

"Hermione asked me to give you these." He stated, inspecting his reaction with pleated eyes. Granger, again. Draco remained stoic.

"What are they?"

"Her personal notes from when she started working on wards." Oh, so she knew he'd been asked to take her position then. She'd also decided to help, even after the way they'd parted ways. She hadn't used her parchment. The thought tightened his chest but at least she'd understood that Draco couldn't see her, even if she'd probably never know why. Or maybe she knew and didn't care.

"Oh." Was all he could say. Potter didn't seem to appreciate his lack of words though.

"I don't know why you keep making excuses not to see her Malfoy, and maybe it's none of my business, but she was clearly upset this morning when she gave me those. You better at least thank her." She was still upset? Wait, who the hell did he think he was?

"You're right Potter it's none of your business. But don't worry I'm well educated, I'll thank her. Not that I needed you to told me to." Potter put the scrolls down on the desk and took a step closer to Draco, he was smaller than him but apparently tried to look menacing anyway.

"I know you saved her life, and I am beyond grateful Malfoy, but it won't excuse any misbehaviour towards her. She comes first. You being part of the team or not. She comes first, never forget that."

The glare he gave Draco said long, he wasn't joking around. Draco huffed, he'd known their change of attitude towards him had only been until he'd do something they wouldn't like anyway. They trusted him to be on the right side, to work with them and do the right thing, but they didn't trust him personally. After all, Draco had always been sneering and mean to them. Old habits died hard anyway, and Potter's sudden swap from friendliness to animosity didn't help him to keep his composure.

"As if I didn't know that. But again, I do as I please and it's none of your business."

"We'll see about that." The goggled scarhead hissed before going away.

Draco rubbed his face with both hands and sat down. The scrolls were definitely hers, he recognised the hand writing. Neat and small, to fit more words on the paper, he was sure of it now. At least she hadn't gone back to hating him, he guessed that if they crossed path again one day, the encounter wouldn't be hateful, awkward for sure, but not hateful.

Now he had to thank her. First because she'd tried to help, despite his goodbyes, and surely those would help, and second because deep down he didn't really want to go back to how bad things were with Potter before he'd joined the team. He'd come to respect him, and they'd managed a steady working partnership. He didn't want to ruin it, he wanted to keep working there.

He had two options, the first being sending a note by owl, which would make things easier for him, he wouldn't have to wait impatiently for a response, for there probably wouldn't be one. But it would make it look as if he'd destroyed the parchment and even if he didn't know if it mattered to her, it did to him and he didn't want her to destroy hers in return. The second option was using the parchment, but it would be using their connection again, and it could make it seem as if he was trying to starts things over.

He had no wish for her to think he had destroyed the connection, and no wish to revive it either. Going there was out of the question. He had no idea what to do but apparently his body knew. His left hand had landed in his pocket unconsciously and was toying with a corner of the parchment.

He could always just say thank you, without carrying on the conversation. Yes, he wouldn't answer after. His eyes drifted to the notes before him, and before he knew it, the parchment was flat on the table.

 _\- I have your notes. Thanks._

Here, short and concise, not engaging conversation. The words took less than a minute to disappear, her parchment was still with her.

 _\- You're welcome …_

She'd gotten a quill. He had a desk full of her handwriting in front of him but he hadn't realised how much he'd missed it. He should have sent an owl, now, he only wanted to ask why the three dots. To start talking again? He couldn't. Not acknowledging it would be showing he didn't care. But he did. But he didn't want her to know he did. He should have sent an owl.

* * *

He wouldn't answer. She knew he wouldn't. But she kept looking at her parchment, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. She'd tried, again. Deep down she knew it mattered. Maybe it didn't for him and Lavender was wrong. The three dots had been an attempt, subtle maybe, but an attempt nonetheless. She didn't want to become the pathetic little girl, crying for his attention, when she had no idea how much of it she wanted. But it hurt to be rejected again. It was over. Why was he even keeping that bloody piece of parchment? Why would he write on it after saying goodbye for good? He could have asked Harry or anyone else to thank her for him, or sent an owl for Godric's sake but no, he'd had to write there.

Maybe she was seeing it all wrong. Maybe he still cared and it was why he'd kept and used the parchment. Maybe her attempt had been too subtle. Maybe she'd misinterpreted everything. Maybe Lavender was right, but she'd tried. If she was completely honest with herself, she probably wouldn't have thought of giving her scrolls away to anyone else. She'd done it mostly because it was him, and she cared. She couldn't help but care. But what if Lavender was wrong and he'd just been passing time before, and saved her life to … absurd.

The logical part of her brain told her he liked her, but had somehow set his stubborn mind on her inevitably rejecting him.  
She had to sort through her feelings. She had to decide if she wanted to try something with him. A little voice in the corner of her mind was incoherently babbling. Her logical brain was louder and was asking a question. Did she, Hermione Jean Granger like Draco Lucius Malfoy?

Apparently it asked but had decided not to help her answer.

The battle in her mind didn't resume, not during the day, not during the next day. On Saturday she'd been distracted by Molly's visit, Andromeda's, George's, Kingsley's and finally Dean and Neville's. They'd all come at different times between which Luna had come to try and make her walk.

By the end of Saturday she had no idea what to do about Malfoy, no idea how to react if she saw him at the funeral, no idea how she'd manage to walk with a cane there anyway, no idea what to do with her life in general once she'd be out of Mungo's. In other words, when Sunday came, she was a complete wreck.


	21. Chapter 21: Mrs Zabini's funeral

Draco's mother had decided to move in one of the Malfoy's summer houses in Wales, her belongings were being moved that day out of Grimmaud Place. Draco was right on time to pick her up for Mrs Zabini's funeral. Blaise was already there, he had some paperwork to sign, and had wanted to take care of it alone. Once he'd passed the hall, he hurried his pace to the staircase. Draco had resolutely decided to be early for his friend and he hoped his mother was ready. He caught sight of bright blond hair in a tight silk black dress at the library's doors.

"Draco dear. You're early."

"Blaise's alone there."

"I figured, let's go then." He nodded, righted his black robes one last time and extended an arm for her to take. He apparated them to Zabini Manor, which had been investigated, cleaned, and rendered safe. Blaise still hadn't moved out of Grimmaud place though, maybe he would after the funeral. There was no reason for him to stay there.

They entered the gates and walked quietly to the back yard. The wind was hot and came in gusts, but the air seemed still. As if frozen in time. The garden was exactly as Draco remembered it, evidently the elves had kept working in Blaise's absence. They walked to where the funeral would take place, at the far end of the garden, hidden in a round of weeping willows. There, in the small clearing where usually laid a garden lounge, now were a thousand candles dimly lighting the space, floating above their heads. The tombstone was put against a tree, but it was only a grey sharp block of stone with no inscription.

Blaise was there, sitting on the grass, legs crossed. He was looking blankly at the stone, his face in a tight mask of nothingness. Narcissa released her son's arms and nodded, stepping back a few steps. Draco went to sit beside him. After a moment of silence, he warned him quietly:

"People are going to be here soon."

"I know. I don't know what to write on that thing."

"What about her name?"

"Yes it's just … she hated it when I called her by her first name, and I don't … It would be weird to write grandma' you know?"

"Err, you'll figure it out."

"Well, it would be nice if I could figure it out now."

"It doesn't matter mate, if it's not now, it'll be later. You're moving back here, right?"

"Not yet."

"Oh, I thought it was ready?"

"It is, but not to my taste. I want to ask Granger to ward the place for me."

"Oh." Granger. The only time he didn't think about her and she was unknowingly poking her nose again.

"I'll ask her tomorrow, s'my turn anyway. Let's go." Blaise stood and Draco followed. Narcissa greeted him in an uncomfortable hug, but Draco appreciated the effort. Then the three of them headed back towards the gates, where the procession would start.

People had already gathered behind them, and Draco recognized a lot of old faces. Preparing himself inwardly for supporting his friend, even though he had absolutely no idea what to do or say, he watched Blaise open the gates and straightened himself at the lad's back.

* * *

Lavender was late. Which was the most infuriating thing in Hermione's opinion. She was ready, had put on the simple black dress Ginny had brought from her flat, and had a tight hold of the cane Luna had fetched for her, she couldn't walk steadily just yet. Her leg was still as stiff as old Moody's had been a long time ago, and she barely managed to walk alone after the last day of practice, slowly but surely though.

 _S_ he was chewing at her bottom lip in frustration when lavender finally came in without knocking. "You're late."

"I know, I know. Luna just wouldn't stop talking. You are to be very careful and walk very slowly and I not to leave your side for a bloody second." Lavender's nostrils fluttered at the explanation. She'd tied all her hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a simple black dress, very much similar to Hermione's.

" _Great._ Let's go."

"You're going to draw attention with that nest, here let me ... " Before Hermione could protest Lavender had flicked her wand and braided her hair at the back of her neck. Thinking twice she was thankful, drawing attention in a pure blooded witch's funeral wasn't the wisest move anyway. Plus she had never known her. She was just there to show her support for the troll.

"Blaise doesn't know we're all coming by the way. He told harry not to bother but we thought better of it ... Dean and Neville are waiting for us there."

Hermione nodded, despite his happy grin and jokes she knew Zabini was going through a rough time. He used the joking around as a defence mechanism and today he would certainly not be able to do so. She had no idea what she'd say to him if she only had a chance to see him.

She always preferred to hide herself at the back of the crowd, behind a curtain of hair, during funerals, always feeling out of place somehow. The last in date had been Fred's, right after Tonks and Lupin's. She'd felt as a stranger invading the Weasley family at the time, having not find her own family yet. Ron had given her sad smiles under teary eyes but had stayed close to his mother and Charlie while she had stayed at the back with Harry. The last being as lost as she. For once she'd understood his ordeal.

Now Lavender had apparated her to the gates she recognised. Zabini Manor. Last and only time she'd come, it'd been to investigate Blaise's grand mother's death. Hermione remembered vividly her broken body. She shook the thought away. Now was not the time. The gigantic gates were open, and a small crowd was entering the estate slowly.

Dean and Neville were there, and went straight to them. Hermione took a careful step on unsteady legs. Dean smiled, and when she'd expected Neville to help her, Dean did. He came to her side and extended his arm to her, which she took with relief.

"You're an angel. This cane, it's just …"

"I figured." He said and helped her to the gates. Harry had already passed them with Ron, and they were waiting for them in the garden. It had to be said that it was magnificent. The Manor was right in the centre, its mighty stoned façade making it look regal. Ivy climbed on its front, and it was tastefully surrounded by oak trees, perfectly cut bushes of flowers, roses, and a grassy path that lead to the back of the house.

"It's over there." Harry said quietly when they all reached him. He showed along the path to a round of weeping willows. Dean had a firm hold of her, and Hermione was thankful, for her cane kept getting buried in the grass. They walked silently at the end of the crowd, and when everyone had reached a magically extended clearing, hidden by the beautiful trees, lit with a thousand floating candles, a minister cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

Dean tightened his grip of her once more and she nodded her thanks before turning her gaze to the centre of the clearing.  
Blaise Zabini was standing a few steps away from the minister, in classy black robes, his face bowed and pained. He'd finally taken off his mask to grief. Hermione felt a sudden rush of compassion for him as she realised he no longer had a family. He had friends though, and at his side they were there, of course, the Malfoys. Narcissa portrayed grief in a graceful way, all in subtlety, her face set in a slightly sad frown, while her hair and jewels showed nothing but taste and withdrawal. It wasn't about her, and as always, the woman played her role perfectly. Hermione had concentrated her gaze on her to avoid the inevitable, but she finally risked crossing eyes with him.

He was standing next to his mother, his face bowed so that she couldn't really see his expression. His black robes were perfectly tailored to his body, but exactly as his mother's outfit, they weren't showing off. He'd cut his hair, but hadn't pulled it at the back of his head this time, he'd combed it to the side.

As the minister started to speak, he lifted his head to Blaise. He wasn't as good as his mother, he couldn't swap masks, and show what he wanted to. His expression was straight, his face stony. Hermione wondered what she would see in his eyes if she were close enough.

The minister's speech came to an end, and soon, Blaise Zabini was invited to take a step forward, to say his goodbyes. Hermione felt tears bubble up under her eyelids as she saw him take in the reality of the moment. Until now, even if grief had shown on his whole posture, he hadn't seemed to realise. Now, he was frozen in pain, unable to take the step the minister was asking of him. She felt the urge to run there and hug him, which she couldn't do. Thankfully someone else did. Narcissa Malfoy took hold of his right arm, apparently murmuring something while rubbing his back. It was the most alien thing of all. Her mask had fallen and her eyes gave Blaise a motherly gaze of support. They took the step together, and then she withdrew, to go back to her son.

Hermione heard Lavender sniff at her side, and she wasn't feeling any better. Blaise scanned the crowd gathered around him, and nodded to several people. His eyes widened ever so slightly when he caught sight of them all at the very back, and he bowed his head a moment. When he lifted it again, tears had trailed his cheeks and he spoke a trembling voice:

"Thank you all for coming today. It is a late call, as you may all know the circumstances of my beloved grandma's death. I wish to say a few words, and then the burial will proceed." He paused, swallowing back his tears and then, took a deep breath before saying in a trembling voice:

"Today I say my valediction, to the woman who raised me to be the man I am. She raised me, in hope that I become a fair man, with values and principles. She raised me to make my own opinion in our prejudiced world, to feel and live out of evil. She raised me to make the right choices in a world that only pushed us to the wrong path. I didn't always listen to her, but today I have learnt, and I hope that wherever she is, she is proud of the man I've become. I'll always live to honour her, I'll always be grateful, for all she gave without ever asking for anything in return. And she gave me everything she had. I love you grandma', I always will, rest in peace, farewell."

As he bowed his face again, a beautiful oak coffin was levitated by the minister at his back. He turned around just when the minister flicked his wand. The coffin settled on the ground, and covered itself with white lilies. It stayed still another moment, and when Blaise finally nodded, the minister waved his wand and the coffin started receding through the ground. It eventually disappeared and a tombstone was levitated and gently placed atop where it laid. Blaise approached it and withdrew his wand slowly.

At that moment, time stood still, and he didn't move any further. Malfoy slowly came at his side, and took his friend by the shoulder. Hermione had just the time to see his face, and he was crying too. Her heart bled in compassion for both men, as Malfoy lifted his wand too. Zabini finally waved his and together they engraved it. Then, they retreated back to Narcissa's side.

 _Forever my beloved Grandma'_

 _Maria Zabini_

 _1919 – 2001_

Hermione felt Dean squeeze her arm lightly and she gave him a small smile he returned, his eyes shining too. Lavender at her side rested her cheek on Neville's shoulder, while Harry and Ron were still watching the former Slytherins with defeated faces. The crowd started to move, and some people were going away, while others went to say a word to Blaise. They waited there, until there was only a few people left. Then Harry took the lead as usual, and they started to the bereaved.

* * *

Draco had hoped he would be able to stay strong. But eventually his own grief had been stronger. His best friend had lost his family, and after the weeks of fighting, Blaise had finally let himself grieve. Draco had helped, as much as he'd been able to, and now people were coming to see them, and express their condolences.

Draco had seen them, a quiet presence of support at the back of the crowd. They'd stayed behind, in respectful withdrawal. Blaise had been touched for sure, seeing them had triggered his tears. Now, there was only a few people left and Draco couldn't avoid looking their way any longer, they were approaching. Potter lead the group as always, Weasley at his heels. Behind them were Longbottom and Brown, arms linked. A few steps behind, walking slowly, was Thomas. He held a frail looking Granger, who rested her weight on a cane.

Draco had avoided her sight the whole time, focusing on what really mattered at that moment, but now that he'd really seen her, he couldn't tear his eyes off of her. She was focusing on her feet, trying to walk a regular pace, and failing. Thomas had to steady her every step she took. Her left leg looked as stiff as a broomstick, and she seemed to be in pain, for each time she moved it, her jaw clenched and her shoulders tensed. She'd braided her hair at the back of her head, but the unruly strands poked from everywhere, and her simple black dress showed her slightly too skinny form. She was … Draco could see her freckles wrinkle from there.

She'd left her hospital bed to show her support, her friendship. Blaise was a lucky lad, and she was so compassionate, it was beyond his comprehension. If only her friendship had been enough. At the exact moment she lifted her face to his best friend, Draco knew. She gave Blaise a small compassionate smile topped with shining whiskey eyes, and it resounded in his head. But this time, he couldn't stop the thought. He was in love with Hermione Granger.

"You all came." Blaise smiled, as Potter patted his shoulder.

"Of course. Kingsley couldn't make it, he says he's with you."

"Thank him for me. Thank you for coming. Means a lot." It was Weasley's turn to pat Blaise's shoulder, as Potter nodded to Draco's mother. Then Longbottom came to Draco's friend.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks mate."

Brown didn't bother with words, and despite the sadness of the moment, all smiled as she hugged him. Blaise's eyes widened but he returned the hug, which didn't last long.

"Thanks for coming Blondie." She just nodded and then it was Thomas and Granger's turn. Thomas patted Blaise's shoulder, gesture Blaise mimicked.

"Thanks mate, Granger you really shouldn't have …"

"Nonsense." She cut, approaching him more. She was two steps away from Draco, who was now taking the compassionate shoulder patting, trying to look everywhere but at her. All animosity had left Potter's gaze towards him and he nodded to the weasel as he heard Granger say in the quietest voice:

"I'm sure she's proud. She's got every reason to be." Blaise didn't answer right away, and his smile mixed with renewed tears. He gripped Granger's shoulder, squeezed it and finally answered:

"I knew you liked me." Her grin was only confirmation and as Longbottom squeezed Draco's arm when he passed him, Draco realised she'd pass him too.

He watched warily as she and Thomas approached his mother. Both women gave each other a nod, compassionate for Granger, thankful for his mother. Draco would never have imagined it possible, but it happened and then she was before him. Thomas patted his shoulder, and since she resolutely kept her gaze to her feet, Thomas started away awkwardly. As she passed him, her face lowered to the ground and tensed, Draco's throat clenched painfully. What a fool he'd been, she wouldn't even look at him now. Just as he thought he'd hurt her feelings so much that they'd gone back to being strangers, the hand that was holding her cane lifted to his fore-arm. She didn't look at him, but as her tiny fingers touched his wrist, holding it and the cane for the shortest second, he felt his stomach flip, twice.

Her friendship was still there, it was his choice to take it, or leave it.

Soon they were all gone, and Draco's mother bid her goodbyes, leaving both men alone. They apparated to Grimmaud place, and walked to the kitchen to get a well deserved drink.

* * *

Harry and Ron had apparated back to Mungo's with Hermione. The others had gone back home. They hadn't talked much on their way out of Zabini Manor. Once both her best friends had decided that she was safely tucked in her bed, Ron had left first, and Harry had stayed behind. He'd sat on the chair at her bedside and said:

"I talked with Luna the other day, she told me you'll be sent home soon."

"Yes, in a couple of days."

"Mmh, she also told me that you'll need care for a few weeks."

"And?"

"And I was wondering if you'd like to stay with me and Ginny at Grimmaud. We're moving back in, it's too crowded at Meda's."

"Oh, I … I don't know …"

"It'd be just until you're back on your feet again. Until you've decided what to do, where to live … the season's off so Ginny would be home with you. You girls could catch up …"

"I … why not? I thought I might stay at the burrow but I guess …"

"You'd have your own room at Grimmaud."

"Yes, that'd be nice." Harry's smile deflated significantly as Hermione was suddenly reminded of something. "Wait, isn't there …" She cut herself, he frowned but seemed to understand almost immediately what she'd been thinking about.

"They're moving out Mione."

"Oh."

"I can't tell if you're relieved or disappointed. It's quite disconcerting."

"I have no idea. I'll come anyway. Thanks Harry."

"You're welcome. I'll have Kreature move your things then, all right?"

"Would be great."

"Settled then. Good night Mione."


	22. Chapter 22: A new start

Blaise Zabini had spent the evening drinking with his best friend, sharing old childhood and Hogwarts memories. The melancholy of the night was slowly replaced with a raging headache, as he woke up the next morning. Draco had gone to work already, and Blaise decided to mix a pepper up with his morning coffee. It was his turn to go visit Granger, and he had something to ask her.

He also wanted to know something, and he was determined to find out.

His best friend hadn't talked about her, but anytime Blaise had spoken her name the night before, he'd seen Draco's face grow sombre, and he'd known. He had known for quite some time anyway, Blondie had too, and apparently Draco had finally come to acknowledge his own feelings. He wouldn't act on them though. Blaise would have to.

All that was left to know now, before mingling in his best friend's life and risking his wrath, was if Granger returned the lad's feelings.

Blondie had owled him, offering to go with him, but he'd resolved on going by himself. He'd been alone with Granger only once, and she'd confided in him, maybe he'd get lucky this time too. Blondie had told him all about what had happened between the two stubborn idiots, after making him swear never to repeat a word of course, and he hoped he'd be able to do something.

So it was his mind set on a goal, that would hopefully keep his sombre thoughts at bay, that he apparated to Saint Mungo's.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning, having spent an awful night of drifting in and out of a very bad half-asleep state mingled with unpleasant nightmares. The last image of Mrs Zabini's body vanished to be replaced with a low but irritating headache, that Luna hadn't been able to soothe since she was under so many potions already.

Her confused thoughts hadn't de-tangled once up and as she couldn't sort them through, she settled on occupying her hands. She took her quill from the night stand and started practising transfigurations. One by one, from her first year at Hogwarts, in the precise order Minerva had taught her.

She was through her third year repertory, trying to figure out which lesson had been the fifth of the first semester when someone entered without knocking.

"Hey book-worm! What're you doing?" Zabini entered the room alone, with one of his grins, Hermione suspected him to believe it to be some kind of girl trap.

"Transfigurations." He pulled a face that resolved his grin. Not so cute any more.

"Err … Why?" She chuckled, setting the ex-quill now-glass on the night stand.

"Because I'm bored."

"When I'm bored, I drink." He said, and came to sit on the chair at her bedside.

"Even if I thought drinking to be a normal hobby, I couldn't drink in here. Speaking of which, how are you?" He snorted but gave her a real smile when he looked up at her.

"Fine. A bit hangover but fine."

"Take a pepper up …"

"Already did. Now, how are _you_? Had trouble walking yesterday."

"It's slow but I'm making progress. I'll be back on my feet soon."

"Good. When are you leaving this jail?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh? When you can't walk …"

"I'm moving in at Grimmaud with Harry. Don't worry."

"Ah, nurse Potter here to take care of his brain." She huffed and corrected:

"Ah ah. Ginny will be the nurse actually." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way that made her roll her eyes to the ceiling, which didn't really help her headache. Chuckling, he changed the subject:

"Still no idea what you're going to do ?"

"Nope. None."

"Mm. You'll find something, and if you don't I'm sure offers will flow."

"Maybe. Nobody knows I quit yet so …"

"Maybe you could keep working with wards …" He said tentatively, as if gauging her reaction.

"What about wards?"

"I know it doesn't really exist but you could become some kind of ward maker, protecting houses …"

"But I'll be the guardian of every house …"

"Not if you manage to find a way to pass on the wards to someone else."

Hermione blinked. Several times. His idea was a real good one. If she could break wards, she could certainly swap guardians. Her mind started racing, she'd need that book she'd used at Grimmaud, and that one from her flat, and … shit she'd need her notes.

"Granger?"

Malfoy had her notes. Damn. She'd have to ask. Maybe she could start over, after all it was a totally different approach.

"Granger?"

"Eh?"

"I take it you find the idea interesting?"

"Fuck yes." He grinned profusely but a second later it morphed, and he seemed nervous, an expression she'd never seen on Blaise Zabini. It was the least to say it didn't look good on him. His self-confidence was more his style.

"You could start practising at my place. Actually …" He cut himself.

"Yes?" She tried frowning.

"I wanted to ask you to ward it for me …"

"Really?" She asked, taken aback, did he trust her that much?

"Well, I know it's hard work but …" Ah, ward maker made sense now.

"I could pass them on to you once I figure out how."

"I like that there is no conditional here. You think you can do it?"

"I'm sure I can. But I'll need my notes and maybe a trip to Hogwarts, there were a few volumes there if I reckon …"

"You remember what books were at Hogwarts?" He gave her the wide-eyes. She'd never seen so many expressions on his face before.

"Yes I do. And actually it's a shame we can't use the Malfoy library any more …"

"Speaking of which. I'm glad you branch the blond subject …" Now he was smirking.

"Err, I didn't."

"I do then, what's going on?" Shit. Why did this name always had to come up? She berated herself inwardly for a few seconds for saying it and finally answered:

"Nothing actually."

"And why is that?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Well what do you think should be going on?"

"I don't know, you could … hang out?" He tried, his little cornered smile an infuriating sight.

"Err, why? I'm not an auror any more, we don't work together and it's not like we were friends or anything." Oh, big fat lie. Big fat lie readable on her face from the atrium of saint Mungo's. Zabini rolled his eyes, sighed and watched her with exasperation. She didn't dare elaborate, for it would only look more suspicious. Finally, he lifted a hand to her fore-arm, making her frown profusely, and said:

"I can smell denial, and it's not a pleasant smell Granger."

"Err, what denial?" Shit wrong question.

"So you're telling me you two were not friends before?"

"Err …" She rubbed her face. "Look, we're not now anyway so …"

"What makes you think that?" She sighed, he'd probably talked with Lavender anyway, and according to her he thought Malfoy liked her too. There was no real reason to lie to him.

"He doesn't want to see me again Blaise. I offered … I tried. I even gave him my notes when I learned he was taking my position and all I got was a _thanks_."

"So you want to see him again?"

"Well, he saved my life, I … I thought we'd at least stay friends but …"

"Friends?"

"Yes Blaise, friends."

"So that's all? You want to be friends?"

"Yes, that's all." As she said it her stomach flipped. She had no idea if it was protesting because she didn't really want to be his friend, or because of something else.

"Then I think I know why he doesn't want to see you." She felt her face discompose as Blaise's became all serious. She swallowed before asking:

"Why?"

"I think he can't stand being your friend." What? Blaise's pause lasted longer than necessary. Hermione kept still, her brain frozen, empty of thoughts, something really unpleasant creeping up her spine.

"Ah." Was all she managed to say.

"Because he wants something more." He finally said and she let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "Relieved?"

"Eh? No … I … I mean … I don't know." She'd never stuttered more. Her brain was still frozen and she couldn't process a coherent thought.

"I see that. Look, I think you should talk to him."

"I did!" There brain here again. "I tried to talk and he just … he stayed silent and then he walked out. What am I supposed to do?"

"Try again."

"Why would I? If he doesn't want friendship … I don't know if …"

"Then think about it. Granger do you like him?"

"I …" Shit, blank again. Ah, no, here. "Wait you're not even sure! Did he tell you anything?"

"Well, no but …"

"Then you don't know. For all I know we became friends during hard times, when we felt lonely and that's it. It's over now. I'm not an auror any more …"

"He saved your life. Granger, he cried for two days when you didn't wake up …" She froze.

"What?"

"Shit." Blaise looked like he'd let out something he really shouldn't have.

"Are you serious?" He hesitated a few more seconds and finally sighed and told it all:

"Shit I came here to make you talk not the other way around. Look Granger, he really almost beat the shit out of Jordan to get to you. We were all duelling and we were loosing. We couldn't afford to leave to get to you just yet but … Blondie told me that he looked like he'd kill to get to you. He was a mess and then when he brought you here, he tapped the coin and by chance I could come. It was almost over on our side so Potter told me to go." He paused, apparently still hesitating.

"And?"

"And he refused treatment until he knew you were taken care of." He sighed. "Then he spent the two days you were out, crying and harassing Lovegood to know how you were. I'd never seen him like that. That's why we also took turns at his bedside. He didn't care about his own injuries, he just kept asking about you."

"Shit." That much? Hermione rubbed her face with both hands, she couldn't believe her ears but Zabini seemed very serious.

"To his defence, I saw you right after, you were …" She let her hands fall on her lap.

"You were there?"

"Potter let me go with a condition."

"Which was?"

"To make sure you were okay. So I forced myself in the room and … I thought you were dead too."

"That bad?" She winced.

"That bad Granger. I guess finding you kind of traumatised him but …"

"How can you say it's not just that then? I mean …"

"I can tell, I know him. Trust me there's not only that. He's … hem. Just trust me on this Granger."

"All right. But even if he does want something more Blaise, he still refused to see me and I don't know …"

"Talk to him."

"I don't know …"

"Just think about it Granger."

"Right." Like she hadn't tried already. It was all she'd been able to think about for the past week. And she still had no idea what to do. Maybe she should talk to him. Try again. Maybe she'd at least convince him to remain friends. Maybe. Then she could see what would happen.

* * *

Draco had gone to work that day, a nice hangover going on, and Granger's teary face printed on his retina. Which didn't help his researches. Especially since he had to go through her notes. Her handwriting confirmed, once again, that she could squeeze about double the amount of words a regular person would write on a single scroll. Plus, as expected, they were brilliant. All the books he'd found seemed useless once he'd read through part of her notes. She'd read said books of course, and crossed knowledge with others he had, or more often hadn't, and made conclusions and hypothesis. She'd then only confirmed said conclusions or hypothesis with other sources. She'd never crossed a wrong one, at least on what he'd read by then.

He lost himself in them the entire day, and practised some of her theories and explanations in his office. Fucking brilliant and so detailed that he didn't fail once. But by the end of the day the only very persistent thought that kept coming to his mind was the way she'd squeezed his arm the day before. She'd tried, again, handing him an olive branch. Should he take it? Even if he'd obviously suffer being her friend. Maybe he'd suffer more not seeing her at all. She was constantly in his mind, everything made him think of her and staying away clearly wasn't helping. Maybe they could start talking on the parchment again? Maybe if they kept it at that it wouldn't be so hard? Maybe it could just go back to what it was? But if they didn't see each other … eventually it'd stop. They had nothing to talk about after all. Or did they? Maybe he could just ask her a question about her notes. Take the olive branch she kept offering. And then what?

Draco didn't know what to do. Blaise hadn't pressed the subject the night before but he'd purposely spoken of her every occasion given. Draco knew he'd done it on purpose. His friend was trying to help, he was trying to push him towards her.

Draco stood to go home and realised he had his left hand in his pocket, toying with a corner of the parchment. He went to the lift and then to the atrium, toying with it still. Then he disapparated to Grimmaud. He landed unsteadily on the threshold, his hand still in his pocket and went to the kitchen to grab a bite. He sat at the large table, unable to stop fidgeting. Growling he laid the parchment flat on the table and rubbed his face in his hands.

* * *

Harry entered the kitchen of Grimmaud place that night, after checking that Hermione's room was ready for the next day, so it was late enough that he was sure to find the room empty. But when he came in, Malfoy and Zabini were sitting silently across from each other, a half-empty bottle of firewhiskey between them, and a piece of parchment in front of Malfoy. The last looked positively angry.

"What's going on?" Zabini lifted his head and grimaced. Ah, not a good time.

"Err … Draco …"

"Shut the fuck up Blaise." Harry's surprise was shrugged away by Zabini, literally. Harry grabbed himself a clean glass, went to sit at the end of the table, between the two, and snatched the bottle to pour some in it.

"Malfoy what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That's clearly a lie."

"Would you just mind your own business for once? Both of you. Mind you own shit." Harry was about to retort nastily but Zabini cut in.

"It's about Granger."

"Fuck Blaise!" Harry wondered what Hermione had, again, to do with Malfoy and thought of warning him that she would be moving in. He didn't want whatever was happening with the blond to alter her rest.

"Well trouble coming then because …" Zabini's wide-eyed him so hard he looked like a clown. He shook his head sharply so Harry didn't finish his sentence.

"What trouble?" Malfoy's anger had dropped significantly though. He'd lifted his head abruptly and was now watching Harry with questioning eyes.

"Err, she …"

"Still can't walk properly." Finished Zabini. Harry had no idea why Zabini wouldn't let him tell Malfoy that she was moving in, which was the exact reason he was so late, he'd checked on her flat too, right after work, but he nodded still.

"Ah." Was Malfoy's response. Then he stood, grabbed the parchment Harry had recognised as his way to speak with Hermione, and walked out without a word, but still banging the door close.

"You made him run away. I was finally getting somewhere." Whined Zabini.

"You were silent when I came in."

"He stopped talking when you walked in."

"Ah. And what was he saying?"

"Err …"

"Look, I know something's going on between the two. She refuses to speak about it …" Zabini smirked at that.

"Really? Ah ah! She talked to me today!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm pretty Potter and you're not." Harry frowned.

"What the hell is going on Zabini? And why did you cut me?"

"Don't tell him she's moving in or he'll move out the instant."

"Well, exactly. I told her you were moving out. Because you were supposed to move out."

"I will, once she's warded my place. She agreed to, but I didn't tell her we were still here."

"So you're not moving out? You do realise it's not a hotel right? I'm moving out of Meda's because it's too crowded and …"

"We won't stay much longer Potter. I'm sure she'll come ward my place whether she can walk or not."

"Right. You still didn't answer though. What's going on with Malfoy?" Zabini hesitated a few seconds, but seemed to finally decide he could tell him.

"He likes her." Harry blinked several times. The very thought was alien. Draco Malfoy, the ferret that had bullied her for years, liked her? Her, as in Hermione Granger?

"What did you drink Zabini? Are you out of your mind?" The last chuckled.

"Nope. It's true and he's finally confessed it. And she knows." Harry blanched, the ferret liked her and she knew? She knew? She knew and she was still sad that he was not around?

"What? And what is she going to do about it? Marry the mother-fucking ferret?" He spat angrily.

"Maybe that's why she didn't tell you." Snapped Zabini. Harry's bubbling anger vanished at that statement. Why would he react like that? They were not in school any more. It'd felt like they'd just been out of Hogwarts and the precedent years, and more importantly weeks, had vanished. Harry had forgotten how Malfoy was now for a moment. How Hermione was too. And how he'd saved her life.

"Shit, I'm the worst friend ever."

"Kinda."

"Err … does she like him too?" That would be … just …

"I think she has no idea what to do with that. That's why she doesn't need to know he'll be around here. And likewise for him."

"So they can what? Talk?"

"I hope they will."

"Wait, there's still something I don't understand. Why didn't he take his turns then? Why doesn't he want to see her?"

"He thinks she'll reject him."

"And she just might." Harry shouldn't, but he kind of hoped so.

"I don't think so. I think she's as much in denial as he was until you stormed in like an interrupting idiot."

"Careful here Zabini. I could just throw you out."

"Or you could help me get the two little birdies together."

* * *

Draco stormed out the kitchen feeling like he had, yet again, given too much. He'd talked too much. It was something he'd found himself doing quite a lot lately. Lately as in since he'd charmed that damn parchment. Granger, always Granger. She'd invaded his thoughts, and ever since he'd kept confessing shit around like a Hufflepuff.

Growling he slammed the door to his room too for good measure. Let the others, and especially Blaise, know that he wasn't happy about being manipulated into confessing whatever he felt with a few glasses of firewhiskey and a well placed empathic comment.

So, Blaise knew. Draco had finally given up on denying the whole thing to him. After all, he was his best friend, and he had already known, probably even before Draco had himself. That didn't help his precedent ordeal though, as he still had no idea whether to start talking with her again. Blaise had clearly encouraged him to try, and said that giving up before trying would be stupid.

" _You got nothing to loose mate, you don't talk to her any more."_

Draco had been reflecting on that when saint Potter had entered and triggered his anger. There was no way in hell that he would share anything personal with Potter.

Blaise had made a point though, and now that Draco was alone in his room he was back to toying with the parchment, unable to decide what to do. It was really late anyway and he couldn't write to her right now, so the decision could and would have to wait until morning.

Except now, he couldn't sleep.

* * *

Hermione had spent the day, after Blaise's visit, decidedly finishing her review of her transfiguration classes. It had taken her mind off of Malfoy related issues. Because yes, it was an issue. When Hermione Granger couldn't figure out something, it became an issue, that needed solving. Except that for this one there wasn't a book or a spell to fix it. What she had to do was to sort through her feelings and she wasn't too good at that. She'd never been. She always resolved on bossing people around, swearing out loud like a banshee, or hexing people. The last two being quite recent abilities she'd discovered after the war. Wait, no, she'd actually hexed Ron in sixth year, all because he hadn't guessed how she'd felt, and because she'd been unable to simply tell him. Only the swearing was an aftermath of the war.

She realised upon that thought that Draco Malfoy and herself were quite alike on the matter. He'd always felt uncomfortable anytime he'd confessed something feelings related. But at least he'd confessed it, now he kept his mouth shut, and his quill away from the parchment she was holding and looking at desperately despite herself.

What she knew for sure, was that it hurt not to speak to him any more. The rest was a large puddle of mud she was stuck into with no way out, but that she was sure of. She'd tried already though, more than once and he kept ignoring it.

When she'd been about to pass him at the funeral, her eyes cowardly lowered to her feet, she'd again showed that her friendship was still there, if he ever wanted it, but she hadn't heard of him anyhow. Should she try again?

One last try, that would make her look desperate, but that would, maybe, erase the regrets she might have later if she didn't?

What would she say to him anyway? She could probably tell him about Blaise's idea of a ward maker and pretext needing a copy of the notes she'd landed him. He would send it, and maybe the conversation would keep going after that.

Maybe. It was too late anyway to write right now, and she would be moving at Grimmaud the next evening. She'd set her mind once settled there. Right. She'd just do that.

Except that now the anticipation was eating her, and she couldn't sleep.

* * *

Draco spent the night shifting. He'd fallen asleep eventually but when his wand woke him up, it felt like he'd just closed his eyes. He stood and realised he'd slept with the parchment next to him, like a fucking security blanket and felt stupid. If his feelings were this strong, they'd never go away without him at least trying to do something about it. Blaise was right, he was fucking right.

It was quite early, but the checking of patients was always early, so she'd probably be up anyway.

Draco straightened the wrinkled parchment and settled it on the crannied desk next to the dresser. He dipped his quill in ink and lowered it to the parchment. He was trying to decide what to write when a drop of ink fell on the otherwise blank surface. Horror slapped him right in the face. Shit, write something quick!

 _\- Hi_

Bloody idiot. This time he slapped his forehead himself. _Hi._ Great, just great. What a fucking idiot. The more he waited the more he felt like a moron, he needed to add something before she saw … Too late.

 _\- Hi, I was about to write too …_

Oh? Really? Draco felt his stomach jump at the thought, but his brain disagreed with the cheering. She'd probably needed something.

 _\- Oh, what about?_

 _\- You first._

Shit. Shit. Shit.

 _\- I had a question about your notes._

Better think of something now.

 _\- Go ahead._

Yeah, right, easy.

 _\- You've altered the muggle-repellent charm so that it would extend however you like, I wondered how, you didn't precise._

Lame, just fucking lame. He hadn't read all of it, she had probably explained the whole process and with multiple details on another scroll he hadn't opened yet.

 _\- I have, it's in the same scroll as the threshold blasting research. Although those lead nowhere, I never finished them._

Exactly as predicted. Now that he had his answer, to a question he hadn't been asking himself for a second, all he wanted to know was why she'd been about to write too.

 _\- I'll read through it then. Did you need anything?_

 _\- Yes, Blaise had an idea I find extremely interesting, about becoming some sort of ward maker, and I would need a copy of my notes to work on it from the start. Would you mind sending me one?_

Blaise? No more Zabini? Ward maker? What did that even mean? Oh he wanted her to ward his place, right, but becoming a ward maker would make her the guardian of every place she'd ward. Being the guardian of Zabini manor should be well enough, yet she'd accepted apparently. Why? He refrained asking.

 _\- Not at all._

 _\- Thanks …_

Those three dots were infuriating. But also some kind of proof she didn't want the conversation to end right now. Which made his insides dance again. Why not ask then?

 _\- No need, your notes. Can I ask something?_

 _\- Course._

 _\- Blaise told me you agreed to ward his place, doesn't it bother you to become guardian of his manor? Wouldn't a ward maker be guardian too?_

Oh he was an idiot. She needed her researches to find a way not to be guardian. Of course. He wrote quickly.

 _\- Never mind. Trying to find a way to pass on the wards to someone else, right?_

 _\- Exactly. Being guardian of Zabini Manor isn't the most appealing job._

Nope, it sure wouldn't be.

 _\- That I understand. You'd have to come around and alter the wards every other day, too many ladies._

Maybe talking about Blaise's habits as a bachelor wasn't the wisest subject of conversation. Too late, maybe she'd find it funny.

 _\- Not for long. Lavender's going to make a move._

No way! Finally Draco had something on the lad. Blaise had assured him that nothing had happened between the two of them, and that all they did was flirt innocently, but that!

 _\- Really? How do you know?_

 _\- I convinced her. Subtly._

Draco couldn't hold his laughter. Granger, subtle? Like when she'd tried to convince Potter to shelter them? Ludicrous, impossible.

 _\- Subtly? I don't know why, but I don't believe that._

 _\- Right, I didn't do it on purpose._

Draco smiled, that looked more like a truth.

\- _That's better._

* * *

Hermione had written a letter to Minerva first thing in the morning, to ask for a visit at Hogwarts' library, and mostly to keep herself from writing on the parchment this early. She'd settled the letter on the night stand, to send it once at Grimmaud, and grabbed the parchment right after. Spending the night gritting her teeth at very idea of waiting to be at Grimmaud to write would have made her parents scream in horror. Yet, it was what she'd done and it seemed that she'd taken her decision anyway, so there was no point in waiting. She'd been about to write when a drop of ink had appeared on the parchment, quickly followed with a _hi_.

He'd written. She hadn't been able to repress her smile. He'd taken the olive branch she'd kept handing him. The conversation had been a bit cold, maybe too formal, but it was conversation nonetheless. The subject had just drifted to Lavender and Blaise, and Hermione had just decided to write as she'd always done, minus the insults and banter. It felt weird, alien. Like two strangers trying to communicate about really personal matters. But at his last sentence, she'd felt a slight mockery. The tone was nothing as it'd once been, but it was implied.

 _\- That's better._

What was she supposed to answer to that? Was that how the conversation would end? Probably.

No. She hadn't tried yet, he had written first. She had her last attempt to write.

 _\- I would normally tell you to stuff your assumptions about me somewhere painful, but it seems we're not doing that any more._

Here, right to the point. And probably a bit too blunt. It took him more time to reply this time and her nerves were holding on a really thin thread when he finally did.

 _\- Exactly what I assumed, really subtle Granger. We could again, if you'd like._

They could?

 _\- Would you?_

 _\- I asked first._

 _\- You're annoying._

And he was.

 _\- Should I take that as a yes? Or as a I don't, get lost?_

Hermione wondered if she should just be honest with him, and resume the running around in circles. He kept answering, and he'd just said they could go back to what they had. He had to want it or he wouldn't have said that.

 _\- I miss it._

 _\- You do?_

Godric she'd just said so!

 _\- I do. But if you don't then I understand._

 _\- I do too. I have no one to insult freely. I can't insult Potter any more, I work AND live with him._

Oh my, did he? Wait, he hadn't moved out?

 _\- You're still at Grimmaud?_

 _\- Yes, why?_

Harry had said they were moving out. Weird.

 _\- Did you see Harry since the funeral?_

 _\- Yes, and again why?_

 _\- I'm moving in this afternoon. He told me you and Blaise were moving out._

 _\- Oh really? Not yet, Blaise is waiting for you to ward his place first. And I haven't decided if I'll follow or go with my mother._

 _\- Yes, he's offered since I'll need care. But he's lied to me and hasn't told you either. Blaise neither! I told him I was moving in yesterday!_

 _\- Blaise knows? We've been talking all evening and he didn't mention it. Potter neither. Actually now that I think about it, he probably was about to but he cut himself. Blaise finished his sentence._

 _\- Oh, I don't know about you but my guts say someone's trying to put it's dirty black nose in our business._

 _\- He sure is. Granger, I have a proposition for you._

 _\- Sounds disgusting._

 _\- All right, it was indeed a yes earlier. Nothing like that though, I want to make him pay._

 _\- It was. How?_

 _\- I don't know yet. But I'm positive he'll try to have us talk tonight._

 _\- Let him and scheme at Grimmaud then?_

 _\- Sounds good._

Just like that. Things were back to normal. Almost. Hermione felt like it wasn't quite that. Plus, they'd agreed a bit too easily on seeing each other. He'd feel awkward for sure. She needed to push it a bit.

 _\- Settled then. See you tonight, ferret._

 _\- Yes, tonight, book-worm._

She chuckled, things were indeed, back to normal.

* * *

Granger didn't hold grudges. It'd just been as if they'd never stopped talking.

 _I miss it._ That had made his heart tighten, essentially what had made him want to see her that night. But she was moving in at Grimmaud, so much for keeping it as before, just a parchment thing. Now they were going to live together. He was going to see her face everyday. And those damned freckles of hers. Shit.

But, _I miss it_ , he couldn't dare think … no, he wouldn't. Or maybe … maybe he could try something. What he had no idea, but perhaps if he just tried …  
What if she rejected him? She sure wouldn't be that forgiving if he broke the fragile friendship to try something she certainly didn't want.

What about letting things go? Overthinking things had never given him more than a headache anyway. Plus, the very thought of seeing her made his insides jump in happiness and even if his mind repeatedly told him to stay clear headed and to avoid false hopes, he couldn't help but smile like a bloody idiot. He was going to see her again, and things were good.

That's how he spent the day. Trying to repress a smug smile by biting the inside of his cheeks furiously. By four in the afternoon he'd drawn blood.

But by five stress had taken over. He was going to see her. She didn't want him. She wanted to be his friend. He'd never be with her, he was just going to watch her from afar, when she'd be in the same room. This was a very bad idea.

He couldn't back up now though. Pretexting being stuck at work wouldn't work when Potter and Blaise would be home. Avoiding her when he'd said he'd be there would hurt her feelings. He'd have to go and face all he wanted but would never have.

Shit.


	23. Chapter 23: Return at Grimmaud place

Hermione had her beaded bag ready by five. Luna had filled it with vials of her nasty potion as well as new magical bandages. The scarring was ugly and purplish, like raw burnt skin, and even if it would never go away, since dark magic never really did, applying those might help so Luna had insisted.

Harry came pick her up at six o'clock, a huge grin on his face, stating that Kreature was preparing dinner.

"Did you order him not to poison me?"

"Err, Godric's … He won't. I'll check though. Are you ready?"

"As much as I can be." She answered, showing him her cane. She felt like a granny with it and even if she could walk a little steadier now, her leg was still very stiff and she still relied on the ageing piece of wood.

"You won't have that for long Mione. Let's go."

Harry apparated her to the threshold of 12 Grimmaud place, safely inside the wards. She smiled, even if they were a little safer now, he kept his precautions. They entered the hall quietly and he helped her slowly to the kitchen.

"Maybe you should apparate to your room, it's the one facing mine. I don't see you taking the stairs with that cane." He grimaced. She nodded and did as bid. She wondered when he would tell her that they weren't alone in there.

She entered her new room, and just as she put her beaded bag down on the dresser he joined her, having run up the stairs. He'd moved all her books along the right wall of the room, neatly stacked on new bookshelves. They weren't alphabetically ordered though, which would keep her busy at least one afternoon. Her dresser seemed full too and he'd stacked her stationery on the little desk by the window. Her favourite blanket had also been carelessly thrown on the bed which made her smile.

"You have the floor bathroom to yourself, Ginny and I will use the one from my room."

"Thanks Harry."

"Oh, and I told creature to bring your chair back, so you can read over there." He grinned, showing his work on the bookshelves.

"Thank you, very sweet of you actually." He winked in response and started shifting his weight from foot to foot awkwardly, his grin still in place but the lines on his forehead a bit tensed. Hermione sensed his inward battle and almost chuckled at his ordeal. She knew perfectly well what he'd planned on not telling her and the current debate occurring in his little boy head. By the state of things it appeared that he still had doubts on his omission. He'd probably forgotten that she could read him like an open book, so she decided to push him in his lie.

"Anything else?" She watched his reaction attentively. He kept his smile while answering a bit to fast:

"No, no, except dinner's in an hour tops. Should leave you enough time to settle." There, the twitch on the right corner of his mouth. Or maybe she'd imagined it. She pleated her eyes but he just stormed out without waiting for an answer. He'd gotten good at lying. Too much hanging out with the Slytherins.

She started emptying some of the content of her beaded bag, she'd have to sort it through, some things in there were only for auror work. She'd lost herself in it a bit when a soft knock interrupted her.

"Yes?"

"Err … Granger?" It was just above a whisper but she couldn't be mistaken, Malfoy. Suddenly it felt all too real. She froze in her move of putting a book on the night stand like a puppet. Then she realised she was being stupid and shook her head to put herself back together.

"Come in." The door opened slowly, warily, as if he was uncomfortable, which he surely was anyway, it was her bedroom after all. He didn't quite look at her but seemed determined. Something was strange though. Different. Oh, he wasn't wearing any robes. Of course, he lived there, he'd take off the auror's robes once home. But still, seeing him wearing only a crisp white shirt with the sleeves wrinkled, the collar one button unclasped, and smart black pants, was unexpected, alien. Not in a bad way though, actually he was indeed lean, and not skinny. She frowned at that thought.

"Err … sorry to come in here but …" He didn't lift his face to her and resolutely kept his gaze to his hands.

"But?"

"But Blaise is home and keeps telling me to come down for dinner, to have a chat and a drink with him and Saint … Err and Potter …" She chuckled, Saint Potter? Seriously? He lifted his face, an eyebrow up to his hair line.

"Saint Potter?" She asked.

"Well, you guys keep calling me ferret all the time …" She chuckled some more until he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry, you were saying?" She tried.

"I was saying that my best friend is a manipulative idiot and that yours is even worse because he was annoying even before."

"So you came here because they annoy you?"

"Yes." He cocked his head on the side, as if waiting for her to understand. A smirk crept up his mouth the longer she stayed silent. She finally got it.

"And you want to plan your revenge before we get down."

"Took you long enough. What do we do?"

"I don't know. Make them confess?"

"Too quick. Hex them?" She huffed.

"Nope. Pretend to have a huge row? I think it's the opposite of what they were trying to achieve …" He seemed to think about it a moment.

"Not too bad but Potter would just kick me out."

"Ah right. Oh! Silent treatment!"

"That's lame." He droned.

"Not if it's the real one. The childish one we played when we were kids. The annoying one." He frowned but seemed interested nonetheless.

"Go on." He said.

"We don't speak to them, we don't acknowledge them, we even pretend that we don't see them."

"I don't think Potter would like that very much …"

"Can't throw you out if you don't hear him." She tried.

"Could alter his wards to keep me out …" It was Hermione's turn to cock her head to a side and wait for him to see the enormity of what he'd just said. She even retrieved her wand and started rolling it in her hand for emphasis.

"Oh right …"

"Took you long enough." He smirked, his previous nervousness had vanished, his determination grown, and he looked positively dangerous. A sight Hermione found herself enjoying much more that his nervous shifting.

"You realise this is utterly moronic right?" He didn't seem to find it stupid at all though, it was like he was trying to establish grounds or something, like to make sure they were in this idiotic thing together.

"Because putting their big fat noses in our business is not moronic?" She countered. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then his smirk grew to his ears.

"I'd say it's the stupidest move they've done so far. Have you met us?"

"Exactly. And they have no idea what's coming at them, I say until we get a proper apology?"

"Deal." He seemed about to lift his hand to her to seal it but apparently thought better of it and added: "Come downstairs in a few minutes, I'm going down right now." She nodded and did as bid.

* * *

Going down the stairs Draco wondered how he could have thought that meeting her again would be awkward. It hadn't been. At all. It'd just been as it had once been, before he'd found her …

She always made things right. He'd only come in, feeling determined but close to a pile of crap, because Blaise had been an insufferable lying little mingling bastard all evening, and he'd expected things to be uncomfortable.

What an idiot. It was Granger, and as odd as it would have felt for his old self, they just clicked. Something worked between them and whenever they talked they forgot the rest. He'd been the stupidest man ever trying to stay away. If it was only friendship she wanted then so be it, it was still better than nothing. And it was fucking great.

If only she could consider … No, no false hopes. For now, it would be a friendship, starting where they'd left things before. And he would enjoy it, as well as their big stupid revenge on the two bastards currently drinking in the kitchen.

Speaking of whom Draco found sitting at the table when he opened the door. Obviously he'd cut them in some conversation, as Potty still had his mouth open, and Blaise looked exasperated. The table was set, full of food and four plates were settled. Draco pretended not to see it and went around Potter, that sat at the end of the table, next to Blaise, and started in the cupboards for something to drink.

He was actually waiting for Granger to come down, so that they could start the revenge together. She apparated in the room, making him, as well as the others, startle. Ah, the cane.

He'd turned abruptly and she was steadying herself. Potter half stood to help but she was already standing straight and Draco knew the game had started.

She watched him a second and, with a fake theatrical surprised expression on her face, said:

"Oh my, Draco! What are you doing here?" He would have burst out laughing if it hadn't been for the first name calling. So they played this hard? Right then, let's play.

"Oh! _Hermione_! But I live here!" He saw it, the way the corner of her upper lip had curled up a fraction of a second before she'd caught herself.

"Oh really? But I thought you had moved out?" This fake drama play almost sounded as if they were trying to speak with a very bad posh accent. It was really hard to refrain the smiles.

"Oh but I haven't. And what are you doing here yourself?"

"But I just moved in! You didn't know?" She said probing her free hand on her hip. The next sentence had trouble finding his lips in false surprise. She was really good at that game.

"I had no idea!"

"What a strange coincidence." It was a lot. A lot to take in and look at without giggling like a complete nutjob. But he managed, even if he had to bite the inside of his cheeks senseless. Granger was already pinching her lips, hard.

Draco shrugged, not trusting himself to add anything and Potter reacted. Both he and Granger kept looking at each other, as if no one was there. They sat silently while the others started arguing.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Potter said.

"Well, obviously they've talked …"

"Oh my, Hermione don't be angry, it was his stupid idea …"

"Hey Potter! You agreed to it!"

"Yes well, I also told you I wasn't too keen on lying too …" Draco had gathered enough of himself to interrupt by then, so he did, and it was as childish as their revenge:

"Don't you hear anything _Hermione_? This noise …" She took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes Draco. It's like a buzzing. It's irritating."

"Yes, very, maybe we should …"

"Oh for Godric's sake the silent treatment? Seriously?" Potter sounded more defeated that angry, but Draco couldn't be sure, he wasn't _seeing_ him.

"Maybe we should what? I'm sorry I didn't catch what you said, this buzzing …" He almost chuckled and had to cough loudly.

"Right, I was saying maybe we should get out of here. Too much noise."

"Agree." She smirked and it was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. He'd seen her smirk before, but it'd been against him. Now it was with him. And those damn freckles! He couldn't repress a grin of his own. She caught the change and winked.

"Let's eat in the dining room then." He nodded, unable to speak, as she readied her cane.

"Mione come on this is stupid …"

"Yeah mate come on …"

He stood and took a step, purposely ignoring the two idiots as they started panicking a bit. Granger played her role perfectly but she still stumbled a bit on her feet as she stood too, so Draco, wanting to avoid her Potter's help, or so he told himself, jumped in to take her arm. He regretted it the instant but as he pushed the door open for them to walk out, their back to the others, she gave him a thankful smile he was glad to be at the receiving end of. They took two careful steps in the hall and were at the staircase.

Draco realised he hadn't closed the door to the kitchen and when they heard shouting they both stared at the other in surprise.

"What a great fucking idea Zabini!"

"Oh come on it won't last! They played a bit! At least they talked!"

"Yeah right. Have you met them you moron? I can't be sure about Malfoy but Hermione's never going to let this go!"

Blaise laughed and even Draco knew it was an idiotic move.

"Come on Potter you're overreacting."

"I'm fucking not!" Granger's eyes widened at Potter's swearing. Suddenly their little game didn't feel so smart. Well, it hadn't been smart. But as the shouting kept going in the kitchen, something else woke up.

"IN THE DARK LORD'S NAME I SWEAR I'LL BANISH YOU FROM MY HOME YOU BLOOD TRAITORS! FILTH INVADING MY ANCESTRAL INHERITANCE!" They were saved. Granger's cheeks inflated and she covered her mouth with her free hand. Still gripping her elbow tightly, Draco whispered as Potter and Blaise passed them to close the curtains of the Black monster.

"Lounge?"

She nodded and he let go of her arm. They landed in the lounge at about the same time and he watched her sit slowly on the closest couch. Then she lifted her grinning face to him.

That day had been a raging battle against smiles, and he'd just lost this one. As another bout of shouting and a profusion of swearing from both downstairs parties resounded, they both let it out. They burst out laughing, hard. By the time the shouting ended and both of them had calmed down, he'd fallen on the nearest armchair without even realising it. And she was leaning against the back of the couch, her face all rosy and teary, the biggest grin ever playing on her lips. Her wild curls were a gigantic mass around her face, and wiping her eyes with a sleeve of her grey sweater, she turned to him. Her whiskey eyes scanned his face a moment.

Her freckles, he could count them. This time he knew for sure that he wasn't close enough to, just that he knew them. There was one just at the right corner of her nose, that moved every time she smiled. She didn't say anything, just kept looking at him as if searching for something and for the first time, Draco didn't mind. He held her gaze, and her eyes weren't empty, they were swirling, a mix of examination and the remains of her laugh.

* * *

Hermione watched him catch his breath as he'd let himself fall on the armchair facing her. She wiped her laughing tears from her face with a sleeve and he crossed her gaze. Usually he would just lower his face or look somewhere above her shoulder, but something was different then. He kept her gaze and smiled. Hermione was sure he had no idea he was smiling, for his eyes scanned her face, and pleated slightly atop his growing grin. He was grinning. Draco Malfoy was grinning at her. Unknowingly, in a moment where they'd let everything go. As she returned his smile, she knew. For his grew the more and his grey eyes lit with something she'd never seen in them before. It was affection. He really liked her.

As her insides twisted at the very thought she knew something else. Something so unexpected and odd that she refrained the very thought of it. She'd been asking herself the question for days now, but was nowhere near ready to hear the answer. He cut her thoughts then.

"You didn't change your hair." He said, frowning. Then she saw it creep up his neck, discomfort. She suddenly felt the urge to crawl out the room to hide in a hole. _It's not ugly_. If she was honest with herself she'd mostly kept it because of that comment. She just shrugged and even if he started glancing around nervously he kept his smile.

She took a decision at that moment and it was that there would be no awkwardness between them. Whether he liked her or not, he'd renewed the friendship and she was glad. They weren't ruining it with silly feelings. She flicked her wand and summoned two plates of stew from the kitchen. Both settled on the coffee table and he nodded his thanks before starting eating. After a moment she tried for conversation.

"So, taking my position?" He lifted his face from his plate and considered something before answering, his mouth not quite in his usual smirk yet.

"Apparently."

"Be careful, the precedent owner of the position has given certain standards." There, a smirk.

"Yes, I heard. But she's retired, too old for the job." He eyed her cane for emphasis.

"Ah, maybe. But I think she gave you her personal notes. Thing she doesn't do that often. If you're not careful she might just take them back." He laughed softly, lowering his face to his plate, and then murmured:

"Bitch."

Hermione couldn't help herself, she grinned. She grinned at being called a bitch. Which made her scowl, it wasn't even the first time! Apparently he'd caught the changing expression on her face and smirked again:

"Did you just realise you were enjoying being called a bitch, Granger?" Oh, so he would play that game? Trying to embarrass her? Right then.

"No Malfoy, I just realised I enjoyed having your sarcastic insults back." Now, let him get all embarrassed. She smirked for emphasis, twisting her mouth into something she was sure to be really ugly. His face went from amused, to blank, to red in a fair second. Hermione chuckled behind a hand.

"You're still such the Hufflepuff." She said shaking her head. That gave him his wit back.

"And you're a manipulative cow." He stated, redness vanished from his cheeks.

"Just playing your game Malfoy."

* * *

Oh, _his_ game? She'd embarrassed him, she'd see.

"Oh so I'm back to Malfoy now? No more Draco?" He asked, waiting for the blush that he hoped would creep up on her face. Effective, for half a second only.

"Well, I was back to Granger too." Shit. Right back at him.

"Oh but I'm sorry _Hermione_ , I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He sneered.

"Keep calling me Hermione then. Please."He froze, she looked genuine. Salazar did she really want him to call her that? Downstairs earlier had just been to play around with the others, he'd never thought she'd really want to skip the last name calling. But then, she'd called him Draco on her hospital bed hadn't she?

He was about to answer awkwardly when she smirked. She'd still been playing with him. And she'd bloody won. He pouted, and she laughed at his face.

"I think I won that one." He rolled his eyes just because he couldn't look right at her just yet. Instead he busied himself with the remains of a carrot at the tip of his fork when she added: "Draco."

His face jolted up on its own and now she was just smiling.

"I'm glad that thing … you know … I'm glad it's back." He could feel her mental ordeal from his armchair. Apparently she hadn't been planning on saying it. But she had nonetheless. He swallowed, hard and, examining again the uninteresting bit of carrot, answered quietly:

"I'm glad too." He didn't see it, but he knew she was smiling. She shuffled, apparently trying to stand. Once she'd managed she stayed still and he finally dared looking up. She was smiling, he'd been right. As she opened her mouth, words blurted out of his unexpectedly:

"I'm sorry I ended it."

She sensed, as she used to before, that acknowledging his apologies would only make him feel worse, for she just looked down, retrieving her wand.

"Good night Draco." She said, and he answered as she spun around to disapparate to her room.

"Good night Hermione."

* * *

Blaise went back to Grimmaud place the following night, expecting a scowling Draco and a forgiving Granger to have dinner with him and a regretful Potter. He hadn't seen Draco all day, the lad being busy with wards or whatever while he'd worked with the weasel.

The only one in the kitchen was Potter and even if he did look regretful, he still managed to give Blaise an angry frown as soon as he saw him.

"I take it she's still not speaking to you?"

"She's even avoiding me."

"As Draco I."

"We fucked up. They didn't need us to talk!" He said, silently accioing an almost empty bottle of firewhiskey from the nearest cabinet. At the sight Blaise went to sit in front of him.

"Obviously not. Though I don't think they would be this friendly if we hadn't given them a reason to ally."

"Yes, against us. Look Zabini, I almost lost her, not just once. I can't have her angry at me now that things are getting better." Potter really looked worried and Blaise realised he was taking this really seriously.

"She'll come around Potter. Once she sees we did this for them."

"She might not like him you know." Potter said unconvincingly, as if expressing an impossible wish.

"You still believe that? You've heard them laugh their faces out too last night. Come on … I don't laugh like that with her but I'm positive we're becoming good friends. It's not that between them."

"Err …" He seemed to resign before adding with an ugly face: "Wait until Ron finds out …"

"We're not there yet, they haven't found out themselves."

"Right. Maybe I should prepare the ground though. You know … have him over or something."

Blaise frowned disapprovingly and the other sighed:

"Right, bad idea."

"Not our business either. Let them take care of that later." There was no way Blaise was going to deal with an angry and purple weasel.

"Oh so now you mind your own business?"

Blaise only chuckled.

* * *

Hermione had spent the day doing researches in the Black library. The collection was extensive and opulent. She'd lost herself among the shelves for hours, even skipping lunch.

At seven in the evening she realised so as her stomach growled furiously. Frowning for herself, she decided that since she no longer was an auror, and thus no longer had to work 24/7 she wouldn't skip meals any longer. She'd set an alarm if need be, but from now on, she'd have proper meals and proper nights of sleep.

As she was trying for the second time to descend the stairs with her cane, and about to give up for the second time, she heard the front door click and saw Zabini walk in. She scowled, shitty timing. She waited quietly for him to pass the staircase and by luck he went for the kitchen. She was about to apparate to the lounge and simply summon some dinner when the door clicked again.

Ginny wasn't expected until after dinner, she'd insisted on putting Teddy in bed before coming. Hermione waited as a quiet set of foot made its way to the kitchen too. She caught a glimpse of white blond hair and:

"Psst." He stopped, jumping a bit, making her stifle a laugh.

"Gr … Hermione?" He pricked his face forward to see her in the dim light.

"Come up Blaise's in there."

"Shit but I'm hungry."

"I'll summon dinner, Kreature's made roast beef I think." He flashed her a smile and climbed up the few first stairs. Then he shot her a confused glance:

"Are you stuck?" She scowled.

"I'll just apparate."She said rolling her eyes, and as she did, heard him chuckle.

He came in the lounge quickly after she'd landed, stumbled furiously before letting herself fall on the couch, and just as she was throwing her cane away angrily.

"That damn thing!" He didn't comment right away and sat opposite her, in the armchair he'd occupied the night before.

"Does it hurt?" He asked warily, his eyes firmly fixed on his knuckles.

"Yes, but it's supposed to." His confused face snapped up.

"What do you mean?"

"It will always hurt. A bit. Dark magic does that, it never really heals …" She explained. She hadn't expected his resigned answer:

"Right, I know. Guess I got used to it." He shrugged, like if it was nothing.

He'd been hurt too then. Hermione had always suspected so, but never heard confirmation, she realised she'd have preferred for him to deny it. But with all she'd seen since the war, she was well aware that things had been hard on both sides. Having Voldemort under one's roof couldn't have been a pleasant holiday, the monster had been as cruel to his followers than with the ones he had wanted gone. Hermione wondered if the worse had happened to him under Voldemort's own hand, or if he had tasted of Bellatrix' too. Maybe it'd even been Lucius …

"Does …" Hermione snapped out of her trance. Draco hesitated but finally finished his sentence. "Does it hurt too?" He asked, his eyes darting briefly to her left fore-arm. She didn't need to think about it.

"A little, sometimes. Scratches mostly, but it's all right. I guess I'm used to it too." He nodded and returned his attention to his knuckles, his eyes growing sombre.

They'd forgotten why they came up there so, feeling as if the mood had been ruined suddenly, Hermione decided to summon dinner and change the subject.

"How's the research going?" She asked once the plates had filled up. "Are you ready to replace the old lady?"

"Err … No." She chuckled and he added. "I need a place to practice. Potter's started on seizing the houses you've visited but as you already broke the wards …"

"Ah. So you're waiting for a case then. Did you try some in the training rooms?"

"Yes, and I manage just fine but the extent of the wards is limited. It's easier to break through them. On a manor though …"

"Depends on how strong the wards are. Sometimes the extent of them doesn't really matter, you only need a breech."

"I guess you're right. But I've only been practising on my own wards for now."

Hermione hummed thoughtfully. She could probably help. She knew a lot of intricate wards she could cast somewhere for him to break. Plus, she'd need to practice passing them on too. Maybe he could try and break them after she attempted to pass them.

"I could ward one of the guests rooms for you. During the day, I'd try to pass them on to Ginny if she agrees and then you could try and break through them after work."

"Oh, you'd do that?" He lifted his considering frown to her.

"Of course. It's a win-win. I could even help you."

"Well … That'd be nice. Thanks." She just smiled in response, having learnt he preferred his thanking or apologies to be left ignored.

"Shall I make a list of the ones I need to practice then?" He asked after a moment of pause during which they'd both taken a bite.

"Yes. We could start with one or two, and add more as we're going."

"Sounds good."

"I still need some time for research before but …"

"I haven't gone through all your notes anyway. Oh! By the way …" He turned on his seat to grab his cloak he'd put at the back of the armchair, and retrieved shrunken scrolls from one of the pockets.

"The copy you asked for."

"Thanks." She put them in her own pants pocket, as the pile was really small, smaller than her parchment that laid in there too actually.

"Shall we start next week then?" He asked.

"Yes, Minerva's agreed for me to visit Hogwarts anytime, I'll just go this week so we can start Monday."

"The book-worm returns to Hogwarts Library." He taunted, his smirk well returned.

"It's its natural habitat. Where do ferrets live anyway?"

"Grimmaud." He growled. She couldn't repress a chuckle.

They finished their plate of roast beef in companionable silence. Then Hermione cleaned the plates and sent them back to the kitchen. She was about to summon dessert when something tapped at the window. An small chestnut owl was tapping its beak on the glass. Draco stood to open it and the owl lifted his clawed paw to Draco's hand. She caught the Mungo's stamp as he untied it from the bird. When he saw it, he completely turned his back on her.


	24. Chapter 24: All sorts of memories

That Looney bint always picked her moments. Draco put his back to Hermione to hide the letter. What was in there was probably about her parents, he couldn't possibly open that in front of her. He folded the envelope in half with difficulty, her report was quite thick, and put it in his pocket. But when he turned back to Hermione she was frowning with worry. She'd seen the stamp. Damn. She didn't ask though and since she certainly would once her curiosity would get the better of her, Draco decided to reluctantly shorten the evening. He didn't sit back down and with his best attempt at a smile, that did nothing to ease her frown, he said awkwardly:

"It's been a long day. I'm going to bed." And he started to the door before she could ask anything.

"Draco?" He stopped in his tracks, so close to the door that he swore under his breath.

"Mm?" He kept his back to her, his hand on the door handle.

"Is everything all right?" She asked carefully.

"Yes, just tired is all." He started again but didn't get time to put his foot down.

"I know I shouldn't pry but … Why is Mungo's writing to you then?" He screwed his face a second, clenching his eyes shut.

"Check up." He lied and she didn't fall for it at all. He didn't dare look at her.

"If it's none of my business it's all right." She said quietly and then her voice became almost a whisper: "It's just …" Sighing defeatedly he turned around. Her eyes were pleated with concern and her mouth shut in a tight line. He couldn't count her freckles. He gave her a questioning frown, trying to reassure her without words.

"I … Are you hurt? I mean, since … Did you hurt yourself when you …" She was wringing her fingers nervously, and spoke a trembling voice. He thought she might cry at the simple idea that he'd hurt himself. His heart started racing as her eyes were pleading, waiting for his answer to a question she couldn't word. He felt like taking her in his arms tightly and stroke her hair to comfort her, to reassure her that he was all right.

"I didn't. It's nothing like that I promise." He said taking a step back in.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise." She took a deep breath of relief and his heart squeezed up. She opened her mouth again and Draco knew she'd ask so he cut in. "I can't tell you what it is. But I swear it's nothing to do with my health." She swallowed but nodded eventually.

"All right." She conceded. He tried for a smile and got a small one in return. He could count her freckles again as her mouth lifted at the corners, and her cheeks rounded up. Her whiskey eyes were still concerned but her frown had softened. She was not entirely convinced but she wouldn't ask again.

She was worried over him. The very thought made his insides jump. She was being a friend though, only a friend and Draco couldn't afford to feel flattered with her worry. It didn't mean anything and he wouldn't hope.

"I … err … I'll go to bed now." She just nodded with that small smile.

"Good night then." He said awkwardly and stumbled a bit to reach for the door again.

"Sleep tight Draco." He still wasn't used to this. Every time she said his name it made him stop in his tracks.

"You too." His voice sounded weak as he closed the door behind him, not daring to face her. He took the stairs to his bedroom and once locked inside, sat at the little desk. The letter was again heavy, and the scroll he freed from the envelope smelled like smoke.

 _Draco,_

 _I, again, report to you, seeing that we approach the end of the potion testing. Mr Granger has reacted very positively to the last batch. He states he knows Hermione, even if he still can't place her, or name her._

 _The progress is slow but only because it takes nearly three days to brew the prototype.  
I think I have found the variable that kept it from really working though. I have a full batch ready from which to add various quantities of said ingredient. _

_As you know, I can only test on the patients twice a day, to avoid any undesirable side effects, so it might take about a week more for it to work._

 _I am positive the potion will work and I hope you do realise that all of this has only been possible thanks to your donation._

 _Upon this fact I would like to know if you wish to announce the good news to Hermione yourself, or if I shall send a letter._

 _Attached you'll find the report of the last testing, as well as the recipes that I will test this coming week._

 _In the hopes that your goodbyes were only temporary,_

 _regards,_

 _Luna Lovegood,_

 _Mediwitch at Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries._

She was positive it would work. It was Looney though, she was also positive radish earrings were appropriate. And they _weren't._ But Hermione's father had stated he knew her, which was definitely a sign that things were moving the right way. He'd helped. He'd really helped.

Maybe her life would get right again soon.

He wouldn't tell her though. His gesture was way too much to look innocent, even though it was, and he didn't want her to think he'd done it to get something.

He scribbled a short answer for Lovegood to send a letter, and put it aside to take care of in the morning. Then he started reading through the recipes the brilliant lunatic had sent.

Half-way through he heard footsteps, and chatter coming from the stairs. The weaslette must have arrived. A minute later Blaise was knocking at his door. Draco ignored it, and even locked the door just in case. Blaise gave up after about ten minutes, swearing profusely and banging at the door in anger. Draco smirked and, hearing jerky footsteps somewhere above his head, he thought that Hermione might be smirking too.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night to a strange hissing sound. She sat right up in bed and her eyes fell on a blurry hooded figure. Her logical brain told her she was just dreaming. But she couldn't help the panic that slowly rose to her chest and froze her limbs.

The air felt icy in her lungs as the figure moved to the door, floating just above the floor. She recovered the use of her arms and legs as it hissed itself outside the room and warily decided to follow it, her logical brain back to sleep. Her heart pounded in her chest, stronger and stronger at each step she took.

The figure was disappearing in the stairs when she finally reached the corridor. Trying to be silent not to wake Harry and Ginny, she tiptoed to the stairs and started downing them slowly. There was light at the guests' floor, but the hooded figure was going downstairs. She heard Draco and Blaise's laughs but felt so attracted to the apparition that she still pushed herself forward to the first floor, albeit reluctantly.

Then, the hissing sound stopped and she froze in horror. Where was it? She didn't even have her wand! She turned around as panic crept up higher in her body, clenching her throat and stealing her air. Where the hell was it?

She glued her back to the wall and started down again, trying to slow her speeding breath and calm her racing heart beat.

Then she heard a feminine voice. An oddly familiar voice, but muffled, as if wrapped in cotton. It sent shivers right through her. She couldn't decipher the words so she warily kept going.

When she reached the hall, she saw light shine under the kitchen door. The voice was still speaking, it seemed angry, lecturing. Then a shout echoed but still she didn't understand what it was saying.

She remembered that the kitchen door was charmed but still tried to glue her ear to it.

The door opened suddenly and she fell forward landing painfully on her face, right on the iced floor. The kitchen was blurry and the floor next to her nose too white. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision and tried to lift herself up but a strong force kept her down.

"You stay on the dirt you filthy mudblood!" Marcus Flint's voice felt like a thousand lightning bolts jolting pain through her very core. Bellatrix's laugh resounded in the background, still muffled, and the world started spinning as she was hit with what she knew to be the cruciatus.  
She felt her body jerk forward on the ground, uncontrollable, as an unbearable pain seized her every veins. Her entire body was on fire but her throat felt detached when she heard her own screams echo in the gigantic room.

Suddenly it stopped but the world kept spinning around her and everything went black. A flash of green light assaulted her sight and then she couldn't feel any longer.

* * *

Draco's eyes snapped open abruptly and he jerked out of bed without thinking, running towards the screams. Her screams. Flashes of that day burned his tired eyes as he reached the third floor. He heard Blaise's hurrying footsteps behind him when he grabbed her door handle. He slammed it open the moment his brain woke up and told him that she was just having a nightmare. She wasn't hurt and he could see her fighting the sheets of her bed. Her hair was all over her face as she kept screaming her lungs out. He stopped thinking and reached for her. Her grabbed her wrists to steady her and as Blaise entered the room panting, he tried to wake her up.

"Hermione ! Hermione wake up! Shit! Hermione, come on it's just a nightmare!" His shaking voice seemed to calm her jerkin movements but her eyes remained tightly shut and her jaw so clenched she'd break her teeth.

"Shit where the fuck is Potter when we need him!" Yelped a panicked Blaise as Draco kept trying to soothe her.

"Hermione?" He released her wrists as she wasn't shoving herself around any more but started trembling. Blaise came to his side just when she opened her eyes. They were bloodshot and red. Draco realised with horror that tears had wet her face and pillow and that they kept rolling down her cheeks as she watched them with fear, her eyes glazed, as if she was seeing something else.

"Granger?" Tried Blaise, his face too pale and his eyes wide open. She blinked a few times and seemed to finally see them, Draco sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands folded close to hers and Blaise standing at his side. Her eyes grew wide as recognition hit them but the tears didn't stop. Weakly pushing herself up in the bed with trembling arms, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. The tears were silently dripping from her eyelashes to her cheeks, never stopping, her breathing too fast.

Draco reacted on instinct, he wrapped his arms around her and the real cries came out. She started weeping loudly in his arms, gripping at his shirt for dear life. Blaise was completely bewildered and it's in a worried voice that he asked:

"D'you want me to call Potter?"

"No ... I'll ... I'll handle it, don't wake him up. He must have silenced his room."

"Shit. Err ... I'll ... I'll be downstairs then."

"Right. Thanks mate." Blaise went out the room but her cries hadn't slowed yet. She kept crying her heart out for a few more minutes, each passing one breaking Draco's heart even further.

She finally started to calm down and the cries became tiny sobs just when Draco concluded his heart had gone. He rested his chin atop her head then, and tightened his hold of her. He never wanted to let go.

Eventually the sobs became sniffs and deep breaths and her hair was soft against his face. She smelled of shampoo and flowers, just like the last time.

They didn't move for a while. She calmed down and her breathing went normal again, but her tiny hands still fisted his t-shirt tightly, she didn't move.

"Hermione?" He murmured softly, not willing to break the moment but needing to make sure she was alright. She sniffed in response and shuffled again his chest as if to show she'd heard.

"Are you all right?" She nosed her negative answer against him and apparently he still had a bit of heart left to break.

"I'll stay then, as long as you need." He promised decidedly in her hair. After maybe a minute though, she let go of his t-shirt and held her hands flat on his chest to gently push herself off of him. He had to let go of her. Her face was red and teary, her eyes swollen from the crying. She rubbed them with a sleeve and sniffed a few times. When she spoke her voice was hoarse and cracked, just above a whisper.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 _I'll stay then, as long as you need._ Harry had said those words once. Years before, when they'd stayed at Bill and Fleur's shell cottage. During a night full of nightmares. She'd sent him off with a few words, but had had to almost scream again to have Ron leave her alone.

She couldn't go back to sleep now. As always, she never slept again for when she tried, the nightmares came back.

Draco's arms were tightly holding her, his hands flat on her back and he was warm. He smelled of faded cologne and the embrace was comforting, she could have just stayed like that. But it was the middle of the night and she'd woken him up. Blaise too! They would probably sleep if they went back to bed, they had to work in the morning. Slowly and she realised reluctantly too, she pushed herself off of his arms and rubbed her face with a sleeve, hoping to at least dry out the remaining tears.

He was looking at her with haunted and pained eyes, the grey barely visible in the dim light from the corridor. His inquisitive stare was scanning her face for something she didn't understand and she decided to let him go back to sleep.

"I'm sorry." Her own voice sounded alien to her ears and she was ready to thank him but her mouth opened and nothing came out. She realised she didn't want him to go.

"It's not your fault." He said. He seemed to want to reach for her again but refrained the movement, and she opened her mouth again but words still failed her. She hesitated for too long and he sighed, lowering his swirling eyes to his hands:

"You should try to go back to sleep." His voice was a murmur, caring and soft, as if still trying to soothe her.

"I can't." Was all she could answer. He finally looked at her again and seemed to think for a moment. Just as she became self conscious, and started to wrap her arms around herself he reached for her hand and firmly took it in his.

"Come with us downstairs, Blaise must be worried." He stood without waiting for an answer and tucked at her hand gently for her to follow. She did and he didn't let go of her hand.

She grabbed her cane with the other and they took the stairs slowly, a step at a time, his eyes adverted to her feet and his moves cautious. When they reached the second floor, Blaise was pacing in the corridor between the guest rooms. He snapped his head up and walked to them instantly. He didn't say anything though and when Draco shook his head towards the first floor, he nodded and followed.

She started to feel more like herself once they finally reached the lounge. Draco hadn't let go of her hand and she was reminded of that night at the manor, when he'd lead her to the guest room. It was comforting in the same strange way it'd been back then, but at the time they were just old enemies sharing their pain. It had been all they could offer the other. Now, it was more than that, for he'd hold her in his arms until she felt better, for they were friends.

Her insides protested but she ignored it, as she sat carefully on the couch, Draco at her right. Blaise let himself slump on the armchair facing them and broke the silence:

"Pretty bad one eh? Are you all right Granger?" She recovered upon seeing his tired and startled face tint with concern.

"Yes, I'm sorry I woke you up … you should go back to bed." At those words she also glanced at Draco and let go of his hand so he understood she was speaking for him too.

"Nah it's too late now." Blaise smiled but it wasn't quite his usual grin yet. Then he stretched his arms above his head, yawning loudly. Draco stayed silent, his gaze fixed on the hand she'd let go of.

"I'm still sorry …" She tried.

"Yeah well, we've also had a couple of nightmares you know. Potter too actually." Oh so they'd heard Harry too. She made a face but she felt like she could tell them.

"Harry never sleeps well … even at Hogwarts he …"

"He's told us Granger. He's been silencing his room since the last time."

"Oh."

"Though I doubt he did because of that tonight …" Here, Blaise's grin was back.

"Err … Right. I'll silent mine from now on then." She saw Draco frown at that, but Blaise stood and he remained silent.

"I'll go fetch breakfast. Starving …"

"Thanks." She nodded and Blaise went to the door with a tired step.

Draco had remained silent the entire time and she didn't dare look at him now that they were alone. She had something to say though, so it was in a small voice and her gaze resolutely still on her cane handle that she said:

"Thank you Draco." There was a moment of pause, where she didn't dare move her eyes and then he broke it, his voice quiet and hesitating:

"You … you can come to me if it happens again. Or … write if you want to." He said, never leaving his knuckles from sight. He was clearly uncomfortable now, and shoving aside her own embarrassment, she'd cried in his arms after all, she answered with the smallest smirk:

"Nah, wouldn't want you to blow up a wall. You'd never do that to me so …" Finally his smile lifted to her and he answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't care it's Potter's house. But I'm serious Hermione, I'm here, whenever." And she had no doubt it was sincere, he was so embarrassed that he even started to blush.

"Thank you, I'll remember that." She said with a small smile and he nodded. She knew he was well aware that she had no intention to bother him, but he didn't mention it and turned his gaze to the coffee table.

Blaise came back precariously levitating a platter with bagels and coffee. As he lowered it to the coffee table Hermione noticed his pyjama pants had snitches all over them. While Draco wore a simple grey t-shirt and dark blue pants, Blaise had the buttoned up shirt with broomsticks and the matching Quidditch bottoms. All in silver and green of course. Looking down at herself and deciding it was worth the risk of being mocked in return – as she wore herself quite the ridiculous long grandma night gown – she chuckled.

"Nice pyjamas Zabini." He lowered his eyes to his apparel and Hermione saw Draco pinch his lips from the corner of her eyes.

"Well, I return the compliment book-worm. Nice gown, goes well with the cane." He smirked.

Draco chuckled and Hermione couldn't help but join him. She shook her head and bent over to the coffee table to pour the coffee in the mugs.

"So, am I forgiven then?" Blaise asked, a small smirk on his lips. Shit they'd forgotten! Hermione grimaced and saw Draco pout as if thinking the same thing. Then she saw his mouth lift into a mischievous smirk she found she enjoyed a bit too much.

"If you make a move with Brown you'll be." He said. Hermione couldn't repress her grin.

"I was talking to Granger." Blaise sneered.

"Not until you make a move with Lavender." Hermione repeated, her own smirk rivalling Draco's.

"Err …" Blaise suddenly looked embarrassed, Hermione suspected he was blushing, even if it was hard to tell. He rubbed his face with a hand. "Better get to work then." He mumbled before grabbing his mug and a bagel he stuffed in his mouth. On his way out he pulled a face full of bagel at them, his grimace fitting his attire. Hermione rolled her eyes out of principle but she couldn't deny that she was grateful for his attempts at lifting the mood. Blaise Zabini was definitely a caring person.

* * *

Draco suddenly felt out of air as Blaise closed the door behind him, leaving them alone again with a well placed wink as Hermione was rolling her eyes at him. They still had an hour before work, he sure could have stayed for breakfast, and was leaving on purpose - probably to get back at Draco for mentioning Brown. Hermione started sipping at her coffee silently and Draco mimicked her. The silence itself wasn't uncomfortable, and she didn't seem to notice how he felt.

A moment before he'd been taking her in his arms as she clung to him for comfort. He'd held her hand to help her, but she'd let go. Now they were few inches apart on the couch and he had no idea if he wanted more to just touch her or crawl in a hole and hide.

The reality of how things were between them stroke him again, as she was just there but he couldn't hold her. She'd needed a friend earlier and he'd been there as such, as Potter would have been too. And as a friend he had no proper excuse to take her hand in his right now. He was just a friend. It was all. Nothing more. And it wasn't great, it felt awful.

Draco waited another minute, gulping down his coffee, then he grabbed a bagel too and stood.

"I should go too." He said, and she lifted a small approving smile to him. Her eyes were swollen and red, and his worry still very much there, so he asked: "Will you be all right?"

"Of course. It was just a nightmare." He nodded at her reassuring words and started away to the door but she made him stop:

"Will you?" He turned around and she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "Be all right?" She added. "You seem …"

"I'm fine. Really." He cut. He'd been wrong she'd noticed. She surely had no idea what made him feel uncomfortable whatsoever but she'd seen it. Apparently she knew him that well.

"If you say so … just … You know what you said before? That I could come to you?"

"Yes?"

"Well, you can come to me too … whenever. I mean, you can talk to me. About anything." Oh. A small smile was playing on her lips as she watched him with something in her eyes. Draco couldn't pinpoint exactly what but it made her eyes lighter, and that freckle stand out.

"Oh. Hum, I'll remember that?" The same words she'd said before now sounded like a question out of his mouth.

"You better." She challenged chuckling. Remembering the doubt he'd felt at her own _I'll remember that_ , he returned the challenge.

"Well you better too then." She lowered her smile to her lap a second and then lifted her hand to him. The hand that had let go of his just a moment before.

"Promise?" Shit. He hesitated briefly, for if he promised something to her, he would keep his word but it meant going to her when something was wrong. The doubt didn't last though, because his body moved forward, as if attracted. He walked back to the couch, stopped before her, and took her hand in his.

"Promise." He said, a small smile in response to hers.

"I promise too then." His heart beat fastened at her words, her tiny hand was in his again. He felt an urge to pull at it to make her stand and wrap his arms around her. Instead he nodded softly and reluctantly let go before going away.

* * *

Hermione stayed on the couch watching the tapestry blankly until Ginny came down. She had no idea what had just happened but she knew that it wasn't normal to feel like that when you shake someone's hand. She also knew, even if she desperately tried to crush the thought under everything she could find in her mind, that she had felt the urge to let go of his long fingers to rush in his arms again and feel the comfort she'd felt when he'd woken her.

Ginny yawned loudly making her jump and spill coffee on her granny gown.

"Mornin' Ginny." She greeted bitterly before scrougifying the stain.

"Already up? I'm starving. What are these? Err … Come down with me I'd rather have Kreature's pancakes."

Hermione obliged, all thoughts of Draco pushed aside for the time being. Or so she told herself, the tiny voice in a corner of her head was a persistent leech. Ginny lead her gently down the stairs and once they were both settled at the table with a steaming cup of tea and pancakes, Ginny started talking:

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Actually I was planning on staying here, I have researches to do."

"What for?"

"A new job."

"Oh come on! Take a break Mione! You're just out of your hospital bed!" How she managed to sigh and yell at the same time Hermione had no idea, but the resemblance with her mother was uncanny.

"Err … I guess we could go out for lunch … Hogsmeade?"

"Mm, maybe. Oh! We could go to Honeydukes! And Zonko's! Actually I need a new wax for my broom too … "

Hermione realised as she saw Ginny's excitement over a shopping spree, that they had drastically drifted apart. While Ginny had been playing Quidditch internationally, travelling around and living her dream, Hermione had spent the last three years buried in the out-come of a war.

As Ginny's priorities laid in enjoying herself on her season break, Hermione's head was filled with a large amount of horrible things, that still gave her nightmares. At the moment, it was also filled with a profusion of uncertainties and doubts. Her entire life was taking a new turn, in all possible ways, and she had no wish to go on a shopping spree right now. What she wanted was to work her mind out to forget the current inward battle in her head.

"Err … I can't really walk Ginny …"

"Oh right." Hermione saw the disappointment in her friend's eyes, and tried to compromise:

"You know, I don't need anyone to do my researches, maybe you could do your shopping with Hannah since she works at the post-office there, and we could meet up for lunch?"

"Oh you wouldn't mind?"

"No, not at all."

"Settled then!" Ginny stood then, chewing on the last fork of her pancakes, muttered something close to "Get ready" with her mouth full, and jogged out of the kitchen.

Hermione sighed. The night before she'd been excited at the idea of sharing and confiding in Ginny again, as they'd done for so many years. That morning the very idea felt ludicrous, as Ginny felt to be part of a totally different world from hers.

How was she supposed to tell her that she'd bounded with Draco Malfoy, of all people, and that she had no idea what to do with her confused and incomprehensible feelings? The very idea seemed ludicrous.

Maybe she could confide in her friend about everything else? But could she really tell Ginny that there were nights where she couldn't sleep without feeling Bellatrix' hands on her, or hear Macnair's voice? Or that now she even had flashes of Marcus and Clarissa in her nightmares? Ginny had no idea those things had happened, Hermione couldn't talk to her, she wouldn't understand.

With that went the fact that she was so worried over Dean's strange behaviour and Zabini's drinking habits, among other things, that she'd bitten her nails senseless, but again she couldn't tell Ginny for she'd ask too many questions, and she refused to ruin her fragile and renewed happiness.

The only thing that Hermione could have talked about with Ginny was something she forbade herself to even think about, since every time she did, she felt sick to her stomach. It was her parents, and unfortunately, it was the only thing she wasn't able to talk about. To anyone.

Upon these thoughts, Hermione realised that everything in her life was changing, and that she had no idea where she was going. How could she ever tell Ginny, that now that things were better, her life no longer had a purpose?

She needed a friend. She was in desperate need of a friend to help her sort through this gigantic mess that was her life, a friend who would understand. She needed Lavender. She needed her sister.

The thought of Ginny not being that person any more made her heart twist, but it was just how things were. Lavender was the one always noticing when things were wrong, she understood Hermione. The understanding was mutual, Hermione knew all she'd been through over the years. Even if Ginny would always have a special spot in her heart, Lavender had somehow become more important.

"Mornin' Mione." Hermione jumped at Harry's cautious greeting. He was ready to go to work, his auror's robes half-buttoned, and she knew he'd been coming down to grab a coffee on the go.

"Mornin' Harry." She said, and she saw the relief in his eyes.

"Hermione I'm so sorry for …"

"You're forgiven. Wasn't even your idea …" She shrugged. After all, they'd spoken to Blaise just minutes before. Harry smiled but the wariness didn't leave his words:

"I've seen Zabini … are you all right?"

"Could you ask Lavender to come by?" She asked in response. Harry sighed and sat down next to her.

"When did it happen?"

"What?"

"You, not being friends with my wife any more." He looked so terribly defeated that Hermione didn't have the heart to tell him how she felt about it.

"We are friends Harry …"

"Yes, but I mean … you used to talk …" He'd noticed. How, she had no idea, but he knew things had changed. She decided to tell him the truth then.

"You know she wouldn't understand."

"I know. I haven't told her anything. She's happy …"

"And I won't ruin that. But I need a friend Harry …"

"You can talk to me you know? Or Ron …" Oh, she could. But not about everything.

"Can I talk to you about Draco?"

"Err …" Harry took his face in his hands and groaned: "He was right … The fucking troll was right …"

"What about?"

"You like him don't you?" Hermione froze. She'd said too much. Too much of something she hadn't even told herself yet. She remained silent, as voicing it would make it real. She stared at her cup of tea a moment and Harry grabbed her hand on the table.

"It's all right you know …" The small gesture chattered her composure. It was Harry, he was right, she could tell him anything.

"I … It's just … Harry I don't know … I'm lost … I have no idea what to do with my life. Where am I going to live? Or work? Do I like Malfoy? And my parents …"

"Don't cry Mione. Please don't cry." Harry took her in his arms suddenly and she realised she'd been crying. She cried in someone else's arms for the second time that morning. Harry's embrace was familiar, she knew it by heart. But it was different from Draco's in a million ways, and she realised it wasn't comforting enough. It wasn't what she needed. As much as she loved Harry, it wasn't enough. So she withdrew.

"I'm sorry … You have enough on your plate right now …"

"Nonsense. Look, I'm taking Ginny out for dinner, what do you say I ask Lavender to stay over tonight? Actually she's got her Friday off and I think she was planning on coming by tomorrow anyway."

"Would be great."

"Stop crying then, I'll get your pet wolf." She chuckled.

"Thank you." He smiled and stood to peck her on the forehead.

Then he was gone too, and Hermione was left nursing her mug of cold tea, with her doubts and memories for company. Until Ginny came back with the mail.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _This letter is carrying important news concerning the memory potion I'm currently testing on your parents._

 _It has come to a turn where I can finally state that it will work. The last variable of the recipe is being adjusted as you read this letter and this is with great joy that I announce you that we shall come to a final recipe by the end of the coming week._

 _Upon this fact, you shall be warned that I will require a first appointment with you, as soon as the potion is ready. You will be to meet your parents again then. I shall keep them in observation for a couple of weeks more after that, and then they will be free to go._

 _In the hopes that it has rendered you your long lost small and shy smile,_

 _Luna Lovegood,_

 _Mediwitch at Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries._


	25. Chapter 25: Emotions overload

Harry took a decision towards the end of their morning meeting. He was watching his team intently, as they were drafting the report on their last intervention together, still having not come to an agreement as for who would replace Hermione. Dean was still acting oddly anytime her work was missed or mentioned, Ron was killing himself at work and refused any day off, Neville looked so exhausted it was painful to see, Zabini seemed to be trying to cheer everyone up when clearly he was the one who needed the jokes, Malfoy was scowling constantly – which wasn't so out of character but Harry knew something was bothering him now - Kingsley was so busy they had no idea how he was, Lee had cleared their offices and sent notes instead of coming since the Malfoy incident, and finally Lavender was the only one who seemed to only feel irritated by the heavy ambience. They needed closure. They weren't going to be on intervention until the next week so Harry decided to impose something. He cleared his throat loudly, getting everyone's attention and then started:

"Colin would you mind taking the shift Saturday with the trainees?"

"Oh, no, not at all Harry."

"Great thanks, then the rest of you have Saturday off BUT tomorrow night I want everyone at my place at eight. No exception, it's an order."

"Why?" Asked Ron, question everyone seemed to be wondering about except maybe for Lavender who was nodding approvingly.

"Because it seems that we need to discuss what happened as a team. _All_ of us. I'll make sure Kingsley's there too."

No one had the time to protest or comment that a patronus ran in the room. Ginny's horse. Harry's heart started beating furiously in terror as he abruptly stood from his chair.

 _Don't worry, just tell Neville to answer his bloody floo calls already! Hermione's parents are finally getting treatment, and her completely NORMAL response to that was to put the kitchen on FIRE. It took two sodding hours to put down! She refuses to understand and I SWEAR Harry that if I have to bear with her for another minute there's going to be a murder._

Harry sank back down on his chair as Zabini chuckled.

"Does a patronus howler exist?" He extolled. Harry snorted in response but his attention was taken by Malfoy who half stood in worry as Neville left the room sighing. Harry watched the ferret with curiosity as he clearly hesitated whether to follow or not. He finally glared at everyone watching him and left the room too. Ron's frown was quite the sight and a worrying sign. Lavender and Zabini shared a knowing look then, that the last turned to Harry just after. Great. Hermione was a wreck, Malfoy her saviour and Ron would murder someone soon. AND his kitchen had been on fire.

"Tomorrow night. No fucking exception." He said.

* * *

Draco watched with worry as Longbottom kneeled down Potter's office fireplace to call Grimmaud. His head disappeared through the flames and he stayed like that way too long. Draco stopped wringing his fingers to start pacing around the office he'd occupied for some time instead. She'd set the kitchen on fire. That couldn't be good. Draco had never imagined that this news could have such effect on her. He'd thought she'd be happy.

Thinking back, he remembered that the night she'd told him about her parents, she'd been in pain, so much pain that she'd cried in front of him when they'd been nothing more but old enemies. Draco had never heard her speak a word about her parents apart form that night, and clearly remembered thinking she'd lost all hopes for them. She'd said so herself.

Longbottom finally lifted himself up, out of the fireplace and cocked an eyebrow questioningly but didn't say anything while dusting his robes. Draco waited about two seconds before sighing and asking, shoving his pride aside:

"How is she? I should have told Lovegood to… " Draco winced at his own words. Damn! Shortbottom was smirking and the sight was still oddly alien.

"I knew it. You're the donator aren't you?" He jubilated.

"I swear if you tell her …"

"I won't." He cut right away and he seemed sincere, which popped Draco's starting anger right away, but not his impatience though.

"So?"

"She's calmed down and apologised about a hundred times for Harry's kitchen. She was fixing it when I called. She's fine Malfoy." He said with a small relieved smile to replace his precedent frown.

"You sure?"

"Positive. It's Hermione. She snaps and then …"

"She recovers." Longbottom nodded at Draco's complement. Then he passed him to go back to the meeting room, patting his shoulder on his way. Draco followed, not entirely relieved. She'd recovered, as always, as that morning after her awful nightmare, like every other time Draco had needed longer to gather himself. But she'd snapped badly, worse than any other time and Draco had a stiff gut feeling that something was off.

"Stop worrying, it's not the first time she reacts like this." Assured Longbottom over his shoulder as they reached the meeting room again. Draco didn't answer. He didn't care how many times she'd put something on fire, or blew something up. His only worry was that she might cry again. He didn't want her to cry again, at least not on her own.

Entering the meeting room again he crossed eyes with the weasel, who opened his offended mouth right away. There, not offering to go for a drink any more apparently. Draco decided to ignore him, and pretended the others weren't about to ask too. It was none of their business anyway. He scoffed at the very thought, except the weasel and maybe Thomas, he was sure they all knew what was going on already.

* * *

Hermione transfigured the last cloth she'd found into a new chair, and placed it at the table with a swift of her wand, next to her transfigured wooden bench. The kitchen looked pretty much the same as it had before, but it was already six o'clock. She'd spent her whole day repairing and refurnishing the damn room. The only good thing about her monstrous snap was that she'd burnt the ugly perpetually glued wallpaper. Now the walls were a light cream colour Harry would surely appreciate more that the disgusting maroon tapestry they'd tried countless times to tear off the walls.

She was drenched though and her leg hurt so badly she even had trouble sitting down. Rubbing her face with both hands, and getting them tangled in the nest that was her hair, she groaned. Ginny had lost patience about right after they'd managed to put the fire down, and had strode angrily upstairs, banging every door on her way up. She hadn't made another appearance the entire day. It seemed as though Hermione had hurt her feelings asking for Neville. But everyone knew he was the only one to understand what she'd been going through with her parents, and he also was the only one who could translate Luna's words to her.

Thinking about it, it wasn't true. First, Ginny had no idea she'd talked about it with Neville, and second, she'd confided in Draco about them too. Right, good time to think about him. As if the confusion wasn't strong enough in her brain right now. Shaking the thoughts away she stood and, thinking she now understood Zabini a bit better, went slowly to the cupboard to retrieve a bottle of firewhiskey and a glass. She poured herself a drink and settled back on the chair.

The first gulp was atrocious. It burned her throat so bad it reminded her of Luna's potion when she'd woken up at Mungo's. She coughed a few times and tried another. It was just slightly better, still horrific. Scowling she pushed the glass away.

She was about to grab it again when her thigh grew hot. On the left. Wincing and scratching her now almost healed wound, she realised it was her parchment. She found herself eagerly flattening it on the table to read its content.

 _\- Didn't you promise something this morning? Aren't Gryffindors supposed to keep their word?_

A reminder that he'd been sincere, that he was there, and an attempt at making her smile. He'd succeeded, even if her smile was small. She summoned her quill and ink pot from her bedroom and answered.

 _\- Sorry, I was fixing the kitchen. But I guess you already know what happened in that room._

 _\- Everybody does. Are you all right?_

 _\- I am. Almost died murdered by Ginny though._

 _\- She mentioned it in her patronus. Do you want to talk about it?_

What would she say? She didn't even really understand what had happened exactly.

 _\- I can't explain what happened even to myself. I just lost it. I guess that I was a bit on edge this morning. Nothing to worry about though, it's good news._

 _\- It is. You'll soon have your family back. Aren't you happy?_

Happy? Was she happy? When she couldn't even produce a patronus any more? And she'd tried!

 _\- I have no idea. I can't believe this is happening._

 _\- It is Hermione. You're going to have your parents back._

She was. Her mum and dad were going to be cured.

 _\- Yes._

 _\- Are you all right?_

 _\- No._

Somehow she wasn't. Her throat clenched at the honesty of her response, she'd written without thinking. And she didn't care that he knew the truth, she was even glad he did. Because he wouldn't judge her. He wouldn't judge her the way Ginny had when she hadn't reacted the way people expected her to. She knew she was supposed to be happy, she knew she should be jumping in joy. But she wasn't, she felt guilty. Guilty for having wasted four years of her parents' lives, for having thrown away four long years she could have spent with them, sharing and loving. Draco knew guilt. He wouldn't judge her.

 _\- Are you crying?_

Apparently she was. Tears had fallen on the parchment, making small uneven circles on the blank surface. Another fell as she wiped them off her eyes with her sleeve, smudging his perfectly cursive handwriting. She watched the sentence disappear but didn't answer. After only a few seconds where she tried to put herself back together enough to answer, he added:

 _\- Do you want me to come back home?_

Home? What time was it? Surely his day wasn't over yet. No! She wouldn't ask of him to come back there when he had better things to do. It had been selfish enough of her to stay in his arms that long this morning, she wouldn't impose her feelings on him.

 _\- No, I'm all right, finish your work._

 _\- No you're not._

This statement was strangely reminiscent of another he'd made some time prior, _no you don't_ , he'd known back then and he'd been right. Of course he was right now too. She wasn't all right. But she couldn't be that selfish with him, especially after all he'd done for her.

But then she remembered the regular thudding of his heartbeat, her face buried somewhere against his chest. She remembered his warmth, and the tightness of his embrace, the faded smell of his cologne, the way he'd soothed her, the way he'd decidedly took her hand.

 _\- I'm still in the kitchen._

His answer only took a few seconds to appear.

 _\- I'll be there in a minute._

* * *

Draco didn't think twice. After ignoring the weasel's questions for another two hours, fighting against his urge to apparate straight to Grimmaud, he'd given up. Her silence had been unbearable so he'd written. Whether she'd needed him or not, his own need to make sure she was okay had been stronger. Longbottom had been wrong, she wasn't all right. The news had come as a shock. She always seemed to recover but Draco now understood something as she confided in him for the second time, she didn't recover, her friends were idiots and he'd been fooled too. She just forbade herself to think about it and tried to forget. Hence the so intense nightmares. Hence the snaps at every mention of something that could remind her of Bellatrix. She was strong, but she'd pushed herself so much over the years that the first happy news had been the drop. And now he knew that she needed him. Whether it hurt or not, he would be there.

He stood from his desk, snatched his cloak from the back of his chair, retrieved his wand from his pocket and, while tucking the parchment back where it belonged, ran to the lift.

He'd never been back to Grimmaud this fast, his only halt was in the hall, and then he pushed the door to the kitchen open and before he knew it, she was in his arms again. Crying her heart out as he was certain she'd never done before. Draco held her tightly, his arms wrapped around her shaking shoulders, her tears wetting his robes. But he didn't care, for she smelt of shampoo and flowers, and her hair was soft against his chin, and every time he whispered her name and tried to soothe her, her cries lowered.

Exactly as it had happened that morning, the more time she spent in his arms, the calmer she became. Her breathing slowed, her cries became sobs and then sniffs. Her shoulders stopped shaking, but her hold of his robes didn't loosen. This time he didn't say anything. He just waited, making soothing sounds in her hair, until she was ready to let go. Which could be never as long as she didn't cry.

Her bony hands kept fisting the fabric against his chest, but eventually she slowly lifted her face from his arms, and looked at him straight in the eyes. His heartbeat was crazy again, and something swelled up in his chest as he repressed an urge to grab her rosy and freckled face in his hands, wipe the tears from her cheeks, and kiss her mouth to make her smile again. He couldn't do all that as a friend, but what kept him from doing it the most, were her eyes.

Her whiskey orbs were moving, shining from the tears, but determinedly examining. She was watching him with puzzlement, as if he was an enigma she was trying to solve. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her gaze, and for the first time, he caught a tiny spark of emerald in her irises. Just around the pupil. They were beautiful.

And less than two month prior, he'd been thinking they were just brown. Plain boring brown. As he'd thought she was, plain and boring. But no, she was the exact opposite of everything he'd ever assumed about her. She was so beautiful.

For the second time the thought couldn't be repressed and it warmed his heart to tell himself that he loved her.

Suddenly the feeling of loss invaded him as she withdrew from his arms. He felt out of air only half a second though, then he saw her smile. She was smiling at him, her freckles revived. She didn't say anything but her gaze drifted to his mouth a fraction of a second and he realised he'd been smiling too. She made him smile. The very sight of her made him smile and she hadn't pushed him away. She'd just taken a step back to sit. And she was smiling at him, only him. He made her smile too.

A twinge of something he hadn't felt in years pinched his heart, this long forgotten feeling called hope.

A sudden bubble of courage gripped his core then, so he moved forward. His left hand drew up to her face and his breathing fastened. She didn't move as he reached her cheek. He traced her jawline with his thumb and she inhaled deeply. His chest tightened, she didn't flinch at his touch nor reject it. She kept smiling a small smile, her eyes on him. All reasons not to lean forward were forgotten as he saw that tiny freckle at the right corner of her nose. So he did.

* * *

The door clicked open and they jolted apart as children caught doing something wrong. Hermione realised what had almost happened only once Lavender had helped her sit down next to her.

He'd been about to kiss her. And she hadn't done anything to prevent it, she'd even leaned in his touch, as the tip of his long fingers had brushed her cheek. His lips had been curled in a small anticipatory smile, and when his thumb had traced her jawline he'd leaned in and her whole body had warmed.

Now he had his back to her as he rummaged through the cupboard, supposedly looking for something to drink. The bottle of firewhiskey was already on the table though, and after assuring Lavender twice that she was all right in a strained voice, Hermione called:

"Draco?" He turned around and his gaze had returned to avoiding her eyes. She showed the bottle with a hand and he nodded, returned to the cupboard and retrieved two more glasses. Then he went to sit at the end of the table, poured himself a drink and watched the amber liquid swirl as he nursed the glass.

"So, when are you going to see them?"

"In less than a week I guess." Hermione answered, tearing her eyes off of him to try to focus on Lavender's blue gaze.

"I'll come with you. Except if you'd prefer to go with Neville …"

"No. It'd be too hard on him. Thank you though but I … I don't know I might just …"

"Go alone? I don't think so." She decided. "Or I'll take you wand. No way you're burning down Saint Mungo's too." She chuckled and nudged Hermione on the arm. Who grimaced before confessing quietly:

"I didn't have my wand this morning." Draco's eyes were on her right away.

"You wandlessly put the kitchen on fire?" He inquired, his gaze a mix of awe and astonishment.

"Err … yes." He muttered something under his breath and Lavender shook her head:

"I should have guessed. Then I'll go with you and no arguing."

"All right." Hermione conceded, there was no point in arguing with her anyway, she would come whether Hermione wanted her to or not.

The door clicked open again, as Draco returned his attention to his glass, his eyes wide and his frown deep. Blaise and Harry came in, the last unbuttoning his robes that he threw on the first chair.

"How are you Mione?" He asked inspecting the room, an eyebrow cocked in confusion. "Something's odd."

"Wallpaper's off. And I'm just fine."

"Oh." He said, scouring a hand along the wall above the sink. "Nice job. Anyway, show me that letter." His face became serious again as he returned his attention to her.

"Err …" Hermione rubbed her face with both hands. "It burned." She mumbled behind them. It barely took a second for Blaise and Lavender to laugh. Harry rolled his eyes, and Hermione saw Draco's upper lip curl before flattening again.

"Right. I'll just ask Luna then. I'm still taking Ginny out tonight, except if you …"

"No, go. She'll need it. I haven't seen her all day."

"Not even for lunch?" He asked his eyes widening in sudden … fright?

"No, why?"

"Oh my … Godric …" He winced, to Blaise's greatest pleasure apparently.

"She can't be than angry Harry."

"Oh trust me she can. She's Molly's daughter, in worse." He sank down on the chair he'd thrown his robes on, and grabbed her full glass of firewhiskey which he emptied quickly.

"And I present to you our national hero, the boy who lived _twice_ , the survivor, the main piece of the golden trio, the brave Gryffindor …"

"Shut the fuck up Zabini." They all laughed and Harry arboured a cornered smile assuring that he wasn't really angry.

"I'm sorry about the kitchen."

"Err … I don't really care. Did you burn Kreature too?"

"Harry!" She reprimanded and his fake guilty smile was only proof he'd been trying to lift the mood.

The door opened then, as it kept doing apparently, interrupting everything all evening, and Ginny stayed at the door frame, her stare hard, her frown still angry. Harry'd been right she could be _that_ angry.

* * *

Draco watched the angry weaslette attentively. She only had eyes for her golden boy and was staring at him angrily and expectantly.

"Did anyone else got almost murdered or is the beast calmed down?" She asked.

"Ginny … I'm sorry …" Hermione's face was discomposing at the second. She stood and started to her redhead girl friend, who resolutely kept looking at Potter.

"Harry?"

"Ginny please, you know she didn't …" He started.

"I don't care. Are we still going or are you planning on consoling her all evening while I rot in this Godric forsaken house?"

Hermione gasped, and sat back down. Potter was completely taken aback and useless, but Brown reacted before anyone could really process what she'd said.

"Hey! Careful what you say Ginny! She didn't do it on purpose!"

"Right. Maybe. 'Cause it's a perfectly rational way to answer good news. Burn your friend's house to ashes and be an inch from killing her." Then she turned to Potter and Draco saw it in her dark brown eyes, the venom that would next leave her mouth:

"You said it was over Harry. I asked you to stop taking care of everyone's issues, that we weren't some kind of charity. She needs _help_ and I won't bear with broken people my entire life." Draco caught the trembling of Hermione's lips from where he sat, and his fists clenched around his glass. Brown again took her defence.

"You have no right to speak like that! You have no idea what she's …"

"Exactly! I have no idea since no one's made the effort to explain! My best friend almost wandlessly killed me by accident! OVER FUCKING GOOD NEWS! And then guess what? She asked for Neville and refused to explain herself! But right! Take her defence Lavender! Be on her side too! For NO one gives a shit about what I've been through for the past three years! I haven't seen much of the lot of you and been kept in the dark when apparently you risked your lives daily! She almost fucking died and the ferret saved her! I didn't even know he worked for the ministry and now he's living in Harry's bloody house with that troll over there and suddenly we have to leave Teddy to Meda and come back here to take care of her!"

"Ginny … please listen …" Tears started dripping on Hermione's face as she watched her friend's anger spill everywhere.

"NO Hermione! No! You had a chance to explain yourself this morning and all you kept mumbling about was them!" She pointed a finger to Draco and Blaise strangely. "I thought we were friends but clearly I've been mistaken!"

"Ginny please stop …" The red-haired bint opened her mouth again but Draco couldn't take it any more.

"She's in shock you bint! Yelling at her won't help! Treating her like shit neither!"

"SEE! When the FUCK did that happen?" The resemblance with her brother was uncanny at that moment and Draco felt a sudden bout of hate radiate from him.

"When you were enjoying your little broom rides!" He spat with matching venom.

"ENOUGH!" Potter had stood up and lifted a hand to Draco's face as he realised he'd stood too in his anger.

"Harry I'm going back to Meda's tonight. With or without you." Were her final words before she strode out the room, banging the door. Potter's face was blank, devoid of emotions, exactly like when he gave them firm orders at work. He didn't move, as if waiting for something. Draco felt his anger vanish at Potter's serious face, and didn't dare move.

"Go get her Harry, it's all right." Potter finally turned to Hermione and his gaze softened significantly, his apologies written all over his worried frown.

"She had no right … We talked this through …" She cut him, wiping her tears with a sleeve.

"She has. She has no idea what we've been doing since I joined … Harry go get her or she'll never come around."

The next gesture between the two thirds of the golden trio made Draco's guts twist in something ugly called jealousy, but it was only a reminder of the extent of their friendship. Scarhead went around the table as she stood, quickly hugged her around the shoulders and pecked her forehead.

"Love you. I'll send a patronus."

"Love you too, now go."

* * *

When the door closed on his back Hermione sank down in her chair, her precedent tears of hurt vanished. She should have expected it. She knew Ginny and she should have seen that she wasn't all right with all this. But then she was right, they hadn't really seen each other since the war. Hermione grabbed her glass back, and emptied the bottle in it.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She said for them all, before taking a large gulp at it. Lavender started, her voice blurred with the other's but Hermione didn't listen and cut them.

"No. Stop. She's right. She has been kept in the dark, for all I know she thought I was doing paperwork for Harry for the past years. From her point of view I have no excuse and I can't blame her for what she doesn't know." Lavender didn't argue, Blaise neither but it was clear that he, as much as Draco, didn't agree.

"Still, she sees you're in pain and yells at you …"

"And she's in pain too Draco. I didn't even see it." Hermione sipped at the acrid liquid again, finally feeling a bit of the numbness she'd been expecting and realising how quick it happened when you drank on a empty stomach.

"You haven't spent time with her in years Hermione, it's only logical …" Reassured Lavender, putting a hand on her arm to lower her glass.

"I know. I just hope we'll be able to make things public soon, she needs to understand."

"Next week. Harry wants us all here tomorrow night to discuss it." She explained.

"Good."

"Yes it's a good thing. I think we all need it." She eyed both men then, with a compassionate glance that Blaise didn't seem to appreciate at all.

"What's the point?" He asked rhetorically. "The reports have been sent already, we all know exactly what happened I fail to understand what we could discuss."

"I'm certain some of us have something to say. None of us is back to normal and you can't tell me that you didn't notice." Lavender said in a lecturing tone. Blaise shook his head and having probably noticed how she had pushed her glass away from her, snatched it and downed it whole in three large gulps, then he mumbled under his breath:

"Bloody Gryffindors, always want to talk …"

"You don't have to if you don't want to Blaise." Hermione intervened. "But I think you might change your mind."

"And what do you know book-worm?" He asked angrily. Hermione smiled, she'd been right, and his defensive tone was only proof he'd been joking around to hide his feelings. Already a bit numb, and not really feeling the taste of her drink any longer, she decided to show him what he looked like. She lifted her own glass to her lips again, took a deep breath, and downed it whole. It wasn't so bad really. Then she settled the glass back on the table and tried for a smile his way:

"I just know." She caught a glimpse of Draco's smile as Blaise couldn't hold his.

"Of course you know, you know-it-all. Be careful though or you'll end up dead drunk on the carpet. Firewhiskey's a bit strong for an old lady." She chuckled and they all followed. The mood had significantly lifted and as Lavender gave her a fond smile, she confessed:

"I already am a bit drunk actually." Draco's smile was quite the sight, even if he'd lowered his face to his glass. It quickly morphed though.

"One glass mate! That's all it takes! Told you she'd be an easy catch!" Blaise extolled jokingly to a discomposing Draco. The last gave him a death glare and Blaise suddenly seemed to realise what he'd said. He winced and Hermione could feel Draco's anger and mixed embarrassment from her seat. He stood and left the kitchen his fists and jaw clenched, his eyes drown to the floor. Blaise cursed irritably at himself and stood to follow.

"I'm the worst friend ever." He mumbled before he closed the door behind him.

Hermione groaned.

"He's going to avoid me for years now." She said.

"Probably." Said Lavender before wrinkling her nose.

"He was about to kiss me when you came in." The words had blurted out of her mouth without her consent. Lavender's grin was a happy one as she stood.

"Up, I think you have a lot to tell me." A lot was the century's understatement. She'd wanted to confide in Lavender in the morning, and with what had happened all evening they'd probably talk all night.

"I have a _lot_ to say, we don't have to …"

"I have all my time and actually I have some to say myself." Before Hermione could start asking questions though, Lavender had taken her arm and spun on the spot.


	26. Chapter 26: Sorting it through

Draco had run up the stairs and ended up on his bed, on top of the covers, staring blankly at the ceiling. He'd forgotten to lock the door though and Blaise came in and silently sat at the edge of the bed only a moment after. They stayed silent until a muffled crack resounded above their head. Draco finally shot him a glare:

"You're a wanker."

"You could have joked. She wouldn't have …"

"No. I …" He rubbed his face in both hands and sighed. What was the point in keeping it to himself? Blaise, except maybe when he was making reckless jokes, was his best and probably only friend. Plus Draco was sick of overthinking it all.

"I was about to kiss her when Brown came in."

"Oh! Good!"

"No, I shouldn't have."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because she was crying in my arms about ten seconds before! It was in the moment, I don't think she really understood what …" The words died in his mouth as he realised he'd almost taken advantage of her. She'd been a crying mess twice that day, he'd comforted her and she'd probably smiled at him in gratitude. He'd misinterpreted the situation for sure. Seeing how Potter had hugged her and pecked her forehead easily she'd probably expected him to do the same. He was such an idiot.

"Mate, she knows." Draco blinked. Blaise was attentively watching his knuckles, his face guilty as shit. What the hell was he talking about? What did she know? Draco sat up on the bed, his voice apparently absent. Blaise rolled his eyes and sighed: "She knows you like her." Draco felt his face blanch as the blood drained out of it. Panic took him next. She knew? How? Had he …

"YOU told HER?" His friend lifted his hands in defence, and justified:

"Blondie told her she thought so, after you went to Mungo's. I … I told her I thought so too after the funeral."

"Why would you do that?!"

"Because you weren't going to! Even Potter saw something was off between you two!"

"So she was right, you decided to poke your dirty nose where it didn't belong."

"Exactly. And you know what? I'm glad. You haven't seen her face when I told her that you couldn't bear being her friend. She was about to _faint_ until I said it was because you wanted more. She was _relieved_ mate."

"What are you …"

"You have a shot Draco. I'm certain you do." Draco lost his angry tone at those words. How could he know? It was just impossible … "You said you were about to kiss her?"

"Yes."

"Did she push you away?"

"No but … "

"But what? Mate she knows! If she hadn't wanted you to kiss her she'd … Draco she would have set you on fire …" Right. With the day's events, and the intensity in which she'd been emotional Draco had almost forgotten. It was Granger, she'd set the Lestrange hiding on fire, killed Flint in the process, fought back Macnair on her own until he'd been arrested, resisted Bellatrix' curses at seventeen, she'd also helped the two idiots take down Voldemort. Damn. She might have been on edge recently, but she was still not one to let things happen if she had no wish for them to. Crying mess or not, she had to have seen what he'd been about to do, she couldn't just think he'd be a slimy hugging friend as the scarred goggled idiot and his purple henchman were.

"You think … you really think …"

"Yes! And man I'm the best friend ever! It's all thanks to me. Next time kiss her senseless and stop being so grumpy all the time it's annoying."

"I don't need advices from a guy who's afraid to make a move. I made mine, I was just interrupted."

"Well speaking of that …"

* * *

"All right, let me summarize." Said Lavender, lifting a finger to keep count of the issues. They'd ended up lying on Hermione's bed, atop the covers, Hermione's head resting on her shoulder, and her hand tightly wrapped in Lavender's. "You feel like shit because you have nightmares practically every night." Hermione hummed in response. "You can't walk properly and that cane is annoying. Your parents are finally getting treatment, and you feel guilty as shit. You don't know where to live later, nor what job to take but Blaise might have had a brilliant idea for a career right? And finally you think you like the ferret too, he's hugged you twice today, and you were about to let him kiss you when I came in like an interrupting idiot."

"That sums it up yes."

"All right. Easy fix Mione. Tomorrow night we'll talk things through, it'll help with the nightmares, and even if you still have some, I swear with time and if you talk about it they'll go. I've had my share you know."

"I know."

"Next, your leg is healing and I just want to point out that your cane is missing."

Hermione blinked. The cane had burnt too.

"Oh."

"You were obviously in pain earlier but you stood right away and took a few steps to Ginny quite easily …"

"Shit I didn't even notice …" Lavender winked and went back to her list of solutions.

"All right, then, as for your parents all I can say is that you'll talk it through with them, they're your parents, even if they don't understand they'll try, it's going to be all right."

"I …"

"You'll think about it when the time comes Mione. Next week, and I'll stay with you."

"Thanks …"

"Welcome, then, you should keep doing your researches, and announce that you quit, so if you can't find a way to pass on wards you'll still have other options."

"I will find a way. There's one I'm certain."

"Then it's not an issue, future ward maker. Plus, you can move in with me when you start working, I have the extra bedroom and I'm never home, problem solved. And I'd very much enjoy the company."

"I don't know Lavender I can't depend on …"

"Look, I'll need you as much as you'll need me. You won't be able to afford a place of your own right away and frankly I don't see you living with Ginny …"

"You're right. Okay, but I'll pay …"

"We'll sort this out. Don't worry." She winked and gave Hermione a reassuring smile.

"Thank you …"

"No need, it's a win-win. Plus, I'll keep you updated on our work and you can still come as a consultant!"

"That's actually brilliant."

"I know. I am brilliant." They both chuckled as Lavender playfully lifted her chin in pride. It didn't last long, as next her smile morphed into a smirk. "Then the best … you like the ferret." There was no other way to put it. Hermione had tried but it all came down to that, she liked him, she wanted more with him than simply being friends, her annoyance and disappointment when Lavender had interrupted them were proof enough.

"I think so."

"He likes you too."

"Right."

"Then how is that a bloody issue?"

"Err …" Hermione had no response to that question. Lavender made a point.

"Right. Next time you kiss him first."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is, if the feeling's mutual it'll just happen."

"Then why haven't you made your move with Blaise?" Hermione challenged.

"I did. But are we done with you first? You put the kitchen on fire, I want to be sure it won't happen again."

"I'm sorry but … I've always been a bit of a pyromaniac. I don't control it." And it was partially true. Maybe she shouldn't have used the word pyromaniac though, it felt a bit all too real and Lavender seemed to have taken it seriously, as if there was no doubt Hermione was.

"Err … we'll try and spare your feelings then." Or Hermione would have to learn how to control her temper.

"Right, so? Blaise?" Lavender's gaze swept over their joined hands and she squeezed Hermione's with a small smile before saying:

"We snogged."

"Shit! When?"

"At work. In Harry's office actually."

"No way!"

* * *

"And then I realised it would be serious with her, wouldn't be just a careless shag."

"You didn't tell her that right?"

"Err … not then, I ran off the room."

"What the fuck Blaise …" Draco couldn't believe his ears. The bachelor, Zabini of name, had run away from the woman he wanted. The world was upside down.

"I know it was stupid. But she caught me anyway and we talked …"

"About what? You being a moron?"

"Exactly. She called me quite a few names and it angered me. But now I'm sure she did it on purpose, she knew I'd spill it out. So, I told her I'd panicked."

"And?"

"And she said I was a chicken and we snogged again, in the meeting room this time."

"I'm never working in there again." Said Draco, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Good leave it to us, the table's big enough to …"

"Shut up! So, you two are a thing then?"

"No."

"Eh?"

"We talked, and we decided it wouldn't be anything more than mindless flirting until I've sorted through my issues."

"Which are? Besides your drinking habit?"

"Very funny. I need to decide if I want something serious with her, she's made it clear she won't be a simple shag so … and Granger was right, I have a few things to say tomorrow."

"Err … me too. Why don't you go for it with her?"

"I don't know … Because I'm only twenty-two years old? Because I'm newly an auror and work with her everyday? Because I don't have a family and am nowhere near ready to start one?"

Draco had a flash of Hermione then, a little him with frizzy hair in her arms. He shook the thought away quickly as it was disturbing at every level.

"You seriously thought about all that?" Draco hadn't for sure.

"Well I have to. She wants something serious and I have no idea how to do that."

"Committing to one single woman isn't that hard mate."

"I suppose but …" He sighed. Draco hadn't thought this far. And he didn't see why he would. He tried to explain to Blaise:

"Look, it might not even work. If it does you'll sort through things together but if it doesn't then who cares?"

"I don't know …"

"You just lectured me about giving it a try. Why don't you follow your own fucking advices?"

"Because I'm a moron."

"Good thing you see it."

* * *

"So now you wait for him to decide?"

"I guess. It's not like I have anyone else and I really like him."

"I know. He'll come around, I'm certain he likes you too."

"We'll see." They stayed silent after that, each of them thinking. Hermione wondered why everything always looked so complicated when she thought about it alone, and so simple when Lavender was around. Maybe it was why Lavender had always had more girlfriends than she. To sort through her feelings probably. It was comforting and she felt safe sharing, receiving and giving advices in return. She'd never been able to speak about those things with Harry and Ron.  
Both boys had been surrogate brothers, which excluded the feelings talks, and then it had gotten more complicated when Ron had become more. She had never been able to talk about it with Ginny either, as he was her brother and Hermione had always felt odd confiding in her about him.

Now she was snuggled up against Lavender, her head still resting on her shoulder as Lavender was toying with the tip of her fingers. Hermione realised she'd never been this close to anyone else in her entire life. Being best friends with boys, even if Harry and Ron had never been reluctant to give her comforting hugs or words, had always excluded such a purely platonic intimacy.

"I'm glad we talked." She told Lavender quietly.

"I'm glad too. You know I don't really have anyone to talk about these things. I could never branch the subject with Dean …"

"Imagine me talking about it with Ron …" She said and then gasped. "Oh by Godric's beard Ron!"

"Shit, I didn't think about him."

"He's going to kill someone." Panicked Hermione.

"I bet on Malfoy." Smirked Lavender.

"It's not funny!"

"But it is! Cause he'll loose!" She extolled, shuffling on the bed to face Hermione.

"You're being mean! Weren't you there when he learned we talked on the parchment?"

"You mean the day he called you a slut? He has no right to take this wrong Mione. If he does I'll take care of him myself."

"No you won't! He's my best friend."

"Exactly. So he will take this like a man and respect your choices." Like _that_ was possible.

"Don't you know him?" Hermione snorted incredulously.

"Right, then it will be fun to watch. I can't wait to see the ferret beat the shit out of him." Hermione was about to protest again when something felt illogically more important to point out.

"You really think Draco would beat him?"

"Yes. When Ron's angry he's lame. Blaise saved his arse twice when Malfoy tapped the coin to say you were at Mungo's."

"Oh."

"Yep, bet's on Malfoy."

"Stop joking, I don't want them to fight and we're not there anyway. There's nothing between us."

"Yet." She winked.

"Right, yet." They smiled fondly at one another and then Lavender's mouth twisted.

"Would you mind if I slept here?" She asked. Hermione realised Lavender too had more issues than she let show. Surely Blaise wasn't reason enough for her to need the comfort of her friend through the night.

"Have nightmares too?"

"Depends." Hermione gave her a compassionate smile and tugged at the covers.

"Let's try not to then." She said but her response to Lavender's grin was cut short by Harry's stag patronus.

 _Ginny's calmed down, I had to tell her things would be public next week. She made me promise that we'd talk to her. The three of us. I'll be there tomorrow night, have fun with your pet wolf, love you._

Lavender snorted and muttered "Pet wolf, who does he think he is?" And then she frowned: "Does he always tells you he loves you like that?"

"Only when I'm upset. He has no idea how to react to upset. It's his only way to help."

"He must have told Ginny about a thousand times then." She mocked with a stifled laugh. They both chuckled.

"Does Ron …"

"Err not since we broke up. Would be too weird."

"Right. Imagine him doing like Harry did earlier in front of Malfoy though. A little hug, a peck, and a love confession. I'd love to see the ferret's face!"

"Still not funny Lavender. Why do you want them to kill each other?"

"Would be fun to watch. And it might happen actually."

"No it won't." Stated Hermione firmly.

"Shame." She pouted. Hermione sighed:

"Blaise has no idea what he's getting into."

"Oh no, he doesn't." She smirked.

* * *

Ronald Weasley was many unflattering things, but he was not stupid, thank you very much.

Trying to speak one-on-one with the obnoxious ferret, constantly failed. Said blond wasn't stupid either, and had politely but decidedly declined every invitation Ron had sent his way. Ron would consider himself relieved if only he hadn't had something to tell to the too skinny abomination. But said abomination probably sensed that the conversation wouldn't be pleasant. After all, they couldn't stand the other.

While Harry kept being as evasive and blurry about it as possible, probably to spare his feelings, Zabini and Lavender hadn't been so subtle, Neville and his quick suspicious glances neither, and even Dean! Dean had seemed to know something was off too.

While Ron seriously doubted anything had happened between his beloved best friend plus ex-girlfriend and the slimy ferret, he had no doubt it would soon happen.

The first hint he'd gotten had been when she'd fiercely taken his defence before their intervention, and his initial and regretted first reaction had been to feel betrayed and hurt when he'd had no right to, hence why he'd apologised.

Then, he'd noticed the smiles during their camp night and the not-so-discreet parchment exchanges later, when they'd been away from the ferret. Hermione would pretext exchanging informations, which she surely had done, but her smile and stifled chuckles in the middle of the afternoon when he'd tried to sleep had not been lost to his attention.

Then of course, even if he hadn't witnessed it, the git almost beating Lee up to get to her, and then saving her life in the peril of his, had only proved that he, if not her, cared enough to die for her.

Ron had realised then and been, atop the monstrous worry for Hermione, the most angry he'd ever been in his entire life.

His secret laid in the fact that he'd overcome his anger on the first day Hermione had spent unconscious, and decided to talk with the ferret, and possibly thank him despite the misplaced feeling of betrayal. He'd saved her life for Godric's sake, he'd deserved at least a word. Plus Ron hadn't been able to bear with the sitting at her bedside any longer, his nerves breaking each second the more, so he'd decided to go to the ferret's room. He'd never made it inside though, as what he'd heard from the ajar door had froze him.

 _Someone, a male, was definitely crying in his hands._

" _Come on mate she's going to be all right."_

" _Haven't you seen her? She's dead! I was too late! I was fucking too late … Fuck Blaise I let her die in there!"_

" _She's not dead! Lovegood said she hoped …"_

" _Hope is bullshit! When they hope they fucking don't know! She'll never wake up!"_

 _His voice broke and he started sobbing._

 _Ron couldn't believe his ears. The pretentious and high rank Draco Malfoy, bully and, even if not so unpleasant lately, monstrous git, was crying over Hermione's well-being. His pride vanished, his manhood lost for the moment._

 _Ron had never thought it possible for Malfoy to feel anything more than contempt, and hearing him cry his heart out over her, broke something within him. He turned around and went back to her bedside._

After that he'd come back a few hours after to thank him, and had known that his swollen eyes had had nothing to do with the smoke he'd been into to save her. He'd known when he'd mentioned her name that the man's heart bled, even if his cold façade had remained intact. He'd noticed his shoulder tense, the hurt in his eyes, and he'd seen his jaw clench as he'd nodded in response.

Ron had known then.

He'd also chosen to ignore it. He'd thought Hermione would never return such feelings, that she'd probably liked him as a friend and that it was all.

But later, after the blond had come to see her once, and started making up whatever excuse not to take his turns at her bedside, Ron had realised something else.

Hermione, his dear Hermione, was pained, and hurt that Malfoy wasn't around.

Ron had decidedly stayed out of it then, not trusting himself, as even if he could see it happen right under his eyes, the very thought still turned him red.

But then, he'd seen the worry on the git's face the precedent morning, he'd seen him come back still worried, he'd seen him run out his office like a madman around six in the afternoon, his seemingly blank parchment in hand, and he'd realised she'd called for him, when Ron himself hadn't heard from her at all.

So, after breaking angrily every glass object he'd found in his office, storming out of the Ministry and walking like a muggle down the streets, he'd calmed down. If something was really happening between them, truth was it wasn't any of his business. It would have been if Malfoy had still behaved like a monstrous bully, or still been a death eater but if something was real, it was that she'd been right and Malfoy had changed. He was a good man. The very thought had twisted Ron's stomach until he'd thought he'd be sick.

The ferret was a good man, and he genuinely liked Hermione, to the point of risking his life for her. She deserved someone like that. And she was enough of a woman to make her own decisions. If he was honest with himself, Ron knew that things had and would never work between Hermione and he, they were too different. It pained him to admit that the ferret had more in common with her.

So this, this disturbing thing was happening, and the grown up thing to do, for her, was to acknowledge it before they thought of him as an issue. He could feel jealous all he wanted, Hermione would only hate him if he tried to interfere.

And seeing that even Harry was trying to spare his feelings, expressing his anger would only result in her hating him, and Harry, always the reasonable one, would surely side with her.

Ron didn't want to loose her so he'd talk to the blond whether he wanted it or not.

If he had to accept this, it wouldn't be without a warning.

* * *

Draco went to work the next morning, his ideas a bit clearer, and his hopes a bit too high for him to feel comfortable with. Being hopeful had never been on his book, and the sudden change in the constant worry, which had overtaken the previous constant anger when he'd realised he cared about her, felt too good to last. Hoping she'd fall for him, possibly as hard as he'd fallen for her, just proved he'd lost it.

It just couldn't be and the main reason it was too good to be true was that it could make him happy.

Yes, Draco had finally lost all sense of reason, first because he was in love with Hermione Granger – and chances were that the book-worm at least fancied him a bit too - and second because the very thought made his belly jump with anticipation and joy.

It was over, he was crazy. But, as disturbing as it was, he didn't give a damn, he just hoped that the next time he tried something, she'd wrap her arms around him and never let go. Even if it happened only once. Surely the weasel would play a great part in ruining it all before it really started.

Speaking of which, the red but recently civil git had just stopped by his desk:

"Malfoy? You comin'?" Draco cocked an eyebrow, certainly he'd stopped at the wrong desk.

"Where?"

"To Grimmaud. It's seven thirty, we're all going."

"Ah." Draco nodded, grabbed his cloak and a few notes, then stood to go. He was surprised to see that redface was still there, apparently waiting for him. The nickname made perfect sense at that moment, as the idiot seemed in intense thinking, an ugly crimson patch spreading at the back of his neck. Draco ignored him and passed him, pacing to the lift.

Of course Weasley shared said lift. The sight of him, obviously trying to formulate something, opening and closing his mouth like a carp out of water, would have usually made Draco smirk mirthfully, but it wasn't the case right then. His hesitation wasn't a good sign, possibly a sign that what he had to say would not please Draco. What was it that could put him in this state? He'd hesitated less to apologise. Draco's middle name, patience as Hermione had baptised him, resurfaced.

"What the fuck is it Weasley?"

"No need to be vulgar." He scowled. "Lee's going to be there tonight." Weasley's neck turned entirely red but he cocked his head and examined Draco attentively.

"And?"

"And with what you did to him I hope you have a few words to say tonight." He answered frowning.

"Mind your own business weasel."

"I would ferret. It's just that I found myself incomprehensibly defending you to him and I hope you won't make me look like a fool by being a git."

"I couldn't care less about what you look like." Was Draco's quick answer. Old habits died hard, but Draco had heard. The weasel had defended him.

"That I know." Weasley answered and chuckled. It felt odd. The conversation was almost friendly. Draco decided to tell the truth then.

"I will apologise." Weasley nodded and then the friendliness vanished from his face, his stare serious as he asked:

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Why did you … force him? Why didn't you follow protocol?" The words seemed to disgust him.

"Why do you care? I saved you little book-worm you should be thankful." Again a too quick answer. His defence mechanisms were intact when the weasel was concerned.

"I am. Why?" Draco didn't get time to sneer something hurtful to change the subject. He was cornered, the lift had landed in the atrium but the weasel was blocking the door. Half a second was sufficient for Weasley to realise that Draco was about to bluff his way out of the conversation. The Gryffindor smirked.

"Right." Then his smile vanished, his brows joined, and his stare became angry. Shit. "I have something to say Malfoy and you are going to listen very carefully. If you repeat one word to her I will kill you, and you should know that I, too, know many ways you've never heard of." His tone was deadly flat and Draco felt a sudden bout of hate take over.

"Who the hell …"

"No, no misplaced pride. This is just a warning and then I'll never branch the subject ever again."

Draco stayed silent, curious but raging that the git thought he could warn him. Like Draco couldn't beat him his eyes closed.

"I swear on my entire family Malfoy, that if you hurt her, in any way possible, if I happen to see a single tear from her because of you, you'll _die_. In the most painful way you can imagine. I would die for her too, keep that in mind."

Had he just … ? How the fuck had he known? When nothing had happened! Nothing! How? When Draco had decided to just ask, Weasley was already gone. The only certainty about this warning was that Weasley was sincere, he'd kill him. Or try to anyway.


	27. Chapter 27: Closure

Hermione and Lavender had spent a very pleasant day. What would be considered by anyone else as a chore, they'd enjoyed together. They'd worked on a day off. Only interrupting themselves to chat again about their pillow talk from the precedent night.  
Lavender had finished her late reports with Hermione's help and they'd reviewed Hermione's notes about ward guardians before lunch. Then, they'd warded one of the guest rooms together, and had, unsuccessfully for now, tried to swap guardians all afternoon.

It would seem as if they'd just failed miserably but Hermione had made a great amount of progress in understanding how the magic worked to recognise the guardian and she'd ended up only more certain that it was possible to swap.

So, it was in a great mood for both women, Lavender happily smiling and Hermione unsteadily walking without her cane, that they went to wait for the others in the kitchen a quarter before eight.

Harry was already there, though he'd just arrived, as he was still unbuttoning his robes when they opened the door.

"Feel better?" Were his first words, and even if he was looking at her she doubted it only addressed her somehow. She frowned.

"Yes." She'd been right, for he didn't answer and waited for Lavender to sigh.

"Yes Harry." Relief took his face and he smiled.

"Good." As he sat down at the end of the table, Hermione noticed the gigantic pile of files neatly stacked on the chair beside him.

"What are these for?" She asked as they joined him.

"Closure."

* * *

Harry waited patiently as the room filled with the team. Ron was the first to come in, and after he'd taken the time to speak quietly with Hermione he sat down, leaving an empty spot for Kingsley between them. Lavender took the hint and left Hermione's side to sit next to Ron.

Malfoy came in next, Zabini and Neville in tow. The last sat next to Hermione and Malfoy next to him. Harry's eyes pleated as he clearly noticed him adverting his eyes away from her.

Dean joined them shortly after, Kingsley with him. They took their meeting seat and all waited for Lee.

He was one minute late. He entered scowling and sat down next to Zabini, who had taken his now usual seat next to Dean. Front team at Kingsley's left, back at Harry's right.

The ambiance was deadly cold. Harry had expected it though, and as he tried to ignore the little voice that told him that his wife was right, that it was only painful for him to care too much about everyone else's issues, Kingsley moved the files to the table and started, opening the first at the top of the pile.

* * *

"So, I don't need to point out why we are all respecting Harry's request for a team meeting. Keep in mind that what will be said here, will stay here. Also, if you have anything to say, it will be tonight. We won't plan another meeting like this. I advise you to empty your bags for good. Here's how we're going to proceed." Always right to the point thought Draco as Shakelbolt retrieved a pile of paper from the file he had opened, and passed it to the weasel. They all took a sheet from it around the table until it reached him again.

"This is a charmed copy of the intervention report. It writes itself as you read and will destroy itself once you're done. It's the non-official report." He specified. "You are to read it attentively. Then I'll hand the official report. Finally, you can read everyone's file once again. I want no talking until this is done. Once it is, we raise our hands and speak one by one. No interrupting, no judging of one's speech. We need this moment, we take it, and I will not tolerate disrespect."

No one spoke and they all started to read. The white sheet of paper started blackening under Draco's gaze. It detailed the entirety of the investigation, starting with Maria's death.

It explained Hermione and Brown's findings, his, Longbottom's, how they'd planned the intervention, how they'd changed plans, everything. It took a good half hour for Draco to read through that part. The others seemed to have already started on the hard part when he himself reached it, as he'd been interrupted with memories through his reading.

The jumping on the table incident and that night at the manor being the most distracting ones.

He reached the part where they'd parted ways when his neck started to hurt. He didn't dare look at Hermione, nor anyone else.

The days her team had searched through hidings were detailed scrupulously, and Draco minutely read that part, as advised by Shakelbolt. Remembering being called a frenetic baboon didn't even make him laugh as he knew what was to come, and had no wish to relive it whatsoever. He couldn't skip it either though. He wanted to know what the others would read as he knew this report would tell all the truth. Plus, he'd missed a lot of the end of the intervention.

First, came the part where they'd reached the hiding, and sent orders. The decision to let Weasley, Longbottom and Jordan go to the manor was logically explained. The conversation the remaining three had witnessed between the Parkinsons, only bared proof that Pansy was a self-righteous bitch. Then he read through the part where he'd waited for the death eaters to enter the manor, the rest of her team waiting in the shadows outside.

He kept reading through the moment Shakelbolt, after searching the lower floor of the hiding, had went upstairs alone, and fought Lestrange and Parkinson on his own. The manor's fight was following. In details.

And then, there it was, Thomas' decision to leave her alone. Justified, if you stayed objective. But with a too great deal of consequences to be left ignored. Draco now understood Thomas' state of mind since then. Shakelbolt's find of the stone was next, and surprisingly it'd been carelessly kept in Lestrange's pocket.

Draco quickly reached where was detailed his assault of Jordan. He couldn't feel more guilty. Reading it, black on white, only made him look mad. He didn't regret it of course, and would do it again a million times, for her smile was still of this world, but he really had to apologise. He hadn't realised the man had been bruised for days afterwards.

Thankfully, there wasn't any detail as how he'd saved her, since he'd been the one reporting it. It only stated he'd followed the parchment, found her five minutes later, and apparated her to Mungo's.  
The end of the report described how the battle had ended, and to conclude it, how Shakelbolt had destroyed the stone with fiendfyre, alone on one of the Ministry's field.

Draco inhaled deeply before lifting his face to the others. The paper crumbled and turned to dust in his hands as he did so. The only one that wasn't finished was Longbottom at Draco's side. Hermione had wiped tears from her face only a moment prior, judging by the redness of her eyes, and the twist of her mouth. Draco's heart broke all over again so he drifted his gaze across the table. Thomas was crying too. Draco had been right and, as he understood guilt like no one else, gave him a compassionate nod. The lad didn't deserve the eating guilt. It wasn't his fault. He'd done what he'd been supposed to.

Thomas didn't respond though and instead lowered his face to his hands, the salty drops landing on his knuckles.

"Here's the official report." Quietly said Shakelbolt, his eyes on Thomas.

They were very few but significant differences between the two. First, it stated Lestrange had attacked Shakelbolt first, then that his cronies had also attacked first at the manor. Second, it stated that Flint had set the hiding on fire, not Hermione. The third difference was that it said Potter had given order for Draco to retrieve Hermione, at the end of the battle at the manor. And to finish it off, it stated the stone had been destroyed in Flint's fire.

Draco had already read the official report, but only realised the extend of the changes from reality then. They'd covered his back, as well as the other's. This was more or less what would be read by the entire magical community in less than a week.

Shakelbolt waited for everyone to lift their sombre faces from the pages to speak again, his voice low and quiet:

"Our files." He just said, and passed them on. No one was really interested by the yellow files. They glanced quickly at each of them, just the last page, and passed it on in slow motion, their minds elsewhere. The moment was draining, emotional for most of them, and clearly not a good one. Draco kept his gaze to his hands when he handed the last file to Longbottom.

Only a moment after Shakelbolt started again.

* * *

"We raise our hands." He said, and waited. Time stretched as no one moved for a while. Hermione had joined the others in inspecting her knuckles, waiting for her heartbeat to slow down. It had been difficult to read through all this again, and especially to learn that they'd covered everyone's back, just in case.

Seeing Dean cry hadn't helped her own tears, as she had then finally understood what had made him snap. He felt guilty for leaving her. She wanted to reassure him, but couldn't say anything before he spoke for himself. So she waited, patiently at first, growing irritated later.

No one spoke for a good fifteen minutes, then, she raised her hand.

The shuffle made the others startle and Kingsley nodded for her to speak. She had to remind herself that she'd been sorted in Gryffindor a long time ago. Taking a deep breath, and giving up on fighting the tears, she tried to say it whole.

"Thank you for having my back on the fire but … damn that bastard deserved to die for Clarissa's son. I guess the nightmares are punishment for thinking like that." A flash of Marcus Flint's smirk made a wave of anger grip her throat,but she wasn't finished just yet. She shook her head at Kingsley, signifying him to wait for her to calm down. After a minute she adverted her gaze to the man she was the most grateful for on the outcome of all this, and said to his blank face: "I … I already thanked you Draco but I want everyone to hear it. Thank you for saving my life." His mask fell and he swallowed, but nodded nonetheless. His grey eyes were storming and reddening, his face pleading for the attention to go away. She couldn't smile at him though, she couldn't smile at all because from the corner of her eyes she could see that Dean had taken his face in his hands. "Please Dean stop crying." Her voice broke at the last word, and it was Lavender who moved, taking Dean in her arms and stroking his back softly. The last extracted himself from the embrace after only a few seconds and spoke without waiting for Kingsley to approve.

"I'm so sorry." Then, Kingsley lifted a hand to Hermione to keep her from answering. "I know I did what I was supposed to. But I also knew when I did it that I shouldn't. My gut feeling was bad and I didn't listen to it." Hermione opened her mouth again but Dean's hand joined Kingsley's this time.

"I know it's not my fault. But I need to say it. Hermione I'm so sorry for leaving you on your own." Only when Dean had nodded to Kingsley, was she allowed to open her mouth again.

"I didn't report. There's a piece missing there that you need to hear. It was my own fault. I incapacitated Flint but didn't body-bind him. I could feel the wards on the hidden cell and it took all my attention. I dismissed the fact that I didn't follow protocol, I didn't take all precautions. Then I … I broke the wards and before I entered the cell he was still on the floor. I didn't check if he was pretending. I entered and … When I came out with Clarissa all I cared about was taking her away. I used my portkey for her, when I should have followed. Then he attacked."

Kingsley asked then: "Did you see him on the floor when you came out?"

"No, I didn't even check. As I said, my attention was somewhere else. I had easily stupefixed him. He was an easy catch, I just wasn't paying attention."

"What was in the cell Hermione?" Kingsley had used her first name, and a fatherly tone. He already knew what had been in there though. They all did. Why make her say it? Oh, to get it out of her system, to empty her bag as he put it.

"Seven bodies at first view. A pool of blood. Then at the very back a dead child. And Clarissa."

"You said the wards distracted you, why not tap?"

"Because I was the ward breaker, and you'd just stop fighting from what I heard. You could either be dead or searching for the stone. Wards could mean the stone was there."

"Fair enough. Is that all?"

"Yes."

Kingsley waited again as everyone absorbed the informations. Then, it was Ron's turn.

"I'm very glad we got rid of those scumbags. I'm also very very relieved you quit Mione." Hermione huffed playfully, making him grin before he continued: "Zabini I owe you. You saved my arse a couple of times." Everyone gave a small smile and Blaise winked at Ron before raising his hand.

"It's the shittiest job I've ever had. But I'm glad I'm doing it. If it weren't for the circumstances of my joining I would be perfectly happy with it." Then he swallowed heavily and took a deep breath before adding: "I wanted to thank you all, for welcoming me in the team despite the circumstances, and also for coming at the funeral." His voice broke at the last word, but he smiled nonetheless. Hermione gave him a fond smile of her own before Neville took his turn to speak.

"I am so tired of it all but like Zabini, I'm glad to be an auror. I'm even more glad this is all over because I think I would have died of exhaustion by now." There were smiles and a few chuckles and then he frowned: "I also have to say that I disagreed with being sent to the Manor. I usually scan the environment before we enter a place. I would have been useful at the hiding, especially when we see what happened there. I don't blame anyone of course I just needed to say it." He exchanged a look with Kingsley then, and Hermione felt the tension between both men. Then still nodded though, as if they'd dealt with the issue already. Then, Draco lifted his hand. He remained silent even if everyone seemed ready to listen to him. Hermione could see his ordeal from her seat. Confessing whatever he was about to, seemed painful, but apparently it was important to him. They all waited patiently for him to gather enough courage to speak.

"Thanks for covering my back. I didn't deserve it after the way I treated Jordan though." He turned to Lee then, his blankness mask gone, his eyes almost pleading: "I'm sorry I hurt you, I lost it. I wasn't myself, I couldn't think straight. And I know it's no excuse for the way I treated you."

Lee took a deep breath but his hard stare only intensified. Draco wasn't done though:

"I'm very much of a coward too. I should have come to you to apologize right away. I'm sorry for that too." Finally Lee seemed to reflect on that and, like Hermione and the others, he seemed to realise what a step it had been for Draco to admit he'd been wrong. The dark skinned man nodded and Draco watched him warily a few seconds, before he turned to his left, to Neville.

"Longbottom. I … thanks. I'm glad we're a team. You made me question myself more than once and it's what I needed." Neville smiled and extended his hand to Draco. They shook it and Draco unexpectedly turned to Harry next.

"Thanks for your trust."

Harry smiled and Draco joined his hands on the table, watching intently his finger tips, the Hufflepuff in him well returned. Hermione knew it had been a big deal for him to say such things, especially when it was to a bunch of former Gryffindors.

Lee was next to raise his hand and Hermione saw Draco's discomfort radiate from him.

"Malfoy, you're a wanker. And a crazy bastard, but you saved Hermione it earns respect. Zabini I can't stand you but you've been the most put together during the fight and saved my arse too so I guess I should at least keep civil. Kingsley, I want back in as consultant."

"Consider it done. I never removed the position anyway." Lee snorted but smiled nonetheless. Lavender was the only one who had kept silent, except for Harry. Hermione tried to catch her eyes, to no avail though. She could see that she was inwardly debating with something and with a quick glance at Kingsley, made the last wait for Lavender to speak.

"My nightmares aren't from this intervention. I feel like it globally was a success. I know our issues won't last. What I have to say is for the old team." Kingsley nodded approvingly.

"I want to thank Ron and Neville for letting me do what I had to do two years ago. I also need to say, that I feel bad about it. It's not who I am." Hermione had known, since they'd brought back Greyback to the ministry. She'd seen it in Lavender's eyes but hadn't dared voice it back then. She'd had no idea that it was the reason why Lavender had seemed upset the night before though. She could only try for a smile at her sister. The golden blond returned it, and sighed, tears pricking their way down her lashes. Hermione reached for her hand across the table then, mimicking Lavender's usual gesture of comfort and was granted a tight squeeze in thanks. No one spoke for a moment as Ron and Neville smiled compassionately at Lavender. Then, Harry lifted his hand.

"It's out of the subject too." He warned. Nobody seemed to really care, as they were all upset anyway. "I feel lucky." He said, confusing the assembly. "I have been surrounded with friends from the day I learned I was a wizard. I'm even surrounded with old enemies who have overcome their prejudice. I am lucky, and proud of what we did. It's … It's over. And … even if I can't forget the terrible loss we suffered from the war, I still consider myself lucky." A moment passed then, where all seemed to reflect on his words. Wise words, thought Hermione, they were indeed lucky. She gave her best friend a fond smile he returned and then Kingsley spoke:

"You said proud Harry I can only join you. No one is shouting, no one is fighting or insulting. You all come from far. I am very proud of the team I built. Even if I would have preferred you all to take your NEWTS." It extracted bitter chuckles from almost everyone. With a smile he added: "I will wait a few minutes to make sure everyone has spoken. Then I have something to announce."

But no one spoke. After a moment, Kingsley smiled, lifting his wand to the cabinet.

"Now that we got rid of the emotional part we have a few things to celebrate." A brand new bottle of firewhiskey landed on the table, quickly followed with glasses. Then a pack of butter beer joined the lot, levitated by Ron's wand this time, and Kingsley waited for everyone to take a drink. Hermione went for firewhiskey under Blaise's smirk and Ron's frown.

"I am retiring from the auror department. I've just been appointed minister of magic again." The cheers were only expected, but tinted with a bit of disappointment from a few of them.

"I'm not finished. I picked Harry to take the lead."

"Like that comes at a surprise!" Mocked Blaise and the laughs that followed only confirmed it. They all lifted their drink then and started drinking.

The conversation resumed once they'd all taken a good taste of their beverage, shifting seats and engaging in started conversations. Draco was speaking quietly with Neville, as Blaise was with Ron and Harry. Dean and Lee had started talking Quidditch, and Lavender was listening with a smile at Kingsley's words with Hermione. He seemed very interested about her future career and asked her:

"I wanted to ask you if you'd accept coming as consultant when needed? Malfoy's almost ready but you're the expert and we might need you, pretty much as we needed Minerva from time to time."

"Oh, why not? But I have plans I'll need to see if it's possible." He asked what she'd been planning to do exactly, so she explained Blaise's idea. His next suggestion deserved some deep thinking.

"I could create the position within the ministry. You'd take care of important premises such as hospitals, schools or libraries, and update the ministry's records. It would actually help us a lot shall an incident occur. As far as private estate is concerned, you could do that on your own account."

"I need to think about it."

"Do it quickly, soon I won't have time to even remember it."

"True." She chuckled. "Congratulations by the way." Kingsley winked and stood, putting his empty glass on the table.

"I'm off, but think about it. Good night everyone."

"Wait Kingsley I'm off too." As Lee joined Kingsley to get out of the room, Hermione thought. His idea was a real good one and it would provide her with the security of being paid every month. She could always offer her service on private residences as an extra. Plus, she'd still come as consultant for the auror department, and would be kept updated. For that she needed to find the way to pass on the wards to someone else. She'd read very interesting theories on the intricacies of the link between the protection provided by charms, and the guardian, or caster of those charms. The magic linked the wand to the ward, but also the person behind it.

* * *

Draco watched Jordan eagerly follow Shakelbolt out of the room after a few words. He'd listened with an ear at Hermione's conversation with their new minister of magic. She might start working for the ministry again. Probably at Regulation and Control.

Now she was staring blankly at her drink, her brows furrowed in deep thinking. Draco adverted his gaze somewhere else only to meet Blaise's infuriating smirk.

"I'm a genius." He stated matter of factly. "It was all my idea."

"Only because you selfishly wanted her to ward you place." Retorted Draco.

"And? I'm still a bloody genius, right Granger?" She didn't answer and the other's attention got caught too as she seemed in trance. "Granger?"

Thomas and Brown started sniggering behind their hands as Draco felt his mouth lift into a smirk on its own accord. Potter waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hermione?"

"Eh?" She startled. "What?"

Draco couldn't hold his chuckle and Blaise repeated, smirking:

"I was saying that I am a genius."

"You drink too much." She discarded, provoking another bout of snigger, directed at him this time. Then she stood, her eyes somewhere else again and started to the door mumbling : "Need my bloody notes."

"Oh come on!" The weasel seemed angry but she didn't seem to hear and went out the room. Brown stood then and sighed.

"I'll fetch her. Harry do you mind if I stay over again?"

"Oh, no, not at all. Dean, Neville there's room for you too." Thomas shrugged and finished his drink before thanking Potter, Longbottom smiled:

"Are we finally invited to Butterbeer night?" Draco vaguely remembered having heard of this but Blaise screwed his face in incomprehension when the weasel answered:

"It won't be if Mione's working." The weasel childlike pout was sickening, and apparently Blaise agreed.

"Let's go to the lounge anyway." Said Potter standing. Still not really understanding what was happening, Draco followed the others. It was only once they'd entered the lounge that Blaise's curiosity finally left his mouth:

"What's butterbeer night?" Potter settled down in the sofa facing the chimney, and summoned three packs of butterbeer before answering:

"Something we usually do before a big intervention, the three of us." He signed for Weasley and above his head for Hermione. "Ron's called it that but it's basically just drinking butterbeer, eating cinnamon rolls and play a few games around a fire. No work talks allowed you know, to be fresh minded the next day."

Blaise sat down on the other sofa, leaving room for Draco to join him, and asked:

"Golden trio thing you mean. How is tonight butterbeer crap then?"

"It's not. You're here." It wasn't said nastily, Potter was just stating facts so Blaise only nodded in response. The weasel added, his tone clearly defeated:

"Sure it's not. And it won't happen again now, she quit."

"It's for the best. And actually I think we could all do it together from now on." Proposed Potter. Longbottom nodded approvingly and Thomas followed:

"Could be nice. What do you think?" He asked, turning to Blaise and Draco. Spending time with his team before a long intervention wasn't what Draco imagined to be a resting evening before hard work. He already saw them everyday and lived with Potter. It frankly sounded as a chore.

"Err …" Was all Blaise could manage and Draco was glad to see he agreed with him. The weasel huffed but remained silent and Potter tried:

"Let's try tonight. If anyone wishes to keep it going afterwards it's in this room before any intervention. You'll do as you please then."

Everyone nodded in approval and Potter stood then to rummage the shelves next to the desk. He retrieved a game of exploding snaps and made it fly to the coffee table.

"Anyone seen the chess board?"

"I have one in my room." Remembered Draco. It was probably Potter's anyway, Blaise and he had played the night before.

"Do you mind ? I can't find mine." Draco stood and found himself relieved to be alone once the door closed after him. He took the stairs and went to the guest floor, retrieved Potter's chess board from his own dresser, and slowly made his way back to the lounge. He only made it to the landing though since he heard a shout. Probably swearing and it came from upstairs.

Hermione and the half-wolf were still up there apparently and without thinking, Draco turned around and climbed the stairs to Potter's floor. What he saw at the last step made him stop in his tracks and remain in the shadows.

Hermione and Brown were both their left side to him, facing a door, their wands up, their faces concentrated.

"Try again. At my word you flick and recede."

"If I get stung again I swear Hermione …"

"You won't if you do it exactly when I say. Ready?"

"Always."

The wild and fierce look Draco had seen in Brown's eyes at the Manor was back and it was strangely refreshing. They were trying to pass on wards. Draco was certain of it. He watched quietly as Hermione's upper lip curled in concentration, as she roughly pushed away a rebel strand of hair from her freckled face and pleated her eyes, adjusting her wand a bit higher. As she muttered something under her breath, certainly a series of incantations, the fond smile Draco had sported just earlier when she'd left the kitchen returned. Three red sparks sprouted from the tip of her wand and she kept muttering without a stop to inhale. Brown took a step closer unexpectedly, Draco had missed the sign. Those two didn't seem to need to communicate out loud to understand the other.

Brown muttered something too and receded quickly, Hermione taking her spot, her murmur like a lullaby as yellow and blue strands of light shot from her wand. Then, she abruptly turned around and clearly articulated:

"Commendent praesidium." Waving her wand at Brown's, who had lifted it the instant to Hermione's. They both took a step closer as a thin thread of gold expanded from Hermione's wand and made the tip of both wands touch. The gold thread embraced Brown's wand and hand only to vanish once it'd reached her wrist.

"Try for the door." Hermione decidedly said, but Draco caught the hint of anticipation and worry in her whiskey eyes. Brown obliged, and when she firmly grabbed the door handle, her eyes widened so much her scars extended. Then, she opened it and seemed to be on the verge of jumping around but instead closed it again, and started tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. Hermione approached the door too and seemed a bit lost a second. She then grabbed the handle and, after two unsuccessful tries, turned around to Brown with the brightest grin Draco had ever seen on her face.

"I fucking did it!" Brown jumped, forcefully grabbed Hermione in her arms as if she as a puppet and lifted her in the air, yelling:

"YOU'RE A FUCKING GENIUS!"

As they spun around, Hermione saw Draco. He only had a second of doubt as for what her reaction would be seeing him lurching in the shadows.

"Draco! I did it! I passed on wards!" She extolled and Brown let her down. Both ran to him, jumping like little girls on Christmas morning.

Completely bewildered he didn't move as Hermione threw herself in his arms and hugged him tightly for only two seconds, he didn't have time to realise that Brown had done the same.

"She's a fucking genius! Have you seen that?"

"I have." He said. Hermione was grinning her face out as she grabbed him by the sleeve and said, in one streak:

"Now, it's only a muggle repellent ward, a permanent lock, and a block entry for dark magic. You try and break the muggle repellent first it's the easiest one and then maybe start with the dark magic one. It's complex but we'll guide you through it."

She was so excited that Draco only realised she was walking normally once she stepped back, and hurried him with a hand to take his wand out.

"You're walking." He said.

"Yes, your wand."

"Come on Malfoy." Both women were completely nuts. A good kind of nuts. Draco couldn't deny he felt rather excited at seeing them both perform such magic, very much as he'd been the first time he'd seen them. Wanting to do his part he lifted his wand and, having practised on the muggle repellent charm already, broke the ward in less than three minutes.

* * *

Ron was visibly growing impatient as they'd decided to play exploding snap while Malfoy was apparently building a brand new chess board. Zabini had made a few mocking comments at their ability to play but was now quietly chatting with Neville and Dean. Harry had won twice, Ron's attention was somewhere else as he kept looking up at the ceiling every minute or so. It wasn't even fun to win the games.

"What the hell are they doing?" Ron asked impatiently. As he started to scowl there was a shout upstairs, and all still very much under their auror's reflexes, they stood and went for the door. The shouts seemed to be happy ones though. They all still ran upstairs only to find that the voices speaking came from Harry's floor. Frowning her lead the way there.

Hermione, Lavender and Malfoy, were all gathered in front of Regulus' old room, wands lifted, expressions concentrated. Harry only panicked half a second before Hermione started speaking in a serious voice.

"It's just to make sure it works. Could have been chance earlier. I'll ward the room again, give me a sec."

Harry had taken a step in and had Ron to his side, the three others were at the last step of the stairs, quietly watching the exchange with interest too.

"I'll help, same wards?" Malfoy looked as absorbed and determined as Hermione, it was uncanny.

"Right, I'll do dark magic, do the others." Malfoy didn't argue and started waving his wand. Hermione waved, flicked, and switched her wand at the door for a few seconds too. Then Malfoy stepped back and Lavender stepped in.

* * *

Hermione did her trick a second time, now knowing exactly how to do it. Lavender, who hadn't needed instructions earlier, still didn't, and reacted at the exact millisecond she had to. Hermione suspected her wolf instinct to play a part in her adequate and quick reaction. For the second time, it worked.

"Fuck it's really working!" She heard herself say, as Lavender grinned her face out at her and Malfoy.

"Well done Hermione." Draco congratulated, clearly amazed and maybe a bit proud too. Hermione's grin morphed into a brand new one as Blaise's surprised voice exclaimed:

"Did you just pass on wards just like that?"

They were all at the top of the stairs, watching them with strange interest.

"You're right I did!"

"She's a bloody genius!" Happily jolted Lavender before muttering: "Said that too much already."

"Well, some of the credit goes to me then. It was MY idea." Blaise lifted his chin up, probably waiting for a praise. Hermione felt so proud and excited, the entire evening forgotten for a moment, that she didn't have the heart to refuse him, not caring about the consequences rubbing his ego would have.

"It was your genius idea indeed." She received one of his famous grins in return.

"Come on then, let's celebrate, we're having a collective butterbeer night." Said Harry.


	28. Chapter 28: Butterbeer night and a try

Hermione felt content as she snuggled a bit more in her corner of the couch, the bright flames she'd produced, licking the earth and warming the hand that she'd let fall off the improvised bed. They'd spent the best evening she'd had in years. After the emotional meeting she felt as if a weight had lifted off her shoulder and things had seemed to fall back into place. She'd then remembered a certain passage about linking magic and realised she could simply create a charm to pass on the wards.  
The fact that she'd succeeded only at her third attempt had set her right back on track. Lavender's help and simple presence had been a strong pillar to hold on to, and it'd helped her clear her ideas. Draco's had only been a bonus. She was talented, she had a career perspective and as long as she had a purpose, she'd be fine.

After that they'd all settled in the lounge and played a few games, mostly the men though, and drunk all the butterbeer Harry possessed, only to have to call Kreature for firewhiskey after about two hours.

The conversation had expectedly drifted out of work related things to become a passionate argument about Quidditch for Blaise, Dean, Ron and Harry, all the while playing exploding snaps alternately. Neville and Draco had played a really smart and sneaky chess game for what had seemed hours, and Lavender and Hermione had been like hypnotised by their playing, encouraging both men and laughing at loud at their playful sneering comments each time one had made a wrong move.

Then, had come a time where everyone had been a bit too drunk to keep playing properly and they'd all settled on the couches and armchairs to listen to one of Harry's stories. This time he'd told the Godric's Hollow tale. Dean, whom alcohol had given a voice, had told a few Dumbledore's Army stories where he'd been alongside Neville, Seamus and Ginny. He'd told how he'd been snatched before the final battle too, which had led to battle talk, and to Neville's brilliant intervention that had been to kill Nagini.  
Hermione would have thought that speaking of the battle of Hogwarts would have considerably darkened the mood, but it hadn't. They'd avoided any painful or sad mention and kept it to the fight side, sharing a few curses and hexes experiences, everyone adding their bit in the conversation.

It had only been late in the night that Hermione had finally let herself close her eyes a moment. Lavender had been on the opposite side of the couch, snuggled against her armrest.

Now, Hermione realised, as she didn't hear loud voices any more, that Lavender had taken her feet and put them onto her lap so that she was comfortable and that they had both fallen asleep like that.

She could hear the regular roar of the fire, and she felt content. She thought that her friends were probably in bed, and realised she had no wish, nor any proper reason, to move from the couch. She'd just settled her mind on sleeping there when she realised that someone was still in the room.

She couldn't decipher what the whispers were saying and it was so low that she didn't recognise the voice. Opening her left eye a crack she saw nothing. She was next to the fire, the armchair facing her empty. Sleepily concentrating, she thought that the voices were from the desk by the window. It was where Neville and Draco had played all evening.

Frowning she turned her head slowly and quietly to the large clock at the wall and saw that it was five in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and pricked her ears to listen.

"He's insufferable when he's this drunk." Draco. She didn't know how, but she knew he was talking about Blaise.

"Is he in bed yet?" Harry.

"I had to fucking tuck him in but yes he is." He growled in a louder voice.

"Shhh …" Chuckles mingled with the shushing. Harry was apparently still drunk and Hermione had trouble remaining silent too as she imagined Draco tucking Blaise in bed. Now she was sure it was him, Draco would never do that for anyone else.

"Shit you didn't wake them up?" Draco was surely talking about her and Lavender since no one else seemed to be in the room.

"No, they look peaceful, it's not that often." There was a shuffle and Hermione closed her eyes the instant, fearing that they might get closer to the couch. Which they did, with muffled and wary steps on the carpeted floor. She froze, and pretended to still be asleep, why though, who knew. Draco hummed in response, the throaty sound close to her. He seemed to be at the back of the couch now, and when Harry spoke again, he was obviously right there too:

"Ron's right they look like two clods of straw with their hair like that." Both men chuckled and Hermione had to really refrain herself from slapping Harry's little goggled face. Instead she breathed slowly and managed to keep still.

"Sure we don't wake them up? They'll ache in this position." Whispered Draco.

"Leave them be, they won't have nightmares together." After a moment of silence, where both men had remained still at the back of the couch, Harry murmured again:

"Let's go to bed."

"Go ahead I'll fetch my wand first."

Hermione heard what she presumed to be Harry's stumbling footsteps go for the door, which he left ajar after wincing at the screeching sound it made.

"Night Malfoy."

"Night." Hermione couldn't believe the friendliness between both men. They were drunk certainly but it was still good to see it could happen. She didn't hear Draco move though, and felt the urge to frown. After what seemed an eternity she heard a quiet sigh, and felt him bend over the couch. She boiled in anticipation as a finger tip brushed a strand of hair off her face. She prayed he couldn't hear her heart hammering in her chest, but she knew he was smiling.

Then something happened that made her heart stop and sent butterflies to her stomach.

She could smell his cologne and the remains of the acre sent of firewhiskey from his breath. She could feel his warmth as he bent further in and then his lips brushed her forehead ever so slightly before he was off the couch and gone, leaving the door ajar behind him.

Her heart was hammering in her chest as all confused feelings vanished. She had no doubt he would never have done such a thing if he weren't drunk, but he had. He'd kissed her forehead, which was the most affectionate gesture a man could do. Harry had done it countless times as he thought of her as a sister, and Hermione knew that it meant respect and strong affection.

She stayed still a moment as she reflected on her own reaction to his gesture, her heart slowly returning to a normal beating rhythm.

* * *

Upon his drunken state, Draco had taken a decision. Butterbeer night was his new favourite thing.

As the evening had been unexpectedly pleasant, even when Blaise had started mocking everyone incoherently, he'd realised he'd felt at his place. The weasel had mostly ignored him, but still laughed a bit at one of his jokes, Potter had been the most friendly he'd ever been and Draco hadn't found it in him to not return the tone. As for Thomas, Draco had listened to his story telling with interest, as it had described a totally different Hogwarts from his own memories. He hadn't dare tell his own stories but he was confident he would be able to someday. Longbottom had behaved as friendly as he'd ever been before, and had even warmed up to Blaise too. Maybe Draco's thanking earlier in the evening had something to do with it, but he had realised he was grateful for the ex-slumpy potato's start of friendship. The girls had cheered and encouraged their game for a large part of the night and they'd laughed a lot. No one had judged one another, no one had shouted or insulted anyone, Shakelbolt had been right, they all came from far.

They'd ended up all too drunk to maintain a coherent conversation which had triggered a lot of laughter too, as the girls had started falling asleep on a couch.

Now, as Potter was the last to go to bed, and after tucking in a horribly irritating Blaise Zabini in bed like a fucking four year old, Draco kept watching Hermione sleep for a moment.

Potter was right, she looked peaceful. A bit tensed on the shoulders though but nowhere near the state he'd found her two nights before, having a nightmare. Brown was weirdly resting her hands on Hermione's feet, her legs all tangled in an impossible angle, while Hermione was laying half atop her, resting her wounded leg straight. She'd walked almost normally since the day before, and Draco was glad that she was finally healing.

As he returned his attention to her face, her eyes flickered under her eyelids and he couldn't resist. A strand of hair was covering her nose and that tiny freckle he liked so much. With the tip of his finger he moved it to the side and now it came into view. The smile that took his face was only taken away by the fact that she was breathtaking. Unthinkingly and probably because he was too drunk to control his urges, he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Then he realised what he'd done and what a creep she'd thought he was if she woke up and practically ran out the room.

He had to make a move. Soon, he had to try again or he'd loose his mind for good.

* * *

On Saturday morning, or more lunch time, everyone apparently woke up with a strong headache. Blaise was the one who seemed the most affected in Hermione's opinion. He stumbled on his feet, a deep scowl making his face ugly, as he grabbed a chair at the kitchen table. Hermione smirked at him as a good morning, and he rolled his eyes. He'd been the last to stir and as they were all gathered around the table, a plate of Kreature's pancakes facing them, but not eating much. He yawned loudly before grimacing in apparent pain.  
Hermione took it to herself to do something. She stood and went out the kitchen where she summoned her beaded bag. When she came back in the room, Draco's eyes darted to her but quickly drew back to his plate, making her smile. Harry was watching her bag frowning questioningly as she sat back down between Neville and Lavender.

She silently accioed the vials she was looking for and as she settled the three little crystal bottles on the table, Harry grinned.

"This bag is magical." Being raised by muggles, Hermione understood all too much the saying, as well as Harry's smile, it was full of memories.

"Perspicacious." Mocked Blaise, apparently being hangover didn't alter his sense of sarcasm.

"It's a muggle saying you troll." She said, pushing a vial to him. "Drink half of that before you become more irritating." Draco chuckled as Blaise pouted, but still took the pepper up.

She pushed the two other vials to the centre of the table and waited for the others to take some. She took half of the last bottle herself, even if she hadn't drunk so much, she didn't feel that good.

After breakfast, Neville was the first one to stand, and bid his goodbyes, saying:

"I'm late to Mungo's. Harry I'll be there at nine tomorrow if that's all right. I have an appointment with regulation and control at eight about the clandestine shop."

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Neville nodded and after giving them all a smile, was out the room. Soon, Dean stood too, and Lavender followed.

"Do you want me to come back after work this week to practise on wards again Mione?" She asked before they reached the door.

"If you'd like. But I'm positive I can manage from there. Actually I was thinking I could try on Blaise's place right away."

"All right. I'll come by anyway."

"Course. See you." She winked and after Dean's tired: "See you tomorrow, bye Mione." - name calling being the first time ever – they were gone.

Ron decided to stay around a bit longer, and when she'd expected at least Draco to pout, nothing like that happened. Ron stretched his arms above his head and offered:

"What do you say we go for a quick fly? Still have your brooms Harry?"

"I do but we can't fly around here, it's a muggle neighbourhood."

"There's the usual place, we just need to apparate."

"Oh, all right then. S'been long."

"Yeah. Malfoy? Care to see if he can still beat you? Zabini?" Asked Ron to Hermione's bewilderment. He wasn't being sarcastic or sneering, Ron was genuinely asking from what she could see of his facial expression. Having asked the question still screwed his mouth in an ugly twisted smile, however he didn't look like he was only offering to be polite.

"Err … why not?" Was Draco's wary response.

"Not for me. I'll take a nap." Growled Blaise and by the time it was decided they'd call George to join them, Hermione was completely taken aback.  
When she'd wished for a moment with Draco at some point during the day, to do what, she had no bloody idea, she saw herself being left alone in the house with Blaise. The tired dark skinned man waited for them to be out the room to express his surprise too.

"I can't believe he agreed to that. The weasel twin can't stand him."

"I know. I can't believe it either." He shook his head and stood, then turned to her with a wicked smirk:

"Don't stay alone here, come take a nap with me." Hermione rolled her eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're a pig." She said. He chuckled and grinned, the pepper up was starting to work.

"I'm joking, but do come up to the lounge, you'll explain the thing you did with the wards. You'll need me to ward my place right?"

"Right."

* * *

Now that he was sober again, Draco couldn't believe what mess he'd put himself into. Riding a broom in a magical field near the Burrow, with Potter, and two of the weasel clan, was the worst idea he'd ever agreed upon. Plus, he'd left Hermione at Grimmaud when he'd only wanted to have a moment with her.

But the weasel's offer had seemed as if he'd been handing Draco an olive branch, some sort of peace agreement, and Draco hadn't been able to refuse. Especially because he'd realised upon the git's warning from the precedent night, that the redface knew somehow that something was going on with his best friend and ex-girlfriend, and instead of trying to murder him, he'd simply warned him to behave, as if he'd accepted things.

Draco knew he'd only been doing it for her, exactly as why he'd accepted the weasel's offer, for her. They had something in common now, something that could put the both of them on fire if they didn't get along well enough. Draco knew he didn't live up to her wrath, and the red git had apparently come to the same conclusion. Whether anything happened between them or not, Draco wouldn't risk loosing her over the puke-inducing idiot. He knew perfectly well that nothing would ever come between the golden trio.

There was still a slight wave of tension as they side-along apparated to the field, their brooms in hands. As their reached the centre of the meadow, situated atop a hill, they could see a tall skinny figure with bright red hair walking slowly towards them, a large trunk levitating at its side.

The Weasley twin, Draco had no idea what his first name was, reached them and greeted the others cheerfully, only nodding sharply at Draco. He didn't say anything and Draco remembered that their last encounter hadn't been so pleasant. Smiling at the memory of Hermione's parchment insults, he let the others open the trunk and mounted his broom. Potter did the same almost simultaneously, and before any of them could think of it, they were racing to the sky together, their competition spirit a strong remembrance of their Hogwarts shared flights.

Draco pushed himself to his limits until he could see nothing more but blue sky around him. He shot a quick glance at Potter who was watching him, his speed decreasing. They stopped going up at Draco's nod and looked down. The Weasleys were now only small silhouettes on the hill, and the houses dark squares.

"Got carried away a tad." Smiled Potter and Draco had to comment:

"Old habits die hard." Potter chuckled but didn't move to go back down and Draco had to admit he had no wish to go down either. They stayed like that a moment, the frisky wind freezing his hands, until Potter pointed a finger to a house down the other side of the hill from the rum shape of the Burrow.

"That's Lovegood's house. Father I mean. And next to it, there, Diggory's." His frown deepened at the last name, and he turned his gaze away. Draco remembered all to well Cedric Diggory, and how his life had abruptly ended, making his own life change, never to be the same again. Frowning he also reckoned the badges he'd made for Diggory, and more importantly against Potter, during the three wizard tournament. Maybe speaking of their passed away champion wasn't really thoughtful, since he knew that Potter had badly lived through his death, but the last evening had opened many doors between them, and Draco felt like they could still remember some of the not so painful things together.

"Remember the nice little badges I made for him?" He smirked, his blankness mask in place, but still wary of Potter's reaction. The last smiled, rolling his eyes.

"You're a wanker Malfoy."

"Why thank you. I thought you appreciated them."

"Well although I can't say I liked the inscription, after reflection I'm flattered with the gesture. You must have spent a lot of time charming dozens of those things for your sworn enemy. Maybe you liked me more than you let show." The smirk that took his mouth under his goggled playful eyes was alien to Draco's sight.

"I see we Slytherins have finally gotten to you Gryffindors." Then he scowled, remembering aloud as Potter snorted. "It took days to make those sodding things. But the look on your face at the result were worth every minute spent on them." Potter chuckled then, and Draco followed. He watched him a moment after that, a serious frown making his glasses lift, and then opened his mouth:

"Can I ask you something Malfoy?" Draco sensed at the changed tone that it wouldn't be something to make him laugh, but the golden boy didn't seem confronting so he tempered his answer:

"Depends."

"I'll take that as a yes." He said with a small smile that flattened right away. He paused a moment before finally asking:

"Do you really like her?" Draco was completely taken aback by the unexpected question. Of course Potter knew too. He'd mingled with Blaise. Why hadn't he realised that sooner?

"Err …" Should he be honest with him? Would it bring back conflict between the two of them? They surprisingly got along well enough, without being too friendly, which was just fine with Draco. Would saying the truth shatter that fragile civility?

"Malfoy?" Draco shook his head and his questions away doing so.

"Yes." He simply answered, his voice quiet.

"Do I need to worry?" His question went out in a calm tone, with no warning behind it, and strangely without any concern. It was as if he asked out of principle, knowing the response already. Draco almost snapped at him but thought twice. Potter had talked with Blaise, he was just verifying for himself how things were. Surely, and his tone was only confirming that, he knew Draco wouldn't hurt her.

"No."

"Shit." Potter's face screwed in an ugly grimace.

"What?"

"Err … I kind of hoped … You know … Don't take this the wrong way but … it's odd." Draco only cocked an eyebrow at him so he would keep going, but understood the feeling all to well, even if he'd dismissed it long before.

"It's you … I mean, with her you were … And she was … She likes you too you know? I didn't believe Zabini but … I can see it." Draco felt his heartbeat start racing in his chest as a smile took his face. He couldn't control it, and his mouth just wouldn't flatten again.

"You sure?" He still managed to ask and Potter nodded fiercely:

"Right I am. The look on her face when you came with us … She's not that subtle you know …"

"That I know." They fell silent a moment, where Draco gathered his cheering thoughts, having Potter's confirmation that he actually had a shot with her made him want to fly back to Grimmaud the instant and kiss her senseless. Urge he refrained of course. Turning his attention back on the other man he sought for confirmation:

"So if I were to try something with her you wouldn't cause any trouble?"

"You haven't already?" Was his startled answer. The hell to it Draco decided to be honest.

"I was interrupted. So?" Potter chuckled and smiled:

"Why would I? If it finally makes her happy …" Draco nodded, smiling. This was out of the way and he hadn't even had to work for it. Looking down he scowled:

"Only the weasel left then."

"He won't cause any trouble."

"Sure he will, he warned me. Said he'd kill me in a very painful way if I hurt her." Countered Draco.

"It's only fair given our history. Trust me though he won't bother you."

"Mm, I don't know." Potter sighed and then confessed:

"We talked about it last night. He was pretty drunk but he was more angry because I didn't tell him than because of it." Draco couldn't help his sneering comment then, old habits did die hard, especially with Potter, but it was more on a playful side of things then.

"Oh, really? I don't really appreciate being the subject of your pillow talk with your lover Potter." The man managed to roll his eyes and chuckle at the same time, his face screwed uglily.

"You're a wanker." Then, he offered his hand to Draco, and in a defeated tone, as if it pained him, though Draco could see it was only an act, he said: "Peace?" Draco only smirked and he kept going: "I think we manage just fine since all this happened. Better than before anyway. But for her sake Malfoy I'd like your word that it will stay like that."

"Only if you're not too irritating." Draco kept smirking, but still took Potter's hand.

"I return the condition."

"Fair enough." He said, and they shook hands.

"We should head back down before they think you're trying to kill me."

Smirking, Draco started fast right away and as he went down to join back the others, heard Potter's loud swearing. He'd win this race.

* * *

Blaise snored. After explaining the part he'd have to play in her warding of his place, Hermione had stayed in the lounge, legs extended in front of her on the couch, a book in hands. Blaise had fallen asleep on the armchair, his feet resting on the coffee table, and his mouth wide open.

She couldn't concentrate. First because Draco was in her mind, knocking in the middle of every sentence she read, as if she was a teenage school girl having a stupid crush on him, and second because Blaise's snoring was as loud as the Hogwarts express.

Shutting her book down fiercely and practically throwing it on the coffee table didn't wake him up, he didn't even stir.

At that moment she realised he looked quite like a troll. Her nickname was on point. They'd brought tea and biscuits with them and cocking her head to a side she contemplated the idea of trying to throw a piece of one in his noisy mouth. Would she miss?

"Always snoring." Draco's grumble made her jump, she hadn't heard the door over the loud rattling noise that came out of the troll's parted lips. Draco was at the door frame, a shy smile on his face topped with the remains of a frown. Hermione almost smiled at his torn and ruffled sweater. His hair was a mess too, though it was noticeable he'd tried to smooth it with a hand. He wasn't quite catching her eyes, certainly because she was staring, so she shook her head to sweep the thoughts away.

"I was thinking about throwing something in his mouth." She tried. His nervousness was pushed aside, replaced with a wicked smirk as he stepped to the couch.

She sat up and he joined her, shuffling next to her. Then, he murmured:

"I've been wanting to try since I moved in." He grabbed a biscuit in the plate, crushed it in crumbs in his left hand and offered her his palm, his nastily pleasant smirk still there. She almost blushed and lowered her gaze to the crushed biscuit. She grabbed a pinch between two fingers, her heart starting to hammer in her chest as she brushed his palm. She was definitely loosing it. She needed to put herself together. As his smirk slowly morphed into a smile, she cowardly went for annoying Blaise to escape his stare. It wouldn't be as easy as Lavender had predicted. Especially if, as she'd now accepted how she felt, she was a mess around him.

She wouldn't be. End of discussion. Concentrating on Blaise's open mouth, she couldn't repress a smirk too and he chuckled quietly before guiding:

"Aim for the nose. Bigger target. Shall fall in his mouth." His tone was so serious that she chuckled. She did as bid then, and the crumbs landed on Blaise's forehead, to fall at his side. They both felt slightly disappointed, judging by Draco's pout.

"Let me try." He pleated his eyes, his eyebrows meeting and, lifting his right hand, a large amount of crumbs between two fingers, he threw the ammunition at Blaise. This time it landed right between his eyes and as he didn't even stir they both had to cover their mouth not to laugh out loud. It took a moment for them to regain some sort of composure and when he whispered:

"Try again." She realised he'd put a hand on her shoulder to regain her attention. Hermione decidedly returned to the stupid but mirthful game, as he lifted the plate he'd rubbed his hand from the crumbs in.

Her second try was better aimed and the tiny pieces of biscuit spread all over the top of his face this time. They'd landed right at the tip of his nose, and fallen everywhere around it. They froze in anticipation as Blaise wrinkled his nose, probably tickled by the nice decoration they'd thrown at him. He didn't stir though and they both had to hug their ribs, all the while Draco still grabbed another pinch of biscuit. He missed his target, refraining his laughter making his hand shake and Hermione decided to go bold. She crushed another biscuit in her hand under his wide stare. Then she lifted her fist to Blaise, and gave a pointed look to Draco, a wide smirk spreading on her mouth. He bit his lower lip hard and nodded in approval. The sight was so encouraging that she only obliged. She threw her fist full of biscuit right at Blaise's face and crumbs landed everywhere on him, their target reached, as he couched and jumped at the same time.  
Draco and Hermione burst out laughing at the exact moment his eyes snapped open, completely bewildered and shocked. Hermione landed against Draco's shoulder, giggling like a nutjob as he laughed a clear and joyous sound, pointing a mocking finger at Blaise.

"WHAT THE FUCK ?"

Hermione laughed her heart out as Blaise rubbed off his face roughly, angrily glaring at them both. Draco was giggling uncontrollably against her and she found that she had no wish to stop laughing to explain herself. Blaise then stood and with a furious step walked out the room fuming:

"Bloody fucking idiots …. Can't sleep in peace in this Salazar forsaken shit house!"

"Hey! That's my fucking house you troll!" Barked Harry's voice in response from the landing.

"I don't give a shit!" Was what he got for answer, only doubling Draco and Hermione's laughter as a door banged loudly. Harry came in the lounge as they started calming down, and upon the sight, sighed:

"I don't want to know. I'm heading to Meda's tonight. Is that all right with you Mione?"

"Yes. Is Ginny …" She couldn't finish her sentence as the memory of their public argument resurfaced.

"She'll come around don't worry. We might have a Sunday brunch next week. Molly's still arranging things but we could talk there. Malfoy you're invited too."

"Oh, yes. Could be nice." Nodded Hermione. Draco only wrinkled his nose in distaste, tears of laughter still prickling his lashes. As he didn't answer, Harry sighed and said:

"All right I'll tell her then." He then turned around and advised: "Behave." with a little smirk before walking out the door.

* * *

 _Behave_ , sodding bastard. After their conversation at the flying field, Draco was sure he'd said it on purpose. Potter definitely had some Slytherin in him and if it was a mocking peace he wanted, that was definitely what he would get.

Draco pouted but realised he was finally left alone with her. He'd wished for a moment with her all day, and now that he was granted it, had no idea what to do or say. Of course he couldn't just jump on her, even after their shared moment of before. He turned his gaze to her after a few quiet seconds and apparently she didn't feel any braver, she was stubbornly staring at her hands, which rested folded on her lap. Draco felt like it was time for payback. She was supposed to be the Gryffindor after all. And honestly, he had to confess that with the emotional past few days, he missed their banter.

"Hufflepuff." He huffed, shaking his head in false disappointment. Her outrage made his mouth spread into the largest smirk ever as hers fell agape. It only lasted enough for him to notice though, that she was smirking too.

"Git." What? He'd won already?

"Does it mean I'm right then?" She probed a hand on her hip in a mock manner of her own lecturing posture:

"Certainly not." She countered, her smile only hint that something had change in their banter. Draco couldn't hold his smirk for too long, for his need to laugh obligated him to bite the inside of his cheeks. And she was no better when he answered, sneering:

"Mm, see, I think I am."

"In your dreams ferret." She spat back. He almost laughed at the name calling, it felt so odd now that they called each other by their first names.

"My dreams do not include you, you _know-it-all._ " He tried.

"I should hope so, you wanker." She fired back fast. His answer was instinctive.

"Liar."

" _Maybe_." She taunted, and her new smirk was crushed under her top range of teeth as she bit her lower lip. Shit what was she saying? It had a double entendre Draco didn't comprehend, and the fact that the lip under her teeth was reddening didn't help him clear his thoughts. She chuckled at his lack of answer and smirked fully. That's when he remembered it. The way he'd said the same word to her. The way they'd been inches apart, bent over the table, when nothing had yet transpired between them, except for the banter. Draco remembered all too well how he'd felt afterwards. Now he felt something more. Even if he was a nervous wreck too, he hid it well and all he wanted to do now, was lean in and kiss her. But he needed to make sure first.

"What are you trying to say Hermione?" She pinched her lips together in consideration and opened her mouth only to close it right after. She took a deep breath and then cursed, lowering her gaze to her hands:

"I … Shit, I'm not good at this." He didn't like the defeated tone, and seeing as he'd done it once already, and that she hadn't pushed him away, he lifted his hand to her chin. He made her look at him but she didn't really need guidance, for at his touch, her face had sought his.

Her whiskey orbs were swirling as he saw her breathing increase in rate, and her eyes widen. He saw the very subtle pink blush that spread under her freckles. Her gaze was piercing and hypnotising. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her and after a moment, she smiled. It was all he needed, and the same bubble of courage as the night before swelled up in his chest.

He leaned in slowly. She'd get time to back off this way. She closed her eyes only when he was almost touching her, and his lips brushed hers.


	29. Chapter 29: There's no right moment

The door creaked loudly, jolting them apart before they even had time to actually feel their lips touching. Hermione clenched her eyes shut in annoyance as they righted themselves, and groaned, a bit louder than she'd intended. When she opened them, Draco was smirking, his upper cheeks a deep pink colour but his gaze oddly firm on her.

"I've calmed down." Were Blaise's first words and Hermione forgot her annoyance to cock a sceptical eyebrow at the tall dark-skinned wizard. He sighed, apparently oblivious to his interruption. "I would have laughed too and probably thrown something bigger if it had been any of you." He then threw himself back on the armchair, and instantly fidgeted as crumbs apparently bothered him under his bottom. Hermione chuckled mockingly. What he did next made the three of them laugh out loud. He screwed his face in a pompous expression, lifted his chin up and probed a hand on his right hip:

"We are not children any more!" His imitation of her was almost perfect and after laughing a good five minutes with them Hermione scowled:

"Do I really look like that?"

"Sometimes you still have a bit of the old Granger from school poking out yeah." He smirked and Draco chuckled quietly next to her. She pouted, more out of principle than anything else and Blaise gave her one of his grins in answer. Then, they started talking work, and she realised that the previous moment had passed, and that Blaise wouldn't allow them some privacy. Draco had probably realised it too, for while he kept the conversation going with Blaise, he also kept giving her quick glances.

Hermione learned that they were going on another intervention on Monday, for possibly three days.

"What for?"

"You know the old shop you made Weasley investigate? It's reopened but on the black market. The old vendor didn't give up. He's hiding pretty well but Longbottom found him." Explained Blaise.

"Oh."

"Yes, he's now selling poorly made copies of the family parchment too. Except it's only a concealment charm that keeps anyone else from reading its content. A tap of a wand and everyone can read it." Scowled Draco. "I have no idea how he found out we had these."

"If Lestrange was as careless with it as he was with the stone, I wouldn't be surprised if he actually asked the vendor himself to make fake parchments to scam people. They were in need of money after all." Shrugged Hermione. Lestrange had kept the stone in his pocket, which hadn't proven the wisest move of all.

"That's actually plausible. I'll tell Longbottom to add that for interrogation." Nodded Draco.

"Bloody know-it-all …" Muttered Blaise jokingly. Hermione pulled her tongue at him and instantly lifted a warning finger to his smirking face:

"No imitation." She only got a huge grin in response.

They spent another moment chatting and when Hermione started wondering if Draco hadn't shuffled a bit closer to her, Blaise stood and said he'd fetch dinner.  
She was left alone with him again, but he apparently felt a bit too nervous to start where they'd left things before. He was fidgeting.

"What's wrong?" She asked warily, hoping for an answer that might not leave his mouth.

"I … Before he came in …"

"Yes?" She helped as his eyes kept avoiding hers.

"I was about to …" He cleared his throat loudly.

"I know." She tried for a smile and his eyes darted to hers in surprise, as if he'd thought she'd deny or ignore it.

They looked at each other a moment and the more it lasted, the more his face regained its composure. The worried line between his brows smoothed, his eyes widened ever so slightly and finally the corner of his mouth lifted. He hadn't shaved that morning. There was a light shadow of ashen blond along his jaw and under his nose that made him look less princely groomed. She watched his chest rise and fall a bit faster than before, and made the first move this time. She lifted a hand to the line of his jaw. It felt rough and soft at the same time. She realised she'd never touched his face before, only his hands. She felt the urge to remedy it. The memory of him kissing her forehead while he'd thought she'd been asleep resurfaced too and she smiled. She'd been smiling before though. He leaned in her touch as she traced the hollow of his cheek and she was about to come closer when Blaise came back in, again.

This was just becoming insufferable. Getting interrupted all the time. Obviously they weren't about to jump on each other, they needed time to build the moment and everyone kept poking their irritating nose all the time.  
They had something, they both wanted something, and they'd need to find a moment to get that something. Determinately scowling Hermione ate her diner in silence while Draco half-answered Blaise's babble, his mind somewhere else.

Once she was finished she stood, banished her plate to the kitchen with a flick of her wand, and decided to do something that might grant them some time alone together later. She pecked Draco on the cheek before moving to the door, throwing a "Good night" over her shoulder. She didn't miss the complete startled face Draco sported, neither Blaise's wide smirk on her way out.

At least she'd made a move too.

* * *

Draco couldn't believe she'd done that. She obviously had been very annoyed with Blaise's presence, and the lad had been so right it still blasted his mind. He had a shot with her. A real shot. Blaise was talking or more extolling like a teenage boy on the Quidditch pitch, but Draco wasn't listening. He hadn't really believed in it until this very moment. And he could still put doubts as he remembered her pecking Longbottom's cheek the same way.

But it hadn't been that. They'd been about to kiss, twice in less than a few hours, and probably realising it wouldn't happen that night, she had managed to show that she wanted it to happen.

She was amazing. And he could still feel her lips on his left cheek. She wanted it too. She wanted something with him and now he could tell himself so: it felt wonderful.

Scowling at his own smug smile, he finally shook his head to listen to Blaise. The lad was happily complimenting himself.

"Good night Blaise." He sighed exasperatedly and went to bed. He settled under the covers and fell asleep, a smug smile screwing his face, but he didn't care, she liked him, and there was no one to see his face anyway.

He woke up in the exact same mood he'd fallen asleep in. After getting ready for work he headed to the kitchen, and wasn't surprised to find that Blaise wasn't there yet. He had almost emptied his cup of coffee when the last came in, carrying a letter he threw at Draco, yawningly saying:

"S'for you."

Narcissa Malfoy was a resourceful woman. How she'd heard that her son was going on a mission the next day was beyond Draco's imagination. Especially now that she was secluded hundreds of miles away. Of course she was requesting, or more hiding her demand under polite and subtle words, for him to visit her that night before going. Draco couldn't refuse. He'd answer her at the office.

He stood and went back to his bedroom to grab his intervention bag, for he wouldn't be back at Grimmaud before Wednesday. That's when his guts twisted. His head jolted up instantly. Hermione.

She was fast asleep and he wouldn't see her until Wednesday night. She wouldn't know and possibly wait for him to come back after work. He refused to write on the parchment, after setting the kitchen of fire, if she started blowing up Potter's walls too he might not really appreciate it. If he had possessed a bit of courage he might have woken her up but he had to admit that he wouldn't dare.

His last resort was to leave a note at her bedroom door. After all, they both seemed to want their moment, and warning her that it was delayed to Wednesday night was only fair. He tore a piece of parchment from a random scroll on his desk, and wrote quickly:

 _Hermione,_

 _I have to visit my mother tonight or I'll risk her wrath. I won't be home until we come back from intervention, Wednesday night._

 _If anything, write._

 _Yours,_

 _Draco._

He thought twice at the closing, but decided to keep it. She already knew anyway. At the last second he added, as she'd be left alone in there with that horrid house elf:

 _P.S.: Brown's not coming to this one._

Then he went up the stairs, and stopped at her door. The floor was completely silent, and Draco remembered she'd said she'd silence her room. She probably had. Magically sticking the note to her door, he took a step away when said door banged open, making him jump like never.

"What …" He cut himself. Hermione stood at the door frame, her hair a gigantic mess of wild curls that fell all over her face and shoulders. Her eyes were still pleated with sleep and her frown deep. Her wand was drown. She must have heard him. It took a moment for recognition to hit her eyes, during which his mouth fell agape. How he would like to wake up to that short gown every morning. How he would enjoy having her snuggled in his arms, her soft mane of hair all over _his_ face.

What a disturbing thought that was. He'd gone so soft he was mushy all over now. But she was so …

* * *

Hermione lowered her wand. It was just Draco. What had he be doing there? She was about to ask when his oddly blushing and unshaven face came closer. He reached for her with both arms, and before she could even process what was happening she was wrapped against his hard chest. His cologne sent was strong, he'd just put it on, and his heart was beating against her cheek. Still half-asleep she unthinkingly wrapped her arms around his middle in return. He rested his chin atop her head then and she sighed. Was there a better way to wake up?

"I have to go." He murmured, as if talking would break the moment. He didn't let go of her though, and she had no intention of letting go either.

"Quit combing your bloody hair already we're late!" Blaise's voice made them both jump and pouting Hermione finally let his robes loose. He loosened his arms but kept them around her, then, gently took her shoulders in his hands. His face was so pink it was … well if it'd been anyone but him she would have dared call it cute. She bit her lip to refrain her grin but he didn't seem to notice as he leaned in and pressed a kiss, a real, firm kiss, on her forehead.

Then he withdrew, leaving her there, heart racing, and very much disappointed to see him go. Or more that he hadn't dared kiss her lower. Turning around to her door only once she couldn't see his back any longer, she noticed a note magically glued to the smooth wooden surface.

Oh, so that had been a goodbye then. As she read it again, the grin that took her mouth was impossible to refrain this time.

 _If anything, write._

She wouldn't of course. Depending on what he was doing, it could only perturb his work. But he'd offered anyway.

 _Yours._ That was something. She'd keep the note. His perfect handwriting made it real. It wasn't on the parchment, it was forever written there. She could read it whenever she wanted to. He wouldn't be able to read that whenever, but remembering the day they'd parted ways after the camp night, her smug grin well in place, she went back in her bedroom and settled at her desk with her parchment.

 _\- Be careful._

 _\- I will, see you Wednesday night?_

 _\- Of course._

She didn't care when he came back, she'd wait.

She realised around lunch time though that waiting was insufferable. She couldn't concentrate on her notes for Draco kept coming to mind every minute or so. She had to do something or she'd go nuts. She went down to the kitchen and instead of fixing herself some lunch, she threw a fist fool of floo powder in the chimney, and called:

"Lavender Brown." Draco didn't leave her mind as she realised he knew her better than she'd thought. He'd told her Lavender would be around.

She kneeled difficultly down before the earth and put her head right through the flames.

Lavender's office was as messy as it'd always been.

"Is something wrong Mione?"

"No. Are you busy for lunch?"

"No. What did you have in mind?"

"The three broomsticks?"

"Meet you there in fifteen?" She grinned.

"Perfect."

That was settled. Hermione hadn't left Grimmaud place in an eternity, and she'd be able to visit Minerva once Lavender would be back to work. Sure the head-mistress of Hogwarts wasn't busy on Sunday afternoons.

* * *

Draco took his lunch in the training room, between two last minute exercises. He'd be the ward breaker of this intervention. His day was perfectly scheduled to keep his mind at work, and not on that gown. At two o'clock he'd start physical training with Thomas and he'd be done with reviewing the wards by then.  
That was without the interruption. Potter poked his head in the room at one thirty seven.

"Malfoy? Your mother floo-called, and she's not happy. You didn't answer her."  
"Damn. Give me a minute."

"All right, but she doesn't seem to appreciate kneeling. She looks beyond pissed off and I need my office." Shit, if his mother still had her precious head in Potter's office, she had to indeed be beyond pissed off. Draco winced but followed Potter right away.

His mother was outraged with the waiting.

"Draco." She simply said. Her voice felt like ice down his spine, very much as it had when he was a kid.

"I'm sorry mother, I forgot to answer. I'll be there tonight."

"Oh but I count on it. We have _much_ to talk about." She warned. Draco had no idea what she wanted to talk about, but he knew it wouldn't be pleasant. His guts told him so. Her head was off the fireplace before he could even answer.

The evening promised to be painful.

* * *

When Lavender had gone back to work after a very talkative lunch where Hermione had met Lav-Lav again, all of that served by a bit too cheerful Rosmerta, Hermione had sent an owl to Minerva.  
When she reached the gates of Hogwarts, the head-mistress was waiting for her, a warm and rare smile on her lips.

"Hermione, dear, do come in."

"Minerva! I'm glad it's been ages."

"Indeed."

Both women chatted their way in the familiar grounds of Hermione's old home. The rebuilt castle was as perfect and beautiful as it had always been. The black lake as unruffled as it usually was this time of year, Hagrid's hut as unsteady as years before, and the gigantic wooden doors as majestic as the first day Hermione had set eyes on them. She trailed a finger on the cream stones inside the entrance hall, it was reviving to come back there, crossing path with students that stopped in their tracks upon recognising her.

Hermione had a smile plastered on her face up until they reached the library. Then it became an irrepressible grin. Mrs Pince had acquired a few more wrinkles in the years Hermione hadn't seen her, and she was beyond pleased to be warmly greeted by her as well. Everyone knew that she wasn't the greeting type.  
Minerva lead her to the restricted section, and after inviting her for tea later, left her to her research.

Hermione spent the afternoon in there, buried in books, until it was time for tea. Walking in Dumbledore's old office pinched her heart, but the sight of his sleeping portrait vanished any sadness. Once around tea, it was decided that Hermione could come everyday if she wished to, but at a precise time where Minerva would be free to open the gates for her. After detailing her project and taking advices from the skilled and wise witch, Hermione got surprised when Minerva warily said:

"I have something I wish to ask you to do Hermione."

"Oh, what is it?"

"If you agree of course, I would like you to give an exceptional lecture to the charms students. Seventh year. They might appreciate the advices to take their NEWTS."

"I don't have any NEWTS Minerva …"

"I know. You have beyond NEWTS abilities though Hermione. If you could prepare such a thing, and in the eventuality that you enjoy it, it could become something more regular. I know you quit from being an auror."

"I have, but I might take a brand new position within the Ministry again."

"I'm sure you have plans, but think about it."

"All right, I will."

* * *

Draco arrived at his mother's vacation villa five minutes early, ready to be lectured. A strong hand of dread had taken grip of his bowels as he'd realised that if his mother had somehow found out he was going on intervention when it was strictly confidential, she might have heard about his infatuation for a certain muggle-born witch that had been despised by the entirety of his family for years. Even though he had no intention to please anyone else but himself, and possibly one day the witch in question, his mother's reaction to the news still scared the shit out of him, again very much as when he'd been a child.

He made his way to the lounge where he was sure she'd be waiting for him, and found her sitting, a book in hands, a tea tray on the small table in front of her.

"Ah, Draco." He winced, no _dear_ , really bad sign.

"What is it mother?" Oh. That was an unexpected bold move. Maybe a certain Gryffindor was influencing him a bit more that he'd realised. His mother cocked a perfect eyebrow in incredulity.

"I beg you pardon?"

"You wanted to talk."

"Right to the point, I see. Sit down." She motioned for him to take the couch opposite her, which he did right away.

"I wonder son, why you wouldn't tell me that you didn't take your old position back. I heard from Nancy that you're a full time auror now." Oh, so it was just that? No need to shit his pants then.

"Because I was very busy. It's a demanding job, and I'm taking a really difficult position I still have to train for."

"Oh. Explain." So he did. She didn't seem very happy with the news that he was going to remain an auror, but she didn't voice it. Instead, she took a very slow sip at her tea, examining him with piercing eyes, the way she was the only one to be able to. Then, as slowly as before, she settled the tea cup in its saucer, adjusted the handle with a perfectly manicured hand, and said:

"What exactly did you think I wanted to talk about dear?"

"I had no idea." Shit, too fast answer. Her head darted up instantly.

"Lie." He couldn't say anything, his voice lost. If he lied again, she'd see right through him. If he said the truth, it could very much be the last time he saw his mother. So he remained silent.

"I see. I have all my time son, and a little idea of what it was anyway." Draco chuckled challengingly, his mother was a Slytherin too after all. He was feeling rather bold that night, he risked loosing a limb though.

"Nice try mother."

They stayed like that, piercing eyes fixed on one another's, for what felt like hours. He'd loose at this game and his mother knew it very well. Still, he kept trying.

"Who is she son?" Shit. She smirked at his discomposing face. It had just been a guess! A fucking guess and he'd reacted unconsciously! Draco rubbed his face with both hands, berating himself for his own idiocy. He would have to say it. When nothing had happened with Hermione yet that deserved to be told.

"Nothing's happened."

"Yet. Her name."

"She's muggle-born." Her face blanched a fraction of a second before her blank mask reappeared. She was hiding her expression with brio. He still had a lot to learn from her. Of course he didn't need to say her name, his mother was very clever, she'd figure it out.

"I want to hear it from your mouth son." Her voice was deadly flat.

"Nothing's happened."

"Speak." This time her tone was menacing. Draco knew better than to try her.

"Hermione Granger." She didn't say anything. She didn't move except for drinking in her magically refilling cup of tea. For what seemed hours Draco watched her refrain showing emotions, but he knew his mother by heart, and he could tell the mental debate she was having with herself. It was eleven o'clock when she finally stood and, without a word, went away. If she hadn't said anything, it only meant that she didn't have a firm opinion on the matter just yet. It also meant that she had against and for arguments. Sighing Draco went to his teenage vacation bedroom, and fell asleep asking himself what he'd do if his mother refused to accept his choice.

* * *

Hermione went back to Grimmaud place that night with a lot to think about. A few more convincing arguments from Minerva's smart mouth and Hermione had accepted giving a single exceptional lecture to the seventh years. She'd be at Hogwarts for the next days, to prepare it. At least she would keep busy.  
For the next three days, she didn't hear anything from the aurors. None of them, she didn't even see Lavender. Her golden blond sister had owled, writing that while the others were away she had to run the department and that she wouldn't be able to come around as she'd said she would. Hermione knew perfectly well how it was like, and settled on spending most of her time at Hogwarts, burying herself in books, in order to prepare her lecture.

It was the first time in years that something made her this nervous. Not even meeting with Draco could put her in such a state. They'd set a date with Minerva, and the lecture would be the next Monday. So, when came Wednesday night, she was nowhere near ready to stop working, and decided to wait for Draco in the lounge, at the small desk by the window.

Anticipation made her watch the clock way too often, especially after eleven o'clock, as the minutes started stretching. She yawned, she knew that interventions were never under a precise timing, and that he could very well be back in two days, but she still hoped he'd get back _home –_ as he said - soon.

At midnight she couldn't concentrate enough to read and take notes at the same time, so she slowly made her way to the couch, a book in one hand, the other massaging her aching neck.

* * *

Draco, Blaise and Potter came back to Grimmaud in the middle of the night. All muddy from three days of camping in the bloody woods, under the Salazar forsaken rain. They'd caught a client on his way to the vendor's hiding, followed him, and had been able to spot it. The wards had been the less complex ones Draco had ever encountered, but the old vendor a surprisingly fierce opponent for his advanced age. He was now in Azkaban, waiting for his trial. Of course they'd had to do the paper work before being released, and it had been a tremendous pain in the arse, especially when the weasel had spent his time bitching about Hermione not being there to do it for him. Draco would have normally snapped at him, but since the visit to his mother, his head was so full on unanswered questions that he had kept his mouth shut.

Now, they'd made their way to the kitchen, and Potter had poured three glasses of firewhiskey, his eyes red from exhaustion behind his round glasses. They kept silent while drinking it, obviously too drenched to even talk. Potter was the first to go to bed, Blaise followed a few minutes after, patting Draco's shoulder on his way out.

Draco stayed in the kitchen a bit longer, just the time to have another drink to silence his questioning mind. Then, he stood, stretched, and made his way up too.

He reached the first landing and gripped the banister to go one floor upper, when a wavering light caught his eye. There was definitely a fire in the lounge, he could see it under the door. Potter was too tired to stay up, Blaise would never stay up. It could only mean one thing.  
Shit, had she waited for him this late? Whatever questions he was asking himself, he couldn't let her wait all night. He quietly made his way to the door, but heard nothing apart from the crackling of the fire. He cracked it open and saw nothing but the empty armchair. Frowning he made his way in.

A tiny ball of limbs was snuggled up on a corner of the couch, a hand grazing the floor, and a fallen book next to it on the carpet.

Her legs were crooked against her chest, and her hair was again all over her face.

How he'd asked himself if he could stay away from her was beyond his comprehension. She'd waited for him. Apparently late enough that she'd fallen asleep, uncovered, on the uncomfortable couch.

Whatever his mother thought, he wouldn't stay away from her. He took a few wary steps to the couch, and crouched before her. He grabbed the book she'd let fall, and put it on the coffee table, then, he swept her hair off her face.

She was fast asleep, her face devoid of any frown or expression, peaceful. Her cheeks were slightly pink tinted from the heat of the fire, her freckles a sight that twisted his guts. He couldn't wake her up now. But leaving her there, alone, to wake up alone too, was out of the question.

He shrugged, after all, he had nothing to loose. Well, maybe his mother, but she wouldn't make him happy. Hermione might. He sat at the other end of the couch, extended his legs to the coffee table, and only hesitated a few seconds before gently grabbing her bare feet in his hands, and straightening her legs to his lap. Even her feet were tiny. They fitted in his hands.

* * *

Hermione woke up, her neck in an uncomfortable position. She realised before opening her eyes that she was still on the couch. Draco hadn't come home. Disappointed, she shuffled. Her eyes snapped open abruptly, she couldn't move her feet. Draco was there. His head resting on the back of the couch, his mouth slightly open, and his hands firmly gripping her feet in his sleep. He was still in his auror's robes, and judging by the state of them, and of his shoes, the entire room would need a good scrougifying once he woke up. His hair was in total disarray, falling on his face and wavering under his breath. A good start of a beard shadowed his slack jaw. He was quite the manly sight.

Laying like that he looked a good six foot two. She knew for a fact that he wasn't this tall, she'd been in his arms and with her tiny five foot three, she reached his collar bone. Still.

She realised she'd kept staring, or more drooling, for a while when the clock dinged. Eight o'clock. Damn, she'd be late at Hogwarts.

Reluctantly, and too slowly to be on time, she extracted her feet from his grip. He stirred as she stood from the couch. His sleepy face and not fully open eyes sought for her and she froze, smiling. He had to be still asleep for he extended his arms to her, and when his left hand reached her wrist he tugged at it. She took a step closer but didn't oblige on his lap where he apparently wanted her to sit.

"I have to go Draco." She murmured. He shook his head, yawning.

"Stay." He said, tugging at her wrist again, and scratching his head with his other hand. She really wanted to stay. However, she'd never missed an obligation, and it was now too late to owl Minerva to cancel. She grimaced and decided to make up for having to leave.

"I can't." She said, following his hand, and bending over his lap. She pressed a kiss on his cheek, not a quick peck as few days prior, a real firm kiss that definitely woke him up. "I'll see you tonight."

He let go of her wrist to touch his cheek, his gaze wide and staring in front of him.

"Yes." He murmured as she passed him and went to the desk to fetch her wand.

She was at the door when he found his voice back.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I … Is it all right if I make sure it's just the two of us?" He was watching his hands, his face reddening quickly. She turned her back to him, and smiled. Only once the door was open, she said:

"You better." and went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Draco woke up for the second time, not feeling as comfortable as the first, even though he was in his bed now. As he stretched he still felt like cheering. Or more like jumping on the bed like a four year old. Potter was spending the day at Andromeda's and would only be back to Grimmaud on Friday night, so Draco only had to get rid of Blaise. If he explained, the lad would surely oblige. It was around midday when he finally decided to go down to the kitchen. Blaise was already there, though he looked right out of bed too. He still had mud in one of his eyebrows. Draco had at least taken the time to take a shower before letting himself fall in his bed. Wrinkling his nose as he passed him, he fetched himself some breakfast, saying:

"You smell like shit."

"At least I don't look like shit."

"Actually you have some on your face."

"Err …"

They took breakfast exchanging similar pleasantries, and Draco finally decided on telling Blaise:

"I slept on the couch with Hermione."

"Woohoo!"

"Not what you think. She'd waited for me."

"Woohoo!"

"Shut up. Would you fuck off tonight?"

"And where would I go?"

"I don't know, lock yourself in your room if need be."

"If you bang her everywhere in this house I'll tell Potter."

"You're the most disgusting prat I've ever met. I have no intention of banging her as you prettily put it."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a prat. I just want a moment with her."

"All right. I'll write to Blondie, maybe it's time I have a _moment_ with her too."

"Woohoo."

"Oh yes."

"Prat." He got a smirk-grin in response.

They spent the laziest day Draco had ever spent, in the lounge, swapping between reading and napping. When five o'clock dinged Draco was starting to loose patience. Where was she anyway? He grabbed his parchment and wrote:

 _\- When will you be home?_

 _\- Around six Mr Patience Malfoy._

 _\- Where are you Ms Beaver Granger?_

 _\- Hogwarts, I'll explain tonight, you git._

It was so natural that he didn't even really notice the banter until she wrote the last word. He frowned for something else though, Hogwarts? But she'd found out how to pass on wards already. What could she be researching there? His questions were cut short as an owl tapped his beak on the window. Blaise shrugged and stood first to open it. The owl flew right to Draco's shoulder and lifted a paw for him to detach a letter. The bird had another tied to his other paw but when Draco tried to grab it too, the rapacious bit him.

"Fuck!" The atrocious animal flew to the window desk, and stayed there. Blaise, laughing, gave a look at the letter that wasn't for Draco.

"It's for Granger, Mungo's."

Draco felt his face blanch. He shakily opened his own letter.

 _Draco,_

 _As I promised, the potion has worked. Seventh recipe, if you refer to the last letter I sent you. I haven't heard from Hermione the last time, so I write with a request. Please make sure she reads this letter attentively, and responds. I need her at my office tomorrow at ten o'clock. You are of course welcome to come too._

 _Her parents are still under shock and it would be preferable if she came with support. It will be overwhelming, and I might even keep her under observation for the night too. Just in case._

 _That being said, I can never thank you enough for your donation. As you may already know, it won't only help our dear Hermione's family reunite, it will also help countless others from the war recover from their injuries._

 _If you wish, I can send monthly reports on our advancement, to keep you updated. I doubt your interest goes this far though, so I will wait for your response._

 _Have you told Hermione yet? I heard from Neville that you had changed your mind, and I am glad._

 _Regards,_

 _Luna Lovegood,_

 _Mediwitch at Saint Mungo's Hospital for magical maladies and injuries._

"Fuck." Draco was very much under shock himself. Blaise snatched the letter from his hands and read it. Then he started talking but Draco didn't understand a word he said. His mind was blank.

"I need a drink." They went down to the kitchen, and the owl followed. It perched atop one of the cupboards, while Blaise poured them a drink, saying:

"I guess you won't have your moment tonight."

"She's … Mate she's going to have her parents back. Tomorrow."

"Thanks to you."

"She doesn't need to know that. I'm just afraid she's going to snap …"

"She will and I stay."

"Yes you do. Call Brown too, she said she'd come with her." Blaise nodded and bustled around the fireplace to do as told. A few minutes later he was back on his feet:

"She'll come after work. She said to take her wand anyway."

Draco rubbed his face with both hands. He couldn't warn her without her knowing he was the donator. Plus, the owl was waiting for her, and would jump on her right away. He'd be there, it was all he could do.


	30. Chapter 30: Finally

Hermione came back home, her belly swinging with anticipation. They were supposed to spend the evening alone. They were getting their moment and she had no idea how it would go. She stepped off the threshold to enter the hall, and panicked for a second at the robes she was wearing. Plain grey robes she'd grabbed quickly on her way out that morning. She'd been late, and wore a stupid jumper and pair of slack trousers underneath. He could pull the dishevelled and dirty look better than anyone else, what would she look like next to him?

Something was definitely wrong with her. She was turning into Lav-Lav. Frowning she dismissed the panic. She was a fucking talented grown women. She didn't need her looks. Especially since her hair was probably taking all the attention anyway.

It was shaking her head at her own stupidity, but still trying to flatten her hair with a hand, that she entered the kitchen. She scowled at finding Blaise there, sitting next to Draco at the table. She didn't have time to open her mouth though, that an owl flew from nowhere to perch on her shoulder.

Blaise had a worried cringing smile on his lips that was definitely not a good sign. Draco was watching his hands which wasn't a good sign either.

"What's …" She cut herself as the owl beaked her ear impatiently. The envelope he carried wore the Saint Mungo's stamp. She felt her legs weaken under her weight suddenly and had to grip the table. It was impossible to tear her eyes off the stamp as she sat down on the bench. Her hands were shaking as she tore off the envelope to retrieve a folded letter.

A glass of firewhiskey was pushed her way on the table when she didn't move for a while. She could feel both men's eyes on her. Gulping at her drink, and not even feeling the taste, she took a wise but probably useless decision. She retrieved her wand from her pocket and put it in Draco's extended hand.

Then, she unfolded the parchment.

 _Hermione,_

 _I write with great news. The final news to be exact as the recipe for the memory potion has been adjusted to a successfully working batch this morning. The appointment I warned you about has arrived. I request your presence at my office tomorrow at ten o'clock. Your parents are still in shock tough, so I advise you to come accompanied. It will certainly be an overwhelming moment. I will stay there with you the entire time too._

 _Your father has nonetheless asked me to tell you that they love you very much, and can't wait to meet you again. They have a million questions, that I advise you answer to wisely and taking your time. I'll explain everything in details tomorrow before you meet them again._

 _Please answer this letter so I know you received it._

 _See you then, in the hopes that you don't burn down Harry's entire house this time,_

 _Luna._

"I need Neville." She murmured, more for herself, her eyes glued to the incomprehensible babble Luna always pulled.

"What for Granger?"

"I don't understand."

"You don't understand something? Really?" She didn't even glance at Blaise, now was not the time for his stupid jokes.

"I need Neville." She repeated.

"You don't need him." Blaise assured, extending a hand to take the letter from her. Hermione let go of it, her mind blank while he and Draco read it.

"You're going to meet your parents again tomorrow." Blaise smiled after a moment. He pushed the letter back to her. Tomorrow. Well, she had things to do the next day. Why would she change her plans? What did Blaise know anyway?

"I can't go tomorrow. I'm supposed to meet Minerva at nine o'clock and spend the day at Hogwarts." She rubbed her eyes, feeling lost for a second. "I'll … right I'll just tell Luna I can't make it tomorrow. Do you have a quill?"

"Granger? McGonagall will understand." It had _nothing_ to do with Minerva.

"I can't miss my duty. I promised a lecture to the seventh years and I'm not ready yet. I can't miss a day."

"I'm sure you can." He just didn't understand.

"No, you don't understand. It's for charm's class. It's a lecture about wards. I've never taught anything to anyone they count on me. It has to be perfect."

"Granger calm down please."

"I'm calm. I just need a scroll and a quill to answer. Right, I'll go fetch one." She stood but Blaise caught her at the door.

"I'll summon what you need, sit back down please."

"Oh, thanks." She did as bid. Blaise accioed what she needed to write a letter and sat back down before giving it to her.

"Are you sure you won't go tomorrow?"

"Yes. I can't."

"You don't want to see your parents?"

"They'll understand." She nodded.

* * *

She was in shock. It was evident at the uncertainty of her frantic movements, the shaking of her head in denial, the trembling of her fingers as she gripped Blaise's quill. She hadn't realised Blaise already knew what had been in the letter, she was not herself at all. She looked on the verge of crying or screaming. Draco hadn't opened his mouth because he had no idea what to say. Thank Salazar Blaise had stayed. The lad was now watching her with concern, his head cocked to a side:

"When will you go then?"

"I … I don't know. I have the lecture but then I need to go to the Ministry to speak about that position with Kingsley. I need to ward your place and … And I'm moving in with Lavender soon so …" It was all too much, she was loosing it before his eyes and he kept silent. He didn't know what to say, or what to do, but he had to calm her down.

"Hermione." Her face snapped up from her scroll to his, her eyes wide in something close to fright. Her breath was shaky and shallow, she would hyperventilate. It was all so surreal, seeing her loose it like that. He hadn't realised until now how shocked she'd been the last time. Seeing her cry once she'd gathered her thoughts was a thing, seeing her distress to the point of denying what should be a happy moment broke his heart.

She didn't answer, and just kept watching him. He extended a hand to the one of hers that held the quill. He tried for a soothing voice, but kept it firm.

"Stop writing." She shook her head, her eyes watering, her lips trembling.

"No, I have to … I can't go …"

"Yes, you can."

"No you don't understand … it's not that I don't want to it's … I can't … Draco I can't …"

"Yes, you can." She abruptly extracted her hand from his and snatched the scroll from the table, standing.

"NO! I FUCKING CAN'T!"

Draco stood on instinct and went around the table, ignoring Blaise's warning:

"Mate careful."

"You can."

"And what would _you_ know?!" She spat with venom. Her anger was taking each and every one of her features. Draco knew it wasn't directed at him but it still hurt, it was too reminiscent of a time when he'd had no idea who she was.

"I know you."

"FUCK YOU!" She snapped out of her trance at her own words. Draco wasn't given time to process it that she was already apologising. "Oh Merlin … Draco! I'm so sorry …" She reached for him with trembling hands. He took them in his instantly.

"It's all right. You're in shock. Sit down."

"No, no I …"

Nothing else would calm her down. He had to do it. He released her wrists as she kept denying, her previous feelings taking the upper hand on her anger.

He took her in his arms and firmly held her against his chest. She fought it, for a second only, and then went limp in his arms. Her shoulders started shaking as the cries finally came. After a moment, shorter than the previous times Draco had tried to comfort her, she drew her hands to his chest. He thought she'd withdraw but instead she fisted his robes tightly. When her cries had lowered, and her breathing evened out she finally spoke:

"I can't." Her murmur addressed only him and he knew it. But Blaise knew what to say, he didn't. All he had was the embrace he was giving her. It worked, but she was seeking for words.

"Yes you can." He said giving a quick glance at Blaise. The lad tried to help then.

"You're the golden girl Granger, there's nothing you can't do."

She was out of his arms the instant. Only her left hand still gripped his robes as she'd turned to Blaise.

"I'm not some kind of hero Blaise." She said frowning. Her tone was still trembling but she seemed to feel better. Maybe a bit more like herself.

"Oh but you definitely are."

"You have no idea …" She started.

"I have a fair idea of what you went through. And you're brave enough to …"

"No you don't. And I'm not …" He cut her again, his eyes more serious this time.

"I don't have a family any more Granger. I would give _everything_ to have her back, even if she decided never to speak to me again."

Her fist let go of Draco's robes at that. After a moment she then turned to him, wringing her fingers together, her face the painting of horror at Blaise's words.

"Is it … Is it real?" She asked him. The way she was searching his face for the truth was unsettling. She trusted his word apparently for she urged him to answer:

"Draco? Is it real?"

"Yes. You're going to meet your parents again tomorrow." Thank Salazar the bench was at her knees. She let herself fall on it and his reflex was to try and catch her uselessly. He sat down next to her then, and they turned to face Blaise. She grabbed his hand under the table, making his heart clench, she sought him out for comfort. He squeezed it, and waited for her to speak again.

"Blaise I'm so sorry I didn't think …"

"No need, I was just trying to snap you out of that trance. Are you back with us, Granger?" Those were kind words, he hadn't been, Draco had seen thee sincerity in his eyes.

"I think." At that she squeezed his hand again, as if seeking for confirmation.

"Will you go tomorrow?" He asked. She turned to him slowly, he could see in her whiskey eyes how lost she was.

"Yes." It was almost a murmur.

"We have something to celebrate then." Smiled Blaise, filling the glasses up again.

* * *

Hermione hadn't realised how tensed she'd been before swallowing the first sip of her firewhiskey. She'd completely lost it for a moment. Now that reality was sinking in, she decided that there was nothing to do but wait until the next day, she couldn't predict how things would go. After squeezing one last time Draco's hand under the table, she let go of it to re read the letter. Her father had asked Luna to write for them. She smiled, he was always the one with the reassuring words. Her mother would play it harder for sure. She'd have to explain herself right away, whether Luna thought it wise or not. They deserved the explanation anyway, after spending a year completely oblivious to their real lives, and three more secluded in Saint Mungo's. Their reaction would be what it would be, but she'd explain herself. _Accompanied._ Right, she had to tell Lavender.

"I need to call Lavender."

"Already did." Said Blaise.

"Wh … How did you know?" He winced. Hermione turned to Draco when Blaise did too. "Draco?" She asked. He was staring blankly at his hands, his jaw clenched and his face obviously pained. He wouldn't answer.

She asked again, turning back to Blaise instead.

"Err … We got warned."

"How?" Would Luna warn them? She'd obviously talked with Harry but he wouldn't ask of her to warn Blaise or Draco.

"It's not important. What is, is that you're going with Blondie tomorrow. She'll be here right after work."

"But … I don't understand why Luna would … did she write to you?" Her gaze went from Blaise to Draco, and something was off. The handsome blond man was so tensed he looked on the verge of breaking his teeth. He was blushing profusely, although she had no idea if it was from anger or embarrassment. What the hell was going on? She reached for him but he stood abruptly before she could touch him, making her jump. He didn't say anything and made his way to the door.

"Draco, please." He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around, and remained silent. "Did she write to you?"

"She wrote to those involved with the project." Said Blaise. Draco tensed the more but didn't move. She could see the muscles of his shoulders from under his shirt. What did that mean? Was he involved? What had he done? She turned to Blaise.

"Involved? But … what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Answered Blaise, pointing at Draco with his nose. As the blond gripped the doorknob to escape the room, it all clicked. Hermione had a sudden flash of her first days at Saint Mungo's. The conversation she'd had with Luna, and then Neville's translation of it. Luna had received a donation for the potion. Draco had been busy, and Neville the only one to know. Neville had said he suspected he knew who had donated, but that he wouldn't say. And the letter! The letter he'd received from Mungo's the day before Luna had written to her! It all made sense now.

"Draco what did you do?" He finally turned to her, his eyes firmly fixed on a spot above her shoulder, their grey almost black. He swallowed hard but didn't answer.

"Maybe you should just thank him." Quietly advised Blaise. Thank him? She was right then.

"Are you …" His face screwed in worry, he looked as if he'd done something very very wrong. "It was you? Are you the donator?" His eyes drew to the floor, his head bended, and his shoulders slumped as if he'd suffer loss. Hermione didn't understand his ordeal, especially when he slowly nodded in response.

It was him. He was the donator. After saving her life he'd donated the tremendous amount of money necessary to cure her parents. Why would he feel like that then? It was the biggest gesture someone had ever made for her. It had been selfless, and caring as he'd kept it to himself. He had even done it at a time when he'd decided not to see her any more.  
She couldn't believe he cared that much about her. She also couldn't believe that the only thing she thought of doing right now was to jump in his arms. She had to thank him, end his ordeal now. But no word left her mouth. Instead her body moved on its own volition and she stood. When she understood what urge had taken her, she embraced it, and let it guide her.

She almost ran the four steps that kept her away from him and jumped a bit on her feet. She kissed him, a real kiss, hard on the mouth. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she held on tightly. He didn't respond right away though, and she felt doubt point its ugly nose but just when she was about to break the one-sided kiss, he reacted and a hand lifted to her face. His long fingers tangled in her hair as he brought her closer.

The blissful kiss ended abruptly though, and he withdrew, breathless, his eyes serious, but his hand still holding her in place.

"Is that how you thank everyone Granger?" They ignored the comment but Hermione still felt herself blush. Draco scowled when Blaise cleared his throat, and said, his voice low and menacing:

"Fuck off Blaise." The last obliged, and took the door, muttering about thankfulness.

Hermione didn't dare move or break the eye contact but he let go and took a step back after a short moment anyway. He cleared his throat awkwardly and stubbornly watching his feet, he put his hands in his pockets.

"I … I understand if you want to forget that."

"What? Why would I?"

"You … It was in the moment, maybe you wouldn't have …" She felt like screaming at him a second. Hadn't she been obvious? She'd thrown herself at him, and in front of Blaise! It was enough with the doubts and embarrassment. They both wanted it for Godric's sake!

"Oh by Godric what is wrong with you?"

"I beg you pardon?"

"I just kissed you Draco."

"You did. When you learned I donated to Lovegood."

"And?"

"It can't have nothing to do with that …"

"It triggered it but …"

"Right. It might not have happened if …"

"It almost happened already …"

"Yes but you just had a difficult moment so if you want to forget it …"

"I don't!" Now, she had to fight back tears. Did he want to forget it to keep insisting like that? Had he changed his mind?

"Are you sure? I mean …"

"This is ridiculous. If that's what you want then all right, let's forget it." She snapped angrily, turning her back to him, only to turn again at his answer:

"No!" He squeezed his eyes shut and winced at his own blunt response. Then he rubbed his face in discomfort. Obviously he was as lame as she was in expressing feelings. She couldn't help but smile at his blush, her tears forgotten as his face was pleading, and his hands raised to her. He had just tried to be thoughtful. He'd just wanted to make sure it was what she wanted. She smiled at the thought and took a step closer. Her smile only grew at his relieved sigh.

His gaze flipped to her mouth a fraction of a second. She smiled the more. His face changed then, and something visibly grew in him. His blush vanished as the corner of his mouth lifted in return.

"Yes?" She tried as he didn't speak.

"Can I do it again then?"

"If you'd like." She answered before biting her lip to repress her grin. He didn't need more apparently for he was kissing her again a second after.

* * *

Draco woke up from the most resting night of sleep he'd had in years. The crooked position he was in hadn't been able to perturb his blissful rest. Hermione was sleeping in his arms, snuggled in the crook of his shoulder, her hair all over her face, and _his_.

They'd ended up in the lounge, after an awkward post-kiss moment in the kitchen. Apparently she'd decided that awkwardness had no business between them, and had taken his hand in her tiny one, to lead him to the lounge.

She'd sent a letter to McGonagall and they'd talked. For the first time they'd had an entire conversation, devoid of any sarcasm or insults. Even playful ones had been shoved aside for the evening. They'd talked about her parents, and even if the subject had obviously been a difficult one for her, she'd confided in him. He'd kept asking, she'd kept answering and the subject had drifted to school. He'd asked about the lecture she was to give for the seventh years and they'd unexpectedly gotten in a heated debate on whether charms should be practised right away or step by step.

It'd felt foreign but in a good way. It'd been a long time since he'd had an intellectual conversation with anyone. Apart from Longbottom, the people he saw on a daily basis weren't the kind to take the time to debate just for the pleasure of it.

Her emotions had drained her though, and she'd started yawning rather quickly. He'd wrapped his arms around her then, and after a few more kisses, had let her fall asleep against him.

He hadn't had the heart to wake her up later to walk her to her room, and to be honest, he'd had no wish to move and end up alone in bed. He hadn't dared move anyway, not more than to grab the book that had stayed on the coffee table.

Brown had only come up to the lounge late in the night. She'd been there with Blaise for quite a while but had decided against disturbing them. She'd only come in to say good night. She'd winked playfully at Draco, Blaise sniggering behind his hand at her back. They'd remained quiet though, and Hermione hadn't stirred.

Draco had eventually fallen asleep too, and now, it was way past eight in the morning and his back and neck ached. He'd have to wake her up.

"Hermione?" He whispered, trying not to startle her. She could very well blow him up if he did. She nuzzled her way deeper against his chest, and mumbled incoherently for a minute.

"Hermione I can't feel my arm." She snapped up instantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He had to pinch his lips together. She was quite the sight.

"You better look at yourself before laughing." She warned. As he frowned and patted his hair, she smirked. Her morning eyes, and hair, topped with the wicked thing playing on her mouth made her the most perfect little thing he'd ever seen. Of course Blaise entered as he tried for a morning kiss.

"Err … morning _lovers_."

* * *

Draco's blush was quite the sight. He didn't deny it though, nor made any move to put distance between them. So what? Were they a thing now?

"Nice morning hair Granger." She didn't get a chance to retaliate about Blaise's childish pyjamas.

"Leave her be you twat."

"Oh defending your little girlfriend are you?" Hermione had never imagined Draco could blush more. He was a nice crimson colour now. Good thing it was funny, it kept her from blushing too as he, again, didn't deny it.

"Salazar just shut up. Where's your wolf anyway?"

"Err … Probably in Granger's bed."

"Oh, no woohoo then."

"Shut up." Hermione watched Draco's face return to its initial colour, a nice smirk stretching on his lips. All right, so they were a thing. He wasn't looking at her at all, but it was a start anyway. A start that made her want to cheer.

"Woohoo?" She asked a scowling Blaise. Draco answered, sniggering:

"Tickling, you know, under the belt."

"Err … you pigs." Draco grinned and it was so unexpected that she preferred to keep the conversation going: "What're you waiting for anyway?" She asked Blaise.

"I have no bloody idea Granger." Of course Lavender chose this moment to come in. She looked a bit too cheerful for it to be a good sign though:

"Morning! Should I spread the news?" She asked. That wicked smirk of hers was infuriating.

"Morning Lav-Lav." Hermione scowled. Lavender's smirk vanished the instant.

"A bit too much eh? All right. Let's go get some breakfast, then we need to get ready Mione."

Hermione went back to reality with that. She had to get ready to see her parents.


	31. Chapter 31: It's all right again

Chapter 31 : All right again.

It felt awful. Just waiting without knowing how it went. Draco had spent his day wandering around Potter's old and mouldy house, hectic and worried. Hermione had gone to Saint Mungo's with Brown, after a very quick breakfast and practically an hour of getting ready between girls. Draco hadn't seen much of them but from the little he'd caught, Brown had been trying to cheer her up and occupy her mind by talking constantly.

Hermione had looked a bit nervous, though he knew she had the ability to hide her feelings from her friends, and Draco hadn't had the opportunity to try to reassure her, or ask her how she felt. He'd been given about three seconds to peck her mouth very quickly before she disapparated, under Brown and Blaise's childish sniggering of course.

It was now almost dinner time and he still hadn't heard from her, and even if he was aware that his impatience was unreasonable – surely a family couldn't catch up on four years in just a few hours – he couldn't help but worry about in which state she'd be when she'd come home. If she came home at all. He had refrained using his parchment about twenty times and couldn't help but wonder why she wouldn't just update him.

Maybe Lovegood had decided to keep her for the night. Maybe she'd snapped again. Maybe her parents had been unforgiving and had argued with her. Draco frowned, he'd met them. Her father hadn't seemed to be the kind of man to be unforgiving. Her mother though …he couldn't guess.

Maybe things had gone well after all. He snorted. Things never happened how they predicted, they weren't lucky, for each good thing happening, a bad one happened to balance it out. Their lives seemed to work like that.

"Would you quit pacing around already?" Blaise's voice made him snap out of his thoughts, he'd been pacing around the lounge like the nervous wreck he was.

"Shut up." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Sit. You annoy me."

"You've annoyed me since we met and I don't order you around."

"Oh edgy. Quit worrying, Blondie said she'd call if anything happened."

"It's nearly seven thirty Blaise. She's been there all day!"

"It is, but she hasn't seen her parents in years."

"Right." Draco resumed his pacing as Blaise sighed and stood to leave the room. Once he was gone, Draco rubbed his face in his hands and sat at the window desk. He retrieved his parchment from his pocket and flattened it before staring at it.

"Still no news?" Draco jumped. What was the weasel doing there? He frowned and redface rolled his eyes: "Lavender sent her patronus at the office. We thought we would wait here."

"Ah." Draco returned his gaze to his blank parchment, disappointed to see nothing there.

"Don't take it personally. She didn't even tell me." Weasley said, slumping on the armchair. "She never speaks about them you know? Even when we … err … back then, she just buried herself in healing books and spent her time working on them. I asked but … she never wanted to speak about it. I learnt things were moving forward only when she burned the kitchen." He sounded bitter. As if he'd wished she'd talked to him. Draco didn't know what to say, the only thing that came to mind was bragging about the fact she'd confided in him. Which surely wasn't a wise idea. It would be petty. Plus, the weasel seemed to speak more for himself than for him. After a minute though, he turned on the armchair to face Draco, resting his arms on top of the backrest.

"She won't write tonight Malfoy."

"How would you know?" He smiled which only made Draco wish to hit him.

"I may not be her first choice for confidence but I know her by heart. She'll need time for this. Time alone."

"You don't know. She didn't even tell you." It went out as a sneer and the weasel didn't appreciate.

"I was trying to be nice there if you didn't notice. Zabini told me you were a wreck and I went up to … never mind. It's useless …" He scolded, standing to go. Draco sighed:

"Wait. I didn't mean to be … you know … I can't help it …" Weasley only gave him a frown that said he could continue. "I'm just worried is all."

"Well I'm worried too."

"I know. Sorry?" The red-haired man chuckled and came around the armchair to sit facing Draco, probing his elbows on the desk.

"No news is good news right?" He asked, apparently unconvinced by his own words.

"I guess. You really think she won't write?" Asked Draco, and the weasel shrugged.

"Well … not to me for sure. She seems to come to you now … So, maybe? I don't know."

"Mm." Draco rubbed his face once more and stared back at his parchment. Nothing.

"Come have a drink with us downstairs. It's useless waiting like that."

* * *

Lavender had spent the day pacing. She'd watched the family reunite in crying hugs and screams, and then, Hermione's mother had shut the door to her face. She'd stayed at the back of it all day while they'd argued loudly. It had been hell, having to hear and not being able to do anything.

Hermione had gone against Looney's recommendations when her mother had asked, or more demanded of her to explain herself. Hermione had definitely inherited her seriousness from the tight-faced woman. Thank Merlin she'd also inherited her father's caring. That woman reminded Lavender of one of her old aunts, strict and unpleasant, always lecturing her.

Good thing they were muggles though, they hadn't silenced the door. Lavender had been able to hear most of what had happened there and apparently Hermione had had to explain everything that had happened since before the war.

Lavender had sent her patronus to Harry, telling him where they were, just in case. What she'd heard had almost made her snap. While Hermione's father had been forgiving and understanding, her mother had been cold and nasty.

Hermione had only emerged from the room at seven thirty, her eyes swollen and teary, her voice broken. Lavender had almost burst into the room to scream but Hermione had stopped her:

"Please don't. She just doesn't understand."

"She's your mother for Godric's sake!"

"I know. She … She'll come around. She's in shock."

"And you're what? Perfectly fine? She doesn't even know half of it and blames you right away!"

"Well it's my own fault anyway. No, listen. I did this, I will bear with the consequences. And please Lavender, please, do not worry the others with it. I didn't tell anyone but Blaise and Draco and I don't want Harry or Ron coming here and … What?"

"I sent a patronus to Harry." She cringed. Hermione didn't really look angry though, more lost.

"Oh …"

"You didn't say … I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. Just … don't tell them it went like that …"

"What do you want me to say?"

"That it's fine. I'll handle it."

"But it's not."

"It will."

Lavender didn't argue. Hermione looked so depressed it broke her heart and awoke instincts that were better asleep. Looney reappeared then, with a disapproving frown that looked strange atop her wide eyes. She led them both to a bedroom and told Hermione that she would stay for the night.

Lavender then watched the lunatic blonde force a sleeping draught down Hermione's throat. Good thing she was emotionally drenched, Luna had no idea what could happen to her if she'd done that on a regular day.

When she left them alone, Lavender was about to ask but Hermione cut her:

"You should go home Lavender. Thank you for staying all day … I'm just going to sleep now."

"It's nothing." She said, grabbing her hand. "You sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Yes, thank you.""

"Alright … I'll pick you up in the morning then."

"Okay." She yawned. Lavender left her then, albeit reluctantly. But, still angry, she took a decision she would probably regret later. She went back to the seventh floor.

* * *

Harry watched Malfoy down his fourth drink. The blond abomination was more worried than himself and Ron combined. It was … worrying. The fact that Lavender hadn't come back yet was too. Harry was starting to fidget.

"Here I thought this would lead to another of your butterbeer bullshit. I was wrong. You're all annoying." Whined Zabini after a moment. Harry only sighed and the troll continued: "You know it would be all over the news if she'd blown up Saint Mungo's. I don't see what the worrying is about."

"I don't care about Mungo's. It's Hermione …" Ron answered.

"She a big girl. She can handle it." Harry agreed with Zabini, but he somehow doubted it. He remembered all too well a time where the case of Hermione's parents had caused a lot of nasty things. Ron was apparently thinking the same as he explained:

"Right. But you haven't seen her when she had to drop healer's training."

"What happened?" Malfoy's frown was so deep he looked like a goblin.

"She caught Nott, after only two month in Auror's training."

"And? What …"

"She set her mind on something else. She worked until she looked like a ghost. We've never argued more than at that time. It was … Horrific. She didn't sleep, nor eat … And she blew up a fair amount of things on her way to Nott."

"Err …"

"So … It's why I hope everything went fine. But I doubt it, if it had she'd have come home or updated us by now. If it hasn't … Well, we might not see her for quite some time."

* * *

Shit. Draco had known things wouldn't be fine. He'd felt it. Maybe he should go there. Right, take her in his arms and try to reassure her. It was all he seemed to do these days. Try to make her feel better. Here he'd thought donating to Lovegood would make her life right again. He stood, and started to the door.

"Where are you going?" Redface asked. If he told them, they'd go with him but she hadn't told them at all. He decided to lie.

"To bed." And he strode off. She hadn't written to him, when she'd promised to do so when things weren't good. Draco had known it was a word she wouldn't keep. She was too selfless to bother him. It was unnerving. Or maybe she didn't want him there. They'd only exchanged a few kisses after all, he didn't even know if she considered them a thing.

He knew _he_ did though. He loved her. She had no idea of course, but she hadn't denied being his girlfriend when Blaise had pointed it out that morning. She had even initiated everything between them. Right, he'd go there, and show her how much he cared. Whether things had gone bad or not, he would be there for her. Good, now he was a proper romantic idiot. Thank Salazar he still had his last name to scare people away.

He grabbed his cloak and quietly made his way to the front door. Then, he disapparated to Saint Mungo's. Arriving there, he remembered that her parent's room was at the seventh floor, and strode there quickly. There was almost no one in the wide lounge, and fortunately no healer. He received a few questioning looks but ignored them, and walked to the door Lovegood had forced him through the other time. He heard voices before he could knock.

"See? I knew she lied to us Albert."

"She was only trying to spare our feelings Darling …"

"By lying to her parents. After wiping our memories for four years! We've been locked in this loony place for three years!"

"You think it's what she wanted? You're her mother for Godric's sake! How can you not see she was only trying to protect you?" Brown? What was she doing in there alone?

"It's none of your business. I don't even know you …" Hermione's mother seemed beyond pissed off. She had the same tone Hermione had when she was really angry, though she wasn't yelling.

"I know Hermione. She's like my sister. She's been my family for the years she's been left an orphan and trust me she never meant for any of this to happen."

"It was reckless!"

"And she was only seventeen when she faced the most dangerous dark wizard the world's ever known! Her one mistake had terrible consequences I can give you that, but she didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Jean honey she was only a kid …"

"And she didn't trust us! She never told us anything about it! This god forsaken magic has ruined our daughter! She's risked her life and been discriminated! She almost got herself killed!"

"She's safe now. Magic has nothing to do with this." Brown sounded more surprised than angry.

"Oh but it has. Have you seen your face young lady? What happened to you?" Draco winced.

"Err …"

"Right. You fought a war too. A war no normal human knew about."

"Normal? What do you mean by normal?"

"I mean normal people who aren't playing at killing others with a stick of wood."

"Oh my …"

"We're going to take our daughter back from this world. She'll be safe." Draco almost answered himself. Like Hermione would be safe in the muggle world, defenceless.

"She'll never accept that. Don't you know her? She lives to help. She's even got project to become a house protector."

"Good, she can protect our house and become a lawyer or …"

"You're delusional. I know that you can't really understand everything we've told you, but you can't expect Hermione to leave our world."

"If she's truly repentant, she will. For us."

Draco had heard enough. Whether this woman was her mother or not, he wouldn't let anyone play with Hermione's guilt. He entered the room.

"You won't force her away from us." He warned.

"Mr Malfoy. This conversation is private." Said Hermione's father calmly, examining Draco closely.

"I don't care. The only reason you can remember her today, is me. I donated so you were cured. Because I thought it would make her happy again, but if I'd known her own mother would plan on ruining her life I wouldn't have."

"Ruining her life? Don't you think her life is ruined already? I remember you now, Mr Malfoy. You are one of the people who discriminated her." Jean Granger had that knowing and piercing look she'd arboured the first time he'd met her. She remembered. Which meant Hermione had talked about him to her parents during school. He didn't know what to say. She was right. He'd been awful to her.

"He's done nothing but repent to her ever since. He's a good man." Said Brown, her eyes fierce, as if she were ready to attack. Draco had never imagined Brown liked him. He smiled at her as Mrs Granger answered:

"Right. But I can't be sure of that. It's your word miss Brown and I don't even know you."

"I know Hermione is happy with him. I think your daughter's happiness should be all that matters."

"With him? What …"

"Come on Jean, don't you understand? This young man helped cure us for her. I don't think taking her away from the people who are arguing with us for her sake would be wise."

"Wh …"

"Stop. These young people are only here for Hermione. I believe miss Brown when she says that she didn't mean wrong. Don't you know our daughter? She was only trying to protect us. It went wrong but as I understand it, and according to Minerva and Luna, what happened is a first. She should have been able to restore our memories, right?"

"Right. Magic is intricate sometimes, no one could have predicted what happened." Answered Draco, after all he'd studied the recipe too.

"I don't blame her Albert! I blame this magic for the dangers she had to face!"

"It's in her nature. Even if you managed to guilt her into leaving our world her magic would still manifest itself." Explained Draco.

"Like when she was younger?" Asked Mr Granger.

"Exactly. Before we're eleven and allowed to school we already have magic in us. We can't put it at bay." Nodded Draco, having calmed down a bit. Hermione's father was definitely an understanding man.

"Remember the day she set the carpet on fire darling?" Blondie chuckled at Albert Granger's words:

"It's not the only thing she set on fire since then."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you … Malfoy?" Draco shrugged. They needed to understand after all.

"Right, em …" Continued Brown. "She was so shocked when she learned that you were being cured that she set a whole room on fire. Without her wand."

"Oh my …"

"Your daughter is an exceptional witch. Her magic is grandiose and it would be a shame to force her to let it go." Added Draco. He suddenly felt a bit proud to praise Hermione.

"She's caring and fair. She only did what she thought was right. Blaming her magic won't help." Tried Brown with an encouraging half-smile. Draco couldn't agree more.

"What do you advise then?"

"That you forgive her and let her live her life free of the guilt. She's torturing herself enough." He answered.

"Which is exactly what I was willing to do. Jean? Would you try?"

* * *

Harry didn't really believe in Malfoy's sudden tiredness. Maybe he was going to try to write to her and wanted some privacy. After a while, where Harry had listened to Zabini and Ron's joking and Quidditch conversation quietly, he stood to go check if the ferret had been given some news. It was now eight o'clock and they still hadn't heard neither from Lavender nor from Hermione. He stopped in his tracks when a wavering and weakly shining otter patronus entered the room.

It was so weak that Hermione's voice was blurry, as if it came from a broken radio.

 _Everything's alright. I'm staying for the night though, it's been a very long day and Luna insisted. Lavender will pick me up in the morning. I'll see you then. Love you all._

"Why is her patronus like that then?" Ron's question was rhetorical. Something was wrong.

"Let's get Malfoy and go there." Answered Harry. Zabini and Ron followed him right away.

* * *

Hermione had sent a patronus, hoping that Draco wouldn't try to write to her on the parchment. She wouldn't be able to lie to him and it was why she hadn't written. She didn't want him to worry or come around. She needed to be alone, to think the day through. Though she felt so tired she might do that in the morning. She fell asleep thinking Luna had tricked her and doubled the dose of potion.

When she woke up, yawning, she snapped up in the bed. Someone was holding her hand. Draco. Draco was there, and he was fast asleep in the visitor's armchair. His hair was in total disarray and his head bent at an odd angle. He'd come.

When she hadn't even written to him, he'd come. Merlin she was so grateful for this man. Just the sight of him warmed her heart. Damn she'd become mushy. She was turning into Lav-Lav. This couldn't be good. She squeezed his hand and watched him stir with a small smile. The hell to mushiness he was so handsome. And apparently angry.

"Why didn't you keep your word?" He lectured as a greeting. She winced and he continued: "You promised you'd come to me when something was wrong."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"I figured. You stubborn little thing." She frowned. Banter?

"Because your presence here is not proof that your are as stubborn as I am? I sent a patronus last night, saying I'll be back in the morning."

"I was already here, I missed it."

"Oh."

"And we fixed the mess with your half-wolf err … sister?"

"Wh … What?" He chuckled. What the hell was he talking about?

"Give me a minute." He said, stood, pecked her mouth so quickly she wondered if he really had, and left the room, blushing slightly. The mess? They'd fixed the mess? What had he done? What had Lavender done?

The door reopened to let her parents in. Draco gave her a small smile, staying out of the room, and closed the door after them.

* * *

Draco went in the waiting area. The weasel, Potter, Blaise and Brown were there. Lovegood had passed them a couple of time but said nothing, she'd smiled at the ceiling. Completely nuts.

Draco and Brown had been about to go check on Hermione after their argument with her parents when the three men had joined them, stating that something was wrong.

They'd of course been loud and Hermione's parents had come out of their room. They'd all had a talk. When they had finally left the poor muggle couple alone, it had been late and Hermione had been asleep for long, but her parents had agreed to start on a clean slate with her. He'd done everything he'd been able to.  
Weasley, whom Draco had felt grateful for and regretted it the instant, had offered they'd go home, and leave Draco with Hermione, so he could explain to her everything first thing in the morning.

Draco had been so surprised he hadn't even thanked him. Which he wouldn't do anyway.

Now, they were waiting for the family to emerge from the room. Which they didn't seem to be willing to do.

Eventually they did, after what had felt like an eternity. Hermione was the first one to go out and all Draco could see from then. She was smiling.

Draco had seen her smile before, he'd seen her real genuine smiles. But none had ever been this happy. Her eyes were sparkling with joy, and her freckles seemed to be dancing. She'd cried but he knew she had from happiness. Something foreign swelled up in his chest and he realised when she jumped in Brown's extended arms that it was happiness too.

Hermione's life was right again. She was happy. And now that Brown had let go of her she only had eyes for him. He knew he was smiling like a bloody idiot. He could hear Blaise's mocking sniggering. He could see the weasel's angry frown from the corner of his eyes.  
He didn't give a damn. All he cared about was the freckle at the right corner of her nose. She gave a quick glance at the others and seemed to decide that she didn't care either. She practically ran to him and threw herself in his arms. Her mouth landed right on his and he wrapped his arms tightly around her middle, lifting her up in the air. She kissed him, a thousand pecks, while babbling:

"Thank you, thank you so much." He shushed her and she tangled her hands in his hair. He almost confessed his love on the spot.

* * *

Hermione spent the next day with her parents. She'd insisted, with the other's support, for them to be released. Luna eventually surrendered and accepted, under the strict condition that they came for a check up every other day. They moved back in their old house right away.

On Sunday night though, she remembered about the lecture she was supposed to give the seventh-years and started panicking.  
Her father sent her away to work, he knew his daughter well, and Hermione ended up at Grimmaud place. Draco helped her, and Merlin he was smart. He even called Neville whom came around to give her a hand too.

On Monday, she gave a lecture Minerva later congratulated her for and she agreed to give one every month.

On Tuesday she went to the ministry, Draco's hand gripping hers tightly, and spoke with Kingsley.

On Wednesday she started on her new job as ward maker.

On Thursday she warded Blaise's place. She ended up thanking him for his support, to which he answered by giving her a huge grinning hug, before offering they went in the bedroom for her to express her thankfulness freely. She hit him.

On Friday she started on warding a public wizarding library that would soon open in Diagon Alley.

On Saturday she received an owl from Molly, that clearly stated that if she missed another Sunday brunch she would end up beheaded. It also said that she had better come with the Slytherins or she'd face her wrath.

On Sunday she went to the Burrow. Draco followed reluctantly, Blaise with an ugly scowl. With all that, she'd forgotten about the report being published and rendered public.  
Ginny was all tears and apologies when they arrived, Hermione was no better.

On Sunday night, Draco ended up in her bedroom. He used the fact that he'd had to bear with the Burrow for an excuse.

On Monday evening, as Hermione got ready to go have dinner at her parent's, while Draco was adjusting his tie to join them, she realised that her life was right again.


	32. Epilogue

Draco watched with a frown as Hermione struggled with a gigantic pile of scrolls. Where she was trying to bring those, he had no idea.

"Those sodding, bloody …" Draco cut her by waving his wand and shrinking the scrolls.

"Oh. Right." He shook his head:

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are a witch?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you to quit putting your dirty robes on the coat hanger?" She countered.

"You spend way too much time with your mother."

"You spend way too much time with Blaise."

"At least he's not a bossy little thing."

"At least my mother is not an alcoholic troll." He chuckled. Damn he'd lost.

"I won. Now would you help me review these? It's for the wand shop you blasted last week. I need to ward it back." He nodded and followed her to the study. She sat at their double desk, they'd found with time that they always ended up working together. It was much more fun to bicker than to ignore the other all evening.

She wanded the scrolls back to their original size and started working right away. As he followed, Draco found himself smiling. She'd forgotten her notebook. He couldn't see it around. She'd snap soon and he couldn't repress his smirk.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie."

"You'll find out soon. You were saying?" She eyed him suspiciously but got back to work eventually. He counted the seconds. And she exploded exactly when he reached zero.

"Oh for Godric's sake I forgot my notebook at the office!" His smirk only grew. "You'd seen."

"Of course I did. You always forget it when you come back with a new case."

"Err … you could have told me you prat."

"But it's more fun to watch you snap."

"Oh really? You enjoy watching me snap?"

"Very much." She grabbed her wand.

"You might as well run then 'cause I'm about to."

"You wouldn't dare put my lovely face on fire."

"Err … you spend way too much time with the troll." He chuckled.

"Don't change the subject you Hufflepuff. You don't have what it takes to keep your word." A single spark sprout out of her wand.

"Wanna try me?" She asked. Damn he loved that woman.

"Fuck yes." They both ran to the basement. She banged the door open to their personal training room and she turned around, ready to fight. She ducked his first spell easily but her shield was weak as he attacked again. She surprised him as always by attacking only after a few defensive spells, just when he thought he'd gotten the upper hand. When would he learn?

"By Salazar you guys are the weirdest couple I've ever seen." Blaise. As much as he loved the git, he was always there poking his big fat nose when he wasn't invited.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked exasperatedly.

"You invited us for dinner."

"Oh. Damn I forgot." Hermione said, her face apologetic. Draco had forgotten too but he wasn't about to apologise. The last time he'd been invited to Blaise's, he'd found him snogging an almost naked Blondie on the dining room table.

"I can see that. Let's go to the Burrow. Molly knew you'd forget and she's asked me to fetch you."

Thank Salazar for Molly Weasley. Err … When had that happened? Draco followed, berating himself for actually granting Hermione's predictions: _"Someday you'll enjoy going there. You'll see."_ He decided to pout all evening. Right, he'd just look indifferent and maybe anger redface.

As he sat down in his usual spot at the unsteady table, in the crappiest house he'd ever been in, with the largest amount of Gryffindors he'd ever been with, Draco finally understood what Hermione had meant when she'd said the Burrow was a happy place. He couldn't deny it, although only to himself.

Arthur was already extolling around about some muggle appliance Draco had never heard of, all the while watching his back in case his wife came out of the kitchen. The only one listening to him was the cork necklace wearing loony bint. Thomas and Brown were mocking Blaise, who grabbed the blonde wolf's arse in retaliation. She giggled in a Lav-Lav way Hermione didn't miss to comment about. The weasel and the twin brother, George now he knew his name, were debating over the Chudley Canon's being the worst or the best team ever. It was the worst of course. Longbottom was quietly speaking with the tight arsed goggled Weasley, Percy? Right, and he didn't look pleased with him. Potter and his wife were cooing their baby scarface, though the thing didn't have a scar. And Hermione was … watching him with a small smile.

"What?"

"I love you." She kissed him quickly.

"What was that for?"

"You look happy."

"I am." This time he kissed her.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy swallowed discreetly. How much more of this could she take? Surely not much. Her hair spiked at the back of her neck and soon she'd have to leave the room or she'd loose her temper. She'd come to terms with the fact that his son loved the Granger girl. She wasn't pleased, it was the least to say, but she'd decided against fighting with him. Her son was all she had left, and if that girl, who had decided to go back to her nesty hair, made him happy, then so be it.

But, after two years of watching them bicker playfully, and act like silly love birds most of the time, two years of seeing them only once a month because they killed themselves at work, his son had asked her to marry him.

Alright, you'd say, it was the natural course of events. However, when her son had come, saying that the wedding would be pronounced by the prime minister, in the ministry of magic, that the party would be host in Grimmaud place – neutral territory – that her muggles parents would be there, as well as Andromeda, the whole Weasley clan – Molly! - that Longbottom was one of his best men, that if she wanted to participate in organising the wedding she'd have to do so with Molly Weasley, her long lost sister Andromeda Tonks, and the girl's muggle mother Jean Granger, Narcissa felt like loosing it. She was about to snap. Which hadn't happened since she'd given birth.

"Mother?"

"Narcissa? I know this is a lot to take in. But I … I wanted to ask you something that I hope will make all this better." Narcissa watched the girl coolly. She was nothing but pleasant and polite, and even if her heritage wasn't the best of all, the worst in other words, she wasn't responsible for the old rivalries that might awake at her wedding.

"I am all ears."

"I … if you agree of course, I'd like you to choose the dresses and robes for the wedding."

"Why are you using the plural?"

"Because there's going to me my dress but also my maids of honors' and there's Draco's robe and his best men's too."

"You would like me to choose them?"

"Yes. Who has better taste than you? And … I thought you'd enjoy it more than to organise the tables or …. Oh! You could also arrange the flowers if you'd like! Molly isn't really too …"

"I could."

"Really? You'd take care of the clothes and flowers?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!" The girl looked so pleased, Narcissa had trouble understanding. Well, seeing her taste in clothes it wasn't so surprising after all.

* * *

Hermione did the spell on herself again. A blue spark. It was impossible. She did it a fourth time. A blue spark.

"Mione? I know your hair is uncontrollable but I'd actually like to use the bathroom! Empty the Sleekeazy's already!"

Hermione didn't even answer Draco. She put her wand back in her sleeve and opened the door. He was smirking.

"There was ten bottles left and that's what you look like? We better shave your head."

"I'm pregnant." His smirk vanished. He looked shocked.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." She waited for him to move but he didn't, for several minutes. She was in the same state, until he finally managed in a whisper:

"You're pregnant."

"Perspicacious."

"You're pregnant."

"I am."

"Oh shit." He said. Then he watched her with wide eyes. "We're going to have to buy a whole room of Sleekeazy's if it has your hair."

"I'm going to have to ward this place against everything if he's as sneaky as you."

"We're doomed."

"Definitely."

* * *

 _\- I found an extendable ear in your son's pocket. You better tell the ginger twin that if I see him, I might break his nose._

 _\- My son? He's way too blond not to be yours. And George didn't give him the ear. Ron did. Yell at him, his office is next to yours._

 _\- Yes well he's your son when he's not behaving. He swore, and I quote: "You're no bloody fun dad." He's grounded by the way._

 _\- Like prying is one of my assets. I can give you the swearing but not that. He's definitely going to be a sneaky Slytherin._

 _\- Better off than a Gryffindor. Imagine my mother's face if he was all gold and red. She'd hang herself._

 _\- Maybe I should teach him a few things about bravery then._

 _\- Don't you dare corrupt my son._

 _\- Oh so now he's your son? Make him dinner tonight then, I'll be late._

 _\- Alright but you're wearing the green nightgown to bed then._

 _\- Only if you make his lunch for tomorrow too._

 _\- Consider it done._

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione jumped in his arms.

"Ouch Mione!" The crashing hug he received warmed his heart, especially when Ginny wouldn't be around after these weeks of intervention, she had a game in New-Zealand. But it also hurt his every bone. "Please, Hermione, you're hurting me."

"Oh!" She let go of him. "How are you? What was broken? You have a new scar there!"

"It's all right Luna took care of it I'm just a little sore. How is Draco? He was unconscious when I brought him in."

"He's perfectly fine. Though he might need a few days to recover from the concussion. Don't worry he's insulted Ron already so …"

"Good. Good. I … err … I need to see him." Hermione frowned questioningly, but Harry decided not to elaborate. She didn't move of course, he would have to tell her.

"He saved my arse. A year without intervention an I'm all _rusty_ , as he said. I should thank him."

She smiled and led him to the ferret's room. She left them alone in there. The tall blond pestered as soon as Harry entered:

"You got me a concussion Potter! I can't believe you're the head Auror!"

"Thank you Malfoy." His eyes grew so wide they could pop out of their socket.

"Err … welcome."

"As for the concussion you deserved it. That nasty son of yours has corrupted Albus. Minerva owled me this morning. Guess why?"

"Salazar's beard what did they do this time?"

"Well, Scorpius, Albus and Maria, have decided that it would be fun to study a miniature version of fiendfyre. Of course, your Ravenclaw head of a son was the one to find a way to shoot it. Albus, as a good good Slytherin spending his holidays with _you_ , found that Filch's office would be the best place to cast it. Maria did the job though."

"So, you're telling me, that my son was smart enough to create a smaller version of fiendfyre? And that _your_ son had a very _bad_ idea, and that _Blaise's_ girl, whom your son is infatuated with, _did_ the bad thing?" Of course, said like that, Scorpius didn't look so guilty.

"Err … yes."

"Potter? Get out."

"Alright." Except Hermione came back in just before he could.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BLOODY TROLL! Two months of detention! The three of them! Two months and a warning! It's even worse than when WE were in Hogwarts!"

"Calm down Mione. Minerva won't …"

"DON'T tell me to calm down Harry! Filch's office? THAT is definitely _your_ son! Thank Merlin they're younger than James! Imagine what they would have done to the school with James? They could have killed POEPLE FOR GODRIC'S SAKE!"

"Hermione?" Harry had stopped talking and watched as the ferret was certainly going to lose a limb.

"WHAT?"

"Scorpius created a curse today."

"A curse! Something that can kill people!"

"I don't think so, Potter? Did Minerva say how big it was?"

"Err … the size of a pinky finger." Malfoy watched Hermione with the start of a smirk. Harry couldn't believe he could make her deflate like that. He'd never been able to and had always had to suffer her yelling crisis.

"Oh my … He's only in second year!"

"Yes, our son is brilliant."

"Shit."

Harry left the room as they apparently forgot about his presence and started snogging on the hospital bed.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
